Praktykantka
by Cellar
Summary: Tłumaczenie "The Apprentice" autorstwa Nerys. Hermiona otrzymuje od profesora Dumbledore'a tajemniczy zwój, pozwala się wciągnąć w dziwaczną sieć intryg i... żałuje?
1. Rozdział 1

Rozdział 1 przetłumaczony został przez Pearlady. Przejęłam od niej to tłumaczenie.

**Praktykantka**

**Rozdział 1 **

Możecie się zastanawiać, co wciąż ranna i raczej osłabiona Hermiona Jean Granger robiła w środku nocy, siedząc na huśtawce w opuszczonym mugolskim parku. Możecie nawet kwestionować jej zdrowie psychiczne, a ona zgodziłaby się z wami. Już wystarczająco zawstydzające było to, że Dołohow doprowadził ją do utraty przytomności jednym zaklęciem niemal na samym początku wydarzeń w Ministerstwie – przez co nie była pomocą dla Harry'ego; wcale. Ale teraz, zamiast leżeć w wygodnym łóżku pod troskliwą i zaborczą opieką Poppy Pomfrey, tkwiła na dworze… Sama, w środku nocy, w parku małego miasteczka.

Całe to demonstracyjnie beztroskie siedzenie tam przesiąknięte było do obrzydliwości perspektywą śmierci, tortur, gwałtu i innych rozrywek mogących odebrać jej szansę na osiągnięcie kamienia milowego siedemnastych urodzin. Hermiona czuła, że równie dobrze mogła po prostu przyczepić sobie na plecach odblaskową, czerwonobiałą tarczę i wezwać Śmierciożerców, dając sobie spokój z tym czekaniem. To wszystko było winą cholernego Albusa Percivala Wulfryka Briana Dumbledore'a. Tak, nie siedziałaby tu jak kaczka na strzelnicy, gdyby nie pokazał jej przeklętego zwoju, ale to zrobił… Więc siedziała.

Zaczęło się tamtego poranka na Grimmauld Place prawie rok wcześniej. Siedziała przy stole bandażując ramiona i dłonie, obserwując, jak Ron przyjmuje swoją kolejkę dziobania od Hedwigi. Sowa, zdeterminowana, żeby zmusić ich do odpisania Harry'emu, dała spokój przekonywaniu Hermiony i prezentowała swoje argumenty Ronowi, odpędzającemu się od ptaka rękami w daremnej próbie uniknięcia jego naprawdę ostrego dzioba. Przegrał z kretesem i zrobił z tego niezłe widowisko.

W zamieszaniu, które wybuchło, Dumbledore wziął Hermionę na bok, by wręczyć jej zwój do przeczytania. Kazał nikomu o tym nie wspominać i pójść za wskazówkami, jeśli będzie zainteresowana. Jak mogłaby nie być? Nieczęsto dostaje się listę najsłynniejszych czarodziejów w historii bez najmniejszego wyjaśnienia.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. Helga Hufflepuff, Merlin, Izyda, Morgana, Nicolas Flamel, Ignotus Peverell – a to było tylko kilka spośród imion, które przyciągnęły natychmiast jej uwagę. Powinna była wyrzucić ten papier do najbliższego kosza na śmieci; ale nieee, musiała być ciekawa. Ha! Teraz już wiedziała, że jej animagiczna forma będzie miała zestaw długich wąsów. Głupi Dumbledore i jego durna lista.

Tytuł na górze pergaminu głosił: „Opiekunowie…", a dalej widniał ogromny kleks. Hermiona próbowała tysiąca czyszczących, podświetlających i Merlin-wie-jakich zaklęć, by wydobyć nazwę spod atramentowej plamy. Ostatecznie otrzymała zwój bez śladu kleksa – za to z potężną dziurą. Jej twarz przybrała wyjątkowo ciekawy odcień czerwieni, gdy Dumbledore poprosił o zwrot w obecności dwunastu nieznanych jej, ukrytych w cieniu i pod szerokimi kapturami, osób.

Jednak dyrektor tylko zachichotał i po powrocie na swoje miejsce w grupie czarodziejów wsunął pergamin w ręce jednego z nich z szerokim uśmiechem, wskazując na dziurę. Hermiona była pewna, że jego oczy błyszczały nawet bardziej, niż normalnie. Zdecydowanie – i z zupełnie niezrozumiałego powodu – Dumbledore miał uciechę.

Hermionie ciągle jeszcze to wszystko wydawało się surrealistyczne. Stała w jakimś obskurnym, ciemnym miejscu w centrum Londynu, przepytywana przez ludzi, których nie znała, którzy poinformowali ją, że miała dziką ochotę przyjąć rolę, o której nie miała pojęcia; praktykantka? Czyja i w jakim celu?

Odpowiedzi nie udzielili.

Po przemaglowaniu na wszystkie strony kazali jej czekać w zimnej komnacie; ostatecznie otrzymała jednak dobrą wiadomość: została zaakceptowana jako możliwy kandydat na otwartą posadę Opiekuna. Opiekuna kogo, czego, gdzie, dlaczego?

Tak, zgadliście – nie powiedzieli.

Ale ciągle jeszcze ufała Dumbledore'owi, _wtedy_. Więc kontynuowała, pewna, że odpowiedź pewnego dnia otrzyma. To był początek serii irytujących testów, przez które prześlizgnęła się bez wysiłku i tuż przed końcem jej piątego roku w Hogwarcie Hermiona usłyszała, że jest jedną z trzech pozostałych kandydatów, którzy dostąpią zaszczytu przejścia przez ostatnie stadia oświecenia. Ta, już się czuła inaczej – tyle wiedzy o niczym zawsze oświecało umysł.

Prychnęła i spojrzała na zegarek. Było już po trzeciej. Miała tu w tajemnicy spotkać osobę, dla której stanie się praktykantką, ale jej „przewodnik" – jak uparli się go nazywać – spóźniał się.

Jednak to nie miało znaczenia; nie miała do roboty nic lepszego od siedzenia na huśtawce w środku nocy, bezbronna. Nie była przecież ranna albo w potrzebie medycznej opieki czy podobnych bzdur . I wszyscy wiedzieli, jak Lord Voldemort i jego sługuski kochają szlamy popierające Harry'ego Pottera. Była bezpieczna.

Ta, z podniesioną różdżką i ręką przyciśniętą do piersi podskoczyła do tej pory tylko z zylion razy. _Stała czujność_stała się już jej mottem. Zdążyła przekląć dwie wrony, gołębia, mysz i huczącą sowę; same śmiertelnie niebezpieczne zwierzęta. Hermiona zaczynała rozumieć powody paranoi Moody'ego – zupełna ciemność w połączeniu ze wspomnieniami zaklęć, którymi się oberwało w bitwach, miało taki efekt. Odgłos drapania rozległ się nagle za nią i, nie myśląc, obróciła różdżkę w tamtym kierunku.

– _Diffindo!_

Kot zawył dziwnie i uciekł, kulejąc. Hermiona westchnęła i potrząsnęła głową. Jeszcze pięć minut, tyle poczeka – ani chwili dłużej. Jeśli on czy też ona nie pojawi się do tego czasu, Dumbledore może sobie wsadzić całe to Opiekunowanie w bardzo ciemne miejsce. Nie zamierzała zmieniać swoich upodobań na samobójcze; nawet za cenę udowodnienia, że jest najlepsza we wszystkim. Tyle, że… Na początku było czternastu kandydatów, teraz do pokonania zostało tylko dwóch. Po prostu musiała wygrać; nie wyobrażała sobie przegranej. Choćby po to, żeby pokazać Dumbledore'owi, że decyzja o wybraniu jej była słuszna. Nie miało to oczywiście nic wspólnego z faktem, że zidentyfikowała Draco Malfoya jako jednego z pozostałych kandydatów i nie mogła znieść myśli o przegraniu z nim. Nie, to zdecydowanie nie miało nic wspólnego.

Krach. Zauważyła w ciemności przed sobą ruch czarnych szat.

Tak, jak już wspomniała, jest perfekcyjnie bezpieczna…

Bo, ku jej nagłej panice, paranoja obróciła się w rzeczywistość. Zaledwie kilka kroków przed Hermioną stał Lord Voldemort. Rzuciła klątwą, poderwała się na nogi i prawie zemdlała z braku tlenu, w pełni odczuwając teraz stan, w jakim znajdowały się jej żebra. Cholerny Dołohow. Przeszukując pośpiesznie trawę w poszukiwaniu awaryjnego świstoklika, rzucała wciąż klątwę za klątwą. Ledwo docierały do niej odgłosy podobne do dźwięku gongu, gdy zaklęcia odbijały się od jego tarczy. Gdzie był przeklęty świstoklik?

– _Reducto! _– rzuciła szybko i zobaczyła znudzony wyraz oczu Lorda Voldemorta, gdy leniwym ruchem odesłał jej klątwę w ciemność.

W panice zrobiła kilka kroków w tył, posyłając w jego stronę wszystko, co przychodziło jej do głowy; kolejna siatka zaklęć uderzyła jego tarczę, ale on tylko patrzył na nią w ciszy. Dlaczego nie atakował? Nie, żeby narzekała… Ale to było co najmniej niecodzienne.

– _Accio _świstoklik – spróbowała. Nic. Nagle zauważyła, że to on trzyma jej zgubę. I wtedy machnął różdżką.

– _Protego _– wrzasnęła, przerażona; i zamknęła oczy, modląc się, żeby słaba tarcza zatrzymała strumień światła pędzący w jej stronę.

Nie zatrzymała.

Różdżka wyleciała jej z dłoni i Hermiona uderzyła w ziemię, niezdolna do żadnego ruchu. Kontakt z mokrym chodnikiem przypomniał boleśnie o stanie, w jakim po wypadku w Departamencie Tajemnic znajdowała się jej klatka piersiowa. Coś chrupnęło i tym razem poczuła krew w ustach. Umieranie nie było nawet takie złe, zdecydowała, kiedy jej płuca odmówiły przyjęcia powietrza; tylko widok wymagałby kilku poprawek, bo patrzyła teraz prosto na wysoką postać Czarnego Pana. Bawił się jej różdżką, uśmiechając się łaskawie.

– Jeśli naprawdę chcesz się ze mną pojedynkować, dziewczynko, musisz polepszyć swoje umiejętności w tak astronomicznym stopniu, że ośmielam się twierdzić, że sięgasz po niemożliwy cel. Jednakże, skoro jestem… – zamilkł i zmrużył oczy, nie odwracając od niej wzroku. – Na Salazara, naprawdę… – burknął.

Ostatnią rzeczą, którą Hermiona zauważyła przed utratą przytomności, była podnosząca ją para ramion i wrażenie bycia ścieśnioną, jakby dopasowaną do dziurki od klucza.

~o~o~o~

Kiedy się obudziła, w pierwszej chwili wzięła to wszystko za sen; koszmar. Czuła miękką pościel ze skrzydła szpitalnego, otulającą jej uleczone ciało. Nigdy w życiu nie czuła się lepiej. Wrażenie minęło, gdy usiadła… I spojrzała prosto w twarz, której nikt nie chce zobaczyć po nocnym wypoczynku. Hermiona mrugnęła, ale to nie usunęło Czarnego Pana z pokoju.

_Interesująca sala szpitalna, z najczulszą opieką w całej Brytanii_, pomyślała.

– Dobrze, wreszcie się obudziłaś. Naprawdę nie mam czasu na słabe, niekompetentne szlamy; tu masz swoje zadanie – i rzucił jej kopertę.

Oniemiała, Hermiona popatrzyła na nią i z powrotem na Voldemorta.

– Nie jestem jedną z twoich służących – syknęła bezmyślnie – po czym poczuła natychmiastową ochotę na odgryzienie sobie języka i przekonanie łóżka, żeby zżarło na miejscu ją i jej niewyparzoną gębę. Rozdrażnione westchnienie było jednak jedyną odpowiedzią.

– Czy ja naprawdę muszę wyłożyć ci wszystko na tacy, Granger, czy jesteś zdolna do wytworzenia własnej, inteligentnej myśli zamiast parafrazowania książkowej wiedzy?

Nie miała najbledszego pojęcia, o czym on mówi.

– To jest twoje zadanie, praktykantko – powiedział Czarny Pan słodko. – Oczekuje się ode mnie, że będę pełnił rolę twojego przewodnika. Możesz więc swobodnie NIE narzucać mi się z głupimi pytaniami.

Hermiona się zagapiła. On był jej przewodnikiem. On? Czarny Pan był jednym z Opiekunów czegośtam? I Opiekunowie wybrali jego – do pomocy – dla niej? Jaki idiota uznał to za dobry pomysł? Teraz będzie zmuszona poradzić sobie samodzielnie, a on zrobi wszystko, żeby utrudnić jej sukces.

– Tu masz swój świstoklik. Wysłałem sowę do starego głupca, więc wie, że wrócisz z opóźnieniem. Jestem przekonany, że wytworzy przepiękną bajkę dla usprawiedliwienia twojej nieobecności.

Pamiętaj tylko, że nie masz pozwolenia na ujawnianie jakichkolwiek sekretów Opiekunów zewnętrznemu światu. Adios.

Ściany zatrzęsły się, gdy z hukiem zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Oszołomiona, Hermiona wpatrzyła się w nie. To się nie stało. Los w żaden sposób nie mógł być tak okrutny.

Powoli przesunęła się na brzeg łóżka, zwinęła kopertę, by włożyć ją do kieszeni spódnicy i założyła buty. Ciągle była ubrana we wczorajszy strój; całkowicie czysty i jakby wyprasowany, choć w nim spała. Jej płaszcz zwisał z krzesła ustawionego przy łóżku. Ubrała go szybko i z ulgą poczuła swoją różdżkę w prawej kieszeni. Zdecydowanie wychodziła stąd.

Jej ręka sięgnęła już po świstoklik, kiedy zauważyła książkę leżącą zaraz obok na półce, „Rzeczywistość magii". Niewiarygodnie rzadką i bezcenną. Przez lata widziała tyle odniesień do niej w najróżniejszych tomach, że oddałaby wszystko, by móc ją przeczytać. No i biblioteka Hogwartu nie posiadała kopii… Esy – Floresy nie potrafiły jej sprowadzić.

Ale ona nie była złodziejem.

Jej spojrzenie powędrowało do drzwi, podczas gdy ręka wahała się wciąż w powietrzu. Właściwie… może mogła po prostu pożyczyć książkę? To nie byłaby kradzież, przecież planowała oddać, tak?

Zresztą, on nie bardzo mógł wysłać za nią aurorów. Hermiona złapała książkę, włożyła pod spódnicę i nakryła koszulą. Po czym błyskawicznie złapała świstoklik i poczuła znajome szarpnięcie w pępku.

~o~o~o~

Jęknęła głośno, gdy siłą rozpędu przeleciała przez fotel i wylądowała na podłodze dyrektorskiego gabinetu.

– Moja droga! – Dumbledore pośpiesznie podszedł i pomógł jej wstać. – Ufam, że ma się pani dobrze, panno Granger?

– Dobrze? Dobrze? –powtórzyła powoli Hermiona. – Pyta pan, czy mam się dobrze? Mój przewodnik to…

Między nimi pomknęło zaklęcie i przed oczami mignął jej widok chowanej różdżki.

– Ściany mają tu uszy, panno Granger. Wierzę, że wciąż jesteś świadoma, że podlegasz magicznej umowie o poufności.

Usta Hermiony otworzyły się i zamknęły w bardzo rybim stylu. Magiczna umowa o poufności? Kiedy Czarny Pan był jej przewodnikiem? Dumbledore zamierzał wciąż tego od niej wymagać? To musiał być żart.

– Dobrze, jesteś świadoma delikatności sytuacji.

Delikatności? Nie, tego nie zauważyła. Nigdy jej przez myśl nie przeszło, że Lord Voldemort mógłby wykorzystać ją, by dostać się do Harry'ego. Z wysiłkiem powstrzymała chęć przewrócenia oczami.

– Na razie możemy rozmawiać swobodnie, rzuciłem zaklęcie wyciszające. Naturalnie wiem, kto jest twoim przewodnikiem – dodał spokojnie Dumbledore. – To niefortunne, ale nie nieoczekiwane.

Obawiałem się wcześniej, że to może być on, ale nie możemy zrobić niczego, by zmienić sytuację. Będziesz po prostu musiała dać sobie z tym radę. I wyciągnąć korzyści.

– Wyciągnąć korzyści? – powtórzyła, zdenerwowana. – Korzyści?

– Tak – odpowiedział nieporuszony. – Tom jest jednym z najlepszych Opiekunów. Jego wiedza o naszym… eee… zakonie… jest szeroka. Wielu umarłoby, by zostać jego praktykantem.

Hermiona pomyślała, że to właściwie nie był aż tak _hipotetyczny_ scenariusz. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Opiekunowi nie wolno zabić swojej praktykantki, Hermiono. Kara, którą otrzymałby w razie twojej śmierci pod jego pieczą jest tak surowa, że będzie chciał uniknąć jej za wszelką cenę. Bo niby dlaczego uratował ci dziś życie? Tak długo, jak jesteś jego praktykantką, pozostajesz najbezpieczniejszym uczestnikiem tej wojny i on ma obowiązek cię prowadzić. Nie ma w tej kwestii żadnego wyboru.

– Nie poprowadzi mnie nigdzie indziej, tylko w kierunku przegranej – odpowiedziała zrezygnowanym głosem. – Mam mugolskie pochodzenie i oboje dobrze wiemy, co on o tym myśli.

– O, jestem pewien, że możesz go przekonać. – Oczy Dumbledore'a zalśniły irytująco.

– To dopiero będzie wydarzenie… – powiedziała cicho. Wyjęła z kieszeni nieotwartą wciąż kopertę i pokazała ją dyrektorowi.

– Powiedział: „Możesz swobodnie NIE narzucać mi się z głupimi pytaniami."

– Tak powiedział? – Dumbledore zachichotał.

– Tak. Czy to brzmi, jakby chciał mi pomóc w zwycięstwie?

Dyrektor wzruszył ramionami.

– Zadania są dla praktykantów, nie Opiekunów. Problemy, na jakie możesz natrafić po drodze, musisz rozwiązać sama.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę. Miała nadzieję, że Dumbledore pomoże jej zmienić przewodnika, ale to najwyraźniej nie miało się stać. Była ugotowana.

– Ufam, że Tom wyleczył cię całkowicie?

Pokiwała tylko głową.

– Tak myślałem. Powiedziałem wszystkim tu, w Hogwarcie, że zostałaś wysłana do zagranicznego uzdrowiciela, który pozostanie anonimowy dla bezpieczeństwa.

– W środku nocy, panie profesorze?

– Tam, gdzie on mieszka, to wcale nie była noc – wyjaśnił rozbawiony Dumbledore. – Jeśli ktoś spyta, odpowiadaj krótko i prosto. O wiele łatwiej będzie się nie zdradzić, jeśli nie powiesz zbyt dużo i ich znudzisz.

– Bo nie będą drążyć.

– Dokładnie. A teraz radzę zacząć wykonywanie zadania, Hermiono, do września musisz mieć wszystkie odpowiedzi.

– Wiem, dziękuję, profesorze. – _Za nic_, dodała w myślach, idąc do drzwi.

– Nie zapomnij swojej książki – zawołał za nią Dumbledore.

Hermiona zamarła. Na portki Merlina, dlaczego nigdy nie mogło jej się poszczęścić? Zupełnie czerwona, obróciła się i podeszła do dyrektora trzymającego „Rzeczywistość magii".

– Ta książka prezentuje bardzo intrygującą teorię; szczególnie dla tych, którzy potrafią przejrzeć subtelne detale w prezentowanym tam rozumowaniu.

– Tylko pożyczam – wyszeptała przepraszająco.

– Nawet przez sekundę w to nie wątpiłem, panno Granger.

Zawstydzona, wyszła szybko z gabinetu. Na szczęście, wszyscy byli na lekcjach albo wciąż w skrzydle szpitalnym, jak Ron i reszta, więc Hermiona dotarła do swojego dormitorium bez przeszkód. Położyła porwaną książkę na otoczonym osłonami stoliku nocnym i usiadła na łóżku, otwierając wreszcie kopertę. Uda jej się. Samej. Nie na darmo była najbystrzejszą czarownicą swojego pokolenia; nie potrzebowała niczyjej pomocy.

_Do siedemnastego października ma Pani czas na opanowanie wszystkich metod kontrolowanego rzucania zaklęć. Okazały esej (długość pozostawiamy do Pani uznania) ma zostać oddany miesiąc przed powyższą datą. Rzeczona praca będzie musiała zawierać również Pani opinię i być oparta na doświadczeniu w kontrolowanym czarowaniu. Następnie stawi się pani na ustny egzamin, na którym udowodni Pani poprawność przedstawionych teorii. Podczas późniejszego pokazu oczekiwać będzie się od Pani wykorzystania zdobytej wiedzy w praktyce poprzez udaremnienie rzuconego już zaklęcia, zanim zostanie ono zrealizowane._

To było niemożliwe. Kiedy zaklęcie zostanie już rzucone, mknie w przestrzeni, jest nie do powstrzymania. Hermiona w oszołomieniu wpatrywała się w ostatnie zdanie. W jakim celu mieliby zadać praktykantom zadanie nie do wykonania? To było niemożliwe, prawda? Nigdy nie słyszała o przypadku cofnięcia raz rzuconego zaklęcia.

Jedna rzecz była jednak pewna. Nie potrzebowała jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Ze zrezygnowanym westchnieniem, Hermiona położyła się na łóżku. Cud się ziścił: Hermiona Jean Granger nie miała ochoty iść na lekcje.


	2. Rozdział 2

Dziękuję za pomoc, rady i różne takie Apollowi, Mysiszczurek i, oczywiście, Pearlady!

**Rozdział 2**

Tik, tak. Tik, tak. Dźwięk wskazówek zegara wbijał mu się w umysł. Tik, tak. Tik, tak – rozlegało się w cichym gabinecie. Książka nie potrafiła zupełnie rozproszyć jego uwagi, była tak całkowicie i irytująco niedoskonała. Wręcz przytłaczała i rzygała niedoskonałością, ale to tik, tak, tik, tak... Nie mógł się skupić, kiedy drobny przedmiot po drugiej stronie pokoju przypominał mu okrutnie, że czas ucieka ciągle, bez wysiłku, bez miłosierdzia. Tiktak. TikTAK.

Jego różdżka pojawiła się nagle znikąd, machnął nią niedbale, nie odrywając oczu od strony.

– _Confringo!_

Jeden huk i błoga, niezakłócona niczym cisza. Żadnych więcej przypomnień o tym, że czas płynie, a on się starzeje. Zaczytany wsunął różdżkę w rękaw i przewrócił stronę.

– Panujemy nad sobą, panujemy – pouczył go kpiący głos.

Lord Voldemort westchnął z irytacją. Tylko. Nie. On.

Zdecydowanie powinien znaleźć sposób na obejście tej śmiesznej zasady Opiekunów, według której nie mogli się wzajemnie zabijać. Kiedy to załatwi, zmiecie ich wszystkich z powierzchni ziemi, całą Radę Czternastu (pozbawioną obecnie jednego członka). Gdyby wiedział zawczasu, że to będzie tak nieznośnie szczęśliwa, pławiąca się w swojej idiotycznej demokracji banda kretynów, odstąpiłby tę fuchę innemu idiocie. Ale nieee, musiał być ciekawy. Ha! Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, mógłby pomyśleć, że jego animagiczna forma ma ogon i jest na najlepszej drodze do zakumplowania się z najbardziej irytująco apodyktyczną, praworządną prefekt naczelną z Gryffindoru, której miał kiedyś nieszczęście podlegać.

– Nie zaproponujesz mi, żebym usiadł? – spytał tryskający radością Gellert Grindelwald, który właśnie zainteresował się porcelanową figurką na kominku. Chwycił ją między dwa palce i podniósł na poziom oczu.

– To nie moje krzesło, bym mógł je oferować – odparł całkowicie niewinnie Voldemort.

– I niby kiedy ci to przeszkodziło? – mruknął Gellert, podnosząc brew na widok pawich piór przyczepionych do zadka rzeczonej figurki.

– Co tu robisz?

– A, nudziło mi się w Nurmengardzie i pomyślałem sobie, że wpadnę i sprawdzę, jak się mają sprawy ze szlamą. – Ostatni raz pokręcił głową z politowaniem i, nie kryjąc uśmieszku, odłożył figurkę na miejsce.

– Nie potrzebuję pomocy od przegranych, Gellercie. Szlama już niedługo nie będzie żadnym problemem.

– Hmmm… Powiedziałbym, że bagatelizujesz sprawę.

– Dziękuję za informację i żegnam. – Voldemort machnął na niego lekceważąco ręką.

– Ponowne zdobycie przewagi w Radzie przez naszą stronę jest sprawą wagi absolutnie najwyższej. Od wieków nie było dla nas lepszej okazji.

– Nie ma czegoś takiego jak „my".

– Ciemność, człowieku, ciemność! Moglibyśmy przejąć kontrolę. Pomyśl o tym wszystkim, co razem moglibyśmy osiągnąć!

Dla Grindelwalda musiało być oczywiste, że on wciąż nie widzi najmniejszego sensu w obecności jakiegoś „my" w tym równaniu. Ale Voldemort był przekonany, że sam Gellert traktuje problematyczny termin niezobowiązująco, więc postanowił to zignorować. Najchętniej wykopałby każde „my" (rozumiane, rzecz jasna, jako „każdy oprócz mnie") z tej cholernej Rady na stałe. Ale najpierw trzeba byłoby zdobyć odpowiednią władzę.

– Szkoda, że w takim razie wybrałeś Malfoya jako swojego kandydata. Powiedziałbym, że to Li Mei wybrała zwycięzcę. Tak więc równowaga Rady nie zostanie zakłócona.

– Nie musiałoby tak być, gdybyś włożył choć trochę wysiłku, by wybrać odpowiednio ciemnego kandydata – wysyczał Gellert. – Moje wybory są niesamowicie ograniczone, kiedy tkwię w Nurmengardzie.

– Tak, bo spędzasz tam tyyyle czasu.

– Mogę opuszczać go tylko w interesach, gdy wypełniam zadania Opiekuna, wiesz o tym.

– Więc to dla ciebie niezrównanie wygodne, że jako Opiekun masz aż tyle interesów do załatwienia. A to mogłoby się zmienić tak łatwo…

– Czy to groźba?

– Jeśli wolisz, Gellercie. Osobiście nazwałbym to obietnicą. Poza tym mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty od przetrząsania świata w poszukiwaniu idioty, który jest uważany za geniusza tylko przez poprawne wypowiedzenie trudnej sylaby w zaklęciu. Witaj w Radzie, jeśli tylko znasz alfabet w kolejności. – Jego pogardliwy śmiech wypełnił nagle gabinet.

Gellert Grindelwald zmrużył oczy, wyraźnie już poirytowany.

– Jeśli nie bierzesz tych mocy na poważnie, jesteś…

– Och, biorę moce na poważnie. To Opiekunowie nie zawsze zasługują na moje poważanie – przerwał mu Voldemort, zatrzaskując książkę i wstając z krzesła. Podszedł do półek i wybrał sobie kolejną, po czym spokojnie usiadł z powrotem i pogrążył się w lekturze, jakby nikogo, prócz niego, tam nie było.

– Nie ma z tobą żadnej zabawy – westchnął po chwili Gellert.

– W takim razie dlaczego nie poszukasz jej u swojego starego kumpla Albusa?

– Już to zrobiłem. Zrobiłem z niego przewodnika Dracona.

Voldemort zerknął znad książki i uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

– O, dzięki. Nie omieszkam tego wykorzystać.

– Tak myślałem. Choć sądzę, że Albus to przewidział. Nie jest jakimś ministerskim półgłówkiem. – Gellert ziewnął szeroko.

– Zmęczony? Zdaje się, że z Albusem… było więcej zabawy?

– Ooo, zdecydowanie! – zgodził się natychmiast. – Ty jesteś nudny, wiesz? Tworzymy Ciemną Stronę – powinniśmy dobrze się bawić, mieć ciastka, a ty co robisz? Tylko zaczytujesz się w tych swoich księgach i wyglądasz tak, że... naprawdę trudno powiedzieć, jak wyglądasz.

– A siebie widziałeś ostatnio w lustrze?

– Ja siedzę w więzieniu, jaka jest twoja wymówka?

Lord Voldemort z uśmieszkiem uniósł głowę znad książki.

– Nie zależy mi. Dobry wygląd nie ma dla mnie żadnego znaczenia.

– No jasne – zaczął Gellert z niedowierzaniem. – Wymówka brzydkich ludzi. Nie liczy się wygląd, tylko to, co wewnątrz – zakpił. – No, to która czarnomagiczna klątwa walnęła rykoszetem w twój nos? A kolor skóry to ci się zmienił w duchowaty przy próbie usunięcia trądziku? Nie, nie, ja wiem! Skusiłeś się na Zaklęcie Śnieżnobiałej Skóry i źle wymówiłeś „uoyia" w Lyiuoyia. To musiało się tak skończyć. – I ryknął jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem.

Voldemort zerknął na niego pobłażliwie i podjął próbę dalszego czytania.

– Może powinieneś pozwolić swojej praktykantce zrobić coś dla siebie w tej kwestii, hę? – zakpił radośnie Grindelwald.

Voldemort znów zatrzasnął księgę.

– Masz jakiś powód, by wciąż tu być?

– Już ci przecież powiedziałem, po co tu jestem. Zmartwiłem się tą całą sprawą z Granger. Albus ma świetne wyczucie, jeśli chodzi o wybieranie kandydatów, którym jednak się powodzi. Trzech jego podwładnych zostało Opiekunami, a to więcej niż osiągnął jakikolwiek inny Opiekun. Nie chciałbym, by kolejny jego gnom skaził naszą Radę, a ty zdajesz się nie dostrzegać powagi sytuacji.

– Powagi? – prychnął Voldemort. – Już ci to raz powiedziałem, nie ma żadnego problemu i żadnej powagi do kompletu. Dziewczyna nie odważy się wrócić po pomoc i z pewnością polegnie na całej linii.

– Twoim zadaniem jest ją prowadzić. Jak to inni zobaczą…

– Nie zrobią nic – dokończył, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie. – Świetnie znam wymogi, jakie musi spełniać przewodnik. Nie mogę być odpowiedzialny za ignorancję małej dziewczynki, która nie jest zdolna do wypełniania instrukcji, które jej pozostawiłam.

Gellert zmarszczył brwi, podnosząc kolejną niedorzeczną figurkę.

– To brzmi jak coś wybornie podłego. No weź, powiedz.

– Zostawiłem „Rzeczywistość magii" na kredensie, obok jej świstoklika do domu. – Voldemort zaśmiał się. – Nikt mi nie powie, że nie dałem jej możliwości dotarcia do niezbędnej wiedzy.

Gellert aż sapnął.

– Zwariowałeś? Dałeś jej tę książkę? Ona zawiera… wszystko!

– Wszystko? Cóż, dla upośledzonych umysłowo to mogłoby sprawiać wrażenie wszystkiego – zadumał się na chwilę. – Ale nie słuchasz mnie, Gellercie. Nie dałem jej książki. Ona tylko leżała na widoku.

– Zostawiła ją za sobą? – wyszczerzył się Grindelwald.

– Nikt nie odważa się kraść od Lorda Voldemorta.

– Albus się wścieknie, kiedy się dowie. Z przyjemnością zobaczę wtedy jego minę.

– Cieszę się, że mogłem się tu przysłużyć. Mam nadzieję, że twoje rozterki kończą się w tym miejscu?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

– Co? – warknął Voldemort. – Wciąż ci się wydaje, że nie potrafię zająć się jakąś dziewczynką?

– Zwyczajnie nie mogę przestać się zastanawiać, co może knuć Albus. Wiesz, że musiał mieć jakiś ukryty motyw, by podrzucić ci tę konkretną dziewczynę.

Voldemort prychnął.

– Prawdopodobnie by uratować jej nędzne, mugolskie życie.

– No, może… – zastanowił się Gellert. – Ale mam wrażenie, że coś mi ucieka. Albus nigdy nie jest tak oczywisty. Tak w ogóle to reszta będzie marudzić, że nie powiedziałeś dziewczynie, by wzięła ze sobą książkę.

– Och, ależ problemy, na jakie praktykantka natrafia po drodze, musi rozwiązać sama – Voldemort drwiąco zacytował regulamin. – Jak sądzę, według tej reguły murek odgradzający ją od wiedzy powinna pokonać samodzielnie. Czego ta szlama w tym przypadku nie mogłaby uczynić.

– Nie mogłaby? – Grindelwald podniósł brwi. – Nie sprawdziłeś?

Para czerwonych oczu wpatrywała się w niego z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

– Była przerażona. Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że jakaś mała Gryfonka odważyłaby się narazić na mój gniew i_ ukraść_ coś…?

– Gdzie tak dokładnie położyłeś tę książkę? – spytał Gellert, odkładając figurkę ze zmarszczonym w niesmaku nosem.

– W dół, hallem, drugie drzwi po prawej – odpowiedział mu obojętny głos.

Grindelwald wypadł z komnaty. Po kilku sekundach posiadłością wstrząsnął jego głośny śmiech. Zaraz pojawił się z powrotem i z szerokim uśmiechem oparł wygodnie o framugę drzwi.

– Więc nikt nie odważa się kraść od Lorda Voldemorta, tak? Wiesz, chyba zaczynam lubić tę małą szlamę. Może nawet zagłosuję na nią następnym razem.

Voldemort popatrzył na jego uśmiech i poderwał się na nogi.

– Nadwerężasz moją cierpliwość – warknął, wychodząc na korytarz.

– Albus wybrał tę dziewczynę nie bez powodu, _Tom_.

Lord Voldemort parę sekund później zatrzymał się w wejściu do i tak już otwartego pokoju gościnnego.

Jego ręka zacisnęła się na framudze i zaraz mocno zatrzasnął drzwi.

– Tak, zdecydowanie ją lubię. – Gellert uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Z czego się tak cieszysz? Nie, żeby dziewczyna Pottera miała zrozumieć choć słowo z tego, co przeczyta. Nikomu to się nie udało, nie bez pomocy. – Złośliwy uśmiech wspiął się na jego wężową twarz.

– Hmmm… Miała perfekcyjne oceny jak dotąd. Tego nikt przed nią, za wyjątkiem ciebie, nie dokonał.

Nagle Grindelwald uznał za niezbędne pozostawienie Czarnego Pana samemu sobie. W końcu wciąż nie posiadał różdżki. Choć nie do końca jej potrzebował, nie ciągnęło go do pojedynku z kimś, kto raczej nie oszczędziłby mu poważnych obrażeń.

Ułamek sekundy po jego bezgłośnym zniknięciu ściana korytarza, którą dopiero co osłaniał, doznała poważnego uszczerbku. Kłykcie dłoni, w której Voldemort trzymał różdżkę, zbielały zupełnie. On sam musiał wziąć kilka głębokich wdechów, by opanować swój gniew. Ostatnia uwaga Grindelwalda naprawdę wyprowadziła go z równowagi.

– Albus Dumbledore – wysyczał w pustą przestrzeń. – Albus Dumbledore i jego gierki.

Machnął ręką i w jego dłoni pojawił się kawałek pergaminu. Pergaminu, który rozbawiony dyrektor wręczył mu prawie rok wcześniej. Z nieruchomą twarzą wpatrywał się przez chwilę w dziurę, którą Hermionie Granger udało się wypalić w teoretycznie niezniszczalnym dokumencie. Istniało trzynaście takich starożytnych pergaminów i teraz dwa były uszkodzone.

Wciąż pamiętał, jakby to się zdarzyło zaledwie poprzedniego dnia. To był jego czwarty rok w Hogwarcie. Po wymknięciu się z zamku kisł w jakiejś zawszonej dziurze, słuchając idiotów, wypytujących go o rzeczy, które nie miały nic wspólnego z jakąkolwiek istotną teorią magii. Wtedy właśnie rozpoznał bezbarwny głos swojego nauczyciela Transmutacji.

– _Tylko wysoce nielegalna czarnomagiczna klątwa mogłaby spowodować powstanie w tym pergaminie dziury, panie Riddle. Mógłby nam pan wytłumaczyć, jak to się stało, że ktoś w pana wieku miał nie tylko wiedzę o takiej klątwie, ale i na tyle daleko posunięty brak zasad moralnych, by jej użyć?_

Miał wtedy wielką ochotę uderzyć głową o blat drewnianego stołu albo – jeszcze lepiej – uderzyć głową Dumbledore'a o ten blat. Mocno. Ale miał swoją nienaruszoną reputację do utrzymania, więc dopisał to tylko do swojej Listy Wymarzonych Prezentów Na Święta.

– _Nie byłem świadomy, że zwykłe zaklęcia czyszczące są dziś uznawane za nielegalne – odpowiedział Tom gładko._

– _Zwykłe zaklęcie czyszczące nie odniosłoby takiego skutku. Nikomu w całej historii nie udało się choćby naruszyć tego dokumentu._

_Tom wzruszył ramionami._

– _Może po prostu miarka się przebrała._

– _Może… – powtórzył Dumbledore, zanim inna zakapturzona postać rozpoczęła dywagacje nad mocą i zręcznością w używaniu magii, które były niezbędne do wywiercenia takiej dziury._

To, że dyrektor nie chciał go w Radzie, wzmocniło jego postanowienie zwycięstwa – mimo że wcześniej poczuł przemożną chęć opuszczenia pomieszczenia, gdy tylko rozpoznał jego głos. Słuchanie Dumbledore'a na zajęciach było wystarczającą katorgą dla jego umysłu. Nie widział powodu, by jeszcze dobrowolnie godzić się na te przeżycia. Jednakże oglądanie jakiejkolwiek porażki Dumbledore'a zawsze był warte co nieco zachodu. Został więc i upewnił się, że wywrze na Opiekunach odpowiednie wrażenie, że będzie ostatnim kandydatem, który się ostanie, że wygra. To nie było trudne. Dyskusja stała na żenującym poziomie. Z pewnością żadna cuchnąca szlama nie mogłaby przebić jego nienagannego wystąpienia.

Lord Voldemort zwinnie wezwał sowę i zaczął pisać. Kiedy list był skończony, zapieczętował go machnięciem różdżki. Zadowolony z siebie wyszczerzył się do niewinnie wyglądającego na jej wierzchu napisu „Hermiona Jean Granger". Dziewczyna pożałuje zadzierania z nim i to pożałuje tego srogo. Mając tę sprawę za sobą, rozejrzał się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu zajęcia. Nie miał już ochoty na czytanie. Cóż, w zasadzie mógłby jeszcze trochę pomęczyć Malfoyów. Nagini pewnie nie pogardziłaby ładnym pawiem, ale – z drugiej strony – nie było zabawy bez Lucjusza, bo nie sądził też, by Narcyza przejmowała się jakimiś ptakami. Jednakże tym razem nie miał zamiaru odpuszczać tym idiotom. Jeśli nie byli w stanie uciec z Azkabanu, kiedy nie było tam Dementorów, mogli sobie w nim gnić, ile chcieli.

Cały rok zmarnowany. Właściwie mógłby z marszu wejść do Ministerstwa Magii, ale uznał, że rozważniej będzie pozostać i odbudować swoje siły w ukryciu. Jak dotąd szło mu świetnie… No, do czasu, kiedy udało mu się przejrzeć umysł Pottera. Wiedząc, że ten udaje się do Ministerstwa, popełnił błąd, pojawiając się w nim osobiście. Knot pewnie negowałby jego powrót w nieskończoność, gdyby on – wspaniałomyślnie – nie postanowił dostarczyć mu dowodów. Jego usposobienie znów wzięło górę nad rozsądkiem. Cóż, miał w związku z tym wszystkim ochotę poznęcać się nad niektórymi swoimi sługami do ich nieprzytomności. Sześciu nastoletnich smarkaczy to było dla nich zbyt wiele, by uchronić kulę z przepowiednią przed rozbiciem się na kawałki.

Teraz musiał znaleźć sposób, by dostać w swoje ręce tę wróżbitkę. Zwolnienie Trelawney przez Umbridge uznał za istny dar losu (infiltrował wtedy Hogwart tak, jak nigdy dotąd i wiedział o wszystkim), ale Dumbledore upewnił się, że jego cenna nauczycielka pozostanie dla niego nieosiągalna. Gdyby Mistrz Eliksirów miał dostatecznie dużo osobistego uroku, mógłby pewnie bez wzbudzania żadnych podejrzeń wywieść ją daleko poza mury Hogwartu. Niestety emanował jedynie mrokiem i fatum… a Zakon zbyt szybko przybył do Ministerstwa.

Pogrążony w myślach odchylił się do tyłu i postukał palcami o blat stołu. Jego szczur jak dotąd nie odkrył jeszcze niczego dziwnego w zachowaniu Snape'a. Wszystko miało swoje doskonale wytłumaczenie.

Zaklął. Można by powiedzieć, że zbyt doskonałe.

Jaki sens ma szpiegowanie kogoś, kiedy w żaden sposób nie można na niego niczego znaleźć? No, żadnego. Może trzeba lepiej umotywować Glizdogona, żeby zaczął szpiegować skutecznie?

_Tak, wreszcie coś do zrobienia._ Z tą myślą Czarny Pan deportował się.

~o~o~o~

Mimo że spora ilość magii wiązała się z przybyciem i ukrywaniem jego obecności tutaj, o jego pojawieniu się powiadomił Dumbledore'a jedynie cichy szelest szat. Magia Grindelwalda miała swój unikalny charakter, stawała się wyczuwalna dopiero, gdy było już za późno. Ludzie, którzy go znali, uważali go za dość głośną, wiecznie uradowaną i wylewną osobę, ale jego moc była – dla przeciwieństwa – ciemna, cicha i mordercza.

Odbiegając wzrokiem od stosu papierów piętrzącego się na jego biurku, spojrzał znad swoich śmiesznych okularków i westchnął.

– Gellercie, możesz opuszczać Nurmengard tylko i wyłącznie w sprawach Opiekunów.

– Coś musi być więc na rzeczy – odparł radośnie Grindelwald, podnosząc z biurka Dumbledore'a jedno z ciekawych świecidełek, by przyjrzeć się mu uważnie.

– Słucham zatem – odparł Dumbledore i niezauważenie odwrócił spoczywający na górze stosu dokument do góry nogami.

– Chciałem zapytać, jak się ma mój protegowany.

– Nie wpadłeś tu zapytać, jak sprawuje się Draco Malfoy.

– Nie? – spytał Gellert z fałszywym przejęciem. – Byłem pewien, że to dlatego tu… Ah, no, jeśli nie chcesz nic mówić… – Wzruszył ramionami i bezceremonialnie usadził się na blacie jego biurka.

– Widać nie chcę.

– W takim razie – jak ma się twoja protegowana?

– Wiedziałem, że jesteś tu, by zapytać o Hermionę Granger.

– Wiedziałeś? Cóż, ostatnio najwyraźniej jestem dość przewidywalny. Więc powiedz mi, czy ta mała szla… – przerwał widząc ostry wzrok Dumbledore'a – …szprotka jest zadowolona z przewodnika, którego jej wybrałeś?

Dumbledore założył ręce na siebie i odchylił do tyłu w fotelu.

– Gellercie, nie masz lepszych rzeczy do roboty?

– O, widzę, że nikt mnie już nie chce – wycedził, robiąc skwaszoną minę. – Muszę przyznać, że byłem zadziwiony – może nie tak jak on, ale jednak dość zdziwiony – kiedy zdecydowałeś się uczynić go jej przewodnikiem. Czy ona nie jest najlepszą przyjaciółką twojego cudownego chłopca? Wiesz, tego z wielką czerwoną kropką na plecach, krzyczącą, że jego dni są policzone? Jeszcze raz – jak się zwał? Otter, Dotter, Nutter?

– Potter – odparł spokojnie Dumbledore. – I tak – Hermiona i Harry są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego w związku z tym nie powinna dostać takiego przewodnika, na jakiego zasługuje – i mam tu na myśli – najlepszego z możliwych. Rada jest w końcu neutralna, a ja uznałem, że Tom jest najlepszym wyborem dla Hermiony.

– Mhmm, więc wybierając go, miałeś na myśli jej dobro. Nigdy bym nie zgadł – odparł, przyciskając do serca kolejne srebrne świecidło.

– Jeśli mógłbym cię przeprosić – zaczął Dumbledore – naprawdę przeszkadzasz mi w wypełnianiu obowiązków.

– Tak, wybacz – przeprosił Gellert, umieszczając wspomniany przedmiot na biurku, ale w zamian porywając z góry stosiku podejrzany artykuł. – Horkruksy? Albusie, nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że należysz do osób, które przestraszone osiągniętym wiekiem, uciekają się do takich metod. Co się stało z twoim planem odnalezienia Insygniów?

– Nigdzie nie ma śladu po Kamieniu – odparł prosto Dumbledore, wyrywając Gellertowi artykuł z ręki.

– Kamieniu? – spytał zadziwiony. – Więc znalazłeś Pelerynę–Niewidkę!

– Dawno temu.

– Niesamowite – zadumał się Gellert. – Tak blisko.

– A jednak – tak daleko – odpowiedział Dumbledore, zadziwiony łatwością, z jaką udało mu się zmienić temat rozmowy.

– Więc, co tam sobie kombinujesz, Albusie?

Albus zamrugał.

– Przepraszam?

– Daj spokój, wiesz, że nie pogardzę dobrym knuciem. – Gellert, podniecony, zatarł ręce.

– Naprawdę mam tutaj sporo pracy, więc jeśli nie masz mi do powiedzenia nic ważnego, nie krępuj się oddalić.

– Eh, nie ma już z tobą zabawy. – Gellert zeskoczył biurka ze zwinnością, o jaką nikt chyba nie mógłby go po jego pozorach posądzić. – Może pomęczę kogo innego…

– Nie krępuj się, naprawdę – odparł Dumbledore, zupełnie nieporuszony.

– Choć ja wiedziałem, że to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim do tego dojdziesz – powiedział, pukając palcem wskazującym wierzch artykułu. – Może powinienem pomęczyć właśnie jego? Tak, to mógłby być ktoś zainteresowany dyskusją nad twoimi ukrytymi motywami. Może to Lord Voldemort powie mi, co kombinujesz.

Dumbledore potrząsnął głową.

– Naprawdę zbyt wielu rzeczy doszukujesz się w tym, co robię.

– Śmiem stwierdzić, że to niemożliwe – zaśmiał się Gellert. – Nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś, co ta szl… szlachetna Gryfonka sądzi o twojej decyzji.

– Nie wie, że to ja zdecydowałem.

– Wiem, ale nie uważasz, że powinieneś to zrobić, zanim ktoś postanowi oświecić ją przed tobą?

– Hermiona zrozumie moją decyzję.

– Tak myślisz?

– Jest dość bezpieczna jako jego praktykantka.

Gellert prychnął.

– O tak, bo niemożność bycia zabitym świetnie świadczy o bezpieczeństwie. Głupia ta zasada, że jeden Opiekun nie może zabić… – Zamilkł i jego twarz rozjaśniła się przez najczystsze olśnienie. – Chwileczkę! Albusie, chyba nie wydaje ci się, że… Nie, nawet ty nie byłbyś tak…

– Nie byłbym tak…?

– Tak szalony!

– Ty widzisz szalone rzeczy wszędzie wokół, Gellercie. Nie mogę powiedzieć, by to służyło twojej wiarygodności.

– Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że uda jej rzucić Avadę tak, by tego nie spostrzegł?

Dumbledore zerknął na niego, coś rozważając.

– Pokładam wiele ufności w umiejętnościach Hermiony, poradzi sobie ze wszystkim – odpowiedział ostrożnie.

– Na Merlina, Albusie, ile ona ma lat… szesnaście?

– I jest jedną z najbardziej uzdolnionych wiedźm – poza tobą, oczywiście – które dane mi było poznać.

Gellert skrzywił się w związku z jego żartem.

– Zabawne… A przez chwilę myślałem, że chciałeś pomóc swojemu pupilowi wywinąć się przez postawienie jego najlepszej przyjaciółki na linii ognia. Ale powinienem był pamiętać, że ty o wszystkich _troszczysz się_ tak samo – zaszydził. – Zastanawiam się, jak zareaguje Potter, kiedy dowie się, że wystawiłeś Granger na niebezpieczeństwo, by móc go chronić.

– Nawet gdyby Harry mógł poznać nasze sekrety, nie byłoby nic, czego mógłby się dowiedzieć. Jak zwykle widzisz rzeczy, których nie ma; a Tom jest najlepszym wyborem dla Hermiony tak czy inaczej.

– Pomyślałeś o wszystkim pod każdym względem, czyż nie? – Gellert patrzył na swojego dawnego przyjaciela z podziwem niemalże. – Cholerka, szkoda, że nie stanąłeś po mojej stronie – mruknął. – Pasujesz tam.

– Zobaczymy.

Magia zatańczyła wokół nich i na moment przed swoim zniknięciem Gellert wyszczerzył się.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to wszystko może okazać się dla ciebie bombą z opóźnionym zapłonem, prawda? Ona w końcu wybuchnie, przyjacielu.

– O, naprawdę? Rozwiniesz to jakoś?

– Nie, raczej nie. Prowadź mojego protegowanego dobrze, nie znoszę być rozczarowanym.

– Zrobię wszystko, by Draco skorzystał z okazji, która przed nim wyrosła – odparł Dumbledore z uśmiechem i typowym błyskiem w oku.

Gellert zniknął, zanim miał szansę skomentować ten zagadkowy komentarz. Dumbledore tylko odchylił się w fotelu i westchnął ze zmęczenia.

– Niech będę przeklęty, jeśli pozwolę temu chłopakowi dalej grząźć w bagnie, w które wpakował go jego ojciec – dodał łagodnie.


	3. Rozdział 3

Podziękowania za rady i poprawki należą się Pearlady i Mysiszczurek. :)

**Rozdział 3**

Błądząc wzrokiem po suficie, Hermiona zastanawiała się, co zrobić. Jak miała podołać temu niemożliwemu zadaniu, jeśli Dumbledore nie zamierzał jej w nim pomóc? Nie miała bowiem wątpliwości, że jej przewodnik – używała tego terminu luźno i z odpowiednią dozą sarkazmu – kazałby jej zataczać niekończące się kółka wokół niezbędnych informacji. Ona zrobiłaby tak na jego miejscu. Z jedną różnicą: on w tym czasie obdarzałby ją swoim paskudnym uśmieszkiem. Wszyscy Ślizgoni uśmiechali się w ten specyficzny sposób. Może było to jedno z kryteriów przyjęcia do domu?

_On ma obowiązek cię prowadzić. Nie ma w tej kwestii żadnego wyboru._

Taaak, jasne, jakby nie można było tego jakoś obejść. Dopiski małym druczkiem, jak podejrzewała, dało się znaleźć i przy tej zasadzie.

Pozostał jej jeszcze jeden tydzień w Hogwarcie. Może powinna udać się do biblioteki i poszukać tam czegoś na temat kontrolowanego rzucania zaklęć? Kiedy tylko rozpoczną się wakacje, nie będzie miała żadnego dostępu do magicznych ksiąg. Co prawda jej rodzice posiadali ogromne zbiory książek, ale nie znalazłaby w nich nic, co mogłoby ją interesować, natomiast w Norze, do której została zaproszona… trzeba tu coś dodawać?

Chyba że… chyba że profesor Dumbledore zapewni jej dostęp do hogwarckiej biblioteki w wakacje!

Hermiona podskoczyła podekscytowana. To mogłoby rozwiązać wszystkie jej problemy. Nie mógłby jej odmówić, skoro miała do wypełnienia tak poważne zadanie, prawda? Podbudowana na duchu, zgarnęła książki, wrzuciła je do torby i pomknęła na zajęcia. Wydała z siebie przeciągłe jęknięcie, gdy uprzytomniła sobie, że właściwie jest już spóźniona na Eliksiry. Godzinę. Była spóźniona godzinę na Eliksiry! Jeśliby kazano jej wybierać, to od przerywania zająć Snape'owi wolałaby już powrót do Voldemorta, by pozawracać mu głowę w związku z jej zadaniem. Na pewno byłoby to mniej ryzykowne dla zdrowia.

Hermiona postanowiła odrobić swoje poczucie winy związane z nieobecnością na Eliksirach, odwiedzając Rona przed rozpoczęciem kolejnej lekcji – Zaklęć. Jednak kiedy dotarła do skrzydła szpitalnego, nie była już tak pewna swojej decyzji. Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko na jej widok.

– Łaaał, Hermiono, wyglądasz świetnie! Ten cudzoziemski medyk naprawdę musiał zna

się na… Ała! – Z przepełnioną bólem twarzą Ron starał się oswobodzić ramię z żelaznego chwytu szkolnej pielęgniarki.

– Najmocniej przepraszam – wymamrotała pani Pomfrey, nieco ostrożniej wsmarowując ostatnią porcję maści w jego ramię. Zaraz oddaliła się, posyłając jednak Hermionie jedno, krótkie spojrzenie. – Cudzoziemscy medycy… – wymamrotała pod nosem. – Pfff. Już ja wiem, co się mówi o szybkich ozdrowieniach. Albus niech nawet nie śni przychodzić tu i narzekać na swoje uzależnienie od słodyczy, inaczej…

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią głośno i reszta gadaniny już do nich nie dotarła.

Ron wyszczerzył się do Hermiony, kiedy usiadła obok niego i podała mu torbę pełną czekoladowych żab.

– Pomfrey zachowuje się tak odkąd Dumbledore powiedział jej, że wysłał cię na leczenie za granicą. Myślę, że odbiera to jako osobistą zniewagę.

– Aha.

– No ale jak się czujesz?

– W porządku.

– Naprawdę? – Ron dźgnął ją w żebra.

– Ała! – zaprotestowała Hermiona.

– O, widać, że masz się lepiej – zdecydował. – Nie dalej jak wczoraj nie mogłaś się śmiać bez rozpaczliwego trzymania się za klatkę piersiową. Więc kim jest ten cudowny uzdrowiciel? Może też mógłbym skorzystać.

Hermiona zarumieniła się.

– Nie wiem, nie zapamiętałam nazwiska.

Ron uniósł brwi.

– Nie mogłam zrozumieć słowa z tego, co mówił.

– Nie mówił po angielsku?

– No, próbował – odparła. – Ale niewiele to zmieniło.

Ron wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Moja strata w takim razie.

– Można tak powiedzieć – odparła, czując ulgę, że w to uwierzył.

– Cóż, cieszę się, że przynajmniej tobie się udało. Mnie przypadnie za to cała ta troska i… cukierki – powiedział Ron, szczerząc się w oczekiwaniu.

– Tak, jestem pewna, że troska i cukierki stanowią dla ciebie odpowiednią rekompensatę za te szramy.

– No jasne. A tak swoją drogą, mogłabyś powiedzieć Neville'owi, że zaczyna mi brakować lukrowych pałeczek? Pamiętam, że zanim udaliśmy się do Londynu, miał ich spory stosik w szafie.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

– Postaram się o tym pamiętać.

– Mówiąc o pamiętaniu… Czy pani prefekt nie powinna udać się na zajęcia? – zapytał Ron, poruszając jednoznacznie brwiami.

Zalała ją fala gorąca, która popłynęła prosto do twarzy, zmieniając jej kolor na buraczany.

Ron zaśmiał się serdecznie.

– Choć nie dziwię się, że opuszczasz Eliksiry. Ja osobiście mam nadzieję, że będę mógł pozostać w Skrzydle Szpitalnym do końca roku. W ten sposób nie będę musiał już oglądać tego tłustowłosego dupka.

– Eliksiry to ważny przedmiot, Ron.

– Nie dla tych, którzy mają zamiar go porzucić jak ja – odparł, z rozmarzeniem wpatrując się w sufit i myśląc o swojej pozbawionej Snape'a przyszłości.

– Nie możesz zostać aurorem bez ukończenia Eliksirów.

– Daj spokój, Hermiono. Oboje wiemy, że nie miałbym szans na Wybitnego z Eliksirów. Nie ma sensu udawać, że mogłoby być inaczej.

Wiedząc, że Ron ma rację, Hermiona zamilkła. Snape jej też za nic nie dałby Wybitnego. Nie sądziła, by jego nastawienie miało się zmienić na czas Owutemów, z pewnością nie wobec Gryfonów zaprzyjaźnionych z Harrym Potterem.

– Jestem pewien, że ty natomiast masz przed sobą dwa lata pełne Snape'a! – zaczął, drażniąc się z nią. – Niestety, to jest twoja cena za bycie nadambitną – nadgodziny z Nietoperzem.

– Ron, on jest naszym…

– A widziałaś, że przenieśli Umbridge na koniec sali? – spytał Ron, zanim mogła skończyć swoją reprymendę.

Hermiona rozejrzała się wokoło, wyraźnie zaskoczona.

– Dlaczego?

Ron pochylił się naprzód i ściszył głos.

– Nagle jej się pogorszyło. Dostała rano fałszywy list, niby od Ministra Magii, ale kiedy próbowała odpowiedzieć na niego przy pomocy załączonego pióra, zaczęła histeryzować.

Hermiona wyciągnęła szyję, by zobaczyć, czy może uda jej się dojrzeć coś przez zaciągniętą kotarę.

– Choć nie mam pojęcia, co dokładnie z nią nie tak. Poppy nie chce powiedzieć – dodał rozczarowany. – I nie wiadomo, kto przesłał jej to pióro, więc nie wiem, kogo mam czcić jak bohatera.

– Cokolwiek to jest, mam nadzieję, że daje jej nieźle popalić – odpowiedziała Hermiona ze słyszalną nutą jadu w głosie.

– Wiesz, chyba tak właśnie jest.

Rozkoszowali się tym w ciszy, spożywając po kolejnej czekoladowej żabie.

– Widziałeś Harry'ego dziś rano? – spytała Hermiona.

– Tak, przez chwilę, przed śniadaniem.

– I?

– Wciąż to samo. Nic nie mówi i bierze na siebie CAŁĄ winę. Ale dojdzie do siebie. Wiesz, na to trzeba czasu.

– Trzeba z nim porozmawiać o Syriuszu.

– Kiedy będzie gotowy. Nic na siłę – powiedział Ron, odpakowując paczkę Fasolek Wszystkich Smaków Bertiego Botta.

– Myślisz więc, że nie powinnam?

– Nie, proszę, Hermiono, nie zaczynaj z nim tematu Syriusza. Zaufaj mi, to nie przyniesie jemu ani tobie żadnego pożytku.

Hermiona wyjrzała za okno.

– Muszę iść na Zaklęcia.

– Już? – spytał Ron, próbując ukryć rozczarowanie.

– Wolałabym, byśmy mogli iść na nie razem.

– A ja nie. Wysłałem sowę do Freda i George'a, by przysłali mi coś, co pomoże mi wytrwać w tym niedoleczonym stanie do końca roku.

– Jesteś niemożliwy, Ron. Do zobaczenia.

– Pa! – Pomachał jej radośnie, ale kiedy Hermiona opuściła salę w świetnym zdrowiu, Ron rozejrzał się po sali, spojrzał na swoje blizny i zrobiło mu się smutno.

~o~o~o~

Wszyscy Gryfoni stłoczyli się wokół Hermiony w klasie do Zaklęć, by pozadawać pytania i wyrazić podziw wobec jej szybkiego wyzdrowienia. Zbyła ich dość łatwo, zaczynając wyjątkowo długi wywód na temat szczegółów jej leczenia, co sprawiło, że szybko pożałowali swoich pytań. Nikt nie mógł nadążyć za tym, co mówiła, a kiedy skończyła, wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami, udając zrozumienie. Byli szczęśliwi, że ten wykład się skończył – czekał ich kolejny.

Draco rzucił oczywiście przez salę jakimś lekceważącym komentarzem, co przyprawiło ją jedynie o złośliwy uśmiech.

– Chyba będą musiała przekazać komuś ten komentarz, fretko – wyszeptała do niego znacząco. – Zastanawiam się, jak wspomniany przez ciebie Medyk – zrobiła pauzę, w rozbawieniu lekko przekrzywiając głowę – odniesie się do twojej opinii.

Odeszła raczej zadowolona z siebie samej, tym bardziej widząc minę Dracona. Nagle wydał się zdenerwowany. Na dokładkę posłała mu uśmiech, którego nie mógłby powstydzić się żaden Ślizgon. Może to było zaraźliwe?

Draco odwrócił się ku Flitwickowi, potrząsając głową. Nie było mowy. Bez kitu! Chociaż… Opiekunowie zdawali się cieszyć dziwnym, o ile nie sadystycznym poczuciem humoru. W końcu powierzono go przewodnictwu Dumbledore'a. Jego decyzja o podjęciu wyzwania okazała być katastrofą pod każdym względem, zwłaszcza gdy ujrzał dyrektora aportującego się na wyznaczone miejsce spotkania.

Wciąż, jeśli Granger miała _Jego… _Prychnął iodwrócił się ku niej, by spojrzeć na nią radośnie.

Odpowiedziała mu równie radosnym uśmieszkiem.

Tego się nie spodziewał. Dlaczego szlama cieszyła się z takiego przewodnika? Na jej miejscu nie byłby tak rozradowany. Wystarczało mu, że ów osobnik okupował jego dom. Nie miał pojęcia, jak miał przetrwać wakacje bez obrażeń, a do domu wrócić musiał. Ostatni list jego matki był przepełniony jej troską i lękiem związanymi z tym faktem. Najwyraźniej Czarny Pan nalegał na jego obecność.

Draco zadrżał.

– Ponieważ zbliżamy się do końca roku i zrealizowaliśmy już przewidziany program, może sami zaproponujecie tematy, którymi moglibyśmy się zająć podczas naszych ostatnich spotkań? – zasugerował Flitwick.

Draco – zbyt pochłonięty nurtującymi go problemami, nie usłyszał pytania. Był pewien, że Hermiona Granger stara się namącić mu w głowie. Nie miała Go. Nie uśmiechałaby się, gdyby tak było. Nie, on był udupiony z Dropsem, kiedy ona pewnie miała najlepszego przewodnika, jakiego można by dostać. Dumbledore zawsze dbał o to, by jego pupilom nie stała się żadna krzywda.

– …kontrolowane rzucanie zaklęć? – usłyszał głos Granger i poderwał głowę.

– Hmmm… cóż… to z pewnością interesujące zagadnienie – zaczął Flitwick – ale nieco zbyt zaawanso…

– Kontrolowane rzucanie zaklęć wydaje się bardzo ciekawym tematem, panie profesorze – dodał szybko Draco. Kurczę, powinien uważać. Flitwick mógł być bardziej pomocny niż ten staruch. Może mógłby wyjaśnić coś racjonalnie, a nie zagadkami.

– Ach, więc… – wymamrotał Flitwick, zerkając między dwójką nich i spostrzegając dziwną koincydencję.

_No dalej_, myślała Hermiona desperacko, _to powinno wystarczyć. Potrzebuję informacji._

Draco trzymał pod stołem skrzyżowane palce. Wkurzało go, że Granger również zdobędzie informacje, ale nie na tyle, by zechciał odpuścić. Cokolwiek, byle móc choć trochę uniezależnić od swojego przewodnika – a używał tego terminu luźno i z odpowiednią dozą sarkazmu.

– Niech będzie, skoro to koniec roku. – Flitwick machnął różdżką i na jego biurku pojawił się przedmiot ich ćwiczeń.

Draco wydobył z siebie odgłos ulgi. Chwała Merlinowi, miał zdobyć cenne informacje bez nieuchronnego w przeciwnym razie stawania na głowie.

– Co z tobą nie tak? – wyszeptał Crabbe. – Zgadzasz się z _nią_?

– Mam swoje powody – odparł zwinnie Draco – i żadnymi z nich nie mam ochoty dzielić się z takimi matołami jak wy – dodał, widząc, że Crabbe otwierał już usta, by coś dodać.

Crabble przeniósł swój wzrok na Goyle'a, który odpowiedział mu jedynie wzruszeniem ramion.

– Nigdy nie słyszałem, byś w czymkolwiek zgadzała się z Malfoyem – mruknął oszołomiony Neville.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. Wkurzało ją to, że Malfoy również zdobędzie informacje, ale nie miała nic do stracenia. Poza tym dzień, w którym nie będzie mogła przebić Malfoya w czymkolwiek… Prychnęła.

Profesor Flitwick zanotował na tablicy również inne tematy, ale w końcu rozpoczął lekcję o kontrolowanym rzucaniu zaklęć. Draco i Hermiona bombardowali go pytaniami, wzbudzając we Flitwicku jeszcze większy entuzjazm i ekscytację poruszonym zagadnieniem – a więc reszta klasy coraz bardziej spała. Hermiona prawie wyskoczyła z ławki, kiedy Flitwick zaczął odnosić się do „Rzeczywistości magii" jako najważniejszego podręcznika dotyczącego poruszanego zagadnienia. Jej pióro ledwo nadążało za ilością informacji, którymi zasypywał ją profesor Zaklęć.

– Ale ta teoria sugerowałaby, że jeśli rzuci się zaklęcie, nie mam mowy, by można je cofnąć – zauważył Draco, nie kryjąc rozczarowania.

– W rzeczy samej, nie jest możliwe zrobienie czegoś takiego – odparł profesor.

– Ale… ja przeczytałam gdzieś, że to możliwe – wtrąciła się Hermiona.

– No tak, jest taka teoria, ale nikomu jak dotąd nie udało się wcielić jej w życie.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. _Nikomu?_

– Czyja miałaby być ta teoria? – zapytał Draco.

– Teoria Wszystkiego McMullena, ale jest ona wysoce spekulacyjna i ma więcej wspólnego z Numerologią niż Zaklęciami.

– Mówi o rzucaniu zaklęć, prawda? – spytała dla pewności Hermiona.

– Tak, ale Zaklęcia są tylko częścią rzucania czarów, zawierającą to, co możliwe; istniejące odmiany możliwego.

– Czy zatrzymywanie zaklęcia, które się rzuciło, nie jest czarem samo w sobie? – spytała Hermiona.

– To kwestia interpretacji – stwierdził Flitwick. – Mogłabyś postawić i spróbować udowodnić hipotezę tego rodzaju.

– Więc to musiałby być czar, który rzucono by na oryginalne zaklęcie? – wydedukował podekscytowany Draco.

– Nie, panie Malfoy, nie dałoby rady. Pana oryginalne zaklęcie osiągnęłoby już swój cel, wywołując swój skutek, ponieważ pana kolejne zaklęcie miałoby taką samą prędkość.

– Więc jeśli zróżnicowałoby się prędkość zaklęć… – zaczęła Hermiona.

– Niemożliwe. Każda osoba posiada określoną ilość mocy i ta ilość mocy determinuje prędkość jej zaklęcia. Nikt nie może na to wpłynąć. Podstawowe Prawo Magii nr 3.

– Jeśli nie prędkość, to co? – spytał Draco, zapisując kolejną sugestię na pergaminie.

– Tak jak powiedziałem, to jest już bardziej kwestia Numerologii niż Zaklęć, powinniście zapytać o to panią profesor Vector.

– Oczywiście – powiedział Draco – ale jest pan najlepszym nauczycielem, jakiego mamy. Ma pan tyle doświadczenia…

– Cóż – wyrzucił z siebie wyraźnie połechtany komplementem Flitwick. – Wiem, że teoria McMullena zawiera pogląd o używaniu magicznej mocy danej osoby, by zatrzymać zaklęcie podczas jego rzucania. Wiąże się to z polarnością magii. Ale jak powiedziałam, to bardziej pole do popisu dla profesor Vector. Na pewno będzie w stanie wytłumaczyć to znaczniej lepiej niż ja.

Odwrócenie polarności. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Skąd można wiedzieć, jaką polarność ma twoja magia, to tak na początek? To trąciło jej trochę mugolską fizyką. Magnesy, pola magnetyczne i elektryczność rzuciły jej się na myśl. Kiedy wróci do domu, będzie musiała przejrzeć podręczniki uniwersyteckie rodziców. No i koniecznie musiała położyć swoje ręce na jakimkolwiek tekście zawierającym teorię McMullena. Na pewno zanim Malfoy go zdobędzie.

– W jakiej numerologicznej książce opublikowana jest teoria McMullena? – zapytał Draco.

– W „Księdze Wszystkiego".

Hermiona jęknęła. Może Narodowe Muzeum Egiptu pożycza niepełnoletnim? Taaa, jasne.

– No i kilka nieprzyjemnych tekstów czarnomagicznych również ją omawia – kontynuował Flitwick.

Cholera! Miała nadzieję, że żadnych z nich nie było w bibliotece Malfoyów. Już mogła wyobrazić sobie triumfalny uśmiech Dracona, jeśli by tam były. Świetnie, wspaniale – mrocznej teksty czarnomagiczne – może jej „przewodnik" był w ich posiadaniu i zechciałby się nimi podzielić? Powstrzymała silną potrzebę przewrócenia oczami.

– I oczywiście, „Rzeczywistość magii" zawiera cały rozdział omawiający teorię McMullena – skończył Flitwick, ratując Hermionie cały dzień.

Widzicie? Przestępstwo czasem popłaca. Jeśli miała w sobie choć krztę wątpliwości w związku ze swoją decyzją co do zwinięcia tej książki Voldemortowi, to jedno stwierdzenie Flitwicka z pewnością ją jej pozbawiło. Skończy zadanie, nie będzie potrzebowała żadnej pomocy i pokona Dracona Malfoya – nie mogłoby przecież być inaczej.

Zadzwonił dzwonek, kończąc pełną odkryć lekcję, z Flitwickiem dającym po dwadzieścia punktów dla Slytherinu i Gryffindoru. Hermiona nie mogła jednak już się doczekać, aż wszystkie lekcje dzisiejszego dnia skończą się i będzie mogła zabrać się do czytania.

Niestety, Snape miał zastępstwo na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią, więc gdy tylko ją zobaczył, straciła swoje świeżo zarobione punkty. Dał jej również do napisania długaśny esej z Eliksirów. Straciła przecież bezcenną lekcję i nie chciałby, by nabrała zaległości. Pewnie, Snape – najbardziej zatroskany o dobro swoich uczniów nauczyciel świata.

Tym razem jednak szyderstwa Snape'a nie poruszyły jej ani trochę. Miała przecież odpowiednią książkę, a więc i odpowiedzi na pytania Opiekunów. Tak, to był dobry dzień. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak po obiedzie odbyła rozmowę z profesor Vector i dowiedziała się paru rzeczy o numerologicznym aspekcie tego tematu. Wszystko układało się wyśmienicie.

~o~o~o~

Wszystko działało jej na nerwy! Po tym jak profesor Flitwick i profesor Vector przekonywali o nieocenionej wartości tej przeklętej książki, Hermiona nie była w stanie tego dostrzec. Przeczytała ją od deski do deski, parę razy, i wciąż nie miała ona dla niej najmniejszego sensu.

– Argggh! – wrzasnęła z frustracji.

– Hermiono, coś się stało? – spytała Parvati.

– Wszystko – odparła wściekle. – Ta cała książka nie ma żadnego sensu.

– Aaa – mruknęła Parvati – _książka_. – Przewróciła oczami i ułożyła się na drugim boku, próbując zasnąć.

– Tak, książka – odparła sarkastycznie – czy może raczej – sterta niepowiązanych ze sobą esejów, które nie uwzględniają tego, co zawierają te sąsiednie.

– Hermiono, jest czwarta nad ranem. Pewnie dlatego nic nie ma sensu. Powinnaś iść spać. – Parvati ziewnęła przeciągle.

– To nie jest brak snu, to brak spójności.

– Powiadasz – szepnęła Lavender, sprawiając, że Parvati zachichotała.

– Mowa tu o pięciu podstawowych prawach magii, ale nie ma słowa o tym, dlaczego jest ich akurat pięć, a nie – powiedzmy – osiem. Nie spodziewałabym się tego rodzaju wyjaśnień w hogwarckim podręczniku, bo to wyższy poziom magii, ale tu właśnie powinny się znajdować odpowiedzi na wszystkie wątpliwości dotyczące magii, a nie ma nic, trzeba wierzyć autorom na słowo! Ja chcę cholernego wytłumaczenia. Bo jeśli sprawdzić numerologiczne równania odnoszące się do…

– Ymmm, Hermiono – spróbowała Lavender. – Nie chcę nic mówić, ale szkoła prawie już się skończyła.

– Co? – warknęła Hermiona.

– Niektórzy ludzie próbują tu spać – odparła Parvati.

– Dobrze, dobrze! Pójdę do biblioteki. – Zgarnęła wszystkie swoje książki, wrzuciła do torby i szybko zniknęła im z oczu.

Lavender i Parvati spojrzały na siebie znacząco.

– Czasami naprawdę się jej boję – powiedziała Lavender.

– Mogłaby znaleźć sobie chłopaka – dodała Parvati.

– Ta, bo to na pewno się stanie.

Obie dziewczyny prychnęły.

W międzyczasie Hermiona otworzyła sobie bibliotekę jednym machnięciem różdżki, znalazła wygodny stolik i rozłożyła na nim wszystkie swoje książki.

Otworzyła jednocześnie „Rzeczywistość magii" i swój podręcznik do Numerologii i zaczęła sporządzać własne obliczenia. Była siódma rano, kiedy spojrzała triumfalnie znad swojego zwoju, który był tak długi, że zwijał się w rulony na podłodze.

– Wiedziałam! Miałam rację. To są bzdury. Nie jest możliwe, by jakiejkolwiek osobie udało się wyzwolić aż tyle magii. By cofnąć zaklęcie, potrzeba by dziesięć razy więcej od przeciętnej – Hermina prychnęła. – Z trudem można uzyskać dwa razy więcej, jeśli ma się odpowiednią różdżkę. – Spojrzała ku książce, nie kryjąc zawodu. – „Rzeczywistość magii" faktycznie jest taaaka ważna... Nie zawiera nic poza zabobonami, niepotwierdzonymi tezami, dualistycznymi hipotezami i przeciwstawnymi stwierdzeniami!

– Hermiona Jean Granger? – pisnęła Madame Pince, zszokowana tym, że ktoś o tej godzinie znajduje się w bibliotece.

– Madame Pince! Nie słyszałam, jak pani weszła.

– Najwyraźniej – odparła bibliotekarka. – Czy była tu pani całą noc, dodam może, że… **nielegalnie**?

– Musiałam sprawdzić parę teorii. Nikomu ani niczemu nie przeszkodziłam – odparła. – Używałam swoich własnych książek.

– A ja miałam cię za jedną z niewielu odpowiedzialnych uczennic. Obawiam się, że będę musiała powiadomić pana Filcha o twojej obecności tutaj w czasie ciszy nocnej. Pozwolisz, że zerknę na te książki na twoim stoliku?

Pani Pince przejrzała je strona po stronie, szukając znaków ich przynależności do szkolnej biblioteki. Kiedy nic nie znalazła, spytała z irytacją:

– Czy ty w ogóle jadłaś śniadanie?

– Nie, ja… – przerwała, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak burczy jej w brzuchu. – Zapomniałam o czasie.

– Więc spiesz się, zanim będzie za późno – odparła pani Pince. Zaraz wzięła się też za skrupulatne sprawdzanie swoich cennych książek i chroniących je czarów. Kto wie, co mógł z nimi zrobić jeden krnąbrny uczeń; koszmar!

– Dziękuję, proszę pani – mruknęła Hermiona, kiedy w pośpiechu zbierała swoje rzeczy, by zdążyć na śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali.

Neville powitał ją radośnie, gdy wcisnęła się między niego i Harry'ego przy stole śniadaniowym.

– W samą porę – oznajmiła Ginny. – Już mieliśmy wyruszać z misją ratunkową.

Hermiona spojrzała na nią wielkimi oczyma i wszyscy przy stole ucichli, nerwowo rozglądając się wokoło, starając się nie widzieć reakcji Harry'ego. Ginny jęknęła.

– Nie chciałam, ja…

Harry był bardzo zajęty swoim śniadaniem.

– Widzieliście nowy kapelusz Luny? – zapytał Neville, starając się zmienić temat na lżejszy.

– Nie – odparła Hermiona, odwracając głowę ku stołowi Ravenclawu. – O, faktycznie, przeszła samą siebie.

– Tak – zachichotała Parvati. – Padma powiedziała, że była tak podniecona swoim dziełem, że niemal wyszła ze swojego dormitorium ubrania tylko i wyłącznie w niego!

– Żałuję, że tego nie widziałem – mruknął bezwiednie Dean.

Ginny posłała mu spojrzenie.

– Cóż, ja… – zaczął Dean i rozejrzał się desperacko w poszukiwaniu pomocy.

– Odpuść sobie, stary, masz przesrane – wyszeptał Seamus pod nosem. – Poczta! Mam nadzieję, że mama wysłała mi te biszkopty, o które ją prosiłem.

– Zjadłeś właśnie trzy pełne jedzenia talerze – zauważyła Parvati.

– Więc?

Hermiona ułożyła plik listów obok swojego talerza – przeczyta je po jedzeniu.

– Jesssu, Seamusie, jak możesz jeszcze jeść te słodycze? I nie skończyłeś jeszcze żelków. – Parvati skrzywiła się.

– Chcesz trochę?

– Niedobrze mi, jak na to patrzę.

– Dzięki – powiedział Neville, biorąc jedno ciastko. – Jego mama robi najlepsze biszkopty – wyjaśnił wszystkim patrzącym na to z niesmakiem.

– Wiecie, dobrze jest wreszcie dostać pocztę nieprześwietloną przez Ministerstwo – powiedziała Ginny, również przyjmując ciastko od Seamusa.

Harry odmówił, sprawiając, że dziewczęta wymieniły zmartwione spojrzenia. Hermiona odwróciła się ku niemu i już miała coś mu powiedzieć, kiedy odezwała się Ginny.

– Myślisz, że rodzice przesłali ci cokolwiek, na co Umbridge nie wyraziłaby zgody? – spytała, błagając wzrokiem Hermionę, by nie pytała Harry'ego, jak się ma.

– Właśnie, Hermiono – zgodził się Neville, podnosząc listy Hermiony i ważąc je w dłoni. – Masz tu niezłą stertę. Umbridge musiała wstrzymywać twoją pocztę miesiącami.

– Otrzymywała pocztę codziennie – nie zgodziła się Parvati.

– Pewnie – powiedziała Ginny. – Umbridge wiedziała, że Hermiona dostrzegłaby, jeśli jej poczta nagle przestałaby do niej docierać.

– Może ona boi się dentystów – zasugerował Dean, wywołując śmiech u wszystkich.

– Żeby tylko… – mruknęła Hermiona, szczerząc się i przechwytując swoją pocztę od Neville'a.

– Upuściłaś jeden… o tu. – Neville pochylił się i podniósł wypchaną, zrobioną z niemal żółtego pergaminu kopertę. – Łaaał, ten jeden jest inny. Wykwintny. Bez adresu zwrotnego. Tylko twoje imię. – Spojrzał na tył i przód listu.

– Pozwolisz? – spytała Hermiona, już zirytowana.

– Sorry – powiedział Neville, oddając jej kopertę.

Hermiona spojrzała na swoje imię. Najpewniej jeszcze więcej bzdur od Opiekunów – to było w ich stylu.

– Nie zamierzasz otworzyć? – spytała Ginny.

Hermiona uniosła wzrok i zobaczyła, że wszyscy patrzą na nią z oczekiwaniem. Wszyscy, poza Harrym, który wydawał się mieć wzrok utkwiony w pustce. Przeklęła Opiekunów za niepomyślenie o bardziej dyskretnym środku komunikowania z nią. Teraz będzie musiała wymyślić kolejną historyjkę. Nie, żeby nie nabrała już wprawy, ale Opiekunowie naprawdę mogliby postarać się o ciut więcej wyczucia. Zupełnie, jakby robili to celowo. Użyła noża, by rozciąć kopertę i wyjęła z niej gruby pergamin.

– Zdecydowanie czarodziejskiego pochodzenia – skomentował Neville.

Pozostali wydawali się z nim zgadzać.

Hermiona rozwinęła pergamin. Kiedy zaczęła czytać, litery wysypały się z niego, porażając ją zielonym światłem, który uderzyło ją prosto w klatkę piersiową.

– Hermiono!

Ludzie zaczęli wykrzykiwać jej imię, kiedy jej ciało przeleciało w powietrzu przez salę i zatrzymało się dopiero na twardej ścianie. Czuła się otępiona, oszołomiona. Wszystko wokół wirowało nieprzyjemnie. Para zielonych oczu mignęła jej krótko… i zniknęła.

– Hermiono, Hermiono! – krzyczał Harry, potrząsając nią. – Zostań z nami, Hermiono, nie…

Nie miała pojęcia, czego Harry od niej chciał. Kroki – cała masa kroków – rozbrzmiały w ciemności.

– Co się stało? – krzyknął chłopiec na drugim końcu Wielkiej Sali.

– Widziałeś to? – Dał się słyszeć jakiś dziewczęcy głos.

– Wszyscy do tyłu, ty też, Harry. – Usłyszała niewyraźnie głos Dumbledore'a. – Hermiono?

Nie mogła otworzyć oczu. To było niemożliwe. Wszystko było zbyt ciężkie.

– Panno Granger?

Kim była ta panna Granger? Zrobiła coś? Nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje. Potrzebowała odpoczynku. Spać. Spanie brzmiało świetnie. Ale znowu – musiała to odszukać. Tak, tyle wiedziała. Musiała znaleźć odpowiedź. Ale jeszcze raz – jakie było pytanie? Ciemność zalała jej wizję. Musiała o czymś pamiętać. To było ważne. Musiała…

Neville wyciągnął rękę po pergamin. Czyjaś ręka pociągnęła go w tył, za kołnierz i posadziła go na miejscu. Neville pobladł, kiedy zobaczył wpatrującego się w niego paskudnie Snape'a.

– Nie ma potrzeby udowadniać światu wciąż i wciąż, że jesteś zdolny osiągnąć nowe szczeble głupoty, Longbottom. Wszyscy jesteśmy więcej niż świadomi twojej rażącej niekompetencji.

Snape rzucił parę zaklęć na pergamin, nim w końcu go podniósł. Jego twarz przybrała surowy wyraz.

– Dyrektorze – powiedział poważnie. Odwrócił pergamin, by ujawnić wszystkim wysuwającego się z czaszki zielonego węża.

– Nie – wyszeptał przerażony Harry – tylko nie Hermiona.

– Albusie? – spytała McGonagall, zerkając ze zmartwieniem między upuszczonym pergaminem a Hermioną.

– Minerwo, ostrzeż Poppy, że przybywamy – powiedział Dumbledore, machając wokół swoją różdżką. Otoczył Hermionę fioletową bańką i podniósł z ziemi, kiedy McGonagall popędziła do skrzydła szpitalnego.

– Severusie, będziesz potrzebny – powiedział Dumbledore do drugiego mężczyzny.

– Potter i reszta – wy wszyscy zostajecie tutaj – warknął Snape, kiedy nagle para Gryfonów chciała podążyć za Dumbledore'em.

– Nie, ja idę – powiedział Harry z determinacją. – Hermiona jest moją przyjaciółką.

Zawtórowało mu kilku Gryfonów. Chcieli iść wszyscy.

Dumbledore odwrócił się w drzwiach i powiedział:

– Harry, Ginny i Neville – wasza obecność jest pożądana w skrzydle szpitalnym.– Śmieszny, wielki kapelusz podskoczył w górę i w dół po jego prawej stronie. – I panna Lovegood oczywiście również jest mile widziana.

Wszyscy szybko podążyli za Dumbledore'em. Hałas w Wielkiej Sali był ogłuszający; w tym rumorze nikt nie zauważył Dracona Malfoya palącego swoje nieotwarte listy pod stołem Ślizgonów.

– Reszta z was – wracać na swoje miejsca, zanim odejmę tyle punktów, ile waszym żałosnym domom zostało – zagroził Snape, natychmiastowo uciszając głosy reszty uczniów. Kiedy zniknął za drzwiami, Wielką Salę nie wypełniało nic poza cichymi szeptami uczniów, zastanawiających się nad tym, co właśnie zaszło.


	4. Rozdział 4

Za betę dziękuję Pearlady i Mysiszczurek. :)

**Rozdział 4**

Salę wypełniły podniesione głosy. Gellert odchylił się do tyłu na krześle, stawiając je na dwóch nogach, a swoje nogi opierając na stole. Odchylił też głowę, żeby widzieć piłeczkę tenisową, którą podrzucał. Zanim przybył na spotkanie, pojawił się na Wimbledonie. Miał więc faworyta na mistrzostwa w tym roku. Nikt się nie zorientuje, ponieważ był bardzo ostrożny ze swoją magią. Wyszczerzył się, podrzucając piłeczkę w tę i nazad.

– Nie mówię, że to godne pochwały zachowanie – oznajmił Gunvald Kollberg. – Mówię tylko, że w statucie nie ma nic, co by tego zabraniało.

– Nie można dla zabawy przeklinać praktykanta – odparła Li Mei. – To jest nie do przyjęcia.

– Nie można? – zapytał stary czarodziej w udawanym szoku. – Czy mogę w takim razie złożyć skargę na mojego byłego przewodnika?

W sali rozległ się głośny śmiech.

– Myślę, że w twoim wypadku nie mogło być mowy o żadnych ograniczeniach czy statutach, ponieważ wszystkie zostały równo i ostatecznie sponiewierane – powiedział rozbawiony Bouvier.

– Ależ to było tylko sto pięćdziesiąt lat temu – poskarżył się starszy mężczyzna, zerkając na Opiekuna Ljudmiłę Volkovą z błyszczącymi oczami.

Wspomniana czarownica nawinęła lok na różdżkę i powiedziała:

– Wiesz, właściwie powinnam być osądzona za to, że przeklęłam cię tak nieskutecznie. Nigdy nie zmieniłeś tego swojego zarozumiałego podejścia.

– Nie, nie, Ljudmiło, McFerlon ma rację – podjął Grindelwald. – Jeśli przeklęłaś go, musimy to omówić.

– Dzięki ci za to, przyjacielu – odparł McFerlon, przytakując z udawaną grzecznością.

– Nie ma za co – odparł Gellert, również przytakując. – Więc, jeśli byłabyś tak dobra i pokazała nam, czym dokładnie, najlepiej klątwa po klątwie, potraktowałaś go, może moglibyśmy…

– Heeeej! – McFerlon ciężko i niezdarnie poderwał się z kanapy.

– Twój wielki tyłek wciąż nie daje rady! – oznajmił radośnie Grindelwald.

Wredny uśmiech wspiął się na twarz Ljudmiły, która popukała różdżką o dłoń.

– Mam więc demonstrować?

Szmer głosów przytaknął jej na zgodę.

– Dziesięć do zera dla Volkovej.

– To nie fair – jej cel jest nieomijalny.

– Jest w ogóle takie słowo?

– Wiecie, to wszystko strasznie fascynujące i tak dalej, ale czy moglibyśmy się skupić na właściwej sprawie? Niektórzy z nas mają życie, do którego chcieliby wrócić – powiedział wyraźnie zirytowany, ciemnobrody mężczyzna.

– Tak, skupmy się na właściwej sprawie – wyjęczał McFerlon, niepewnie wyglądając zza kanapy.

Gellert nie mógł przegapić okazji na wydanie z siebie głośnego, skrzeczącego rechotu.

– No, Petro, słyszałeś Albusa. To poważna sprawa, trzeba to przedyskutować.

– Więc przedyskutujmy to!

– A ja nie widzę powodu, by zajmować się tym nonsensem. Przeklął dziewczynę, wielkie rzeczy. Zresztą, nie masz nawet cienia pojęcia o jego motywach, Albusie – powiedział Bouvier, posyłając Dumbledorowi chłodne spojrzenie.

– Jego motywy nie mają znaczenia. Klątwy koszmaru są nieprawdopodobnie groźne – odparła Li Mei. – Zagrażające życiu nawet.

– Tylko jeśli zarówno wysyłający klątwę, jak i jego ofiara są odpowiednio potężni…

– Sugerujesz, że dziewczynie czegoś brakuje?

– Jego motywy nie mają znaczenia? Zmieniłeś statut, kiedy nie patrzyłem?

– Odpowiadamy za bezpieczeństwo naszych praktykantów. Nikt z was nie może temu zaprzeczyć.

– Byłoby też miło, gdyby pewien Pan i Władca zjawił się tu i z tego wytłumaczył, jednak, jak przypuszczam, spotkania Opiekunów są poniżej jego beznosego poziomu…

Wszyscy mówili jeden przez drugiego. Gellert podrzucił piłkę, zerkając w bok na swojego milczącego przyjaciela. Dumbledore bacznie obserwował wymianę argumentów między Opiekunami. Gellert pochwycił swoją piłkę i potrząsnął głową. Nigdy nie było mądrym posunięciem pozwalanie Albusowi na samodzielne rozgrywanie kart. Na miejscu Voldemorta byłby tu już dawno, by stłumić w zarodku to, co właśnie przeradzało się w wielką aferę.

– Piętnaście do zera – przyznał Dumbledore'owi, podrzucając swoją piłeczkę raz jeszcze.

– Jestem przekonany, że wszyscy tu zgromadzeni są świadomi istnienia Artykułu Dziewiątego – powiedział łagodnie Albus.

Natychmiast umilkli.

– Trzydzieści do zera – podliczył Gellert, będący już pod wrażeniem.

– Wydawało mi się, że dziewczyna wciąż żyje? – zapytał zdziwiony Gunvald.

– Artykuł mówi nie tylko o śmierci praktykanta, odnosi się również do sytuacji, w której Opiekun przyczynia się do tego, że praktykant znajduje się w sytuacji zagrożenia życia.

– Uuuu, czterdzieści do zera – podsumował Gellert.

– Chwileczkę, nie popadajmy w paranoję – zaczęła Garcia y Ortego. – Dziewczyna z pewnością …

– Hermiona Granger – przerwał jej Albus. – Ona ma imię, Juanito.

– Hermiona Granger z pewnością nie zostałaby przez ciebie wybrana na kandydatkę, gdybyś nie wierzył w jej możliwości. Często testujemy tych bardziej zdolnych znaczniej ostrzej niż innych.

Wielu Opiekunów zgodziło się z nią.

– Czterdzieści do piętnastu.

– Nie mam nic przeciwko surowym testom – odparł gładko Albus – ale nam jako przewodnikom surowo zabronione jest nie tylko spowodowanie śmierci praktykanta, ale i narażenie go na nią. Nie możecie zaprzeczyć, że swoją klątwą Voldemort podjął to ryzyko i naszym obowiązkiem jako Opiekunów jest na to adekwatnie zareagować – bez względu na to, czy Hermiona Granger umrze, czy nie.

- Gem, Albusie – powiedział Gellert, zerkając w stronę drzwi. Voldemort chyba nie miał opuścić tego spotkania? Musiał wiedzieć, o co będzie toczyć się gra.

– Naszym obowiązkiem? – wymamrotał McFerlon, który najwyraźniej nieco się już pogubił.

– Tak, obowiązkiem – odpowiedział Dumbledore. – Znacie karę za złamanie Artykułu Dziewiątego.

Gellert uśmiechnął się zbójecko. Zapowiadało się interesująco. Wokół rozległy się żywe pomruki.

– Albusie, nie możesz po prostu zdecydować o czymś takim!

– Oburzające!

– Sugerujesz, że mamy zabić Opiekuna? – spytał zszokowany Donahue.

– To nie jest sugestia – powiedziała twardo Li Mei, występując naprzód. – To czarno na białym stoi w statucie. Wszyscy wiemy, że Albus ma rację, ponieważ wszyscy zdajemy sobie sprawę, jak ryzykowne są Klątwy Koszmaru. Nie ma znaczenia, jakie były motywy Voldemorta, nie ma znaczenia, czy ona umrze, czy nie; liczy się to, że postanowił zaryzykować jej życiem i tym samym przekroczył granice swoich obowiązków jako przewodnika, co zgodnie z naszymi zasadami karane jest śmiercią.

Cisza była ogłuszająca.

– Gem i set – zdecydował Gellert, podrzucając swoją piłkę.

Gdy nagle… Wybuchła wrzawa.

– Zaplanowałeś to! – wrzasnął brodaty mężczyzna, z werwą wymachując różdżką ku Dumbledore'owi.

Najpewniej, pomyślał rozbawiony Gellert.

– Śmiem stwierdzić, że to dość niegodziwa próba zakłócenia równowagi w Radzie!

BANG!

Drzwi otwarły się z hukiem, uderzając o ścianę i niemal wypadając z zawiasów. Do środka wkroczył Lord Voldemort. Od razu zrobiło się cicho jak makiem zasiał. Voldemort zajął wolne miejsce koło Gellerta i spokojnie skrzyżował nogi. Wszyscy wpatrzyli się w niego.

– Miło, że raczyłeś się zjawić – powiedział sarkastycznie Dunahue.

Lord Voldemort uniósł nieistniejącą brew.

– Dlaczego miałbym się spieszyć? Nie mówcie mi, że przegapiłem coś poza odgłosami kłótni skrzatów domowych.

– Nie, faktycznie nie przegapiłeś nic ważnego – odparł słodko Donahue – nic poza twoim wyrokiem śmierci.

– O, naprawdę? – Voldemort skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Który z was chce być pierwszy do odstrzału? – Jego wzrok przepłynął po wszystkich zebranych, aż zatrzymał się na Donahue. – Może ty? – zapytał słodko.

Donahue odruchowo cofnął się o krok.

Voldemort prychnął.

Gellert pochylił się ku niemu.

– Myślę, że ten _ktoś_ chowa się tutaj – mruknął, skinąwszy znacząco w kierunku dyrektora Hogwartu.

– Jak to? Czyżby wielkiemu Albusowi Persivalowi Wulfrykowi Brianowi Dumbledore'owi wyczerpały się psikusy skierowane przeciw mnie?

Gellert podrzucił swoją piłeczkę, myśląc, że ta złośliwa odpowiedź warta jest seta.

Każdemu po secie.

Dumbledore wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, Voldemort poderwał się z krzesła, Gellert zatarł ręce, nie mogąc się doczekać zabawy, kiedy reszta Opiekunów pierzchła na boki, przeklinając niewielkie rozmiary pokoju, w którym się znaleźli. Dwie zielone wiązki świata zderzyły się pośrodku. Gellert sapnął, kiedy jego krzesło upadło do tyłu, przewrócone siłą tego zderzenia, przez co wyjątkowo niezgrabnie wylądował na ziemi. Podniósł wzrok, próbując dojrzeć coś z tego, co się działo. Kolejna mordercza klątwa, nieznanego pochodzenia, minęła go dosłownie o włos.

– Ejjj! – krzyknął, chowając głowę w ramionach. Nie był cholernym celem!

Kątem oka dostrzegł Voldemorta, który odbił jedną z zabójczych klątw Dumbledore'a i nagle wiedział, dlaczego Czarny Pan nie sprzeciwił się swojemu wyrokowi. To była droga wokół Artykułu Drugiego. „Jeden Opiekun nie powinien odbierać życia drugiemu." Kiedy Dumbledore przywołał Artykuł Dziewiąty, Artykuł Drugi został tymczasowo zawieszony. _Może zabić teraz nas wszystkich, ma zamiar zabić na wszystkich_, zdał sobie sprawę przerażony Gellert.

Cholera, cholera do potęgi!

Jeśli kiedykolwiek wcześniej żałował, że nie posiada różdżki, to obecna sytuacja na pewno przebijała pozostałe. Jego myśli pędziły, próbował znaleźć rozwiązanie dla oczywistej, nadchodzącej wielkimi krokami, katastrofy. Jeśli Dumbledore przegra pojedynek, będzie po nich, więc… Musiał pomóc wygrać Albusowi? Uderzył głową o podłogę i jęknął. Nie było mowy. Musiało być inne wyjście!

Może pozabijają się nawzajem? Żeby tylko…

Westchnął, rozkoszując się tą wizją, by szybko ocknąć się z przyjemnego snu, gdy ściany magicznie zabezpieczonej komnaty zawibrowały od uderzenia latających w tę i nazad klątw. Pozostali Opiekunowie zwyczajnie pochowali się po kątach, zupełnie nieświadomi niebezpieczeństwa, w którym w istocie się znaleźli.

No dalej, musiał coś wymyślić. Może…?

Poderwał głowę do góry.

– Genialny jak zawsze, Gellercie – mruknął do sobie i zaczął czołgać się na brzuchu ku centrum pomieszczenia, gdzie zderzały się ze sobą czarnomagiczne klątwy. Ich odpryski wbijały się w jego ciało, sprawiając mu ból.

– Naprawdę, naprawdę genialny – wymamrotał, biorąc głęboki wdech. – A niektórzy twierdzą, że jesteś szalony – dodał kpiąco, zanim podskoczył do góry z zamkniętymi oczyma i ryknął:

– Unieważniam Artykuł Dziewiąty!

Gem, set, sędzia meczu?

~o~o~o~

Szła. Dlaczego? Nie miała pojęcia. Dokąd? Kolejne pytanie bez odpowiedzi, jak wiele innych. Cały świat był nimi wypełniony. Bo pytania wymagają odpowiedzi, prawda? Prawda. Tyle wiedziała.

Znalazła się na rozwidleniu drogi i nagle nie wiedziała też, w którą stronę ma iść – na lewo czy na prawo? Przygryzła wargę. Nie wiedziała. Dlaczego nie wiedziała?

Z wiatrem pojawiły się dręczące głosy i zaopatrzyły ją w odpowiedzi.

_Ponieważ jesteś durniem... Nie dość dobra… Nawet nie zna swojej ścieżki… Jesteś pomyłką… Nigdy niczego nie osiągniesz… Nie przynależysz tu… Idź do domu… Nigdy tego nie pojmiesz._

– Dlaczego mi nie pomagacie? – wrzasnęła sfrustrowana.

_Dlaczego… dlaczego… dlaczego… pomocy… pomocy… pomocy_–zawyły głosy.

– Komu powinniśmy pomagać? – zabrzmiał za nią niski głos.

Odwróciła się. Ciemnowłosy chłopak, mniej więcej w jej wieku, stał oparty ramieniem o słup lampy. Miał skrzyżowane nogi i wydawał się być całkowicie zrelaksowany w tym nienaturalnym środowisku. Mogłaby przysiąc, że nie było go tu jeszcze przed chwilą.

– Bo nie było – odparł na jej niewypowiedzianą uwagę.

Zmarszczyła brwi, wpatrując się w ciemne oczy, które obserwowały ją ze złośliwym rozbawieniem.

– Dlaczego więc jesteś tu teraz?

– Hmmm – mruknął chłopak, uśmiechając się szeroko – ponieważ zadałaś pytanie.

– Zadałam wiele pytań.

– Wiele niewłaściwych.

– Które są właściwe?

– To ty musisz do tego dojść.

– Nie jesteś zbyt pomocny, prawda?

– Jeśli tak mówisz.

– Ja wiem – odparła pewnie. Tak, tego była pewna… ale dlaczego? Nie znała tego chłopaka, prawda? – Kim jesteś?

– Kim _ty_ jesteś? – odparł z wiedzącym uśmieszkiem.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Powinna znać odpowiedź na to pytanie, prawda? Ludzie wiedzieli, kim są. Przetrząsnęła swój umysł w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi, ale wszystko było zamazane. Podniosła wzrok, zszokowana.

– Nie wiem – wyszeptała.

_Nie wie, nie wie_ – podniosły się głosy.

– Wiesz, kim jestem? – zapytała.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

– Czy to ma znaczenie?

– Chciałabym wiedzieć.

– Myślisz, że to inni powiedzą ci, kim naprawdę jesteś?

Zastanowiła się nad tym i przytaknęła.

– Tak – kim jesteś, to jak cię widzą inni.

– A nie jak ty widzisz sama siebie?

– Też, ale nikt nie żyje w próżni. Jesteśmy swoimi działaniami, i opiniami, i słowami. Definiuje nas to, co robimy i jak traktujemy ludzi. Nie można zobaczyć siebie w pełni, jeśli nie zrozumie się, jak widzą cię inni.

– Jak inni cię widzą?

_Kujon! Pomyłka! Nie lubimy cię! Z__arozumiała Wiem-To-Wszystko! Nikt nie chce być twoim przyjacielem! Odejdź! Szlama! Nie przynależysz tutaj! Wszędobylska! Mól książkowy… _–wyliczały głosy.

– Niezłe cechy – zakpił chłopak. – Tak jesteś definiowana?

Spojrzała na swoje buty.

Głosy przybrały na sile, przezywając ją i mówiąc jej, że nigdy nie sprosta żadnym oczekiwaniom.

– Nie – wyszeptała w końcu.

– Nie? – zapytał chłopak.

_Jak__ to nie? Pewnie, że tak! _– wrzeszczały głosy – _tym jesteś, jesteś pomyłką! Pomyłką!_

– Nie! – powiedziała, pewniej tym razem. Potrząsnęła głową. – Nie jestem pomyłką.

_Jesteś, jesteś, jesteś!_

– Skąd wiesz, że nie jesteś? – zapytał zaintrygowany chłopak.

Umieściła dłonie na biodrach i spojrzała na niego pewnie.

– Ponieważ wiem, dobrze?

Głosy osłabły.

– Tak, wiem – powtórzyła. – Dużo umiem, dużo wiem. Jestem mądra.

– Skoro tak mówisz – powiedział kpiąco.

– Wiem. _Ja_ wiem.

– A czy _to_ nie byłoby coś, co cię definiuje?

Przygryzła wargę.

– Nie – zawahała się, zdając sobie sprawę, że ma rację. – Nie, jestem pewna, że są również inni, którzy tak uważają.

_My ni__e!_

– Tak, Harry i Ron tak uważają. – Jej twarz rozjaśniła się w związku ze wspomnieniem, które napłynęło. – Mam przyjaciół.

_Nie, nie masz. Oni tylko cię wykorzystują. Potrzebują kogoś, od kogo mogliby kopiować notatki_ – głosy znów przybrały na sile. – _Jak inaczej dawaliby sobie radę?_

Chłopak przekrzywił głowę.

– Zdaje się, jest tam jakaś wątpliwość.

Zignorowała jego stwierdzenie.

– Pamiętam ich imiona. Wiem, jak wyglądają! Harry ma ciemne włosy jak ty. Tyle że jego oczy są zielone i nosi okulary. Jest bardzo dobrym przyjacielem, odważny chłopak. A Ron… Ron jest wysoki i rudowłosy. Ma piegi i jest zabawny. Umie mnie rozśmieszać – przerwała sobie. – Jak mogę pamiętać ich, a siebie nie?

– Może bezpieczniej jest oceniać kogoś innego zamiast siebie?

– Zawsze – zaśmiała się.

– Więc masz odpowiedź.

– Jak mam ocenić to, czego nie pamiętam?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się wrednie.

– Ty mi powiedz.

– Nie jesteś tu, by mi pomóc, prawda? – spytała, mrużąc oczy.

Oderwał się od słupa i zbliżył się do niej. Zaczął ją okrążać, powoli i oceniająco.

– Zadałam ci pytanie – powiedziała, wodząc za nim oczyma.

– Nie jestem pewien, jak na nie odpowiedzieć – odparł, zatrzymując się na wprost niej.

– Nie. Jesteś pewien – odpowiedziała, pewna tego z jakiegoś nieznanego sobie powodu.

– Więc decyduję się nie odpowiadać.

Prychnęła.

– To też jest jakaś odpowiedź.

Znów wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie jest możliwe poznanie swojej ścieżki, jeśli nie wiesz, kim jesteś.

– A ty nie pomożesz mi sobie tego przypomnieć.

– Pomagam ci, ty mnie nie słuchasz.

– Ja ci nie ufam.

– To dobrze – odparł niewzruszony. – Przynajmniej teraz wiemy, że nie jesteś łatwowierna. Więc – nieufna, dużo potrafi, dużo wie, mądra… Zdaje się, że dokądś idziemy – odparł, odstępując na bok i wskazując na rozwidlenie dróg. – Dwie ścieżki przed tobą, którą wybierasz?

Obie ścieżki zasnute były mgłą. Niemożliwe było dojrzenie, dokąd prowadzą.

– Jak mam wybrać, jeśli nie wiem, co przede mną?

– A czy kiedykolwiek wiesz, co przed tobą? – spytał chłopak, przesuwając się za nią.

– Pewnie. By przewidzieć przyszłość, musisz zajrzeć w przeszłość. Podstawa Numerologii. Musisz znać wszystkie zmienne, by podjąć racjonalną decyzję. Nie mogę po prostu wybrać jednej ze ścieżek i mieć nadzieję, że dobrze zgadłam. To byłoby niedorzeczne.

– Dodamy więc obsesję na punkcie kontroli do naszej listy – zdecydował chłopak.

– Naprawdę jesteś _wieeelką_ pomocą – powiedziała sarkastycznie.

– Już to ustaliliśmy – odparł rozbawiony. Jego dłonie wylądowały na jej ramionach. – Mógłbym być – wyszeptał jej do ucha. – Wybierz tylko właściwą ścieżkę.

Zadrżała.

Jego dłonie pogładziły jej ramiona i przebiegły wzdłuż jej rąk, aż jego palce splotły się z jej palcami i zamknął ją w ciasnym uścisku. – Zadaj właściwe pytanie – wydyszał w jej kark.

– Którą ścieżkę ty byś wybrał?

Pocałował jej szyję.

– Lewą.

– Wybieram prawą – odparła ze zdecydowaniem.

Zesztywniał.

– Dlaczego miałabyś to zrobić?

– Nie zapominaj, że ci nie ufam.

– A powinnaś – odparł rozczarowany. Nagle znaleźli się wysoko w powietrzu. Tylko jego ramiona chroniły ją przed upadkiem. Poczuła jak przekręca głowę i rozgląda się wokół, jakby był zaskoczony tym, gdzie się znaleźli. – Przyjmuję więc, że masz lęk wysokości? – zakpił.

– Nie – skłamała, przekonana, że to niezbyt dobry pomysł – mówić mu o swoich lękach.

– Nie byłoby tu nas, gdyby tak nie było – padła zimna odpowiedź.

Usłyszała groźbę w jego słowach. Pot spłynął wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa, serce przyspieszyło, oddech zamarł w piersi, nie było nic, czego mogłaby się uczepić. Nie było Harry'ego, któremu mogłaby zaufać. Nienawidziła latać, nienawidziła wysokości, bała się upadku, bała się śmierci; nagle przypomniała sobie o wszystkim i spanikowała.

– Ciesz się swoją przejażdżką, Hermiono.

I Tom Riddle wypuścił ją, sprawiając, że jej najgorszy koszmar stał się rzeczywistością.

Jej krzyki niosły się przez niebo. Nie chciała umierać. Miała tylko szesnaście lat, a ziemia zbliżała się coraz szybciej i szybciej. Nie było niczego, co mogłoby to zatrzymać. Drzewa, mogła dojrzeć już pojedyncze drzewa. Zamknęła oczy i otuliła się ramionami, czekając na nieuchronne zderzenie. Przenikliwy ból wstrząsnął jej ramieniem, klatką piersiową, a potem nie było już nic.

~o~o~o~

Tej nocy w skrzydle szpitalnym było dziwnie cicho. Harry i inni czuwali przy łóżku Hermiony godzinami, zanim Dumbledore odesłał ich do dormitoriów, zapewniając, że wszystko będzie z nią dobrze i ich przyjaciółka opuści Hogwart o własnych siłach.

Ron kręcił się i obracał na szpitalnianym łóżku. Nie mógł spać. Jego ramię zaczęło okropnie swędzić, ale nie chciał zawracać głowy pani Pomfrey. Zbyt martwił się tym, że opuściłaby Hermionę. Wyciągnął głowę, próbując dojrzeć coś przez zaciągnięte zasłony. Nie przechodził przez nie żaden dźwięk, więc nie miał pojęcia, co działo się z Hermioną. Gdyby nie byłoby tam Snape'a, Ron poszedłby sprawdzić, jak się ma. Ale po tym, jak dwa razy został niemal przeklęty przez Mistrza Eliksirów, postanowił nie sprawdzać, jak pójdzie mu za trzecim razem.

Jednakże za zasłonami sprawy nie miały się najlepiej.

– Poppy – powiedział cicho Snape, przekręcając głowę Hermiony w kierunku pielęgniarki, by mogła zobaczyć krew wypływającą strużką z jej ust.

Poppy Pomfrey sapnęła. Pochyliła się do przodu, by zobaczyć lepiej.

– O mój Boże – wyszeptała. – Patrz.

Snape zmarszczył brwi, widząc okropne złamania na ramieniu Granger. Nie było ich tam jeszcze przed chwilą.

Poppy odsunęła koc na bok. Przyłożyła dłoń do ust, kiedy zobaczyła, co stało się z ciałem Hermiony.

– Nie jestem w stanie zająć się czymś takim. Czarnomagiczne klątwy nie stanowią mojej specjalności. Mówiłam Dumbledore'owi, mówiłam mu nie raz! Ja jestem tylko szkolną pielęgniarką. – Poppy Pomfrey spanikowała, spoglądając na Snape'a z przerażeniem. – Ona potrzebuje pomocy wyspecjalizowanego medyka.

– Ona potrzebuje cudu – poprawił ją Snape, wyjmując różdżkę i zaczynając inkantacje. Rany otwierały się szybciej, niż był w stanie je zamykać. Potrząsnął głową. To nie miało zadziałać.

Zasłony rozwarły się.

– Na Godryka! – wykrzyknęła McGonagall, przykładając dłonie do klatki piersiowej. – Skontaktuj się z św. Mungiem, Poppy. Niech szybko przyślą medyków!

Pielęgniarka pomknęła do swojego biura, podczas gdy Minerwa McGonagall przesunęła się na jedną stronę i również wyciągnęła różdżkę.

– Gdzie, na litość, jest Albus?

Snape tylko na nią spojrzał.

– Co się dzieje? – krzyknął Ron, potykając się o łóżko. – Czy wszystko z Hermioną w porządku?

– Zostań tam, Weasley – warknął Snape.

– Potrzebujemy eliksiru uzupełniającego krew, Poppy! – wrzasnęła Minerwa, zamykając arterię.

Poppy wróciła biegiem, energicznie rozsuwając zasłony.

– Nieee! – krzyknął Ron, dopadając do brzegu łóżka. – Hermiono!

Butelki eliksiru uzupełniającego krew pojawiły się w rekordowym czasie.

– Wysłałam wiadomość do św. Munga – poinformowała ich Poppy. – Na pewno trochę to zajmie, zanim tu dotrą. Muszą jeszcze przedostać się przez hogwarckie bariery. Dumbledore wzmocnił je, zanim zniknął.

– Szkiele–Wzro – rzuciła McGonagall pomiędzy inkantacjami.

– Eliksir Zmniejszający koszmary na początek, musimy to powstrzymać – poprawił ją Snape.

Poppy chwyciła strzykawkę.

– Ron, biegiem po Szkiele–Wzro! – rozkazała mu.

– Potrzebujemy więcej pomocy – powiedziała McGonagall przez zaciśnięte zęby, jej różdżka błysnęła nad głową Hermiony.

Ron wrócił zaraz z ramionami pełnymi butelek.

– Gdzie? – zapytał, rozglądając się za miejscem, gdzie mógłby je umieścić.

Poppy wzięła jedną i zaczęła wlewać jej zawartość to gardła Hermiony. Ron rzucił resztę na łóżko obok.

– Flitwick – syknął Snape, zajęty naprawianiem płuc, znowu. – Sprowadź Flitwicka.

Ron spojrzał na Snape'a, a potem na McGonagall. Oboje byli mocno skoncentrowani na swoich zaklęciach i inkantacjach. Nigdy nie widział profesorów pracujących tak ciężko przy pomocy magii. Zawsze czynili to raczej bez wysiłku. I to, co teraz ujrzał, wystraszyło go niesamowicie.

– Sprowadzę go – wydobył z siebie Ron i pobiegł, posyłając Hermionie jeszcze jedno spojrzenie.

Nigdy nie przebywał Hogwartu tak szybko. Niedługo potem Ron załomotał do drzwi.

– Panie profesorze, profesorze!

Flitwick otworzył drzwi zaspany.

– Panie Weasley, dlaczego pan…?

Ron chwycił go za ramię i pociągnął za sobą. Nie było czasu na wyjaśnienia.

– Panie Weasley! – zaskrzeczał Flitwick, próbując nadążyć za nim na swoich krótkich nogach.

– Hermiona umiera. Snape i McGonagall potrzebują pana pomocy – Ron wrzasnął desperacko.

Gobelin odpadł od ściany, zderzył się z ich nogami i Ron wylądował na jego krawędzi. Panikując, Ron chwycił jego skraj, kiedy ostro zanurkowali na klatce schodowej, niemal wpadając na jedne z przesuwających się schodów. Profesor Flitwick spokojnie siedział na środku gobelinu, kierując go do skrzydła szpitalnego w zawrotnym tempie.

– Gdzie jest Albus? – spytał, zeskakując z arrasu z różdżką gotową do użycia.

Ron wciąż próbował złapać oddech.

– Nie mam pojęcia – odparła Minerwa, kiedy Poppy otarła pot z jej czoła.

– Medycy? – kontynuował Flitwick, wymachując wokół różdżką w zawiły sposób. Krew Hermiony zaczęła wypływać z jej ciała wolniej.

– Nadciągają – odparła Poppy.

– Więcej Eliksiru Zmniejszającego Koszmary – syknął Snape bez tchu.

– Dostała już maksymalną dawkę, dwa razy.

– Zrób to!

Poppy potrząsnęła bez przekonania głową, ale sięgnęła po kolejną strzykawkę.

– Niedługo skończy nam się eliksir uzupełniający krew – skomentowała, zerkając na pozostałe pełne butelki.

– Weasley – powiedział Snape, wykonujący różdżką wysokie, świszczące dźwięki.

– Tak, profesorze? – spytał Ron, zeskakując z gobelinu.

– Wiesz, gdzie co mam w szafce, jak sądzę.

Ron obrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł do Lochów.

– Stracimy ją – wymamrotała Poppy.

– Nie – wysyczał Snape z determinacją. – Nie stracimy.

Nie miał zamiaru stracić nikogo więcej przez tego człowieka, nie, jeśli mógł pomóc.


	5. Rozdział 5

Podziękowania dla Magoriany za miły komentarz, dla Zafiriny i Pearlady – za betunek. Dzięki!

**Rozdział 5**

Gellert Grindelwald stał bez ruchu, z mocno zaciśniętymi pięściami i oczami. Otoczyła go niemalże błoga cisza, więc oczekiwał nadejścia uderzenia w każdej sekundzie. Myślał przy tym, że może dobrze byłoby zemdleć, zniknąć, kupić farmę… czy cokolwiek. Z drugiej strony nie szkodziło sprawdzić. Odchylił powoli jedną powiekę…

Ha-ha, gem, set, sędzia Grindelwald!

To podziałało. Poklepał się radośnie po udzie. W porządku, wszystko było w porządku_. Świetnie. Tak, Gellercie, jesteś zdecydowanie najgenialniejszy z nich wszystkich._ Pokonał ich obu w tym samym czasie. Rechot opuścił jego gardło, kiedy rozejrzał się po komnacie. Jednak jego radosny nastrój prysnął, gdy tylko dojrzał minę Albusa Dumbledore'a. To było najbardziej mordercze spojrzenie, jakim ten kiedykolwiek go obdarzył. _Niedobrze._

Szybko spojrzał w przeciwnym kierunku, by spojrzeć w oczy Lordowi Voldemortowi. Sposób, w jaki ten człowiek uśmiechał się słodko, czynił oczywistym, że Potter przestał być właśnie numerem jeden na jego liście. Cholera. Pierwszy raz tych dwoje zgadzało się w czymkolwiek i to musiało dotyczyć akurat jego śmierci! Życie było takie niesprawiedliwe…

– Gellercie? – spytał spokojnie Albus.

– Tak? – odparł, marszcząc brwi.

– Masz coś przeciwko ujawnieniu nam powodu, dla którego unieważniłeś Artykuł Dziewiąty? – zapytał Dumbledore, pukając różdżką o swoją nogę.

Cóż, oczywiście, że miał coś przeciwko. Wcześniej nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiał, a teraz musiał podać jakiś powód. Hmmm, hmmm, dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego?

– Kiedy tylko będziesz gotów, Gellercie – zakpił Voldemort, obracając swoją różdżkę między palcami.

Cóż, była kwestia Lorda zabijającego ich wszystkich, ale nie przypuszczał, by Albus uznał to za wystarczająco ważki argument. Inni pewnie tak – nie Albus. Myśląc o tym ciut więcej, doszedł do wniosku, że to była kolejna rzecz, w której Voldemort mógłby się zgodzić z Dumbledore'em. Niezwykła noc.

Poza tym rzecz byłaby niemożliwa do dowiedzenia. Nie, powinien oprzeć się na sytuacji z dziewczyną. Albus miał rację, Voldemort przekroczył granice. Jednak chwilowo nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. _Myśl, do cholery, myśl_.

– Tak, wszyscy chcielibyśmy wiedzieć, dlaczego przeszkodziłeś wykonaniu naszej decyzji – powiedział Li Mei.

Naszej decyzji! To była odpowiedź. Miał ochotę wycałować wiedźmę nawet pomimo tego, że należała do jasnej strony i, cóż… była kobietą.

– Procedura musi być przestrzegana. Ci dwaj zaczęli walczyć, zanim doszliśmy do porozumienia.

Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu spojrzeli na niego, jakby nagle wyrosła mu druga głowa. Niektórzy nawet wydali z siebie przeciągłe westchnięcia czy jęknięcia. No tak, odwoływanie się przez niego do jakichkolwiek procedur było ironią samo w sobie, choć kupiło mu to nieco cennego czasu, którego potrzebował na wymyślenie czegoś lepszego.

– Więc dobrze, przestrzegajmy procedur. Głosujmy – powiedział Voldemort.

– Tak – szybko zgodził się Dumbledore. – Wszyscy ci, którzy chcą unieważnienia Artykułu Dziewiątego, niech…

– Nie, nie, nie – przerwał mu Gellert. – Nie możemy podjąć decyzji, dopóki nie usłyszymy wszystkich faktów dotyczących sprawy.

_Drogi Merlinie, gdzie podziało się to całe jęczenie, kiedy go potrzebował?_

Juanita westchnęła.

– Przykro mi to mówić, ale Gellert ma rację.

_Tak, więcej czasu, dziękuję ci, Garcia y Ortega._

– To już przedyskutowaliśmy – odpowiedział Dumbledore.

_Więc, jeśli chodzi o głosowanie, było właśnie siedem do sześciu. Siedmiu ciemnych i sześciu jasnych. Tylko Voldemort zagłosuje zgodnie z jasną stroną, więc właściwie było to sześciu przeciw siedmiu._

– Nie, Albusie, usłyszeliśmy twoją wersję historii, nigdy nie usłyszeliśmy jego wersji – powiedziała Juanita.

_Musiał przeciągnąć kogoś z jasnej strony, by zagłosował po jego myśli._

– Gdybyś widziała Hermionę, nie powiedziałabyś tego, Nito – wyrzekła gładko Li Mei.

_Kogo przekonać? Mei odpadała, ona i Albus byli dobrani jak w korcu maku._

Juanita pozostała cicho przez chwilę, aż potrząsnęła w sprzeciwie głową.

– Może nie, Mei. Może wtedy pozwoliłabym emocjom zawładnąć mną przy podejmowaniu decyzji.

_Volkova? Nieee, nigdy nie kupowała jego historyjek._

– Sugerujesz, że jestem stronnicza? – krzyknęła rozwścieczona Li Mei. – Typowe, bardzo typowe. Podważmy argumenty tej małej, drobnej Chinki, ponieważ nie panuje nad sobą w związku z całą tą beznadziejną sytuacją, a w dodatku jest tak słooodka, a wszyscy wiemy, że małe, słodkie, rozemocjonowane kobiety nie potrafią racjonalnie myśleć. Ty rasistowska, szowinistyczna, torreadorska suko z tortillą zamiast twarzy!

Wszyscy wstrzymali oddechy.

_Może Juanita?_

Wybuchła wrzawa. Albus skoczył pomiędzy dwójkę, kiedy Juanita wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę. Ljudmiła Volkova chwyciła jej ramię, pociągając je w dół. Iskry zderzyły się z podłogą.

– No dalej, no dalej! – krzyknęła Mei, rzucając klątwę wokół Albusa, który bezskutecznie próbował to wszystko załagodzić.

– Umpfff – jęknęła Volkova, kiedy łokieć zderzył się z jej brzuchem i wypuściła Juanitę ze swojego uścisku.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie! – krzyknęła Juanita i machnęła różdżką. Ogromny byk pomknął przez pomieszczenie, prosto ku Li Mei, – Proszę bardzo, ty ryżo- i psożercza dzikusko!

_Nie, Garcia poszła za protokołem i Voldemort go złamał. Pomimo jej obecnej kłótni z Mei, kiedy zacznie się głosowanie, i tak zagłosuje według jasnej strony. Tak czy siak nie zdoła jej przekonać. Gunvald stracił za to swojego brata podczas pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem. To zostawiało mu Donahue, a Dunahue nienawidził go do żywego. Miał więc przesrane. Chyba że…_

_Chyba że mógłby sprawić, by niektórzy z nich mogli głosować z… hmmm… emocjonalnych powodów. Dzięki ci, Li, za dostarczenie odpowiedzi. Albus mógł wtedy zostać wyeliminowany ze względu na osobiste interesy. On wyznaczył Hermionę na kandydata, co uczyniło go stronniczym, chociaż to uczyniłoby niezdolnym do głosowanie również jego, Gellerta. Albus z pewnością by uznał, że on również skorzystałby na śmierci Hermiony, jako że jego kandydatowi dałoby to większe szanse na zostanie Opiekunem. A, to mogłoby się odnieść także do praktykantki Mei, odkąd tamta była… hmmm… na gigancie. No, wreszcie do czegoś dochodził. To by czyniło… pięć do pięciu. Cholera. Chwila, mógłby również wykluczyć Voldemorta z oczywistych powodów. HA! Cztery do pięciu, zwycięstwo było jego._

_Nie, moment, Dumbledore wykorzysta jego argument, by wykluczyć Sharsvati Nathiarę. Albus powiedziałby, że wszyscy przewodnicy mają tu swoje interesy. Cholera, znów cztery do czterech. Do niczego nie dochodził. Tym razem remis go nie satysfakcjonował, odkąd reguły mówiły, że ostatnie słowo należy do oskarżonego i oskarżyciela. _

– Gellercie?

_Więc musiał nie dopuścić do tego, by było to poddane pod głosowanie. Jak mógł mu zapobiec?_

– Gellercie!

Zszokowany uniósł wzrok. Było już po bitwie? Nic nie miał. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Lordzie Voldemorcie, który rozłożywszy się na kanapie, uśmiechał się do niego paskudnie. Ten koleś wiedział, że ma go w garści. Gdyby tylko mógł obrócić jego plan przeciw niemu, gdyby tylko… mógł sprawić, by ten nie chciał odwoływać Artykułu Dziewiątego! Próbował przekabacić niewłaściwą osobę! Poza tym, dlaczego to on musiał odwalać całą robotę? To był bałagan Lorda, on powinien zając się sprzątaniem.

Gellert rozejrzał się wokół ze zbójeckim uśmieszkiem.

– Chciałbym zaznaczyć, że po tym, jak wysłuchamy wszystkich argumentów i unieważnimy Artykuł Dziewiąty, odpowiedzialność za dokonanie egzekucji będzie spoczywała na nas wszystkich.

_No, dalej, uśmiechnij się do tego, Tomciu._

Lord Voldemort zesztywniał na kanapie. Oczywiście, że nie miał w planach odpierania ataku ich wszystkich na raz. Chciał wykorzystać element zaskoczenia, a ten plan zepsuł mu Gellert, który jednak był przekonany, że Voldemort wciąż trzyma coś w zanadrzu.

– Gellert ma rację – powiedział Kollberg. – To nie powinien być pojedynek i to niesprawiedliwe zrzucać wszystko na barki Albusa.

Szepty wszędzie wokół.

– Nie uprzedzajmy spraw – stwierdziła Sharasvati Nathaira. – Nawet nie usłyszeliśmy argumentów obu stron, a już zdecydowaliśmy o wyniku. Ja jako Opiekun muszę uznać za wyjątkowo niepokojące to, iż Rada zdecydowała, że nie możemy już dyscyplinować naszych praktykantów, jak uznajemy to za stosowne. Szla… dziewczyna wciąż żyje, jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam Albusa.

– Ale – zaczął Gellert, decydując się jeszcze trochę podłubać palcem w ranie – przecież ustaliliśmy już, że nie chodzi o to, czy ona umrze, czy nie; chodzi o ryzyko, które podjął Lord Voldemort.

Jego wyszczerz spotkał się z usatysfakcjonowaną miną Czarnego Pana. Gellert zmarszczył brwi. Nie tego się spodziewał.

– Nie ma ryzyka – powiedział gładko Lord Voldemort, nie odrywając oczu od Gellerta.

Dało się słyszeć pełne wątpliwości pomruki Opiekunów.

– Klątwy Koszmaru zawsze są ryzykowne.

– Śmiem stwierdzić…

– Pozwólcie mi skończyć – powiedział łagodnie Voldemort.

Wróciła cisza, wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z zaciekawieniem.

– Stworzyłem zabezpieczenie u podstaw tego koszmaru. Jeśli jej życie znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie, zaskoczy odpowiednia zapadka, chroniąc ją przed – spauzował – tak niefortunnym obrotem spraw, jakim byłaby jej śmierć – zaszydził.

– Na litość, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś tego od razu? – warknął McFerlon. – Spędziliśmy tu prawie całą, cholerną noc.

– Co za strata czasu – wymamrotał Bouvier, zbierając się do wyjścia.

– Przegapiłem przez to rozgrywkę Orłów z Delfinami – bąknął w międzyczasie Donahue.

– Następnym razem, kiedy będziesz zwoływał spotkanie, Albusie – zaczęła Nathaira – upewnił się, że jest po co.

Wszyscy Opiekunowie dość prędko opuścili salę, aż w końcu w pokoju zostały tylko trzy osoby.

– Cóż – powiedział Gellert, dziarsko uderzając dłońmi w uda i podnosząc się na nogi. – Zdaje się, że również będę szedł.

– Tak szybko? – zapytał słodko Voldemort.

– Gdzie ci się spieszy? – powiedział jednocześnie Dumbledore.

Gellert zamarł, jego wzrok skakał między nimi dwoma, podczas gdy obaj czarodzieje spojrzeli na siebie. Wciąż mieli różdżki w dłoniach.

– Czy wielki Albus Dumbledore nie musi iść i sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku z jego szlamą? Na pewno nie chciałbyś, by wszyscy zobaczyli, że zupełnie o nią nie dbasz, prawda? – zaszydził Voldemort. – Nie, żebym potrzebował pomocy przy zajmowaniu się tym żałosnym przegrańcem.

– Pokładam wiele zaufania w zdolność Hermiony Granger do zadbania o siebie samą. Wierzę jednak, że mój biznes z Gellertem jest bardziej naglący niż twój – odpowiedział zimno Albus.

Niewiarygodne, że żadna z ich różdżek nie pękła pod naporem magii, która chciała się z nich wydostać.

– To był… ubaw – zaczął Gellert, kaszląc nerwowo i wycofując się w stronę wyjścia. – Jednakże nie mogę zostać, wiecie, mogę opuszczać Nurmengard tylko w sprawach Opiekunów, a skoro już… – Jego ręka zacisnęła się na gałce drzwi, przekręcił ją… bez skutku. Cholera! Albus i jego przeklęte, ukradkowe czary blokujące!

– Każdy ma inny pogląd na to, czyj interes jest bardziej naglący – oznajmił Voldemort, kompletnie ignorując Gellerta.

– Wydaje się, że znaleźliśmy się zatem w impasie – odpowiedział Albus. – Jak zdecydujemy, który z nas pierwszy przeklnie Gellerta?

– Chwilka, jeszcze chwilka, poczekajcie trochę – zaprotestował Gellert, posyłając drzwiom tęskne spojrzenie. Cholerne zabezpieczenia antyaportacyjne.

– Mogę mieć pomysł – powiedział Voldemort z okrutnym uśmiechem, wywijając swoją różdżką.

~o~o~o~

Hermiona wydała z siebie przeciągłe jęknięcie. Bolało ją wszystko i czym do diaska był ten obrzydliwy, słodki, metaliczny smak, który miała w ustach? Otworzyła oczy i zadrżała ze strachu, kiedy zobaczyła tego samego ciemnowłosego chłopaka, co wcześniej.

– Nie ruszaj się – rozkazał jej.

– Znam cię – powiedziała, kaszląc.

– Świetnie, więc możemy pominąć wstępne uprzejmości – powiedział Tom.

Chwycił jej głowę i pochylił się naprzód.

– Co…

Zderzył swoje usta z jej ustami i zmusił ją do rozchylenia warg. Jego oddech wtłoczył do jej płuc świeże powietrze, przyprawiając Hermionę o zawrót głowy. Wraz z powietrzem wślizgnęła się szczypta jego magii, co wywołało w niej panikę. Jej ciało przeniknął ból i krzyknęła.

– Nie walcz ze mną – powiedział Tom, odrywając się od niej – umrzesz, jeśli nie przestaniesz.

– Tak, jasne, bo tobie wcale na tym nie zależy, _Voldemort_ – powiedziała Hermiona, wymawiając jego imię z odpowiednio szydzącą nutą w głosie.

– Bez względu na to, na czym mi naprawdę zależy, w tej chwili próbuję uratowa

ci życie. Większość ludzi okazuje swoim zbawcom większą wdzięczność.

– To ty mnie upuściłeś – wysyczała wściekle.

– Owszem – przyznał jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Ale to nie powinno wyrządzić ci aż takiej krzywdy.

– Byliśmy mile nad ziemią!

– Nie, nic z tego nie jest rzeczywiste, Hermiono – ty śnisz. Koszmary mogą wpłynąć na ciebie w rzeczywistości tylko, jeśli dasz im moc. I, słodki Salazarze, z pewnością masz mnóstwo mocy, którą mogą się pożywić. – W jego oczach przez ułamek sekundy zabłysło coś jak chciwość. – Nigdy nie przekląłbym cię w ten sposób, gdybym wiedział, że kryjesz w sobie aż tyle magii.

– Ooo, więc teraz to moja wina.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Chcesz to rozważać w tej chwili, czy może pozwolisz mi uratować ci życie?

– Masz zamiar mi pomóc? Hah! Czuję się wręcz przytłoczona wdzięcznością – zakpiła Hermiona.

– Powinnaś – wyszeptał w jej usta. – Nie mam w zwyczaju ratować życia istotom twojego rodzaju.

– Tak, jestem pewna, że to o _moje_ życie jesteś szczególnie zatroskany.

– Dlaczego dzielić włos na czworo? Skupmy się na tym, byś pozostała przy życiu – odparł gładko Tom. – Musisz pozwolić mi zmieszać moją magię z twoją.

– Dlaczego? – spytała Hermiona podejrzliwie.

– Bym mógł cię uleczyć.

Znów bez ostrzeżenia sprawił, że ich usta zetknęły się. Przycisnęła swoje ciało do materaca i zaraz przeniknęła je kolejna fala bólu, która niemal pozbawiła ją przytomności.

Tom westchnął i spojrzał na nią, odczekując chwilę, aż zacznie z powrotem normalnie oddychać.

– Musisz robić to w ten sposób? – spytała, wciąż z trudem łapiąc oddech.

– Myślisz, że robiłbym to w ten sposób, gdybym miał inne wyjście? – Prychnął. – Mieszanie magii to bardzo… intymna procedura. Uwierz mi, jeśli powiem, że pocałunek jest naszym najmniejszym zmartwieniem. Dlatego zamknij się i daj mi się prowadzić. Tracimy tylko cenny czas.

– Hmuuumbl…

Nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie słowa więcej, ponieważ pocałował ją mocno w usta. W końcu pozwoliła mu się całować, jego ustom dotykać jej ust, jego językowi tańczyć z jej językiem, a oddechowi znów tłoczyć powietrze do jej płuc. Świat zakołował i nie otwierając oczu, odchyliła się pod jego naporem. Nie, ich magia nie zmieszała się, ponieważ jego magia zupełnie ją osaczyła. Spróbowała zaczerpnąć powietrze, kiedy jego moc przeniknęła jej istotę na wskroś, uzdrawiając wszystko, co spotkała na swojej drodze. Wszystko szczypało, kiedy jej ciało zaczęło się goić. Wciąż pozbawiona oddechu otworzyła oczy.

– Faza pierwsza – oznajmił szeptem.

Łóżko zaskrzypiało, kiedy umieścił się nad nią. Żar, który promieniował od niego ku niej, był nie do zniesienia. Potrzebowała zlikwidować ten dzielący ich dystans. Ciemność w jego oczach była upajająca. Chciała w niej zatonąć.

I dokładnie to się stało.

Kiedy było po wszystkim, Hermiona wpatrywała się w sufit. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Zrobiła to z Czarnym Panem i, co gorsza, czerpała z tego przyjemność. Nabrała głęboko powietrza. Nie, była głupia. Nic z tego nie było prawdziwe, wszystko było jej wyobraźnią, fikcją jedynie, kiepską fikcją, nie, lepiej – kiepskim fanfikiem. Jakiego rodzaju chory umysł mógłby wpaść na coś takiego?

– Twojego rodzaju, _skarbie_ – powiedział Tom, kpiąc sobie z niej.

– Twój list, twoja klątwa, _skarbie_ – powiedziała Hermiona, odbijając piłeczkę.

– Ale to twoja wyobraźnia stworzyła to wszystko – powiedział Tom, wymachując rękoma wokół. – Ja tylko ustaliłem parametry, ty je wypełniłaś. Ale nie martw się, ja – Lord Voldemort – nie mam nic przeciwko. Zawsze wiedziałem, że twój rodzaj jest dobry do jednej rzeczy.

– Jak wyżej.

Oboje posłali sobie odpowiednio chłodne spojrzenia.

– Sądzę, że powinnaś się już obudzić – powiedział cicho. – Zaczynam kwestionować mój osąd co do pozostawienia cię przy życiu.

– Twój osąd zawsze był wątpliwy. To może mieć związek z niepoczytalnością umysłową. Być może jakieś pigułki mogłyby…

– Już! – rzucił Tom.

Pchnął różdżkę między jej żebra, nastąpił błysk jasnego, zielonego światła i…

Podskoczyła do pozycji siedzącej, łapczywie zaczerpując powietrza.

– Hermiono! – krzyknęła McGonagall.

– Pani pro–profesor? – zakaszlała. – Ooo, źle to widzę.

Przekręciła się na bok i zwymiotowała do pary czerwonych kapci. Profesor McGonagall chwyciła ją za ramiona i przytrzymała.

– Hermiono, powiedz coś. Wszystko w porządku?

– Bajecznie – wymamrotała. Nigdy nie miała takich nudności.

– To Eliksir Zmniejszający Koszmar – powiedział wyniośle mężczyzna w nieskazitelnym, zielonym uniformie. Snape spojrzał na niego wilkiem. – Nie jest tajemnicą, że posiada efekty uboczne w ekstremalnych dozach. Z czasem nudności powinny ustąpić.

– Z czasem? – mruknęła cicho Hermiona, podczas gdy McGonagall pomogła jej usiąść i oprzeć się o stertę poukładanych za jej plecami poduszek.

– Mogłabyś wziąć też jakieś Eliksiry Przeciwwymiotne. Macie tu takie, pielęgniarko Pomfrey?

– Tak – powiedziała z lekka zirytowana Poppy – _takie tu mamy_.

– Znakomicie, znakomicie. Cóż, widzę, że moja praca dobiegła tu końca – rzekł i poklepał Hermionę po ramieniu. – Może wrócę jeszcze jutro sprawdzić, jak sobie radzi, ale nie oczekuję żadnych komplikacji. Kiedy się budzą, zazwyczaj jest już po wszystkim. Przekażcie Albusowi moje uściski.

– Nie omieszkamy – wyskrzeczał Flitwick.

Poppy Pomfrey odeskortowała Medyka do wyjścia.

– Jest genialny – zaczęła McGonagall – ale…

– Niewyobrażalnie arogancki – skończył Snape.

– Zmierzałam do: denerwujący.

– To też – stwierdził Snape.

– W rzeczy samej – powiedział Flitwick. – Mimo to cieszę się, że się tu pojawił.

Wszyscy mu przytaknęli.

Hermiona rozejrzała się wokół. Każdy z profesorów wyglądał, jakby tarzał się we krwi i innych trudnych do zdefiniowania cieczach. Zaraz dojrzała, że jej łóżko, a także wszystko wokół niego wyglądało jak pole po bitwie, dość krwawej trzeba dodać. – Co się stało? – spytała.

Pobladły Ron pomachał jej ze swojego łóżka. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Zostałaś przeklęta Klątwą Koszmaru przez Sama–Wiesz–Kogo – wyjaśniła jej poważnie McGonagall. – Niewiele brakowało, a… No, na szczęście udało nam się podtrzymać twoje oddychanie aż do przybycia Medyka Abercrombie, który cię przebudził.

Oni wszyscy byli tu, gdy ona miała ten konkretny koszmar? Hermiona poczuła, jak krew napływa jej do twarzy. Niczego nie spostrzegli, prawda? W przeciwnym razie nie wracała tu już nigdy więcej. Rozejrzała się i poczuła ulgę, kiedy nie dostrzegła na ich twarzach nic sugerującego, że jej obawy były zasadne.

– Myślę, że nam wszystkim przydałaby się kąpiel – powiedział Snape. – Mam nadzieję, że poczta panny Granger będzie prześwietlana od tej pory, skoro jej samej najwyraźniej brak niezbędnych umiejętności, by robić to samodzielnie. To wyczyn, który każe mi się zastanawiać, czy jej dotychczasowe akademickie dokonania nie powinny zostać wzięte pod lupę.

Wypadł z sali, nie czekając na czyjąkolwiek odpowiedź. W drodze do drzwi odjął Gryffindorowi dwadzieścia punktów za stworzenie chaosu w jego szafce. Ron, nie mając czasu na poszukiwania i nie będąc pewnym, czego dokładnie potrzebuje Snape, zwyczajnie przyniósł ze sobą większą część jej zawartości.

– Poppy – mruknął szybko Snape wychodząc.

Pani Pomfrey również skinęła mu głową.

– Cóż – zaskrzeczał Flitwick. – Również się oddalę, chyba że potrzebujesz mnie jeszcze do czegokolwiek?

– Nie, poradzę sobie – oznajmiła Poppy – dziękuję wam obojgu.

Hermiona również zaczęła dziękować i przeprasza

za to, że sprawiła tyle problemu.

– Nonsens – powiedział Flitwick – Nikt dla zabawy nie decyduje się na bycie przeklętym.

– To nie twoja wina, Hermiono – pocieszyła ją McGonagall. – Jeśli jego klątwa przeszła przez hogwarckie zabezpieczenia, przeszłaby przez jakiekolwiek prześwietlenie, którym potraktowałabyś swoją pocztę. Nikt cię za nic nie wini.

Flitwick i McGonagall odeszli po tym, jak oboje poklepali Hermionę po głowie i życzyli jej dobrej nocy.

– Wreszcie możemy doprowadzić cię do porządku, kochanie – powiedziała Poppy, zasuwając wokół nich zasłony.

Niedługo potem Hermiona, jak i całe skrzydło szpitalne byli nienaganni raz jeszcze. Poppy zaopatrzyła ją w taką ilość Eliksiru Przeciwwymiotnego, że starczyłoby go jej do końca życia. Zanim Hermiona zdążyła poprosić, pielęgniarka umieściła na jej szafeczce również Eliksir Bezsennego Snu.

– No, ale powiedz, jak się czujesz? – spytał szeptem Ron ze swojego łóżka, kiedy Poppy zniknęła już w swoim gabinecie.

– Wciąż mam lekkie nudności – przyznała Hermiona. – Jak długo spałam?

– Od obiadu.

– Dwanaście godzin?

– Mniej więcej. Harry i inni – wiesz, Ginny, Neville, Luna – siedzieli przez dłuższy czas przy twoim łóżku, dopóki Dumbledore ich nie przegonił. Powiedział, że wszystko będzie z tobą w porządku, ale mylił się – Ron spauzował. – Nie było w porządku – mruknął ponuro.

– Musieli być zmartwieni.

– Byli, ale przynajmniej nie musieli oglądać tego, co się stało później. Kiedy tu byli, po prostu leżałaś nieruchomo.

– Czy ja robiłam coś czy mówiłam? – spytała zmartwiona Hermiona.

– Cóż, na początku nie, ale później krzyczałaś i rzucałaś się po łóżku. To było straszne, krwawiłaś tak obficie… – wyszeptał Ron, nerwowo drapiąc się w szyję. – Myślałem, że umrzesz.

– Też tak myślałam.

– To się naprawdę zaczyna, prawda? – spytał Ron. – Mam na myśli wojnę.

– Na to wygląda – odparła Hermiona. – Jak się mają twoje ramiona?

– Nieco lepiej – odparł trochę obojętnie.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy.

– Naprawdę jesteśmy dość porażkowi, prawda? – dodał Ron. – Nie potrafimy pozostać z dala od kłopotów.

Hermiona zaśmiała się. Nie mogła nic na to poradzić, Ron od zawsze tak na nią działał.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to wszystko spowoduje, że Harry będzie jeszcze bardziej nie do wytrzymania?

Ron jęknął.

– Już wczoraj obwiniał się za to. Słyszałem, jak mamrotał: „Najpierw Syriusz, a teraz Hermiona".

– On musi zacząć z nami rozmawiać, Ron.

– Zacznie. Kiedy będzie gotów, zacznie.

– Mam taką nadzieję.

– Hej, ale moglibyśmy zachować w sekrecie to, że prawie umarłaś?

– Wiesz, skoro on nawet z nami nie rozmawia, to nie powinno być takie trudne – odparła Hermiona.

Ron wyszczerzył się.

– Zbliża się świt.

– Tak, a to była długa noc – powiedział Ron ziewając.

– Powinieneś się położyć.

– Tak, _mamo_.

Hermiona pokazała mu język. Niedługo później jego zmęczenie musiało wziąć górę, ponieważ zaczęły dochodzić ją jego ciche pochrapywania. Hermiona z drugiej strony, mimo że dość zmęczona, nie czuła się śpiąca. Miała w głowie zbyt wiele myśli…

Kto wykreował te żywe obrazy z jej snu? To była naprawdę sprawka jej wyobraźni czy to Voldemort tak sobie z nią pogrywał?

Nie wyobrażała sobie, by to mogła nie być jego robota, a jednocześnie – wiedziała co nieco o Klątwach Koszmaru i dobrze pamiętała – teoria mówiła, że to ofiara kreuje większość elementów snu. Ale może uczynił jakieś modyfikacje? To nie mógł być jej pomysł, by _to_ zrobić, prawda? Merlinie, wciąż czuła jego dłonie na swoim ciele.

Hermiona zamknęła oczy i przekręciła się na posłaniu. Nie byłoby tak źle, gdyby nie czerpała z tego takiej przyjemności. Nawet teraz część niej…

Wrrr, musiała przestać o tym myśleć. Ranne szczeniaczki, kociaki w workach wrzucone do potoku, umierający Krzywołap… O, odpowiednie emocje. Musiała tylko skupić się na tym i tego przytrzymać. Nie myśleć o jego…

Jeśli to był tylko sen, to co oznaczał?

Westchnęła. Nie, to nie znaczyło NIC. Tom Marvolo Riddle było manipulującym draniem, próbującym doprowadzić ją do szaleństwa i w ten sposób przyczynić się do jej porażki. Poza tym Freud był przepracowanym idiotą z kompleksami na temat seksu. Nie, żeby jego teorie miały dziś jakąś wartość. Naprawdę nie chciała…

Wydając z siebie przeciągłe jękniecie, Hermiona znów obróciła się na łóżku i pochwyciła Eliksir Bezsennego Snu. Zdecydowała się na podwójną dawkę i niedługo potem zupełnie odpłynęła.


	6. Rozdział 6

Boże, zapiekanka z nerek. British people… Może dlatego ten rozdział tak mi nie szedł. Bo się zniesmaczyłam.

Podziękowania za uwagi do rozdziału dla Josette de Coudray, mrocznej88 i Mysiszczurek.

Nie wiem, czy można dedykować tłumaczenie, ale jeśli tak, to dedykacja i szczere uściski idą do **Magoriany**, która niedawno sobie urodzinowała. 8)

**Rozdział 6**

Kiedy Dumbledore powrócił do swojego gabinetu, od razu spostrzegł, że zabezpieczenia powstrzymujące portrety od podsłuchiwania zostały aktywowane. Wyciągnął różdżkę i obrócił się wokół własnej osi. Li Mei podniosła do góry ręce i wyszczerzyła się do niego. Raczyła rozsiąść się na jednym z wygodnych krzeseł naprzeciwko jego obłożonego pergaminami biurka.

– Postaraj się nie być takim paranoikiem, Albusie – powiedziała, opuszczając ręce. – To może być niedobre dla twojego serca.

Dumbledore westchnął i schował różdżkę.

– Nie spodziewałem się ujrzeć ciebie tak szybko. Czym mogę ci służyć? – zapytał, potrząsając jednym ze srebrnych flakonów. Unosił się z niego gęsty, biały dym. Dumbledore popukał go dwa razy i dym opadł, raz jeszcze buchając potężnie w jego twarz.

– Z herbatą już sobie poradziłam – odpowiedziała Mei, wskazując na stojącą na biurku filiżankę. – Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko.

– Ani trochę – odparł i sam machnął różdżką ku czajniczkowi, który przechylił się nad filiżanką i jemu również nalał herbaty.

– Podejrzewałam, że się spóźnisz, więc poszłam sprawdzić co z Hermioną Granger. – Li Mei skrzyżowała nogi, poprawiła spódnicę i odchyliła na krześle,jednocześnie przeczesując ręką swoje długie, szare włosy.

– Ujawniłaś się innym? – spytał, marszcząc brwi.

– Niemalże musiałam. Nie było z nią dobrze, Albusie. Przez chwilę byłam pewna, że nie da rady.

Uniósł zaskoczony brwi.

– Tak, wiem. Myślę, że jedynym wyjaśnieniem jest to, że on mocno nie docenił mocy dziewczyny. Na szczęście jej stan zaczął poprawiać się akurat wtedy, gdy miałam już zamiar się ujawnić. To tak dla jasności. A poza tym myślę, że medyk Abercrombie może oczekiwać, że niebawem za twoją sprawą świat obiegnie wieść o jego nadzwyczajnych umiejętnościach.

– Ego Agryppy oczekiwałoby nie mniej niż absolutnej adoracji – powiedział Dumbledore, zaśmiewając się raz, zanim nie spoważniał zupełnie. – Nie sądziłem, że Tom mógłby być na tyle głupi, by podjąć ryzyko tego, że ona umrze. To byłby jego koniec.

– Wszyscy popełniamy błędy – powiedziała Li Mei, wzruszając ramionami.

Dumbledore westchnął i usiadł naprzeciw niej.

– Proszę cię… – mruknął zirytowany, pociągając łyk herbaty.

– Wiesz, to był dobry plan – zaczęła Li, pochylając się ku niemu. – Ale od samego początku powinieneś był pozwolić mi sobie pomóc.

Dumbledore potrząsnął głową.

– Nie bylibyśmy w stanie wyjaśnić twojego wsparcia, Mei. To by wyglądało dokładnie na to, czym miało być – morderstwo z premedytacją. Jakkolwiek, pod pretekstem Artykułu Dziewiątego trochę przedwczesny pojedynek między mną a Tomem… Cóż, wiedzieliśmy, że połknie haczyk. Nigdy nie przepuściłby okazji na zabicie mnie, zwłaszcza jeśli miałoby mu to ujść płazem. Gdyby Gellert nie był takim panikarzem, mógłbym to zakończyć.

– To nie byłby koniec.

– To kupiłoby Harry'emu trochę czasu.

Li Mei obdarzyła Dumbledore'a przeciągłym, badawczym spojrzeniem.

– Po wszystkim, czego dokonał ten chłopak, wciąż wydaje ci się, że nie da rady?

– Pokładam w Harrym wiele wiary, Mei. Jest dość niezwykły i ufam, że kiedy pojmie, co należy uczynić, stanie na wysokości zadania. Ale wciąż… Jest tyle możliwości, tyle rzeczy, które mogłyby pójść nie tak. Muszę oczyścić nieco scenę, zanim obaj znów się spotkają.

– Nie wszystko musi być twoim obowiązkiem, Albusie.

– Ale to nim jest, Mei.

Oboje w ciszy pociągnęli po kolejnym łyku herbaty, wreszcie Li Mei przytaknęła i odstawiła swoją filiżankę.

– Pewien mądry człowiek powiedział kiedyś, że dla triumfu zła potrzeba tylko, żeby dobrzy ludzie nic nie robili. Dodam, że czynienie właściwych rzeczy również może być problemem.

– Myślisz, że źle do tego podchodzę? – zapytał Dumbledore, spoglądając na nią poważnie znad swoich okularów-połówek.

– Myślę, że zbyt wiele składasz na swoich barkach. Czasem siła tkwi w liczebności, Albusie. Nie możemy szukać jego horkruksów tylko w dwójkę. Nie, jeśli faktycznie stworzył ich tak wiele.

– Jeśli poszukamy wsparcia, sprawa najpewniej wycieknie. Tom ma niesamowitą zdolność do wyciągania z ludzi informacji, Mei. Jeśli zorientuje się, że my wiemy… – Dumbledore uniósł ręce w geście poddania się.

– Tak, wtedy mamy przerąbane. Ale jeśli nie znajdziemy tych przeklętych rzeczy, mamy przerąbane tak czy owak. Jest tylko kwestią czasu to, kiedy on skupi się na Radzie. Odkąd po naszej stronie zwolniło się jedno miejsce, jesteśmy dużo bardziej narażeni na wszelkie ich spiski. Jeśli pozbędzie się również ciebie, zanim to miejsce zostanie zajęte przez odpowiedniego, jasnego kandydata… – Mei potrząsnęła głową, najwyraźniej zbyt zmartwiona tą myślą, by móc od razu skończyć zdanie. W końcu jednak zebrała się w sobie i kontynuowała. – Nawet nie chcę myśleć o możliwościach i okazjach, które mogłyby przed nim wyrosnąć, gdyby zdobył w Radzie przewagę. Podąży za nim każdy ciemny kandydat, jeśli tylko zamydli im wszystkim oczy swoimi bajkami o dzieleniu się władzą.

– Wątpię, by wszyscy je kupili – odparł Dumbledore, nieco rozluźniając się w fotelu.

– Ale pójdzie za nim tylu, ile mu trzeba, Albusie. W istocie tylko Gellert mógłby go obalić i to tylko dlatego, że Gellert wie, że nie ma szans przeciw niemu, zwłaszcza kiedy pozbawiony jest różdżki. Sam wiesz, jaką bandą oportunistycznych idiotów są ci mroczni czarodzieje. Powiedzą mu „tak", myśląc, że to będzie ich przepustka do władzy i coś jak wstęp do marzenia o tym, że kiedyś będą mogli go pokonać... Do diaska, już teraz jesteśmy poważnie zagrożeni ich przewagą liczebną.

– Wiem – odparł Dumbledore poważnie, pokazując Li Mei, że rozumie jej obawy. – Ale nie możemy w tej chwili zrobić nic, by to zmienić. Procedura stawania się Opiekunem jest długa. Przynajmniej posiadamy dwóch kandydatów w wyborach przeciw jednemu kandydatowi z ich strony. I muszę docenić Gellerta w związku z jego wyborem. Nie wybrał w pełni ciemnego kandydata i uczynił mnie tym, który będzie go prowadził. Myślę, że możliwe byłoby przeciągnięcie Dracona na naszą stronę.

– Sądzisz, że Gellert zrobił to celowo? – spytała zdziwiona Li Mei. – Nie jest to nieco pobożne życzenie z twojej strony?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

– Być może, ale… – zamilkł. – To, co on czasem mówi, zwłaszcza ostatnio. Nie potrafię tego dokładnie określić, ale jest różnica między jego dzisiejszym zachowaniem a tym, co zwykł czynić. Jakkolwiek Gellert nie jest tutaj problemem. Mamy większe problemy niż jego stan umysłu.

– Mówiąc o tych większych problemach, zechcesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego uczyniłeś Sam-Wiesz-Kogo przewodnikiem Hermiony? – spytała twardo Li Mei, zakładając ręce na siebie.

– Ty też?

– A co, ktoś jeszcze się skarżył?

– W zasadzie każdy, kto miał do tej pory okazję – powiedział Dumbledore, uśmiechając się tak, jakby dobrze się tego wszystkiego spodziewał. – Ale Tom był jedyną możliwością w tym przypadku.

– Nie, nie był. Wiem, że musiałeś wybrać kogoś z ciemnej strony, ale każdy inny byłby lepszy od niego.

– Wybrałaś Sharasvati Nathairę dla swojej kandydatki. Śmiem stwierdzić, że nie jest dużo lepsza od Toma.

– Moja kandydatka jest czystej krwi. Nie przydzieliłabym Nathairze nikomu, kto by nie posiadał odpowiedniego drzewa genealogicznego. Wiem, co by zrobiła z kimkolwiek, kto ma w rodzinie mugoli. Poza tym jest najlepszym wyborem dla mojej kandydatki. Nathaira kieruje się w życiu przede wszystkim logiką, a ta dziewczyna potrzebuje akurat kogoś, kto pomoże jej okiełznać nieziemskie pomysły, w innym razie nigdy nie dotrwa do końca testów.

– Może ja również wybrałem przewodnika, który będzie najbardziej odpowiedni dla mojej kandydatki? – odparł, przekrzywiając pytająco głowę.

– O, daj spokój, kogo ty próbujesz oszukać! Jest rasistą, a ty nie tylko podajesz mu na tacy mugolaczkę, ale i przyjaciółkę Harry'ego Pottera – dodała wzburzona Li Mei.

– Jestem w pełni świadom pewnych niekorzystnych czynników, Mei. Nie ma sensu wytykanie mi oczywistości.

– Więc na Merlina, dlaczego, Albusie? Dlaczego? – zapytała Li Mei głosem wyższym niż zazwyczaj.

– To musiał być Tom. Przyglądałem się temu pod każdym możliwym względem i biorąc pod uwagę charakter panny Granger, jej inteligencję… – ciągnął, nagle wyglądając na zmęczonego.

– Jej inteligencję – powtórzyła Mei z niedowierzaniem. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Gellert nie dałby rady? Przynajmniej nie posiadając różdżki, nie byłby w stanie uczynić jej krzywdy. Nie chcę źle mówić o mojej kandydatce, ale twoja jest naprawdę potężna. Biorąc pod uwagę to, z czym mamy do czynienia, wolałabym, by wolne miejsce w Radzie zostało zajęte przez jak najpotężniejszego kandydata. Dobrze wiesz, że z Sam-Wiesz-Kim jako przewodnikiem Hermiony marne są szanse na to, że dziewczyna wyjdzie z tego bez szwanku.

– Gellert nie dopuściłby do tego, by jej się powiodło. Może nie byłby zdolny wyrządzić jej jakiejkolwiek krzywdy, ale zobaczyłby w niej zagrożenie i z pewnością nie ryzykowałby wszystkiego tylko po to, żeby podnieść sobie ego. Zrobiłby to, do czego jest zobowiązany regułami, ale ani odrobiny więcej. A Hermiona naprawdę potrzebuje przewodnictwa w związku z jej brakiem pewności siebie, inaczej również nie da rady do końca testów.

Li Mei zmarszczyła brwi.

– I myślisz, że to Sam-Wiesz-Kto jej pomoże?

Na twarzy Dumbledore'a pojawił się niewielki uśmiech.

– Znam Toma lepiej niż ty. Słyszysz jego słowa, ale nie widzisz człowieka. Nie jest takim rasistą, na jakiego się kreuje.

– Och, proszę cię – powiedziała Mei i wykonała lekceważący ruch ręką. Podniosła do ust herbatnika, którego sobie oszczędziła i nadgryzła go.

– Tom prowadzi swoją kampanię w sposób, który jest według niego najpewniejszy do zdobycia władzy. Jego zwolennicy mogli zabić od groma mugolaków i mugoli, ale jeśli spojrzysz na jego osobiste morderstwa, ma na swoim koncie o wiele większą liczbę czarodziejów czystej krwi niż jakiegokolwiek innego rodzaju. Pomyśl, wybiera dziecko półkrwi ponad dzieckiem czystej krwi, kiedy przychodzi do oceniania zagrożenia i oferuje wiedźmie mugolskiego pochodzenia szansę na uratowanie życia. Gdyby naprawdę był tym rasistą, te rzeczy nie byłyby możliwe. Nie, Tom jest zainteresowany tylko jedną rzeczą – sobą. Jeśli będzie to dla niego użyteczne, zmieni swoje credo w mgnieniu oka. Bez względu na to, jak sprzeczne z tym, co dotąd prezentował, będzie się to wydawać. – Dumbledore przerwał swoje przemówienie, uśmiechnął do siebie i pogładził po brodzie. – Nie będzie gotów oprzeć się pokusie, kiedy tylko pojmie, do czego w istocie zdolna jest Hermiona.

– Pokusie? – powtórzyła ostrożnie Mei, zanim dotarło do niej, co Dumbledore chciał jej przekazać i na jej twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie. – Jeśli ją przeciągnie na swoją stronę, Albusie, to przysięgam na Boga, oskubię cię z tej brody i to wyrywając włos po włosie!

Dumbledore zaśmiał się głęboko.

– Myślę, że do tego będziesz musiała ustawić się w kolejce. Wielu prócz ciebie ma takie plany.

– Ale czy oni wiedzą, gdzie dokładnie trzymasz swoje cytrynowe dropsy? – Pogroziła mu palcem.

– Li, to chwyt poniżej pasa.

– Nie masz pojęcia, do czego jeszcze mogę się posunąć.

– Będzie moim życiowym celem nigdy się tego nie dowiadywać.

– I to jest całkiem dobry pomysł.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie w związku z tym ich wzajemnym przekomarzaniem, wiele lat przyjaźni nagle odczuwalne jak nigdy, aż wreszcie Li Mei spoważniała i powiedziała:

– Mówię poważnie, Albusie. Nie będę pocieszona, jeśli nasz najlepszy kandydat zostanie ciemnym Opiekunem.

– Nigdy nie brałem cię za taką purystkę, jeśli chodzi o naturę magii.

Mei spojrzała na niego wilkiem.

– Wszyscy wiemy, że ostatecznie to kandydat decyduje o wyborze swojej ścieżki, nikt inny – dodał Dumbledore.

– Tak, to wszystko pięknie brzmi, ale oboje wiemy, że to środowisko, w którym znalazł się dany kandydat, może zaważyć na jego _samodzielnym _wyborze.

– Środowisko, geny, wychowanie… Zaczynamy debatę w stylu „natura czy wychowanie"? Wybacz, nie mam już na to czasu – powiedział Dumbledore, zerkając w stronę zegara na ścianie.

– Mhm, w związku z tą subtelną aluzją, oddalę się, jeśli pozwolisz – powiedziała Mei, wydobywając swoją różdżkę.

– Daj mi znać, jeśli znajdziesz w Azji coś ciekawego – dodał Dumbledore, wstając z fotela.

– Jak dotąd wszystkie tropy zwyczajnie się urywały, Albusie. Poza tym nie mamy zbyt wiele hogwarckich pamiątek. Sporo historycznych artefaktów, ale nic w rodzaju tych, którymi, jak mówiłeś, mógłby być zainteresowany. Co więcej, podążałam wieloma jego śladami, w tę i z powrotem. I nic. Myślę, że uporał się ze wszystkimi horkruksami na długo przed tym, jak wrócił na tę stronę globu.

– Wiem na pewno, że nim to zrobił, został mu jeszcze jeden lub dwa, Mei.

– Skąd mógłbyś wiedzieć coś takiego?

– Mam swoje źródła – odparł tajemniczo Dumbledore.

– Cóż, mam w takim razie nadzieję, że są lepsze od moich, ponieważ wciąż nie mogę nic znaleźć – odpowiedziała Li Mei, dość niezadowolona z tego, że nie udało jej się uzyskać żadnej konkretnej odpowiedzi.

– To nic czasem też zawęża pole.

– Pewnie tak – przyznała Mei. – Do zobaczenia, przyjacielu. – Okręciła się i zniknęła w kłębach białego dymu.

– Mam nadzieję, przyjaciółko, taką mam właśnie nadzieję.

Dumbledore dezaktywował zabezpieczenia Li Mei i wreszcie sam zniknął ze swojego gabinetu, aportując się do Azkabanu. Miał widzenie z jednym z tamtejszych więźniów – czarodziejem o nazwisku Gaunt.

~o~o~o~

Kiedy Hermiona obudziła się, słońce stało już wysoko na niebie. Rona nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. Wydawało się, że jedynymi osobami, które mogły dochować jej towarzystwa, były Umbridge, która ślepo gapiła się na sufit, i Pomfrey, która była niezmiernie rada w związku z jej ozdrowieniem. Hermiona zapytała ją o Rona i dowiedziała się, że jego stan poprawił się na tyle, by mogła odesłać go na zajęcia. Nie powstrzymała chichotu. Wiedziała, jak bardzo Ron chciał przeleżeć w tej sali ostatnie zajęcia w tym roku szkolnym. W związku z tym Poppy Pomfrey uznała, że z Hermioną wciąż może być coś nie w porządku. Najwyraźniej ludzie nie chichoczą tylko dlatego, że inni wracają do zdrowia.

Dodatkowo, co musiało jedynie zwiększyć jej irytację, Hermiona wyszła cało z jej szczegółowych oględzin i kiedy Poppy zdecydowała w końcu, że nic się z nią złego nie dzieje, zaproponowała jej śniadanie. Hermiona myślała, że już nigdy nie zapyta. Umierała z głodu. Kiedy więc Poppy wróciła z pustym talerzem, Hermiona nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, czym chce go zapełnić. Stos kanapek z ogórkiem, parę kiełbasek, naleśniki z syropem, babeczki czekoladowe, zapiekanka z nerek, jajecznica na dużym kawałku chleba tureckiego i w końcu – na deser – ogromny puchar czekoladowo-waniliowych lodów z bitą śmietaną i wisienką. To było niebo. Rozkoszowała się swoim posiłkiem tak bardzo, że zupełnie przeoczyła nadejście przyjaciół.

– Łał, Hermiono, mogę trochę…

– Hej! – krzyknęła, odganiając rękę Rona od swojej ostatniej babeczki. – Zdobądź własną. Ja zachowuję tę na później.

Ron zrobił kwaśną minę.

– Jak się masz, Hermiono? – zapytał cicho Harry, siadając na rozchwianym krześle, stojącym koło jej łóżka.

Hermiona spojrzała ku niemu i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Dobrze, Harry, naprawdę. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś mnie przeklął.

Harry posłał jej słaby uśmiech.

– Przynieśliśmy ci różne rzeczy – powiedział, wskazując na jej torbę, która leżała koło jej łóżka. – Pomyśleliśmy, że mogłabyś… wiesz, chcieć mieć je tutaj.

Zalała ją fala wdzięczności i ciepła.

– Tak mi miło, że pomyśleliście – powiedziała, mając ochotę wyściskać ich obu.

– Nie patrz na mnie – wyparował Ron, przyciągając krzesło, które stało przy pustym łóżku pod ścianą. – To był pomysł Harry'ego. Ja nie jestem na tyle durny, by targać ze sobą twoją torbę. Lubię, kiedy mój kręgosłup jest prosty.

Hermiona pokazała mu język.

Ron wyszczerzył się. Za chłopakami, w drzwiach, stanęła Ginny, wciąż niepewna czy powinna przerywać.

– Cześć, Ginny – powiedziała Hermiona, machając jej zachęcająco łyżką. – Chcesz trochę lodów?

– Hej! – zaprotestował Ron, kiedy Ginny zbliżyła się do nich z ulgą wypisaną na twarzy. – Dlaczego ona dostaje?

– Bo ona nie próbuje ukraść mi jedzenia.

– Nie, ja podziękuję – mruknęła Ginny, potrząsając głową. – Już jadłam lunch, ale to dobrze, że możesz już cieszyć się posiłkiem.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i powiedziała luźno:

– Nic tak nie poprawia apetytu, jak bycie przeklętym przez Sami-Wiecie-Kogo.

– To nie jest zabawne – powiedział Harry, kiedy Ron zachichotał.

– Więc już wszystko dobrze? – spytała Ginny, przyglądając się jej badawczo.

– Jak nigdy.

– Naprawdę, Hermiono – powiedział Harry, pochylając się naprzód. Jego krzesło zaskrzypiało w proteście. – Byliśmy tak zmartwieni... Jesteś pewna, że już wszystko w porządku?

– Będzie w porządku, jeśli Ron raczy łaskawie trzymać swoje chciwe łapy z dala od mojej babeczki!

Ron szybko cofnął rękę.

– Ja, chciwy? – Ron spojrzał znacząco na śniadanie Hermiony. – Śmiem się nie zgodzić!

– Też byś tyle jadł, gdybyś był nieprzytomny tak długo – powiedział Harry, wstawiając się za Hermioną.

– Ale on tyle je przez cały czas – skomentowała Ginny, zdzielając Rona po głowie. – Gdyby również był nieprzytomny do wakacji, musieliby zatrudnić jeszcze więcej skrzatów domowych do zaspokajania jego apetytu.

Hermiona zamarła, a jej łyżka z lodami zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do ust.

– Do wakacji? – spytała niepewnie. – Co masz na myśli? Jak długo spałam?

Trójka odwiedzających ucichła. Spojrzeli na siebie nerwowo.

- Widzisz, Hermiono… – zaczął ostrożnie Harry.

– O, świetnie – powiedział Neville, wchodząc do sali z Luną. – Obudziłaś się, w sam raz na jutrzejszą ucztę pożegnalną!

Ron jęknął przeciągle.

– Ucztę pożegnalną! – zapiszczała Hermiona, wrzucając łyżkę do pucharu i odsuwając przenośny stolik na jedzenie na bok. – To jest jutro?

– Tak – oznajmiła radośnie Luna. – Wreszcie wakacje! Ja i tata udajemy się na poszukiwania…

– Jutro! Tylko jeden dzień, mam tylko jeden dzień! Muszę porozmawiać z profesorem Dumbledore'em. Dlaczego spałam tak długo? Dlaczego nikt mnie nie obudził? Nie mam czasu na sen, tyle przegapiłam! – mamrotała Hermiona, odrzucając koce i opuszczając nogi na podłogę.

– To ostatni tydzień – powiedział zaskoczony jej paniką Neville, próbując brzmieć pocieszająco. – Nie robiliśmy niczego, czego byś nie wiedziała. Nawet ja rozumiem wszystko, co omawialiśmy, a to jestem ja. Ty jesteś genialna.

Hermiona zdawała się go nie słyszeć; była zbyt zajęta zakładaniem swoich pantofli i sukienki, mamrotała przy tym z przejęciem o straconym bezpowrotnie czasie.

Harry i Ron obdarzyli się rozumiejącymi spojrzeniami. Nawet nie próbowali jej powstrzymać, sprawa była dla nich jasna.

– Powinnaś już opuszczać łóżko? – zapytała za to zmartwiona Ginny, próbując jakoś powstrzymać zbierającą swoje rzeczy Hermionę i jednocześnie gapiąc się na chłopaków, którzy najwyraźniej postanowili nie być żadną pomocą.

Ron podrapał się w szyję i przewrócił oczyma, natomiast Harry spojrzał na nią przepraszająco i w odpowiedzi na jej karzące spojrzenie tylko wzruszył ramionami. Ginny warknęła z frustracji.

– Chłopaki!

– Numerologia, potrzebuję moich książek do Numerologii. Aaaa, tu są. Za nic nie zdążę z tym zadaniem na czas.

– Hermiono, byłaś przeklęta. Profesor Vector nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, jeśli coś opuścisz. Musisz wyzdrowieć – powiedziała Ginny, wyrywając książki z rąk Hermiony.

Ron wybałuszył oczy. Demonstracyjnie odsunął krzesło tak daleko, jak tylko mógł – jak najdalej od swojej niemądrej siostry. Neville zaśmiał się. Harry powstał, próbując odgrodzić od siebie dwie dziewczyny.

– Nie mam na to czasu, Ginny – wysyczała Hermiona. Sięgnęła po książki, ale Ginny uciekła z nimi bez trudu. Nauczyła się radzić z przekomarzaniem Freda i George'a przez te lata – jedna Hermiona nie była dla niej żadnym wyzwaniem.

– Zgadzam się – odparła twardo Ginny, stając teraz za Harrym. – Musisz wrócić do łóżka.

Harry przytaknął.

– W porządku… – zgodziła się Hermiona.

Ron uniósł brwi.

– W porządku. Zawsze mogę leżeć w łóżku w bibliotece – oznajmiła, zarzucając swoją ciężką torbę na ramię.

Ron parsknął śmiechem. Harry i Ginny nie byli tak rozbawieni, podobnie rzecz miała się z pielęgniarką Pomfrey. Wypadła ze swojego gabinetu i ujrzała Harry'ego i Ginny próbujących zaciągnąć wściekłą Hermionę z powrotem do łóżka, podczas gdy pozostała trójka pękała ze śmiechu.

– Co tu się dzieje? – zapytała zadziwiona pielęgniarka. – Miałaś nie opuszczać łóżka, zanim medyk Abercrombie ci na to nie zezwoli.

Ginny zgodziła się z nią, przytakując.

– Dokładnie to staraliśmy się jej uprzytomnić.

– Tak, ponieważ nie ma lepszego miejsca na dochodzenie do siebie po byciu przeklętym Klątwą Koszmaru niż łóżko – wymamrotała sarkastycznie Hermiona, wracając do niego niechętnie i ze świadomością, że sama z nimi wszystkimi nie wygra.

Ron prychnął, kiedy Harry wciąż wydawał się nierozbawiony.

– Jeśli wasza obecność ma polegać na tym, że przeszkadzacie jej wypoczywać, możecie wyjść – zagroziła Poppy.

– Ale my próbowaliśmy zmusić ją, by wróciła do łóżka – zaprotestowała Ginny.

Harry przytaknął, kiedy pozostali znieruchomieli. Również nie chcieli zostać odesłani ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Pielęgniarka Pomfrey spojrzała na nich surowo, by ocenić ich zachowanie. W końcu pozwoliła im zostać pod warunkiem, że będą cicho. Sądząc po tym, jakim spojrzeniem ich obdarzyła, oddalając się w kierunku drugiej pacjentki, lepiej byłoby ją posłuchać.

Ron wypuścił wstrzymane powietrze.

– O mały włos – powiedział. – Nie, żebyśmy to my byli tymi, którzy przeszkadzają pacjentce, pacjentka nie potrzebuje pomocy przy robieniu zamieszania – dodał, nabijając się z niej.

– Lepiej by było, żebyś o tym nie zapominał – odparła Hermiona, wskazując na niego palcem.

Uniósł ręce w geście poddania się.

– Miałam raz koszmar – oznajmiła z czapy Luna. – Był naprawdę dziwny.

– Nie wątpię – zakaszlał w rękę Ron.

– Wszędzie był gnębiwtryski i nie mogłam uciec, a one jadły żywcem mój mózg. Czy twój koszmar był równie straszny, Hermiono? – zapytała w zamyśleniu Luna.

Hermiona pokiwała głową.

– Chociaż nie pamiętam wszystkiego – dodała szybko, otwierając puszkę gazowanego napoju. Skoro była zmuszona zostać w łóżku, nie było powodu, dla którego miałaby dodatkowo cierpieć z pragnienia.

– Mogę jedną colę? – spytała Ginny.

– Pewnie. – Hermiona rzuciła jej jedną puszkę.

– Profesor Lupin powiedział nam, że klątwy koszmaru są trochę jak boginy – przypomniał sobie Neville.

– Więc wiemy, o czym śniła Hermiona – zaśmiał się Ron, przypominając sobie jej bogina z trzeciej klasy. – O beznadziejnych ocenach, _aaale_ straszne – zakpił, machając rękoma w powietrzu.

– Tak, spadanie na ziemię z nieba po tym, jak mnie upuścił, było arcyzabawne – powiedziała Hermiona, chcąc zmazać ten uśmiech z twarzy Rona. Doprawdy, czy nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo nieczuła była jego uwaga?

BANG!

Ron zerwał się na nogi, kiedy cola wybuchła wprost na niego.

– Ej! Co robisz? – krzyknął na Ginny, która stała obok ze zgniecioną puszką w ręce, podczas gdy cola wciąż ciekła między jej zaciśniętymi palcami. Przerażenie przemknęło przez twarz Ginny; jej wzrok utkwił w Hermionie i nawet nie słyszała skarg, które Ron kierował teraz do Harry'ego.

– Zobacz, co zrobiła z moją ostatnią czystą koszulą – powiedział Ron, pokazując przyjacielowi swoje zrujnowane ubranie.

Harry usiłował okazać mu współczucie.

– Zawsze mi się to przytrafia, kiedy je otwieram – rzucił Neville do nikogo w szczególności.

Hermiona zbladła, zdając sobie nagle sprawę z tego, co powiedziała. Nie chciała, by ktokolwiek wiedział, co działo się w jej śnie, a teraz niechcący wspomniała o tym Ginny. Z jej miny wynikało, że domyśliła się, kim ten _on_ był. Przerażenie wdrapało się również na twarz Hermiony. Jej oczy starały się desperacko zasygnalizować Ginny, by nie mówiła ani słowa. Nie, zapomnienie o tym wszystkim było najlepszą rzeczą, którą można było zrobić. Tak, zapominanie brzmiało dobrze. Może mogłaby pokombinować trochę ze swoją pamięcią?

– Nie potrzebujesz pomocy? – spytała Luna Ginewrę.

– Nie – odparła Ginny, dochodząc do siebie. – Nie uważałam, przepraszam.

– Co ty nie powiesz – wymamrotał Ron, kiedy Harry pomógł mu wyczyścić wszystko wokół machnięciem różdżki.

Idąc za jego przykładem, Ginny pozbyła się zgniecionej puszki i także uprzątnęła swoje otoczenie.

– Ja… – Ginny spojrzała na Hermionę. – Musiałam za bardzo przycisnąć. Wiecie, jak te niektóre puszki ciężko się otwierają.

Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą.

– No naprawdę, jakbyś nie była wiedźmą – wymamrotał Ron.

– Nie bądź takim dzieciakiem, braciszku. I tak sam nie robisz sobie prania.

– Mówiłam, by nie robić tu zamieszania – zawołała Poppy Pomfrey, zasuwając zasłony wokół łóżka Umbridge. – Zabierajcie się stąd, ale już!

Pielęgniarce odpowiedziało mnóstwo protestów i sprzeciwów, ale w końcu wszyscy opuścili salę. Wydawało się, że Ginny potrzebowała wyjątkowo dużo czasu, żeby zebrać swoje rzeczy. Z jakiegoś tajemniczego powodu wszystkie nagle wysypały jej się z torby. Pod uważnym okiem pani Pomfrey Ginny w końcu zebrała wszystko do kupy i była gotowa pożegnać się z Hermioną. Odczekała chwilę i wreszcie powiedziała nieśmiało:

– Jeślibyś chciała o tym pomówić, to ja cię wysłucham. Jeśli nie, zrozumiem.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Hermiony, opuściła salę, pospieszana zresztą przez panią Pomfrey, która odprowadziła ją do samych drzwi.

Później tego dnia medyk Abercrombie oznajmił, że Hermiona jest w stanie umożliwiającym jej opuszczenie skrzydła szpitalnego i Hermiona nie czekała nawet chwili; niezwłocznie wyruszyła na poszukiwania profesora Dumbledore'a.

Jakkolwiek zawstydzająca i okropna była sytuacja z Ginny, była niczym w porównaniu ze spotkaniem z Albusem Dumbledore'em. _Niczym_. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego w ogóle się łudziła. Myślała, że jej otarcie się o śmierć wpłynie na jego opinię i dyrektor pomoże jej zmienić przewodnika. Myślała też, że wykaże się zrozumieniem w związku z jej pomysłem na udzielenie jej dostępu do biblioteki w czasie wakacji. Jak mogła nie dostrzec tego wcześniej? Po całym roku piekła powinna była się zorientować, że jeśli nie posiadało się nazwiska Potter, Dumbledore nie był zainteresowany twoimi problemami. Nie, takie myślenie było nieuczciwe w stosunku do Harry'ego. Wcale nie był w lepszej sytuacji. Hermiona podejrzewała, że Dumbledore skrywał przed Harrym wiele sekretów. Choć to oczywiście nie zmieniało tego, że z wściekłości miała ochotę wyrwać sobie trochę włosów z głowy.

Dumbledore oświadczył jej, że jest zobowiązana wykonywać polecenia Rady i że jej przewodnik został wybrany z wielką troską i rozwagą.

Hermiona nie powstrzymała głośnego prychnięcia.

Tylko na nią spojrzał znad tych swoich okularków i zakończył dyskusję, oznajmiając, że jeśli potrzebuje pomocy, powinna skontaktować się ze swoim przewodnikiem.

Może faktycznie powinna rozważyć zwrócenie się do niego o pomoc?_ Taaaak, piekło prędzej zamarznie, nim ona to zrobi._

Ten wieczór Hermiona spędzała więc w bibliotece.

Zerknęła na książki naprzeciw niej i westchnęła. Dlaczego musieli dać jej teraz to niemożliwe zadanie? Wszystkie pozostałe były dla niej dość łatwe. I pewnie – mogłaby napisać esej, posługując się teorią z „Rzeczywistości Magii", ale nie byłby on dobry. Zerknęła ku Draconowi, który pakował się do wyjścia. Był jedynym w bibliotece poza nią, cały wieczór z zapałem zapisywał swój pergamin w kącie biblioteki. Skąd wziął swoją „Rzeczywistość Magii", było więcej niż oczywiste, ale ona przynajmniej wiedziała, że to była jedna wielka kupa bzdur. Dla niej mógł przekopiować sobie nawet całą jej zawartość.

Jęknęła i uderzyła głową o książki leżące na biurku. _Może powinna wyjątkowo zadowolić się odpowiedzią mniej niż perfekcyjną?_

Jej oczy powędrowały ku grubym, białym kopertom wystającym z jej torby. Przez sekundę zastanawiała się nad tym. Potem zdrowy rozsądek wrócił z impetem. _Nie ma mowy, to byłoby zbyt uwłaczające. _

Ale co jeśli temu właśnie miał służyć ten sen – zniechęceniu jej_? Tak, jakby musiał robić tego typu rzeczy, kiedy chciał, by ludzie go unikali. _

Och, czy to miało znaczenie? Jeśli to było wystarczająco dobre dla Malfoya, ona też mogła wykorzystać tę teorię. Nie, żeby jego esej mógłby być lepszy.

Hermiona otworzyła „Rzeczywistość Magii" i zaczęła kopiować poszczególne partie tekstu. Dobrze jej szło, dopóki nie dotarła do części z podstawowymi prawami magii.

„Zaklęcie zawsze podróżuje ze stałą prędkością."

Skopiowała to i złamała pióro w irytacji.

Nie było żadnych potwierdzonych danych, żadnego dowodu na ważność tego prawa. Nic. Nada. I jakoś w to wszystko nie wierzyła, zwłaszcza kiedy to było zupełnie sprzeczne z pierwszą zasadą dynamiki Newtona, która głosiła, że ciało pozostaje w spoczynku lub porusza się ze stałą prędkością, jeśli nie działa na nie żadna siła. Hermiona była natomiast więcej niż przekonana, że kiedy rzuca się zaklęcie, stoi za tym magiczna moc. Więc, zaklęcie musiało mieć z zasady jakieś przyspieszenie. Nie mogło podróżować ze stałą prędkością.

Może jednak powinna rozważyć zwrócenie się do niego o pomoc? _Tak, jasne. Najpewniej gardził Newtonem, który był w końcu idiotycznym, mugolskim fizykiem. Jak śmiesz stosować to w stosunku do świętych praw magii, szlamo?_

Prychnęła i wróciła do gapienia się na zapisane przez siebie słowa. Da radę, nie wszystko musiało tu być doskonałe. Chwyciła kolejne pióro, zanurzyła w atramencie i… energicznie wykreśliła ostatnie zdanie. Nie da rady. Hermiona Granger nie miała w zwyczaju pisać bzdur, zwłaszcza jeśli raz spostrzegła, że wymykają się spod jej pióra i nawet pod pretekstem pozostania z dala od Lorda Voldemorta. Zamknęła oczy. Naprawdę nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co miała zamiar uczynić.

Ach, cóż, nie mógłby uczynić jej nic gorszego od tego, co już jej zrobił. Wyciągnęła z torby specjalne karty i koperty Opiekunów i położyła je przed sobą.

I co ona miała tu zamieścić?

Nic zbyt uległego. _W końcu nie była jednym z jego żałosnych sługusów._

A jednocześnie nic zbyt zuchwałego. _Nie widziała jej się kolejna wycieczka do skrzydła szpitalnego._

Zapatrzyła się na kartę, zupełnie nie wiedząc, jak podnieść kwestię spotkania, nie wspominając już o proszeniu o pomoc. Odsunęła kartę na bok i chwyciła kopertę. Zanim wróci do tego dylematu, mogła to najpierw zaadresować... O, na Godryka! Nie miała pojęcia, jak się do niego zwrócić!

Tom Marvolo Riddle było poza dyskusją; _patrz: wycieczki do skrzydła szpitalnego._

Lord Voldemort byłoby akceptacją jego samozwańczego tytułu; _nie wspominając o tym, że wydawał robić się drażliwy, kiedy ludzie śmieli go tak nazywać._

Czarnym Panem nazywali go jego poplecznicy.

Mistrz, _zdecydowanie nie._

Sam-Wiesz-Kto wydawało się idiotyczne w tym przypadku, a Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać miał zbyt wiele słów.

I tak skończyły się jej możliwości.

Może powinna odnieść się do jego statusu Opiekuna?

Do mojego przewodnika; _nie, zbyt zaborcze – skończyłaby wijąc się w bólu. _

Do Opiekuna… _no, to również nie było zbyt adekwatne._

Och, chrzanić to, znajdzie powód by ją przekląć tak czy owak. Jakby w ogóle potrzebował do tego jakiegokolwiek powodu!

Pochwyciła jedną z kart i napisała tylko godzinę, datę i miejsce. Potem wsadziła kartę do koperty, popatrzyła na nią przez chwilę i zdecydowała, że „Czarny Pan" stanowiło najbardziej neutralny wybór. Choć, jakby zastanowić się nad tym chwilkę, jedyna posiadłość, która mogłaby uzasadniać używanie tytułu „pan", pochodziła ze strony rodziny jego ojca. Oczywiście nie byłoby najlepszym pomysłem wypominanie mu tego, że jakiegokolwiek imienia nie użyje, będzie ono powiązane z jego mugolskim przodkami. Hermiona zaśmiała się krótko, zakleiła kopertę przy pomocy różdżki i upewniwszy się, że biblioteka jest zupełnie pusta, spokojnie wezwała sowę Opiekunów, wymawiając jej imię – Nebi.

Z trzaskiem (podobnym do dźwięku towarzyszącego aportacji skrzata domowego), pojawiła się przed nią sowa, żywo łopocząc skrzydłami. Ledwo doczepiła list do tej małej włochatki zwyczajnej, a ta zniknęła. Sprytnie, bo zrobiła to, nim Hermiona miała choćby szansę zmienić zdanie.

_Na gacie Merlina, co ona zrobiła?_

Jakkolwiek nie mogła nic już z tym uczynić. Musiała iść. Wzywanie Czarnego Pana na spotkanie było jedną rzeczą, ale idące za tym stawianie mu czoła było już zupełnie inną sprawą. Szkodliwą, było słowem, którego szukała. Albo lepiej – śmiertelną. W końcu nie będzie jego praktykantką już zawsze, ta przejściowa iluzja bezpieczeństwa kiedyś zniknie. Była już w stanie wyobrazić sobie swoje ciało uderzające bez życia o posadzkę, jeśli przypadkiem nie udałoby się jej dziś w nocy stawić na to spotkanie.


	7. Rozdział 7

Za wszelkie poprawki dziękuję mrocznej88 i Mysiszczurek.

**Rozdział 7**

_Słodki Salazarze, niech ktoś go wybawi od przymusu słuchania tego nadętego bufona._

Deacon Dorotheos Eugene Windshire był tylko asystentem asystenta Amelii Bones, Dyrektor ds. Bezpieczeństwa, ale ze sposobu, w jaki opowiadał o swojej pracy, można by wywnioskować, że sam był szefem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów.

– I wtedy skarciłem go za nieprawidłowe sprawdzenie jej wejścia i wyjścia – oznajmił dumnie Dorotheos. – Nie chcielibyśmy przecież, by poplecznicy Sama-Wiesz-Kogo dostali się przypadkiem do Biura Aurorów.

– Tak, to byłoby niewskazane – odparł Voldemort, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

Dorotheos wziął ten uśmiech za zachętę i kontynuował wyolbrzymianie swoich zasług w obliczu siedzącej naprzeciwko pięknej kobiety. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, gdy na swoim stałym miejscu w lodziarni spostrzegł tę boginię, która zamawiała Białą Damę, jego ulubiony deser. To dało mu wspaniały pretekst do rozmowy z Nathalią. I niemalże padł, słysząc ten głęboki głos, którym wymówiła dobrze mu znaną nazwę deseru. Była dokładnie w jego typie – niebieskooka blondynka ze wspaniałym ciałem w seksownej, czerwonej sukience. Miał nadzieję, że jeśli jej zaimponuje, to poszczęści się mu dziś wieczorem. Nie miał kobiety od wieków.

Nathalia, znana wcześniej jako Lord Voldemort, pochyliła się, ukazując mu, jak bardzo miała czym oddychać, i wymieszała porcję swoich lodów w powolny i uwodzicielski sposób.

_Rzeczy, które robi się dla władzy._

Czarny Pan przeszedł przez ciąg złożonych transformacji, wliczając w to zmianę płci, a wszystko to, by nawiązać kontakt z tym konkretnym urzędnikiem. Yaxley poinformował go, że ten człowiek był świadkiem wznoszenia barier ochronnych wokół domu Amelii Bones, ale sam nie mógł zmusić go do mówienia bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Yaxley powiedział też, że Dorotheos w towarzystwie kobiet jest nieznośnym flirciarzem i gadułą. Niestety, jego śmierciożerca nie przesadzał. Powstrzymał potrzebę przewrócenia oczami i zastanowił się jak, na Salazara, kobiety znosiły coś takiego. Miał zamiar wyświadczyć ogromną przysługę każdej z nich, jeśli – poprawka – kiedy przyjdzie mu zabić tego bełkoczącego głupca.

Ale, po kolei, wpierw trzeba było zdobyć informację, której potrzebował wręcz desperacko. Bones stawała się zbyt dużym zagrożeniem i jej Biuro wymykało się mu spod kontroli na tyle, że przestał rozważać pozostawienie jej przy życiu. Przyszedł czas na działanie. Pociągłe spojrzenia, którymi obdarzał go ten idiota, jasno świadczyły o tym, że miał wpaść prosto w jego pułapkę.

Nathalia umieściła swoją łyżkę w pustym teraz pucharze i sięgnęła do torebki, by wyciągnąć z niej swoją portmonetkę.

– Och nie, pozwól mi – powiedział Dorotheos, pospiesznie wyciągając własny portfel. – Dama nigdy nie powinna płacić w towarzystwie mężczyzny.

_Na Merlina, z którego stulecia wyskoczył ten imbecyl?_

– Och, dziękuję, jesteś prawdziwym dżentelmenem – odparła Nathalia, uśmiechając się.

Schowała portmonetkę, podczas gdy Dorotheos szybko położył na stoliku właściwą sumę pieniędzy wraz z napiwkiem. Wstali jednocześnie. Nathalia przechyliła pytająco głowę.

– Nie byłbym prawdziwym dżentelmenem, gdybym nie odprowadził damy do jej domu w tak niebezpiecznych czasach, czyż nie? – powiedział Dorotheos, starając się brzmieć gładko i zawodząc straszliwie.

– Twoja troska jest wzruszająca. – _I całkowicie niepotrzebna, o ile nie dotyczy twojego żałosnego życia._

Delikatnie umieściła dłoń na ramieniu Dorotheosa.

– Tyle że mój dom jest za granicą, a hotele są takie bezosobowe, nie uważasz? – zapytała znacząco Nathalia.

Facet niemal podskoczył z radości.

– Ooo… ja… tak, tak, masz całkowitą rację. Ja… to znaczy… mój dom jest tuż za rogiem – wymamrotał, oblewając się rumieńcem.

_Żałosne._

– Jeśli chcesz, mógłbym zaprosić cię na… kawę? – dodał niepewnie Dorotheos.

– Kawa brzmi... rozkosznie – odparła sugestywnie.

Nathalia obróciła się i wzięła płaszcz z oparcia krzesła.

– Dlaczego więc nie odprowadzisz mnie do siebie?

– Będę zaszczycony – odparł Dorotheos. – Pozwól mi.

Przez sekundę doszło do szarpaniny z jej płaszczem, ale w końcu Lord Voldemort opanował się, przypominając sobie o celu, który przyświecał temu wszystkiemu.

– Dziękuję raz jeszcze – wypowiedziała Nathalia przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Ależ nie ma za co – odparł Dorotheos.

Kiedy czarodziej przytrzymał jej drzwi, Nathalia spostrzegła, że Florean Fortescue przygląda im się i to zbyt długo jak na jej gust.

Podała rękę Dorotheosowi i oparła się o niego uwodzicielsko. Wyszli chichocząc i dotykając się. Fortesque najpewniej nie będzie podejrzewał Nathalię o nic złego, a jeśli tak, istniały odpowiednie środki zaradcze.

Na dworze było niesamowicie cicho. Nikt nie mógł spostrzec ich idących razem i wkrótce dotarli do mieszkania Dorotheosa. Czarodziej wyciągnął różdżkę i zaczął pospiesznie zdejmować zabezpieczenia.

– To zazwyczaj trochę zajmuje – wyjaśnił, oglądając się ku niej. – Sam umieściłem nieco ostatnich wynalazków Niewymownych na swoim mieszkaniu. To nie do końca dozwolone, ale sama rozumiesz… Przy tym, co się dzieje ostatnio...

Nathalia a.k.a Lord Voldemort rozumiała go znakomicie.

W końcu drzwi się otworzyły i znacznie przesadzając z kurtuazją, Dorotheos zaprosił ją do środka. Nathalia weszła i szybko rozejrzała się wokół. Drzwi zamknęły się i zabezpieczenia wskoczyły na swoje miejsce. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego spod uniesionych brwi.

– Niezłe, nie sądzisz? – powiedział dumnie Dorotheos, jak gdyby sam je stworzył. – Zaoszczędza mi mnóstwo czasu to, że nie muszę odnawiać ich samodzielnie za każdym razem.

– Wyobrażam sobie – odparła radośnie Nathalia. _Bardzo dogodnie, teraz nie będzie musiał sam wyciszać mieszkania._

– Więc, najwyraźniej… to jest mój korytarz. Duży, nie uważasz? – powiedział. Idąc przodem i wymachując wokół rękami, nie mógł dostrzec, że Nathalia wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę. – Łazienka jest na lewo, a swój płaszcz możesz powiesić tutaj, w tej szafie – paplał Dorothes, wreszcie oglądając się za siebie. Zdziwił się, widząc wymierzoną w siebie różdżkę. – Cooo?

– Może powiesz mi wszystko, co wiesz o zabezpieczeniach wzniesionych wokół domu Amelii Bones? – wypowiedziała zimno Nathalia, rozbrajając go wraz z lekkim machnięciem różdżki.

– Ale… ja myślałem, że… – wyjąkał zaskoczony mężczyzna.

– Proszę cię – zakpiła Nathalia. – Nie mów mi, że udało ci się kiedykolwiek wyrwać kobietę na tę nieustającą gadaninę.

Twarz Dorotheosa przybrała buraczany kolor.

Nathalia prychnęła.

- Nic dziwnego.

Złość wdarła się na twarz Dorotheosa i wraz z nią zebrało mu się na odwagę.

– Nie wiem, za kogo się uważasz, ale grubo się mylisz, myśląc, że powiem ci cokolwiek. Jestem wyszkolonym profesjonalistą. Niczego ode mnie się nie dowiesz.

– Doprawdy? – zaszydziła Nathalia. – Cóż, może ty również powinieneś wiedzieć, z kim masz do czynienia.

Jej różdżką przecięła ze świstem powietrze. Pojawił się błysk i gęsty dym zawirował wokół Nathalii, sprawiając, że zniknęła mężczyźnie z pola widzenia. Kolejno nastąpił głośny huk i Dorotheos zmuszony był wykonać unik. Schował głowę między ramionami, by uchronić się przed latającymi wokół odłamkami. Kiedy dym opadł i znów wydawało się bezpiecznie, uniósł głowę i spojrzał przed siebie. Natychmiast tego pożałował, ponieważ przed nim stała dość charakterystyczna, wysoka postać w czarnych szatach – Lord Voldemort. Trzęsąc się ze strachu, Dorotheos upadł na kolana.

– Proooszę…

– Więc, panie profesjonalisto – wysyczał Voldemort. – Plany ochrony Bones i to szybko. Nie mam całej nocy.

Nie zajęło to całej nocy, w istocie trwało to mniej niż kilka sekund, po których Dorotheos oddałby mu własną matkę, byle tylko to się skończyło. Był pierwszorzędną płaczką. Ale miał to, czego on – Lord Voldemort – potrzebował i pozostawało mu już tylko poczekać, aż Amelia Bones wróci z zagranicy. Rzucił Imperiusa na Winshire'a, by nie wzbudzał żadnych podejrzeń w pracy i opuścił to miejsce, aportując się prosto przez te nędzne zabezpieczenia. Jego śmierciożercy zajmą się tym mężczyzną, kiedy tylko rozprawi się ze swoim prawdziwym celem.

Z trzaskiem pojawił się z powrotem w rezydencji Malfoyów.

Narcyza Malfoy pospieszyła w jego kierunku i uklękła przed nim na kolanie.

– Mój panie, Severus Snape czeka na twoje przybycie w salonie, ma dla ciebie wieści i…

Reszta słów miała pozostać niedosłyszana. Severus? Ach, Severus miał poinformować go, kiedy Granger odzyska przytomność. Rozkazał mu to, kiedy dowiedział się, jak bardzo ucierpiała – co samo w sobie było niespodziewane. Jakkolwiek nie polecał Severusowi przybywać osobiście. Sowa z pewnością by wystarczyła.

Pojawienie się Severusa musiało oznaczać, że przebudzenie zajęło jej znacznie więcej czasu, niż przypuszczał. Znów – niespodziewane. Musiał przyznać, że to wzbudzało jego ciekawość. Najlepszą metodą na wyleczenie po byciu przeklętym Klątwą Koszmaru był sen. To był powód, dla którego tę klątwę uznano za tak niebezpieczną. Ofiary często bały się zasnąć ponownie i unikały tym samym tego, co było najlepszym lekarstwem na ich nadwątlone magiczne siły, czyli snu. Im więcej było do odnowienia, tym dłużej musiała spać dana osoba. I to było dziwne. Pamiętał te żałosne zaklęcia, którymi próbowała go trafić ta dziewczyna. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że mogłaby potrzebować tyle czasu na odnowienie sił. Za jej zaklęciami nie stała moc, która miałaby to sugerować.

Bezwiednie popukał różdżką o dłoń. Jednocześnie zdał sobie sprawę, że Narcyza wciąż klęczy u jego stóp. Spojrzał w dół. Kobieta nic już nie mówiła, zamiast tego zerkała nerwowo ku jego różdżce. _Dobrze, bardzo dobrze._

– Severus Snape może poczekać na mnie jeszcze przez chwilę. Muszę pozbyć się smrodu tego ministerialnego tchórza. – Lord Voldemort wyminął ją zwinnie.

– A co powinnam powiedzieć Belli? – zapytała z uniżeniem Narcyza.

Bella też tu była? Szykowało się swojskie zebranko. Powinni sobie zrobić razem jakieś uśmiechnięte zdjęcie dla potomności.

– Oboje mogą poczekać na swojego pana, chyba że, Narcyzo, uważasz, iż mogą mieć z tym jakimś problem?

Narcyza wyraźnie przełknęła ślinę.

– Nie, mój panie, oczywiście nie.

– Dobrze to słyszeć – odparł sarkastycznie, kierując się w stronę schodów.

– Panie, mój mąż.

– Co z nim? – rzucił Lord Voldemort, zatrzymując się. Jeśli ta kobieta znów zechce mu zasugerować, że powinien rozważyć wybawienie Lucjusza od Azkabanu, pożałuje tego srogo – znowu.

– Lucjusz i ja zastanawialiśmy się nad tym, czy nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby Draco mógł uczęszczać na zaawansowane zajęcia letnie w Stanach. Czytałam, że mają…

– Nonsens, Hogwart zapewnia najlepszą edukację. Nie, uważam, że będzie najlepiej, jeśli Draco wróci do domu na wakacje. W końcu nie byłoby najlepiej dla tej posiadłości pozostawiać ją zbyt długo bez jakiegokolwiek Malfoya, a skoro Lucjusza nie ma w pobliżu i to najwyraźniej się nie zmieni, sądzę, że czas na to, by Draco zajął jego miejsce.

Okrutny uśmiech wślizgnął się na twarz Lorda, kiedy obrócił się i ujrzał malujące się na twarzy Narcyzy przerażenie. Och, zapłacą mu za zrujnowanie szansy na uzyskanie przez niego tej przepowiedni. Utrata ich jedynego dziedzica wydawała mu się odpowiednią karą. Dodał więc łagodnie:

– Nie mogę się doczekać, by się z nim trochę zaznajomić, Narcyzo. W interesie Dracona leży, byś mnie nie rozczarowała, próbując go odesłać. Byłbym bardzo niezadowolony, a nie chciałabyś, by Lord Voldemort był niezadowolony, czyż nie?

Narcyza pokręciła głową i wymamrotała coś, co sugerowało, że nigdy nie pomyślałaby o czymś takim.

– Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy – odparł jadowicie Voldemort.

Kiedy Narcyza nie miała mu już nic do powiedzenia, oddalił się, by wziąć długą, odprężającą kąpiel, podczas której pławił się w samozadowoleniu wynikającym z tego, jak dobrze układał mu się ten dzień. Kiedy w końcu dotarł do salonu, spostrzegł, że jego wcześniejsze myśli o przytulności był jak najbardziej na miejscu. Severus i Bellatriks zajęli tak odległe od siebie miejsca, jak w tym pomieszczeniu było to tylko możliwe. Oboje spoglądali w dokładnie przeciwnych kierunkach. Było oczywiste, że ich wzajemne animozje osiągnęły wyżyny, o których nie mógłby marzyć głowa jakiegokolwiek olbrzyma. To było bardzo zabawne.

– Severus, Bella.

Oboje podskoczyli zaskoczeni. Oczywiście, że przegapili jego przybycie. Szybko przyjęli odpowiednie pozycje, by powitać go należycie.

Wskazał im, by powstali.

– Usiądź, Bello – powiedział Voldemort. – Severusie, nie spodziewałem się ciebie.

Bellatriks posłała Snape'owi podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

– Byłem przekonany, że życzyłeś sobie, bym poinformował cię, panie, o tym, kiedy szlama się przebudzi – odparł gładko Snape. – Obudziła się dzisiaj i przybyłem, by jak najszybciej przekazać ci te… niefortunne wieści.

– Twoje przekonania – wysyczała wściekła Bellatriks. – To przekonania naszego pana powinieneś przede wszystkim brać pod uwagę.

– Nie byłem świadom, że te wieści są na tyle ważne, bym miał zdekonspirować się przed Albusem – powiedział równym głosem Snape, nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego z Voldemortem, choć był to najwyraźniej prztyczek w stronę Bellatriks. – Gdybym nie miał powodu, nie przybywałbym wbrew twoim oczekiwaniom, mój panie.

Voldemort usiadł za narożnym biurkiem, przy którym Narcyza zwykła rozwiązywać krzyżówki w letnie dni. Umieścił łokcie na wypolerowanej, drewnianej powierzchni, splótł ze sobą palce i oparł brodę na dłoniach.

– Naturalnie – odparł gładko. – Ale czy w Hogwarcie nagle zabrakło sów?

Severus wydawał się zaskoczony.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie, mój panie, ale wziąłem pod uwagę to, że możesz mieć dla mnie jakieś rozkazy i jeśli te rozkazy miałyby mieć związek z Hogwartem, wtedy przecież czas odgrywa kluczową rolę, jako że jutro jest uczta pożegnalna. Poza tym poczta sowia nie jest już tak godna zaufania jak kiedyś, zwłaszcza gdy wszędzie wokół kręcą się Aurorzy.

Facet był w tym dobry, musiał mu to przyznać. Nic poza tą pustą fasadą. Emocje jak zawsze na wodzy. Niemożliwe było prześwietlenie Severusa Snape'a na tyle, by można było pozostać absolutnie pewnym jego lojalności. Mimo to jego historie sprawdzały się, a w przeszłości był cennym Śmierciożercą. Zabijanie go bez absolutnej pewności o jego zdradzie mogłoby być największą głupotą jego życia. To było ryzyko, którego nie był wciąż gotów podjąć. Nie, kiedy nie miał żadnego innego szpiega w obozie Dumbledore'a. Musiał przede wszystkim uważnie obserwować poczynania tego czarodzieja i upewnić się, że nie miał dostępu do kluczowych informacji.

– Rozumiem – zaczął Voldemort, w końcu przerywając ciszę. – Twoje postępowanie jest słuszne, jakkolwiek nie wydaje mi się…

PLOF!

Bellatriks zerwała się na równe nogi i gwałtownie wyciągnęła różdżkę, podczas gdy Severus tylko obrócił głowę. Osmolona włochatka zwyczajna wpadła wprost w pełne popiołu pogorzelisko.

– Odłóż swoją różdżkę, Bello – powiedział Voldemort, rozpoznając sowę Opiekunów. _Na co znów chcieli poskarżyć się ci idioci?_

Sowa wyskoczyła z kominka, potrząsając piórami, by pozbyć się popiołu i odłamków. Zatrzepotała skrzydłami, podleciała i wylądowała przed Voldemortem, wyciągając nóżkę. Voldemort zwęził oczy, gdy rozpoznał to pismo. Niemożliwe. Nie ośmieliłaby się. Wyrwał kopertę od widocznie niezadowolonej sowy. Odleciała, kłapiąc gniewnie dziobem. Ale Voldemort interesowało tylko drobne, schludne pismo na poczerniałej kopercie, to widniejące na niej „Czarny Pan".

Żaden z Opiekunów nie zwracał się do niego w ten sposób, to musiała być ona. Musiał przyznać rację Tiarze Przydziału, z pewnością miała czelność, a według Severusa była tylko… Severus! Wciąż miał towarzystwo – towarzystwo, które mogłoby być w stanie zidentyfikować to pismo. Poderwał wzrok, ale zarówno Severus, jak i Bellatriks stali w tych samych miejscach, co przed chwilą. Stamtąd nie mogliby przeczytać cokolwiek, więc lekko się zrelaksował.

– Zostawcie mnie – rozkazał, wskazując ręką na drzwi wyjściowe, podczas gdy jego wzrok pozostał na kopercie.

– Panie? – spytała zmieszana Bella. – Musisz wiedzieć, że…

– Wyjdźcie – powtórzył Voldemort. – Oboje.

Rozpoznając ten konkretny ton w głosie ich pana i nie będąc raczej w nastroju na znajdowanie się na końcu różdżki Lorda, oboje pośpiesznie opuścili salon. Przed wejściem czekała Narcyza.

– Nie wchodziłbym – zasugerował Snape.

– Nie miałam zamiaru wchodzić – odparła Narcyza. Jej oczy i nos były czerwone. – Bello, musimy porozmawiać.

– Nie chciał słuchać, a ja miałam mu do przekazania ważne informacje – wymamrotała przejęta Bellatriks.

– Więc lepiej znajdź sposób, by mu je przekazać. Inaczej możesz mieć powtórkę z tego, czym zostałaś potraktowana po twoim fiasku w Ministerstwie – odparł złośliwie Snape.

– Moim fiasku, moim! – krzyknęła Bella, nagle znowu wściekła.

– Ćsiii, siostro – próbowała ją uspokoić Narcyza, zerkając nerwowo w stronę drzwi. – Proszę, pomówmy o wszystkim… w pokoju dziennym. – Spojrzała na Severusa. – Znasz drogę do wyjścia, prawda?

– Oczywiście, Narcyzo, chyba że jest coś, co mógłbym dla ciebie zrobić – ciągnął Snape.

– Nie, nie ma – warknęła Bella, odpowiadając mu, zanim Narcyza miała choćby szansę się odezwać. – Przestań być taka miła dla niego tylko dlatego, że jest przyjacielem Lucjusza. Nie jest godzien naszego zaufania – wysyczała Bella i zatrzasnęła za nimi drzwi od pokoju dziennego.

Ten niegodny zaufania intruz obrócił głowę i spojrzał za siebie. Kierując się do drzwi frontowych, zastanawiał się, co mogło być w liście, który otrzymał Voldemort. Dumbledore musiał o tym usłyszeć. Cokolwiek w nim było, musiało być ważne, skoro nie pozwolił Bellatriks zdać raportu. Severus Snape przybył tu specjalnie, by Zakon mógł się dowiedzieć, czy misja Bellatriks powiodła się. Teraz nie mógł wymyślić nic, co mogłoby uzasadnić jego obecność przy składaniu tego sprawozdania.

Przeklęty list. Jeśli kiedykolwiek dowie się tego, kto go napisał, urządzi sobie z nim małą pogawędkę.

Nagle drzwi do salonu eksplodowały.

Snape wyczarował tarczę w samą porę, ponieważ ułamek sekundy później wbiły się w nią tysiące odłamków. Wściekły Czarny Pan przemknął obok niego, pochwycił swój płaszcz i niezwłocznie się deportował. Snape mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał, jak z jego ust wydobywa się coś o bezczelnej dziewczynie. Potrząsnął głową. To nie mogło być prawdą.

– Bello, Narcyzo – skinął im uprzejmie głową i również opuścił rezydencję, zostawiając za sobą dwie oniemiałe kobiety. Miał przynajmniej jakieś wieści do przekazania Albusowi, nawet jeśli nie miał pojęcia o tym, co tak rozsierdziło Czarnego Pana.

~o~o~o~

Deja-vu.

Kolejna ciemna noc zastała ją w tym samym parku i na tej samej huśtawce, co poprzednio i Hermionie nie było z tym najlepiej. Znów czuła się okropnie wystawiona na niebezpieczeństwo. Tym razem wiedziała, z kim się spotyka, i ta świadomość bynajmniej nie pomagała jej się uspokoić. Nie pomagała też myśl, że mieli spotkać się z jej inicjatywy. Jakoś nie przypuszczała, by Lord Voldemort miał dobrze przyjąć to, że go wezwała.

TRZASK.

Od Czarnego Pana promieniowały fale rozdrażnienia, irytacji i czystej wściekłości. Tak jak się spodziewała, przyjął to znakomicie.

Ręce Hermiony zacisnęły się na prętach huśtawki. Czuła się jak ptaszek obserwujący zbliżanie się węża. Była zafascynowana, ale niezdolna do ruchu, mająca nadzieję na to, że jeśli się nie poruszy, to jej nie zje. W związku z czym życzyła sobie powodzenia. Jedyną dobrą rzeczą w związku z jej sytuacją było to, że będzie mogła powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi „a nie mówiłam", jeśli – poprawka – kiedy znów wyląduje w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Nie, żeby się nie starała. Próbowała poruszyć niebo i ziemię, byle tylko Dumbledore zapewnił jej dostęp do biblioteki hogwarckiej w wakacje, by pomógł jej zmienić przewodnika, by zrobił cokolwiek, co pomogłoby jej uniknąć tego momentu. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że po tym jak została przeklęta do nieprzytomności, naprawdę nie miał zamiaru jej pomóc. Po liście, który otrzymała od swojego „przewodnika", Dumbledore naprawdę wciąż oczekiwał, że będzie jego praktykantką. Miała umrzeć, by potraktował jej argumenty poważnie?

Na tę chwilę jej odczucia w stosunku do dyrektora Hogwartu był trochę mniej niż życzliwe, mówiąc delikatnie. Właściwie miała wątpliwości, czy był w tym momencie na świecie ktoś, kto bardziej pragnąłby udusić go jego własną, długą brodą.

Nagle zrobiło jej się czarno przed oczami i chwilę zajęło jej uświadomienie sobie, że to był kolor szat Czarnego Pana. Stał tuż przed nią, zaledwie cale od niej, zdecydowanie zbyt blisko jak na jej gust. Kosztowało ją dużo samozaparcia to, by się gwałtownie od niego nie odsunąć. Cisza, która między nimi wyrosła, sprawiła, że wyraźnie słyszała w głowie dudnienie swojego serca.

Cholera, dlaczego ona tu była? Była Hermioną Granger, najmądrzejszą wiedźmą pokolenia, a to nie wyglądało na coś, co zwykli czynić mądrzy ludzie. Nie, mądrzy ludzie pozostawali z dala od tych, którzy nienawidzili ich naturę na tyle, by wypatrywać z ochotą ich śmierci. Ale Dumbledore nie pozostawił jej innego wyjścia. Miała nadzieję, że udławi się którymś ze swoich cytrynowych dropsów.

Niezręczna cisza trwała nieprzerwanie, wypełniając powietrze tysiącem przerażających rzeczy, które miały nadejść. Wiatr od czas do czasu ocierał jego szaty o jej nogi, przypominając jej, że ktoś tam wciąż naprzeciw niej stoi. Hermiona jednak uparcie nie odrywała wzroku od swoich kolan. Musiała się trzymać, nie mogła zacząć panikować. Jakim cudem udawało się to Harry'emu?

– Czyżby szanowny Albus Dumbledore działał ci na nerwy? – oznajmił Lord Voldemort, przełamując ciszę.

Hermiona wybałuszyła oczy. Cholera, świetnie, wspaniale, czy nie było jakichś zasad przeciw czytaniu w myślach swoim praktykantom?

– Nie, obawiam się, że wobec ciebie i twoich żałosnych magicznych możliwości takowych nie ma, Hermiono Granger. Nie żebym ja, Lord Voldemort, musiał dochodzić do tego wniosku tą drogą. Tylko Albus Dumbledore wywołuje na twarzach tego rodzaju miny.

Jego okropny śmiech wypełnił całą otaczającą ich okolicę.

Podniosła wzrok, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Mogła to zrobić. Musiała to zrobić. Nie miała zamiaru okazywać swojego strachu i zawstydzenia w związku ze sprawą. I tak to wszystko było jego winą.

Do diabła z tym, odsunęła się do tyłu.

Jego ręce błyskawicznie zacisnęły się na jej nadgarstkach i pociągnął ją do góry, przyciskając do siebie. Dech zamarł w jej piersi.

– Więc, raczysz mi wyjaśnić, Hermiono Jean Granger, dlaczego marnuję tu swój czas? –wysyczał groźnie, kładąc nacisk na każdą sylabę jej imienia.

– Ja…

– Co? – wysyczał spokojnie.

Przełknęła ślinę.

– Potrzebuję pomocy – wyszeptała ochryple.

– Niewątpliwie.

– Z moim zadaniem – dodała, ledwo wydobywając z siebie te trzy słowa.

Uścisk na jej nadgarstkach zwiększył się. Szloch opuścił jej gardło, ale nie wypuścił jej. Wciąż przewiercał ją swoim stalowym spojrzeniem.

– Mówiłem ci, byś nie zawracała mi głowy swoimi nieistotnymi pytaniami. Masz książkę, której ci tak hojnie użyczyłem. Jestem pewien, że potrafisz skopiować z niej, co trzeba i poupychać do swojego eseju ku zadowoleniu wszystkich. Zauważyłem, że masz w tym wprawę, kiedy dostarczyłaś odpowiedzi na trzecie zdanie – powiedział z pobłażaniem i gwałtownie ją od siebie odepchnął.

Hermiona z trudem złapała równowagę i potarła swoje nadgarstki, kiedy odwrócił się plecami, oddalając od huśtawki. Zaczęła rodzić się w niej wściekłość, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co zainsynuował. _Trzecie zadanie? Trzecie zadanie! Och, to było takie niesprawiedliwe. Nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo to zadanie wyprowadziło ją z równowagi._

– Nawet nie…

– Trzecie zadanie było niedorzeczne – przerwała mu Hermiona; jej złość i frustracja dodały jej siły, która pozwoliła jej odpyskować. – Trzeba było ściągnąć z księgi Milana. Tam była jedyna odpowiedź na tak sformułowane pytanie. Nie moja wina, że nie potraficie zadawać właściwych pytań. Miałam straszną ochotę po prostu przynieść ze sobą to książkę i tak mieć to z głowy.

Voldemort odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią. Dokładnie tak zrobił te lata temu, kiedy sam był praktykantem. Proste pytania zasługują na najprostsze odpowiedzi. Nigdy nie marnował energii na niedorzeczności.

– Każde z tych zadań jest śmieszne – ciągnęła dalej wzburzona Hermiona. – Nie wspominając o tych głupich „regułach" Opiekunów. _Musimy zachowywać absolutną tajemnicę_ – perfekcyjnie przedrzeźniła głos Opiekunki Volkovej. – Cóż, pewnie dobrze byłoby w takim razie zrobić coś ze sposobem prowadzenia korespondencji, ponieważ, naprawdę, musiałam tłumaczyć się z tego, co robię już tyle razy, że nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że ludzie są na tyle naiwni, by wciąż mi wierzyć.

Voldemort założył ręce na siebie.

– I teraz ta książka, argh! – warknęła z frustracji, wyciągając „Rzeczywistość magii" zza połów szaty. – Tu nic nie ma sensu i z pewnością nie daje odpowiedzi na pytanie.

– Jeśli jej zwartość jest dla ciebie niezrozumiała, to najpewniej żadna okazana ci pomoc nie okaże się przydatna – odparł zjadliwie Voldemort.

Hermiona wydała z siebie odgłos wściekłości.

– Nie powiedziałam, że to niezrozumiałe. Powiedziałam, że to nie ma sensu! Wykonałam odpowiednie obliczenia, parę razy sprawdziłam moje wyniki i te tezy są zwyczajnie błędne.

Voldemort zesztywniał.

Hermiona nie zauważyła zmiany w jego postaci, była zbyt wściekła i tylko kontynuowała swój żywiołowy monolog.

– Teoria McMullena nie sprawdza się w żadnych kalkulacjach. Trzeba by zwiększyć magiczną moc dziesięć razy, by to mogło zadziałać, a to z kolei jest awykonalne. I co z resztą książki? „Rzeczywistość magii", dobre sobie! „Fikcja magii" byłoby odpowiedniejszym tytułem. – Prychnęła. – I na dokładkę te pięć podstawowych praw magii. Nikt nie wyjaśnia dlaczego akurat pięć, dlaczego _tylko_ pięć? Co ich powstrzymuje przy tej skromnej liczbie? – zakpiła sarkastycznie. – Zresztą, i tak swobodnie zasypują czytelnika przeciwstawnymi twierdzeniami przez całą książkę. Prawo numer cztery: nie możemy latać bez pomocy… ale możemy bez niej lewitować? Jeśli lewitujesz wystarczająco długo i wysoko, czy to nie liczy się jako latanie? I co w związku z tezą, że niemożliwe jest regulowanie prędkości zaklęcia? Większość rzeczy w naturze nie podróżuje ze stałą prędkością. Czy ktoś kiedykolwiek raczył sprawdzić to, czy faktycznie zaklęcia podróżują ze stałą…

Przerwała gwałtownie, kiedy Voldemort zawirował tuż przed nią.

– Dumbledore ci powiedział? – wysyczał ze złością.

– Co? – wymamrotała Hermiona. Burząca się w niej wściekłość ustąpiła strachowi w mgnieniu oka. Gdyby nie była teraz tak wystraszona, sugestia Voldemorta, że Dumbledore powiedział jej cokolwiek, mogłaby ją jeszcze rozbawić.

Złapał ją za podbródek i zmusił, by zajrzała mu w oczy. Oślepiło ją jasne, czerwone światło. Nagle była z powrotem w bibliotece i sporządzała notatki, czując frustrację w związku z tym, że wyjaśnienia naprzeciw niej nie trzymają się kupy. Mignęło więcej wspomnień. Czytała „Rzeczywistości magii", dyskutowała z Parvati i Lavender, spoglądała na niekończący się pergamin, który zapisała równaniami w żaden sposób nie potwierdzającymi tej teorii. Dalej: jej rozmowa z Dumbledore'em, jej niemożność napisania eseju pełnego teorii, z którymi się nie zgadzała. Aż wreszcie wszystko skończyło się tak gwałtownie, jak się zaczęło.

Cała się trzęsła i chyba miała gorączkę. Pot spływał wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa i pochyliła się naprzód, by oprzeć głowę na kolanach i złapać oddech. Kiedy w końcu podniosła wzrok, zobaczyła, że Lord Voldemort spogląda na nią zimno i przebiegle.

– Za – oddech – co – oddech – to – oddech – było?

– Znasz położenie szkoły podstawowej w mieście twoich rodziców, tej otoczonej idiotycznymi klaunami?

Hermiona zamarła. Zmroziło jej krew w żyłach.

– Widzę, że znasz – odparł zimno Voldemort. – Bądź tam, cztery noce od teraz, o trzeciej nad ranem. Spakuj wszystkie swoje hogwarckie rzeczy i cokolwiek będziesz potrzebować. Nie wracasz do siebie w najbliższym czasie.

Hermiona zamrugała. Co? Stwierdzenie, że była zdezorientowana, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem roku.

Zaczął się odwracać.

– Chwileczkę – zatrzymała go Hermiona. – Ja… nie rozumiem.

Westchnął.

– Twoja Oklumencja jest fatalna. Nie mogę narażać się na to, że zdradzisz moje sekrety Dumbledore'owi. Więc dopóki nie będę pewien, że nic ci się nie wyślizgnie, pozostaniesz w mojej siedzibie podczas twoich praktyk.

– Moi rodzice nie widzieli mnie cały rok – oznajmiła Hermiona, wyraźnie rozdarta. – W dodatku Weasleyowie oczekują mnie…

– Będziesz tam czy nie będziesz – to nie ja potrzebuję pomocy, Hermiono Granger.

Nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Nie tego się spodziewała. Przebywanie podczas wakacji w siedzibie Lorda Voldemorta raczej nie stało wysoko na liście jej priorytetów.

– Trzecia rano – powtórzył Voldemort, przerywając jej myśli. – Nie będę czekał.

Deportował się, nim miała szansę się odezwać.

– Świetnie, wprost świetnie – wymamrotała Hermiona. – Musiałaś po prostu poprosić go o pomoc, prawda, Granger?

Jęknęła i sięgnęła po świstoklik, który miał ją zabrać z powrotem do Hogwartu. I co ona miała teraz zrobić?


	8. Rozdział 8

Za rady i poprawki dziękuję Mysiszczurek i Pearlady.

**Rozdział 8**

To była dość gorąca noc. Hermiona ściągnęła z siebie płaszcz i wpakowała go do torby, którą rzuciła niedbale koło ławki. Usiadła i sprawdziła godzinę. Było jeszcze wcześnie. Wciąż miała czas na zmianę zdania, czyli na coś, co czyniła w ciągu ostatnich czterech dni mniej więcej milion razy. Co do jej alibi – posłużyła się typowym dla nastolatki kłamstwem. Jej rodzice myśleli, że jest u Weasleyów. Ronowi napisała natomiast, że rodzice stęsknili się za nią tak bardzo, że nim puszczą ją do Nory, będzie musiała spędzić z nimi jeszcze trochę czasu. To nie było całkowitym kłamstwem. Widziała ojca pocieszającego jej płaczącą matkę, kiedy oboje odchodzili ze stacji, myśląc, że ich córka była w odjeżdżającym pociągu.

W istocie cichcem wróciła do domu i czas do nocy przeczekała w swojej sypialni. Nie sądziła, by szlajanie się po ulicach było dobrym pomysłem. Niezłą ironią losu byłoby, gdyby natknęła się na bandę śmierciożerców parę godzin przed spotkaniem z ich szefem. Patrząc na swój brak szczęścia ostatnimi czasy, wolała nie ryzykować. Coś zdawało się nad nią wisieć – coś jak fatum.

Bezwiednie wyrwała kwiatek z krzaka za nią. Zostać czy zwiewać ile sił w nogach? Niech los zdecyduje.

– Zwiać – powiedziała, Hermiona wyciągając płatek za płatkiem – zostać – zwiać – zostać – zwiać – zostać – zwiać – i skończyła.

W milczeniu spoglądała na oskubany kwiatek.

– Och, to nie w porządku – warknęła, odrzucając łodyżkę na bok i podnosząc się na nogi.

Minęła dwie postaci klaunów, które rozstawiono dekoracyjnie wokół całego boiska – niektóre z nich były dość małe, inne nieco większe od młodszego brata Hagrida. Ludzie uważali, że to odpowiednio radosne otoczenie dla małych dzieci, ale Hermionie wydawało się ono cholernie przerażające.

Zatrzymała się obok drewnianej karuzeli, chwyciła metalowy pręt i weszła na platformę. Wraz z drgnięciem jej różdżki karuzela zaczęła powoli się kręcić. Odchyliła lekko głowę i pozwoliła wiatrowi rozwiewać przyjemnie włosy. Jej bagaż leżał zapomniany obok ławki, którą opuściła. Westchnęła, spojrzała na zegarek i, przytrzymując się barierki, sprowadziła do pozycji leżącej. Za pięć trzecia, wciąż miała czas na podjęcie decyzji. Podrapała się różdżką po głowie, po czym skierowała ją ku niebu. – Zostać – powiedziała. Błysk opuścił jej różdżkę i jedna z migoczących gwiazda pociemniała. – Zwiać – zostać – zwiać.

To był ubaw; czuła ponurą satysfakcję, zaciemniając swoje otoczenie. _Cóż za wspaniała symbolika!_

Prychnęła.

– Zostać – zwiać – zostać – zwiać…

– Mam czekać, aż skończysz z Wielką Niedźwiedzicą? – zapytał ją zimny, wysoki, a jednocześnie rozbawiony głos. – Niektórzy astronomowie pewnie chcieliby wciąż móc korzystać z Gwiazdy Polarnej jako drogowskazu.

Hermiona poderwała się gwałtownie i solidnie przywaliła głową w metalowy pręt karuzeli. Był jakoś niżej, niż pamiętała… Lewą ręką potarła głowę, podczas gdy prawą przy pomocy różdżki zatrzymała karuzelę.

– Ja wcale nie… – urwała, widząc to protekcjonalne spojrzenie, którym ją obdarzył.

Czarny Pan przysiadł na ławce, którą zajmowała jeszcze przed chwilą. Założył ręce za głowę, wyciągnął przed siebie nogi, skrzyżował kostki i wpatrzył się w gwiazdy. Sprawiał wrażenie osoby, której absolutnie nigdzie się nie spieszy.

– Nie, kontynuuj – powiedział zwyczajnie. – To genialna metoda dedukcji, nie chciałbym przeszkadzać – sprawdził czas – masz minutę, by zgasić je wszystkie, więc…

Jej policzki zapłonęły ze wstydu, co ją zezłościło. Nie chciała, by wiedział, jak bardzo jest niepewna swojej obecności tutaj i z pewnością nie lubiła, kiedy się z niej nabijano, zwłaszcza gdy czynił to ktoś jego pokroju. Hermiona chwyciła się tej złości – zawsze wolała ją od wstydu czy strachu – i podskoczyła na nogi, czując napływ odwagi i siły. Machnęła szybko różdżką i niebo na powrót pojaśniało.

– Zabijałam tylko czas – wydyszała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Ledwie na nią spojrzał.

– Podjęłam swoją decyzję wieki temu – dodała, czując nagłą potrzebę kopnięcia czegokolwiek, kogokolwiek… kogoś.

Zaśmiał się i to naprawdę nie był przyjemny dźwięk.

Hermiona zwęziła powieki, co wywołało na jego twarzy jeszcze większy uśmieszek.

– I?

– I jestem tu, prawda?

– Niby jesteś – przyznał. – Rozumiem, że brak bagażu oznacza, że nie idziesz. To bardzo śmiałe z twojej strony, Hermiono, mieć czelność powiedzieć mi to w twarz. Niewielu moich popleczników ryzykowałoby tym, że Lord Voldemort nie będzie zadowolony.

Jego postura zmieniła się nieznacznie w trakcie ostatniego zdania, ale to było dość, by serce podeszło jej do gardła i by z całą siłą powrócił strach, który odczuwała, słysząc jego głos po raz pierwszy. Tak, to by było na tyle, jeśli chodziło o jej odwagę.

Hermiona zmarszczyła przy tym brwi. Nie wiedziała, do którego jego niewłaściwego przekonania odnieść się najpierw. Żaden z opcji nie wydawała się zachęcająca.

– Zabrałam swój bagaż – powiedziała, chcąc oddalić się od części związanej z jego niezadowoleniem.

Lord Voldemort zerknął na niewielką torbę, która leżała koło ławki.

– Powiedziałem, byś wzięła wszystko, czego będziesz potrzebować podczas dłuższego pobytu. Z pewnością żadna kobieta nie spakowałaby się tak lekko.

– Seksista – wyrzuciła z siebie, natychmiast gryząc się w język i marząc o tym, by w ciągu tych paru lat hogwarckiej edukacji, choć raz przyszło jej do głowy: Granger, pora nauczyć się panować nad swoim językiem. Zwłaszcza że wstał gwałtownie, a w jego dłoni znalazła się różdżka.

– To nie jest lekkie – dodała szybko. – Skurczyłam wszystko, by było bardziej poręczne. Musiałam wziąć ze sobą wszystkie moje książki, i pergaminy, i wyposażenie do eliksirów, i, no cóż, wszystko. A sąsiedzi moich rodziców kładą się spać grubo po północy i są niewyobrażalnie wścibscy. Ciężko byłoby prześlizgnąć się z większą ilością rzeczy tak, by nie zauważyli. I gdyby spostrzegli mnie, ciągnącą za sobą nocą tonę bagażu, mogliby… – przerwała, ponieważ Voldemort podniósł jej torbę i zajrzał do środka. Zaczął grzebać w niej, sprawdzając zawartość.

– Nie użyłaś standardowego czaru zmniejszającego – oznajmił obojętnie.

– Nie, niektóre z książek historycznych, które wzięłam ze sobą, mają wbudowane zabezpieczenia i musiałam je ominąć.

Skinął głową.

– Czar Zmniejszający Gregoriana i Eliksir Mirażu Le Fay, by oszukać zabezpieczenia.

– Tak, i figowiec abisyński wszyty w materiał torby.

– Który, jeśli rzucić na niego czar, znacząco zwiększa moc czaru zmniejszającego – dodał. Voldemort zważył torbę w dłoniach, unosząc ją w górę i w dół. – Czar antygrawitacyjny dodany do tego wszystkiego uczyniłby tę mieszankę idealną.

– Nie miałam czasu na ustabilizowanie go, by torba nie podlatywała mi nieustannie ku niebu – dodała Hermiona, rumieniąc się w związku z jego idealnym podsumowaniem jej wysiłków.

Trzy razy zakreślił koło swoją różdżką nad jej torbą.

– Nie ma również żadnych zaklęć śledzących czy podejrzanych przedmiotów – wymamrotał, po czym rzucił jej torbę.

Zdziwiła się i jej usta ułożyły się w „o", ponieważ była przygotowała się na złapanie czegoś znacznie cięższego.

Wyciągnął rękę.

– Jeśli zdecydowałaś się przyjąć moją ofertę, to powinniśmy już iść.

Hermiona zawahała się przez ułamek sekundy. Czym innym było zdecydowanie się w teorii, czym innym zamiana decyzji w praktyczne działanie, kiedy ten czarodziej stał zaledwie parę stóp od niej i podawał jej dłoń. Wypuściła oddech, wstrzymywania którego nawet nie zauważyła, i ruszyła ku niemu.

– Stój – rozkazał nagle, wyciągając dłoń, by zatrzymać ją naprzeciw siebie.

Hermiona zamarła.

– Chwilę, gdzie on to umieścił?

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, zmieszana.

– Kto? Co?

Lord Voldemort posłał jej badawcze spojrzenie. Pod jego wpływem przestąpiła niepewnie z nogi na nogę, ale nie miała zamiaru się cofać. Nie – stała, gdzie stała. W końcu była Gryfonką. Miała reputację do podtrzymania. Gryfonie nie byli boi dudkami. Dlatego nie bała się, była dzielna. Nie miała nic przeciwko…

Uniósł swoją różdżkę.

_Spali tę cholerną Tiarę._

Drobny ruch jego nadgarstka. Spięła się, czując jak przenika przez nią gorący podmuch. Jej ubrania załopotały, włosy okręciły się wokół głowy i dziwna, chłodna fala przeniknęła ją od stóp do głów. Dalej czekała na coś podłego, ale nic nie nadeszło, wszystko minęło. Przynajmniej na to wyglądało. _Och, błoga paranoja._

– Na tobie też nic nie ma – przyznał Voldemort, dość zadziwiony. – Dumbledore traci dryg.

Wciąż sprawdzała samą siebie, kiedy powiedziała:

– Nic profesorowi Dumbledore'owi nie powiedziałam.

– Pewnie, że powiedziałaś.

Teraz Hermiona poczuła się urażona. Nie była jakąś kłamczuchą!

– Myślałam, że jesteś dobry w Legilimencji – zakpiła.

– Tak samo jak ten starzec.

– Profesor Dumbledore nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego.

Lord Voldemort poklepał ją po głowie.

– Nie myszkował w mojej głowie! – wysyczała, zirytowana tym, że traktował ją z takim pobłażaniem.

– Jako że nie masz pojęcia o Oklumencji, nie byłoby dla niego dużym wyzwaniem sprawdzić twój umysł bez twojej wiedzy. A Legilimencja podczas snu nie pozostawia żadnych śladów na ofierze.

Hermiona poczuła się zniesmaczona. Legilimencja podczas snu? Nigdy nawet nie przypuszczała, że istnieje taka możliwość. To… to było bzdurne, obrzydliwie i… przerażające.

– Och, nie martw się, twoje cykle snu będą ze mną bezpieczne – powiedział Voldemort, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Ja wolę, by moja ofiara była w pełni świadoma. – Pochylił się naprzód, by wyszeptać jej do ucha. – To o wiele bardziej zabawne, jeśli wiją się przed tobą na ziemi.

Kiedy odchylił się i ujrzał, jak bardzo pobladła, wyglądał jak okaz samozadowolenia.

– Chodźmy – powiedział, wyciągając do niej swoją dłoń po raz kolejny.

Hermiona spojrzała na nią. Nie mogła zdobyć się na to, by ją pochwycić. To byłby duży – nie – gigantyczny błąd. _Malfoy cię pokona_, przypomniał jej dręczący głos z tyłu głowy.

Położyła trzęsącą się dłoń w dłoni Lorda Voldemorta. _Uciekaj, Hermiono, uciekaj._

Jego długie palce zacisnęły się wokół jej palców. _Wyrwij się, Hermiono, wyrwij się natychmiast!_

Boże, jej umysł mógłby przestać do niej krzyczeć, zwłaszcza że jego sugestie były dość sensowne.

_Nie może cię zabić_, pocieszyła się. _Czujesz się teraz taaaak bezpiecznie, _naśmiewał się jej wewnętrzny głos.

Pojawiło się to nieprzyjemne, ściskające uczucie, związane z aportacją. Poczuła, że jej ciało zaczyna się ściskać, wszystko wokół zawirowało, kiedy nagle – poczuła, jak coś ją z powrotem rozdyma. Zerknęła na siebie, wyglądała najzupełniej normalnie. Jej otoczenie również się nie zmieniło. Wciąż znajdowali się na placu zabaw. Zatrzymał aportację. Dlaczego?

Coś lepkiego skapnęło i zaczęło ściekać po jej głowie, zaraz znacząco zmienił się jej wygląd.

– Ani słowa – wysyczał Voldemort. – Idź, usiądź sobie na ławce.

Puścił jej dłoń i przycisnął różdżkę do tatuażu na swoim przedramieniu. Widząc to, Hermiona szybko się oddaliła i zgodnie z jego zaleceniem spoczęła na ławce.

– Lepiej, żeby to było coś ważnego – mruknął zirytowany.

TRZASK.

Dwie zakapturzone postaci aportowały się tuż przed nim.

– Panie. – Skłoniły się obie.

_Świetnie, więcej przyjaznych twarzy, ta noc robi się lepsza z każdą minutą. _Jej dłoń niemal automatycznie powędrowała do kieszeni i zacisnęła się na różdżce.

– Panie, znaleźliśmy to w tym domu – wypowiedział męski głos. Wyciągnął dłoń z małym metalowym pudełkiem, a jego oczy powędrowały z zaciekawieniem ku Hermionie.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, widząc, że Voldemort przyjął tę puszkę. Przynieśli mu słodycze? Jego śmierciożercy najeżdżali domy w poszukiwaniu cukierków? Dooooobra, a ona myślała, że Dumbledore ma problem. Przynajmniej nie wykorzystywał swoich podwładnych po to, by najeżdżali nocą wioski w poszukiwaniu jego cytrynowych dropsów.

Przewróciła oczami.

– Cukrowy ananas – wysyczał zirytowany Lord Voldemort. – Czy ja was prosiłem o to, byście przynosili mi cukrowe ananasy?

_Jaki wybredny._

– Ale panie, to znaczy…

– Wiem dokładnie, co to znaczy, Rogers. Czy może masz czelność twierdzić, że ja, Lord Voldemort, potrzebuję twoich żałosnych wyjaśnień, by pojąć, co zaszło dzisiejszej nocy?

_Och, zapowiadało się dobrze. Szkoda, że nie mogła sprzedawać biletów._

– Nie, panie, nie – wypowiedział pospiesznie Rogers, potrząsając głową.

– Nie? – odparł słodko Voldemort. – Świetnie. Walden, a co ty masz do powiedzenia? Może wyjaśnisz, dlaczego zechcieliście zaprzątać mi głowę, przynosząc ze sobą coś _takiego_?

Walden widocznie przełknął ślinę. Najwyraźniej nie był najszczęśliwszy w związku z tym, że teraz to na nim skupiła się uwaga.

– Myśleliśmy, że będziesz zadowolony, widząc, że robimy postępy.

– Dlaczego miałbym być zadowolony w związku z tą oczywistą oznaką waszej niekompetencji? Dlaczego miałbym być zadowolony w związku z tym, że znów nie udało się wam go schwytać? – Potrząsnął puszką z cukierkami, których grzechot rozniósł się ciężko przez noc. – Słyszałeś to, Rogers? – zapytał cicho Voldemort.

– Hmmm, tak? – odparł nieśmiało Rogers.

– Walden?

– Tak, panie? – zapytał niepewnie Walden.

– Wiecie, co to znaczy? – zapytał groźnie Czarny Pan.

Obaj śmierciożercy spojrzeli na siebie w przerażeniu.

– Puszka nie jest pusta? – zasugerował Rogers, zamykając oczy.

– Co znaczy?

Pozostali cicho. Obaj wyciągnęli już wnioski.

– To znaczy, że dom też nie był pusty. To znaczy, że Horacy wciąż gdzieś tam był i wy dwaj przegapiliście jego obecność. To znaczy, że…

– Nie ruszać się!

Boisko otoczyli cała masa ludzi w czerwonych mundurach. Aurorzy.

– Opuście swoje różdżki – zagrzmiał głos Kingsleya Shacklebolta. – Jesteście otoczeni.

– To ON! – zapiał ktoś w przestrachu.

Lord Voldemort wzniósł różdżkę nad głowę. Obaj śmierciożercy przeturlali się na bok. Rozbłysło kilka rzuconych zaklęć. Hermiona padła na ziemię, łapiąc kurczowo za swoją różdżkę i torbę. Zaklęcia zaczęły świstać nad jej głową, doszedł ją pusty dźwięk uderzających o ziemię ciał. Kątem oka dostrzegła, że Rogers i Walden zostali trafieni.

– Puść to, panienko – rozkazał Auror, wbijając koniec różdżki w jej plecy.

Hermiona natychmiast upuściła torbę i różdżkę. Jej ręce zostały związane za jej plecami i pchnięto ją na kolana. Aż sapnęła, widząc, że przed nią z wycelowaną w nią różdżką stanęła Tonks.

– Rusz się i nie żyjesz – oznajmiła.

– Weź jej rzeczy, Doro.

– _Accio _– rzuciła Tonks.

Hermiona zobaczyła, jak jej rzeczy lądują w rękach członkini Zakonu. Jednocześnie kalejdoskop kolorów wylał się z różdżki Voldemorta i padło kolejnych trzech Aurorów. Lord Voldemort zawirował wokół. Jego ciało zostało nagle zasłonięte przez szalejące tornado.

– Uważajcie! – krzyknęła Hermiona, kiedy tornado zaczęło się ku nim zbliżać.

Auror za Hermioną uniósł różdżkę ponad jej głowę, by rzucić zaklęcie w kierunku tornada, jednocześnie nie wypuszczając jej z ciasnego uścisku. Tonks chciała się odwrócić, ale potknęła się i upadła na ziemię, wypuszczając z rąk rzeczy Hermiony. Jeden z małych klaunów został rozerwany na strzępy. Tornado było coraz bliżej. Nie mogli się schronić i nie mieli szans na to, by go uniknąć.

Tonks próbowała podnieść się i wycelować w tornado. Hermiona wykorzystała siłę swojego upadku, by wydobyć spod siebie nogi. Kopnęła na wpół podniesioną Dorę w tyłek tak mocno, jak tylko potrafiła, i udało się. Tonks przeleciała w powietrzu i uniknęła niebezpieczeństwa. Auror za jej plecami przeklął i wbił koniec różdżki w kark Hermiony. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy, przygotowując się na uderzenie klątwy, gdy poczuła magię zbierającą się na końcu różdżki. Mocny podmuch zderzył się z jej twarzą. Krzyknęła, kiedy czyjaś krew rozprysła się na jej policzku. Ręka zaciskająca się na jej ramieniu znikła, a więzy na dłoniach zostały rozdarte w kawałki. W oku cyklonu zrobiło się zupełnie cicho.

Lord Voldemort pociągnął ją na nogi, przyzwał jej rzeczy i pchnął je w jej nieprzygotowane ręce.

– Nie strać ich – rozkazał.

Jego różdżka błysnęła i tornado wokół nich zaczęło się zmieniać. Przestało burzyć się i wirować. Z gwałtownej, szarej chmury przeistoczyło się w jasnozieloną, przezroczystą i świetlistą kopułę. Klątwy we wszystkich kolorach tęczy zderzały się z nią, ale ona, pulsując, wydawała się to wszystko wchłaniać. Energia kopuły wydawała się wręcz namacalna. Hermiona poczuła dziwną potrzebę dotknięcia jej. Wyciągnęła rękę.

– Ani się waż – ostrzegł ją Voldemort. – Chyba, że chcesz stracić dłoń.

Cofnęła rękę i zacisnęła palce na swojej różdżce. Niezdrowe pragnienie nie znikło, to było jak potrzeba wetknięcia dłoni między pręty klatki, by pogłaskać tygrysa – równie kuszące, co niebezpieczne.

Voldemort obrócił się i rozejrzał wokół. Głowa Hermiona okręciła się w lewo i prawo, również chciała zobaczyć, do czego właściwie doszło. Zdusiła okrzyk. Wszędzie wokół leżały ciała. W ciągu kilku chwil walki zdołał zamienić ten plac zabaw w rzeźnię. Przygryzła wargę. Jej wzrok spotkał się ze wzrokiem jednego z Aurorów. Kingsley posłał jej przelotne, zdziwione spojrzenie, nim jego uwaga skupiła się z powrotem na stojącym za nią mężczyźnie. Hermiona dostrzegła, że pomimo masy ciał, na nogach wciąż było wielu gotowych do walki Aurorów. Tego nie można było powiedzieć o dwóch śmierciożercach. Jeden z nich leżał na ziemi nieprzytomny lub martwy, drugi – związany i zakneblowany.

– To miejsce jest otoczone i zabezpieczone, możecie opuścić jej tylko z nami – zabrzmiał mocny głos. – Podajcie się natychmiast!

Voldemort prychnął.

– Opuście swoje zabezpieczenia, to może rozważę pozostawienie was przy życiu.

– Nasze wsparcie jest w drodze, za nic nie uda ci się dostać nas wszystkich!

– Będę musiał się nie zgodzić. – Voldemort wzniósł różdżkę ponad głowę.

Rozległa się masa okrzyków ostrzegawczych, ludzie zanurkowali, szukając schronienia, kolejne klątwy zderzyły się z kopułą, która poczęła rozszerzać się z dodatkową mocą, którą zapewnił jej Voldemort. Aurorzy zaczęli cofać się przed nadciągającym niebezpieczeństwem. To było coś, czego unieruchomiony śmierciożerca nie mógł uczynić. Wybałuszył oczy i próbował krzyczeć przez knebel. Lord Voldemort postąpił ku niemu, sprawiając, że wraz z nim przesunęła się sama kopuła. Drgnięciem różdżki pozbawił śmierciożercę knebla.

Najwyraźniej zaklęcia nie mogły przeniknąć kopuły od zewnątrz, ale mogły ją opuszczać.

– Panie, mój panie, pomóż mi – wydyszał Rogers, szamocząc się ze swoimi więzami.

– Pozwoliłeś im się śledzić – odparł cicho Voldemort, zakładając ręce na siebie, co ukazywało, że nie miał zamiaru nic czynić. – Zdaje się, że minął twój termin przydatności.

– Nie, panie, proszę!

Kingsley wyłonił się gwałtownie zza osłony drzew. Jego różdżka błysnęła i więzy śmierciożercy zniknęły – ten zaczął pełzać do tyłu, przerażony.

Voldemort leniwie rzucił klątwę ku śmierciożercy. Mężczyzna padł na ziemię, znów unieruchomiony. Zaczął wrzeszczeć przeraźliwie, kiedy jego stopy dotknęły kopuły i zaczęły być rozszarpywane. Jego krzyki nie ustawały, co – ku przerażeniu Hermiony – sprawiło, że Kingsley znów podjął próbę uratowania go. Wiedziała, że Voldemort tylko na to czekał. Kingsley miał zginąć. Dość późno zorientowała się, że również ma różdżkę. Uniosła ją.

– _Avada Kedavra_ – rzucił Voldemort.

– _Mobilé klaun!_ – rzuciła Hermiona, sprawiając, że jeden z wielkich klaunów odgrodził Kingsleya od nadciągającej klątwy.

Voldemort rozbroił Hermionę, jeszcze nim klaun roztrzaskał się pod naporem jego klątwy. Zadziwiony Kingsley przez ułamek sekundy zerknął ku Hermionie, po czym zerwał się do biegu, ponieważ roztrzaskany klaun zaczął przewracać się w jego stronę. Poległy śmierciożerca przestał krzyczeć – zemdlał. Otaczająca ich kopuła powoli się rozszerzyła, aż pochłonęła całe jego ciało. Wtedy Voldemort dopadł do niej. Hermiona cofnęła się odruchowo, ale on pochwycił jej nadgarstki, zanim zdążyła zareagować.

– Zastanawiałem się, co zmusi cię do działania – wyszeptał, pokazujące jej swoją dłoń, która trzymała teraz obie różdżki. – Dobrze wiedzieć, że kiedy doznaje uszczerbku lub ginie twój wróg, w ogóle nie jesteś zainteresowana. Martwiłaś się tylko o Aurorów. Nie czułaś nic, kiedy Rogers wydzierał się w niebogłosy. Jest to niemal równie ciekawe jak twoja decyzja, by nie celować we mnie.

Spojrzała na niego przerażona. Został tutaj i zabijał ludzi tylko po to, by zobaczyć, co zrobi?

Popchnął ją w swoje ramiona i przycisnął mocno do siebie, jedno ramię oplatając wokół jej talii.

– Jednak gdybyś wycelowała we mnie, byłbym zmuszony dać ci nauczkę, i uwierz mi, Hermiono, pożałowałabyś swojej decyzji. Teraz, po tym jakże oświecającym momencie, możemy opuścić to miejsce – zdecydował. – Użyję obu różdżek, byś mogła poczuć, co robię. – Wcisnął obie różdżki do jej ręki i objął jej dłoń tak, że ich palce przeplotły się ze sobą. – Obserwuj i ucz się, mała praktykantko.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, aż wreszcie to poczuła – magia Voldemorta zaczęła się skupiać, jakby nabierała powietrza.

Siła grawitacji tej magii była ogromna i pociągnęła za sobą również jej moc. Wybałuszyła oczy.

– Wynoście się stąd! – wrzasnęła do Aurorów w przestrachu, ponieważ nadciągało coś potwornego.

Kiedy zwyczajnie poderwał różdżką do szczytu kopuły, poczuła jakby strzał energii opuścił jej ciało. Ugięły się pod nią kolana. By nie upaść, szybko złapała ramię Voldemorta, które zaciskało się wokół jej talii. Chcąc utrzymać pion, odchyliła się, opierając głowę na jego torsie.

Szczerze mówiąc, stała tylko i wyłącznie dzięki temu, że ją trzymał, ponieważ kiedy klątwa rozeszła się wokół z siłą pioruna, uderzyła w kopułę tak gwałtownie ją rozszerzając, że ta rozerwała zabezpieczenia Aurorów i wszystko wokół na strzępy. Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, czy Kinglsey, Tonks i pozostali Aurorzy zdołali się ocalić. Za mało zostało z tego placu zabaw, by mogła być czegokolwiek pewna.

– Teraz możemy opuścić to miejsce – wypowiedział zadowolony głos ponad jej głową i Voldemort aportował ich oboje.

Oczekiwała, że znajdą się w jakimś wnętrzu, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Puścił ją i upadła na ziemię – jej nogi wciąż nie były w stanie jej udźwignąć. Kiedy leżała na metalowej powierzchni, przyciskając do siebie swoją torbę, spostrzegła, że w tym miejscu gwiazdy lśnią dużo jaśniej. Dostrzegła także, że powierzchnia, na której leżała, poruszała się w pewnym sensie, a właściwie – bujała się. Fale! Byli na statku! Na statku? Jego siedzibą był statek? Dziwne.

– Jeszcze tam nie jesteśmy – oznajmił Voldemort, znów pojawiając się w jej polu widzenia. Przyklęknął obok i wyciągnął ku niej naszyjnik z małym klejnotem. Miał kształt jego znaku. Wewnątrz wisiorka burzyła się czarna, ponura chmura.

– Załóż go.

Hermiona przyjrzała się naszyjnikowi podejrzliwie. _Tak, jasne. Myślał, że oszalała?_

– Zabezpieczenia wokół mojej siedziby są zaprojektowane tak, by zabić każdego, kto nie nosząc mojego znaku, będzie chciał je przekroczyć. Skoro nie chcesz naszyjnika, zawsze mogę umieścić tatuaż na twoim ramieniu – powiedział, celując różdżką ku jej ramieniu i uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Nie zastanawiając się, niemalże wyrwała mu z ręki ten naszyjnik.

– No cóż – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. – _To_ zawsze możemy zostawić sobie na później.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. Czy on miał jakieś urojenia? Ach, pytanie retoryczne, mniejsza z tym.

Usiadła ostrożnie – ciesząc się, że w ogóle jest w stanie to zrobić – i założyła przez głowę naszyjnik, jednocześnie omiatając wzrokiem otoczenie. I nie było tu nic do oglądania. Zupełnie jakby patrzyła w pustkę. Zmarszczyła brwi i uniosła wzrok. Gwiazdy również zniknęły.

– To by upewnić się, że nikt nas nie śledzi – wyjaśnił Voldemort. – Jesteś już w stanie wstać?

Hermiona zignorowała tę nutę ignorancji w jego głosie i spróbowała się podnieść.

– Tak myślę – powiedziała, trochę chwiejnie podnosząc się na nogi. Bujająca się powierzchnia nie pomagała i kiedy się potknęła, uratowała się przed kolejnym upadkiem, chwytając jego szatę.

– Ups – wydusiła z siebie.

Tylko spojrzał na jej dłoń zaciskającą się na jego szatach. Hermiona szybko ją cofnęła.

– Przepraszam – mruknęła. – Niemal upadłam.

Powstrzymała potrzebę przewrócenia oczami, ponieważ, naprawdę, to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy się dotykali.

– Jeśli już skończyłaś nas opóźniać… – powiedział zimno Voldemort, kolejny raz wyciągając ku niej swoją dłoń.

Hermionie opadła szczęka. Przecież to nie ona wyssała z siebie całą magię, a potem rzuciła sobą o ziemię, jak jakimś śmieciem. Nieco zirytowana chwyciła wyciągniętą ku niej dłoń. Różdżka Voldemorta dotknęła czubka jej głowy i jej wygląd wrócił do normalności. Wtedy świat zaczął wirować, wszystko pociemniało i to samo nieznośne uczucie aportacji ścisnęło jej ciało. Byli w drodze do siedziby Czarnego Pana.

~o~o~o~

– Nie wierzę w to, że Syriusz mógłby nie zostawić domu Harry'emu, gdyby choć przypuszczał, że może mu się coś stać – powiedział delikatnie Remus.

– Musimy mieć pewność – odparła zmartwiona Molly. – Nie możemy ryzykować życiem Harry'ego.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Severusa Snape'a, który jedynie westchnął.

– Po raz tysięczny powtórzę, że nie mam pojęcia, czy Bellatriks Lestrange jest jego prawowitą właścicielką. Nie zwierza mi się, a jedyną sytuacją, w której mógłbym się tego dowiedzieć, mogła zaistnieć wtedy, kiedy Czarny Pan odesłał nas, ponieważ dostał ten przeklęty list.

– Co za szkoda, że nie mogłeś dowiedzieć się na temat tego listu nic poza tym, że jego zawartość go wzburzyła – powiedział Alastor Moody podejrzliwie, jego magiczne oko obróciło się ku Snape'owi. – Wydaje się, że mógł dotyczyć czegoś bardzo dla nas istotnego.

– Tak, co za szkoda – odparł sarkastycznie Snape. – Następnym razem, kiedy Czarny Pan dostanie list, poproszę go, by przeczytał go na głos. Z pewnością będzie na tyle uprzejmy, bo taki właśnie jest, zawsze chętnie służy pomocą swoim wiernym towarzyszom.

– List nie jest istotny, Severusie – wtrącił Dumbledore. – Coś mi podpowiada, że wiem, co w nim było i kto był jego nadawcą.

Każdy członek Zakonu Feniksa przyjrzał mu się z ciekawością, ale Dumbledore kontynuował bez wyjaśniania im niczego więcej.

– Teraz musimy skupić się na Grimmuald Place, i na Stworku. Wierzę, że to przepustka do dowiedzenia się… – przerwał nagle, zszokowany.

Drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i do środka wpadły dwie osoby, które wyglądały jak po przeżyciu jakiegoś kataklizmu. Tonks kulała, podczas gdy Kingsley ją podtrzymywał. Cali byli pokryci siniakami i zadrapaniami. Ich ubrania były mocno zmaltretowane, oboje wyglądali też na wyjątkowo zirytowanych.

– O mój Boże – zawołała Molly, przykładając dłoń do ust.

Krzesło Remusa padło na ziemię, kiedy poderwał się i dopadł do Tonks. Kingsley odsunął się, chcąc ustąpić Remusowi.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Remus, okrążając ją ramionami.

Tonks przytaknęła.

– Całą nogę mam potłuczoną i nie mogę nią ruszać przez tę małą sukę, która mnie kopnęła.

– Ta mała suka uratowała ci życie – zripostował spokojnie Kingsley. – Ipswich nie miał tyle szczęścia. Zabiło go tornado Sama-Wiesz-Kogo.

Remus mocniej przycisnął do siebie Tonks.

– I będę rada odwdzięczyć się jej kiedyś pięknym za nadobne – odparła mściwie Tonks, pocierając swoją obolałą pupę.

– Sam-Wiesz-Kto! – zawołało niemal jednocześnie parę głosów. Ludzie zerwali się na nogi, przekrzykując Tonks.

– Wpadliście na niego?

– Jakie tornado? – zapytał Bill.

– Co się stało? – spytała McGonagall.

Dumbledore powstał i jego głos stłumił wszystkie inne, uciszając ich.

– Może wszyscy usiądziemy? – zasugerował, sprawiając, że Tonks się skrzywiła. – W ten sposób Tonks lub Kingsley będą mogli opowiedzieć nam wszystko po kolei.

Tonks wskazała na Kingsleya, żeby kontynuował, podczas gdy wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca. Molly jednak sterczała nad Kingsleyem, pytając, czy niczego mu nie trzeba, po czym podeszła do Tonks, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. Kingsley zaczął mówić.

– Więc – zaczął Szalonooki, kiedy Kingsley skończył. – Mówisz, że pozwolił umrzeć swoim dwóm śmierciożercom, których śledziłeś, ale podjął specjalne środki, by uchronić tę nieznaną dziewczynę przed dostaniem się w ręce Aurorów.

Dumbledore w zamyśleniu poczęstował się jedną z babeczek Molly.

– Tak – powiedział podekscytowany Kingsley. – Musi być dla niego ważna.

Obaj obrócili się ku Severusowi. Jego twarz pociemniała.

– Odkąd zaczęły się wakacje, miałem szczęście nie napotkać żadnego bachora. Ani nie zdarzyło mi się słyszeć o żadnych dziewczynkach… – Severus przerwał. Nagle przypomniał sobie o wybuchu złości Czarnego Pana, zaraz przed tym jak aportował się kilka dni temu.

– Tak? – spytał dociekliwie Artur, gestem zachęcając Snape, by kontynuował.

Snape spojrzał pytająco na Dumbledore'a. Ten obdarzył go intensywnym spojrzeniem. Odniósł wrażenie, że Dumbledore nie chciał, by dzielił się z nikim swoimi spostrzeżeniami.

– Nic – powiedział w końcu Snape. – Wydawało mi się, że sobie coś przypomniałem, ale to nie było to.

Wzrok Remusa błądził między Snape'em a Dumbledore'em, w tę i z powrotem. Spostrzegł, że Moody robił to samo. Na sekundę jego spojrzenie i Moody'ego spotkały się, wyrażając wzajemne zrozumienie – coś zdecydowanie było na rzeczy.

– To było jednak dość dziwne – kontynuował Kingsley, dobrze wiedząc, że usiłowanie wyciągania z Dumbledore'a jakichkolwiek informacji mijało się z celem, jeśli nie był w odpowiednim humorze. – Pewnie, ochraniał ją, ale wydawała się zupełnie przerażona tym, co się działo. Ocaliła życie zarówno mnie, jak i Tonks, a w dodatku kazała nam uciekać na chwilę przed tym, jak jego kopuła zabiłaby nas wszystkich.

– W takim razie dziwię się, że ona wciąż żyje – oznajmił Elfias Doge.

– Cóż, powiedziałeś, że nie każdy Auror jej posłuchał, więc wielu z nich i tak poległo – odparła Emmeline Vance.

– Może nie żyje – dodał Dedalus Diggle. – Mógł ją zabić po swoim zniknięciu.

– Wątpliwe – odparł Kingsley – Ona…

– Musimy zdecydować się, gdzie będziemy spotykać się w najbliższym czasie, dopóki nie porozmawiam z Harrym i nie sprawdzę, czy Grimmuald Place jest wciąż nasze – przerwał Dumbledore.

Artur i Molly spojrzeli po sobie. Pan Weasley wzruszył ramionami i skinął do żony, pozwalając jej zdecydować.

– Wszyscy możemy zbierać się tutaj – oznajmiła Molly.

Dumbledore odwrócił się ku niej.

– Jesteś pewna, Molly? To uczyni twój domem większym celem.

Molly wskazała na zegar na ścianie. Wszystkie wskazówki tkwiły sztywno na „śmiertelnym zagrożeniu".

– I tak już jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie. Poza tym Ministerstwo zakłada niedługo dodatkowe zabezpieczenia na nasz dom, ponieważ Harry przyjeżdża za dwa tygodnie. Równie dobrze możemy na tym skorzystać.

– Znakomicie – odparł Dumbledore. – Dziękujemy ci zatem za twoją hojną ofertę, Molly. Na razie spotkania będą się więc odbywały tutaj, choć nie zostawię tej sprawy. Miejmy nadzieję, że Remus ma rację w sprawie działań Syriusza i będziemy mogli ponownie korzystać z Grimmuald Place. Jeśli nie, wydaje mi się, że trzeba będzie poszukać bardziej neutralnego miejsca, niż dom członków Zakonu.

– Mogę sprawdzić, czy żaden z bezpiecznych domów Aurorów by się nie nadawał – zaproponowała Tonks.

– To byłoby bardzo pomocne – oznajmił Dumbledore. – Jeśli nikt z was nie ma już żadnych naglących interesów, pozwólcie, że zakończę to spotkanie. Mam do załatwienia parę pilnych spraw.

Nikt nie miał już żadnych wiadomości. Powoli członkowie Zakonu zaczęli opuszczać kuchnię Molly.

– Severusie, pozwól na słowo – powiedział Dumbledore.

Wyszli razem, wywołując zdziwienie u tych, którzy pozostali w kuchni.

– Mam nadzieję, że Albus wie, co robi – mruknął niezadowolony Moody.

– Jestem pewien, że ma powód, by ufać Severusowi Snape'owi – odparł Remus, wdziewając swój poszarpany płaszcz.

Szalonooki prychnął z niedowierzaniem.

– Czy tobie to wygląda na zaufanie? – Wskazał Moody na scenę, która miała miejsce na zewnątrz.

Dumbledore i Snape gestykulowali w zdenerwowaniu. Najwyraźniej prowadzili jakąś zażartą dyskusję. Remus westchnął.

– Wszędzie widzisz zdradę, Moody.

– A to dlatego, że zbyt wielu zdradzieckich kłamców kręci się wokół, Remusie, zbyt wielu – mruknął. – Stała czujność, jak mówię, stała czujność.


	9. Rozdział 9

Podziękowania za poprawki dla mrocznej88, Mysiszczurek i Pearlady.

**Rozdział 9**

Po tym jak Lord Voldemort zniknął, Hermiona _musiała_sprawdzić te drzwi. Cóż, kiedy ktoś mówi, że wyjścia nie ma, jest zazwyczaj w człowieku coś, co każe mu sprawdzić tę teorię. W zamkniętych drzwiach po prostu było coś, co wywoływało potrzebę upartego potrząsania nimi. Nigdy nie słyszała, by komuś udało uwolnić w taki właśnie sposób i, rzecz jasna, w tym przypadku również żadnej niespodzianki nie było – drzwi nie ustąpiły.

Hermiona rzuciła torbę na solidną, drewnianą podłogę i rozejrzała się po swoim nowym otoczeniu z nadzieją, że może uda jej się dociec, gdzie się znalazła. Nigdy nie wiadomo, pewnego dnia wiedza na temat, gdzie mieści się siedziba Czarnego Pana mogłaby okazać się… użyteczna?

_Nieee, nikt w całej Anglii nie chciał tego widzieć._

Zachichotała, wyobrażając sobie zszokowane spojrzenia członków Zakonu, gdyby oświadczyła im, że wie, gdzie mogą go znaleźć. Nie, żeby w ogóle istniała taka możliwość. Jako praktykantka Lorda była zmuszona utrzymywać jego sekrety w tajemnicy na mocy magicznej umowy, którą podpisała. Mimo to, dość zabawne było wyobrażanie sobie reakcji wszystkich w tej hipotetycznej sytuacji.

Jednakże sytuacja była zbyt hipotetyczna, jako że wciąż nie udało się jej odgadnąć swojego położenia. Drapiąc się po głowie, ponownie rozejrzała się po sypialni. Była ogromna, nawet według standardów, do których była przyzwyczajona w związku z tym, że jej rodzice byli wziętymi dentystami. Pod samą ścianą stało wielkie, królewskie łoże z baldachimem. Między kolumnami rozpinały się najbardziej ohydne różowo-niebieskie, wzorzyste zasłony, jakie widziała w życiu. Przyjrzała się rzeźbieniom na kolumnach, szukając w nich jakiegoś pocieszenia dla jej poczucia smaku. Niestety – całe były pokryte wężami.

_Ślizgoni i ich powalająca oryginalność._

Dwie szafki nocne po obu stronach łóżka cieszyły się podobnymi rzeźbieniami i wykonane były z takiego samego drewna jak łóżko. Otworzyła pustą – niestety – szufladę jednej z nich i po chwili skrzywiła się, widząc zdobienie żyrandola, które nosiło ten sam obrzydliwy, kwiecisty wzór, co zasłony łóżka. Pomyślała, że przypadkowy pożar mógłby okazać się zbawienny dla wystroju wnętrza w tym pokoju.

Komplet wypoczynkowy, zawierający dwa zaskakująco wygodne krzesła i drobny, okrągły stolik, stał w rogu pokoju, po prawej stronie od łóżka i blisko drzwi, przez które wyszedł Voldemort. Po tamtej stronie ściana była pusta i raczyła jej oczy drewnianą okładziną i obrzydliwą, różową – tak, to nie pomyłka –_ różową_ tapetą. Po obu stronach drzwi na tapecie były widoczne prostokątne przebarwienia. Najwyraźniej coś tam wcześniej wisiało, coś, co mogłoby stanowić jakąś podpowiedź – portrety, być może.

Nad masywną komodą, stojącą pod ścianą przeciwległą do łóżka, wisiało ogromne lustro. Po jego lewej stronie znajdowała się imponująca szafa, a po prawej były drzwi prowadzące do łazienki. Na ostatniej ścianie, obok zaczarowanego okna, stał wysoki regał, który sięgał samego sufitu. Wszystkie meble były zrobione z ciemnego drewna, które, choć nie była tego całkowicie pewna, wyglądało jej na dębowe. Każdy mebel w pokoju okazywał się być pusty i pokryty podobnymi, wymyślnymi zdobieniami.

Tylko biurko, ustawione pod zaczarowanym oknem, zdawało się zupełnie nie pasować do reszty. Miało białe, metalowe nogi i przejrzystą, szklaną powierzchnię blatu. Było zbyt nowoczesne, by stanowić oryginalny element tego wnętrza. To samo odnosiło się do stojącego przed biurkiem krzesła.

_Ikea?_

Zachichotała, wyobrażając sobie Lorda Voldemorta na zakupach. Cóż, bez wątpienia nie miałby problemu z opróżnieniem sklepu do czysta. Nie byłoby żadnego czekania w niedorzecznie długich kolejkach, by zapłacić za swoje przedmioty. Chwila, Lord Voldemort płacący za produkty? Hej, Granger, to jest dopiero nieziemski pomysł! Zachichotała głośniej, jeszcze raz rozglądając się wokół.

Gdzieś tu musiała znajdować się jakaś wskazówka. Stanęła w centrum pomieszczenia, z dłońmi opartymi na biodrach. Co wiedziała na pewno? Sypialnia wydawała się stara i były w niej węże… Wykorzystywał więc czyjś dom! Podskoczyła w ekscytacji, by zaraz zmarszczyć brwi. Mógł przecież przemienić to miejsce w taki sposób, by doszła do takich właśnie wniosków.

Ale różowa tapeta? Nie, wykluczone. Musiał korzystać z czyjegoś domu. Z czyjego?

Na Merlina, węże i staromodny wystrój wcale nie zawężały jej pola odnośnie jego popleczników. Westchnęła i przysiadła na białej narzucie. Cóż, przynajmniej coś wydedukowała, a to zawsze było lepsze niż nic. Położyła się i rozciągnęła ręce za głową, nogi obijając o brzeg łóżka. Zaczęła tworzyć w głowie listę możliwych kandydatów. Lestrange, Dolohov, Mulciber, Nott, Rosier, Rookwood… Malfoy.

Hermiona prychnęła. Czy to nie byłoby coś? Draco dostałby ataku serca, gdyby wiedział, że zatrzymała się w jego rodzinnej siedzibie – i byłoby jednego kandydata mniej. Nie zniósłby choćby myśli o tym, że szlama mogła skazić obecnością jego dom – czysty horror. Zaczęła śmiać się niekontrolowanie, aż wreszcie łzy popłynęły po jej twarzy i musiała złapać się za obolały od śmiechu brzuch.

_Jezzzu, cała ta sytuacja wcale nie była zabawna; ani trochę._

Skończyła, leżąc nieruchomo na boku. Co ona do diabła sobie myślała? Zidiociała do reszty? Jak bardzo głupią, egoistyczną i nieodpowiedzialną rzeczą było z jej strony przyjęcie propozycji Voldemorta! Jęknęła, dochodząc do wniosku, że powinna przestać tak kwestionować samą siebie, ponieważ najpewniej nie miało to jej pomóc w tej sytuacji. Musiała wziąć prysznic i przespać się trochę. Tak, spanie brzmiało dobrze. Było zbyt późno czy zbyt wcześnie, zależy jak na to spojrzeć. Nie zajęło jej wiele czasu wyszykowanie się do snu i wlezienie pod kołdrę. Odpłynęła niemal natychmiast z nadzieją, że jej sny nie będą zawierały tych paskudnych zasłon.

~o~o~o~

– Chcesz, bym zrobił to teraz? – zadrwił Snape. – Czy raczej wolisz, bym trochę poczekał, aż ułożysz swoje epitafium?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. Ulgę przynosiła mu myśl, że nie minie rok, a będzie martwy. W pewnym sensie Kamień Wskrzeszenia dał mu to, na co liczył – możliwość ponownego zobaczenia Ariany. Nawet jeśli stało się to za sprawą klątwy i z niewielką pomocą Toma. Ale po kolei, wpierw musiał upewnić się, że Tom nie będzie bezpośrednio odpowiedzialny za jego śmierć. Katastrofą byłoby, gdyby ta różdżka dostała się w jego ręce. Musiał też chronić Dracona, a wraz z nim wszystkich, którzy mieli zostać narażeni na niebezpieczeństwo przez działania, które chłopak miał najpewniej przedsięwziąć, by wykonać powierzoną mu misję.

Severus. Severusowi można było zaufać w takich sprawach.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Wreszcie Snape zgodził się zabić go, kiedy nadejdzie czas, po czym zostawił dyrektora samemu sobie. Dumbledore umieścił miecz Godryka z powrotem w gablocie i rozejrzał się po gabinecie, patrząc na swoje otoczenie w inny sposób niż zazwyczaj – przez okno na okrągłej ścianie zobaczył spowite ciemnością i rozjaśnione światłem księżyca hogwarckie błonia, a we wnętrzu chrapiące portrety, ogromne, odrapane pazurami biurko, Tiarę Przydziału na półce, jego kolekcję srebrnych flakonów i Fawkesa.

– Hogwart niewątpliwie jest piękny, Fawkesie – powiedział łagodnie, siadając na krześle, po poklepaniu ptaka po łebku.

Feniks zaśpiewał cicho.

Dumbledore westchnął i podniósł pierścień. Dwa miał z głowy, ale jak wiele musiał ich jeszcze odszukać? Każda liczba mogła być właściwa. Coś podpowiadało mu, że było nią siedem, właściwie przesądzały o tym prawa numerologiczne, ale musiał być pewien. Horacy znał tę liczbę – ten mężczyzna nie zmodyfikowałby swoje pamięci bez powodu. Horacy…

W zamyśleniu obrócił pierścień w dłoni. Horacy nigdy nie powiedziałby mu prawdy, ale jeśli by to dobrze rozegrać, mógłby wyjawić ją Harry'emu. Musiał odnaleźć Slughorna i sprowadzić go z powrotem do Hogwartu. Potrzebował, by ten czarodziej znalazł się w pobliżu Harry'ego i vice versa.

Co w takim razie powinien zrobić z Severusem? Stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony zostało w końcu przeklęte przez Toma. Gdyby dał tę posadę dotychczasowemu Mistrzowi Eliksirów, mogłoby go to zabić – zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, że Severus szpiegował dla niego Lorda Voldemorta. Istniała duża szansa, że klątwa pomogłaby Czarnemu Panu ujrzeć, gdzie leży prawdziwa lojalność Severusa. Z drugiej strony Horacy nie posiadał żadnych kwalifikacji w dziedzinie czarnej magii i z pewnością oczekiwałby obsadzenia go na dawnym stanowisku, zwłaszcza biorąc po uwagę jego wiek i próżność. Dumbledore wątpiłby też w to, czy Horacy w ogóle odważyłby się przyjąć stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Plotki o tym, jak bardzo ryzykowna jest to praca, z pewnością do niego dotarły. Nie. Jeśli chciał go namówić do powrotu, nie mógł mu zaoferować przeklętej posady. To musiały być Eliksiry.

Więc, jak miał uchronić Severusa przed działaniem tej klątwy? A może już to uczynił? Pozostał mu tylko rok życia. Jeśli Severus zabije go w przeciągu roku, będzie musiał opuścić Hogwart tak czy owak, a to pozostawało w zgodzie z klątwą. Tak, to musiało być rozwiązanie. Otworzył szufladę biurka i z ulgą umieścił pierścień koło pamiętnika. Wszystko układało się w całość jak kawałki gigantycznej układanki.

Feniks zaskrzeczał.

Dumbledore powoli podniósł głowę, zamykając przy tym szafkę i chowając ranną dłoń pod blatem biurka.

– Tom, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

– Potrzebuję akt uczennicy – odparł krótko Lord Voldemort.

– Naturalnie – odpowiedział uprzejmie Dumbledore.

Sięgnął po pierwszą teczkę ze sterty dokumentów i podał ją Lordowi Voldemortowi, który zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, nagle rozumiejąc, że najwyraźniej jego potrzeba została przewidziana. Czarny Pan przyjął teczkę, cofnął się o krok i już miał zniknąć, kiedy Dumbledore przemówił.

– Zamykam przejście dla Opiekunów do mojego gabinetu, Tom. Jeśli w przyszłości będziesz miał potrzebę skontaktowania się ze mną, użyj Nebi lub zwróć się do Gellerta. Dla niego zrobię wyjątek.

– Zmartwiony, Albusie, że mógłbym znaleźć sposób na obejście zabezpieczeń, które nałożyłeś na to miejsce, by uchronić się przed Ciemnymi Opiekunami mającymi ochotę na przechadzkę poza twój gabinet? – zaszydził Lord Voldemort, wymachując wokół różdżką.

– Powiedzmy, że jestem ostrożny.

– Cóż, ja nie czuję i najpewniej nie poczuję potrzeby kontaktowania się z tobą – odparł zimno Voldemort i deportował się z teczką Hermiony w dłoni.

– Świetnie – powiedział Dumbledore i machnął wokół różdżką, zamykając każde otwarte połączenie poza jednym.

Uśmiechając się szeroko, zagłębił się w swoim fotelu. Ta jedna chwila była powodem, dla którego utrzymał połączenie przez tak długi czas. Wszystko wydawało się iść zgodnie z planem. To, że Tom poczuł już potrzebę przeczytania jej akt, znaczyło, że połknął haczyk.

~o~o~o~

Zirytowana Hermiona przemierzała sypialnię w tę i nazad. Było tu już całą wieczność! No dobrze, w rzeczywistości przebywała tu tylko od kilku dni, ale dla niej to była wieczność. Nie widziała absolutnie nikogo, odkąd porzucił ją bez różdżki w tym okropnym pokoju. Pewnie, posiłki były dostarczane na jej stolik codziennie i jasne, towarzyszyły im duże stosy książek na temat ludzkiego zachowania i mózgu, kontroli umysłu i sposobów atakowania go. Do tego dochodziła najwyśmienitsza literatura z dziedziny Legilimencji i Oklumencji, która nie miała absolutnie nic wspólnego z wyznaczonym jej zadaniem. I, nie oszukujmy się, to nie były rzeczy, po które sięgnęłaby w domu sama z siebie. Z pewnością ten człowiek słyszał o czymś takim jak sowy, prawda?

Niezadowolona, kopnęła drewnianą ramę łóżka; mocno.

Hermiona była zupełnie w lesie ze swoim zadaniem dotyczącym kontrolowanego rzucania zaklęć. Zwoje i książki, które przytargała ze sobą, nie były w stanie pomóc jej rozwikłać zagadkę cofania już rzuconego zaklęcia. Bez różdżki nie mogła poddać weryfikacji niczego, co udało jej się ustalić i nie miała pojęcia, czy to, co napisała do tej pory, miało jakikolwiek sens. To było niesamowicie frustrujące. Z reguły wiedziała, czy doszła do poprawnych wniosków. Teraz, pozostawało jej jedynie mieć nadzieję, że była na właściwym tropie, a to akurat nie należało do jej mocnych stron – ślepe zawierzanie przypadkowi. Była perfekcjonistką we wszystkim, co robiła.

I wszyscy ci cholerni Opiekunowie z ich całkowitą obojętnością na jej straszną sytuację – dla niej mogli przepaść marnie! Wystarczająco złą rzeczą było, że musiała zachowywać jego sekrety dla siebie. A teraz była w dodatku cholernym więźniem, i nie miało dla niej znaczenia to, w jak komfortowych warunkach ją przetrzymywano, naprawdę. Jakby nie mogli wcisnąć gdzieś zawczasu jakieś małej, malusieńkiej zasady o NIE więzieniu swojego praktykanta!

Przystanęła naprzeciw swojego zawalonego papierami biurka i zaczarowanego okna za nim, które wydawało się kpić z jej niemożności skończenia tego eseju. Za każdym razem, kiedy zacinała się z pisaniem, gapiła się w głupi widoczek. W tej chwili ukazywał się jej ocean, ale miał zmienić się w las za… (spojrzała na zegarek) trzy godziny, szesnaście minut i czterdzieści pięć sekund.

Na brodę Merlina, nudziła się niemiłosiernie. Rzecz jasna, książki, w które ją zaopatrzył, były interesujące; tyle że Hermiona przeczytała je już trzykrotnie, stworzyła odpowiednie notatki i tak dalej. A bez różdżki nie była w stanie przetestować żadnego z przytaczanych zaklęć. Chwilowo nie miało znaczenia to, jak bardzo kochała czytać. Kiedy czytanie było jej jedynym wyjściem, doprowadzało ją ono do szału.

Cóż, być może to był właśnie jego plan – doprowadzenie małej szlamy do szaleństwa.

Warknęła, podniosła „Podstawy Legilimencji" i gwałtownie rzuciła książką o drzwi, obracając się z powrotem ku cholernemu oknu i zupełnie nie dbając o los wspomnianego grubego tomiszcza.

~o~o~o~

– Dorotheosie.

Krępa wiedźma o kwadratowej szczęce i szarych włosach skinęła mu lekko głową. Weszła do środka, niosąc małą aktówkę pod pachą. Minęła go, idąc pewnym krokiem. Jednocześnie, marszcząc brwi, zerkała przez swoje okularki na unoszący się przed nią pergamin. Jej różdżka zapewniała stały, odpowiedni dystans między nią a jej lekturą. Jeśli była choć jedna rzecz, z której słynęła Amelia Bones, to była to umiejętność radzenia sobie z wieloma rzeczami na raz.

– Pani Bones, cóż za ulga, widzieć panią z powrotem. Czy powinienem... – Dorotheos urwał swoją przemowę, jako że czarownica zdążyła już dotrzeć do schodów. Zniknęła mu z pola widzenia, zanim zdołał powiedzieć cokolwiek.

– Dawlish! – zagrzmiała Amelia przez dom.

– Tak, pszepani? – zabrzmiało zaraz za nią.

Odwróciła się.

– Otrzymałeś moją notatkę?

– Tak, i zebrałem zespół. Włączyłem do niego Proudfoota i Tonks.

– Dobrze, to bardzo kompetentni Aurorzy. Upewnij się, że wpierw wręczysz ich imiona Albusowi i jeśli się zgodzi – podpisała dokument, który przy okazji podsunął jej Dawlish – chcę, by was troje stacjonowało w Hogwarcie, dopóki nie uporamy się z tymi najbardziej niecierpiącymi zwłoki sprawami.

– Jakieś postępy za granicą? – spytał Dawlish z ciekawością.

– Może, John… Może – odpowiedziała z małym uśmiechem.

Mężczyzna odetchnął z ulgą, co sprawiło, że Amelia posłała mu twarde spojrzenie, poprawiwszy okulary na nosie.

Dawlish wzruszył przepraszająco ramionami.

– Przepraszam, pewnie myślisz, że nie ma ze mnie żadnej pociechy w tej sprawie, ale wiem, że nie przyjęłabyś przeczącej odpowiedzi. Jesteśmy już zbyt obciążeni i naprawdę potrzebujemy jakiegoś zaplecza. Wyszkolenie w pełni wykwalifikowanego Aurora zajmuje trzy lata, a obecnie tracimy jednego za drugim.

– Wiem, John, zostałam poinformowana o tym, co się stało.

– Dwunastu naszych najlepszych ludzi zginęło na szkolnym placu zabaw; a później Emmelina Vance, Florian Fortescue, Ollivander… i to tylko ci, o których napisano w Proroku Codziennym. Ale jestem pewien, że na twoje biurku trafi pełna lista – powiedział ponuro.

Amelia skrzywiła się.

– Nie mogę powiedzieć, że czekam z niecierpliwością, by móc to przeczytać. Może wrócisz do domu, John? Ja dzisiejszej nocy nigdzie się nie wybieram i jestem przekonana, że twoja rodzina ucieszyłaby się, mogąc zobaczyć cię z powrotem.

John prychnął.

– Najpewniej zapomnieli już, jak wyglądam. Pewnie nawet nie dostanę się do środka.

– Och, jestem pewna, że twoje rozwichrzone włosy okażą się dostatecznym dowodem dla twojej żony. Jeśli nie, będziesz musiał po prostu pokonać swoje własne zabezpieczenia. Idź.

– Cóż – odparł John, nie bez wahania. – Ostatnio byłem dość zawalony pracą. Jeśli jesteś pewna, że nie będziesz mnie potrzebować, jestem tu ostatni i…

– Tak, jestem pewna. Daj spokój, John. Rufus nalegał na zamienienie mojego domu w fortecę. Ja sama ledwie mogę się tu dostać. Tylko głupiec chciałby mnie tu dopaść. Łatwiej byłoby mnie namierzyć, kiedy jestem w drodze do ministerstwa albo kiedy siedzę w swoim biurze. Poza tym, idę do łóżka zaraz po tym, jak porozmawiam z Rufusem, więc nie krępuj się – rozkazała uprzejmie, machając rękoma ku schodom.

– W takim razie udam się do biura i spróbuję uporać z częścią zaległej papierkowej roboty. Jeśli byś jednak poczuła potrzebę udania się gdzieś, będę w rozsądnej odległości, by móc ci towarzyszyć.

– Jeśli odkryję, że nie poszedłeś do domu, osobiście wywalę cię z tej pracy.

– Nie możesz zwalniać żadnych Aurorów, brakuje ci siły roboczej. A tak a propos – czy to nie jest wprost idealna pora na powrócenie do sprawy mojej podwyżki? – John podniósł brwi i zarechotał.

– Podwyżki? – zapytała Amelia. – Oczywiście, ale jeśli chcesz, bym pomyślała o podwyżce, pozwól, że zerknę wpierw do twojej kartoteki, i sprawdzę, jak wielu aresztowałeś ostatnio śmierciożerców. A wraz z podwyżką płacy przychodzą dodatkowe obowiązki związane z…

– Faktycznie, chyba trafię dziś do domu – przerwał jej Dawlish, cofając się do klatki schodowej i unosząc ręce w geście poddania się.

– Myślę, że to nie jest zły pomysł – odparła, śmiejąc się. – Ach, i John, proszę, wyprowadź stąd Wildshire'a. Wciąż mu się wydaje, że jestem zainteresowana jego pomysłami, a dziś jakoś nieszczególnie mam humor na słuchanie przez pół nocy jego nieustającej gadaniny. Mam zamiar wcześnie iść spać.

– Zrobi się – odparł Dawlish.

– Będę wdzięczna – wymamrotała Amelia i udała się do gabinetu.

Nastąpił krótki rozbłysk z jej różdżki i bariery na jej gabinecie zaczęły ustępować – pojedynczo i po kolei. Bones jęknęła.

– Materiał do zapamiętania – zwolnić Niewymownego Hoggersa za marnowanie mojego czasu.

W końcu drzwi się otworzyły i weszła do środka. Ponownie machnęła różdżką i jej aktówka pofrunęła na biurko. Kolejne machnięcie i otworzyły się drzwi szafy, odsłaniając szumiący, szary ekran.

– Rufus Scrimgeour – wypowiedziała, jednocześnie rzucając zaklęcie niewerbalne wokół gabinetu, które jednocześnie zamykało wszystkie drzwi i okna i na powrót ustawiało wszystkie zabezpieczenia.

Naprawdę, jeśli Hoggers potrafił sprawić, że wskakiwały na swoje miejsce tak szybko, dlaczego nieskończoność musiało trwać znoszenie ich? Cóż, przynajmniej nic nie mogło się tu przedostać. Mogła być pewna, że wiadomość, którą miała do przekazania, będzie bezpieczna. Nie dostrzegła, że stojące przy biurku, wysokie, skórzane krzesło nie było skierowane w jej kierunku.

– Amelio – powiedział przyjaźnie Rufus, pojawiając się na ekranie. – Dobrze widzieć cię z powrotem. Proszę, powiedz mi, że przynosisz ze sobą dobre wieści. Niczego innego mi teraz nie potrzeba.

– To zależy, co rozumiesz przez dobre wieści, partnerze.

Uśmiech Rufusa poszerzył się.

– Udało ci się.

– Oj, nie, nie, nie – odparła, zaskoczona, podnosząc dłonie i potrząsając gwałtownie głową. – Nie uprzedzajmy faktów. Rozmawiałam z kanadyjskimi i amerykańskimi głowami biur aurorskich, ale są wyjątkowo niechętni mieszać się w coś, co oni postrzegają jako wewnętrzne sprawy innego kraju. Wiesz, jakie panuje powszechne przekonanie. Twój bałagan, ty go sprzątasz. Nie masz pojęcia, ile razy musiałam wysłuchiwać długich list czarnoksiężników, z którymi muszą uporać się we własnych krajach, ile nasłuchałam się o brakach funduszy i siły roboczej.

Scrimgeour uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Byłem szefem Biura Aurorów, Amelio. Pamiętam te niekończące się debaty. Ale znam też ciebie i twoją niemożność przyjęcia odmowy. Z pewnością byłabyś w stanie przekonać ich, że to może nie pozostać tylko naszym wewnętrznym problemem?

– Cóż, właśnie taką taktykę przyjęłam i… – urwała, by przybrać zbójecki uśmiech – zarówno Edgar, jak i Jean mają pojawić się tu w przyszłym tygodniu.

– Tak! – Scrimgeour uniósł pięści. – Na Merlina, kobieto, jesteś genialna. Gdybyś była tu w tej chwili, dałbym ci porządnego buziaka.

– Dlatego też rozmawiamy, zachowując odpowiedni dystans – odparła sucho Amelia. – Wciąż nie możemy być niczego pewni. Powiedziałam, że się pojawią; nie powiedziałam, że zgodzili się przysłać nam wsparcie.

– Ale… – ciągnął Rufus, obserwując ją wyczekująco.

Amelia westchnęła, spuszczając głowę. Jednak kiedy uniosła twarz, malował się na niej przewrotny uśmiech.

– _Ale_ tak między nami – mogę mieć pomysł, jak ich przekonać.

Rufus praktycznie tryskał radością.

– Będzie jak w starych dobrych czasach. Potrzebujesz, bym grał złego czy dobrego Aurora?

Amelia zaśmiała się.

– Postaraj się być przede wszystkim dobrym Ministrem Magii, Rufusie. Nie chciałabym, byś poczuł się przytłoczony nowymi obowiązkami.

– Oj tam, ja również potrafię robić wiele rzeczy na raz.

Prychnęła.

– Tak, ja dobrze pamiętam, jak kiedyś udało ci się jednocześnie podpalić cygaro i podłożyć ogień pod swój…

– Amelio, nie wspominajmy takich starych incydentów. Skupmy się na tych problemach, które są przed nami, w porządku?

–– Szczegóły podam ci jutro, ale jestem przekonana, że uzyskamy wsparcie, jeśli zachowamy w rozmowach z Edgarem i Jean umiar i ostrożność. Chociaż, nie musielibyśmy rozgrywać tego aż tak ostrożnie, gdyby Ministerstwo nie obcięło budżetu mojemu departamentowi.

– To była sprawka Korneliusza, nie moja.

– Nie zauważyłam, byś ty podniósł mi budżet.

– Załatw mi Jean i Edgara, a rozważę to – odparł zręcznie Rufus.

– Och, jest ministrem przez sekundę i już zamienia się w polityka – zakpiła Amelia, ale zaraz spoważniała i dodała: – Stoi.

– Stoi – potwierdził Rufus. – Widzimy się z samego rana?

– Oczywiście. I tę obietnicę chcę mieć na piśmie, Rufusie – dodała Amelia, machając mu ostrzegawczo palcem, chwilę przed tym, jak miał już zamiar się odwrócić.

– Nie ufasz mi? – zapytał z oburzeniem.

– Nigdy nie ufaj politykowi w kwestii swoich pieniędzy.

Rufus prychnął.

– Co ja bym bez ciebie począł?

– Naturalnie byłbyś całkowicie zagubiony i bezradny jak zawsze.

Śmiech Rufusa rozległ się w jej gabinecie. Amelia machnęła różdżką, by zakończyć transmisję. Ekran zgasł i zamknęły się przed nim drzwiczki. Odwróciła się od szafy i machnęła różdżką nad swoją teczką. Otworzyła się z cichym kliknięciem. Wyleciały z niej dokumenty i zaczęły rozmieszczać się w odpowiednich szufladach. Jej krzesło zaskrzypiało. Amelia uniosła wzrok, marszcząc brwi, kiedy zobaczyła, że obraca się ono wokół.

– Nie mógłbym się nie zgodzić – odparł spokojnie siedzący w jej krześle Lord Voldemort, gładząc z zamiłowaniem różdżkę w swojej dłoni.

Okulary spadły jej na podłogę. Błyskawicznie wystrzeliła w jego kierunku zaklęcie. Puste teraz krzesło eksplodowało. Amelia zanurkowała szybko pod biurko, kryjąc się w miejscu, które przed chwilą zajmował. W samą porę, ponieważ dosłownie cal za nią przemknął zielony strumień klątwy. Wzniosła różdżkę ponad głową i wzięła go na cel dla całej zawartości jej półek. Jej głowa obróciła się w lewo i w prawo. Nie przestając rozglądać się po otoczeniu, otworzyła szufladę za jej plecami. Nie patrząc, zaczęła przeczesywać w pośpiechu dłonią jej zawartość. Musiała znieść te przeklęte zabezpieczenia, by się stąd wydostać, ale to zabierało trochę czasu – czasu, którego nie miała. Przemienił zwykłe przedmioty w ostre sztylety i one wszystkie skierowały się w jej kierunku. Biurko podleciało do góry i straciła swą osłonę.

– _Protego!_

Wyczuła poszukiwany kamień w dłoni w chwili, gdy kilka sztyletów przebiło się przez jej osłonę i trafiło w ciało. Spróbowała nabrać powietrza. Krew wytrysnęła w więcej niż jednym miejscu, a co gorsza – ręka, w której trzymała różdżkę, również mocno ucierpiała, przez co niemal upuściła swoje jedyne narzędzie obrony. Rzuciła kamień na ziemię, co spowodowało ogromny wybuch i aportowała się w inne miejsce w komnacie. Kiedy tam się dostała, wszystko zatonęło w ciszy i ciemności.

Traciła dużo krwi, powinna natychmiast opatrzyć swoją ranną rękę. I ledwo stała, przeszyta tymi wszystkimi nożami. Ale nie odważyła się choćby drgnąć czy spróbować zaklęcia leczącego, które z pewnością by ją zdradziło. Do diabła, była przekonana, że samo dudnienie jej serca mogło wskazać mu jej położenie.

Gdzie on był?

Jej słuch wyostrzył się. Nastawiła się na wyłapywanie najdrobniejszych dźwięków. Stała tam, gotowa uderzyć, kiedy tylko cel stanie się osiągalny. W czarnym jak smoła otoczeniu zrobiło się przy tym dziwnie cicho. Zaczynała czuć zawroty głowy. Mrugnęła parę razy, próbując utrzymać koncentrację. _Drogi Merlinie, nie pozwól mi zemdleć_ – pomyślała, przerażona.

Stawało się dla niej oczywiste, że nie wytrwa dużo dłużej. Musiała uczynić pierwszy ruch, ale w którym kierunku? Wypalanie na chybił-trafił bez wątpienia przesądziłoby sprawę. Czy ciemność się pogłębiła? Zacisnęła powieki i spojrzała ponownie. Serce podeszło jej do gardła, kiedy dotarło do niej, że faktycznie powietrze zagęszczało się szybko, dusząc ją. On wykonał już swój ruch, a ona go przegapiła!

Kaszląc, upadła na czworaka, co sprawiło, że ostrza poruszyły się w niej, pogłębiając rany. Jej usta opuścił stłumiony krzyk. Nie mogła oddychać, za nic nie mogła nabrać powietrza! Machnęła różdżką i stworzyła wyłom w duszącej ciemności. Wnet świeże powietrze napełniło jej płuca. Zdołała nabrać tylko kilka porządnych oddechów, zanim chmura przemieniła się w czarny, palący popiół, który zwalił się na nią. Jej próba aportacji nie powiodła się, brakowało jej energii, by się odpowiednio skupić. Przeturlała się na bok, dobrze wiedząc, że to popchnie niektóre z ostrzy głębiej. Zatrzymała się na dwóch, spowitych czernią nogach. Czerwone oczy spojrzały na nią bezlitośnie. Różdżką wyleciała jej z ręki. Jednak przyszła po nią śmierć.

– Nie… nie wygrasz – wydusiła z siebie, krztusząc się.

Przykucnął, opierając łokcie na kolanach i z zamyśleniem obracając różdżkę w dłoniach.

– Przewidujesz, że jak długo twój departament zdoła oprzeć się mi bez tego wsparcia?

Jej plecy wygięły się, nastąpił kolejny atak kaszlu. Krew strużką wypłynęła z jej ust.

– Zgaduję, że rok – powiedział, przechylając głowę. – Może dwa, jeśli Scrimgeour zastosuje odpowiednie środki ostrożności, ale oboje wiemy, że nic takiego nie zrobi – nie, kiedy ty nie poinstruujesz go odnośnie kierunku działań.

– Nie bę… nie będzie walczył z tobą sam.

– Myślę, że będzie. Sądzę, że pomoc, o której myślisz, nie nadejdzie – nie, kiedy pod koniec tygodnia zostaną tak zawaleni pracą… Widzisz, każdy amerykański Auror, włączając w to głowę ichniejszego departamentu, będzie zajęty ocenianiem zniszczeń po tym, jak uskok San Andreas zanotuje największe przesunięcie w historii. Po tak ogromnej katastrofie ich priorytetem z pewnością nie będzie przybywanie tutaj.

Pełen satysfakcji uśmieszek wdrapał się na jego wężową twarz, kiedy ujrzał przerażenie malujące się na twarzy Bones.

– I biorąc pod uwagę niechęć, którą Jean darzy Rufusa, nie będę musiał przejmować się również wysyłającymi swoje wsparcie Kanadyjczykami, zwłaszcza jeśli nie będziesz miała sposobności pokierowania rozmowami w odpowiednim kierunku. – Podniósł się i wycelował w nią swoją różdżkę. – Nie mów, że naprawdę sądziłaś, że ja, Lord Voldemort, zwyczajnie pozwolę ci na ściągnięcie do kraju większej liczby Aurorów?

Uśmiechnął się zimno nad ledwo oddychającą kobietą i kontynuował:

– Było miło rozmawiać z tobą, Amelio Bones, ale osobiście uważam, że czasem zmiana reżimu jest nieunikniona. _Avada Kedavra!_

Zielone światło wypełniło pokój, rozświetlając śmierć Dyrektor Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów. Lord Voldemort spojrzał z zadowoleniem na sponiewierane i pozbawione życia ciało. W taki dzień wspaniale było być Czarnym Panem. Korzystając z wiedzy, w którą zaopatrzył go Dorotheos Wildshire, usunął i odnowił zabezpieczenia wokół gabinetu, po czym opuścił dom przez frontowe drzwi, jak zwykły odwiedzający. Nad ranem Prorok Codzienny wypuści zapewne wydanie specjalne.

~o~o~o~

Hermiona założyła ręce na siebie i wpatrzyła się ze złością w fale, zupełnie jakby winą zaczarowanego okna było to, że tu tkwiła. Kiedy głośny łomot, którego się spodziewała, nie nastąpił, okręciła się szybko wokół, by natychmiast znieruchomieć. Ujrzała przed sobą bardzo rozbawionego Lorda Voldemorta, który obserwował ją bacznie, trzymając książkę do Legilimencji w swojej wyciągniętej ręce.


	10. Rozdział 10

Betowała Jasmin Kain.

**Rozdział 10**

– Nie możesz być ze mnie dumna? – zapytał Draco, lekko podnosząc głos.

On i jego matka stali naprzeciw siebie pośrodku bogato wyposażonego salonu. Z wysokiego sufitu zwisał duży, kryształowy żyrandol. Nad kominkiem znajdował się rodzinny obraz w tłoczonej, złotej ramie. Sam kominek przesłonięty był zdobionymi, szklanymi drzwiczkami, prezentującymi barwną, orientalną scenkę. Wspaniały dywan był tak gruby, że stopy zapadały się w nim na kilka cali. Wszystko w tym wnętrzu było niezwykle ozdobne, czy to złocone meble, czy to drogie skórzane fotele i krzesła. Jedno z nich zawierało równie okazałą Bellatriks Lestrange. Siedziała wyprostowana na krześle stojącym najbliżej kominka, a jej oczy śledziły wszystko, co działo się wokół.

– Jestem z ciebie dumna, Draco, zawsze będę – powiedziała Narcyza, łapiąc go za ramiona. – Ale tu chodzi o Albusa Dumbledore'a. Potrzebujesz pomocy.

– Czarny Pan mnie do tego wyznaczył, mnie! – odparł Draco, ze złością uwalniając się z uścisku matki. – Jeśli on wierzy, że mogę to zrobić, to dlaczego nie może uwierzyć we mnie moja własna matka?

Narcyza westchnęła.

– Kochanie, ja i ciocia Bella zadałyśmy sobie wiele trudu, by nakłonić Severusa do pomocy.

Draco prychnął niegrzecznie.

– Wiele trudu – zaszydził. – On chce pozbawić mnie chwały, tak jak pozbawił jej tatę!

– Chłopak ma rację – przyznała Bellatriks. Jej oczy lśniły żarliwie, a lewa noga, założona na prawą, poruszała się nieprzerwanie – w górę i w dół. Wydawało się, że ma w sobie zbyt dużo energii, która miała lada chwila wybuchnąć. – Czarny Pan go wybrał. To wielki zaszczyt.

– Ty się w to nie mieszaj – wysyczała Narcyza, wyciągając ostrzegawczo rękę ku Belli.

– Nie – powiedział Draco, kręcąc głową i wskazując na ciotkę. – Chcę wiedzieć, co ona myśli.

Bella podniosła się dumnie ze swojego krzesła. Nieśpiesznym krokiem zbliżyła się do niego, kręcąc biodrami w zielonej, jedwabnej sukience.

– Powinieneś to zrobić – powiedziała. – Pomyśl o tym, jak Czarny Pan wynagrodzi ciebie i twoją rodzinę, kiedy ci się powiedzie.

Narcyza wydobyła z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk.

– Matko – zaczął Draco z wyrzutem. Nie podobało mu się to przerywanie, ale nie musiał się nim martwić. Bellatriks nie zważała na takie rzeczy.

– Pomyśl o chwale – wyszeptała mu do ucha Bella, krążąc wokół niego. – O potędze – syknęła, nachylając się do jego drugiego ucha. – Staniesz się jego najbardziej zaufanym sługą. Jeśli zabijesz Albusa Dumbledore'a, może nawet uczyni cię swoim zastępcą…

– Więc dlaczego, na Salazara, sama tego nie zrobisz? – zaszydziła Narcyza, ze złością opierając dłonie na biodrach.

– Gdyby było to życzeniem Czarnego Pana, byłabym niezmiernie rada wykonać to zadanie. Jego wolą nie stało się jednak, by ten wielki zaszczyt przypadł mnie – odparła Bella, brzmiąc nieco gorzko.

– Wielki zaszczyt – Narcyza prychnęła sarkastycznie. – Samobójstwo, chcesz powiedzieć.

– Widzisz, mówiłem, że w ogóle we mnie nie wierzysz – krzyknął Draco.

– Nie, kochanie, nie to miałam na myśli – zaprzeczyła Narcyza, spoglądając na swojego syna, nie kryjąc w oczach żadnej nadziei.

– Więc co miałaś na myśli, Cyziu? – zapytała słodko Bella. – Sugerujesz, że Czarny Pan popełnił błąd, wyznaczając do tego zadania twojego syna?

Narcyzie opadły ręce. Jeśli odpowiedziałaby szczerze, co sądzi o zamysłach Czarnego Pana, Bella rzuciłaby się na nią i własnoręcznie zadusiła. I Draco – Draco byłby przerażony, gdyby poznał prawdę stojącą za jego zadaniem. Spojrzała wpierw na Dracona, potem na Bellę. Miała nadzieję wymyślić coś, co zmieniłoby wynik tej dyskusji i przemówiłoby jej synowi do rozsądku, ale Czarny Pan namieszał mu w głowie tak bardzo, że nie było sensu teraz z nim o tym rozmawiać. Miała jedynie nadzieję, że zwróci się do Severusa, pozwoli mu sobie pomóc, czuła jednak, że przygrywa ten argument.

– Spójrz na jej twarz, Draco – powiedziała łagodnie Bellatriks. – Naprawdę nie wierzy w twoje powodzenie. Pokaż jej, jak bardzo się myli. Pokaż jej, kto jest mężczyzną w tym domu. Pokaż jej, że w twoich żyłach płynie krew Blacków; że Czarny Pan i ja nie mylimy się, co do twoich umiejętności. Pokaż jej – wysyczała, cofając się ku krzesłu i zasiadając na nim z maniakalnym błyskiem w oku.

– Nie życzę sobie żadnej pomocy – oznajmił twardo młody Malfoy.

– Draco… – sprzeciwiła się Narcyza.

– Nie, matko. Mogę to zrobić. Będę miał masę możliwości, by tego dokonać, ponieważ jestem jego…

– Jego czym? – spytała zdezorientowana Narcyza.

Draco potrząsnął głową i powiedział:

– Nieważne. Czarny Pan wie. Dlatego mnie wybrał. A ja chcę zrobić to sam. Muszę zrobić to sam.

Bella uśmiechnęła się, usatysfakcjonowana.

– Jeśli to prawda, osobiście postaram się nie dopuścić do tego, by Severus dowiedział się, na czym dokładnie polega twoje zadanie. Mogę nauczyć cię, jak osłonić przed nim swój umysł, jeśli chcesz.

– Tak – zgodził się Draco, przytakując ochoczo głową.

– Bellatriks, już poprosiłyśmy Severusa o pomoc – powtórzyła Narcyza. – Sama zostałaś gwarantką Wieczystej Przysięgi.

– To ty prosiłaś Severusa o pomoc. Ja upewniłam się tylko, że pomaganie nam będzie jego jedyną możliwością. – Bellatriks powstała z krzesła i zwróciła się do Dracona. – Najlepiej, jeśli zaczniemy tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Przeczytałeś jakąkolwiek książkę na ten temat?

Draco potrząsnął głową.

– Więc zrób to dzisiaj. Pierwsza lekcja odbędzie się jutro, o trzeciej po południu – powiedziała Bella, chwytając za klamkę i otwierając drzwi.

– Draco, Severus może ci pomóc, a chwałę możesz osiągnąć nawet pomimo jego wsparcia – próbowała dalej Narcyza. Kiedy Draco zbliżył się do drzwi, zupełnie ją ignorując, krzyknęła jeszcze za nim: – Severusa nie obchodzą twoje zaszczyty!

Zezłoszczona spojrzała na swoją siostrę.

– Wielkie dzięki za pomoc, siostrzyczko. Sama wiesz, że w interesie Czarnego Pana leży to, by Draco otrzymał pomoc. Sam nigdy nie zdoła pokonać Albusa Dumbledore'a.

– Czarny Pan ufa, że Draco da sobie radę. Powiedział, że chłopak jest znakomitym czarodziejem, znaczniej lepszym od ojca, a Czarny Pan nie może się mylić. Powinnaś mieć więcej wiary w swojego syna. Uważam, że w tej sytuacji wykazuje się prawdziwą dumą Blacka – oznajmiła dumnie Bella. – Poza tym, nie ufam Severusowi. Mówiłam ci już o tym.

– Nie ufasz mu pomimo tego, że złożył Wieczystą Przysięgę? – spytała Narcyza, zbita z tropu.

Bella odchyliła się, nie puszczając klamki, co sprawiło, że zahuśtała się na boki. Uśmiechnęła się i coś przebiegłego zabłysło w jej oczach.

– To jest powód, dla którego kazałam mu złożyć Wieczystą Przysięgę. Jeśli śmie zdradzić naszego pana – wyrzuciła z siebie – przyjdzie mu umrzeć.

Jej szaleńczy śmiech roznosił się po domu jeszcze długo po tym, jak go upuściła. Całkowicie pokonana, Narcyza opadła na najbliższe krzesło. Rozejrzała się po pustym pokoju, licząc na jakąkolwiek pomoc. W końcu spojrzała na swoje dłonie.

– Ale to jest Albus Dumbledore – powtórzyła rozpaczliwie.

~o~o~o~

Po paru dniach nieoglądania ludzi, Hermiona nie miała już nastroju na ubieranie się do towarzystwa. W związku z tym miała na sobie jedne z najbardziej obwisłych spodni, którym towarzyszył jedynie skąpy, błękitny top. Gdzieś na łóżku leżała pasująca do spodni kamizelka, ale zrobiło się zbyt gorąco, by ją zakładać.

Była zupełnie zaskoczona, widząc Lorda Voldemorta. Nie usłyszała szczętu zamka, nie zauważyła nic, co mogłoby ostrzec ją o jego przybyciu. Ale bez wątpienia stał tam, dzierżąc w dłoni książkę, którą odrzuciła, chcąc dać upust swojej złości. W tej chwili nie wydawało jej się to najlepszym pomysłem.

– Zawsze tak obchodzisz się z przedmiotami, które nie należą do ciebie? – zapytał Voldemort, przyglądając się książce w swojej dłoni.

_Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi._

– Masz szczęście, że to nie należy do mnie – dodał i rzucił „Postawy Legilimencji" za siebie.

_Zarzut podtrzymany, wysoki sądzie?_

– Do kogo należy w takim razie? – zapytała z ciekawością.

– Próbujesz dowiedzieć się, gdzie jesteś? – zapytał złośliwie. – Jestem zaskoczony, że jeszcze do tego nie doszłaś. Ktoś, kogo posądza się o taką inteligencję, powinien być w stanie określić to do tej pory.

– Tak, ponieważ naprawdę mogłam rozejrzeć się po tym miejscu – odparła sarkastycznie Hermiona.

– Cóż, jeśli masz ochotę wpaść na moich śmierciożerców i pokomplikować sobie sprawy, mogę zapewnić ci dostęp do reszty rezydencji. Ale może zamiast tego spróbujesz zadać właściwe pytanie. Wydaje mi się, że to częściej prowadzi do otrzymania pożądanej odpowiedzi.

_Tak, bez wątpienia._

– Nie, żebyś miał zamiar mi odpowiadać – odparła zamiast tego.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie, żebyś gdzieś się wybierała.

– W porządku – odparła, unosząc ręce w geście poddania się, zanim umieściła je władczo na biodrach. – Gdzie jestem?

Lord Voldemort posłał jej przelotne, rozbawione spojrzenie i, rzecz jasna, nie odpowiedział. Przeszedł się spokojnie po pokoju, ostatecznie zatrzymując koło komody, na której leżała jej torba. Hermiona założyła ręce na siebie. Jej wzrok powędrował wzdłuż jego wysokiej postaci, aż natknęła się na jego czerwone spojrzenie w dużym lustrze. _O co chodzi Ślizgonom z tymi czarnymi szatami?_

– Wyszczuplają – skwitował Czarny Pan.

Odwróciła wzrok w przestrachu. _Cholera, był w jej umyśle, a ona nawet tego nie poczuła._

Voldemort otworzył jej torbę i uśmiechnął się, widząc, że wciąż jej nie rozpakowała. Było tam wszystko, z wyjątkiem książek, zwojów i notatek, których używała i które umieściła na biurku.

– Gotowa na szybką ewakuację? – zakpił, po czym odwrócił się i podszedł do niej spokojnym krokiem.

Najwyraźniej było to pytanie retoryczne, więc nie odpowiedziała. Nie była też na tyle bezmyślna, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Kiedy stanął naprzeciw niej, Hermiona utkwiła wzrok w ramie łóżka po swojej lewej stronie. Zesztywniała, gdy podniósł ręce i umieścił je na jej nagich ramionach. Okazały się zaskakująco ciepłe, jak na dłonie kogoś o takim wężowym wyglądzie. Ich dotyk wydawał się też znajomy. Przypominał jej o pewnych śnie. _Wróć – o pewnym koszmarze._

– Wybacz – powiedział, odsuwając ją na bok.

Zmieszana jego uprzejmością, Hermiona pozwoliła mu się przesunąć i stała tam, mrugając, próbując zrozumieć sytuację. Podniósł jej notatki, przebiegł je wzrokiem, po czym wsunął je do kieszeni w swoich szatach. Następnie wyciągnął z nich jej różdżkę.

– Będziesz jej potrzebowała – powiedział, podając ją dziewczynie.

Hermiona zamrugała i spojrzała zaskoczona na swoją różdżkę. Dostawała ją z powrotem? Co się działo, na Merlina? Znalazła się w alternatywnej rzeczywistości? Cóż, miała na sobie obcisły top, więc wszystko było możliwe.

Złapała różdżkę, zanim mógł dojść do siebie czy zmienić zdanie. Jednak nie była taka pewna, co zrobić, kiedy odwrócił się i zaczął od niej oddalać. Niezwykle kusząca i jednocześnie niewyobrażalnie straszna okoliczność. To musiała być jakaś pułapka. Poczuła więc niemal ulgę, gdy odwrócił się, przystając kilka metrów od niej. Dopóki nie spostrzegła, że w jego dłoni również znajduje się różdżka.

– Rozumiem, że przeczytałaś książki, które ci pożyczyłem – powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Hermiona niepewnie skinęła głową. Nie była przekonana, czy chce wiedzieć, dokąd to wszystko zmierza.

– Istnieje kilka szczebli Legilimencji. Każdy z nich charakteryzuje się innym poziomem ataku na umysł ofiary. Wszystkie te szczeble wymagają takiej formy Oklumencji, która będzie adekwatną odpowiedzią na daną wariację Legilimencji. Jest jednak jedna wspólna rzecz, łącząca wszystkie rodzaje obrony. Wiesz co to jest?

– Unikanie kontaktu wzrokowego – odparła nerwowo Hermiona, drapiąc się w szyję wolną ręką.

– Tak, kontakt wzrokowy jest kluczowy przy praktykowaniu Legilimencji. Kiedy…?

– Chwileczkę – przerwała mu Hermiona, zdziwiona.

– Co?

– Nie patrzyłam ci w oczy, kiedy doszedłeś do wniosku, że jestem zdenerwowana profesorem Dumbledore'em.

Na jego białej, wężowej twarz pojawił się szyderczy uśmieszek.

– Jak już ci powiedziałem, nie musiałem prześwietlać twoich myśli, by to wywnioskować. Każdy głupiec dodałby dwa do dwóch. Twój język ciała wskazywał na duży dyskomfort, który sugerował, że pomimo twojego raczej… nieuprzejmego zaproszenia, nie był to tak naprawdę twój wybór, by się tam pojawić. Biorąc pod uwagę, że to ja zostałem twoim „przewodnikiem", nie należało się temu specjalnie dziwić. Równie oczywiste było dla mnie to, że zgłosiłaś się do Albusa po pomoc, której, rzecz jasna, ci nie udzielił, a to mogłoby wkurzyć nawet świętego.

– Więc zgadywałeś? Co jeśli byłabym zdenerwowana po odbyciu kłótni z kimkolwiek innym?

– A było tak?

– Nie, ale…

– Jedną z zalet bycia Mistrzem Legilimencji jest to, że ludzie zakładają, iż nic nie może się przed tobą ukryć. To wzmacnia ich strach. Gdy tylko poświęcasz trochę czasu na zapoznanie się z teoriami dotyczącymi języka ciała i wykazujesz zdrowym rozsądkiem, możesz wywnioskować niezwykle wiele bez użycia magii. Jeśli wywnioskujesz te rzeczy – zwłaszcza podczas pierwszego kontaktu z daną osobą – to później umacnia jedynie ich wiarę w twoje ogromne umiejętności i będą jeszcze mniej skłonni do kłamstwa. To oszczędza mi wiele kłopotu. Nie muszę przenikać umysłu każdego głupka i zaglądać w jego żałosne i nieciekawe myśli – powiedział, prychając.

– Więc blefowałeś? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem, potrząsając głową.

– Co ty nazywasz blefem, ja nazwałbym wykorzystywaniem inteligencji – odparł kpiąco. – Ludzie są niewyobrażalnie przewidywalni w swoich zachowaniach. Jeśli możesz wykryć kłamstwo, nie wykorzystując magii, Hermiono, to po co niepotrzebnie tracić energię?

Hermiona tylko na niego spojrzała. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszała. Kosztowało ją trochę wysiłku to, by jej szczęka nie opadła głupio i nie stała przed nim z rozdziawionymi ustami, wyglądając jak idiotka. Dała jednak radę_, jakoś._

– Nauka wyjaśniła, że ludzi, którzy kłamią, odwracają wzrok w lewo – wyjaśnił jej Voldemort. – Ludzie, którzy mówią prawdę, skupiają wzrok po prawej stronie.

– Ponieważ starają się sobie przypomnieć – dodała Hermiona, wydobywając się ze stuporu. – By skłamać, trzeba użyć kreatywnej strony mózgu, która leży po lewej stronie.

– Dokładnie. Wreszcie jakiś znak, że przeczytałaś książki, które ci dałem.

Zmrużyła oczy.

– Wracając do prawdziwej Legilimencji, istnieje kilka szczebli, które sięgają…

– …do różnych części mózgu, zależnie od natężenia ataku Legilimencji – zacytowała Hermiona, zakładając ręce na siebie i wbijając w niego wzrok. Doprawdy, ona też przeczytała tę książkę. Przez ostatnie kilka dni mogła tylko siedzieć na tyłku i czytać. Dlaczego więc marnował jej czas, maglując z nią te brednie?

Lord Voldemort schował ręce za siebie i spojrzał na nią.

– Hogwart – powiedział tylko, różdżka wciąż była w jego dłoni.

_Co? _Hermiona spojrzała na niego, zdezorientowana. Co Hogwart miał wspólnego z ich rozmową o szczeblach Legilimencji?

– Zamek widziany z łódek, widok z Wieży Astronomicznej, biblioteka, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter i ten głąb w swojej chacie.

Hermiona wpatrzyła się w niego. Właśnie tymi rzeczami był dla niej Hogwart, chociaż nigdy nie nazwałaby Hagrida głąbem. Co? Jak? Dlaczego? Był w jej umyśle, a ona znowu się nie spostrzegła! Cholera. Natychmiast odwróciła wzrok.

– Wreszcie jakieś sensowne działanie – pochwalił ją. – Jednakże… – Machnął różdżką.

Nagle nie miała żadnej kontroli nad swoim ciałem. Jej głowa przekręciła się samowolnie i Hermiona mogła tylko patrzeć mu w oczy, pomimo różdżki wciąż znajdującej się w jej dłoni. Jej umysł krzyczał do niej, by odwróciła wzrok i ogarnęło ją przerażenie. Mimo to wciąż patrzyła mu w oczy.

– Jak widzisz, unikanie kontaktu wzrokowego jest skuteczne tylko do pewnego stopnia. Wystarczy, jeśli nie będziesz z Dumbledore'em sam na sam – oznajmił spokojnie Voldemort. Postąpił ku niej i złapał ją ostrzegawczo za podbródek. – Czytanie o czymś nie może równać się doświadczaniu tego. Nie będziesz więcej kwestionowała moich metod. Czy to jasne?

– Tak – wymamrotała ze strachem.

– Świetnie.

Zamilkł na chwilę i cofnął dłoń, muskając przy tym jej loki. Nie zniósł jednak klątwy, która zmusiła ją do utrzymania kontaktu wzrokowego, kiedy kontynuował udzielanie jej instrukcji.

– Pierwszy poziom Legilimencji prowadzi cię do pamięci krótkotrwałej ofiary. Jego użyteczność polega przede wszystkim na tym, że jest niewykrywalny, jak już zdążyłaś zauważyć. To daje atakującemu możliwość kilkukrotnego przejrzenia czyjejś pamięci bez konieczności ujawniania się. Trzeba być Mistrzem Legilimencji, by umieć zidentyfikować taką ingerencję i tylko nieliczni po latach treningu posiadają tę umiejętność. Ponieważ wątpię w to, że masz ochotę być przetrzymywana tu przez lata, nie będziemy się skupiać na tym, byś i ty się tego nauczyła. Naszym celem jest to, byś potrafiła blokować taki atak w każdej sytuacji.

Zaczął ją okrążać, a ona obracała się za nim, nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego.

– Kolejnym, niezwykle istotnym aspektem pierwszego stopnia Legilimencji, Hermiono, jest wgląd, który atakujący otrzymuje w to, z czym umysł ofiary łączy dany bodziec. Powiedziałem „Hogwart" i twoja pamięć przywołała te obrazy, które w twoim umyśle były najściślej powiązane z tym bodźcem.

Przystanął, zatrzymując ich podobną do tańca przechadzkę i kontynuował, przemawiając łagodnie.

– Ten poziom Legilimencji posiada również kilka poważnych wad. Praktykujący go obdarzany jest tylko przelotnymi błyskami, które w istocie mogą być pozbawione znaczenia. Na przykład, kiedy powiedziałem Hogwart, obrazy, które wychwyciłem, nie poinformowały mnie o tym, że jest to szkoła magii. Jeśli nie wiedziałbym nic o tobie i o Hogwarcie, nie miałbym z tych przebłysków żadnego użytku. Mógłbym nawet pomyśleć, że sięgnąłem po niewłaściwe krótkotrwałe wspomnienie i że nie zareagowałaś na bodziec. I to jest kolejna wada pierwszego stopnia Legilimencji. Wywoływane krótkotrwałe wspomnienia są bardzo ulotne. Musisz być czujna, by za pomocą swojego bodźca wyłapać odpowiednie wizualizacje. Co więcej, ze względu na ich przejściowy charakter, jest niemal niemożliwe połączenie ich z jakimikolwiek emocjami.

Spauzował na chwilę.

– Powiedz mi, Hermiono – wyszeptał, podchodząc tak blisko, że musiała odchylić do tyłu głowę, by móc utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy. Pomimo brak fizycznego kontaktu, odczuwała bijące od niego ciepło. Dotarło do niej, że to siła jego czystej magicznej energii, która szczelnie ją otuliła. – Jeśli niemożliwe jest uniknięcie kontaktu wzrokowego, jak obronisz się przed takim… – pociągnął różdżką wzdłuż jej szyi i dodał, uśmiechając się przebiegle, kiedy zadrżała – atakiem?

Niemal spanikowała, gdy dotarło do niej znaczenie jego słów. Do diaska, znów przeglądał jej umysł. Ekhem, co ona właściwie wyczytała o tej obronie? A, tak, trzeba było trzymać atakującego z dala od informacji, które chciał uzyskać. Ale jak można było to zrobić, jeśli nie miało się pojęcia, co starał się wyłowić albo czy w ogóle chciał to zrobić?

_Trzeba było zmieniać tematy w głowie!_

Krótkotrwała pamięć jest szybko wymazywana, kiedy zaopatruje się ją w nowy materiał. Trzeba było myśleć o różnego rodzaju rzeczach. Nie o Harrym, ani nie o Weasleyach… Super, teraz pomyślała o swoich rodzicach. I o Harrym ocalającym Syriusza swoim Patronusem. Dobrzy członkowie Zakonu. Harry rozmawiający z nią, żywo gestykulując. Ginny wchodząca z małą, czarną książką w ręce. Harry, tym razem na swojej miotle, omijający smoka. No świetnie, Granger, wyśmienicie, może przestaniesz myśleć o rzeczach, o których nie powinien wiedzieć? Harry mówiący w języku wężów…

– Próbujesz usilnie NIE myśleć o rzeczach, o których nie powinienem wiedzieć? – oznajmił rozbawiony Lord Voldemort.

_Jak do tego doszedł?_

– Widzę Pottera zdecydowanie zbyt często – wyszczerzył się, odpowiadając na pytanie, którego nie zadała.

Otworzyła usta, ale uciszył ją, przykładając do nich palec, nim przemówiła.

– Próbuj dalej – rozkazał.

Tyle że nie wiedziała, o czym ma myśleć! Jej myśli pędziły, jedna za drugą, i pojawiało się więcej przebłysków o Harrym. Cholera, cholera, cholera. Była bezużyteczna, całkowicie bezużyteczna w tego typu rzeczach. Teoria zazwyczaj nie stanowiła dla niej problemu, ale w działaniu brakowało jej instynktu Harry'ego. O nie, znowu pomyślała o Harrym. Była chodzącą porażką. Jej strach przed złymi ocenami i panika przed egzaminami, jej niemożność zniszczenia bogina podczas zajęć praktycznych z OPCM na trzecim roku. W końcu – płacz w łazience z powodu braku przyjaciół.

Voldemort potrząsnął nią gwałtownie.

– Teraz dajesz mi więcej broni, którą mogę wykorzystać przeciw tobie, Granger. Postaraj się być odrobinę rozsądniejsza w swoich wyborach. A szybko ci się one wyczerpują, ponieważ wciąż ograniczasz się do podobnych motywów, co ułatwia mi powiązanie z nimi twoich emocji. Możesz wykorzystać niewinne tematy.

Niewinne tematy? Ale ona nie znała żadnych niewinnych tematów, wszystko w jej życiu sprowadzało się do walki z NIM. Quirrell, Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta – _wrogowie dziedzica, strzeżcie się_, Mroczny Znak na niebie podczas Mistrzostw, para żółtych oczu odbijająca się w lusterku.

– Na litość, nawet nie próbujesz – wysyczał Voldemort w irytacji. Jego różdżka przecięła ze świstem powietrze i przemknął przez pokój.

Nagle była zdolna do ruchu, a ponieważ nie przygotowała się na to, potknęła się i zrobiła kilka niezdarnych kroków do tyłu. Zatrzymała się na biurku.

– Staram się – wysyczała ze złością w jego plecy. – Po prostu mój umysł opiera się tym niewinnym tematom.

– Recytuj alfabet, licz do stu, wyliczaj wszystkie eliksiry, jakie znasz, rozwiązuj w myślach równania numerologiczne, rób listy kolorów, rzek, państw, miast, innych geograficznych lokacji, gwiazd, ras psów, smoków czy innych magicznych stworzeń. – Odwrócił się gwałtownie i zapytał złośliwie: – Czy to wystarczy? A może twój umysł potrzebuje więcej wskazówek?

Krew napłynęła jej do twarzy. Cóż, kiedy tak to przedstawiał, nie wydawało się to zbyt trudne.

– Bo to nie jest trudne, Hermiono Granger. Być może potrzebujesz, by cię odpowiednio… _zmotywować_?

Wypowiadając ostatnie słowa, pogłaskał swoją różdżkę w dość specyficzny sposób. Cała krew, która dopiero napłynęła do jej twarzy, szybko z niej uciekła. Niestety, do ucieczki nie było zdolne jej ciało. Przeszedł ją dreszcz. Zesztywniała, zaciskając palce na różdżce, przypominając sobie, jak nieefektywna była przeciw niemu jej obrona. Nie chciała nawet myślę o tym, że Niewybaczalne były nie do powstrzymania tak czy owak.

– Jestem zmotywowana. Nie mam zamiaru tkwić tu wiecznie. Chcę się tego nauczyć. – Szybko wyrzuciła z siebie te słowa, ale nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć więcej. – Ja…

Jego wzrok oderwał się od różdżki i spojrzał na Hermionę w milczeniu.

– Pozwól mi spróbować raz jeszcze, proszę – dodała szybko. Nie mogło zaszkodzić jej bycie uprzejmą, zwłaszcza że mogło to uchronić ją przed Cruciatusem. – Poprawię się.

Pochwycił jej spojrzenie. Wydawał się rozważać jej propozycję. Po chwili, która wydawała się wiecznością, skinął głową.

– Świetnie, ale niech jedno będzie jasne – nie należę do osób, które lubią powtarzać się w nieskończoność.

_Tak, do tego zdążyła już dojść sama._

Zasugerował gestem dłoni, by się zbliżyła. Posłuchała, zatrzymując się tuż przed nim. Ujął jej policzek, odchylając nieco głowę. Trafiła ją ta sama klątwa i zaczęli od początku.

Hermiona szybko zrozumiała, że miasta i lokacje geograficzne są ryzykowne, ponieważ jej umysł mógł jednocześnie krążyć wokół rzeczy, które widziała i robiła w tych miejscach. W końcu zdecydowała się na liczenie, recytowanie alfabetu lub rozwiązywanie równań numerologicznych. Numerologia zawsze była jej ulubionym przedmiotem i nic innego nie mogło zająć jej umysłu, kiedy skupiała się na swoich obliczeniach. Było cicho od naprawdę długiego czasu, gdy nagle się odezwał.

– Usiądź – zaproponował Voldemort.

Miała usiąść? Czy to był koniec? Nie, nie cofnął zaklęcia. Dlaczego miałby chcieć, by usiedli? Co kombinował?

– Twój umysł znów raczy mnie krystalicznie czystymi obrazami tego, o czym myślisz – odparł ostrzegawczo.

_A, to dlatego._

Usiedli. Więc, o czym to ona…? Uderzyła dłonią w czoło. To nieważne. Zacznij od nowa. Raz, dwa, trzy. Kurczę, to była trudniejsze, kiedy musiała jednocześnie poświęcać uwagę innym rzeczom. Raz, dwa, trzy.

– Napijesz się czegoś? – zapytał Voldemort, patrząc na nią ostro.

Cztery, pięć, sześć. Napić się? Herbaty czy coli? Siedem. Było jej trochę chłodno. Osiem, dziewięć...

– Poprosiłabym o herbatę.

– Posłodzić ci?

Do diabła, nie ułatwiał jej sprawy. Dziewięć, osiem, siedem.

– Nie, dziękuję – odparła pospiesznie, co wywołało jego złośliwy uśmiech. Dziewięć, dziesięć.

Pochylił się ku niej i sięgnął po jej dłonie. Co on robił? Sześć, siedem, sześć.

Umieścił w jej dłoniach filiżankę, wiedząc, że nie dałaby rady pochwycić jej bez patrzenia.

_Aha._

– Dziękuję – wyszeptała.

Dziesięć, dwanaście, nie – jedenaście. Straszne, teraz nie potrafiła już liczyć. Jedenaście, dwanaście, trzynaście. Czy zaczynała boleć ją głowa? Czternaście, piętnaście.

Pociągnęła łyk. Hmmm… pyszna… ale na czym ona skończyła? A, raz, dwa, trzy.

Voldemort odchylił się w fotelu, skrzyżował kostki i wyciągnął ręce ponad głową. Założył je w końcu na kark, nie wypuszczając, rzecz jasna, różdżki z dłoni. Rozsiadł się wygodnie i zaczął rozmowę z przebiegłym uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy. To robiło się całkiem zabawne. Czasami myślała o tak niedorzecznych rzeczach! Miewał w związku z tym trudności z zachowaniem nieprzeniknionego wyrazu twarzy. Umysł dziewczyny był dość sardoniczny.

Raz na jakiś czas sprawdzał godzinę, próbując ją rozproszyć przy próbach utrzymania go poza umysłem. Radziła sobie całkiem nieźle jak na pierwszy raz. Nawet lepiej niż nieźle, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że byli już daleko za słupkiem, przy którym padała większość zawodników w tej dyscyplinie. Widział, że robi się zmęczona, ale jej umysł skutecznie kontynuował przeplatanie myśli z bezużytecznym liczeniem.

Problem polegał na tym, że choć potrzebował poznać ograniczenia jej umysłu, musiał się również upewnić, że przerwie to, nim mu ulegnie. Czytał akta Hermiony i zobaczył w jej umyśle dość, by wiedzieć, że porażka nie byłaby dla niej w tej chwili zbyt pożyteczna. Wzięłaby to do siebie. Prawdę mówiąc, gdyby chciał zniszczyć tę wiedźmę, nie sprawiłoby mu to żadnej trudności. Była bardzo niepewna siebie jak na kogoś tak bystrego. Tak, powinien przerwać to teraz. Z jej ograniczeniami zapozna się później. Nie miał zamiaru zrujnować kogoś, kto mógł okazać się dla niego tak użyteczny i miał w sobie tyle potencjału.

Jego różdżka świsnęła i cofnął zaklęcie. Obserwował w ciszy, jak odetchnęła z ulgą, zamrugała i odwróciła wzrok. Przyłożyła dłonie do skroni, potarła oczy i przeczesała palcami włosy. Bez wątpienia zmagała się teraz z solidną migreną.

– Nieźle, całkiem nieźle – pochwalił ją, ale ostrożne, by nie przesadzić. Nie chciał wzbudzić podejrzeń. – Nikt tak długo ze mną nie wytrzymał, a musiałem to przerwać, ponieważ mam spotkanie za parę minut. W najbliższym czasie będziemy musieli jednak sprawdzić, ile czasu dokładnie jesteś w stanie wytrzymać. Zawsze dobrze jest znać swoje ograniczenia, zwłaszcza jeśli ma się duże szanse na bycie przesłuchiwanym.

Hermiona jęknęła, wciskając głowę między kolana.

Biorąc pod uwagę to, co wyjawiły mu wcześniej jej myśli, mógł być pewien, że teraz przez głowę dziewczyny przelatuje całe mnóstwo nie do końca życzliwych słów skierowanych pod jego adresem.

Jednakże ku jego zdziwieniu – w końcu większość ludzi robiła wszystko, by uniknąć jego spojrzenia, po tym jak spędził trochę czasu, atakując ich umysły – Hermiona uniosła wzrok i spojrzała mu w twarz, kładąc dłonie na kolanach i rozsiadając się na krześle.

– Jeśli szczebel pierwszy Legilimencji jest stosunkowo nieinwazyjny, to dlaczego jestem teraz tak wykończona?

Uśmiechnął się… prawie.

– W przeciwieństwie do innych szczebli Legilimencji, ta forma kosztuje ofiarę tak wiele energii, tylko jeśli stawia opór przeciw wydobywaniu z niej informacji.

– Więc jeśli pozwoliłabym przeczesać ci mój umysł, czułabym się dobrze?

– Tak, w tym przypadku tak.

– Powiedziałeś: „w przeciwieństwie do innych szczebli Legilimencji" – dociekała Hermiona.

Przytaknął spokojnie.

– Przy pozostałych szczeblach atak jest wyczerpujący dla ofiary bez względu na to, czy mu się opiera, czy nie.

_Milutko, nie mogła się już doczekać._

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Z pewnością nie czekała z niecierpliwością na następną lekcję. Wstał z krzesła i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Hermiona uniosła wzrok. W jej spojrzeniu widniało pytanie.

– Poradziłaś dziś sobie zaskakująco dobrze. Nie kłopocz się jutrem – odparł pocieszająco. Uścisnął delikatnie jej ramię, po czym odwrócił się od niej. – Przejrzę to, co napisałaś w związku ze swoim zadaniem – powiedział, kierując się w stronę drzwi – i jutro omówimy twoje odpowiedzi. – Otworzył drzwi i spojrzał za siebie. – Odpocznij trochę i nie próbuj niczego niewskazanego ze swoją różdżką. Bez mojego znaku te zabezpieczenia – rozejrzał się wokół, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że wszystko było na swoim miejscu – mogą być dość szkodliwe dla ludzkiego ciała.

Hermiona skinęła w milczeniu głową.

Lord Voldemort zamknął za sobą drzwi. Zastanawiając się nad całą sytuacją, odetchnął głęboko. Postąpił słusznie, przerywając w tamtym momencie. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby z miejsca zasnęła i nie ocknęła się aż do rana. Była z pewnością dużo bardziej wyczerpana, niż mogłoby się to wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka. Musiał się upewnić, że nie zapomni o tym małym, dotyczącym jej szczególe. W przypadku trzeciego szczebla Legilimencji nie mógł sobie pozwolić na żadne potknięcia. Mimo że nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się w posłać kogokolwiek w ten sposób do św. Munga, nie chciał by Hermiona Granger była pierwsza.

Odchodząc, zastanawiał się, jak długo zajmie jej spróbowanie czegoś _niewskazanego_ ze swoją różdżką. Z premedytacją odwrócił się do niej plecami, dając jej przy tym okazję do działania. Dlatego musiał ją docenić za umiejętność zapanowania nad sobą. Z pewnością nie była zwykłą gryfońską idiotką, która wykorzystałaby pierwszą nadarzającą się okazję i straciła wszystko przez brak samokontroli. Nie, najwyraźniej wolała poczekać na bardziej dogodną okoliczność – jakże ślizgońsko z jej strony. Parsknął. Będzie musiała zmierzyć się z naprawdę paskudną niespodzianką, kiedy taka sytuacja się nadarzy i postanowi ją wykorzystać – _naprawdę_ paskudną niespodzianką.


	11. Rozdział 11

**Rozdział 11**

– Interesujące – mruknął Dumbledore. Jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na pergamin, po czym zerknął na siedzącego po drugiej stronie biurka chłopaka.

Mimo że trwały wakacje, przebywał w Hogwarcie niemal dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, siedem dni w tygodniu. Przed nastaniem września musiał dopilnować niezliczonej ilości spraw. Jako że zmuszony był dzielić swój czas między Ministerstwo, Zakon, Radę, Lord Voldemorta i jego kumpli, horkruksy, Dracona, Harry'ego, poszukiwania Horacy'ego i zwykłe hogwarckie sprawy, nawet nie łudził się, że w przeciągu roku zdoła zobaczyć wnętrze swojego domu.

– Naprawdę niezwykle interesujące – wymamrotał, czytając dalej.

Draco Malfoy wiercił się niespokojnie na krześle. Obserwowanie dyrektora Hogwartu czytającego jego esej na temat kontrolowanego rzucania zaklęć było ponad jego nerwy. Jak dotąd, Albus Dumbledore ani razu nie użył pióra, by poprawić to, co napisał Draco. Chłopak zesztywniał, kiedy dyrektor wykonał nieznaczny ruch dłonią, by w zamyśleniu zatrzymać pióro cal nad pergaminem.

– Nie, nie, jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę teorię Kolinsky'ego, to również jest możliwe – mruknął do siebie, po czym odłożył pióro, które znów nie tknęło pergaminu.

Draco bardzo starał się nie patrzeć na zasuszoną rękę czarodzieja, ale jakimś sposobem jego wzrok wciąż się na niej zatrzymywał. Na Merlina, tylko wyświadczy temu staremu prykowi przysługę, uwalniając go od nieszczęścia. Wyglądało na to, że zaczynał gnić, jeszcze zanim Draco posłał go do grobu. Chłopak zmarszczył nos. To naprawdę było obrzydliwe. Dlaczego ten starzec nie nosił chociaż rękawiczki, by to zakryć? Czy naprawdę musiał tak narzucać się innym ze swoimi ułomnościami? Ohyda!

W końcu Dumbledore odłożył pergamin i spojrzał na Dracona przez swoje okularki w kształcie półksiężyca.

– Ten esej jest akceptowalny – oznajmił, składając dłonie. Oparł łokcie na biurku, co spowodowało, że rękawy ciemnoniebieskich szat opadły, ukazując różdżkę. Była w jakiś magiczny sposób przytwierdzona do jego przedramienia.

_Akceptowalny?,_ pomyślał zdenerwowany Draco, _akceptowalny! Nie naniósł żadnych poprawek! Akceptowalny esej nie był jego celem, nie, kiedy ta szlama…_

– Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś powstrzymał się przed używaniem takich uwłaczających terminów w moim gabinecie, Draco.

Chłopak pobladł. Czarodziej był w jego umyśle, a on nawet się nie spostrzegł. Ile to trwało?

– Czy to jasne? – zapytał Dumbledore, nie słysząc odpowiedzi.

– Tak, panie profesorze – mruknął cicho Draco.

– Dobrze – powiedział dyrektor, z powrotem przenosząc wzrok na pergamin. – Tak jak powiedziałem, to akceptowalny pierwszy szkic. Omówiłeś wszystkie podstawy, co z pewnością zadowoli Opiekunów. Jednakże obawiam się, że część tych teorii okaże się niemożliwa do zamienienia w praktykę, a z esejem wiąże się przecież egzamin praktyczny. – Uniósł wzrok. – Powiedz mi, Draco, jak planujesz dowieść swoich teorii na temat kontrolowanego rzucania zaklęć?

Draco zmarszczył brwi. Jak planował ich dowieść? Czy aby nie powinien dowiedzieć się tego cholerstwa od Dumbledore'a? W końcu – jeśli go pamięć nie myliła – to ten maniak słodyczy miał szczęśliwie wskazywać mu drogę, a nie odwrotnie. Dlaczego więc musiał tyle główkować nad odpowiedzią? Dumbledore powinien mu ją dostarczyć. Był jego cholernym przewodnikiem. Na brodę Merlina, po takiej ilości cytrynowych dropsów nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że gniła mu ręka. Zastanawiał się, jakim uszkodzeniom uległ jego mózg. Biorąc pod uwagę nudne, coroczne przemówienia, musiały być znacznie poważniejsze od obrażeń dłoni.

Dumbledore zachichotał.

Otóż to. Ten koleś był pomylony. Z pewnością nie było się z czego śmiać... _Na Salazara, nie znowu._

Potrzebował więc tych lekcji u ciotki nie tylko ze względu na Snape'a. Tyle że nie był w stanie odszukać w domowej bibliotece żadnej z tych przeklętych ksiąg o Oklumencji. Cała sekcja została zupełnie wyczyszczona – najpewniej na skutek ministerialnego rajdu na ich dom, który miał miejsce zaraz po aresztowaniu ojca. Po tym spotkaniu będzie musiał udać się do Esów i Floresów, by odkupić brakujące tomy. Dość dziwne jednak, że zabrali te książki. Przecież nie znaleźli w domu żadnych czarnomagicznych przedmiotów, a te pozycje nie były nielegalne. I dlaczego teraz o tym myślał? Głupi, głupi, głupi. Powinien wpierw uporać się z innym bieżącym problemem.

– Czy mam nauczyć się kontrolowanego rzucania zaklęć od pana, profesorze? – zapytał Draco, bawiąc się dłońmi. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak mógłby wcielić w życie teorię McMullena. Czegośtam próbował, ale bez skutku.

– Tak, ale jako twój przewodnik mam obowiązek nauczyć cię wszystkiego, co będzie stało w zgodzie z teorią, na której się oprzesz – powiedział Dumbledore, odchylając się na krześle.

Draco zmarszczył brwi.

– Co jeśli teoria McMullena jest niepoprawna? – zapytał, zmartwiony.

– Wtedy ci się nie powiedzie.

Zapowietrzając się, Draco zapatrzył się na Dumbledore'a.

– Ale… ale…

– Twój esej spełnia standardy. Teoria, której się trzymasz, jest powszechnie uznawana za prawdziwą. Jednakże – powiedział Dumbledore, powstając z krzesła – nigdy nikomu, kto opierał się na Teorii Wszystkiego McMullena, nie udało się cofnąć wcześniej rzuconego zaklęcia. Niektórzy twierdzą, że przyczyną jest brak mocy, który uniemożliwia czarodziejom udowodnienie tego twierdzenia. Jest też niewielu, którzy uważają teorię za błędną.

– Jeśli nikomu nigdy się nie udało, to dlaczego wyznaczyliście nam taki cel? – zapytał Draco, zdezorientowany, a po części również zirytowany głupotą Opiekunów. W końcu nie było to pierwsze, niedorzeczne zadanie, którego musiał się podjąć. Wodził wzrokiem za Dumbledore'em, kiedy czarodziej przechadzał się po pomieszczeniu.

– Kontrolowane rzucanie zaklęć to cel ostateczny, taki święty Graal, można powiedzieć. A ponieważ staramy się, by naszą radę zasilali najlepsi z najlepszych, czasem prosimy o coś, czego nie oczekujemy dostać – tylko po to, by sprawdzić kreatywność i moc naszych kandydatów.

Dumbledore przerwał swoją przechadzkę, by podrapać Fawkesa pod dziobkiem. Feniks przymknął oczy i zadowolony odchylił głowę, podczas gdy Dumbledore wpatrzył się przed siebie. Draco z niecierpliwością oczekiwał dalszych wyjaśnień.

– Przez te wszystkie lata istnienia Rady Czternastu, był tylko jeden kandydat, któremu się powiodło. Nie był on jednak entuzjastą teorii McMullena – powiedział Dumbledore, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

– To był pan, profesorze? – zapytał Draco, pochylając się ochoczo naprzód.

– Nie – odparł dyrektor z błyszczącymi oczami. – Nie, mogę ci powiedzieć z całą stanowczością, że to nie byłem ja. Nie jestem wykwalifikowany ani skłonny, by nauczać tej metody. Istnieją pewne… niedogodności, z którymi trzeba się uporać, by z niej skorzystać. Jestem głęboko przekonany, że cena jest zbyt wysoka.

Draco opadł rozczarowany na krzesło.

– Możesz dostać się do następnego etapu, nawet jeśli nie będziesz w stanie wypełnić praktycznej części w stu procentach – powiedział pocieszająco Dumbledore. – Będziesz jednak musiał wykazać się wystarczającą kontrolą nad swoimi magicznymi mocami podczas rzucania zaklęć i to w zgodzie z teorią zawartą w twoim eseju.

Draco spojrzał w zamyśleniu na podłogę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

– A co pan by zrobił, profesorze? Zostawiłby pan esej w tym kształcie czy może coś by w nim zmienił?

– To twoja ścieżka życia i to twoje decyzje, które zaważą na tym, gdzie skończysz – czy w świetle, szarości czy ciemności.

A co to miało znowu znaczyć? To dlatego właśnie potrzebował nowego nauczyciela. Ten doprowadzał go do szaleństwa swoimi ciągłymi, mętnymi stwierdzeniami.

– Są mętne tylko dla tych, którzy nie znają swej ścieżki.

Draco jęknął i zamknął oczy.

– Wiem, co chcę osiągnąć.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał Dumbledore, przerywając swój spacer kilka stóp od krzesła, na którym siedział chłopak. Spoglądając w dół, zapytał poważnie: – A może jedynie wykonujesz polecenia, Draco? Może zamiast zdać się na własne serce i rozum, mówisz tym dużo potężniejszym od ciebie to, co chcą usłyszeć?

– Jestem samodzielną osobą! Sam o sobie decyduję! – krzyknął Draco, zrywając się na równe nogi, by w jakikolwiek sposób zrównać się ze stojącym naprzeciw czarodziejem. Odbywał już podobną dyskusję ze swoją matką i nie miał ochoty na powtórkę.

– Mój drogi chłopcze, mam taką nadzieję – powiedział Dumbledore, wzdychając ciężko. – Ponieważ naśladowanie tych, którzy sieją strach i zniszczenie nigdy nie prowadzi do szczęścia.

– Czy możemy przejść do sedna? – wysyczał wściekle Draco. – Może i jestem twoim praktykantem, ale nie interesują mnie tego typu pouczenia.

– Byłyby one do uniknięcia, gdybyś przeczytał mój list – powiedział Dumbledore, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka.

– Widziałem, co przytrafiło się Granger – warknął Draco, wydostając ramię z uścisku. – Uważa mnie pan za głupca?

Dumbledore potrząsnął głową i odszedł.

– Nie – powiedział, zatrzymując się naprzeciw okna i spoglądając na boisko do Quidditcha i góry w oddali. – Nie, nigdy nie wziąłbym cię za głupca. Jednakże bycie praktykantem to nie tylko przygotowywanie tych esejów. Esej powinien być skutkiem, a nie środkiem, Draco. Jeszcze to zrozumiesz... – Skinął do siebie w zamyśleniu. – Zrozumiesz to. I masz wielkie szczęście, że ja – w przeciwieństwie do przewodnika Hermiony – nie czerpię przyjemności z zadawania innym bólu.

Odwrócił się i machnął różdżką. Draco nie zdołał nawet mrugnąć, nim trafiło go Zaklęciu Snu i opadł nieprzytomnie na krzesło.

~o~o~o~

Kiedy Lord Voldemort zamknął za sobą drzwi, Hermiona uprzytomniła sobie, że czuje się lepiej i pewniej z sobą i ze swoimi umiejętnościami; nawet pomimo krańcowego wyczerpania, nadciągającego, tępego bólu głowy i lekkich mdłości. Przepełniona satysfakcją uśmiechnęła się do siebie i wstała z krzesła. Poleży trochę na łóżku i odpocznie. A potem dokona niemożliwego – weźmie prysznic. Odetchnąwszy, opadła na łóżko i zatopiła twarz w dużej, miękkiej poduszce. Ooo. Znacznie lepiej.

To był bardzo pouczający dzień. Nie przypominała sobie, by kiedykolwiek nauczyła się w jakiejś dziedzinie tak wiele i tak szybko. Wiedza Lorda Voldemorta na ten temat z pewnością była rozległa. Przynajmniej udało jej się nie zrobić z siebie idiotki podczas prób zatrzymania go poza swoim umysłem. Martwiła się o to wcześniej, kiedy czytała książki dotyczące Legilimencji i Oklumencji. Obawiała się, że nie wytrwa przy nim nawet sekundy. Był w końcu znany ze swoich umiejętności w tej dziedzinie, a kiedy to ona była jego praktykantką, ona – mugolaczka, fatalnie byłoby polec. Ale nawet ją pochwalił. Napełniło ją to ogromną ulgą. Wyciągnęła jedną z poduszek spod głowy i przycisnęła do brzucha. Być może wcale nie będzie tak strasznie, jak to sobie wyobrażała. Traktował ją w sposób całkiem cywilizowany, pomyślała… a potem powoli powtórzyła to sobie w myślach.

Zszokowana, wybałuszyła oczy, bo oto dotarł do niej prawdziwy powód jego zachowania. Ujrzał jej strach przed porażką – sama pokazała mu przecież odpowiednie wspomnienie – i nie wykorzystał go przeciw niej. Nie wykorzystał wiedzy na temat żadnej z tych okropnych słabości, które mu pokazała. Zamiast tego pocieszył ją, sprawił, że poczuła się lepiej. Pochwalił ją – szlamę! Musiał coś knuć, z pewnością coś dotyczącego Harry'ego. W końcu była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką. Podejrzliwość zaczęła dominować w jej umyśle i wraz z nią szybko pojawiła się złość na samą siebie.

_Na Merlina, ten czarodziej naprawdę był Mistrzem Manipulacji i ona dała mu się nabrać._

Uderzyła się w czoło za bycie na tyle głupią, by uwierzyć w jakiekolwiek pocieszanie ze strony Lorda Voldemorta. Argh! Musiała być naprawdę wykończona, skoro dała się nabrać w ten sposób – _naprawdę_ wykończona. Po wszystkim, co usłyszała od Ginny od Tomie Marvolo Riddle'u, wciąż tak łatwo dała się zwieść. Nawet przez chwilę nie spostrzegła, że karmił jej ego stekiem bzdur. Z pewnością dobrze bawił się teraz jej kosztem, kpiąc sobie z jej naiwności.

Głupia, głupia, głupia.

Na Boga, dlaczego w ogóle myślała o jego akceptacji? Nie, żeby zdanie takich osobników miało dla niej jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Doprawdy, czy kiedykolwiek przestanie przejmować się tym, co myślała o niej każda osoba na świecie? Zirytowana samą sobą, przekręciła się na bok. Musiała się upewnić, że to się nie powtórzy, nigdy, nigdy więcej, już ona się o to postara. Była tu tylko i wyłącznie z powodu wyznaczonego jej zadania. Tylko i wyłącznie.

Wciąż zła na swoją głupotę, szybko zasnęła, nawet nie przypuszczając, że dojście do siebie zajmie jej więcej niż czterdzieści osiem godzin. A ten prosty fakt miał jedynie umocni

przekonanie Czarnego Pana, że była cenna i że musi nieco przyspieszyć realizację swoich związanych z nią planów.

~o~o~o~

Hermiona obudziła się, czując się z lekka chybotliwie. Spuściła nogi z łóżka na podłogę i usiadła, spoglądając na rozmazany Pałac Buckingham w zaczarowanym oknie. Westchnęła i potarła oczy, próbując przywrócić ostrość obrazu. Niewiele to pomogło.

Po tym jak Lord Voldemort wyszedł, miała zamiar poleżeć trochę, a potem zebrać się i iść pod prysznic. Zamiast tego usnęła w ubraniach. Dlatego teraz bez wątpienia potrzebowała prysznica. Powąchała ubranie i skrzywiła się. Cuchnęła.

Tyle że nie czuła się najlepiej. Ostrożnie przebrnęła do krawędzi łóżka i wstała, wspomagając się kolumną. Lekko chwiejąc się na nogach, trzymała się jej obiema rękoma i czekała, aż pokój przestanie wirować. Wydawało się to trwać całą wieczność, więc zamknęła oczy i oparła o kolumnę czoło.

No dobrze, jak miała dostać się do łazienki bez wywinięcia orła?

Czystą siłą woli, zdecydowała. Pokój był w końcu nieruchomy. To tylko płatający jej figle umysł. Nabrała powietrza, otworzyła oczy, puściła kolumnę, postąpiła krok naprzód i wyrypała się prosto na twarz.

To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o siłę woli.

Cóż, czołganie z pewnością też było jakąś opcją. Miała już zacząć, kiedy jakby znikąd zabrzmiał jego głos.

– Wygodnie się leży? – zakpił.

– Takie wczesnoranne ćwiczenia – zaszydziła.

Prychnięcie uprzedziło skrzypienie krzesła, kiedy Lord Voldemort porzucił swoje krzesło i podszedł do niej. Szaty kołysały się wokół czarnych, lśniących butów, aż zatrzymał się w okolicach jej głowy. Naprawdę miała nadzieję, że nosił coś pod spodem, jeśli planował się zbliżyć, ponieważ mogło być tam coś, czego naprawdę nie chciała widzieć.

_Ughhh… oczy wbite w podłogę, Granger._

Dzięki Merlinowi, leżała na brzuchu. Było jej stosunkowo łatwo oprzeć czoło na złożonych dłoniach i nie widzieć tego cholernego czegoś.

– Szukasz śladów po kornikach? – kontynuował.

– Nie, ale ktoś z pewnością powinien zamieść pod tym łóżkiem – skwitowała.

– Załatwię ci miotłę – odparł luźno, przykucając obok.

– Nie lubię latać.

– Doprawdy? – zapytał Voldemort, nagle zainteresowany. – Mówisz, że nie lubisz czy… naprawdę nie lubisz?

_Zbyt wiele informacji, Granger, przymknij się choć ten jeden raz._

Jej milczenie wywołało jego śmiech.

– Ach, więc naprawdę tego nie lubisz – skonkludował poprawnie, stawiając przed nią fiolkę z brązowawym, mętnym syropem.

Hermiona, słysząc ciche brzęknięcie, uniosła lekko głowę.

– Co to jest, do licha? – spytała, kręcąc nosem.

– Kombinacja Eliksiru Wzmacniającego i Eliksiru Pamięci. Z małym dodatkiem – wyjaśnił wymijająco.

– Wygląda przepysznie – skomentowała, kładąc głowę z powrotem na dłonie i nie tykając fiolki.

– Chodzi o ten mały dodatek, prawda? – zapytał rozbawiony.

– Nie, chodzi raczej o całą zawartość. – _Stała czujność.__Nawet kiedy leżysz na parkiecie, nad tobą kuca Lorda Voldemort i wiruje ci cały świat._

– Może zmienisz zdanie, kiedy powiem ci, że uwarzył to Severus Snape?

– Dla kogo? – zapytała podejrzliwie Hermiona. Z pewnością nie miała zamiaru tego łykać, jeśli profesor Snape zrobił to dla niego. Nie miała ochoty na powolną śmierć w męczarniach.

Voldemort zaśmiał się.

– Zrobił to dla samego siebie. Nigdy nie piję czyichś eliksirów, o ile nie obserwuję ich warzenia.

– Paranoja?

– To nie ja leżę twarzą na podłodze, odmawiając wzięcia czegoś, co niezwłocznie złagodziłoby moje dolegliwości.

– Touché. – Hermiona podniosła przelotnie wzrok i znów opuściła głowę.

– Wciąż nie wierzysz, że to nie jest trucizna? – zaszydził.

– Nie wygląda lepiej na drugi rzut oka.

Prychnął. Usłyszała szelest szat tuż koło głowy i ciche „pop", które uznała za odgłos odkorkowania flaszeczki.

– Wolisz Imperiusa czy mam użyć siły, by wlać ci to do gardła? – zagroził.

Hermiona westchnęła, wyciągnęła rękę spod głowy i na ślepo sięgnęła po fiolkę. Chłodna, gładka powierzchnia szkła natychmiast zetknęła się z jej dłonią. Zacisnęła wokół fiolki palce i przywiodła ją do ust.

– Jak miło mieć taki szeroki wybór – wymamrotała cierpko, po czym wypiła eliksir duszkiem. – Bleee… – Zadrżała. – Nie wspomnę o tym, że smakuje to podobnie, jak wygląda.

– Myślę, że lekcje Eliksirów na szóstym roku będą dla ciebie niesamowitą przyjemnością po tym, jak poinformuję Severusa, że według Hermiony Granger jego eliksiry wymagają poprawy.

– Skarżypyta.

– Zawsze, gdy przynosi mi to korzyść.

Tkwili przez pewien czas w ciszy i bezruchu. Hermiona oczekiwała nadejścia przerażającego bólu. Była pewna, że profesor Snape zdołałby znaleźć sposób, by czegoś dosypać do eliksiru tak, by Voldemort się nie spostrzegł. Mógłby pomyśleć, że Lord Voldemort skłamał, mówiąc, że potrzebuje eliksiru dla kogo innego. Lord Voldemort czekał natomiast, aż Hermiona znów zacznie się poruszać. Był pewien, że Snape nie odważyłby się zrobić niczego niewskazanego z eliksirem, którego od niego wymagał; nawet jeśli nie powiedział, dla kogo jest przeznaczony.

– Czujesz się już lepiej? – zapytał Voldemort, odczuwając przypływ irytacji.

Ku zaskoczeniu Hermiony odpowiedź brzmiała: tak. Mroczki, zawroty głowy i zmęczenie zniknęły – nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo jest zmęczona, dopóki to nie minęło. Ostrożnie podźwignęła się na ręce i kolana i pokręciła głową. Wirowanie ustało. Przed jej twarzą wyrosła dłoń. Pochwyciła ją.

_Eh, jeśli ten eliksir zawierał podle działającą truciznę, która rozprzestrzenia się przez dotyk, przynajmniej pociągnie go za sobą._

Jednak kiedy pomógł jej wstać,nie stało się nic nikczemnego. Nigdy nie czuła się lepiej. To było niesamowite.

– Krew salamandry? – zapytała Voldemorta, przypominając sobie, że to był zasadniczy składnik roztworu wzmacniającego.

Przytaknął.

– I co jeszcze?

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. To było niemożliwe, ale wyczuła woń, którymi pachniały ostatnio ręce Rona.

– Pachniało trochę Oczywistym Rozwiązaniem Dra Ubblysa, ale to jest maść – mruknęła niepewnie.

– Maść przeciw bliznom wywołanym myślami – wyjaśnił Voldemort. – Dziesięciokrotnie rozcieńczona. Dodajesz trzy krople do eliksiru, co sprzyja depolaryzacji włókien nerwowych w mózgu po głębokim ataku Legilimencji.

_Aha._

Lord Voldemort spojrzał na nią poważnie.

– Jesteś pewna, że już wszystko w porządku?

Hermiona przytaknęła.

– Czuję się dobrze, nawet lepiej niż dobrze.

– Wymień wszystkie składniki Eliksiru Wielosokowego – nakazał.

Co? Dlaczego? Zdziwiła się.

– Zabaw mnie.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionani, jednak posłuchała tak czy siak.

– Muchy siatkoskrzydłe warzone przez dwadzieścia jeden dni, pijawki, starty róg dwurożca, rdest ptasi, ślaz zrywany w pełnię księżyca, rozdrobniona skórka boomslanga i odrobina kogoś, w kogo chcesz się zamienić – wyliczyła, patrząc na niego w zadziwieniu.

– Wszystkie siedem składników, bez zbędnych detali. To znaczy, że twoja pamięć jest nieuszkodzona.

– Nieuszkodzona? – Hermiona wybałuszyła oczy. Czyli że istniała taka możliwość?

– Posiadasz jeden z niewielu umysłów, które zdolne są do tak daleko idącego szufladkowania, że albo całkowicie się załamujesz albo wciąż funkcjonujesz. To jedyne wyjaśnienie objawów, których dopiero co doświadczałaś. Stanowi to również wyjaśnienie tego, że byłaś w stanie powstrzymać mnie tak długo. Dobrze, że musieliśmy to przerwać. Miałem zamiar poszukać ograniczeń twojego umysłu, sprawdzić, jak długo możesz wytrzymać, ale to byłoby zbyt ryzykowne, biorąc pod uwagę fizjologię twojego mózgu.

– Coś jest nie tak z fizjologią mojego mózgu? – wykrzyknęła Hermiona, zmartwiona.

– Wręcz przeciwnie, to bardzo przydatna cecha. To znaczy, że – po odpowiednim treningu – możesz wytrzymać atak do stopnia, którego nikt nie będzie się spodziewał. To znaczy, że nawet kiedy jesteś torturowana, nie zmniejsza się twoja zdolność do myślenia. – Spostrzegła to osobliwe spojrzenie, które jej posłał, wypowiadając ostatnie zdanie. Nie miała możliwości zapytać, ponieważ kontynuował. – Problemem, Hermiono, jest to, że nie otrzymasz żadnego ostrzeżenia przed całkowitym zastojem neurologicznym. U innych pojawią się poważne objawy, ale u ciebie będą one lekkie, wydawałoby się, że nic nieznaczące – jak przejściowa niepamięć, małe błędy, których normalnie byś nie popełniła – aż wreszcie: BUM! – Klasnął dłońmi tuż przed jej twarzą, aż podskoczyła. – Będzie po wszystkim, ostatecznie.

Hermiona pobladła, cofnęła niezdarnie i nieco bezsilnie opadła na łóżko. Czy to oznaczało, że nie będzie już mógł uczyć jej Oklumencji? Na Boga, utknie tu na całą wieczność!

Lord Voldemort zaczął przemierzać pokój w tę i nazad.

– Będę musiał powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi – oznajmił tonem, jakby posmakował czegoś wyjątkowo obleśnego i zgniłego. – Moc jego Legilimencji jest zbyt duża, by mógł używać jej na tobie w całej sile. A nie cofnie się przed niczym, sądząc, że ja to uczyniłem lub mam taki zamiar. Szukając ograniczeń twojego umysłu, zamieni cię w warzywo. Nie, ryzyko jest zbyt duże, bym był skłonny je podjąć.

Voldemort zatrzymał się naprzeciw lustra, rozluźnił ramiona, nabrał głęboko powietrza i wrócił do kroczenia w tę i z powrotem.

– Nie uwierzy mi, kiedy poinformuję go o stanie twojego umysłu. Pomyśli, że to podstęp, sztuczka mająca na celu powstrzymanie go przed sprawdzeniem twoich słabości w Oklumencji, bym po twoim powrocie sam mógł wydobyć z ciebie każdy sekret Zakonu. – Zatrzymał się, przechylił głowę i uśmiechnął się przebiegle. – W innym przypadku to byłoby warte próby – powiedział, prychając, po czym na nowo zaczął przemierzać pokój.

– Choć to nie jest takie złe. Kiedy wreszcie wyćwiczymy cię odpowiednio w Oklumencji, będę musiał się martwić wyłącznie innym Mistrzem Legilimencji. Który byłby w stanie uzyska

od ciebie informacje tylko, jeśli zdecydowałby się zniszczyć całkowicie twój umysł. Poza Dumbledore'em i mną, jest tylko czterech, którzy zasługują na ten tytuł. Zarówno Li, jak i Volkova są zbyt święte, by choćby rozważać tego typu ryzyko. Gellert nie ma różdżki, co czyni go niezdolnym do czynienia najgorszego. To oznacza, że musimy się martwić tylko Nathairą i Dumbledore'em. Nathaira – ciągnął, pukając różdżką o nogę. – Nathaira może być problemem. – Obrócił się. – I Dumbledore… jak go powstrzymać? – mamrotał, przemierzając pokój.

To oglądanie przemykających jej co chwila przed nosem czarnych szat, kiedy mamrotał pod nosem o możliwości tego, że zamieni się w warzywo, zdecydowanie zaczynało grać jej na nerwach.

– Wybaczysz? – krzyknęła wreszcie, skacząc na równe nogi, do reszty przeniknięta strachem związanym z marną przyszłością jej umysłu.

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i powoli ku niej odwrócił.

– Przepraszam? – zapytał cicho.

Dopiero miała się nauczyć, że kiedy przemawiał tym spokojnym, opanowanym tonem, był w najbardziej niebezpiecznym nastroju. Harry mógłby ją ostrzec, by nie kontynuowała, by lepiej szybko odnalazła jakieś schronienie, ale Harry'ego tam nie było, a ona zaczęła wygłaszać swoją tyradę.

– Naprawdę, czy uważasz, że łatwo mi słuchać o możliwości utraty zmysłów? Albo o tym, że być może ze względu na ryzyko utknę tu na dobre? W dodatku bez przerwy miotasz się po pokoju, w tę i nazad – wydyszała bez tchu, naśladując rękoma jego ruchy. – Jak jakiś nakręcony króliczek na baterię, nie dochodząc do żadnych rozwiązań. Doprowadzasz mnie do…

– _Crucio!_

Przewróciła się i runęła na podłogę, chwytając się za brzuch. Ogarnął ją ból niepodobny do żadnego, którego wcześniej doświadczyła. Miała wrażenie, że ktoś obdziera ją ze skóry przy pomocy tępego noża. Jej organy skręciły się, jakby oddzielone od siebie, z gardła wydobywał się nieziemski krzyk.

_Do zapamiętania – nigdy więcej nie nazywać Voldemorta nakręconym króliczkiem na baterie. _

Przeszło jej to przez myśl, gdy chwyciła za deski, łamiąc paznokcie i rozkrwawiając sobie palce. Ból ogarnął każdą kończynę, całe jej ciało, i nie kończył się, trwał… Jej plecy wygięły się gwałtownie, niemal podniosła się z posadzki. Kolejny wysoki krzyk opuścił jej usta.

_Jeśli potrwa to dłużej, będzie mogła powiedzieć cześć rodzicom Neville'a._

Opadła na posadzkę, drżąc i dysząc ciężko, kiedy wreszcie uwolnił ją spod klątwy.

– Tak jak cię ostrzegałem, Hermiono Granger – powiedział łagodnie Voldemort, opierając się ramieniem o jedną z kolumn łóżka. – Taki umysł jak twój potrafi wytrzymać duże obciążenie ciała bez ryzyka szaleństwa. – Uśmiechnął się podle. – Bardzo dobrze, że o tym wiem. Nie będę musiał być ostrożny czy powstrzymać swojej mocy przy którymkolwiek z moich… – poderwał luźno różdżkę w jej stronę – _Crucio!_

Nastąpiła kolejna runda jej wrzasków i miotania się po podłodze, aż wreszcie znudziło mu się i zniósł klątwę. Oderwał się od kolumny i zbliżył do niej niespiesznie.

– I naprawdę nie ma nic, co lepiej pozwala rozważyć Lordowi Voldemortowi jego własne możliwości, niż wykonanie paru zgrabnych rundek Cruciatusa – powiedział niskim, nieco syczącym tonem głosu, okrążając jej ciało jak drapieżnik, którym przecież był.

Hermiona nie odważyła się poruszyć, odezwać czy zrobić cokolwiek, co mogłoby sprowokować go do dalszych tortur. Po prostu leżała tam, na boku, zwinięta w kłębek, gotując się w napięciu na kolejne uderzenie. Które wydawało się jej bardzo prawdopodobnym scenariuszem, zwłaszcza że ten pomyleniec znowu zaczął odnosić się do siebie w trzeciej osobie.

– Byłoby dobrze, gdybyś to zapamiętała, Hermiono. Nie chciałabyś, by Lord Voldemort musiał się powtarzać, prawda? – zagroził zimnym i spokojnym tonem głosu.

_Cholera. Powinna odpowiedzieć czy może otwieranie ust było niewskazane?_

Jeśli się nie odezwie, a on tego sobie życzył, wtedy sprawi, że będzie się powtarzał, co z pewnością mogłoby być wymówką, by torturować ją dalej. Jednak mogło być też tak, że chciał tylko sprawdzić, czy pamiętała, dlaczego w ogóle zaczął ją torturować i ponowne otworzenie ust byłoby pretekstem, by znów ją przekląć. O, do diaska, to było podchwytliwe pytanie. Nie było właściwej odpowiedzi.

Skoro to jej paplanina była przyczyną, dla której znajdowała się teraz w tej sytuacji, zdecydowała się zachować milczenie. Godryk jeden wiedział, jaki drobiazg mógłby wywołać jego niepożądaną reakcję.

Lord Voldemort usiadł przed nią na piętach i zacisnął palce na cisowej różdżce, która znalazła się jednocześnie w zasięgu jej wzroku. Marzyła w duchu, żeby złamała się na pół w tej chwili. Tyle że nie miała szczęścia widzieć spadającej gwiazdy, nie potarła trzykrotnie żadnej butelki, by pogadać z dżinem w środku – więc, cóż – mogła sobie marzyć.

Uniósł różdżkę ku jej twarzy. Wstrzymała oddech i zamknęła oczy. Jej mięśnie napięły się do granic wytrzymałości. Skrupulatnie, powiódł końcem różdżki wzdłuż krawędzi jej twarzy, i dalej wzdłuż tętnicy szyjnej, mijając dołek nadmostkowy, by wrócić w górę tą samą drogą. Drżąc widocznie, Hermiona wydobyła z siebie urwany oddech, kiedy nieco mocniej przycisnął koniec różdżki do jej szyi.

– Zdaje się, że wreszcie poznałaś swoje miejsce, mała praktykantko – wyszeptał zimno do jej ucha – jego oddech muskający jej skórę, poruszający jej włosami. – Kiedy skończysz trząść się na podłodze jak cuchnąca świnia, sugeruję, byś wzięła się za poprawianie swoich zapisków. Wrócę za cztery godziny i oczekuję czegoś wartego więcej niż te bzdury.

Kiedy powstał, długi zwój pergaminu wylądował na czubku jej głowy.

– Cztery godziny – wysyczał groźnie i opuścił pokój.

Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy usłyszała wskakujące na miejsce bariery. W końcu odważyła się otworzyć oczy. Wciąż się trzęsąc, sięgnęła po zwój i zdjęła go sobie z głowy. Obróciła go na stronę, którą pokrywały jej zapiski, by szybko spostrzec, że teraz uzupełniały je czerwone skreślenia, adnotacje i podkreślenia ze strzałkami prowadzącymi do pytań, komentarzy albo wyjaśnień, które zapisał na marginesie. Mrugnęła i natychmiast usiadła. Świeżo nabyte doświadczenie zepchnęła niezwłocznie w głąb umysłu jako nieistotny szczegół. Przeniosła szybko wzrok na początek pergaminu i z zapałem zaczęła czytać liczne dodatki, którymi Lord Voldemort ozdobił jej esej.


	12. Rozdział 12

Przepraszam, że tyle mi to zajęło. Za poprawki dziękuję Pearlady.

**Rozdział 12**

Hermiona zacisnęła palce na krawędziach pergaminu i zaczęła przeglądać naniesione przez niego uwagi. Pierwsza część eseju pozbawiona była czerwonych śladów, dopóki nie zaczęła nanosić ich sama, własną krwią. Końce palców wciąż wymagały uwagi po tym, jak rozkrwawiła je sobie na twardej, drewnianej podłodze podczas serii Cruciatusa.

_Auć! Dlaczego mózg musiał uświadamiać człowiekowi ból, kiedy zwracał uwagę na ranę?_

Szybko machnęła różdżką.

– _Episkey!_

Ogarnęło ją uczucie gorąca, które zaraz zastąpił przyjemny, leczący jej dłonie chłód. Hermiona przyjrzała się im uważnie. Zadowolona, że wszystkie paznokcie wróciły na swoje miejsce, schowała różdżkę i wróciła do przeglądania eseju. Kiedy dotarła do pierwszego zdania, które zaznaczył czerwonym atramentem, zmarszczyła brwi. To był logiczny wniosek, wyciągnięty z tego, co napisała wcześniej. Podążyła wzrokiem za linią prowadzącą na margines.

„Wyjaśnij szerzej dla czytających to idiotów z Rady."

Hermiona uniosła brew i potrząsnęła głową. _Jakby tylko on był w stanie zrozumieć prosty wniosek zawarty w jednej myśli. Jego ego wcaaale nie było przerośnięte._

W miejscu, w którym zmieszała z błotem Teorię Wszystkiego McMullena, wyśmiewając jego twierdzenia dotyczące odwracania biegunów czyjejś magii, by cofnąć raz rzucone zaklęcie, przez wyjaśnienie (przy pomocy długaśnych równań arytmetycznych), że to niemożliwe zadanie mogłoby być brane pod uwagę tylko w przypadku dziesięciokrotnego zwiększenia maksymalnego zasobu mocy, widniał tylko jeden dopisek Voldemorta:

„Jesteś zbyt wyrozumiała, będziemy musieli się pozbyć tej cechy twojego charakteru."

Dalej przekreślił całe dwa paragrafy.

„Próbujesz uratować Pottera, chcąc zanudzić mnie na śmierć tymi powtarzającymi się twierdzeniami?"

_No dobrze, być może była nieco zbyt zirytowana teoriami McMullena, które nie zaopatrzyły jej w odpowiedzi i się zagalopowała._

Dopiski Lorda Voldemorta w części eseju zapewniającej czytelnikowi wgląd w różne teorie na temat kontrolowanego rzucania zaklęć były stosunkowo łagodne. Ograniczały się do sugestii dopisania jakiejś drobnostki tu czy tam. Zrobił nawet kilka zabawnych, mocno sarkastycznych komentarzy na temat bardziej spekulacyjnych wniosków. Zachichotała. Była jednak pewna, że to nie było coś, czego życzył sobie w poważnym eseju. I wykreślił wszystkie zdania, które zawierały powtórzenia. Po kilku czerwonych liniach natrafiła na fragment, który został przekreślony na czerwono więcej niż jednym pociągnięciem pióra i w widocznym wzburzeniu, bo jak by nie patrzeć, pergamin został w tym miejscu uszkodzony. Obok tego widniało:

„Za każde powtórzenie bez ważnego powodu, które odnajdę w kolejnej wersji eseju, przywitasz się na powrót z moim Cruciatusem."

_Otóż to! Żaden sposób motywowania nie mógłby się z tym mierzyć. Przysięgła nigdy nie narzekać na metody nauczania profesora Snape'a, Bóg jej świadkiem. _

Naprawdę interesująco zrobiło się jednak, gdy dotarła do części, w której wysnuwała własną teorię na temat kontrolowanego rzucania zaklęć. Ponieważ nie wierzyła, że którakolwiek z istniejących teorii była całkowicie poprawna, nie miała innego wyjścia, jak zacząć pracować nad swoją własną. To było kłopotliwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że miała całą masę zastrzeżeń do Pięciu Podstawowych Praw Magii. A kwestionowanie tych uniwersalnych praw w jej hipotezie wiązało się z koniecznością dostarczenia cholernie dobrego uzasadnienia, dlaczego właściwie były stekiem bzdur. Próbowała mimo wszystko i… cóż…

„Co leży u podstaw tego twierdzenia?"

„Jesteś pewna, że to WSZYSTKIE czynniki, które wymagają wzmianki?"

„Zapominasz wspomnieć o kluczowych elementach."

„Potrafisz to udowodnić? Jeśli tak, chcę tu to mieć. Jeśli nie, zostaw to."

„Jeśli chcesz wyciągać króliki z kapelusza, wracaj do mugolskiej szkoły."

„Urocze fragmenty na temat Prawa Drugiego, Trzeciego i Piątego. Ale co z Prawem Pierwszym i Czwartym? Nie powinnaś wspomnieć również o nich, jeśli przyjmujesz takie stanowisko?"

„Ten fragment stoi w całkowitej sprzeczności z tym, co napisałaś na temat Prawa Trzeciego dwa akapity temu."

„Czy twój mózg wyjechał na wakacje, kiedy to pisałaś?"

„Co naprawdę określa wartość przyspieszenia? Bądź bardziej precyzyjna."

„Jeśli F=m*a, musisz bardziej skupić się na części dotyczącej masy. Nie możesz tego ignorować, czyniąc to stałą tylko dlatego, że pasuje ci do teorii."

„Nie potrzebujesz komplikujesz sobie sprawy, podpierając się tu metodami Kolinsky'ego. Dla twojej hipotezy są one bez znaczenia."

„Bzdura!"

„Jak to zmierzyć?"

„Zdecyduj się, czy prędkość zaklęcia będzie czynnikiem decydującym o jego efekcie i wyjaśnij swoją odpowiedź."

„Tutaj zaczynam doceniać teorię McMullena."

„Sprawdź jeszcze raz rozdział dwudziesty piąty z „Dokonań na polu zaklęć" w kontekście właściwości czarów i przyjrzyj się ponownie temu stwierdzeniu."

„Nieźle."

„Co będzie decydowało o zakresie dostępnej mocy w czyjejś magii?"

„Musisz rozszerzyć swoją definicję Czaru, by to uwiarygodnić."

„Zostań przy tym wniosku, ale popracuj nad potwierdzającymi go argumentami."

Podsumowując, można by powiedzieć, że tekst leżał w pieleszach, a Voldemort miał wrócić za cztery godziny. Za nic nie zdąży na czas! Szybko zerwała się na równe nogi, umieściła pomazany esej na boku biurka i wyciągnęła czysty pergamin. Przejrzała pierwszą część eseju i zaczęła opracowywać nową teorię, jako że to ona stanowiła najsłabszy punkt pracy – co tak naprawdę oznaczało napisanie eseju od początku. Ha! Już ona mu pokaże! Zadarła nos do góry i wykonała całkiem udaną imitację jego wyniosłej postawy, cytując go z tym irytującym tonem głosu i tak dalej:

„Tutaj zaczynam doceniać teorię McMullena."

Wrrr. Ta uwaga była zupełnie poniżej pasa. Hermiona nie była rozlazła w swoich wypowiedziach, lecz dokładna, upewniała się, że zawiera w nich wszystko, co ma znaczenie. Jej teksty zawsze odznaczały się kompleksowym punktem widzenia. Tak, to było dobre słowo – kompleksowy. Nie była gadatliwa. Prychnęła z oburzeniem. Na pewno nie.

_Jednakże przychodził jej na myśl ktoś, kto był wybitnie rozmiłowany w brzmieniu swojego głosu. Ktoś chciałby zaryzykować odpowiedź?_

_Brawo. Proszę, ciastko w nagrodę._

_O nieee, żadnych więcej ciasteczek. Zbyt wiele poprawnych odpowiedzi!_

Po chwili, kiedy przestała się już gotować w środku, zaczęła poważnie pracować nad jego uwagami. Musiała bardzo niechętnie przyznać, że w przeciwieństwie do tych, które profesor Snape dodał do jej eseju na temat Eliksiru Uspokajającego, były piekielnie dobre.

Zupełnie zapominając o swojej uroczystej przysiędze, nieziemsko wkurzyła się tym, że uwagi profesora Snape były tak rażąco niesprawiedliwe. Wcześniej sprawdziła wszystko w swoim podręczniku i wcale się nie myliła. Nie, Hermiona była pewna, że profesor Snape musiał zadawać sobie wiele trudu, by źle zinterpretować w jej eseju wszystko, co tylko można było źle zinterpretować. Miała nadzieję, że dobrze się bawił, marnując swoje popołudnie na to, by nie dać jej Wybitnego, na którego zasługiwała. Stary, żałosny nietoperz.

Natomiast komentarze Voldemorta, choć z pewnością niezbyt subtelne, nie były złośliwe czy sporządzone w sposób jednoznacznie wskazujący właściwą odpowiedź. Trzeba było zastanowić się nad tym, jak poprawić zawartość. Przypominało jej to nieco metody profesor McGonagall.

_Cudownie, kolejna rzecz, o której nieujawnianie musiała się martwić. Lista zaczynała się robić coraz obszerniejsza. Niedługo sam alfabet stanie się zastrzeżoną informacją…_

Strasznie wciągnęło ją to całe pisanie i teoretyzowanie. Zarysowywała pewne rzeczy od nowa, opierając się na informacjach, które również zawierała w eseju, ale gdzie indziej. Kiedy jednak dotarła do momentu poruszającego temat przyspieszenia, które, jak twierdziła, istniało w prędkości zaklęć, utknęła na dobre. Gapiła się na ten kawałek pracy już od jakiegoś czasu i za nic nie potrafiła powiązać jednego z drugim.

– Przyspieszenie musi opierać się na mocy zaklęcia. Jeśli chcesz rzucić takie samo zaklęcie, jego masa musi być identyczna, ale jeśli chcesz, by wędrowało szybciej, musisz zapewnić mu więcej mocy – wymamrotała głośno Hermiona, drapiąc się w szyję. Już to założyła, najwyraźniej jednak to nie wystarczało. – Moc pojedynczego czarodzieja… eh… rzucasz zaklęcie na cośtam. Porusza się przez powietrze i wtedy… Nie, to bełkot. Czary wcale nie muszą podróżować przez powietrze – wymamrotała, zirytowana samą sobą.

Bazgrząc całą masę bezsensownych gryzmołów na krawędzi pergaminu, zapatrzyła się w zaczarowane okno. Z lasu wyszedł jeleń i spojrzał wprost na nią.

– Cześć – powiedziała. – Nie znasz przypadkiem odpowiedzi na to pytanie, co?

Jeleń zaczął wylegiwać się na trawie.

– Tak myślałam – dodała Hermiona, nerwowo pocierając szyję. – Więc zaklęcia są rzucane, podróżują… Podróżują przez coś! Wodę, powietrze, bariery! Opór, zapomniałam o oporze! Przyspieszenie będzie zależało od oporu, na który napotyka rzucone zaklęcie – dokończyła triumfalnie.

– To brzmi sensownie – zabrzmiał tuż nad nią jego głos.

Zaskoczona Hermiona poderwała się i tym samym przewróciła butelkę z atramentem.

– O, do diabła – mruknęła, wydobywając różdżkę. – _Tergeo! – _Nadmiar atramentu niezwłocznie zniknął.

– Nie miałem pojęcia, że Gryfoni są tak strachliwi – zakpił Voldemort.

Hermiona obróciła się na krześle i spojrzała na niego.

– Zawsze musisz się tak zakradać?

Prychnął.

– Nie zakwalifikowałbym tego jako zakradanie się, moja droga. Jeśli planujesz przetrwać tę wojnę, powinnaś nauczyć się poświęcać więcej uwagi swojemu otoczeniu.

– Nie wiedziałam, że w tej chwili jest to na rzeczy – odparła chłodno.

Umieścił obie dłonie na poręczach fotela i pochylił do przodu, zatrzymując się parę cali od jej twarzy.

– Przetrwanie zawsze jest na rzeczy, Hermiono Granger, zawsze.

Spojrzała w jego niemal przezroczystą, wężopodobną twarz, jego nieobecny nos, czerwone oczy i nie miała pojęcia, jak odpowiedzieć na to twierdzenie. Więc nie powiedziała nic. Ta strategia nie przyniosła jej żadnych szkód. _Jeszcze_.

– I z pewnością istnieją sposoby na znaczące zwiększenie swoich szans na przetrwanie – dodał łagodnie, zdejmując kosmyk z jej twarzy i z powrotem cofając dłoń na poręcz.

Wstrzymała na chwilę oddech, ale później złość przepłynęła przez jej ciało jak ciemny obłok.

– Odpowiadają mi takie szanse, jakie mam, dziękuję bardzo – odparła przez zaciśnięte zęby, mrużąc oczy. Z tego co wiedziała, jej życiu nie zagrażało niebezpieczeństwo.

Uśmiechnął się.

Och nie, do diaska. Być może wymyślił, jak obejść zasadę uniemożliwiającą mu zabicie jej? Jeśli tak, naprawdę miała zamiar nawiedzać siedzibę Albusa Dumbledore'a po swojej śmierci. Jeśli myśleli, że Jęcząca Marta była denerwująca, niewiele w życiu widzieli.

– Zapominamy, czego uczyliśmy się o Legilimencji i Oklumencji? – zapytał, parskając.

Wybałuszyła oczy. Gwałtownie spuściła wzrok i wbiła go w jego prawą dłoń. Cholera, jak udało mu się chwycić różdżkę tak, że tego nie spostrzegła? Była pewna, że miał puste dłonie, kiedy umieszczał je na krześle. Ach, więc o to chodziło w tym geście z jej włosami – co za ulga.

– Ugh – wydyszała, spoglądając na bok w zdenerwowaniu. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że pozwoliła mu się tak wkręcić. Powinna była to przewidzieć. – To niesprawiedliwe.

– Życie jest bardzo niesprawiedliwe – odpowiedział spokojnie. – Powinnaś nauczyć się zawsze trzymać swoje myśli na wodzy wokół pewnych mistrzów Legilimencji. To może być osiągnięte tylko dzięki praktyce.

– Nie była świadoma, że ćwiczymy – powiedziała Hermiona, zakładając obronnie ręce na siebie i jednocześnie zatrzymując wzrok na niezwykle interesującej, różowej ścianie.

– Gdybym cię uprzedził, ćwiczenie nie miałoby sensu. Teraz, o ile doceniam twoją pilność w czynieniu nauki priorytetem, Hermiono, sugeruję, byś wzięła prysznic i przebrała się, zanim będziemy kontynuować. Ponieważ zapach, który produkujesz, jest naprawdę odrzucający – powiedział, zabierając ręce z oparcia i stawiając kilka kroków do tyłu, by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.

_Eh, jeśli efektem miało być jego wycofanie się, może powinna rozważyć zabutelkowanie tego zapachu. Fred i George mogliby zbić fortunę. _

– W międzyczasie przeczytam, co napisałaś – dodał Voldemort.

– To nie jest jeszcze skończone – Hermiona powiedziała szybko. Nie znosiła, kiedy ludzie czytali jej nieskończone szkice.

– Kiedy mówisz, próbuj od czasu do czasu patrzeć w moje oczy, czoło lub w inny punkt mojej twarzy. To wyda się bardziej naturalne niż ciągłe unikanie kontaktu wzrokowego. Nie możesz zachowywać się tak w towarzystwie, inaczej stanie się jasne, dlaczego robisz to, co robisz. A nie możesz przyciągać zbyt wiele uwagi do swoich umiejętności Oklumencji, w przeciwnym razie zaczną zastanawiać się, dlaczego ich potrzebujesz. W Zakonie jest zbyt wielu Aurorów, by takie zachowanie mogło pozostać niezauważone.

Skąd to wiedział? Czy coś jej się wcześniej wymknęło? Nie przypominała sobie.

– Musisz też popracować nad mową ciała, ponieważ jesteś jak otwarta księga, Hermiono. Jeśli miałbym zgadywać, co jest na rzeczy, to prawdę mógłbym odgadnąć z samej twojej postawy.

_Cholera._

– Weź prysznic i przebierz się – powtórzył, wskazując gestem, by opuściła krzesło. – W tym czasie przeczytam, co wypociłaś z siebie do tej pory.

Hermiona podniosła się i podeszła do szafy. Cóż, miał rację. Śmierdziała. Jeśli istniałyby jakieś trofea dla skunksów, z pewnością zwycięstwo należałoby do niej. Kiedy otrzymała z powrotem swój zwój, zapomniała o wcześniejszym postanowieniu udania się do łazienki, nawet jeśli miałaby się tam czołgać. Ale teraz, kiedy przypomniała sobie o tym, że miała wziąć prysznic, _naprawdę_ go potrzebowała. Kółka krzesła zaskrzeczały, kiedy Lord Voldemort usiadł w nim i pochylił się, by przeczytać jej zapiski. Hermiona zaczęła przebierać zawartość torby, aż zdecydowała, że równie dobrze może to zrobić na osobności, w łazience, więc przerzuciła sobie torbę przez ramię.

– Hermiono?

– Tak? – zapytała, przystając w drzwiach i odwracając się ku niemu. _Raz, dwa, trzy. _Jej wzrok na krótko odbiegł na bok._ Eh, tym razem nie miała zamiaru dać się nabrać. Pięć, sześć, siedem._

– Emmeline Vance była bardzo przewidująca, dopóki nie zabili jej moi Śmierciożercy – oznajmił zwyczajnie, jakby poinformował ją o panujących na zewnątrz warunkach atmosferycznych. – Tak jak przypuszczałem, znała całkiem dużo nazwisk, biorąc pod uwagę to, że była wcześniej w Zakonie. Dumbledore naprawdę powinien być bardziej ostrożny w dopuszczaniu członków Zakonu do kluczowych informacji. Ja nie wydaję przyjęć, by moi Śmierciożercy mogli się ze sobą zapoznać. Im mniej wiedzą, tym mniej mogą przekazać.

Hermiona stała nieruchomo przy drzwiach, nagle zupełnie nie pamiętając o liczeniu. Ale Lord Voldemort odwrócił się już wzrok ku pergaminowi w swojej dłoni.

– Nie, żeby ich umysły mógłby poradzić sobie z więcej niż jedną ważną informacją na raz – mruknął pod nosem, lekko zirytowany. Kiedy spostrzegł, że Hermiona wciąż tkwi w jednym miejscu, machnął na nią ręką. – Nie mam całego dnia, Granger.

_Taaak, przecież Lord Voldemort zawsze ma coś do zrobienia – wszyscy ci ludzie do zabicia… Obowiązki, obowiązki._

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową i weszła do łazienki. Nigdy nie spotkała Emmeline Vance, ale była wstrząśnięta, słysząc o jej śmierci i wynikającym z tego przecieku informacji. Tyle żyć ludzkich wisiało na włosku, a ona była tu i pozwalała mu się uczyć. To było wstrętne. Ni z tego, ni z owego znalazła się wręcz w desperackiej potrzebie wzięcia prysznica.

Jednakże kąpiąc się, zdała sobie sprawę, że jest niemądra. W istocie wyrastała tu przed nią wspaniała okazja. Znalazła się w bliskim i osobistym kontakcie z Czarnym Panem, który na tyle pozbawiony był obaw w związku z ich magiczną umową dotyczącą poufności, że zdarzało mu się rozgadać. Do października, który miał być końcem przedsięwzięcia, miała więc czas, by dowiedzieć się o nim i jego działaniach jak najwięcej. Nawet jeśli nie mogła podzielić się zdobytymi informacjami, będzie wiedziała, i z pewnością użyje tej wiedzy, by pomóc Harry'emu.

Ale to oznaczało, że musiała poświęcić się temu zadaniu w sposób, który zapewni jej dalszą kandydaturę na stanowisko Opiekuna, ponieważ kiedy było się odrzucanym z kandydatury, wymazywano wszelką pamięć i wiedzę, jaką się zdobyło na temat Opiekunów. Dlatego musiała pokonać Dracona Malfoya. To było ważne nie tylko przez wzgląd na Harry'ego. Powodów było znacznie więcej.

W związku z tym musiała zwracać baczną uwagę na to, czego mógł nauczyć jej Lord Voldemort. Machnęła różdżką ponad swoją głową, w końcu podejmując się najgorszego zadania – suszenia włosów. Normalnie owinęłaby głowę ręcznikiem i dałaby czas odżywce do włosów, mającej zapobiec tej eksplozji elektryzowania się. Miała jednak takie przeczucie, że Lord Voldemort mógłby wykazać się brakiem zrozumienia wobec jej włosowych problemów, zwłaszcza jeśli oznajmiłaby mu, że eliksir przynosi efekty dopiero po godzinie. Parsknęła. Pewnie pozbawiłby jej włosów i powiedział:

– Problem rozwiązany.

Hermiona ostatni raz spojrzała w lustro na katastrofę, którą były jej włosy, i związała je w kucyka. Niewiele to pomogło. Kosmyki w jakiś przebiegły sposób uciekały wiążącej je gumce.

Prychnęła, posłała swojemu odbiciu w lustrze lekceważące spojrzenie i odwróciła się. Dałaby wszystko, by mieć włosy tak gładkie jak Lavender czy Ginny – o ile mniej pracy miałaby co rano. Chodź nie było to takie oczywiste, gdyby wziąć pod uwagę to, ile czasu wcześniej wspomniane spędzały w łazienkach dziewcząt w Hogwarcie. Hermiona wrzuciła wszystkie swoje rzeczy do torby i wyszła, ubrana w czarne spodnie i czerwony T-shirt. I zapiszczała, kiedy niemal wpadła na Lorda Voldemorta. W oczekiwaniu na to, aż jej serce wróci na swoje właściwe miejsce w klatce piersiowej, uniosła wzrok, po czym rzuciła torbę z powrotem na komodę z wyraźnym hukiem.

_Nie mógł tupać nogami czy coś, a może celowo chciał przyprawić ją o zawał przy każdej, pieprzonej okazji?_

– Zakładam, że masz przy sobie różdżkę? – zapytał niewzruszony, spoglądając na nią. – Nie musisz mi pokazywać – dodał, kiedy sięgnęła po nią ręką. Jego wzrok powędrował do jej włosów i zatrzymał się tam, a kąciki jego wąskich ust wygięły się.

_No jasne, faktycznie miał prawo śmiać się z wyglądu innych ludzi. Liiiitości._

Była bardzo dumna z siebie, że pamiętała, by na niego nie patrzeć, kiedy przeszło jej to przez myśl. _Punkt dla niej._

Jednakże jej włosy były wrażliwym tematem i nie lubiła żartów jej kosztem. Dlatego posłała mu twarde, bezpośrednie spojrzenie.

_Tylko słowo_, pomyślała ostrzegawczo.

Jego złośliwy uśmiech poszerzył się i nie opuścił jego twarzy nawet na sekundę, kiedy wręczył Hermiona naszyjnik z widocznym na nim znakiem. Ten sam, który kazał jej założyć, nim tu przybyli.

– Załóż go z powrotem. Będziemy potrzebować więcej przestrzeni do ćwiczeń.

Hermiona przyjęła go, zdezorientowana. Dlaczego mieliby potrzebować więcej przestrzeni do ćwiczenia Oklumencji?

– Powiedziałem, że będziemy kontynuować ćwiczenia, nie powiedziałem czego – odparł Voldemort, kiedy nałożyła naszyjnik. – Chociaż przypominam sobie informowanie cię, że powinnaś trzymać swoje myśli na wodzy w otoczeniu pewnych czarodziejów.

_Tak, tak, wiedziała. _Ledwo powstrzymała potrzebę przewrócenia oczami, która wydawała się w tej chwili odpowiednim gestem, ponieważ naprawdę, każdy rozsądny człowiek zakwestionowałby tę potrzebę przestrzeni, to nie było tak, jak gdyby ta myśl była wielkim sekretem.

– Więc przestań zmuszać mnie, bym musiał się powtarzać i zacznij zachowywać się, jakbyś wiedziała – odpowiedział na pierwszą myśl po jego uwadze. – Za mną.

Lord Voldemort obrócił się gwałtownie i podszedł do drzwi. Masa czarnych szat zafalowała za jego chudą postacią, jakby ledwie mogąc za nim nadążyć.

Hermiona mrugnęła. _Nie aportowali się, tylko szli?_

Bez dalszego ociągania się, podbiegła i dogoniła go. Nareszcie miała zobaczyć coś więcej ze swojego otoczenia. Gestem zaprosił ją, by wyszła na korytarz, co też zrobiła, rozglądając się z ciekawością na boki. Nie zastała tam nic nadzwyczajnego, tylko typowy, długi korytarz oświetlony przez kryształowe żyrandole. Ścianę zdobiły takie same panele, jak w jej pokoju, ale tu tapeta była ciemnozielona; chociaż znów miała do czynienia z prostokątnymi odbarwieniami, znajdującymi się w równych odstępach od siebie. Po jej prawej stronie korytarz posiadał parę drzwi i, na jego końcu, kolejne okno. Bez wątpienia również było zaczarowane – była pewna, że dojrzała w nim pawia przysiadającego na ekstrawaganckiej, miedzianej fontannie.

_Pawie, no dobra. Witamy w Balmoral, panno Granger! Królewska herbatka z królową zostanie podana o piątej trzydzieści._

Chichocząc, obróciła się w drugą stronę, gdzie korytarz ciągnął się jeszcze dziesięć stóp, nim kończył się gwałtownie w gęstej, czarnej mgle. Od czasu do czasu paskudne błyskawice uderzały w środku, powodując, że obłoki grzmiały i kłębiły się. Miała przeczucie, że nie byłoby zbyt dobrym pomysłem spróbować wetknąć tam jakąkolwiek cenną część ciała, z jego znakiem czy bez niego.

– Tędy – powiedział Voldemort, otwierając drugie drzwi po jej prawej.

Hermiona zbliżyła się do niego, zerkają przez ramię na czarną mgłę.

– Co to jest? – zapytała, marszcząc brwi.

– Drobnostka, która zapewni, że nikt nam nie przeszkodzi – odparł tajemniczo Voldemort.

– To nie jest odpowiedź – sprzeciwiła się Hermiona.

– Doprawdy, nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś tak zainteresowana czarną magią – powiedział radośnie.

Hermiona posłała mu gniewne spojrzenie. Niestety nie sprawiło, że z jego twarzy zniknął ten wstrętny uśmieszek. Wręcz przeciwnie, jedynie się pogłębił.

– Do środka, jeśli łaska – powiedział, kładąc dłoń na jej plecach i wpychając do wnętrza komnaty.

Komnaty? Cóż, to słowo nie było właściwym określeniem, zdecydowała Hermiona. Pomieszczenie było ogromne, wielkością i przepychem z pewnością dorównując Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie. Sufit, choć nie zaczarowany, zawieszony był o wiele wyżej niż w jej pokoju czy na korytarzu, który dopiero co opuściła. Miejsce oświetlały ogromne, miedziane żyrandole. W środku nie było mebli, co sprawiało, że światło świec mogło niezakłócenie odbijać się w lustrzanych ścianach. Sala miała parkiet, co w połączeniu z lustrami nasunęło jej przypuszczenie, że była to kiedyś sala balowa. Z tego, co udało jej się tu zobaczyć, miejsce posiadało klimat wiekowej, emanującej szykowną próżnością rezydencji.

– Dostrzegłem w twoim eseju, że jesteś nieświadoma najważniejszego i najbardziej podstawowego czynniku w rzucaniu zaklęć – powiedział, zabierając dłoń z jej pleców, kiedy zbliżyli się do centrum pomieszczenia.

Odsunął się i wyciągnął różdżkę. Hermiona odwróciła się ku niemu ze zmieszaniem wypisanym na twarzy. Wyraźnie pamiętała lekcje profesora Flitwicka dotyczące tego tematu i nie była świadoma, że zapomniała wspomnieć o jakimś czynniku. Co mógł mieć na myśli?

– Jest kluczowe, byś sobie to uświadomiła. Inaczej wszystko, co zrobisz, pozbawione będzie sensu – powiedział, wymachując różdżką.

Jej koniec opuścił czerwony strumień, który ich okrążył. Hermiona, obracając głowę, próbowała nadążyć za zaklęciem. Szybko zamieniło się w podświetloną na czerwono sześcienną kopię ścian. Kolejne świśnięcie różdżki i minęło ją niebieskie zaklęcie, będące dokładnym duplikatem pierwszego. To również rozszerzyło się, tworząc niebieski sześcian, który zatrzymał się trzy stopy przed czerwoną barierą.

Następnie Lord Voldemort pchnął różdżką dokładnie w jej kierunku. Minął ją potężny, biały strumień zaklęcia. Jej ubrania i kosmyki włosów zatańczyły wokół ciała, podążając w kierunku, w którym pomknęło. Mogła poczuć ciężkość zaklęcia, które ją omiotło. Nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że podążyły za nim nieruchome przedmioty. Biały promień przeniknął bez przeszkód przez niebieską barierę, ale zderzył się z czerwoną, nie przekraczając jej. Odbił się. Hermiona zwalczyła chęć dania nurka. Ku jej uldze promień nie przebił się ponownie przez błękitną barierę. Zaczął zderzać się gwałtownie z obiema barierami, rozsnuwając między nimi sieć błękitnego światła. Lord Voldemort odwrócił się ku niej.

Hermiona była jednak zbyt zajęta obserwowaniem ścieżki rzuconego przez niego zaklęcia. Nie zauważyła jego uśmiechu, który wywołało jej szczere zainteresowanie.

– Dlaczego umieszczasz połączenie pomiędzy dwiema odmiennymi barierami? – zapytała w końcu. – Czy to nie jest niekorzystne?

– Dlaczego miałoby takie być? – odparł.

– Cóż – mruknęła, wzruszając ramionami. – Jeśli bariery są połączone, i jedna zostaje zniesiona, może pociągnąć za sobą drugą.

– To jest ogólnie przyjęta teoria dotycząca barier – powiedział spokojnie Voldemort. – Możesz mi dokładnie wyjaśnić, dlaczego druga bariera miałaby upaść po pierwszej?

– Gdy bariera upada, w powietrze zostają uwolnione wszystkie jej moce, ale w nieszkodliwy sposób ze względu na duże rozproszenie mocy. Nie dzieje się tak w sytuacji, kiedy występuje jakieś połączenie między jedną a drugą barierą. Wtedy uwolniona moc nie ulatnia się gdziekolwiek, zostanie przyciągnięta przez połączenie i zderza się z drugą barierą nie tylko z całą mocą pierwszej bariery, ale i z dodatkową mocą, która na początku obaliła pierwszą. To sprawia, że napór na drugą barierę będzie nawet większy niż na pierwszą.

– Zgadza się, a teraz spójrz ponownie na to, co powstało i powiedz mi, dlaczego ta teoria nie ma tu zastosowania.

Hermiona spojrzała na białe promienie, które tworzyły coraz więcej i więcej połączeń. Przypominały pajęczą sieć. Jej myśli pędziły w poszukiwaniu możliwych rozwiązań. Zmarszczyła brwi i przygryzła wargę. Dlaczego teoria nie miała zastosowania? Było tam już jakieś milion wiążących bariery nitek. Moc miała wciąż wędrować między spoiwami i uderzać w drugą barierę, bez względu na to, czy przeszła przez jedno, czy więcej połączeń.

– Obie bariery mają przeciwny bieguny polaryzacji – wyjaśnił Voldemort, po czym wyczarował sobie luksusowy fotel i usiadł.

Przeciwne bieguny polaryzacji? Patrzyła na biały strumień odbijający się od niebieskiej ściany i uderzający w czerwoną, aż nastąpił gwałtowny rozbłysk. Wszystkie promienie rozświetliły się i pociągnęły obie bariery ku sobie. Sześcienne pudełko, w którym się znaleźli, zrobiło się fioletowe. Niezwykły kolor powstałej bariery, był jedyną oznaką tego, że były tam dwie bariery zamiast jednej. Chwileczkę!

– Jednokierunkowość! – wykrzyknęła. – Wszystkie powstające połączenia są przeciwnie naładowane ze względu na odmienną polaryzacją obu barier. Więc tylko połowa połączeń skieruje moc z czerwonej do niebieskiej bariery, i tylko połowa z niebieskiej do czerwonej. O ja!

Zdumiona oderwała wzrok od bariery i spojrzała na Voldemorta.

– O ja co? – zapytał, nie kryjąc rozbawienia jej podekscytowaniem.

– To przecież znaczy, że jeśli czerwona bariera padnie, połowa połączeń przekieruje energię do niebieskiej, która znowu skieruje połowę mocy do czerwonej, przez te inne połączenia – powiedziała powoli. – To przywróci czerwoną barierę do jej pełnej mocy… Nie, nie. – Potrząsnęła głową, zanim mógł przemówić. – To znaczy, że siła bariery wzrośnie, ponieważ wchłonie również energię ataku. – Wpatrzyła się w niego zdumiona. – Im więcej energii zużyjesz na nie w ataku, tym mniejsze są twoje szanse na to, by je obalić.

– To jest coś, co uznaję za niezwykle użyteczne w tej teorii tworzenia zabezpieczeń – odparł z zadowoleniem.

– Nie dziwię się – odparła Hermiona. – Jak można je w takim razie obalić?

– No proszę, sama do tego dojdź. Czy może chcesz, bym wręczył ci wszystkie wskazówki jak mnie pokonać?

– Pewnie, czemu nie? – odparła bezczelnie, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Czekam – zażartowała, przekrzywiając odważnie głowę.

– Nie strać zbyt wiele czasu, czekając na niemożliwe – poradził, potrząsając głową. Wykonał nieznaczny ruch różdżką i w pewnej odległości od nich na piedestale pojawiła się waza.

– Rozwal ją – rozkazał, odchylając się leniwie w swoim fotelu.

Hermiona spojrzała w zdumieniu na wazę.

– Ymm… dobrze – powiedziała. Zwyczajnie, skierowała różdżkę na wazę. _– Expulso!_

Waza rozleciała się na kawałki. Szkło rozsypało się po piedestale i podłodze. Spojrzała pytająco na Lorda Voldemorta. Dlaczego miała rozwalać tę wazę? Wydawało jej się to dość bezcelowe, zwłaszcza że wspomniana waza magicznie złożyła się z kawałków sekundę później.

– Jeszcze raz – powiedział Voldemort.

Po paru próbach Hermiona zaczęła czuć się dość głupio, roztrzaskując wazę bez wyraźnego powodu. Kiedy Voldemort ponaglił ją gestem, by kontynuowała, podrapała się różdżką po szyi.

– Dlaczego niszczę tę wazę?

– Tak jak powiedziałem wcześniej, twój esej pokazuje, że nie zostałaś nauczona podstawowego czynnika rzucania zaklęć, stąd to – wskazał na wazę, jakby sama w sobie była wyjaśnieniem.

– _Expulso! – _Kolejny wybuch. Waza popękała i rozleciała się na kawałki, które upadły na stół, ale zanim zdążyły opaść na podłogę, podleciały do góry i z powrotem połączyły się w całość. – I niby w jaki sposób ma mi to pomóc? – zapytała, niczego nie łapiąc.

– Nie pomoże ci w żaden, jeśli nie będziesz uważna.

– Uważna wobec czego?

– Wobec tego, co robisz – powiedział, wskazując znacząco na wazę.

Pospiesznie ją rozwaliła i odwróciła się szybko, by na niego spojrzeć. Ku jej zaskoczeniu Lord Voldemort w między czasie wyczarował sobie okrągły stolik. W dodatku przez drzwi do środka wjechał wózek z herbatką. Za nim wleciało też parę czasopism, które usadowiły się na stoliku przed nim. Hermiona uniosła brew.

– Wydaje się, że to może trochę potrwać – wyjaśnił kpiąco. Demonstracyjnie rozsiadł się w fotelu, machnął różdżką, by nalać sobie herbatki i podniósł jedno z czasopism.

Ni stąd, ni zowąd w jej głowie pojawiło się wiele innych możliwości na to, co mogłaby jeszcze rozwalić – i były to bardzo zadowalające możliwości. Zirytowana machnęła różdżką w kierunku wazy.

– _Expulso!_

Rozleciała się. Gwałtowny deszcz drobnych kawałków szkła rozprysł się po pomieszczeniu. W ostatniej chwili udało jej się wznieść ochronną tarczę.

– Ostatecznie, może nie tak długo – zauważył Voldemort znad artykułu, który czytał.

Hermiona zauważyła, że jego otoczenie było całkowicie pozbawione odłamków szkła. Jak tego dokonał? Nie wznosił żadnej tarczy ani nic... Och, nieważne. Jeśli nie miał zamiaru powiedzieć jej, dlaczego rozwalała wazę, tym raczej też nie zechciałby się podzielić.

– _Expulso_ – wypowiedziała niepewnie, nie mając ochoty na prysznic we szkle.

– Z drugiej strony, może jednak tak – zabrzmiało ostro od strony krzesła.

– Słucham? Niewystarczająco gwałtownie dla ciebie? Przypuszczam, że za podstawowy element rzucania zaklęcia uważasz właśnie gwałtowność.

– Być może – parsknął. – Jednakże jej ilość nie stanowi tutaj istoty sprawy, mimo że ma z nią jakiś związek – dodał tajemniczo.

– Posłuchaj, jeśli masz jakąś uwagę – powiedziała Hermiona, unosząc ręce we wzburzeniu – wolałabym ją usłyszeć.

Lord Voldemort poderwał się niespodziewanie na nogi, w związku z czym Hermiona, przestraszona, cofnęła się niezdarnie kilka kroków do tyłu. Zanim zdołała spostrzec, miał w dłoni jej różdżkę. Obrócił ją w swoich ramionach i przycisnął do siebie odwróconą plecami, zgrabnie oplatając ją w talii ramieniem. – A zatem – wysyczał, sprawiając, że zadrżała ze strachu. – Jeślibyś choć przez chwilę uważała na to, co robisz, tak jak Lord Voldemort łaskawie ci zaproponował – bo zamiast tego wolałaś skoncentrować na swojej bezużytecznej gadanie – wtedy być może dostrzegłabyś, czego masz się nauczyć.

Obruszyła się, wyczuwając jad w jego głosie, ale chyba bardziej przez ten siniaczący uścisk na jej nadgarstku.

– A zatem rzuć ten przeklęty czar i bądź uważna – rozkazał, unosząc jej rękę.

Nabrała głęboko powietrza, zanim przemówiła. Jej głos za bardzo zadrżał i czar nie zakończył się powodzeniem. Zamknęła oczy. Była przekonana, że lada chwila znajdzie się pod wpływem nie do końca legalnej klątwy, ale on tylko powiedział:

– Dobrze, zrób to jeszcze raz i zobacz, co się stanie.

Przełknęła ślinę i przemówiła, tym razem nieco pewniej:

– _Expulso!_

Waza rozleciała się, a odłamki szkła rozsypały się wokół piedestału.

– Zauważyłaś znaczącą różnicę między tym razem a tym, w którym nie udało ci się zniszczyć wazy?

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Wciąż nie miała pojęcia, o czym mówił.

– Nie bardzo…

– Spróbuj ponownie.

– _Expulso?_ – mruknęła pytająco.

Waza pękła, ale nie rozsypała się.

– A zatem?

Ooo, na Godryka, widzicie, to dlatego właśnie nie znosiła egzaminów praktycznych. To wciąż i wciąż było jak z tym głupim boginem. Jeśli nie miała dość czasu na przestudiowanie teorii w każdym, najdrobniejszym szczególe, jeśli nie przećwiczyła jej w praktyce, to była zupełnie zielona. To było tak, jakby każdy kawałek wiedzy zupełnie wyparował z jej umysłu i miała totalną pustkę w głowie przy najprostszych, najbardziej podstawowych pytaniach. A była pewna, że to nie było najprostsze z możliwych pytań. Nigdy nie miała tego załapać. Wiedziała, że zawiedzie. Była bezużyteczna.

– Granger, postaraj się oddychać, dobrze?

Lord Voldemort wyswobodził jej nadgarstek z ciasnego uścisku i położył dłoń na ramieniu, które zaciskało się wokół jej talii. Westchnął, odchylając do tyłu głowę. Doprawdy, ta skaza na jej charakterze wymagała naprawy, i to zanim doprowadzi go do ostateczności. Problem, jaki przed nim stawał w związku z tego rodzaju lękami, polegał na tym, że były łatwe do uruchomienia, ale niemal niemożliwe do wyeliminowania. Jak miał wbić do jej zakutego łba, że Lord Voldemort nie poświęcałby tyle czasu szlamie, jeśli naprawdę byłaby tak bezużyteczna, jak myślała?

Zaczął rozważać w myślach wszystkie możliwości, próbując zdecydować, którą strategię powinien przyjąć. Minęło już sporo czasu, odkąd używał swojego niezaprzeczalnego uroku i umiejętności manipulowania, kiedy chciał nakłonić ludzi do robienia rzeczy, których sobie od nich życzył.

Dziś korzystał z szybszych metod.

_Tak, to z pewnością. _

Choć porzucił te praktyki, nigdy nie stracił swojej umiejętności do bycia obrzydliwie wyrozumiałym, uważnym i robienia tych wszystkich rzeczy niezbędnych do tego, by ludzie postrzegali sprawy na jego sposób, który było naturalnie jednym właściwym sposobem. Tak, minął już kawał czasu, odkąd grał rolę Toma Riddle'a. Zacieśnił ramiona wokół jej talii, na krótko przytulając ją do siebie.

– W porządku – powiedział uspokajająco. – Teraz, kiedy już się uspokoiłaś, pozwól, że coś ci powiem.

Powoli odwrócił zdenerwowaną dziewczynę w swoich ramionach. Merlinie, jak bardzo nie znosił emocjonalnych ludzi. Na jej szczęście, miała na tyle wyczucia, by nie zacząć szlochać. Prawdziwie nie znosił tego dźwięku – tym, którzy mieli śmiałość męczyć jego bębenki takim odgłosem, zwykł podarowywać prawdziwy powód do płaczu. Zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i zanim kontynuował swoje przemówienie, upewnił się, że posiada całą jej uwagę.

– Nie jesteś bezużyteczna, głupia, powolna czy niezdolna do wymyślenia rozwiązania w każdej chwili. Zmiany, których dokonałaś w swoim eseju w tak małym czasie, są absolutnym dowodem na to, jak niewłaściwe jest twoje postrzeganie samej siebie. Posąg klauna, który rzuciłaś między mnie i Aurora, jest znakiem, że jesteś w stanie działać pod presją. Radzisz sobie dobrze, dopóki nie myślisz o tym, że ktoś ocenia twoje wysiłki, ponieważ wtedy głupiejesz, Hermiono. Twój strach przed porażką nie wyświadcza ci żadnej przysługi. Strach i panika, którą on wywołuje, całkowicie uniemożliwiają ci działanie. Strach zatrzymuje twoją zdolność uczenia się i przetwarzania informacji. Strach powstrzymuje cię przed osiągnięciem wielkości. Cóż, widzisz tamtą wazę?

Hermiona przytaknęła nieśmiało.

– Ona ma gdzieś to, czy będziesz musiała rozwalić ją raz czy tuzin razy.

Spojrzała na niego, unosząc brew. _Jasne, teraz to była wina wazy, ta była w końcu bardzo wymowna._

Prychnął. Szybko wydobyła się ze swojego ataku paniki.

– Świetnie, Lord Voldemort prosi zatem o wybaczenie za dręczenie herbatką i beztroską lekturą.

– A co z tymi nieuprzejmymi uwagami?

– Nie przeginaj, Granger – powiedział ostrzegawczo.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Zwracałem ci uwagę, ponieważ wiem, że jesteś na tyle inteligentna, by szybko dokonać odpowiednich skojarzeń – dodał poważnie.

Spojrzała w dół. Cień wątpliwości przemknął przez jej twarz, ale on go dostrzegł.

– Tak, Hermiono – podkreślił, podnosząc dłonią jej podbródek. – Jesteś inteligentna. Nie poświęcam swojego czasu na nauczanie tego idiotów. – Uśmiechnął się, kiedy zdał sobie z tego sprawę. – Nigdy nikogo tego nie uczyłem. Jesteś pierwszą kandydatką, którą widzę w tej Radzie i która nie jest na tyle durna, by wierzyć, że teoria McMullena jest właściwa. Teoria, na którą wpadłaś samodzielnie, chociaż wymaga dopracowania, jest jedynym sposobem na cofnięcie raz rzuconego zaklęcia. Taki umysł jak twój nie powinien się marnować. To dlatego dałem ci tak niewiele na początek. Połączysz punkty samodzielnie, a kiedy ci się to uda, zostanie to z tobą na zawsze. Kiedy ktoś podaje ci odpowiedź, łatwiej zapomina się o szczegółach.

– Nie zdarza mi się zapominać o szczegółach – odparła Hermiona, zakładając ręce na siebie.

– Teraz robi się zarozumiała – powiedział ironicznie.

– To nie zarozumiałość, to prawda. Potrafię przypomnieć sobie każdą literę z każdej książki, którą kiedykolwiek przeczytałam. Pamiętam dokładnie co jaki profesor powiedział na danych zajęciach. Profesor Snape, na przykład, na naszej pierwszej lekcji powiedział nam: „Dla twojej informacji, Potter, asfodel… (kontynuowała przez jakiś czas, perfekcyjnie naśladując mimikę, a nawet ton głosu Snape'a) są tymi samymi roślinami, które noszą nazwę akonitu. Cóż? Dlaczego nie notujecie?" – zakończyła, skinając głową, jakby chciała powiedzieć: a nie mówiłam.

– Masz fotograficzną pamięć?

Skinęła, bardziej poważnie tym razem.

– Wygodne.

– Bardzo.

– Świetnie. – Obrócił ją wokół za ramiona, więc znów patrzyła na wazę. – Zatem użyj tej umiejętności, by zaobserwować różnicę wewnątrz ciebie, kiedy rzucasz czar roztrzaskujący przy różnych poziomach mocy.

Różnica wewnątrz niej? To było wszystko? O to robił takie wielkie halo? Królowa dramatu.

Jednakże, było niezwykle trudno jednocześnie skupić się na swoich wewnętrznych odczuciach i praktykowaniu czaru. Z jej różdżki wydobyło się trochę iskierek, ale nie wyszedł z tego żaden czar roztrzaskujący. Jej frustracja zaczęła sięgać zenitu, kiedy poczuła dreszcz wstrzymywanego śmiechu, który przeszedł przez jego ciało i ręce do jej ramion. – Dobrze się bawisz?

Prychnął.

– Wyśmienicie.

Położyła dłonie na biodrach i westchnęła. Łatwiej znaleźć przysłowiową igłę w stogu siana, niż doszukać się jego szczerych i głębokich wyrzutów sumienia.

– A może ja ci to zaprezentuję, a ty zobaczysz, jakie to uczucie? – zaproponował. Wyciągnął różdżkę i zrobił to samo, co na szkolnym boisku. Wepchnął obie różdżki do jej dłoni i splótł jej palce ze swoimi.

– Ymmmm – mruknęła z powątpiewaniem.

– Ach, więc ostatnim razem nic ci nie umknęło. A ja myślałem, że wszystko na nic. Ale nie martw się – zaśmiał się, oplatając ją swoimi ramionami. – Tym razem będę łagodny. – Zanim miała okazję odpowiedzieć, rzucił: – _Expulso!_

Miała wrażenie, jakby ktoś ściągnął niewielką, elastyczną taśmę w jej klatce piersiowej, kiedy czar opuścił ich zespolone różdżki. Waza roztrzaskała się na milion kawałków i te kawałki rozprysnęły się po podłodze w promieniu pięciu metrów od piedestału. Chwilę później kawałki poderwały się w powietrze i ponownie złożyły w wazę.

– Jeśli jednak działałbym pod wpływem emocji, dajmy na to złości – wyjaśnił Voldemort – to mogłoby być odczuwane w ten sposób: _Expulso!_

Wstrząśnięta, złapała go za ramię, ale tym razem się nie przewróciła. To nie było tak wysysające jak ostatnio. Waza, z drugiej strony, została całkowicie zniszczona. Odłamki szkła zderzyły się z barierami, udowadniając ich wydajność. Hermiona zastanowiła się, dlaczego nic nie znalazło się w jego zasięgu. Spojrzała na piedestał, ale nie zaczynała się żadne rekonstrukcja.

– Poczułaś różnicę? – zapytał raczej niepotrzebnie.

– Nie, nie bardzo – odparła sarkastycznie.

– Ach, w tym przypadku…

– Nie, nie – zawołała pospiesznie. – Załapałam.

– Jesteś pewna? – zapytał irytującym tonem, wykonując świszczące ruchy różdżkami w ich połączonych dłoniach. – Byłbym niezwykle rad, mogąc pokazać ci raz jeszcze.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby! Łapię to. Podstawowym i najważniejszym elementem rzucania zaklęć jest osoba wykonująca czar – jego czy jej emocje są przyczyną różnych wyników tego samego działania.

– W istocie. Ty i wszystko w tobie – nie tylko emocje, ponieważ również twoja kondycja fizyczna, koncentracja, poziom umiejętności, mocy, wiary w siebie i tak dalej – to wszystko określa stopień kontroli, którą jesteś w stanie uzyskać podczas rzucania zaklęć.

– Więc to dlatego dana osoba jest w stanie dwa razy rzucić to samo zaklęcie z zupełnie różnymi wynikami – powiedziała Hermiona, myśląc o Neville'u. Jego nierówne osiągnięcia zastanawiały ją już od jakiegoś czasu.

– Tak, to najczęściej pomijany czynnik podczas rzucania zaklęć.

– Ponieważ to jest tak oczywiste – dodała Hermiona. – Nikt się nad tym nie zastanawia. Jeśli coś nie działa tak jak powinno, przyglądamy się samemu zaklęciu, jego wynikowi, sposobowi wypowiadania słów, ruchowi różdżki czy nadgarstka, ale nie oceniamy samych siebie. Siebie bierze się za stałą, za pewnik.

– Dokładnie – powiedział z aprobatą, całując ją w czubek głowy. – Teraz, nim w ogóle zaczniemy sprawdzać i oceniać twoje umiejętności w rzucania zaklęć, naprawdę musimy popracować nad Oklumencją przeciw pierwszemu szczeblowi Legilimencji. Jutro chcę przejść do drugiego stopnia Legilimencji, więc lepiej niech zobaczę dziś jakieś postępy – zagroził, obracając ją, by na niego spojrzała.

_Jeny, bardzo zachęcające._

– Granger – ostrzegł ją.

_Dobra. Raz, dwa, trzy._

Hermiona była pewna, że już nigdy nie spojrzy na żadną liczbę w ten sam sposób.


	13. Rozdział 13

Betowała Pearlady.

**Rozdział 13**

Miała pięć lat i jej mama krzyczała, ponieważ zabawki, którymi się bawiła, zaczęły same poruszać się po pokoju. Miała dwanaście lat i okłamywała profesor McGonnagal w sprawie incydentu z trollem, chcąc, by Harry i Ron uniknęli kary. Miała czternaście lat i przerzucała łańcuch zmieniacza czasu przez szyję Harry'ego. Miała piętnaście lat i ze strachem spoglądała przez palce, kiedy Harry'emu znów udało się uniknąć smoczego ognia.

– Wiem! Wiem! – krzyknęła, z trudem łapiąc powietrze, świadoma tego, że zawiodła po raz tysięczny.

Znów była na czworakach. Miała wrażenie, jakby ktoś, chcąc uzyskać łatwy dostęp do jej wspomnień, potraktował jej czaszkę ogromnym młotem. Pulsujący ból głowy sprawił, że przyłożyła do niej dłonie i usiadła na kolanach.

– Nie starasz się wystarczająco mocno – powiedział Voldemort, uderzając różdżką o otwartą dłoń.

– Staram się – powiedziała niezadowolona. Naprawdę, śmiał narzekać, siedząc na tyłku w wygodnym fotelu.

– Starasz się? – zadrwił, wstając. – To jakim cudem jestem w stanie oglądać te wszystkie urocze wspomnienia? Ani razu nie użyłaś różdżki, żeby się obronić. Co mówiliśmy o drugim szczeblu Legilimencji? – Zatrzymał się naprzeciw niej i wysyczał: – Czekam na twoją odpowiedź, Granger.

Przełknęła ślinę, odjęła dłonie od skroni i spojrzała ze złością na górującą nad nią postać.

– Mówiliśmy, że poza powstrzymaniem ataku przy pomocy własnej klątwy, normalnie istnieją dwie, choć w moim przypadku trzy metody zatrzymania ataku Legilimencji – wypowiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Przykucnął.

– Trzy lub cztery metody w sumie i ty – ukuł ją w ramię różdżką – nie wykorzystujesz – kolejne ukłucie – żadnej z nich – ostateczne ukłucie.

– Cóż, spróbuj się skoncentrować, kiedy zaraz wybuchnie ci głowa – warknęła Hermiona.

– Twój umysł nie byłby w takim stanie, gdybyś próbowała mnie powstrzymać – wysyczał.

– No tak, rzecz jasna to jest tylko moja wina. Głupia ja, licząca na to, że Lord Voldemort mógłby poczuć się choć w części odpowiedzialny.

Wiedziała, że przesadziła, jeszcze zanim jego dłonie zacisnęły się wokół jej szyi, ale niewiele się przejęła. Bolała ją głowa, była wykończona, znowu zawiodła, co oznaczało, że będzie tkwić tu wiecznie, a na dodatek wkurzało ją jego zachowanie.

– No dalej, uduś mnie.

Jego oczy błysnęły.

Hermiona zaśmiała się.

Palce wokół jej szyi zacisnęły się, ale Hermiona śmiała się głośniej i głośniej. Zamieniło się w to dziki, nieznośny rechot. Wyśmiewała go. Zacisnął palce, przyprawiając ją o kaszel. Jej brązowe oczy zwróciły się ku niemu z mściwym błyskiem.

– Nie możesz – kaszlnęła radośnie – boisz się – kaszlnięcie – ich. – Kolejny haust powietrza i zaczęła wydawać z siebie naprawdę irytujące, przypominające gdakanie kury dźwięki.

Rzucił ją brutalnie na ziemię i oddalił się. Stojąc w odległości paru stóp, odwrócił się i wycelował w nią różdżkę.

– Niech zgadnę. – Czknęła w radosnym uniesieniu. –_ Crucio?_ – Niemal histeryczny śmiech opuścił jej usta i dalej wiła się na podłodze, nie spostrzegając, że jej różdżkę opuściło jasne światło.

Lord Voldemort zmrużył oczy, śledząc bieg klątwy z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. Jego furia zniknęła bezzwłocznie, kiedy lustro wiszące nad komodą z głośnym brzękiem rozbiło się na milion kawałków, a potem runęło na posadzkę, zabierając ze sobą kawałek ściany. Uszkodziła wzmocnioną zabezpieczeniami ścianę! Widok potężnego uderzenia wyprodukowanego przez Hermionę Cruciatusa wprawił go w stan triumfalnego uniesienia.

Zaskoczona hałasem Hermiona uniosła wzrok i twarz poplamioną pozostałościami łez, które obficie popłynęły po jej policzkach podczas ataku śmiechu.

– Och, czyżby to lustro było teraz winne?

Jego osobliwą twarz ozdobił szeroki uśmiech. Wyprodukowanie w pełni ukształtowanego Cruciatusa wymagało odpowiedniej ilości ciemności w rzucającej go osobie. Ale by ktoś mógł przebić się przez _jego_ zabezpieczenia… Cóż, powiedzmy, że był wniebowzięty.

– Być może – odparł zagadkowo, nie wyprowadzając jej z błędu co do tego, kto naprawdę zniszczył lustro. – Kontynuujmy. Przygotuj się – ostrzegł, kierując na nią swoją różdżkę.

Zamarła.

– _Legilimens_ – rzucił.

Mgła przesłoniła jej wizję i otumaniła umysł. Przemknęły błyski wspomnień, jak w czasie przewijania filmu, ale bez wyraźnego kierunku.

Miała dwanaście lat i rozwiązywała eliksirową zagadkę Snape'a, by Harry mógł zdobyć Kamień Filozoficzny. Miała trzynaście lat i podekscytowana tym, że rozwiązała tajemnicę, bez zastanowienia wyrywała z książki stronę zawierającą informację o bazyliszku. Miała czternaście lat i przeklęła ogromnego żuka na parapecie w skrzydle szpitalnym, po czym wrzuciła go do słoika i wypadła stamtąd, chichocząc w najlepsze.

Znów podłoga okazała się jej najlepszą towarzyszką. Leżała na boku, zwinięta w kłębek i pozbawiona tchu. Jej dłonie powędrowały do pulsującej boleśnie głowy. Nie miała wątpliwości, że nie była odpowiedzialna za koniec cholernego zaklęcia. Tym razem nawet nie przygotowała się na to, że je rzuci. Szykowała się raczej na uderzenie Cruciatusa.

– O co chodziło z tym żukiem? – zapytał Voldemort z ciekawością.

Obrócił się, by spojrzeć jej w twarz, kiedy próbowała usiąść i złapać oddech. Szybko spuściła wzrok.

– O nic – odparła, myśląc gorączkowo. Uniósł jej podbródek.

_Cholera. Jeden, dwa, trzy. Rita była jej sekretem. Cztery, pięć, sześć._

– Ach, znaczniej lepiej – zauważył. – Wreszcie jakiś postęp, ponieważ nie mogłem pojąć, co widzę. Mimo to twoja obrona przeciw drugiemu szczeblowi Legilimencji wciąż pozostawia wiele do życzenia, a ponieważ jest to najbardziej powszechna forma ataku – urwał, zamyśliwszy się. – Jakiej obrony spróbowałaś tym razem?

Hermiona przygryzła wargę. Nie próbowała żadnej.

Jęknął.

– Granger…

– Oczekiwałam, że trafi mnie coś innego – powiedziała łagodnie i zamrugała, chcąc odzyskać ostrość widzenia. – Dlaczego wszystko wiruje?

Lord Voldemort przechylił głowę.

– Być może potrzebujesz przerwy. Wrócimy do…

– Nie, nie! – krzyknęła. Potrzebowała się tego nauczyć. Zwariuje, jeśli będzie musiała dłużej tkwić w tym obrzydliwym, różowym pokoju. – Nie, proszę, mogę to zrobić. Muszę to zrobić.

Potarł czoło i westchnął.

– Nie będzie z ciebie żadnego użytku dla nikogo, jeśli twój umysł przestanie działać, Hermiono. Wznowimy ćwiczenia za godzinę. W tej chwili powinnaś zaopatrzyć swój organizm w płyny – najlepiej izotoniczne – oraz jedzenie.

– Ale… ale… – sprzeciwiła się.

– A kiedy będziesz jadła i piła, ponownie przedyskutujemy teorię. Być może uda nam się odnaleźć przyczynę, dla której nie jesteś w stanie wykazać się nawet śladową obroną wobec drugiego szczebla Legilimencji, podczas gdy przy pierwszym szczeblu szło ci tak dobrze.

Złapała wyciągniętą przed jej twarzą dłoń i Voldemort podciągnął ją na nogi. Hermiona zachwiała się i, by utrzymać pion, chwyciła się szat na jego torsie. Zamarł. Stał nagle sztywny jak kłoda, nienawykły do ludzi dotykających go z własnej woli.

– Ups, jest gorzej niż myślałam – wymamrotała Hermiona, opierając się czołem o jego klatkę piersiową. – Myślę, że masz rację. Potrzebuję przerwy.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i wyprostowała się. Ostrożnie puściła go, sprawdziła, czy może sama stać i powoli podeszła do biurka z krzesłem. Ta cała Oklumencja tak bardzo jej nie leżała... Na Merlina, dobrze pamiętała, jak radziła Harry'emu: _„Dumbledore nie chce, byś miał jakiekolwiek sny o tym korytarzu, inaczej nie poprosiłby profesora Snape'a, by uczył cię Oklumencji. Musisz po prostu trochę więcej popracować."_

Musisz po prostu trochę więcej popracować… Jęknęła. Jakby to było nic wielkiego, drobiazg, tylko popracuj trochę więcej. Cholerka, wisiała Harry'emu przeprosiny, może nowa miotła mogłaby być odpowiednim zadośćuczynieniem. Powoli usiadła na krześle i uniosła wzrok, by spostrzec, że Lord Voldemort wciąż nieruchomo stoi w tym samym miejscu.

– Myślałam, że to nie uderzy mnie tak mocno – mruknęła. – Ze względu na mój dziwny umysł i tak dalej.

– Bo nie uderzyło – odparł łagodnie Voldemort, rozkojarzony. – W porównaniu z moimi pozostałymi ofiarami twoje symptomy są łagodne.

_Łagodne? Łagodne! Dobra, skreślić tę miotłę. Wisiała Harry'emu cały stadiom z jego własną drużyną._

**Trzask!**

W komnacie aportowała się Nebi, sowa pocztowa Opiekunów. Wyciągnęła łapkę do Lorda Voldemorta. Zerknął na kopertę.

„Tom Riddle"

Wcale nie poprawiał mu humoru widok tego imienia wykreślonego na papierze bardzo znajomym pismem. Wyrwał kopertę z łapki ptaka i otworzył ją.

Niezadowolona sowa podleciała do Hermiony, usiadła jej na ramieniu i posmyrała piórkami po policzku.

– No już dobrze, dobrze – zaśmiała się Hermiona. – Daj mi chwilkę.

Podniosła talerz ze stołu i powiedziała:

– Martwa mysz i sowie przekąski.

Podekscytowana sowa podskoczyła na jej ramieniu, łopocząc skrzydłami w oczekiwaniu na to, aż Hermiona umieści talerz na podłodze. Sekundę później bardzo szczęśliwa sowa zabrała się za jedzenie.

W międzyczasie „Tom Riddle" przeczytał swój list.

_Drogi Tomie,_

_Hermiona Granger jest oczekiwana u państwa Weasleyów za cztery dni od dziś. Zważywszy, że zostało to ustalone już jakiś czas temu oraz przez wzgląd na potrzebę utrzymania w sekrecie kandydatury panny Granger, jak i istnienia samej Rady Czternastu, ufam, że zrozumiesz konieczność dotrzymania przez nią wcześniejszych zobowiązań. Przedsięwziąłem niezbędne środki, by przetransportować ją do bezpiecznej lokacji w Leeds, Yorkshire, o godzinie 11:09 przed południem. Proszę, potwierdź miejsce spotkania, czas i dzień. _

_Z poważaniem,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Przez jego ciało przeszedł widoczny dreszcz, kiedy starał się zapanować nad rosnącym w nim gniewem. Zgniótł pergamin, powoli zamykając na nim swoją pięść. Albus Dumbledore, zawsze Albus Dumbledore. Kiedykolwiek napotykał na przeszkodę na swojej drodze ku potędze, te niebieskie, błyszczące oczy miały z tym coś wspólnego. Musiał coś z nim zrobić, znaleźć sposób na pozbycie się tego wrzodu na tyłku. Najlepiej prędzej niż później, a z pewnością przed przejęciem Ministerstwa, które zaplanował na przyszłe wakacje.

Oddychając ciężko, machnął różdżką ku zbitemu lustru. Kawałki szkła wzbiły się w powietrze i uformowały z powrotem w nieskazitelną taflę. Wraz z kolejnym czarem naprawiona została dziura w ścianie, gwoździe wróciły na swoje miejsce i z odgłosem przypominającym kliknięcie zawisło na nich uszkodzone wcześniej lustro, kiedy żelazne zaczepy na jego tyle zetknęły się ze stalowymi gwoździami. Jakby pogrążony w transie, powoli odwrócił się i jego wzrok spoczął na wspomnianej dziewczynie. Hermiona obserwowała go z ostrożnością wypisaną na twarzy. Siedziała sztywno, nawet nie drgnąwszy. Miał mniej niż cztery dni, by nauczyć ją Oklumencji przeciwko drugiemu i trzeciemu szczeblowi Legilimencji. To nie było niemożliwe, był w końcu doskonałym nauczycielem, ale jednak… cztery dni mogły nie wystarczyć, jeśli stary dureń nie powstrzyma się przed niczym.

– Zapoznaj się jeszcze raz z teorią – rozkazał zimno. – Muszę się czymś zająć.

Gwałtownie aportował się z pomieszczenia.

Hermiona i Nebi spojrzały na siebie.

– Profesor Dumbledore? – zapytała rozbawiona.

Nebi potwierdziła przeciągłym huknięciem. Mała włochatka skończyła swój lunch, po czym zniknęła. Prychając, Hermiona podniosła kolejny talerz, by dla siebie też zdobyć coś do jedzenia.

~o~o~o~

Lord Voldemort nie wrócił tego popołudnia. Poczytała trochę o Oklumencji i powróciła do niestrudzonej pracy nad esejem. Później nagrodziła się za swój wysiłek długim, gorącym i uspokajającym prysznicem. Kiedy wyszła z łazienki w granatowej szacie kąpielowej, wciąż osuszając ręcznikiem włosy, spostrzegła, że ma towarzystwo, w dodatku mnogie. Obecność Lorda Voldemorta nie była niespodzianką, ale tego drugiego osobnika nie miała jeszcze przyjemności spotkać. Był starym człowiekiem, w wyraźnie nie najlepszej kondycji – wątły, sama skóra i kości, do tego długie, potargane, siwe włosy i głęboko zapadnięte oczy. Odziany był w czarną, postrzępioną szatę. Kiedy ją zobaczył, zaśmiał się drwiąco.

– Jesteś zbyt pewien siebie, Tom – burknął, ukazując Hermionie dentystyczny koszmar jej rodziców – niemal pozbawione zębów usta. – Nie ma takiej opcji.

– A jednak będziesz musiał przyznać mi rację – odparł zimno Lord Voldemort, zakładając ręce na siebie.

– W porządku, daj mi swoją różdżkę – powiedział nierozpoznany mężczyzna, bezczelnie wyciągając dłoń ku Voldemortowi.

Hermiona uniosła brew. I co, uszło mu to na sucho? Żadnych Cruciatusów?

– W twoich snach – odparł Czarny Pan, prychając.

– Jeśli mam uwierzyć w twoje zapewnienia, że szlama jest zdolna do tak daleko idącego szufladkowania umysłu, będziesz musiał.

– Poradzisz sobie – odparł krótko Voldemort.

– Nie, jeśli mam to sprawdzić, muszę być dokładny i do tego niezbędna będzie mi różdżka.

– Nie dostaniesz jej, Gellercie, więc bierz się do roboty.

– Dobrze, w takim razie daj mi jej różdżkę – powiedział Gellert, ponownie wyciągając ku niemu rękę. Kiedy nic się w niej nie znalazło, odwrócił się ku Voldemortowi. – Posłuchaj, poprosiłeś mnie o obecność. Nie jest moim problemem to, że Albus nie wierzy w słowo, które wychodzi z twoich nienagannie produkujących kłamstwa ust.

– Poproś ją – powiedział Voldemort, skinając głową w kierunku dziewczyny.

Gellertowi opadła szczęka. Popatrzył to na Hermionę to na Voldemort w czystym zdumieniu.

– Pozwoliłeś jej mieć tu różdżkę? – wysyczał Gellert z niedowierzaniem do Lorda Voldemorta, który uśmiechał się do niego z wyższością. – Pogięło cię? Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś uważał na Albusa i jego knu… – Nabrał głęboko powietrze i uniósł bezradnie ręce. – Och, dlaczego w ogóle się kłopoczę? – Potrząsnął głową i zwrócił się ku Hermionie. – Daj mi swoją różdżkę – rozkazał.

Jednakże Hermiona również nie uważała, by to był zbyt dobry i rozsądny pomysł. Nie wspominając, że żądanie różdżki od osoby, której nawet się nie przedstawiło, wydawało jej się znacznym brakiem taktu. Ujrzała, jak usta Lorda Voldemorta wyginają się, kiedy nie uczyniła nic, by wypełnić żądanie mężczyzny. Zmartwiona, spojrzała na obu: Lorda Voldemorta i Gellerta Jakiegośtam. Biorąc pod uwagę wiek mężczyzny, jego zachowanie i oryginalne nazewnictwo, nie miała wątpliwości, że to Jakiśtam powinno zostać zastąpione przez Grindelwald. Nikt nie nazywał tak dzieci, odkąd ten się pojawił.

Wspaniale, wprost bajecznie. Naprawdę nie miałaby nic przeciwko długiej, poważnej rozmowie z losem. Czy nie dosyć, że miała do czynienia z jednym z nich? Musiała dostać drugiego na dokładkę?

A co więcej, czy Grindelwald nie powinien tkwić w Nurmengardzie? Cóż, potrzebował czyjejś różdżki, ponieważ więźniom nie wolno było ich posiadać. Czy Voldemort wydostał go z więzienia?

_Nie, rywal nie był mu potrzebny._

Może też był Opiekunem? Wobec tego: jak wielu czarnoksiężników zasiadało w Radzie? Nie, nieważne, _zostaw to, Hermiono,_ nie było potrzeby teraz się tego dowiadywać. Ostatnio dowiadywała się o wszystkim w dość nieprzyjemny sposób i w tej chwili naprawdę nie miała ochoty wiedzieć, co jeszcze szykuje jej los. Wystarczy.

– Posłuchaj, dziewczynko, nie mam całego dnia. Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd liczyłem cegły na mojej ścianie, więc… bądź łaskawa mi ją dać – rozkazał Gellert, wyciągając ku niej rękę.

Spojrzała pytająco na Lorda Voldemorta. W milczeniu skinął głową w kierunku Grindelwalda, wskazując jej, co ma zrobić. Hermiona westchnęła i wydobyła różdżkę z kieszeni stroju. Kiedy wyciągnęła ją ku Gellertowi, nie mogła kątem oka nie spostrzec, że Lord Voldemort wyciągnął jednocześnie własną różdżkę, zachowując rozważny dystans między nim a drugim mężczyzną. Nie wspominając o tym, jak znacząco zmieniła się jego postawa. Zobaczyła gotowość do działania, jakiej wcześniej nie wykazywał, nawet podczas pojedynku z Aurorami na szkolnym placu zabaw. Nie napawało jej to otuchą w związku z tym, co miała zrobić.

Gellert zabrał jej różdżkę, zanim zdołała choćby cofnąć dłoń. Zważył ją i obrócił w dłoni, by wykonać kilka próbnych ruchów nadgarstkiem.

– Winorośl z włóknem ze smoczego serca – wypowiedział bez tchu. – Niesforna i nieco zbyt giętka jak na mój gust, ale będzie musiała wystarczyć. _Incendio! _– rzucił w kierunku kwiecistych draperii łóżka.

Stanęły w płomieniach i po chwili nie pozostało po nich nic poza popiołem. Co ważne, prócz tego łóżko było nienaruszone. Gellert uśmiechnął się, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.

– Okropne zasłony – skomentował. – Tylko na to czekały.

– Zapomniałeś o pokryciach żyrandoli – zauważyła sucho Hermiona.

Zajął się nimi bez namysłu.

– Jeśli już skończyłeś ze zmianą wystroju… – mruknął Voldemort, z wyraźną irytacją w głosie.

– Nie bardzo – powiedział Gellert, rozglądając się wokół i wzdrygając w przesadny sposób. – Ale w tym miejscu mogłoby mi to zająć całą nieskończoność. Moja rada: spal to do fundamentów i zacznij od nowa – powiedział Voldemortowi, po czym odwrócił się do Hermiony. – Przekonajmy się, czy jest prawdą to, co on mówi o twoich umiejętnościach.

Mimowolnie cofnęła się o krok, kiedy została w nią wymierzona jej własna, cholerna różdżka.

– Żadnego drugiego i trzeciego stopnia Legilimencji – ostrzegł go Voldemort. – Albo będę musiał upewnić się, że moja praktykantka nie umrze, a zrobię to, zabijając cię.

Gellert, zaskoczony, odwrócił głowę.

– Czy to nie jest zbyt daleko idąca interpretacja reguł? Śmierć mózgu nie równa się faktycznej śmierci. Wątpię w to, by statut miał zezwolić ci na zabicie Opiekuna w takim przypadku.

– Chcesz się przekonać? – zapytał Voldemort, uśmiechając się paskudnie. – Nie krępuj się. Osobiście uważam, że mam bardzo wiele racji, twierdząc, że śmierć mózgu równa się prawdziwej śmierci. Skoro moim obowiązkiem jest bronić moją praktykantkę przed tak paskudnym losem, gwarantuję, że jeśli spostrzegę jeden ruch, który choć trochę przypominał będzie jakikolwiek atak Legilimencji, będziesz miał szansę przekonać się, jak bardzo jestem obowiązkowy. Tak czy owak, mój przyjacielu, musisz zdecydować, czy chcesz ryzykować życiem. Przypominam sobie bowiem historię Peverella, który zapobiegł śmierci własnej praktykantki, zabijając jednego z Opiekunów w sytuacji, którą ta bardzo przypomina.

Gellert warknął i odwrócił się do Hermiony, marszcząc brwi.

– Dobrze, żadnych bezpośrednich form Legilimencji. Ale jeśli mam używać tylko pierwszego stopnia, jest tylko jeden sposób, by szybko sprawdzić, czy mówisz prawdę. _Crucio! _– rzucił Gellert.

Tak jak poprzednio, miała wrażenie jakby rozżarzone noże rozcinały jednocześnie każdy cal jej ciała. Krzycząc, upadła na ziemię. Złapała się za brzuch, mając wrażenie, jakby był rozpruwany.

_Wspaniale, Granger, po prostu daj swoją różdżkę najbliższemu czarnoksiężnikowi. Bez obaw, nie stanie się nic złego._

Słysząc jej sarkastyczny komentarz, Gellert zachichotał, podczas gdy Hermiona wiła się i rzucała po podłodze. Ręcznik zwinięty wokół jej włosów, rozwinął się. Jej szlafrok okręcił się wokół jej nóg, a jego sznurek poluzował się niebezpiecznie.

– Myślę, że to wystarczy, Gellercie – powiedział spokojnie Voldemort, ledwie słyszalnie przy jej głośnych, agonalnych krzykach.

_Tak, nie mogłaby zgodzić się bardziej. Boże, potrzebowała transportu do świętego Munga. Zgadzała się z Lordem Voldemortem. Żadnego ciastka dzisiaj._

– Gellercie – ostrzegł go Voldemort, podnosząc głos. – Słyszałeś dziewczynę. Masz swoją odpowiedź.

Gellert spuścił głowę i westchnął, opuszczając różdżkę.

– Wydaje się, że brakuje mi praktyki. Zaniedbałem się z moimi klątwami.

_Och, biedactwo._

Hermiona nabrała głęboko powietrza, na powrót okryła się szatą i głęboko zawstydzona, drżącymi rękami zawiązała sznurek. Na szczęście żaden z obecnych czarodziejów nie wydawał się w jakikolwiek sposób zauważać jej przejściową, połowiczną nagość.

– I? – zapytał Voldemort.

– Niech będzie – powiedział Gellert, brzmiąc nieco gorzko. – Pomówię o tym z Albusem. – Gellert schował różdżkę, odwrócił się i podszedł do Voldemorta, by wyszeptać: – To jest kolejny dowód na to, że mam rację, twierdząc, że powinieneś przestać robić z siebie durnia, zajmując się tą dziewczyną. Skończ z tym, nim posadzisz ją na wolnym miejscu w cholernej Radzie. Wystarczy nam trzech protegowanych Albusa, nie ma potrzeby dodawać kolejnego do kolekcji.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

– Masz prawo do własnej opinii, Gellercie.

– Co znaczy, że się ze mną nie zgadzasz! – Gellert wydobył z siebie lekceważące prychnięcie, po czym udał się do wyjścia. – Powiadomię Albusa, by nie używał pełnej mocy Legilimencji na dziewczynie, ale ty musisz zacząć używać mózgu.

– Gellercie? – zapytał słodko Voldemort.

– Co? – warknął Gellert, obracając się w drzwiach.

– Czy aby o czymś nie zapominasz?

Klamka wyleciała z ręki starszego czarodzieja i drzwi zatrzasnęły mu się przed nosem. Rozbłysło światło, co jasno wskazywało, że na miejsce wskoczyła dodatkowa bariera. Lord Voldemort skierował na niego różdżkę. Gellert spojrzał wilkiem w jego kierunku, wyraźnie nabierając gotowości do działania.

Hermiona domyśliła się, że właśnie nastał dobry czas, by znaleźć się gdzie indziej, więc po cichu przesunęła się na pupie do tyłu, aż dotarła do biurka i nie mogła posunąć się dalej. Uskoczyła więc na bok, szukając schronienia za nieco solidniej wyglądającym łóżkiem. Jeśli miałby zagrozić jej tu czyjś atak, zawsze może się pod nim schować. Choć, szczerze powiedziawszy, księżyc mógłby nie być wystarczająco odległym miejscem, by zapewnić jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa, jeśli tych dwóch zaczęłoby się pojedynkować.

Przez sekundę Grindelwald wydawał się rozważać w myślach swoje możliwości, ale kiedy Lord Voldemort wykonał nieznaczny ruch nadgarstkiem, bez namysłu uniósł ręce w geście poddania się. W końcu ta różdżka nie należała do niego. No i znajdowała się w kieszeni, kiedy Lord Voldemort już swoją w niego celował. I bardzo dawno nie brał udziału w żadnym pojedynku. Tom Marvolo Riddle nie był osobą, z którą mógłby chcieć przypomnieć sobie, „jak to się robi".

– Hola, kolego – wymamrotał Gellert.

Pogrzebał ręką w kieszeni, aż wyciągnął z niej różdżkę Hermiony.

– No co? – Wzruszył ramionami. – Warto było spróbować.

Rzucił różdżkę Hermionie, która siedziała teraz za łóżkiem, ledwo wyglądając zza krawędzi.

– Tylko dwa słówka – poradził jej Gellert, kiedy pochwyciła ją i się podniosła. – Wymawia się Ke-daaah-vra, a nie Ked-avraaah; a potem wszyscy będziemy dziękować ci z głębi naszych serc. Gwarantuję, że to zadziała. Z tego, co widziałem, jesteś wystarczająco potężna, by wyprodukować w pełni działającą klątwę.

– Skończyłeś już? – zapytał rozbawiony Voldemort. Machnął różdżką, znosząc dodatkowo wzniesione zabezpieczenia.

– Teraz tak – dodał radośnie Gellert, odwracając się. – Poczekaj, aż się do ciebie odwróci plecami! – Usłyszała, jak krzyczy z korytarza, chwilę zanim zabezpieczenia wskoczyły na swoje miejsce i drzwi się zamknęły.

W komnacie zapadła długa, niezręczna cisza.

– A zatem – powiedział Voldemort spokojnym tonem głosu, przerywając ciszę. – Przynajmniej masz na tyle rozumu, by poszukać schronienia. Wreszcie coś, czego nie muszę cię uczyć.

Podszedł do niej i wykonał niewielki ruch nadgarstka. Zgubiony przez nią ręcznik podleciał do jego ręki. Podał go jej, kiedy wyprostowała się w końcu, wspomagając się łóżkiem. Przez ułamek sekundy patrzyła na niego, zaskoczona, potem przyjęła ręcznik.

– Dzięki – wyszeptała, potrząsając nim parę razy, by otrzepać go z drobinek kurzu, i z powrotem zawinęła go wokół głowy.

– Nie ma za co – powiedział Voldemort, by dodać: – Nie chciałbym znów być odpowiedzialny za tak przerażające włosowe zdarzenie na twojej głowie.

Prychnął.

Hermionie opadła szczęka ze zdziwienia.

– Zabawne – mruknęła w końcu, potrząsając głową.

– Wydaje się, że nasz czas na nauczenie cię obrony przeciw drugiemu stopniowi Legilimencji został znacząco ograniczony. Gellert załatwi to, byśmy nie musieli się martwić, że Dumbledore spróbuje na tobie trzeciego stopnia ataku lub rozległego drugiego stopnia, ale pewnie sprawdzi twój umysł jego łagodną wersją, kiedy udasz się do Weasleyów za trzy dni, co znaczy, że…

Hermiona nie usłyszała reszty jego słów. Za trzy dni miała być u Weasleyów? Że niby nie spędzi tu całej wieczności? Jej!

– Granger.

O, chwała Rowenie. Zobaczy Rona i jego rodziców, i Ginny, i Freda, i George'a. A może Harry też już tam będzie? Tylko co z jej zadaniem? Jeszcze nawet nie zdołała zarysować wszystkich podstaw, nie wspominając o bardziej…

Ktoś złapał ją za ramiona i mocno nią potrząsnął.

– Granger!

– Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się.

– Jeśli za trzy dni nie będę zadowolony z twoich umiejętności okludowania swojego umysłu, Dumbledore nie doczeka się ciebie na miejscu spotkania. I nie obchodzi mnie, ilu Opiekunów będzie wkurzonych tym, że cię tu trzymam. Ja uznam to za dodatkowy bonus. Czy to jasne, Hermiono? – zagroził.

Skrzywiła się.

– Skoro jestem w tym zupełnie do niczego… – zaczęła.

– Tak, jeśli o to chodzi, uznałem, że może podeszliśmy do tego od złej strony. Wiesz, z czym się wiążą odpowiednie sposoby obrony, ale by lepiej zrozumieć, jak działają, powinnaś poznać je w praktyce. Wyciągnij różdżkę – rozkazał, odsuwając się.

Do licha, dopiero co wzięła prysznic przed pójściem do łóżka. Gdyby wiedziała, że czeka ją jeszcze parę wesołych ataków na jej umysł, nie kłopotałaby się bezużyteczną w tej sytuacji czynnością. Sięgnęła do swojej szaty kąpielowej i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Voldemort wskazał jej, by odsunęła się od łóżka i zajęła pozycję bardziej pośrodku pokoju. Kiedy stała kilka stóp przed nim, zatrzymał ją dłonią.

– Dobrze – powiedział. – Kiedy teraz rzucisz zaklęcie Legilimencji, najpierw musisz postarać się o nawiązanie ze mną kontaktu wzrokowego. Ważne jest również, byś skupiła swój umysł na moim, to zapewni ci wgląd. Kiedy twój umysł zaczynają zalewać czyjeś wspomnienia, potrzebna jest duża koncentracja, Chwila wahania po twojej stronie i bez trudu zablokuję cię i odrzucę. – Przerwał, widząc jej minę. – Coś nie tak, Granger?

– Chcesz – powiedziała, przykładając w niedowierzaniu rękę do piersi – bym użyła na tobie Legilimencji? – zapytała, patrząc na niego, jakby właśnie świat stanął na głowie.

– Cieszę się, że łapiesz tak szybko – odparł lekko.

Hermiona wybałuszyła oczy.

– Ale… ale…

Tak się złożyło, że nie wydawało jej się to najbardziej bezpieczną i rozsądną rzeczą, o jakiej słyszała. Nie, przy tym zdecydowanie mogła oberwać rykoszetem.

– Ale co? – zapytał, uśmiechając się, jakby dobrze wiedział, dlaczego nie podskakuje w górę i dół w związku z tą pozorną szansą na odegranie się.

Wyrzuciła w górę ręce.

– No cóż, myślę, że jeden Cruciatus na dzień mi wystarczy, dziękuję bardzo.

Wyszczerzył zęby, ukłonił się nieznacznie i powiedział:

– Masz słowo Lorda Voldemorta, że nie spotka cię żadna kara za wspomnienia, które mogłabyś wyłapać.

– A-haaa – mruknęła niechętnie Hermiona, nie dowierzając.

– Poza tym, to jest twoja pierwsza próba Legilimencji, a ja mam za sobą lata praktyki w okludowaniu umysłu. Zobaczysz tylko to, czym zechcę się podzielić. Zapamiętaj więc, że odpowiednią inkantacją jest: Leee-giliii-mens. Powtórz, proszę.

– Leee-giliii-mens – powtórzyła perfekcyjnie Hermiona.

– Dobrze. Pamiętaj, by wpierw nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy. Skoncentruj się i skup na wspomnieniach. Na początku spróbuj zrozumieć, co widzisz. Zapewnię ci dostęp i przećwiczymy później każdy ze sposobów obrony.

Hermiona uniosła różdżkę, odpływając wzrokiem na bok.

– Więcej pewności siebie – powiedział Voldemort. – Skup się.

Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko, nawiązała kontakt wzrokowy, skoncentrowała się, poruszyła nadgarstkiem i rzuciła:

– _Legilimens!_

Przed jej oczyma uformowało się coś w rodzaju lejka, który wciągnął ją do środka. Zaczęły napływać obrazy, migawki tak krótkie, że nie mogła ich pojąć.

– Skoncentruj się, Hermiono – usłyszała w tyle umysłu jego głos. – Skup się na jednym z przepływających obrazów.

Miała skupić się na jednym z nich? Pędziły przecież tak szybko, że nie była w stanie stwierdzić, co przedstawiały. Jak mogła się na nich skupić? Ale czy to nie był Hogwart?

Mrugnęła, przepłynęło więcej obrazów. Hogwart! Mogłaby go bez trudu rozpoznać. Potrzebowała więc wyłapać coś z Hogwartu. Skupiła się na znalezieniu czegoś w mieszaninie, które przepływała przed jej oczyma.

Miał jedenaście lat i siedział na stołku z zakurzoną tiarą na głowie, prowadząc całkowicie pozbawioną znaczenia dyskusję na temat istotności czy raczej nieistotności każdego z pozostałych trzech domów, którymi nie był zainteresowany. Miał dwanaście lat i wślizgiwał się do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, chcąc dowiedzieć się czegoś o Komnacie Tajemnic. Miał czternaście lat i podkradał trochę składników od Slughorna, chcąc uwarzyć coś wysoce nielegalnego. Miał siedemnaście lat i otwierał Komnatę Tajemnic.

Hermiona cofnęła się. Voldemort wzniósł barierę, by ją wypchnąć. To nie było przyjemne doświadczenie. W mgnieniu oka jej umysł został zaatakowany odbiciem jej własnego zaklęcia i mógł wyłapać kilka błysków jej wspomnień.

Miała szesnaście lat i wyjątkowo przerażona leciała na niewidzialnym zwierzęciu. Miała szesnaście lat i rzucała czar Proteana na pieniążki. Miała szesnaście lat i przeklinała statut Armii Dumbledore'a, by kogokolwiek, kto zechciałby ją zdradzić, spotkała przykra niespodzianka. Miała piętnaście lat i poprawiała profesor Umbridge, jako że przeczytała już całą książkę. Miała piętnaście lat i kisła w jakiejś zawszonej dziurze, wypytywana o pergamin, w którym zrobiła dziurę.

– _Protego!_ – rzuciła.

Lord Voldemort zszedł z drogi zaklęcia, upewniając się, że nie trafi go ponownie. Ciąg wspomnień rozpłynął się niezwłocznie. Dysząc ciężko, Hermiona oparła się o biurko. To naprawdę było niesprawiedliwe. Zamieniała się w ofiarę zaklęcia nawet jako atakująca.

– Dużo lepiej – pochwalił ją Lord Voldemort. – Tylko jeden przykład i perfekcyjnie kopiujesz obronę. Spróbujmy raz jeszcze.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki łyk powietrza, potrząsnęła głową, próbując oczyścić ją z myśli i postąpiła naprzód.

– Wpuszczę cię jeszcze raz i wtedy pokażę ci kolejny rodzaj obrony, oczyszczasz swój umysł ze wszystkich myśli, uczuć i emocji, czyniąc je ślepą ścianą dla drugiej osoby. To jest najpowszechniejsza metoda Oklumencji i chyba najbardziej niedorzeczna. Musiałabyś zadziałać jak automat, jeśli chciałabyś, by ci się powiodło i miało to trwać dłuższy czas. Gotowa?

Hermiona przytaknęła.

– Dalej – rozkazał Voldemort.

Wywinęła różdżką i rzuciła:

– _Legilimens!_

Zajęło jej trochę, by wydobyć coś z gonitwy obrazów, ale Hogwart okazał się dobrym punktem zaczepienia.

Miał trzynaście lat i znudzony pojedynkował się ze swoimi debilnymi kolegami, podczas gdy profesor Galatea Merrythought robiła notatki o ich osiągnięciach. Miał piętnaście lat, trzy osoby siedzące przy stole podniosły wzrok, zdziwione jego obecnością. Jego różdżkę opuścił strumień zielonego światła. Miał szesnaście lat i rozmawiał z profesorem Slughornem po wręczeniu mu puszki lukrowanych ananasów…

O, to nie było coś, czym miał ochotę się dzielić. Zszokowany, niezwłocznie wzniósł każdą możliwą barierę. Jego umysł opuścił wszelkie myśli, jego emocje zniknęły, Hermiona natrafiła na ślepą, ceglaną ścianę. Jej zaklęcie odbiło się.

Miała siedem lat i wredne dzieci ciągnęły ją za włosy, chwilę później zniknęli na zawsze. Miała dwanaście lat i pędziła do łazienki po tym, jak usłyszała Rona mówiącego Harry'emu, że nikt jej nie lubi. Miała czternaście lat i doznawała ataku paniki, uświadomiwszy sobie, ile ma jeszcze do zrobienia. Zmieniacz czasu na jej szyi zawirował. Miała piętnaście lat i czuła się nieprzyjemnie niewidzialna, kiedy Ron dyskutował z Harrym, którą ładną dziewczynę mógłby zaprosić na Bal Zimowy. Miała piętnaście lat i całowała Wiktora Kruma w opuszczonym korytarzu…

_O rety! Tym z pewnością nie miała zamiaru się dzielić._

– _Protego!_ – rzuciła Hermiona. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie emocje, które wywoływało to wspomnienie, nie miała pojęcia, jak, do licha, miałaby utworzyć tę ceglaną ścianę, którą dopiero co wzniósł Voldemort.

– Dobrze – powiedział, wbrew jej oczekiwaniom. Kiedy dochodziła do siebie, wyjaśnił: – Nie próbowałaś niemożliwego, czyli „oczyszczenia umysłu ze wszystkich myśli, uczuć i emocji". Skorzystałaś za to z najlepszej znanej ci metody obrony. Musisz znać wszystkie rodzaje obrony, ale nie sądzę, by ten mógł być dla ciebie odpowiedni. Kolejną rzeczą, którą mam zamiar ci pokazać, jest mieszanie ze sobą wspomnień, branie kawałków jednych i wkładanie ich do drugich, ale także używanie wspomnień z historii, które opowiadali ci inni ludzie, albo rzeczy, o których wiedziałaś, że przytrafiły się komu innemu, nawet zwykłych fantazji, które przechowujesz w swoim umyśle, by uczynić z tego dla atakującego jedną wielką, niezrozumiałą mieszaninę.

Zobaczysz, że jest to najbardziej skuteczny sposób obrony przeciw drugiemu stopniowi Legilimencji. Po pierwsze, niemal niemożliwym dla atakującego będzie zrozumienie tego, co widzi i tylko ty będziesz wiedzieć, czy jest to prawdą, czy nie. Po drugie, możesz oszukać atakującego, by myślał, że wcale nie używasz Oklumencji, zwłaszcza jeśli jest to ktoś, kto niewiele o tobie wie. Zarzuci więc atak, myśląc, że pokazujesz mu prawdę.

Dodatkowo, ten rodzaj obrony nie wymaga, byś zamieniła się w robota i wymazała wszystkie swoje emocje, ale musisz zapamiętać, że jeśli poczujesz się zdenerwowana, będziesz musiała odpowiednio sfałszować wspomnienie, by korespondowało z tą emocją. Chciałbym, byś tego spróbowała, kiedy odbije się ku tobie kolejne zaklęcie, dobrze? Żadnych więcej czarów obronnych, chcę, byś wymieszała swoje wspomnienia.

Hermiona przytaknęła.

– Świetnie, zróbmy to raz jeszcze – powiedział Voldemort, wskazując jej, by postąpiła krok naprzód.

Hermiona niejako z irytacją zauważyła, iż wydawał się zupełnie nieporuszony tym, że dopiero co dopuściła się dwóch ataków na jego umysł. Ona czuła się już nieco rozgorączkowana, a nie doświadczyła nawet pełni uderzenia. Zacisnęła zęby, skupiła się raz jeszcze i rzuciła zaklęcie.

Tym razem była dużo szybsza. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego, ale zobaczyła małego chłopca i pochwyciła ten obraz.

Miał dziewięć lat, kiedy huśtawka, na której bujała się Mary, przyspieszyła, wznosząc się coraz wyżej, aż wypadła z mocowań i zderzyła się z ziemią. Miał dziewięć lat i namawiał Dennisa i Amy na nieprawdopodobnie przerażającą i niebezpieczną wędrówkę w dół klifu. Miał dziewięć lat, stał w kolejce z talerzem w drżącej ręce i mówił:

– Proszę pana, ja proszę więcej.*

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. _Nie użył właśnie tego, co myślała, że użył, prawda?_

Wciąż miał dziewięć lat i wędrował przez Londyn, rozmawiając ze swoim nowym przyjacielem, Jackiem Dawkinsem, opowiadającym mu o tym starym panu, Faginie, który mu pomoże.

_Na Merlina – użył._

Miał jedenaście lat i był przydzielany do Gryffindoru. Miał trzynaście lat i ściskał swojego ulubionego nauczyciela, Albusa Dumbledore'a. Miał siedemnaście lat i ratował życie Marcie, w odpowiednim momencie zawracając bazyliszka.

Hermiona krzyknęła z frustracji i opuściła różdżkę.

Głośny śmiech odbił się od ścian. Lord Voldemort zdawał się nad wyraz uradowany swoją małą złośliwością.

– Jak widzisz, ten rodzaj obrony jest najbardziej denerwujący ze wszystkich możliwych – powiedział, nie przestając się śmiać. – Myślisz, że dasz radę, Granger?

– Zgodnie z opiniami niektórych nie powinnam mieć żadnego problemu w byciu denerwującą – warknęła, zirytowana jego nieustającym rechotem. To naprawdę nie było zabawne. Przygryzła wargę. No, może jego obściskiwanie się z Dumbledore'em. Zachichotała. – Więc Gryffindor, tak? – zapytała złośliwie. – Powinnam była wiedzieć. Pasuje ci do oczu.

– W rzeczy samej – odparł, uśmiechając się paskudnie. – Więc co to będzie dla ciebie? – powiedział, unosząc różdżkę.

– Ymmm, daj mi chwilkę – sprzeciwiła się, gorączkowo przeszukując swój umysł w poszukiwaniu czegoś równie denerwującego.

– Nie ma czasu – powiedział Voldemort i rzucił: – _Legilimens!_

Miała jedenaście lat i podchodziła nerwowo do profesor McGonnagal… Obraz rozmył się i McGonnagal zniknęła. Siedziała na stołku i znacznie młodszy profesor Dumbledore umieszczał tiarę na jej głowie.

Voldemort zmarszczył brwi. _Czyżby właśnie zakosiła mu wspomnienie?_

Miała trzynaście lat i znudzona odpierała nędzny atak kolegi, kiedy profesor Merrythought sporządzała notatki.

_Tak, ta mała wiedźma używała przeciw niemu jego własnych wspomnień._

Miała siedemnaście lat i otwierała Komnatę Tajemnic.

_Nie miała jeszcze siedemnastu lat i nie znała mowy wężów. Było to znacznie bardziej rozpraszające niż mógłby się spodziewać._

Miała czternaście lat i ściemniała Slughornowi, by rozstał się z częścią swoich składników.

– Dość! – krzyknął, opuszczając różdżkę.

To była kolej Hermiony, by głośno się śmiać i robiła to bez większego skrępowania. W pewnym momencie Voldemort przerwał jej.

– Cóż, jakkolwiek uciążliwa, to była twoja pierwsza udana próba obrony przeciw drugiemu szczeblowi Legilimencji. Myślę, że to najbardziej odpowiedni moment, by powiedzieć dobranoc. Będziemy kontynuować z samego rana.

– Do-obsz… – czknęła Hermiona.

Usiadła na łóżku, ciesząc się swoją zagrywką jeszcze długo po tym, jak Lord Voldemort zniknął z komnaty.

~o~o~o~

– Obudź się, Granger.

Ktoś nią potrząsnął. Wolałaby, by poszedł męczyć kogoś innego. Tak dobrze jej się spało. Łóżko było takie miękkie. Hermiona jęknęła i przekręciła się na bok. Wtedy lodowata woda wylała się na nią z siłą wodospadu. Gwałtowny strumień uniósł ją z pościeli i wypłynęła z łóżka, krzycząc. Przepłynęła przez cały pokój, aż zderzyła się z komodą. Łokciem.

– Ała!

Leżąc na podłodze, wyglądała jak przemoczony kociak. Pocierała ramię z bolesną miną, podczas gdy woda odpłynęła z pokoju. Lord Voldemort zatrzymał się nad nią i spojrzał w dół z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

– Nie lubię się powtarzać – powiedział i machnął wokół różdżką.

Zwoje, książki i inne przybory do pisania wzniosły się w powietrze. Złapał jej torbę z szafy i zajrzał do środka. Wraz z jednym drgnięciem różdżki wleciały do wnętrza wszystkie jej rzeczy. Wyciągnął hogwarckie szaty, które wylądowały u jej stóp.

– Załóż je, musimy opuścić to miejsce.

Hermiona zerwała się na nogi i chciała iść do łazienki, ale złapał ją za ramię, machnął różdżką i szaty przeleciały przez jej głowę – prosto na długą, przemoczoną do suchej nitki koszulę, w której spała. Była ubrana, ale wcale się tak nie czuła. Jej szaty zaczęły przyklejać się do jej mokrej koszuli. Jego różdżką zabłysła i każdy hogwarcki emblemat zniknął, zamieniając jej ubranie w zwykłe, czarne szaty czarownicy.

– Gdzie jest twoja różdżka? – zapytał, rzucając jej do stóp parę butów.

– Hmmm – zaczęła, rozglądając się po sypialni i wkładając buty. _Cóż, jej różdżka była pod poduszką, dopóki ktoś nie uznał za konieczne, by zrobić z jej łóżka wodną ślizgawkę._

– _Accio_ różdżka!

Voldemort złapał ją i wcisnął natychmiast do jej dłoni. Omiotło ją gorące powietrze czaru suszącego. Popukał różdżką w jej głowę. Miała wrażenie, jakby spłynęła po niej zawartość rozbitego jajka, ale kiedy zwróciła się ku lustru, zauważyła, jak drastycznie zmieniły się jej rysy.

Nagle jej włosy były długie, gładkie i niewiarygodnie czarne. Jej oczy zmieniły kolor na szary, cera wybladła, struktura kości twarzy zmieniła się. Nie rozpoznałaby się w lustrze, co dopiero kto inny. Nie miała jednak czasu na przestudiowanie swojego nowego wyglądu, ponieważ wcisnął jej do rąk torbę, przełożył przez szyję naszyjnik z jego znakiem, złapał za rękę i pociągnął do drzwi.

– Przez cały czas trzymaj się blisko mnie – warknął. – Nie odzywaj się słowem, do nikogo, chyba że powiem ci inaczej. I trzymaj się prosto, ręce za plecami. Masz dość wymowny sposób bycia, a będzie tam Severus.

– Co? Profesor Snape? – wydyszała, zmartwiona.

– Słyszałaś, co dopiero ci powiedziałem? – zapytał krótko.

– Tak, trzymać się blisko, nie odzywać się i nie być mną – odpowiedziała szybko Hermiona i jednocześnie poległa w niebyciu Hermioną, pytając: – Ale dlaczego…

Jej pytanie urwało się, kiedy zatrzęsła się cała posiadłość.

– Szybko poszło – mruknął Voldemort, podnosząc wzrok. – Narcyzo, próbują znieść wasze zabezpieczenia! – zawołał.

Dotarli do hallu. Ku zadziwieniu Hermiony wypełniony był ludźmi, których spokojnie mogła uznać za Śmierciożerców, choć rozpoznała tylko troje. Severus Snape i dwójka Malfoyów. Narcyza wymachiwała różdżką ponad swoją głową. Voldemort zatrzymał się, złapał Hermionę za ramiona i ustawił koło drzwi.

– Nie ruszaj się stąd – rozkazał.

Trzymała torbę za plecami, pamiętając o tym, by stać prosto, sztywno i niehermionowato. Choć w tej chwili zwyczajnie wolałaby stać się niewidzialną.

Tak, niewidzialność i bycie gdzieś indziej brzmiało wspaniale, zwłaszcza kiedy spostrzegła Bellatriks Lestrange bujającą się wokół z pełnym entuzjazmu i nadziei wyrazem twarzy. Kobieta rozłożyła na bok ręce, wzniosła różdżkę nad głowę i niemal z rozmarzeniem zaczęła tańczyć wokół na czubkach palców, uradowana możliwością walki, może nawet morderstwa czy wspaniałych tortur.

Tak, bycie gdziekolwiek indziej byłoby o niebo lepsze.

~o~o~o~

* cytat z Olivera Twista Charlesa Dickensa, rzecz jasna.


	14. Rozdział 14

Przepraszam za długi czas oczekiwania na kolejny rozdział. Betowała nieoceniona** Pearlady.**

**Rozdział 14**

Narcyza machnęła różdżką. Lord Voldemort uniósł wzrok. Hermiona poszła za jego przykładem, również chcąc coś dojrzeć, ale nie zobaczyła nic poza przesadnie zdobionym sufitem.

– Zewnętrzne zabezpieczenia wokół posiadłości znajdują się pod dużym obciążeniem, Narcyzo – zauważył Voldemort.

– Wiem – odpowiedziała bez tchu, nie przerywając swojej pracy.

– Usunąłem wszystkie ślady mojej obecności tutaj – oznajmił zimno. – Ale gdybyśmy chcieli się stąd aportować, ich zabezpieczenia odnotowałyby, kto dokładnie tu był. Zauważyłem, że jedne z nich mają sygnaturę identyfikującą. Musisz dać nam więcej czasu.

– Likwiduję drugą linię umocnień po wewnętrznej stronie murów – odparła pośpiesznie Narcyza. – Tyle że te zabezpieczenia są antyczne, nie wytrzymają zbyt długo. Draco, przygotuj lustro. Musimy wiedzieć, kto dokładnie tam jest, by wiedzieć, czego oczekiwać.

Draco przystanął obok matki i uniósł różdżkę. Błysk. Tafla wytłaczanego srebrnymi ornamentami lustra wpierw zachmurzyła się, a potem przejaśniła, ukazując, kto dokładnie stał przed wrotami posiadłości. Hermiona wstrzymała oddech, kiedy spostrzegła znajomą łysinę Artura Weasleya, wskazującego dwóm Aurorom, by wzięli się do roboty. Tata Rona tu był? Czy mógł wiedzieć, kto był wewnątrz tego domu? Miał ze sobą wystarczające wsparcie? Gdyby coś mu się stało…

– Weasley – zakpił Draco. – Nigdy nie dostanie się do środka. A nawet jeśli, nie miałby pojęcia, jak się zachować, przekroczywszy próg prawdziwego domu.

– Nie bądź głupcem, Draco – zganił go Snape, pociągając chłopaka za kołnierz, dzięki czemu nie znajdował się już w pobliżu Czarnego Pana. – Artur nie jest tu sam, ma ze sobą Aurorów, którzy wpakują ciebie i twoją matkę do Azkabanu, jeśli tylko znajdą to, co tu skrywacie.

Hermiona uniosła brew i uśmiechnęła się. To było bezcenne. Draco Malfoy, zbesztany przez profesora Snape'a. Gdzie był w takiej chwili jej dyktafon?

– Są tu, by skonfiskować jakieś bezużyteczne, czarnomagiczne klamoty? – zapytał Voldemort, przeszywając wzrokiem Snape'a.

Snape obrócił się do Czarnego Pana, przytaknął poważnie i zaczął wyjaśniać.

W międzyczasie Hermiona i zirytowany Draco, który cofnął się o parę stóp, by oddalić się od Snape'a, nawiązali kontakt wzrokowy. Hermiona nie była w stanie powstrzymać coraz silniej wkradającego się na jej twarz złośliwego uśmieszku, zwłaszcza, gdy oczy Dracona rozjaśniła nagła świadomość tego, kto dokładnie stoi w jego rodzinnym hallu. Spojrzał na nią wilkiem. Miał już otworzyć usta i zdradzić jej tożsamość, kiedy Voldemort przerwał wyjaśnienia Snape'a lodowatym tonem głosu.

– Ani słowa, panie Malfoy, albo pożałuje pan, że się kiedykolwiek urodził.

Draco pobladł i szybko zamknął usta. Hermiona była coraz bardziej uradowana. Ciemne oczy Snape'a zatrzymały się na dwójce nastolatków, po czym z powrotem skupiły się na Lordzie Voldemorcie.

– Mój panie, jak powiedziałem ci wczoraj, Artur Weasley został szefem Biura Wykrywania i Konfiskowania Fałszywych Zaklęć Obronnych i Środków Ochrony Osobistej – oznajmił gładko. – Wydaje się, że jego niechęć do Lucjusza przełożyła się na usilną potrzebę odszukania przedmiotów, które do tej pory udawało się ukryć przed Ministerstwem.

– Artur wie o naszej skrytce? – zapytała zmartwiona Narcyza, opuszczając różdżkę po umocowaniu wewnętrznych barier.

– Udało mi się podsłuchać jego rozmowę z Aurorem Moodym na spotkaniu Zakonu – odpowiedział Snape, obracając głowę ku Narcyzie. – Ktoś zdradził mu, że Malfoyowie mają sekretny schowek pod podłogą salonu posiadłości, ale nie wspomniał, kto to był.

– O nie – wydyszała Narcyza, przykładając dłoń do ust. Dokładnie tam znajdowała się jej kryjówka.

– Więc ci Aurorzy naprawdę są tutaj z powodu jakiejś przedawnionej, głupiej waśni? – zapytał cicho Voldemort.

Snape przytaknął.

– Na Merlina, Lucjusz jest utrapieniem nawet, kiedy siedzi w Azkabanie – wysyczał Czarny Pan.

Twarz Dracona pociemniała i gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Snape padłby martwy na posadzkę.

W międzyczasie Bella popukała różdżką postaci widoczne na powierzchni lustra.

– Ene… due… rike… fake… – zaśmiała się szaleńczo. – Tak, zabijmy wszystkich – zaproponowała, kończąc wyliczankę z czubkiem różdżki wbitym w twarz Weasleya. – Och, biedny Arturek – zadrwiła – wydaje się, że jego bachorki będą musiały poradzić sobie bez tatusia.

Różdżka Hermiony zapiekła ją w kieszeni. Ta suka jest pierwsza do odstrzału, pomyślała. Być może nie była w stanie przywrócić Syriusza do życia, ale niech ją diabli, nie miała zamiaru biernie przyglądać się temu, jak Ron traci ojca. Tak jak powiedział Grindelwald, to były tylko dwa małe słowa, a Lestrange odwróciła się już do niej plecami, więc…

Lord Voldemort nagle zablokował jej widok, do diaska. Przez sekundę jego wzrok zatrzymał się na niej ostrzegawczo, po czym zwrócił się do Bellatriks.

– Nie mamy teraz czasu na zabawy, Bello – powiedział, jakby mówił do dziecka.

Czarownica obróciła się ku niemu i zrobiła kwaśną minę.

– Ale chciałam zabawić się troszkę…

Skutkujący potężnych echem grzmot towarzyszył upadkowi zewnętrznych barier.

– O rety! – ucieszyła się Bella, podskakując w górę i w dół.

– Pohamuj się, Bellatriks, albo będę musiał zrobić to za ciebie – zagroził Voldemort.

Jakby ktoś spuścił z niej powietrze, uszła z jej ciała cała radość, oklapła. Przygryzła nerwowo paznokieć, bardzo rozczarowana.

– Wiedzą więc, że do salonu prowadzi sekretne przejście – powiedział Czarny Pan, odwracając się od Belli, jakby przestała istnieć i skupiając swoją uwagę z powrotem na Severusie. – W takim razie muszę się upewnić, że nie będzie go, kiedy dostaną się do środka.

Zakręcił się wokół, znów wymachując różdżką.

Narcyza wyciągnęła rękę w szoku.

– Mistrzu, nie dezaktywowałam jeszcze zewnętrznych barier – wrzasnęła panicznie.

Było jednak zbyt późno. Magia Voldemorta podążyła za jego pełnymi gracji ruchami. Wykonał różdżką koliste ruchy i wraz z głośnym hukiem spadły na niego całe zewnętrzne zabezpieczenia Malfoyów. Przyjął je na siebie, szeroko rozkładając ramiona.

– O, taaaak – powiedział, wydobywając z siebie jęk i odchylając głowę do tyłu w uniesieniu wywołanym napływem mocy.

Stał tam bez ruchu przez długą, ciągnącą się w nieskończoność chwilę. Jego ciało zasnuła częściowo ciemna chmura. Nikt w całym hallu nie śmiał się poruszyć. Jedynie Narcyza rzuciła nerwowo okiem na swoje zabezpieczenia, chcąc upewnić się, że hałas nie wydostał się na zewnątrz. Nie musiała się kłopotać, miał wszystko pod kontrolą. Lord Voldemort wykonał gwałtowny ruch ramionami, jak gdyby chcąc zagarnąć wszystko w swoim zasięgu. Mroczny obłok przestał być widoczny. Poderwał głowę i otworzył oczy.

– Cudownie – wymamrotał, wykonując płynny ruch różdżką. – Naprawdę cudownie.

Następnie w kierunku drzwi popędziła jasna błyskawica, która opuściwszy koniec jego różdżki, zderzyła się z nimi i wypełniła energią mury posiadłości. Hermiona przezornie oddaliła się od ścian po tym, jak zaczęły lecieć z nich iskry. Cała ta energia miała wrócić do różdżki Czarnego Pana, bez względu na to, co stało na jej drodze. To był niesamowity widok – poruszał się zwinnie, obracając wokół i ściągając z powrotem całą tę moc, spływającą do niego strumieniami. Wreszcie machnął różdżką ponad głową i nagle znalazła się w epicentrum magicznej eksplozji niesamowitych rozmiarów.

Włosy zatańczyły wokół jej twarzy, ubrania załopotały gwałtownie i z trudem utrzymała pion pod wpływem zaklęcia, którego moc szczelnie wypełniła otaczające powietrze, była wszechogarniająca. Czuła, że przenika ją i głaszcze, pobudzając koniuszki nerwów i dotykając jej w najbardziej intymnych miejscach. Zachwiała się na przydziałowych szpilkach i cudem udało jej się utrzymać pion, cudem.

Bella zataczała kółka, tańcząc z szeroko rozłożonymi rękoma, pławiąc się w tym i śmiejąc w najwyższym zachwycie i uniesieniu. Snape stał niewzruszony, jakby wykuty z kamienia, z rękoma złożonymi przed sobą i twarzą pozbawioną wyrazu. Jego powiewające szaty były jedyną oznaką życia. Roztrzęsiony Draco przykucnął i skrył się pod półokrągłym, przylegającym do odległej ściany stołem. Narcyza stała tuż obok, podejmując próbę podniesienia tarczy ochronnej dla siebie i syna, ta jednak została niechybnie rozerwana na strzępy. Upadła na stół i chwyciła się blatu, by nie runąć na podłogę, co stało się udziałem reszty. Kiedy Hermiona rozejrzała się wokół, dostrzegła, że na nogach bez wsparcia utrzymywali się tylko Lord Voldemort, Bellatriks Lestrange, Severus Snape i… no cóż, ona.

Przez chwilę spoczęło na niej intensywne spojrzenie Snape'a. Nie miał różdżki w dłoni, ale Hermiona wolała nie ryzykować. Szybko odwróciła wzrok. Do umysłu Harry'ego włamał się w końcu dość łatwo. Nie miała pojęcia, czy był w stanie wykonać Pierwszy Stopień Legilimencji, ale była pewna, że nie mógł tego zrobić bez kontaktu wzrokowego. Jego oczy zwęziły się na ułamek sekundy w związku z jej oczywistym unikiem, ale zaraz potem, jego twarz znów była nieprzenikniona. _Musiałabyś zadziałać jak automat, jeśli chciałabyś, by ci się powiodło i miało to trwać dłuższy czas_, przypomniała sobie słowa Voldemorta. Było to raczej niepochlebne określenie dla jej nauczyciela Eliksirów.

Ściany zaczęły się trząść. Draco odczołgał się od nich jak najdalej. Hermiona obróciła głowę, by się rozejrzeć. Wszystko wokół nich było w ruchu. Kiedy spostrzegła, że nieświadomie wyciągnęła przed siebie dłonie, szybko je schowała, upewniając się przy tym, że stoi prosto. Ciężka torba obijała jej się o nogi, co również było dość irytujące. Ale Snape zdradzał już zainteresowanie jej osobą. Nie potrzebowała dawać mu więcej wskazówek, więc stała nieruchomo.

– Wspaniały, prawda?

Hermiona podskoczyła, kiedy usłyszała tuż koło ucha szept Bellatriks. Jej uwaga była rozproszona i kobieta, jakimś sposobem, zdołała zakraść się do niej od tyłu. Niedobrze.

– Nie wydaje mi się, by nas sobie przedstawiono – powiedziała uprzejmie Bellatriks, okrążając Hermionę ramionami i przyciągając jej ciało do swojego.

Hermiona wybałuszyła oczy. I co miała teraz zrobić, do cholery? Voldemort rozkazał jej nic nie mówić, ale nie wydawało jej się, by Lestrange dobrze znosiła bycie ignorowaną.

– O, jakie ładne włosy – powiedziała Bellatriks, biorąc między palce kosmyk włosów Hermiony. – On lubi czerń, wiesz…

Wzrok Snape'a pomknął od Lorda Voldemorta do sceny tuż przed nim. Cały widocznie stężał.

– Tak – kontynuowała Bella niskim głosem. Obróciła kosmyk włosów Hermiony między palcami, studiując go pilnie. – Naprawdę lubi…

Nagle Hermiona pochwyciła nadgarstki wiedźmy i obróciła głowę, ignorując szarpnięcie, jaki ten ruch wywołał na kosmyku znajdującym się w dłoni Bellatriks. Włożyła w swoje spojrzenie tyle nienawiści, odrazy i obrzydzenia, które czuła wobec tej odpowiedzialnej za śmierć Syriusza wiedźmy, ile mogła. I spojrzała na nią intensywnie, ostrzegawczo, mówiąc jej bez słów, że będzie martwą kobietą, jeśli się nie cofnie.

Odpowiadając pięknym za nadobne, Bellatriks w złośliwym rozbawieniu pochyliła się, jej twarz cale od twarzy Hermiony.

– Oooo – wyszeptała, chichocząc lekko. – Jaka zadziorna.

Szarpnęła za włosy, które owinęła wokół dłoni z zadowolonym błyskiem w jej ponurych, ciemnych oczach. Hermiona drgnęła, ale nie oderwała oczu od Bellatriks, nie wydobyła z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Zacisnęła zęby, chcąc zapanować nad sobą – byle nie zrobić czegoś, co mogłoby spektakularnie obrócić się przeciwko niej. Voldemort powinien skończyć lada chwila. – I możesz znieść trochę bólu. Jesteś idealna, prawda? – rzuciła Bellatriks z furią przecinającą jej twarz.

No dobrze, powinna użyć różdżki, jeśli sytuacja się nie zmieni. Ale to wymagałoby puszczenia nadgarstka Bellatriks, co więcej – rzucanie zaklęć wymagało otwierania ust. Tkwiła między młotem a kowadłem.

_Czy on kiedykolwiek skończy to przeklęte zaklęcie?_

Bella wzięła kosmyk, który wyrwała Hermionie z głowy i posmyrała się nim po twarzy. Podetknęła go sobie pod nos i zaciągnęła się.

– Do tego ładnie pachniesz.

Co miała zrobić, by ta szalona suka zostawiła ją w spokoju?

Bella wykręciła nadgarstek Hermiony, po czym gwałtownie złapała i unieruchomiła obie dłonie dziewczyny.

Cholera, powinna była skorzystać z różdżki, kiedy to było możliwe. Szkoda, że Voldemort dodał czar antygrawitacyjny do jej torby, czyniąc ją niemożliwie lekką; w przeciwnym razie miałaby czym się zamachnąć na tę sukę. I byłoby po bellowym kłopocie.

– Bellatriks, puść ją natychmiast – wysyczał Snape, postępując pośpiesznie naprzód. – Nie wydaje mi się, by Czarny Pa…

Przepłynął przez nią magiczny impuls. Snape znieruchomiał; jego dłonie zatrzymały się cale od ramienia Hermiony i opuścił je szybko, kiedy Lord Voldemort uniósł wzrok. Jego spojrzenie niezwłocznie zatrzymało się na Bellatriks, która cofnęła się natychmiast, unosząc dłonie w geście niewinności, zanim nie dostrzegła obciążającego ją czarnego kosmyka między palcami.

– Taka tam dziewczęca pogawędka – powiedziała, chowając szybko ręce za głową. – Nie ma krzywdy, nie ma pretensji.

– _Przedyskutujemy_ to później, Bellatriks – odpowiedział zimno Voldemort. – Draco, zechcesz wpuścić Aurorów do środka?

Draco skierował się niechętnie ku drzwiom frontowym.

– Rusz się, chłopcze – wysyczał Voldemort.

Draco pobiegł.

– Mój panie, co teraz? – zapytała Narcyza, nie rozumiejąc.

– Zejdziemy do lochów, Narcyzo – obejrzał się za siebie i, zadowolony, że Draco zniknął mu z oczu, kontynuował: – Teraz mieszczą się pod twoim gabinetem.

Ze strony różnych Śmierciożerców dało się słyszeć kilka prychnięć. Snape uśmiechnął się paskudnie, a jeden z niezidentyfikowanych osobników powiedział:

– Nic, tylko życzyć im owocnych poszukiwań pod podłogą salonu.

Bellatriks zarechotała lekko.

– Idź przodem, Bello – rozkazał Voldemort.

Kobieta minęła niezwłocznie Hermionę i wyciągnęła różdżkę.

– Nie zawiedź mnie więcej – dodał prosto.

Bella, zerkając przez ramię, spojrzała na niego ze zrozumieniem. Czterech mężczyzn, których Hermiona nie znała, pospieszyło za Lestrange.

– Severusie, zostajesz z Narcyzą, czy idziesz? – zapytał Voldemort, spokojnie przyglądając się Mistrzowi Eliksirów.

– Myślę że niełatwo byłoby wyjaśnić Arturowi moją obecność tutaj – odpowiedział gładko Severus.

– Idź za Bellą.

– Dziękuję ci, panie – odparł z uniżeniem Snape, ale kiedy się obrócił, jego ostre spojrzenie musnęło przelotnie Hermionę.

Nie podobało jej się to w najmniejszym stopniu. Zatrzymała wzrok na plecach oddalającego się nauczyciela i spostrzegła, że nie tylko ona. Czy Snape się czegoś domyślał? Niemożliwe, nie mógłby. Nie przypominała Hermiony. Była tego pewna. Hermiona odgryzłaby się Belli. Ech, wciąż miała na to ochotę.

– Wszystko w porządku?

Lord Voldemort stał naprzeciw niej i zerkał w dół. Zaskoczona Hermiona jedynie przytaknęła w odpowiedzi. Narcyza w końcu wciąż tam była.

Ujął jej twarz i pochylił się do jej ucha.

– Świetnie sobie poradziłaś, Hermiono – wyszeptał.

Jego oddech wywołał dreszcz, który przeszedł ją wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Pogładził dłonią jej włosy. Był za blisko. Jego magia napierała na nią, naruszając jej prywatność, rozgrzewając skórę. Przywołało to bardzo wstydliwe wspomnienia pewnego koszmaru. Jej serce przyspieszyło, kiedy przypomniała sobie o uczuciu jego dłoni na swoim ciele, o dotyku jego ust na skórze, o tym, jak to było mieć go w sobie. Nagle poczuła się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo, stojąc w niemal intymnym objęciu z Czarnym Panem, mimo że ledwo muskał jej włosy jedną dłonią.

Wszystkiemu winna była Bellatriks. To ona nakładła jej do głowy tych myśli, które były przecież wyjątkowo niedorzeczne. Czysty absurd. Był trzy… nie, cztery razy starszy od niej. Nie patrzył na nią w ten sposób. Była dla niego dzieckiem.

Zachwiała się nieznacznie pod wpływem jego silnej obecności. Zacisnęła pięść, wbijając paznokcie w skórę, robiąc wszystko, co było w jej mocy, byle tylko nie rzucić się na niego i nie zrobić z siebie absolutnej idiotki. Dlaczego ni z tego, ni z owego miała ochotę zrobić coś takiego? Do diabła, jego magia miała na nią dziwaczny wpływ, coś w niej było... Wzywała ją, przyciągała do siebie dużo bardziej, niż przedtem. Do tej pory świetnie jej szło ignorowanie tego, skąd więc ta zmiana? Dlaczego musiało się jej pogorszyć? Na Merlina, potrzebowała wziąć się w garść, zanim uda mu się wyłapać to konkretne, zawstydzające wspomnienie.

– Bellatriks nie będzie cię już kłopotać po tym, jak się z nią rozprawię – powiedział łagodnie i jego oddech zatańczył na jej skórze.

Zamknęła oczy pod wpływem nowego wrażenia i całe jej ciało zesztywniało. Nie, nie, nie, to nie mogło się dziać. Musiała się cofnąć. Tak, jeden krok w tył. To nie było nic trudnego, po prostu rusz stopę do tyłu, Hermiono. No dalej, rusz się, do cholery.

Nabrała głęboko powietrza. Napięła mięśnie nogi i zrobiła krok w tył, zderzając się plecami z jego dłonią. Otworzyła szeroko oczy, zszokowana kontaktem. Jednak Lord Voldemort spoglądał w kierunku Narcyzy, prostując się i nie zauważając jej istnienia poza tą zaborczą ręką na plecach. Tak, zaborczą, zawłaszczającą. Tak to odczuwała.

O na litość, odbijało jej. Może przypadłość Bellatriks była zaraźliwa? Chwila kontaktu z tą kobietą i już widziała rzeczy, których tam nie było. Potrzebowała przestać je widzieć. Logiczne myślenie. Musiała zacząć logicznie myśleć. Do tej pory nie miała z tym problemu w jego obecności. _Po prostu zakop to wspomnienie – wykop głęboki dół, wrzuć je tam i zasyp tonami, tonami ziemi._ Raz to zrobiła, więc mogła zrobić to ponownie.

Nie było problemu. Wystarczyło uspokoić serce, opanować oddech i przestać się rumienić jak głupia nastolatka. Użyć głowy.

_Przeklęta Lestrange. Cała masa ziemi na to przeklęte wspomnienie._

– My również się oddalimy – powiedział do Narcyzy, zerkając na drzwi wejściowe. – Byłoby szkoda całej tej ciężkiej pracy, gdyby zastano nas tutaj, kiedy Draco wróci z Weasleyem. – Jego dłoń ześlizgnęła się nieco z pleców Hermiony na bok i poprowadził ją do gabinetu. – Narcyzo – skinął uprzejmie, mijając ją.

– Mój panie – powiedziała, pochylając głowę, w przeciwieństwie do siostry miała dość oleju w głowie, by nie zrobić żadnej nieroztropnej uwagi na temat tego, czego była świadkiem.

Minęli szybko drzwiczki piwniczne. Voldemort odwrócił się i machnął ku nim różdżką. Nie tylko spowodowało to, że drzwiczki zamknęły się, prócz tego podłoga ponad ich głowami zamieniła się w niemożliwą do przeniknięcia powierzchnię.

– Czwarte drzwi na prawo – rozkazał, wskazując, by szła, po czym przeniósł swoją uwagę z powrotem na sufit ponad nimi. Jego różdżka błysnęła i zaczął ustawiać kolejne zapobiegające wykryciu zabezpieczenia.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Odeszła, ale nie bez wahania. Nie była pewna, czy to był dobry pomysł, czy chciała zostać sam na sam z jego Śmierciożercami. Chociaż nabranie jakiegokolwiek dystansu między nią a nim zawsze było opcją warto rozważenia. Jeśli masz dwa złe rozwiązania, które wybierzesz?

_To mniej zawstydzające!_ Przyspieszyła z determinacją. Tak, potrzebowała się od niego jak najbardziej oddalić, nawet jeśli miało to oznacza

spoufalanie się z jego nieciekawymi poplecznikami.

– Nie potrwa to długo – zabrzmiało za jej plecami.

_Tak, aha. Bardzo pocieszające._

Nie obejrzała się za siebie, więc nigdy nie zobaczyła ani przebiegłego błysku, który pojawił się w jego oczach, ani pełnego zadowolenia uśmieszku, który szybko stał się dość trwały, nie do starcia, kiedy rozważył, jak bardzo wszystko układało się po jego myśli. Bella bywała niesamowicie użyteczna, choć gdyby wiedziała, _jak_ użyteczna, z pewnością zjadłaby we frustracji własną różdżkę. Uśmiechnął się szerzej i ponownie machnął różdżką. Mógł teraz pójść naprzód z Hermioną, jeszcze przed wysłaniem jej z powrotem do Zakonu. Nie będzie musiał czekać na jej powrót. To małe zamieszanie wywołane przez Aurorów z pewnością mu się opłaciło. Zaoszczędziło mu tyle czasu. Wspaniale, absolutnie wspaniale.

Przez sekundę zastanawiał się również, czy Dumbledore spostrzeże się, kiedy zobaczy kolejny raz Hermionę. Wysoki śmiech wstrząsnął całymi lochami. Zobaczyć ten wyraz jego twarzy, kiedy zda sobie sprawę… To by było coś. Oddałby mu połowę swoich popleczników, by móc tego doświadczyć. Do cholery, mógłby mieć ich wszystkich. Nie było w końcu ludzi niezastąpionych, a możliwość zobaczenia tego, jak Dumbledore'owi wali się cały świat, zdarzała się raz na całe życie. Zaśmiał się. To jak wygrać w totka. Co za rozkosz.

~o~o~o~

– Jestem pewien, że zostaniemy pozwani, ponieważ Tonks po prostu musiała stłuc jedną z ich bezcennych rodzinnych waz.

Rozległ się gromki śmiech. Remus jedynie potrząsnął głową.

– No, co – Tonks wzruszyła ramionami, udając zakłopotanie. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Niestety moja niezdarność nie wywabiła tego członka rodziny, na którego liczyłam.

– Nie pojawiliśmy się tam, by kogokolwiek wywabiać. Zjawiliśmy się, by Seve…

Drzwi do kuchni Molly otworzyły się gwałtownie i uderzyły w stojącą obok nich szafkę. Wczesnoporanne światło rozświetliło jego ciemną postać, wokół której powiewały obszerne, czarne szaty.

– Severusie – zawołał radośnie Artur. – Omawialiśmy właśnie całą akcję. Czy nasze małe zagranie spełniło swoją… – ucichł, kiedy spostrzegł, jak absolutnie morderczy wyraz przybrała twarz Snape'a.

Moody poruszył się na siedzeniu z różdżką gotową do natychmiastowego użycia. Kingsley położył uspokajająco dłoń na jego ramieniu. Remus uniósł brwi. Cała kuchnia pogrążyła się w głębokiej ciszy. Snape okrążył stół z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści. Jego całe ciało trzęsło się od wysiłku, który kosztowało go zapanowanie nad sobą. Dumbledore powoli podniósł się z krzesła.

– Severusie, dlaczego by nie odłożyć tej rozmo…

– Nie, myślę, że omówimy to właśnie w tej chwili – warknął Snape. – Mam potąd tych wszystkich tajemnic. Tylko ty mógłbyś posunąć się tak daleko, Albusie – wypluł jadowicie jego imię. – Umiesz tylko wykorzystywać ludzi, ale już niedługo mogą przybrać taką samą postawę względem ciebie i nie będziesz miał już żadnej kontroli nad kimkolwiek.

– Powinieneś się wpierw uspokoić, Severusie. To nie jest temat, który powinien być poruszany przy wszystkich.

Severus prychnął.

– Podobnie jak temat twojej dłoni? – Pochylił się, by wycedzić spokojnie w twarz Dumbledore'a: – Jeśli wolisz ryzykować swoje życie, ponieważ nie potrafisz poprosić o pomoc po tym, jak trafia cię śmiertelna klątwa, to twój wybór, ale z pewnością nie będę spokojnie patrzył na to, jak ryzykujesz życie innych, a zwłaszcza kogoś, kto nawet nie osiągnął pełnoletniości.

Dumbledore tylko westchnął.

– Czy coś złego ma stać się Harry'emu? – zapytała zmartwiona Molly, robiąc kilka kroków w ich stronę. Z kubka, który trzymała ciasno w dłoni, ulało się trochę herbaty. – Wiem, że masz odebrać go za trzy dni od wujostwa – oznajmiła, patrząc na Dumbledore. – Czy Sam-Wiesz-Kto dowiedział się o tym? – Spojrzała na obu czarodziejów.

Dumbledore potrząsnął pocieszająco głową.

– Podróż Harry'ego nie jest zagrożona, Molly.

– Nie, Potter jest _na razie_ bezpieczny – dodał prosto Snape. – Bardziej w tej chwili martwię się o jego przyjaciół.

Molly wybałuszyła oczy.

– Severusie – powiedział ostrzegawczo Dumbledore, unosząc dłoń. Umieścił ją na ramieniu Snape'a, widocznie chcąc pociągnąć go do wyjścia. – Nie tutaj.

Mistrz Eliskirów jedynie spojrzał na spoczywającą na jego ramieniu dłoń.

– Dlaczego Hermiona Granger znajduje się w siedzibie Czarnego Pana? – zapytał cicho, nie poruszając się o milimetr.

Słowa Severusa powoli zapadły w umyśle każdego z osobna członka Zakonu i w kuchni zapadła głucha cisza.

Przerwał ją brzęk. Molly wypuściła z dłoni swoją filiżankę. Absolutnie przerażona, zasłoniła dłonią usta. Remus uniósł się, gotów bezzwłocznie opuścić to miejsce, choć w istocie mowa jego ciała sugerowała, że wcale nie chciał, by to, co usłyszał, było prawdą.

– Ach! – krzyknął Kingsley, oświecony. Machnął ręką do Tonks. – To ona kopnęła cię w tyłek tego dnia. Wiedziałem, że było w tej dziewczynie coś znajomego, ale nie mogłem dokonać odpowiedniego skojarzenia.

Wydawać by się mogło, że odczuł niemal ulgę, rozwiązując tę zagadkę.

Tonks tylko tam stała bez słowa, nie dowierzając.

Artur okrążył Molly ramieniem.

– Z pewnością musisz się mylić, Severusie? – zapytał z nadzieją, jego wzrok wędrujący między Dumbledore'em, który stał tam, coś rozważając, a wciąż wściekłym Snape'em.

– Uczę tę nieznośną Wiem-To-Wszystko od pięciu lat, Arturze, posiada dość szczególnie… nieznośny sposób bycia. – Zwrócił się z powrotem do Dumbledore'a. – I ty wiedziałeś, że ona tam jest. Kazałeś mi nie zagłębiać się w sprawę tej nieznanej dziewczyny, zostawić to w spokoju. Wiedziałeś od początku o jej obecności u jego boku, prawda? Dlaczego Granger jest u Czarnego Pana, Albusie? Skąd o tym wiesz? I dlaczego nic z tym nie robisz?

– Czy Czarny Pan wie, że ją rozpoznałeś, Severusie?

Molly zapowietrzyła się, a kilka osób pobladło, kiedy Dumbledore swoim pytaniem potwierdził zarzuty Severusa.

– Co? – warknął Snape. – To jest pytanie, który mi zadajesz? Dlaczego nie odpowiesz na te pytania, które ci zadałem? Jak mniemam, odpowiedź poznać chcieliby wszyscy tu zebrani.

Dumbledore w zamyśleniu pociągnął ręką swoją długą brodę.

– Musiał. I to jest właśnie problem – mruknął do siebie.

– Problem? Problem! Nie nazwałbym problemem tego, że Hermiona Granger ugania się za Czarnym Panem, Albusie. To jest katastrofa. Przysięgam, gdyby nie to, że wisiał nad nią non-stop, nie zawahałbym się złapać tę małą wiedźmę i aportować nas oboje. Jednak nigdy nie było odpowiedniej okazji.

– To by nie pomogło, Severusie. Musiałaby do niego wrócić tak czy owak, a ty zdradziłbyś po czyjej stoisz stronie – powiedział Dumbledore, jeszcze bardziej szokując wszystkich wokół. – Nie możesz zrobić nic w związku z tą wiedzą. Będzie na to czekał i wtedy…

– Albusie – wtrącił się Remus – zgadzam się tu z Severusem. Jeśli Hermiona tam jest, musimy ją uwolnić.

Przytaknęła mu cała reszta.

– Dlaczego ona w ogóle tam jest? – zapytała zmieszana Tonks. – Mówisz o tym w sposób, który sugeruje, że jest tam z własnej woli, a to niedorzeczność. Poza tym dlaczego miałby w ogóle tolerować obecność Mugolaczki?

– Jest blisko Harry'ego – odpowiedział Remus. – To musiało być dla niego interesujące.

– Tak, dla niego, ale dla niej? – powiedziała Tonks, wyrzucając w górę ręce. – To nie ma sensu.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Albusa w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi, ale on potrząsnął tylko głową.

– To nie jest coś, czym jestem uprawniony się dzielić.

Wrzawa, która wybuchła, była dość spektakularnych rozmiarów.

– Nie jesteś uprawniony! – żachnął się ktoś.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co słyszę. Myślałam, że jest w domu z rodzicami.

– Myślisz, że wiedzą? Muszą być przerażeni.

– Ale wciąż żyją, prawda? Czy ktoś to sprawdził? Jeśli porwał Hermionę…

– Ugania się za nim…? Jakby przyłączyła się do Sami-Wiecie-Kogo? Kompletna porażka…

Kingsley podniósł się z krzesła.

– Albusie – zagrzmiał, uciszając większość. – W imieniu Departamentu Aurorów muszę stwierdzić, że jesteś zobowiązany nam to wyjaśnić.

Moody odchylił się cicho w fotelu; jego magiczne oko kręciło się między Dumbledore'em, Snape'em i teraz Kingsley'em Shackleboltem. Miał wyciągniętą różdżkę już od jakiegoś czasu, ale skrył ją sprytnie w długim rękawie.

Dumbledore przytaknął, sprawiając, że cała reszta spoczęła na krzesłach w oczekiwaniu na wyjaśnienia.

– Masz rację. Wydaje się, że nie mam innego wyjścia, jak… – powiedział, wyciągając różdżkę w mgnieniu oka.

Moody przewrócił krzesło na podłogę i schował się pod stół, otaczając się jednocześnie srebrzystą tarczą w kształcie bańki. Inni nie mieli szansy zareagować. Klątwa Dumbledore'a zamroziła każdego z osobna.

– Alastorze? – zapytał Dumbledore, cofając się ostrożnie z wzniesioną różdżką.

– Albusie – odparł uprzejmie Alastor, równie gotowy.

– Musimy o tym pomówić.

– Nie wymażesz mi pamięci.

– Oczywiście, że nie, drogi przyjacielu – odparł Dumbledore uspokajająco. – Nie śmiałbym uczynić czegoś tak okropnego.

– Oszczędź sobie tej gadki dla kogoś, kto ją kupi – warknął nieufnie Moody, rozpraszając się na moment, kiedy spostrzegł, że Dumbledore znalazł się po drugiej stronie stołu.

– Nie poruszasz się tak bezgłośnie jak kiedyś, Alastorze – mruknął Albus.

– Mam swój wiek i drewnianą nogę – odparł Moody, wzruszając ramionami.

– Wszyscy mamy jakieś słabości, z którymi musimy się zmierzyć – zgodził się Albus, chowając pod stół poszkodowaną, trzymającą różdżkę dłoń.

Zabrzmiał dźwięk podobny do gongu. Moody przeklął. Uderzenie przyjęła umywalka Molly i po całej kuchni rozprysnęła się woda. Wiązka czerwonego światła popędziła w kierunku Dumbledore'a. Umknął jej z łatwością.

– Paskudna klątwa, Albusie.

– Twoja również, Alastorze.

– Istnieje tylko jeden sposób, by to zakończyć – zagroził Dumbledore, dalej okrążając stół.

– Aha – odparł Moody, kryjąc się za zamrożonym w miejscu Kingsleyem. – Dlaczego zatem nie opuścisz różdżki i się nie poddasz?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Moody popukał Kingsleya różdżką. Nic się nie stało. Zaskoczony spojrzał na jej koniec. Potrząsnął nią, posypały się iskierki. Wciąż działała.

– To nie jest zwyczajny Czar Mrożący, Alastorze. Nie obudzą się dla ciebie – odparł na jego niezadane pytanie Albus.

Moody zauważył, że głos Dumbledore'a zabrzmiał o wiele za blisko. Jego oko zakręciło się o trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni. Nie miał gdzie się ukryć. Szybko rzucił się naprzód, wydobywając z różdżki swojego niesławnego Incancerusa. Nawet nie oczekiwał, że zadziała. Liny oplotły zadziwionego dyrektora i czarodziej runął na ziemię, w pełni obezwładniony. Moody'emu opadła szczęka. Z oczami i różdżką wymierzoną w Albusa Dumbledora'a, ciężko podniósł się na nogi. Zrozumiał swój błąd o sekundę za późno.

– Na Merlina – wymamrotał zirytowany, po czym znieruchomiał, podobnie jak pozostali.

– Wybacz, przyjacielu – powiedział zza niego Albus, zdejmując z siebie czar niewidzialności – ale konieczne jest, by istnienie Rady pozostało tajemnicą.

Szybko wymazał pamięć wszystkich o przybyciu Severusa i tym, co nastąpiło później, aż w końcu dotarł do Snape'a. Westchnął przy nim, znów pociągając za swoją brodę. Tom musiał wiedzieć, że rozpoznał Hermionę. Był zbyt uważny, by przegapić coś takiego, i nie wyczyścił jego pamięci, co było jego obowiązkiem jako Opiekuna. Dumbledore potrząsnął głową.

Tom celowo naruszył regulamin, by zobaczyć, po której stronie stoi Severus. Wiedział, że Albus będzie musiał zareagować, jeśli Severus zdradzi, kogo widział. Wiedział też, że jeżeli Severus ujawni mu tę informację, nie będzie mógł poskarżyć się innym o zaniechania ze strony Toma bez zdradzenia prawdziwej lojalności Snape'a. I jeśli pośle Snape'a z powrotem z wymazaną pamięcią, Voldemort będzie wiedział, że Severus powiedział mu o wszystkim. A to by oznaczało koniec Severusa.

Znajdzie się w impasie, jeśli nie uda mu się przemówić Snape'owi do rozumu.

Marszcząc brwi, spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów. Na wszelki wypadek odebrał mężczyźnie jego różdżkę, po czym uniósł własną i rzucił zaklęcie odmrażające.

– Masz dwie możliwości – powiedział spokojnie do nauczyciela, który zaczął się rozglądać zdezorientowany po pomieszczeniu, podczas gdy jego ręka daremnie powędrowała w kierunku różdżki. – Mogę usunąć twoje wspomnienie dotyczące obecności Hermiony u Lorda Voldemorta, a następnie umieścić cię w areszcie ochronnym, który ochroni cię przed nim. Możesz też wrócić do wykonywania swojego zadania, dla siebie zachowując wiedzę o tym, że ona tam jest. W ten sposób może pewnego dnia będziesz w stanie faktycznie pomóc Hermionie, jeśli na trudnej ścieżce, która przed nią wyrasta, natrafi na jakąkolwiek przeszkodę.

Cofnął się o krok, uważnie przyglądając się Snape'owi, gotowy ocenić szczerość odpowiedzi mężczyzny.

Na nieszczęście Albusa Dumbledore'a Severus Snape był prawdziwym Mistrzem Oklumencji.


	15. Rozdział 15

Betowała **Pearlady.**

**Rozdział 15**

Ściany z litej skały zadrżały, kiedy Sharasvati Nathaira trzasnęła drzwiami. Wokół było ciemno i mokro, jak w większości jaskiń, ale ona lubiła tę ponurość i duszącą wilgoć. Uwielbiała patrzeć, jak ludzie pocą się u jej stóp. To był dowód ich podrzędności. Prawdziwi czarodzieje nigdy się nie pocili – zaopatrzeni we własną magię nie musieli. A ona miała bzika na punkcie kontroli. Przemierzyła środek owalnej jamy i zakreśliła koło różdżką. Ściany rozświetliły przelotne błyski.

Rzuciła płaszcz na bliższą z dwóch wielkich, półokrągłych sof, które stały naprzeciw siebie, tworząc okrąg. Mogło tam w razie potrzeby usiąść tyle osób, ile było potrzeba, choć najczęściej zajmowała je tylko ona – reszta zwykła czołgać się u jej stóp po podłodze. Pośrodku stał niski stół zrobiony z tej samej skały, co ściany jaskini. Wykuła go wiele lat temu. Nigdy nie przepadała za frywolnymi przedmiotami. Magia była wszystkim, czego wymagała. Magia i odpowiednia krew.

– Pani, ja… – przemówił blady, tłusty mężczyzna, płaszcząc się u jej stóp. Jak powinien.

– Wyjdź – warknęła ze złością, nie przestając stukać różdżką o dłoń.

Mężczyzna otworzył szeroko oczy i przerażony szybko się oddalił. Wiedział, co mogło się stać, kiedy była w takim humorze i nie chciał znaleźć się wtedy na celowniku jej różdżki.

Nathaira przemierzała jaskinię w tę i z powrotem. Długie, purpurowe szaty otaczające szczupłą postać, podkreślały jej wściekłość, łopocząc gwałtownie z każdym zwrotem jej ciała. W frustracji przeczesała rękami krótkie, ciemnobrązowe włosy. Nikt… nikt nie śmiał sobie z nią pogrywać! Więc za kogo ta mała suka się uważała? Warknęła, przysięgając, że odpowiednio odwdzięczy się za to Li Mei. Nawet, jeśli miałaby to być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi w życiu, znajdzie sposób, by odpłacić się cholernej Opiekunce za wciśnięcie jej tej niemożliwej praktykantki. Nigdy przedtem, _nigdy przedtem_ nie poległa przy wskazywaniu kandydatowi ścieżki ciemności, NIGDY! Jakim prawem ta szalona dziewczyna śmiała ignorować jej moce? Jak śmiała ignorować _ją_? Była Izabelą Sharasvati Nathairą: jej pochodzenie można było prześledzić aż do samej Izydy. Była największą żyjącą wiedźmą – nikt nie ważył się jej ignorować!

– Masz okres czy coś? – zapytał rozbawiony Gellert. Usadził swoje wątłe ciało na jednej z białych kanap, rozłożył ręce na oparciu, oparł nogi o stół, zakładając jedną na drugą i krzyżując kostki. Wygodnie usadowiony był uosobieniem lenistwa.

Nathaira zamarła w miejscu, słysząc ten przeklęty głos. Niewiarygodny, ten facet był niewiarygodny – zawsze pojawiał się znikąd, kiedy najmniej się go spodziewano. Nie wspominając o tym, że nigdy nie kłopotał się oficjalnymi zaproszeniami, i co więcej – jakimikolwiek barierami się chroniła, po prostu przez nie przenikał. To było niemożliwie denerwujące, zwłaszcza że nie miała pojęcia, jak to robił, a Nathaira wiedziała wszystko. Jednakże w tej chwili Gellert nie był powodem jej wściekłości, co więcej, mógłby pomóc w pozbyciu się tej… Obróciła się.

– Ta dziewczyna – warknęła Nathaira. – Ona jest walnięta. Li Mei jako kandydatkę wybrała mi dziewczynę, której brak piątej klepki.

– O bojku – powiedział Gellert, przykładając ręce do piersi w drwiącym geście. – Nie mów mi, że to się wreszcie stało? – Zaśmiał się gromko. – Wielka Nathaira nie jest w stanie zniszczyć jasnego kandydata… Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć!

– To nie jest zabawne – wysyczała Nathaira.

– O, no daj spokój, Vati, to zdarza się każdemu. Czasami trafia się kandydat, którego nie można przeciągnąć na ciemną stronę. Nic wielkiego.

– Ale to jest coś wielkiego, Gellercie.

– Za bardzo się przejmujesz.

– Doprawdy? A powiedz mi, Gellercie, jak sprawuje się twój kandydat pod przewodnictwem Albusa? – prychnęła szorstko. – Chyba nie wierzysz, że ten głupi chłopak Malfoyów mógłby oprzeć się jasnej ścieżce?

– A wyglądam, jakby mnie to obchodziło? – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami i uśmiechając się leciutko.

– I jest jeszcze On – jęknęła Sharasvati. – Coś mi się zdaje, że nie zawiedzie z tą Szlamą.

– Oby nie – mruknął Gellert, drapiąc nerwowo swoją szyję.

– Co to było?

– Nic… a nic.

Nathaira spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem.

– A więc to jest problem ego? – zapytał Gellert, odwracając jej uwagę. Nie miał zamiaru zwierzać się tej wiedźmie ze swoich odczuć dotyczących kandydatki Albusa. – Chcesz pobić Albusa i Toma.

– Nie, do diabła, Gellercie. Mam ją prowadzić. Znasz zasady.

– Więc prowadź tę dziewczynę i przestań narzekać, że nie robi tego, co chcesz.

– Nie słuchasz mnie. Nie mogę jej prowadzić – odpowiedziała Nathaira, wyrzucają w górę dłonie w geście rezygnacji. – Ona nie chce przyjąć żadnego przewodnictwa.

Gellert uniósł brew.

– Przysięgam – powiedziała Nathaira, nie kryjąc desperacji. Machnęła różdżką ku kanapie, która przesunęła się, by zrobić jej przejście. – Ona jest niemożliwa, ta blond suka jest niemożliwa. Li wybrała mi kretynkę jako kandydatkę na Opiekuna, a to nie do pomyślenia. Wybrała ją, by doprowadzić mnie do szału. Przysięgam, jedna sekunda więcej z tą dziewczyną i zaawaduję się! – Opadła ciężko na kanapę naprzeciwko Gellerta.

– Cóż, wiem, jak wkurzający mogą być niektórzy z kandydatów jasnej strony. Nie zapominaj, że musiałem prowadzić dwóch protegowanych Albusa, Gunvalda i Li Mei. Oboje porządnie dali mi w kość.

– Ale mogłeś ich prowadzić, prawda? – sarknęła Sharasvati, krzyżując nogi. – Mogę ich nie lubić, ale oni potrafią logicznie myśleć. – A ta… ta jedna – znów uniosła ręce w geście poddania się. – Zwoje w jej mózgu nie marszczą się prawidłowo, coś tam nie styka. Ona nie pozwala mi na cokolwiek.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Mam na myśli to, że ona dosłownie nie pozwala się prowadzić – odpowiedziała Sharasvati, sfrustrowana.

Gellert zmarszczył brwi.

– Ale musisz to robić.

– Naprawdę? No nie mów – zakpiła.

– Jeśli nie będziesz jej prowadzić, Sharasvati, zostaniesz ukarana za naruszenie…

– A myślisz, że nie jestem tego świadoma? – krzyknęła, zrywając się na nogi. – To wszystko jest jakąś pułapką. Li wrobiła mnie z tą dziewczyną. Ta chińska suka wrobiła mnie na amen. Nie ma mowy, by Li uważała, że ta dziewczyna powinna zostać Opiekunem. Nie ma szans! – Jej dłoń zacisnęła się na różdżce tak mocno, że zbielały jej kłykcie.

– Wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego ta kandydatka nie mogłaby zostać Opiekunem, świetnie poradziła sobie przy wcześniejszych zadaniach, i jeśli jest w stanie doprowadzić cię do takiego stanu, to…

– To co? – warknęła, kopiąc w bardzo twardą część kanapy.

Gellert drgnął.

– Musi być naprawdę niezła? – skończyła jego zdanie kpiąco. Prychnęła głośno. – Zrobiłam wszystko – wszystko! – by pomóc tej dziewczynie obrać właściwą ścieżkę, jej przeznaczenie. Ha! Ale skąd, nie wybierze. Wiesz, zaczęłam z nią po mojemu: kilka ciemnych klątw, by pobudzić jej ciało, umysł i duszę. Większość kandydatów tak bardzo boi się swojej wewnętrznej ciemności, że zakopują ją głęboko, by nikt nie zobaczył. A kiedy ją wyciągniesz, uciekają z krzykiem do mamusi. Ale ona ją zignorowała! Zignorowała jak coś pozbawionego znaczenia! – wydyszała w niedowierzaniu.

Gellert podrapał się po szyi, żałując, że nie wybrał innego dnia na sprawdzanie postępów trzeciego kandydata. Różdżka Nathairy potrafiła być dość szkodliwa dla ludzkiego ciała. Z drugiej strony obserwowanie jej załamania było dość interesujące i zabawne.

– Więc przeszłam do zabaw z umysłem – ciągnęła dalej Nathaira. – I umysł każdej logicznie myślącej osoby dostrzegłby korzyść, która wynika z zapanowania nad całą swoją magią. Jej jednak wcale nie obchodziła moc, którą mogła zapewnić jej ciemność. Była zbyt zajęta teoretyzowaniem na temat czasu, który powinien posunąć się w tył, by można było cofnąć zaklęcie. Cofający się czas bez użycia Zmieniacza Czasu! A czy wiesz, w jaki sposób według niej można cofnąć czas? Wiesz, Gellercie? – krzyczała.

Gellert wpatrywał się w rozwścieczoną wiedźmę, nie odpowiadając. Uważał, że cała ta sytuacja jest całkiem zabawna. Być może Hermiona Granger nie będzie jedyną, która dotrwa do końca.

– Cóż, więc są sobie te niewidzialne stworzenia. Zapomniałam ich nazwy, ale to nieistotne, jako że nikt nigdy o nich nie słyszał – zaszydziła, wymachując żywo rękoma, by dodać siły swoim słowom. – A zatem, te istoty cofną dla ciebie czas, jeśli odprawisz odpowiedni rytuał, który odhibernuje je – tak, odhibernuje je – w najbliższym równoległym wszechświecie. Przysięgam, że oszaleję przy jej poronionych pomysłach.

– Posłuchaj – zaczął spokojnie Gellert. – Wiem, że odczuwasz silną potrzebę pokonania wszystkich jasnych Opiekunów przez przeciąganie ich wybranków na ciemną stronę lub przez niszczenie ich umysłów, ale czasem możesz tylko prowadzić swojego praktykanta po ścieżce, którą on uprzednio wybrał. Zdarza się, że są na tyle dojrzali, że nie są już podatni na…

– Dojrzali? – zakpiła Nathaira. – Ona nie jest dojrzała, tylko walnięta.

– Wciąż to powtarzasz, Vati, ale nie potwierdzasz swoich twierdzeń jakimikolwiek faktami. Naprawdę musisz zacząć prowadzić swoją praktykantkę, jak to do ciebie należy, a nie tak jak ci się to widzi. Próba Snu została wymyślona nie bez powodu.

– Przeprowadziłam Próbę Snu – odparła słodko Sharasvati, powoli się do niego zbliżając. – Wróciłam do wytycznych, kiedy zorientowałam się, że nie mam innego wyjścia. Chcesz wiedzieć, co się stało?

Gellert przyjrzał się czujnie różdżce w ręce kobiety. Pamięć jej umiejętności była zbyt żywa, by nie brał jej gróźb na poważnie. Poza tym wciąż bolał go tyłek od cholernej klątwy Voldemorta, po tym jak zakończył pojedynek na spotkaniu Opiekunów – Gellertowi nie wydawało się, by mógł znieść kolejne dotkliwie zranienie.

– Nic – kontynuowała Sharsvati.

– Nic? – zapytał Gellert, zdezorientowany.

– Nic – powtórzyła, zadowolona, że zaczął pojmować jej problem.

– Co masz na myśli? Nie poszła twoim tropem we śnie czy Próba Snu nie zadziałała?

– O nie, czar zadziałał. Byłam tam, ona tam była, wyrosły przed nią obie ścieżki. Wyjaśniłam jej, którą powinna wybrać, i nic.

– Nie łapię. Mówisz, że Próba Snu zadziałała w pełni, a potem, że nie zrobiła tego, co chciałaś. Dlaczego obchodzi cię, którą wybierze ścieżkę? Nie ma znaczenia, czy wybierają jasną czy ciemną. Obie ścieżki pokazują tylko jedną stronę mocy i prowadzą do tego samego celu – większej wiedzy o samym sobie.

– Nie wybrała żadnej ścieżki – odpowiedziała Sharasvati, tupiąc stopą, coraz bardziej zmęczona tym, że musi się powtarzać.

– Trzeba wybrać ścieżkę, to jest kluczowe dla tego czaru – sprzeciwił się Gellert. – Nie ma znaczenia, którą z nich wybierają. Kiedy tylko to robią, uczą się, idą dalej.

– Ale ona nie wybrała żadnej ścieżki! – powtórzyła Sharasvati, w irytacji zakładając ręce na siebie.

– Więc czar musiał nie zadzia…

– Odwróciła się i odeszła – przerwała mu gwałtownie Sharasvati.

– Co zrobiła? – zapytał Gellert, zdumiony.

– Wróciła tam, skąd przyszła. Powiedziała, że wiedziała, że ta ścieżka zaprowadzi ją z powrotem do domu. Czar natychmiast prysnął.

Gellert ryknął śmiechem.

Zirytowana Nathaira zwęziła oczy i zacieśniła palce na różdżce.

– Och, no daj spokój, Vati – zarechotał, trzymając się za brzuch. – Musisz jej to przyznać; to całkiem dobry żart z tej naszej, tak zwanej, nieomylności. Złamała czar – powtórzył, chichocząc.

– Tak, jasne, byłabym pewnie bardziej rozbawiona, gdyby ten żart nie był wymierzony we mnie – powiedziała. – Nie mogę nauczyć tego dziecka czegokolwiek. Jej esej jest szaleństwem, pomysły bierze chyba z kosmosu, magiczne możliwości ma przeciętne, ale najgorsze jest to, że nie mogę w żaden sposób wpłynąć na jej wybory. Ona nie żyje w świecie rzeczywistym.

– A może powinnaś wypełnić jej umysł własną ciemnością? Nie próbuj zlokalizować jej ciemności, po prostu wtłocz w nią trochę swojej własnej. Byłaby niemożliwa do zignorowania i musiałaby się jakoś z tym uporać.

– Myślisz, że jeszcze o tym nie pomyślałam? Zrobiłam to przed Próbą Snu.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie mogłaś poprowadzić dziewczyny po tym, jak wypełniłaś jej umysł czarną magią? – zadrwił Gellert, świadomie następując na olbrzymie ego wiedźmy, ale tym razem jego prowokacja nie wywołała żadnego efektu.

– Powiedziała: „tylnoskrętki mnie śledzą" i poszła do łóżka. Trafiam ją każdą uncją mojej czarnej magii, a ona obwinia tylnoskrętki – powiedziała Nathaira, potrząsając głową.

– Tylno-co?

– Tylnoskrętki – powtórzyła Nathaira, zmęczona. – Nie mów mi, że wielki Gellert Grindelwald nigdy nie słyszał o tylnoskrętkach.

– Z żalem przyznam, że nie – powiedział rozbawiony do reszty.

– Takie stworzonka, zjadają twój mózg i robi ci się od tego chwiejnie.

– Okeeeeeej – odpowiedział Gellert, odpowiednio rozciągając samogłoskę.

– Potrzebuję pomocy.

– Najwyraźniej.

– Ale nie od ciebie, idioto – prychnęła. – Od Niego. Potrzebuję, byś się z nim skontaktował. Aportacja nie jest dla ciebie żadnym problemem i jesteś jedynym Opiekunem zdolnym przeniknąć przez jego piekielne zabezpieczenia bez ryzyka poniesienia straszliwej śmierci.

Gellert westchnął. Wcale nie miał ochoty na odwiedziny u Lorda Voldemorta.

– Dlaczego nie wysłać Nebi z prośbą o pomoc?

– Wysłałam. Nie odpowiedział – powiedziała Nathaira, niezadowolona z tego, że ktokolwiek śmiał ignorować jej wspaniałość.

Gellert przygryzł język, ale nie powstrzymało to rodzącego się w jego gardle śmiechu, w zamian więc zakaszlał głośno. Potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co stało się z tym listem i szczerze wątpił, czy został w ogóle otwarty, zanim posłużył za podpałkę w kominku. Kiedy już się opanował, przemówił.

– Wiesz, on ma własną praktykantkę. Może nie mieć ochoty na odwalanie za ciebie roboty – odpowiedział wrednie Gellert. – To, jakby nie patrzeć, twoje zobowiązanie.

– Nie potrzebuję, żeby robił cokolwiek. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, jakich ulepszeń użył w swojej Klątwie Koszmaru, ponieważ chętnie bym z nich skorzystała. Marzę o tym, by dać tej małej suce odpowiednią nauczkę – odparła mściwie Nathaira.

Gellert tylko na nią spojrzał.

– Co? – warknęła.

– Ekhem… Vati, chyba nie prosisz mnie, bym zapytał Toma Marvolo Riddle'a o jego dodatki do naprawdę niebezpiecznej, czarnomagicznej klątwy – powiedział, mrugając, ponieważ był pewien, że coś źle zrozumiał.

– Obawiasz się o bezpieczeństwo Lovegood, Gellercie?

– Nie, o swoje własne.

– Posłuchaj, ty wszędobylski gnomie, Klątwa Koszmaru jest moją ostatnią deską ratunku. Nikt nigdy nie był w stanie oprzeć się niezmierzonej ciemności tej klątwy, ale ryzyko śmierci jest zbyt wielkie, a nie wolno nam zabijać praktykantów – powiedziała, wyraźnie niezadowolona z istnienia tego ograniczenia.

– Rozumiem twoje rozterki, ale naprawdę, Vati, łudzisz się, myśląc, że podzieli się z tobą tym rozwiązaniem. Ten człowiek jest żyjącą i oddychającą mordą zamkniętą na kłódkę. Wyśmieje mnie, kiedy o to zapytam. – Gellert potrząsnął głową. Już widział, jak prowadzi z nim tę konwersację. _Lordzie Voldemorcie, czy mógłbyś mi przypadkiem powiedzieć cokolwiek o swoich prywatnych wynalazkach?_

– Musi być coś, co mogłabym dla niego zrobić w zamian – odparła Nathaira.

– Chcesz być jego dłużniczką? – zapytał Gellert, ostrzegając ją wzrokiem, by się zastanowiła. Mógł nie przepadać za tą czarownicą, ale tak kogoś na Niego skazywać… Cóż, trzeba by być naprawdę podłym i mściwym, by zrobić coś takiego. A on z pewnością nie był podły i mściwy. A przynajmniej nie bez swojej różdżki.

– Mam inny wybór? Będzie po mnie, jeśli nie zacznę prowadzić tego niemożliwego, kopniętego dziewuszyska.

– No dobra, zapytam – mruknął Gellert, przewracając oczami. Raczej nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, jak będzie brzmiała odpowiedź. Ech, mógł nie lubić Sharasvati Nathairy, ale był całkiem pewien, że Tom jej nie znosił.

– No to idź, zapytaj – poleciła niecierpliwie Nathaira. – I nie wiś mi tu, jakbyś nie miał nic lepszego do roboty.

– Jak zawsze ujmująco gościnna, co?

– Po prostu zniknij, Gellercie, zanim wyładuję na tobie swoją frustrację – warknęła, unosząc ostrzegawczo różdżką.

Bezgłośnie zniknął z jaskini.

Nathaira spojrzała na miejsce, które opuścił.

– Jak on to robi? – wrzasnęła, po czym wysadziła w powietrze kilka mebli, by dać upust trawiącej ją złości.

Miała nadzieję, że wróci szybko. Naprawdę potrzebowała zemścić się na obiekcie swojej wściekłości, a nie wydawało jej się, by Cruciatus mógł być odpowiednim rozwiązaniem. Nie powodował odpowiedniego fizycznego uszczerbku. Jasne, można było doprowadzić nim kogoś do szaleństwa, ale w tym przypadku… Czy naprawdę musiała kończyć?

Obróciła się, rzuciła na oparcie najbliższej kanapy i wyciągnęła się, pogrążając w oczekiwaniu na powrót Grindelwalda z odpowiedzią Lorda Voldemorta. Na Merlina, to, że musiała prosić czarodzieja półkrwi o pomoc, było kolejnym powodem do zemsty na Li Mei za uczynienie jej przewodniczką Luny Lovegood. Tak, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, wyrówna rachunki z Mei.

~o~o~o~

Pełnia księżyca w zaczarowanym oknie rozjaśniła całą komnatę, oświetlając postać dziewczyny, która spała po prawej stronie łóżka. Cienie zatańczyły dziwnie wokół szerokiego łoża. Przelotny obłok przesłonił najjaśniejsze źródło światła, czyniąc nim teraz świecę w ścianie, którą zostawiła na noc. Stojący w nogach łóżka Lord Voldemort oparł się o kolumnę i spojrzał uważnie na Hermionę Granger.

Przytuliła jedną z poduszek do piersi, okrążając ją ramieniem, podczas gdy druga ręka leżała luźno obok jej głowy, zanurzona w lokach. Pościel okrywała tylko jej tułów, bardzo się marszcząc. To samo dotyczyło szerokiej koszuli nocnej, w której już ją widział. Kiedy Hermiona stała, koszula sięgała do kolan, ale teraz dziewczyna musiała tyle się kręcić i przewracać we śnie, że podwinęła się aż do jej brzucha, odsłaniając sporo nagiej skóry, w tym jej uroczy tyłeczek, który okrywała para delikatnych, satynowych fig.

Jej lewa noga leżała w dziwnej, wyglądającej na wybitnie niewygodną pozycji, sprawiając, że stopa zwisała z łóżka niemal na wysokości jej głowy, podczas gdy jej prawa noga podciągnięta była pod sam tyłek. Kogoś tu będą boleć mięśnie o poranku, pomyślał, i uśmiechnął się szeroko, odrywając się od kolumny i z różdżką w dłoni kierując powoli ku bokowi łóżka.

Wszystko ułożyło się dla niego niemal idealnie. Klątwa Koszmaru, którą potraktował dziewczynę, zawierała pewne istotne modyfikacje, mające jedynie uchronić ją przed śmiercią. To było coś, czym nie miał zamiaru dzielić się z innymi Opiekunami. Nie opłacało się kłopotać tym Dumble'a i jego zgraję.

Wtedy sądził, że modyfikacje te przydadzą się, by zniszczyć najlepszą przyjaciółkę Pottera. Uważał ją za nic, za Szlamę, którą nadawała się do tego tylko, by ją wyeliminować. Za kogoś, kogo inteligencja i umiejętności były mocno przereklamowane przez tych niezdolnych spostrzec prawdziwy talent. Za kogoś na tyle głupiego, by myśleć, że można okraść go i ujść z tym na sucho; nieważnym szczegółem z otoczenia Pottera.

Jak bardzo się mylił.

A to było stwierdzenie najbardziej nieprzystające przy opisywaniu wielkości Lorda Voldemorta. Denerwowało go to, że musiał stwierdzić to choćby ten jeden raz. To nie mogło się więcej wydarzyć – nigdy więcej. Ta dziewczyna była wyjątkiem.

Wielkość jej obrażeń, otarcie się o śmierć, mimo jego zabezpieczenia, te wszystkie rzeczy zaintrygowały go. W końcu Klątwa Koszmaru oddziaływała do tego stopnia tylko na najbardziej potężnych, ale z początku odrzucił od siebie właściwą przyczynę jej reakcji i potraktował ją jako anomalię. Jego wymówką było to, że być może znajdowała się w jakimś wyjątkowym stanie fizycznym, który spowodował tak absurdalną reakcję.

Jednak dziewczyna miała czelność prosić go o spotkanie po swoim wyzdrowieniu – rozwścieczyło go to wtedy bez reszty. Mógłby trzymać Dumbledore'a pod Cruciatusem całą wieczność. Miał ochotę nasączyć każdego bez wyjątku cytrynowego dropsa w całej Wielkiej Brytanii wolno działającym, niewyobrażalnie bolesnym jadem, by zemsta za zmuszenie go do bycia przewodnikiem Szlamy była adekwatna. Tyle że spotkanie z nią okazało się ukrytym błogosławieństwem, ponieważ ujawniło mu jej prawdziwy potencjał.

Dziś myśl o tym, że ta dziewczyna była jego praktykantką, wzbudzała w nim euforię. Gdyby nie to spotkanie, nigdy nie pomyślałby, że ta pozornie nic nie znacząca dziewczyna ma tak przenikliwy umysł, który zdolny jest dojść do właściwego wniosku – teoria McMullena była bezużyteczna. Jeśli miałaby jakiegokolwiek innego przewodnika niż on, nigdy nie podążyłaby za tym odkryciem, ponieważ nikt inny nie pozwoliłby jej kontynuować eseju zgodnie z myślą, którą obrała. Bez trudu przypominał sobie ilość sprzeciwów przewodnika, które śmiało odrzucił na bok jako nonsens, kiedy pisał własny esej.

Tak, w razie gdyby ktoś się zastanawiał lub miał nadzieję na szczęśliwe zakończenie, jego przewodnik zniknął w tajemniczych okolicznościach pewnego popołudnia i nikt nigdy już o nim nie słyszał.

Pewnie, Dumbledore podejrzewał go o udział w jego zniknięciu, ale cóż, Tom Riddle przebywał na zajęciach, a jedna osoba raczej nie mogła znajdować się w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie, prawda?

_Nieprawda!_

Zaśmiał się. Musiał przyznać Abraxasowi Malfoyowi, że nie był tak bezużyteczny, jak jego potomek. Zwielosokowany jako Tom Riddle był całkiem niezły w imitowaniu jego postawy, chodu, sposobu mówienia i gestykulacji – odrobinę za dobry. Jego naśladownictwo mogło być oczywiste dla każdego, komu wcześniej je zaprezentował. Dlatego Tom musiał _wyjaśnić _Abraxasowi swoje niezadowolenie w związku z jego wcześniejszym pozerstwem, pomimo tego, jak bardzo pomógł mu zatuszować sprawę. Zabijanie Opiekuna, który miał czelność wykpiwać jego teorię, było bardzo satysfakcjonujące. Niedługo potem morderstwo stało się jego ulubionym hobby.

Niemniej jednak Lord Voldemort był pewien, że Hermiona nie miałaby w sobie dość siły, by wierzyć w swoje teorie i kontynuować rozwijanie ich, gdyby były wciąż i wciąż mieszane z błotem przez jej mentora. Niepewność siebie była jej główną barierą. Ostrożnie przysiadł na boku łóżka, do którego była zwrócona plecami. Niewielki ruch sprawił, że westchnęła i nieco bardziej wtuliła się w poduszkę. Nie obudziła się.

W zamyśleniu popatrzył na różdżkę w swojej dłoni, po czym znów przyjrzał się Hermionie. Teraz, kiedy rozumiał pełne rozmiary jej strachu przed porażką, było dla niego jasne, dlaczego Dumbledore wybrał go na przewodnika dziewczyny. Lord Voldemort w istocie był najbardziej odpowiednim, by pomóc jej pozbyć się tej niezrozumiałej skazy na charakterze.

W tamtym czasie oczekiwał, że Albus wybierze McFerlona, Dubois albo Bouviera, ponieważ żaden z tych ciemnych Opiekunów nie dbał o kwestię czystości krwi. Ale ci trzej byli zbyt nierozgarnięci w kontaktach międzyludzkich, by poradzić sobie z jej słabością. Petro odpadał, ponieważ był zbyt leniwy, by włożyć jakikolwiek trud w nauczanie drugiej osoby. Nathaira, która miała zdolności manipulatorskie i inteligencję, zniszczyłaby Hermionę tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na jej pochodzenie.

Na Merlina, przypominał sobie, jak go męczyła, wciąż i wciąż, kiedy odwiedził ją pierwszy i ostatni raz w Indiach. Jakby myślała, że po tym jak miliony razy powtórzyła się w kwestii wagi krwi dla czyjejś magii, wciąż nie rozumiał. Miała szczęście, że był już wtedy Opiekunem, inaczej za ten ton, którym go potraktowała, skończyłaby jako mały, słodki Inferius. Zmuszony był wtedy torturować i zamordować kogoś innego, by pozbyć się tępego bólu głowy i napięcia mięśni, które podarowała mu ta wiedźma. Nie, Sharasvati nigdy nie wchodziła w rachubę. Była większą purystką, jeśli chodzi o krew, niż wszyscy Lestrange'owie razem wzięci.

Gellert…?

Lord Voldemort postukał różdżką o dłoń. Musiał przyznać, że Gellert potrafił odpowiednio wpływać na ludzi, jeśli miał ochotę. I jego działania zawsze były skierowane ku ujarzmianiu Mugoli – nie bardzo w kierunku różnic w typach krwi wśród czarodziejów. Pewnie, cenił sobie czystą krew, ale dopóki byłeś zaopatrzony w magię i podzielałeś jego światopogląd, mógł z tobą żyć.

Być może to przeszłość stanowiła powód, dla którego Dumbledore uznał go za bardziej odpowiednią osobę do asystowania Granger? To, co Gellert mówił jak dotąd o dziewczynie, nie sugerowało, by Grindelwald mógł chcieć jej pomóc. Dumbledore musiał zdać sobie sprawę, że Lord Voldemort ujrzy jej prawdziwy potencjał i postanowi go nie marnować.

Co więcej, słowa Gellerta nigdy nie mogłyby mieć takiej siły oddziaływania na Hermionę, jak jego własne. Grindelwald należał do przeszłości, podczas gdy on był całkiem sporym kawałkiem jej teraźniejszości. Był jej wrogiem. Komplement od kogoś, kto jest twoim przeciwnikiem, jest bardziej cenny niż ten od kogoś, kogo można uznać za historię. Poza tym Gellert nie miał różdżki, co znacząco ograniczało jego możliwości jako przewodnika.

Nie, wydawało się, że biedny Albus nie miał innego wyjścia, jak wybrać właśnie jego. Złośliwy uśmieszek wkradł się na jego wężową twarz, rozjaśniając jego rysy radością zła wcielonego. To z pewnością było przyczyną, dla której ten nieskończenie wnerwiający, Wiem-Coś-Czego-Nie-Wiesz błysk opuścił na jakiś czas oczy starego pryka. Uznał ten fakt za zaletę całego przewodniczenia, chociaż byłoby o wiele lepiej, gdyby Hermiona zmieniła już strony.

Lord Voldemort spojrzał znów na śpiącą dziewczynę i zamyślił się. Na miejscu Dumbledore'a nie ryzykowałby kimś tak cennym. Ale zawsze miał skłonność do niedoceniania niskich skłonności Albusa. Pewnie, Lord Voldemort wiedział coś niecoś o niskich skłonnościach. Sam w końcu poświęcił całkiem sporą zgraję swoich niespecjalnie wykazujących się myśleniem popleczników, by zostali unieszkodliwieni przez jego przeciwników, Draco Malfoy niech posłuży za najświeższy przykład; ale to wszystko było częścią jego czarnopańskiego uroku. Kiedy Dumbledore robił to samo, to doprowadzało wszystkich do łez wściekłości.

Cóż, tym razem knucie Albusa miało doprowadzić dyrektora do porażki i on pokaże staremu głupcowi prawdziwe oblicze przegranej. Czego Lord Voldemort zapragnie, to z pewnością dostaje. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Hermiona Granger była na tyle inteligentna, by dojrzeć cały idiotyzm tak zwanej Teorii Wszystkiego, zrozumiał, po której stronie było jej miejsce – Jego.

Mógł nie uzmysłowić sobie jej prawdziwego potencjału wtedy, gdy ją przeklął, ale teraz, kiedy już wiedział, do czego jest zdolna…

W jego oczach zatańczył piekielny błysk.

Teraz miał zamiar w pełni skorzystać z tego, jak zmodyfikował tamtą klątwę.

Ostrożnie, nie chcąc jej zbudzić, wyciągnął dłoń i wsunął palce w jej włosy. Jak na coś, co wyglądało na kłąb drutu kolczastego, były niezwykle miękkie, zwłaszcza, kiedy przebierało się przez nie palcami. Kilka kosmyków przylepiło się do jej twarzy. Delikatnie strącał je na miejsce, starając się je wyprostować, zatamować, sprawić, by dołączyły do reszty, ale kiedy tylko cofał dłoń, one uparcie wskakiwały na swoją wcześniejsza pozycję.

_Typowe._

Czekając cierpliwie na spodziewaną reakcję Hermiony, spokojnie gładził jej włosy. Minęło kilka minut, zanim nagle wydała z siebie niewyraźny odgłos, zarzuciła lewą nogę na prawą i obróciła się. Zatrzymała się, zderzając się z nim bokiem, co spowodowało, że jej lewe ramię spoczęło mu na kolanach i jej zgięte dotąd nogi opadły i rozprostowały się na płaskiej, bawełnianej pościeli. Z gotową różdżką czekał na jej ocknięcie się.

Na szczęście nie obudziła się, co dowodziło mocy jego modyfikacji. Kąciki jego ust wygięły się w górę, kiedy przyglądał się jej bezradnie rozłożonej na boku postaci. Miało być jeszcze gorzej. Poruszył różdżką nad jej twarzą w płynnym, falistym ruchu i rzucił niewerbalnie:

– _Somnus Totallus!_

Wydała z siebie głębokie westchnięcie i każdy z mięśni w jej ciele zrobił się zupełnie wiotki. Poczuł, jak jej ramię ześlizguje się z jego kolan, i dalej, na bok łóżka. Nie musząc się już obawiać, że się przebudzi, podniósł jej zwisające ramię i umieścił ponad głową, gdzie leżała druga jej ręka. Studiując jej spokojny wyraz twarz, odczekał chwilę, aż objął jej policzek lewą dłonią. Jego palce zatoczyły kilka małych kółek na jej twarzy, powoli przesunął kciukiem do jej ust, przytrzymał jej szczękę i rozchylił usta. Umieszczając swoją prawą dłoń blisko jej głowy dla wsparcia, nabrał głęboko powietrza i pochylił się naprzód. Z łatwością pochwycił jej usta swoimi.

Pełen skupienia wtłoczył każdą dostępną uncję powietrza do jej płuc, a wraz z nią powędrowała jego magia, przenikając ciało Hermiony w poszukiwaniu tego niewielkiego, mrocznego płomyka, chcąc zapewnić mu pożywkę i tlen, który roznieciłby ten ogień. Zamknął oczy i jęknął w jej usta, kiedy jego magia połączyła się z niewielkim zarodkiem, który zasiała jego Klątwa Koszmaru. Był już pięknie zakorzeniony u podstaw jej bytu. To całkiem ułatwiało mu sprawę. Musiała mieć odpowiednio ciemne skłonności, jeszcze zanim trafiła ją jego klątwa.

Co właściwie nie było niespodzianką. W przeszłości, kiedy prosił o informacje na temat przyjaciół Pottera, otrzymał raporty od Severusa o tych jej nieco wątpliwych skłonnościach przy przeklinaniu nieprzyjaciół. Przypominał sobie czystą irytację na twarzy Severusa, kiedy informował go o tym, co uchodziło płazem Pani Perfekcyjnej, Najwspanialszej, Ulubionej Prefekt z Gryffindoru. Było mu trudno nie zaśmiać się w twarz Severusowi, który zapewne niezdolny do dostrzeżenia całej ironii, nie mógłby podzielić jego punktu widzenia.

Niechętnie wycofał się, mimo że jedyne, na co miał teraz ochotę, to sprawić, by ten mały, ciemny płomyk rozgorzał na dobre i strawił ostatni zapas światła, jaki się niej znajdował. Ale ona nie była głupia, po obudzeniu zorientowałaby się, że coś jej zrobił. I walczyłaby z nim w każdy możliwy sposób. Nie miał zamiaru walczyć z wiedźmą o jej potencjale – nie, najpierw musiała stać się jego. To musiało odbywać się stopniowo, naturalnie, jeden irytująco mały krok za drugim.

Do czasu, kiedy Lord Voldemort poprosi ją o to, by stanęła u jego boku. To musiała być dla niej logiczna decyzja. I nie tylko w jej oczach, ale również w oczach wszystkich z jej otoczenia. To rozwali cały ten godzien pożałowania Zakon Kurczaka na kawałki, jeśli ktoś tak bliski chłopaka zmieni strony. Po tym radosnym zdarzeniu nie będą już wiedzieli, komu mogą zaufać.

Jego wysoki śmiech odbił się echem od ścian.

Uszczęśliwiony, zerknął na dziewczynę, która miała zniszczyć dla niego ich wszystkich. Nie tylko Pottera i jego głupi, ignorancki Zakon - oni byli bez znaczenia, kiedy chodziło o prawdziwy cel, do którego chciał ją wykorzystać. Chyba napisze Dumbledore'owi list wyrażający jego Lordowską, nieskończoną wdzięczność. Ten stary pryk niechcący zapewnił mu zwycięstwo.

Z przebiegłością wypisaną na twarzy pochylił się ku Hermionie. Być może nie mógł przeciągnąć jej na właściwą stronę jednej nocy, ale mógł się z nią trochę podroczyć. Miał tyle satysfakcji w hallu, dostrzegając, ile wysiłku kosztuje ją zapanowanie nad sobą i oparcie się jego magii. Widział to zadziwienie na jej twarzy – nie rozumiała, dlaczego czuła się w ten sposób. Mógłby ją poinformować, że było to konsekwencją wyboru, który dokonała w swoim koszmarze, chcąc przeżyć. Od chwili, kiedy dowiedział się, że jest na progu śmierci, wiedział, że jeśli przeżyje, będzie jego. Musiała powierzyć swoją magię jego opiece, poddać mu się w pełni. I to nie ograniczało się do Krainy Fobetora. Nie, to było prawdziwe; sen, który nie kończy się, kiedy otwierasz oczy i wracasz do rzeczywistości. Teraz on był jej rzeczywistością i czekał wystarczająco długo… _wystarczająco długo_ kontrolował się przy niej. Nadszedł czas, by zrozumiała, kto jest jej mistrzem.

Jak dotąd jej wspomnienia podczas lekcji Oklumencji nie zaopatrzyły go w jakiekolwiek wizualizacje jej koszmaru. Jej umysł podświadomie robił to, czego starał się ją nauczyć. Zachomikował pamięć o wydarzeniu do tego stopnia, że trzeba było minąć zbyt wiele śmieci, by go dosięgnąć. Żadna ilość szczebla drugiego Legilimencji nie wydobyłaby tego na powierzchnię, trzeba było pokusić się o coś bardziej konkretnego, szczebel trzeci. Sam fakt, że zakopała to tak głęboko, o czymś świadczył. Zresztą, prawie umarła. Wiedział, co musiałaby zrobić, by przeżyć. Wiedział, dlaczego tak to ukryła. Przyszedł czas przekonać się o szczegółach. Unosząc różdżkę, wyszeptał w jej usta:

– _Legilimens!_

I pocałował ją mocno w usta, wtłaczając w nią swoją magię, jednocześnie zamykając oczy, by ustanowić połączenie z jej umysłem. Musiał być szybki. To był trzeci szczebel Legilimencji, najbardziej niebezpieczny ze wszystkich, musiał więc szybko zlokalizować właściwe wspomnienie, by nie usmażyć wszystkich po kolei komórek w jej mózgu. Na szczęście jej magia była teraz do jego dyspozycji, wspomnienie, którego szukał, pochodziło ze snu, a jej umysł znajdował się już w tym stanie, więc pochwycił je w czasie, który uznawał za bezpieczny. Uśmiechając się złośliwie, zebrał szczegóły i opuścił jej umysł.

Było nawet lepiej, niż Czarny Pan mógł się spodziewać. Chwała Rowenie, ponieważ miał zamiar skorzystać z tej informacji. Nie będzie miało znaczenia to, czy Hermiona się zorientuje, że była to jego sprawka. Chociaż zastanawiał się, czy jej się to uda. Hogwart nie był znany z lekcji wychowania seksualnego, prawie nie spędzała czasu ze swoimi mugolskimi rodzicami, i w tym wspomnieniu wydawała się dość zielona. Była jednak tylko nastolatką. Nastolatki to hormonalne bomby z opóźnionym zapłonem. Wszystko, co musiał zrobić, to zapewnić jej trochę paliwa. Prychnął. Miał mnóstwo paliwa.

– _Flamma Hormonallus!_ – rzucił, wodząc różdżką po jej skórze.

Następnie zbliżył koniec różdżki do swojej skóry i szepnął:

– _Priori Incantato!_

Echo poprzedniego zaklęcia dotknęło jego skóry, ponownie łącząc ich ze sobą w intymny sposób. Jedno było pewne, kiedy Hermiona obudzi się z tego głębokiego snu, nie będzie jej w głowie jakakolwiek nauka. Lord Voldemort podniósł się, śmiejąc się głośno. Jego różdżka rozjaśniła pokój ostatni raz.

– _Somnus Finite!_

Aportował się na korytarz w lochach. Po wyjściu pracowników ministerstwa kazał swoim nudziarskim poplecznikom (włączając w to Narcyzę i Dracona) oczekiwać go w jednej z przytulnych cel Lucjusza. Wciąż musiał _wyjaśnić_ coś Bellatriks. I byłoby najbardziej skuteczne – dla niej i wszystkich, którzy choćby rozważali poddawanie jego słów w wątpliwość – jeśliby dał jej nauczkę przed nimi wszystkimi. Musiał wymazać pamięć młodemu Malfoyowi, ale był jeszcze Severus. Co zrobić z Severusem? Wyraźnie rozpoznał Hermionę. Starała się, jak mogła, ale nawet on spostrzegł niektóre z jej wiele mówiących gestów, był więc pewien, że Severus również je wyłapał. Mistrz Eliksirów znał dziewczynę znacznie dłużej od niego. A zatem, powinien wymazać Snape'owi pamięć, czy nie?

Uśmiechnął się podle. Może lepiej było zostawić ten problem Dropsiarzowi? Tak, tak zrobi. To będzie bardzo wiele mówiące, jeśli Severus wróci do niego z nienaruszoną pamięcią lub wręcz przeciwnie.

Cóż, to nie powinno trwać długo. Powinien się z tym uporać, zanim zbudzi się Hermiona. A z tego zaklęcia miał zamiar zrobić dobry użytek. Zabawa z nią mogła być niezłą rozrywką. Zastanawiając się, w jakim stanie ją zastanie, podjął decyzję, że nie ma pośpiechu, by do niej wrócić. Żadnego pośpiechu. Z hukiem otworzył drzwi do piwnicy.

– Bellatriks, zdaje się, że byliśmy umówieni – powiedział radośnie Voldemort. – _Crucio!_

~o~o~o~

– Gellercie? – zapytał, wzdychając. Gdyby ten mężczyzna choć raz zapowiedział się, zanim znów zjawi się tu jak nocny rabuś.

– Pomyślałem sobie, że wpadnę z niusem, a potem zniknę – odpowiedział lekko Gellert i usadził się szybko w jednym z wygodnych foteli. – Nic wielkiego. Tylko Nathairze wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli.

– Hmmm? – mruknął mężczyzna po drugiej stronie stołu, z zainteresowaniem odrywając wzrok od sterty papierów przed sobą.

– Tak, jest przekonana, że Mei wręczyła jej tę praktykantkę, by doprowadzić ją do szaleństwa lub pozbawić ją życia – kontynuował Gellert, puszczając mu oko. – Wcale by mnie to nie zdziwiło. Mei jest na tyle przebiegła, by zrobić coś takiego. Przyznam, że właściwie zastanawiałem się, dlaczego tak się właśnie złożyło, że ty i Mei wybraliście najbardziej niebezpiecznych przewodników. Mam na myśli to, że nikt w pełni władz umysłowych nie wybrałby Nathairy z jej kartoteką pozbywania się kandydatów, i nikt nie byłby na tyle głupi, by wybrać Toma… – Poruszył sugestywnie brwiami. – Zechcesz mnie oświecić, Albusie?

Dumbledore potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się.

– Widzę, że stajesz się zwolennikiem teorii spiskowych.

– Być może – odparł Gellert, śmiejąc się. – To musi być jednak sprawka towarzystwa, w jakim się obracam. W każdym razie wydaje się, że Lovegood świetnie sobie radzi bez jej przewodnictwa.

– Co masz na myśli przez "bez jej przewodnictwa"? Chcesz powiedzieć, że Nathaira świadomie pozwala dziewczynie polec przez nierobienie niczego? – zapytał ostro Dumbledore, nagle pełen uwagi.

– Nie, robi co w jej mocy, by Lovegood pochłonęła ciemność. To Luna ją ignoruje. To Luna uniknęła Werdyktu Snu – skończył Gellert, z niecierpliwością obserwując starego przyjaciela. Nie zawiódł się.

– Uniknęła go? – zapytał Dumbledore, zaintrygowany.

– Nie wybrała żadnej z dwóch ścieżek, zamiast tego wróciła tam, skąd przyszła – odparł Gellert, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Dumbledore nabrał głośno powietrza, a potem potrząsnął głową.

– Pomysłowe – przyznał.

– Nie gadaj. To sprawia, że mniej się martwię o twojego kandydata.

– Martwisz?

– Tak, martwię – odparł ostro, wpatrując się w Albusa. – Martwię się, że jej się powiedzie, i to pod każdym względem, biorąc pod uwagę jej przewodnika. Wiem, że raz czy dwa razy zdarzyło ci się podjąć w życiu ryzyko, Albusie, ale tak ogromne? – Potrząsnął głową. – Obaj wiemy, że to będzie albo ona, albo Lovegood, i pomimo kreatywności Luny nie jestem pewien, czy jej potencjał magiczny jest odpowiedni do tej roboty.

– Straciłeś już wiarę w swojego kandydata? – zapytał rozbawiony Albus. – Czy we mnie?

– Draco nie ma tego, co trzeba – odpowiedział Gellert. – Ja to wiem, ty to wiesz, Tom to wie, Sharasvati to wie, wszyscy to wiedzą, poza chłopakiem. Może uda mu się w tej rundzie, ale obaj dobrze wiemy, że polegnie przy kolejnym zadaniu.

– Uważasz, że nie potrafię przeprowadzić Dracona przez następne zadanie? – zapytał Dumbledore, a w jego oczach zamigotało coś wyrażającego zrozumienie.

– Myślę, że chłopak doprowadzi do twojej śmierci przy kolejnym zadaniu. Nie będzie w stanie oprzeć się mocy, nie będzie potrafił jej kontrolować i ona rozerwie go na strzępy, a wraz z nim – ciebie, jeśli nie będziesz ostrożny.

– Największą wadą Dracona w istocie jest próżność – powiedział Dumbledore, przytakując w zamyśleniu. – Mógłby być w stanie zrobić więcej, niż teraz, jeśli zapomniałby o tym, że jest Malfoyem. Może cię jeszcze zaskoczyć.

– Ta, aha, jakkolwiek. Na twoim miejscu uważałbym na siebie.

– Dlaczego go wybrałeś, skoro jesteś przekonany, że mu się nie uda? – zapytał Albus z ciekawością.

Gellert wzruszył ramionami.

– Wybrałem pierwszego z brzegu.

– Pierwszego z brzegu? – zapytał Albus, marszcząc brwi.

– No tak, wiesz, jestem leniem do potęgi. Nie chciało mi się szukać, skoro i tak wolne miejsce w Radzie przypadnie jasnemu kandydatowi.

– Gellercie, to największy kit, jaki próbowałeś mi kiedykolwiek wcisnąć – powiedział Dyrektor, odchylając się w krześle. – Śmierć Olsena miała miejsce zaraz po tym, jak Tom odzyskał swoje ciało. Nie mów mi, że nagle wyrosło ci serce i wybrałeś Dracona, bym mógł pokazać mu jego życiowe błędy, zanim zmarnuje się jak jego rodzice?

– Chyba żartujesz – mruknął Gellert, poruszając się nieznacznie na swoim siedzeniu.

Twarz Dumbledore'a rozjaśniła się; absolutnie zachwycony pochylił się naprzód.

– No ładnie, a myślałem, że nigdy nie będę świadkiem tego, jak Gellert Grindelwald robi coś dobrego dla innego człowieka.

– Robię dobre rzeczy cały czas – sprzeciwił się Gellert, zadzierając nosa.

– Nie ma potrzeby, byś umniejszał jeden ze swoich bardziej uprzejmych czynów w ten sposób.

– Moich bardziej uprzejmych czynów, pewnie – mruknął Gellert, potrząsając głową. – Wszyscy mamy dziś z nimi sporo do czynienia.

– Nie zmienimy przeszłości, Gellercie – dodał łagodnie Albus. – Bez względu na to, jak bardzo byśmy chcieli. Możemy żyć tylko w teraźniejszości.

– Ja umieściłem go w Radzie, Albusie. Ja, nikt inny – syknął Gellert.

– Myślę, że jest więcej powodów, dla których Tom się w niej znalazł.

– Gdybym nie zgłosił go na kandydata, byleby zrobić tobie na złość, nikt nie dostrzegłby jego talentu dla Ciemności. Myślisz, że Nathaira wybrałaby kiedykolwiek czarodzieja półkrwi? – prychnął, podkreślając idiotyzm samej myśli o czymś takim. – Petro jest zbyt leniwy, by rozejrzeć się wokół siebie. Dubois uważa, że tylko Francuzi są zdolni do praktykowania prawdziwej magii. McFerlon. McFerlon…

– Co było, to było – przerwał mu Albus.

– Łatwo ci mówić – powiedział Gellert, uderzając pięścią w biurko. – Nie musisz żyć z tym piętnem. Dziedzictwo wspaniałego Grindelwalda. – Wstał w krzesła. – Dobra, spadam spotkać się z tym moim dziedzictwem – zadrwił. – Nathaira chce wiedzieć, jakich modyfikacji dokonał w Klątwie Koszmaru, by pokazać Lovegood, że ciemna strony mocy to w istocie kraina szczęścia i tęczy.

– Nathaira prosi Toma o pomoc? – zapytał Dumbledore, zaalarmowany.

– Pomyślałem, że mógłbyś chcieć to wiedzieć – odparł luźno Gellert i kontynuował ironicznie: – Teraz udam się do Lorda Voldemorta, przekonać go, by podzielił się swoją cenną wiedzą.

– Gellercie!

– Tak? – zerknął przez ramię.

– Poinformuj mnie, kiedy to zrobi, dobrze?

– Kiedy to zrobi, nie jeśli – powiedział powoli Gellert. – Myślisz, że to zrobi? – Odwrócił się, zaintrygowany. – Nie masz co do tego wątpliwości, a mówimy to o Lordzie Voldemorcie, dzielącym się swoją wiedzą z Jej Wspaniałością Isabellą Sharasvati Nathairą.

Albus westchnął.

– Wiem, jakie są jego odczucia w stosunku do tej kobiety, Gellercie. Właśnie z tego powodu się zgodzi. Będzie chciał mieć ją w garści. Poinformuję Mei, że Luna Lovegood znalazła się w potrzebie dodatkowej ochrony. – Zaklął i poderwał się na nogi. – Jeden Godryk wie, kiedy i w jaki sposób Tom zechce skorzystać z umiejętności Nathairy. Gdyby sprawy mogły choć raz nie ulegać takim komplikacjom…

– Łaaał, tego rodzaju słowa, opuszczające twoje usta, są jak… jak…

– Jak co? – warknął Albus.

– Cóż, zdaje się, że zabrakło mi słów, Mistrzu Komplikacji – odparł Gellert, ukłonił się i zniknął, zostawiając Albusa Dumbledore'a w stanie absolutnego osłupienia.

~o~o~o~

– Czego chce Nathaira? – zapytał Lord Voldemort jedynie dla rozrywki (zrozumiał pytanie za pierwszym razem, kiedy je usłyszał); niewielki uśmiech przykleił się nieuchronnie do jego ust.

– Twojej pomocy – powtórzył Gellert, wkurzony, że musi się powtarzać. _Naprawdę powinien przestać robić za cholernego chłopca na posyłki._

– O, niemożliwe – zadrwił Voldemort, odchylając się w krześle i zakładając ręce na brzuchu. – Jesteś pewien, że mówimy o tej samej osobie, ponieważ mógłbym przysiąc, że usłyszałem, że Pani Wysokość życzy sobie mojej…?

– Cieszę się, że taplanie się w chwale sprawia ci tyle przyjemności, ale mógłbyś mi po prostu powiedzieć, co mam przekazać tej cholernej kobiecie, abym mógł wrócić do cieszenia się spokojem i ciszą mojego w pełni zasłużonego uwięzienia?

Zrobiło się niepokojąco cicho.

_Świetny ruch, Gellercie, naprawdę się wykazałeś…_

– Tak mi przykro, że utrudniam ci miłe spędzanie czasu, Gellercie – odparł cicho Voldemort. – Byłoby szkoda, gdyby twoje ważne obowiązki pocztowe zostały zakłócone w jakikolwiek sposób.

_Konkrety, Tomeczku, konkrety._

Lord Voldemort podniósł się z różdżką w ręku.

_Cholera, więc to nie była sugestia._

Czarny Pan zatrzymał się kilka cali od niego i obdarzył go pełnym potępienia spojrzeniem.

– Mam lepsze sposoby na spędzanie czasu, niż marnowanie go na ciebie, Gellercie. Możesz przekazać Sharasvati, że rozważę jej prośbę.

Odwrócił się.

– Była przekonana, że znajdzie się coś, co mógłbyś chcieć od niej w zamian – dodał Grindelwald. Powstrzymał się z tą informacją tak długo, jak mógł.

Voldemort zatrzymał się naprzeciw drzwi do lochów i obejrzał się za siebie.

– Pewnie, że była – powiedział, uśmiechając się paskudnie, i opuścił pomieszczenie.

Odczuwał ogromną satysfakcję, zostawiając tę czystokrwistą wiedźmę bez odpowiedzi. Miał nadzieję, że będzie teraz bez przerwy gryźć się możliwością jego odmowy. Musiał się jednak nad tym porządnie zastanowić. Gdyby Nathaira była mu dłużna, mogłoby mu się to kiedyś bardzo przydać. Z drugiej strony, jeśli jego „nie" oznaczałoby jej niepowodzenie, to również mogłoby się okazać zaletą dla jego działań. Dwa wolne miejsca w Radzie zawsze były lepsze od jednego. Ale w tej chwili miał lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż kłopotanie się Nathairą, znacznie lepsze rzeczy.


	16. Rozdział 16

Betowała oczywiście **Pearlady** – dziękujemy jej wszyscy. :)

**Rozdział 16**

_No i miała przechlapane._

Trzymając się za obolały brzuch i przyciskając do siebie zakrwawione prześcieradło, by nie poplamić niczego więcej, Hermiona powoli wygramoliła się z łóżka. Tak, naprawdę przechlapane. Zazwyczaj należała do tych szczęściar, które Ginny zwykła określać mniej subtelnie, kiedy wiele razy zwijała się z bólu w łóżku z ciepłym termoforem na brzuchu. Hermiona nie miała dotąd żadnego problemu ze swoim okresem, ale, rzecz jasna, to musiało się zmienić, w dodatku cały tydzień przed terminem!

– To musi być stres – zdecydowała. – _Chłoszczyść!_ – Rzuciła na zabrudzoną część łóżka.

Odczuwając silną chęć zrobienia czegoś gwałtownego, doszła do szafy, by wyciągnąć z niej swoje rzeczy, i zamarła, kiedy ujrzała swoje odbicie w lustrze. Była bielsza niż prześcieradło, zanim je poplamiła. Niewielkie krople potu zrosiły jej czoło. Jej włosy zwisały w dół, oklapłe, pozbawione życia oraz swojej naturalnej skłonności do zaprzeczania prawom grawitacji. Miała wielkie wory pod oczami. Wyglądała, jakby została wydrenowana z całej energii życiowej – wyglądała na chorą. Zimny dreszcz przeszedł ją wzdłuż kręgosłupa i zgięła się wpół pod wpływem silnego skurczu brzucha.

– O cholera.

Pobiegła do łazienki i usiadła na toalecie. Nie wiedząc, którą część swojego bolącego ciała podtrzymać, postanowiła w końcu przyłożyć jedną rękę do pulsującej głowy, a drugą załapać się za brzuch.

_Merlinie, jaki jest pożytek z bycia wiedźmą, jeśli nawet nie można zatrzymać swojego cholernego okresu?_

Łazienka o wspaniałym wnętrzu, której widokiem zwykle lubiła raczyć swoje oczy, dziś miała na nią całkowicie odmienny wpływ. Wszystko było dla niej zbyt jasne. Białe marmury, pomimo wielu odcieni szarości, zyskały właściwości oślepiające. W tej chwili mogłyby być nawet różowe. Nieważne, że brzydkie, przynajmniej nie miałaby wrażenia, że próbują wykłuć jej oczy lodowatymi ostrzami. Kiedy uporała się już ze wszystkim, niepewnie wstała i zaczęła zastanawiać nad dużą wanną i wspaniałą kabiną prysznicową, na którą decydowała się częściej. Teraz Hermionie nie wydawało się, by miała siłę na którekolwiek.

Wrzuciła więc zakrwawione szmaty do kosza, użyła magii, by oczyścić ciało i ubrała się w mgnieniu oka. Następnie, chcąc umyć ręce, odkręciła srebrny, udekorowany wężem kran nad zlewem. Kiedy pierwszy raz spostrzegła te zdobienia w łazience, wywołały u niej niesamowitą paranoję. Teraz żałowała, że nie było w pobliżu jakiegoś bazyliszka, który położyłby kres jej nieszczęściu.

Dlaczego mężczyźni nie musieli tego znosić? Mogłaby przysiąc, jeśli choć jeszcze raz usłyszy, jak którykolwiek skarży się na przymus codziennego golenia się, wtedy… nie ręczy za siebie. Życie było do kitu, w związku z czym każdy, kto miał czelność być oddychającym samcem, powinien trzymać się od niej z daleka.

Wróciła do sypialni, rzuciła torbę na krzesło w dalekim kącie pokoju i ze złością padła na łóżko. Machnięciem różdżki wyczyściła do końca pościel, przycisnęła do brzucha pomocny termofor, dodatkowe poduszki i wszystko inne, czego potrzebowała, a co mogłoby złagodzić ból. Warknęła i przekręciła się na bok. To była wina Lorda Voldemorta. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego, ale to była jego wina. Musiała być. Wszystko, co złe i parszywe na tym świecie było jego sprawką, więc to też mogła bez przeszkód na niego zrzucić.

I nie zapominajmy o tym, że był, rzecz jasna, mężczyzną. Zmrużyła z nienawiścią oczy. Kolejna wielka wada, którą musiała odnotować w swoim notesiku. Mężczyźni nie byli niczym więcej, jak pasożytami, które powinny zostać zmiecione z powierzchni ziemi tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Naprawdę, dlaczego musiała cierpieć samotnie? Będzie potrzebowała ulotek, a być może nawet manifestu. Boże, głowa jej pękała. Swoją drogą, gdyby Bóg okazał się kobietą, miałaby się z czego tłumaczyć, kiedy się spotkają.

Zimny dreszcz przebiegł jej wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Dodała kolejny koc, i kolejny, i kolejny. W złości wyrzuciła bezużyteczny termofor z łóżka. To wcale nie pomogło. Jej brzuch produkował teraz tępy ból, próbując najwyraźniej wcisnąć wszystkie jej jelita w jeden, niewielki obszar, który zajęty był już przez inne wnętrzności. Zwinęła się w kulkę i westchnęła, kiedy zrozumiała, że ciepły termofor w istocie przynosił jej odrobinę ulgi.

– _Accio!_ – rzuciła w jego kierunku, zmęczona.

Nie przyleciał.

– _Accio termofor!_ – powtórzyła, zirytowana, próbując się skupić.

Nic.

Wystawiła głowę spod koca i zlustrowała podłogę w poszukiwaniu tego cholerstwa. Leżał tam, zbyt daleko. Skierowała na niego różdżką w złudnej nadziei, że chcieć to mieć.

– _Accio!_

Nawet nie drgnął. Hermiona zamknęła oczy, potarła nasadę nosa i odrzuciła swoją bezużyteczną różdżkę w cholerę. Jeśli naprawdę go chciała, musiała wstać z łóżka. A to nie była zachęcająca czynność. Właściwie żadna czynność nie wydawała się w tej chwili zachęcająca, ani nawet możliwa. Jedyne, czego naprawdę pragnęła, to żeby ktoś już ją załatwił. Schowała głowę z powrotem pod kołdrę. Objęła się ramionami i utkwiła w bezruchu, chcąc uniknąć bólu i jednocześnie przeklinając mimowolne dreszcze, które ją nawiedzały.

_Niech mnie ktoś dobije._

– Nie masz jakiegoś eseju do dokończenia, Granger? – zabrzmiał rozbawiony głos.

_A może jego?_

Tak, przepyszna myśl. I ona mogła to zrobić. O ile tylko zadanie nie wymagało poruszania się, sprawa była załatwiona. No, dobra… może idea miała pewne zasadnicze wady. To może ktoś inny…? Jacyś ochotnicy? Ktokolwiek? Halo?

Bosz, wszyscy zrobili się ostatnio tacy bojaźliwi. Szkoda, że nigdy nie ogarnęła tej sprytnej sztuczki bazyliszka, dzięki której mogłaby zabijać ludzi wzrokiem. Byłoby miło, gdyby ta umiejętność weszła jej w krew. Chociaż pewnie nie zadziałaby na _Niego_. Ale właściwie z jakiego powodu? Wzrok bazyliszka zabijał. Nigdzie nie było napisane, że mogłeś przeżyć jego spojrzenie, jeśli byłeś wężoustym dupkiem spokrewnionym ze Slytherinem. Dlaczego więc Lord Voldemort nie padł trupem od jego spojrzenia? Zapytałaby Harry'ego po tym, jak została odpetryfikowana, ale on tylko spojrzałby na nią z rozbawieniem.

Wreszcie jakaś korzyść mogła wyniknąć z tej głupiej sytuacji. Dręczyło ją to latami.

– Powiedz, dlaczego nigdy nie zabił cię wzrok bazyliszka?

– Co proszę? – spytał, jego głos dotarł do niej stłumiony, znad koców.

Hermiona westchnęła. Głuchy był? Kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzała, uszy były jedną z niewielu rzeczy, w które jego głowa była wciąż zaopatrzona.

– Zapytałam, dlaczego mogłeś spojrzeć w oczy bazyliszka? To nie jest kwestia bycia wężoustym, sprawdziłam. Myuari Myamiorow umarł po tym, jak spojrzał na swojego bazyliszka, a był sławnym wężoustym.

– Nie sądzę, by była to umiejętność, której mogę cię nauczyć, mała praktykantko. Jednakże, jeśli nalegasz na pozostanie w łóżku, mogę mieć kilka innych sugestii.

Zaśmiał się.

Innych sugestii? Świnia. Nie. Jeśli miałaby porównać mężczyzn i świnie, świnie wygrałyby to porównanie. Świnie były miłe, czyste, racjonalne; całkiem mądre zwierzęta. Mężczyźni byli… mężczyznami. O, zdecydowanie będzie musiała napisać ten manifest. Kilka sugestii. Pfff. Odrzuciła gwałtownie koc i gniewnie wbiła w niego swój wzrok.

– Na przykład? – rzuciła wściekle, mordując go wzrokiem.

– Słodki Salazarze! – Lord Voldemort odskoczył zaskoczony. – Co ci się, do diabła, stało?

– Ty się stałeś – wydyszała wrogo, podciągając koc pod samą brodę, by zatrzymać ciepło.

– Słucham? – zapytał.

_Czy ona dojrzała tam cień zmartwienia? Rety, odbijało jej coraz bardziej._

– Nic, mam okres, dobra?

Patrzył na nią, nie dowierzając.

– O na litość boską, chyba jesteś świadom istnienia problemu – warknęła. – Wiesz, to wszystko jest częścią żenujących, zawierających kwiatki i pszczółki gadek, które rodzice sprzedają swoim dzieciom, chcąc ostatecznie pogrążyć się w ich oczach.

Podrapał się po czole.

– Chyba żartujesz – powiedziała Hermiona, załamana, i kontynuowała protekcjonalnym tonem. – A więc, pewnego razu była sobie niewielka komórka, która…

– Myślałem, że zespół napięcia przedmiesiączkowego, zgodnie z nazwą, ma miejsce przed okresem, a nie w jego trakcie.

– Ach, więc teraz TY jesteś ekspertem? – powiedziała, robiąc minę.

– Masz tak co miesiąc? – zapytał Voldemort, nie kryjąc irytacji.

– Tak mi przykro, że jest to dla ciebie niedogodnością. To moje jelita próbują stworzyć czarną dziurę w środku mojego ciała i rozerwać każdą jego komórkę. To mnie pęknie zaraz głowa. To mój okres przybył tydzień za wcześnie. Jestem chora jak cholera, ale – pewnie, możemy pogadać o tym, co to dla ciebie znaczy.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

Zmarszczył brwi.

– Dostałaś okres tydzień za wcześnie?

– Tak!

– I to jest nietypowe? – zapytał, zmartwiony.

– Bardzo – rzuciła. – Wszystko to jest bardzo nietypowe. Nigdy mi się coś takiego nie zdarzyło. A co? Chcesz sobie urządzić studium przypadku? – zapytała szorstko.

Potarł szyję, wpatrując się w ścianę. To było niemożliwe; alternatywny rezultat, który zapomniał wziąć pod uwagę. Na Merlina, nigdy nie schrzanił tak żadnego zaklęcia. Nie, te razy z Potterem się nie liczyły. Z tym chłopakiem było coś nie tak. Gdyby tylko wiedział, co.

– Cóż, nie ma potrzeby prowadzenia dochodzenia. To – zaczęła Hermiona, wskazując gwałtownie na siebie – jest bezsprzecznie twoja wina.

Zaniepokojony spojrzał na nią. Wpatrywała się w niego dość nienawistnie.

– Tak? – zapytał, czekając, aż rozwinie myśl. – Masz zamiar wyjaśnić tę niedorzeczną sugestię?

– Stres ma znaczący wpływ na funkcjonowanie ludzkiego ciała. To wszystko jest sprawka stresu.

Kąciki jego ust wygięły się. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by utkwiła na dobre w tym przekonaniu.

– I to nie jest zabawne – dodała Hermiona.

– Oczywiście, że nie, moja droga – odparł, uśmiechając się podle.

– Nie jestem twoim niczym drogim…

– Wydawało mi się, że jesteś moją praktykantką – upomniał ją. Wzruszając ramionami, dodał: – Ale jeśli nie jesteś już zainteresowana staniem się Opiekunem, możesz zawsze…

– Nie rób tego – powiedziała Hermiona, kiedy spostrzegła, że ma zamiar usiąść na łóżku. Jęknęła i złapała się za brzuch, kiedy i tak się na nim znalazł. – Mógłbyś przestać poruszać tym przeklętym łóżkiem? – wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. – To bardzo boli, gdybyś nie zauważył.

– Nie, nie mógłbym – odparł spokojnie. – I zauważyłem. Trudno to przegapić. Wystarczy na ciebie spojrzeć i posłuchać, w jaki sposób śmiesz odzywać się do Lorda Voldemorta, licząc najwyraźniej na szybkie opuszczenie grona żywych. – Zamyślił się. – To nie jest coś, na co mogę pozwolić. Nie możesz być unieruchomiona w łóżku przez następny tydzień – powiedział, dotykając ostrożnie jej twarzy, którą oblał zimny pot. Cóż, musiał sprawdzić, jak bardzo mieli przechlapane.

Hermiona zamknęła oczy. Jego palce stężały na jej policzku, wrzynając się boleśnie w skórę, ale nie obchodziło jej to. Nagle czuła się znacznie lepiej. Wypuściła głośno powietrze i zrelaksowała się, dopóki jej nie puścił i ból wrócił z całą mocą. Otworzyła oczy i spróbowała pochwycić Voldemorta, ale szybko znalazł się poza jej zasięgiem. Deportował się.

– Hej! – krzyknęła w desperacji.

_Do diabła z tymi dobrymi złymi Czarnymi Panami._

Trzask!

Lord Voldemort był z powrotem, z trzema fiolkami w ręku. Jedna z nich była już do połowy pusta. Opróżnił drugą i połowę trzeciej. Hermiona obserwowała z ciekawością, jak wymieszał dwie substancje, potrząsnął pełną fiolką trzy razy i postawił na stoliku, sprawdzając czas. Co on w siebie wlewał?

Spojrzał na nią i wziął głęboki wdech. Wyglądało, jakby podjął jakąś decyzję, kiedy powiedział:

– Posuń się.

Hermiona wybałuszyła oczy, kiedy wgramolił się do łóżka obok niej i po prostu ją objął, nic nie mówiąc, przyciągając jej ciało do swojego.

– Ekhem – sprzeciwiła się. – Co ty ro…?

Przestała narzekać, kiedy to do niej dotarło. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego, ale jego dotyk niemal natychmiast rozwiał jej ból. Właściwie, im więcej było między nimi kontaktu, tym lepiej się czuła, więc przymknęła się i rozluźniła w jego ramionach.

– Żeby to było dla ciebie jasne, Granger, to pierwszy i ostatni raz – powiedział i zasyczał cicho, kiedy wtuliła się w niego jeszcze bardziej. – Jeśli piśniesz choć słówko… – zagroził.

– Tak, tak, zielony promień światła pędzący w moją stronę – wymamrotała w jego klatkę piersiową. Jak gdyby to było coś, co mogłaby opowiadać jako anegdotkę.

_Cześć Harry, Ron._

_Cześć, Hermiono, jak minęły ci wakacje?_

_Wspaniale. Robiłam to, co wszyscy robią w wakacje. Wiesz, odpieranie ataków na mój umysł, kilka Cruciatusów, ukrywanie się przed władzami, włączając w to twojego tatę, no i… a, tak, dzieliłam łóżko z Lordem Voldemortem, który trzymał mnie w ramionach, ponieważ nie czułam się dobrze, a jego dotyk pomagał._

_Łał, zdaje się, że miałaś odlotowe wakacje. Chcesz wiedzieć, co my robiliśmy? _

Pewnie, to nie było nic wielkiego, prosta sprawa. Pod koniec tej konwersacji z pewnością powitałaby Avadę Kedavrę Lorda Voldemorta z otwartymi ramionami. Hermiona westchnęła. To musiał być najdziwniejszy dzień w jej życiu. Cóż, jeśli czekały ją jeszcze dziwniejsze, chyba nie chciała wiedzieć. Ale to musiało być to. Hermiona Granger, szlama, leży w ramionach Czarnego Pana, ponieważ źle się czuje – warte biuletynu albo edycji specjalnej Proroka Codziennego. Więc, w czym tkwił haczyk? Coś jej z pewnością umykało. Pewnie, nie mógł pozwolić, by była unieruchomiona przez tydzień, ale to? Nie, zdecydowanie coś jej umykało.

_Cholera. Zwariuje, jeśli tego nie rozgryzie._

– Jak to się dzieje, że twój dotyk mi pomaga? – spróbowała, myśląc, że bezpośrednie pytanie o to, dlaczego to robił, niewątpliwie nie przyniosłoby satysfakcjonującej ją odpowiedzi.

Nie odpowiedział. Hermiona uniosła podbródek i spojrzała na niego pytająco, starając się wyglądać jak najbardziej nieszkodliwie. To nie było trudne. Jej różdżka leżała gdzieś w oddali, a ona sama była od niego o wiele mniejsza.

Lord Voldemort zerknął w dół, rozważając coś.

– Odsączam ból – wyjaśnił.

Hermiona ściągnęła brwi.

– Odsączasz? Jak?

– Magicznie.

_Tia, __bardzo pomocne._

Uśmiechnął się przelotnie.

– Powiedziałaś mi, że twój stan związany jest ze stresem. Jeśli miałaś rację, a najwyraźniej tak było, umożliwi mi to uporanie się z tym problemem, ponieważ stres jest połączony z magią danej osoby. Musiałem połączyć się z twoją magią, przeciągnąć ją do siebie, by odebrać ci twój ból i wszystko, co się z nim wiąże.

Hermiona zamrugała. Czy to znaczyło, że…? Nie, musiała się mylić.

– Odczuwasz teraz mój ból? – spytała mimo wszystko.

– Po części, w tym miały mi pomóc eliksiry.

Hermiona natychmiast spróbowała się oswobodzić, ale jego ramiona zacisnęły się ciasno wokół jej talii.

– Nie bądź głupia, Granger, jeśli stracimy kontakt, ból wróci ze zwielokrotnioną siłą. Nie sądzę, byś to przetrwała.

Zamarła.

– Ale… – zaczęła z powątpiewaniem.

– Odczuwam jedynie cień tego, co czułaś. Nie ma porównania. Dojście do siebie zajmie mi nie więcej, niż godzinę. Po tym czasie będziesz mogła spokojnie wrócić do bycia kretyńską, pełną poświęcenia Gryfonką – wysyczał, zaciskając zęby.

Nie odpowiadając na szyderstwo, Hermiona ostrożnie położyła głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Czuła się winna, ponieważ nawet cień tego cholernego bólu byłby nieznośny. W związku z tym postanowiła nie pogarszać sprawy – zupełnie znieruchomiała w jego objęciu.

Pełen podłej satysfakcji błysk zatańczył przelotnie w jego oczach. Położył dłoń na czubku jej głowy.

– Dlaczego nie dałeś mi tych eliksirów? – zapytała cicho, nie ruszając głową, by na niego spojrzeć.

– Nie sądzę, byś miała ochotę się na nie skusić, biorąc pod uwagę ich czarnomagiczną zawartość – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się.

Hermiona uniosła pytająco jedną brew.

– Pomyślałabym, że w tym przypadku mógłbyś woleć Imperiusa albo użyć siły, by wlać mi to do gardła? – skopiowała jego niedawne słowa.

– By składniki mogły zadziałać w pełni – poczekał, aż skończy ziewać – muszą być przyjęte dobrowolnie i świadomie.

Ohyda. Nie było wiele specyfików, które można by odnieść do tego opisu. Nie tknęłaby nawet kropli czegoś takiego. Zerknęła na fiolkę, która wciąż była pełna. Ledwo mogła utrzymać otwarte oczy, tak była rozluźniona i spokojna. Eliksir, choć przezroczysty jak woda, najwyraźniej nie był równie nieszkodliwy. Dlaczego miałby być na tyle głupi, by wlewać w siebie coś takiego? Nie wiedział, jaki miało to wpływ na niego jako osobę?

– Co tam jest, tak dokładnie? – zapytała Hermiona.

– Pewnego dnia, kiedy będziesz gotowa, powiem ci.

– Możesz nie tracić czasu, czekając na ten dzień – mruknęła szorstko.

Uśmiechnął się, pełen zrozumienia. Rozbawiony stanem zaprzeczenia, w którym tkwiła, klepał ją po głowie, powoli napełniając ją swoją magią, pewien, że nie była już w stanie zauważyć natury jego działań.

– Jesteś pewna, że chcesz podjąć taką decyzję? Masz zamiar sobie odmówić takiej masy wiedzy… – powiedział, drażniąc się z nią.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego spode łba.

– Nie jestem zainteresowana.

Przechylił głowę.

– Cóż za śmiałe kłamstwo.

– Powinieneś wiedzieć, że to nie jest kłamstwo. Niektóre rzeczy lepiej zostawić w spokoju.

_Merlinie, ładnie pachniał. I wcale tego nie pomyślała._

– Legilimencja ma problem z oddzielaniem tego, co jest prawdą, od tego, co wolimy uznawać za prawdę. Częściej okłamujesz siebie niż innych, Hermiono. Nie byłoby cię tutaj, ze mną, gdybyś naprawdę chciała… zostawić niektóre rzeczy w spokoju – powiedział, powtarzając jej słowa.

– Jestem tutaj, ponieważ Opiekuni Najbardziej Szaleńczych i Poronionych Pomysłów pomyśleli, że byłoby niesamowicie wspaniale uczynić mnie twoją praktykantką – odpowiedziała, mrugając, starając się nie zamknąć oczu pod wpływem narastającej senności.

– Najbardziej szaleńcze i poronione pomysły – zaśmiał się. – Cóż, to coś, co faktycznie można odnieść do Albusa Dumbledore'a. Mam kilka innych określeń, których mogłabyś użyć, skoro naprawdę chcesz ponarzekać na jego wyśmienite pomysły, jeśli chodzi o wybór przewodników. – Kiedy zesztywniała na jego słowa, zrozumiał. – Chyba nie powiesz, że drogi Albus nie poinformował cię, że to była jego decyzja? Co za niespodzianka – prychnął, przewracając oczami.

– Jestem pewna, że miał ważny powód – sprzeciwiła się niewyraźnie Hermiona, podczas gdy przez jej umysł przemknęły po kolei wszystkie ważne powody przeciwko takiemu wyborowi jej przewodnika – większość z nich zawierała takie kwestie, jak Harry i, a tak, Harry. Co Dumbledore sobie myślał? Postradał rozum? Czy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wiele wiedziała o Harrym? Czy może uznał to za nieistotne? Myślał może, że Lord Voldemort nie będzie napastował jej umysłu? Pewnie, profesor Dumbledore nie wybrałby go na jej przewodnika bez ważnego powodu. O rety, chyba ktoś powinien pomóc mu odstawić te cytrynowe dropsy. Jej rodzice mieli absolutną rację w kwestii szkodliwości słodyczy.

– Ważny powód? Jeszcze przed chwilą był to dla ciebie najbardziej szaleńczy i poroniony pomysł – zakpił Voldemort. – Z pewnością trzymasz się swoich przekonań, Hermiono. Zgaduję, że wielkim błędem będzie zatem _czekanie na ten dzień_.

_Na Merlina, czy naprawdę musiał przekręcać wszystkie jej słowa?_

– Ale decyzje Albusa nie mają znaczenia, Hermiono, przyszłabyś do mnie tak czy owak. On oszczędził nam tylko mnóstwo cennego czasu, ponieważ oboje dobrze wiemy, dlaczego naprawdę tu jesteś.

– W takim razie bądź łaskaw oświecić nas oboje – oznajmiła Hermiona z nieco przesadnym dramatyzmem, ponieważ jego enigmatyczne stwierdzenia zaczynały działać jej na nerwy, a była już zbyt zmęczona, by grać z nim w te głupie gierki.

– Wiktor Krum – wyszeptał, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

Znieruchomiała.

I spojrzała na niego w niedowierzaniu. O nie, nie mógł tego widzieć… a może mógł? Była pewna, że nie pomyślała o tym podczas którejkolwiek z ich sesji w ostatnich dniach. I na czas wykopała go ze swojej głowy tarczą ochronną. Wykopała go. Jej tętno przyspieszyło znacząco. Jego mina z każdą sekundą wyrażała coraz większe pobłażanie, powiększając jej strach przed tym, że w istocie, w jakiś sposób, zobaczył coś, czego nikt nie miał nigdy oglądać. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się i, niech to, te przeklęte czerwone oczy zamigotały szyderczo. Po prostu wiedziała, że nabijał się z niej w swojej głowie.

– Dlaczego mnie wybrałaś, Hermiono? – zapytał łagodnie. – Co było nie tak z Vickym? – Uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

Nie dostrzegła, że w ręce za jego plecami znalazła się różdżka, ani że rzucił niewerbalnie zaklęcie trzeciego szczebla Legilimencji, które gwałtownie zderzyło się z jej umysłem. Jedyne, co spostrzegła, to czerwień. Świat zawirował i znów miała piętnaście lat.

Biegła radośnie przed siebie. Chichocząc, pociągnęła Wiktora przez jeden z hogwarckich korytarzy.

– Hermonio, Hermioninio, gdzie idziemy? – zapytał Krum, zdezorientowany.

– Już prawie jesteśmy – powiedziała, zerkając przez ramię, podekscytowana.

Machnęła różdżką w kierunku portretu i otworzyło się przejście, prowadzące do długiego, opuszczonego korytarza. Naprawdę, jeśli miałaby czekać na to, aż Ron zidentyfikuje ją jako dziewczynę, mogłaby się nigdy nie doczekać. Miała już dość czekania, aż ruszy głową i dostrzeże to, co miał przed sobą. Wybrać jedną z sióstr Patil zamiast niej! Na Merlina, nigdy nie była bardziej wściekła, niż kiedy usłyszała, kogo zabiera na Bal Świąteczny. Nieważne, że powiedziała „tak" Krumowi, zanim dotarła do niej ta informacja.

Cóż, była młoda, miała swoje potrzeby. Powiedziała „nie" Fredowi i jego sekretnym zaproszeniom dość razy, by zasłużyć sobie na złoty medal wiernej idiotki. Tym razem miała zamiar wziąć sobie do serca swoją własną radę, której wcześniej udzieliła Ginny na temat jej uganiania się za Harrym, który nie przestawał postrzegać ją jako małą, nieśmiałą, głupiutką siostrę Rona. Tak, Hermiona zrobi coś podobnego. Jeśli Ron jej nie dostrzegał, ona również nie miała zamiaru się nim przejmować. Hermiona popchnęła Wiktora na ścianę i pocałowała go. Sekretne przejście zamknęło się za nimi.

– Mioomii – wymamrotał.

Oderwała się od jego zaskoczonych ust.

– Zróbmy to – zaproponowała, wirując wokół beztrosko.

– Tutaj? – zapytał Wiktor, rozglądając się wokół z powątpiewaniem.

– Pewnie, dlaczego nie? – zapytała, kładąc pewnie dłonie na bokach.

– Co, jeśli ktoś nas odkryje?

– Wtedy będzie musiał sobie znaleźć inne miejsce na zabawy – zachichotała. – To jest zajęte.

– Aha, no… dobra – powiedział niepewnie Wiktor. Zaczął walczyć ze swoim krawatem, podczas gdy Hermiona wyskoczyła z butów i odrzuciła je na bok. – Ja…

Widząc jego niezdarne próby uwolnienia się z krawata, Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę.

– _Relashio!_

Z jej różdżki poleciały iskry i krawat wypadł z rąk przestraszonego Wiktora na ziemię.

– OK – mruknął, zdezorientowany.

Odrzuciła swoją różdżkę z werwą i podeszła do niego.

– Ja też potrzebuję pomocy – odpowiedziała, odwracając się.

Poczuła, jak jego dłonie chwytają jej sukienkę i zmagają się z zamkiem. Po chwili Hermiona wywróciła oczami. _Na gacie Merlina, to tylko zamek błyskawiczny. Pozwolić czarodziejowi zmierzyć się z jednym…_

– Chyba się zaciął – powiedział przepraszająco Wiktor. – Będzie w porządku, jeśli użyję magii?

Hermiona jęknęła. Czy to było w porządku? _Proszę, ogarnij się i zacznij działać._

– Pewnie – odparła niecierpliwie.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał Wiktor.

_Och, na __miłość boską, powiedziała już, że tak._

– Tak, naprawdę – odpowiedziała, tym razem nie kryjąc sarkazmu w głosie.

Poczuła ruch sukienki i zamek ustąpił pod wpływem zaklęcia Wiktora. No dobrze, więc ten głupi czarodziej przynajmniej uporał się z niebywale trudnym zadaniem otworzenia zamka błyskawicznego. Obróciła się, by na niego spojrzeć. Jego dłonie drgały w tył i w przód. Najwyraźniej chciał jej dotknąć, ale nie był pewien, czy powinien. Hermiona westchnęła. _Na Merlina, czy nie był przypadkiem pełnoletni?_

Zdjęła sukienkę przez głowę i rzuciła ją tuż obok różdżki i butów. Może to go uświadomi, że była całkiem poważna. Wiktor zagapił się. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na jej staniku, a raczej na tym, co on zawierał. _No dobra, dosyć gapienia się, zacznij coś robić. Rety, czy naprawdę musiała wyręczać go we wszystkim?_

Zbliżyła się do niego, kiedy nagle się odezwał.

– Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić, Heir-mi-oni? Ja… – zająknął się. – Wiem, że jestem starszy i nie chciałbym, byś czuła się zmuszona… Moja matka powtarzała mi nieraz, że nie powinien wykorzystywać swojej popularności w kontaktach z dziewczynami, ale naprawdę lubię cię i… pragnę cię, ale nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Nie chcę, byś czuła, że cię wykorzystałem w jakikolwiek sposób, więc jeśli…

– Och, zapomnij – warknęła. Odwróciła się gwałtownie, zgaszona zupełnie jego idiotyczną gadaniną i brakiem inicjatywy.

– Hermioło? – zapytał Wiktor, zdezorientowany jej nagłą zmianą nastroju.

Chwyciła sukienkę, wskoczyła do butów i wraz z machnięciem różdżki znów wyglądała bez zarzutu. Kolejny ruch różdżki i sekretne drzwi otworzyły się. Wyszła bez słowa i oglądania się za siebie.

– Her-mi-oni, Her-mi-oni! – słyszała za sobą jego wołanie. Jego ręka zacisnęła się w końcu na jej ramieniu i odwrócił ją do siebie.

– Czy chodzi o coś, co powiedziałem? Zraniłem twoje uczucia?

W milczeniu spojrzała na dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

– Och, przepraszam – powiedział, cofając natychmiast dłoń. – Nie miałem zamiaru sponiewierać cię w ten sposób.

– Sponiewierać mnie? – zapytała, prychając. _Myślał, że to było poniewieranie? O kurczę, naprawdę wybrała tej nocy niewłaściwego czarodzieja. Nawet Fred byłby lepszym wyborem._

– Tak, przepraszam, nie wolno używać siły względem innego człowieka. Nigdy nie traktuję kobiet w ten sposób – odpowiedział poważnie Wiktor.

_Wspaniale, sami rycerze w lśniących zbrojach. Było tu gdzieś jakieś wiadro? Mogła już zwymiotować?_

Hermiona zbliżyła się do niego, naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą, i spojrzała na niego z pobłażaniem.

– Co, jeśli kobieta lubi trochę siły ze strony mężczyzny?

Wiktor wpatrzył się w nią w przerażeniu.

– Nie, nie – powiedział, potrząsając głową. – Żadna kobieta nie chce być traktowana w ten sposób.

_Serio? Mogłaby pomyśleć, że międzynarodowy Mistrz Quidditcha będzie miał trochę więcej doświadczenia i z pewnością nieco inne spojrzenie na świat._

– Ach, więc teraz twierdzisz, że nie jestem kobietą – zaszydziła.

_Jeśli nie miała zabawić się tak, jak chciała, były inne sposoby na rozrywkę. Wiele lat obserwowała, jak jej matka opanowuję do perfekcji tę technikę dyskutowania z jej ojcem. Hermiona uznała, że będzie łatwo jej ją naśladować._

– Nie, nie to miałem na myśli – odpowiedział z desperacją Wiktor, próbując opanować sytuację. – Ja…

– Więc co miałeś na myśli? – zapytała złośliwie, opierając ręce na biodrach. – Ponieważ to z pewnością tak zabrzmiało.

Wiktor otworzył i zamknął usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.

– Tak? Czekam – ponagliła go.

– Wybacz mi, nie powinienem był cię zapraszać. Mogłem pomyśleć o tym, że jestem dużo starszy od ciebie, ale ja naprawdę cię lubię, Hermiono. Przykro mi.

– Mnie też – rzuciła. Odwracając się na piętach i zostawiając go za sobą, zniknęła za rogiem. _Co za kompletna i całkowita strata jej czasu, nawet, jeśli w końcu udało mu się prawidłowo wymówić jej imię._

– Co to za mina, Granger, czyżby Krum okazał się nie być prawdziwym dżentelmenem? – zapytał irytująco Draco.

Wisząca na jego ramieniu Pansy zachichotała głośno. Niektórzy z pozostałych prychali lub chichotali cicho i mniej wyraźnie, nie chcąc ściągnąć na siebie złości Granger. Hermiona postarała się szybko wyminąć grupkę Ślizgonów. Nie było dobrze znajdować się w pobliżu aż tylu kuszących celów, kiedy była tak wściekła, jak teraz.

– Udało mu się chociaż za coś złapać? – rzucił za nią Draco, uśmiechając się paskudnie.

Zatrzymała się gwałtownie i odwróciła głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Jego wzrok odbiegł nerwowo do różdżki w jej dłoni i nagle nie był już tak wygadany, jak wcześniej.

– Na twoim miejscu uważałabym na swoją szczękę, fretko. Ktoś może ci ją trochę przestawić, kiedy będziesz się tego najmniej spodziewał – zagroziła Hermiona, idąc szybko w kierunku klatki schodowej, nim pokusa stanie się zbyt silna. Była pewna, że profesor Snape pojawiłby się zaraz znikąd, gdyby tylko przeklęła tego cennego studenta do nieprzytomności.

– O, Wiktor! Może przyłączysz się do nas, by zakosztować jakieś prawdziwej zabawy! – zawołał głośno Draco.

To było przeznaczone bardziej dla jej uszu, niż dla Wiktora. I, nie oszukujmy się, była ich tylko piątka, a ona zdobyła już wystarczająco dużo punktów dla Gryffindoru w tym roku. Nikt nie mógłby mieć do niej pretensji o to, że straciła kilka tej nocy. Wyciągnęła różdżkę, odwróciła się na pięcie, no i oczywiście…

– Panno Granger – zabrzmiał nieznośnie znajomy głos. – Dlaczego w twojej dłoni znajduje się różdżka?

Westchnęła, zastanawiając się, czy mogła przekląć przynajmniej Malfoya, zanim Snape zdąży ją unieszkodliwić – zapewne nie. _Na Merlina, dlaczego jedyny w okolicy facet z jajami musiał być osobą niezaznajomioną z higieną włosów? Uczył Eliksirów, gdyby ktoś miał jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości._

Zamrugała, opuszczając wspomnienie w drgawkach i gorączce. Nawet mimo tego, że nie odczuwała teraz strasznego bólu, jak przedtem, wciąż czuła się okropnie.

– A zatem, czy jesteś w stanie przyznać się do prawdziwego powodu, dla którego teraz tu ze mną jesteś? – zapytał cicho Voldemort.

– Nie masz prawa myszkować po moim umyśle w ten sposób – wysyczała ze złością Hermiona.

Uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

– Czy mam prawo, czy go nie mam – to nieistotne. Mogę, więc to robię. Jeśli ci to przeszkadza, radzę nauczyć się okludować w pełni, ponieważ, Hermiono – obiecał, mówiąc wprost o jej ust – nie zatrzymam się, nawet jeśli będziesz błagać mnie, bym przestał.

Jego groźba sprawiła, że zamrowiło jej w brzuchu.

– Odpowiedz na moje pytanie, Hermiono. Powiedz, dlaczego naprawdę tu jesteś. Przyznaj, dlaczego przespałaś się ze mną w tym koszmarze, ponieważ oboje wiemy, że strach przed śmiercią nie był twoją jedyną pobudką. Powiedz, dlaczego spławiłaś Kruma i wszystkich innych, którzy kiedykolwiek próbowali się do ciebie zbliżyć, a wynagrodzę ci to.

Przygryzła wargę, wzdrygając się pod wpływem jego intensywnego spojrzenia. Spuściła wzrok. Nie mogła powiedzieć tego głośno. Jeśliby powiedziała, znaczyłoby, że to była prawda. Gdyby zachowała to dla siebie, dalej mogłaby temu zaprzeczać. Ponieważ to nie była prawda, nie chciała… naprawdę nie chciała uprawiać seksu z Tomem Marvolo Riddlem. To był tylko sen. Zrobiła to tylko po to, by przeżyć. To wszystko, nic więcej. Spławianie Kruma, który był nieprawdopodobną ciamajdą, nie miało nic wspólnego z tym koszmarem, ani trochę. To były dwie zupełnie niezwiązane ze sobą rzeczy.

Jego dłoń głaskała jej włosy. Nie uniosła wzroku.

Westchnął.

– Jedyną osobą, którą ranisz przez zaprzeczanie prawdzie, jesteś ty, Hermiono.

_Boże, czy naprawdę była aż tak żałosna? Kiedy stała się takim tchórzem, że nie mogła przyznać się do prawdy?_

– Był ciamajdą – szepnęła ochryple Hermiona.

– Tak, zauważyłem – odpowiedział spokojnie Voldemort.

– Musiałam go zostawić, inaczej bym go przeklęła.

– Cóż, po tym godnym pogardy jojczeniu i przepraszaniu… – wzruszył ramionami – miałaś do tego prawo.

– To nie jego wina, że nie jest…

–…wystarczająco dominujący dla ciebie – dokończył za nią Voldemort i na tym nie poprzestał. – Nie jest też czarujący, inteligentny, wszechpotężny, zdolny do przekraczania wysokich przeszkód w jednym skoku, by nie wspomnieć, że nie ma…

– …totalnie rozdmuchanego ego – dodała Hermiona, wpatrując się w niego ze złością.

– Ach, wiedziałem, że w końcu przyznasz, że jestem jedynym, którego pragniesz – powiedział, nieporuszony.

Hermiona jęknęła_. Musiał przekręcać dosłownie każde jej słowo na swoją korzyść?_

Wypuścił ją z ramion i nagle poczuła się porzucona, sama. W milczeniu obserwowała, jak otwiera ostatnią fiolkę. Wyciągnął ją ku niej.

– Chcesz łyka?

Hemiona potrząsnęła głową. Powstrzymała niemądre pragnienie wytrącenia fiolki z jego dłoni, by nikt nigdy nie musiał już pić tej ohydnej mikstury. Mimo że nie wiedziała dokładnie, co to było i co powodowało, powiedział jej dosyć, by mogła przewidzieć możliwe składniki, które doprowadziłyby istotę jej osoby do czegoś, czym nie miała pragnienia się stawać.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Twoja strata – odpowiedział luźno i wychylił zawartość fiolki, obserwując, jak Hermiona marszczy przy tym nos. – Ach, o niebo lepiej – mruknął, odrzucając szkło na bok i uśmiechając się parszywie.

– Jak możesz tak po prostu to w siebie wlewać? – zapytała w poczuciu winy, ponieważ tylko tam leżała i przyglądała się, co on robi, zamiast temu zapobiec. – Jak możesz tak na siebie nie zważać? Nie wiesz, jak źle tego rodzaju rzeczy wpływają na twoją duszę? – Potrząsnęła ponownie głową.

Zarzucił ramiona wokół jej talii i pisnęła, kiedy pociągnął ją na siebie.

– Twoja troska mnie porusza – odparł, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Teraz jednak przypominam sobie obietnicę, że wynagrodzę ci przyznanie się do prawdy.

Jedna z jego dłoni chwyciła jej głowę i przyciągnęła do niego.

– Ejjj – zaprotestowała, walcząc z nim. – Co ty…

Pochwycił jej usta swoimi i wtłoczył w nią cały zapas swojej czarnej magii. Jej opór ustał natychmiast. Zaczęła odwzajemniać pocałunek, coraz bardziej i bardziej, oddychając tylko tym, co jej zaoferował. Czuł, jak się stopniowo rozluźnia. Trzymał ją mocno, nie odrywając swoich ust, dopóki nie straciła przytomności.

– Jednakże twoja troska jest nieco zbyteczna, Hermiono – powiedział do jej nieruchomej postaci. – Wolę ciemność, jak możesz sobie przypomnieć, a co do mojej duszy – zaśmiał się, gładząc jej policzek – nie musisz się martwić, już się o nią zatroszczyłem.

Wysunął się spod niej i wstał z łóżka.

– Słodkich snów, Hermiono, czeka na ciebie twoja ścieżka.

~o~o~o~

– Masz zamiar po sobie posprzątać? Niektórzy ludzie uważają, że mogą spadać z nieba, kiedykolwiek najdzie ich ochota, i nieważne, gdzie lądują. Hej! Ty tam, która leżysz w moim domu! – Patyk wbił się między jej żebra. – Jeśli do niego nie należysz, odejdź, to moje miejsce.

Hermiona otworzyła oczy. Zerkał na nią z góry ogromny borsuk. To on kłuł ją w żebra patykiem.

– No, na co czekasz? Zechcesz mi odpowiedzieć?

– Znowu spadłam – szepnęła, marszcząc brwi. Co jej się stało? Całowała Voldemorta i chwilę potem wszystko zaczęło wirować; i spadła – głęboko, na samo dno.

– I…? – zapytał borsuk, niecierpliwie stukając stopą o podłoże.

– Umarłam?

– Oczywiście, że nie. Dlaczego ktoś miałby umrzeć od samego upadku?

– Powiedziałeś, że spadłam z nieba.

– No i? – wzruszył ramionami.

Hermiona wpatrzyła się w borsuka.

– Czyli z wysoka.

– Z wysoka czy nie, wylądowałaś w moim domu. Nie przyjmuję martwych ludzi. Trzeba mieć jakieś standardy – mruknął borsuk.

– Jesteś taki sam, jak on.

– Kto?

Zmarszczyła brwi.

– Nie wiem.

– Typowe, bardzo typowe – mruknął borsuk, wygrażając ze złością pięścią ku niebu. – Pozwolić im, to będą wyrzucać śmieci pod same drzwi. Jakbym nie miał co robić, tylko zajmować się ich odpadami.

– Nie jestem żadnym odpadem – sprzeciwiła się Hermiona. Usiadła. Zadziwiające, nie odniosła żadnych obrażeń, mimo że wylądowała na stercie twardych, drewnianych gałęzi. Woda płynęła z obu stron tamy, na której siedziała. Spojrzała w górę na ogromnego borsuka.

– Możesz mi pomóc?

– W czym?

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie jestem?

– Tak.

– A więc? – zaczęła Hermiona, poganiając borsuka dłońmi.

– Na szczycie mojego domu – odpowiedział.

Hermiona jęknęła.

– Każdy ma swoje miejsce – powiedział orzeł, łopocząc skrzydłami, kiedy wylądował na brzegu.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie jest moje miejsce? – zapytała Hermiona, zerkając od świeżo przybyłego orła do borsuka.

– Wylądowała w twoim domu – powiedział orzeł do borsuka.

– Spadła z nieba – odpowiedział orłowi borsuk.

– To prawda – powiedział orzeł, spoglądając na Hermionę z westchnięciem. – Wydaje mi się, że mogłaby pasować, ale nie wygląda na to, by potrafiła latać. Myślę, że jest jednak twoja – oznajmił orzeł, przechylając głowę w kierunku borsuka na potwierdzenie swojego zdania.

Borsuk przyjrzał się uważnie Hermionie, okrążając ją i mierząc od góry do dołu z niezwykłą przenikliwością.

– To mogłoby być twoje miejsce – oznajmił niechętnie.

– Nie sądzę – odparła Hermiona z powątpiewaniem.

– W takim razie musisz stąd odejść – odparł zirytowany borsuk.

– Ale dokąd?

– Czy odpowiedź ściągnie cię z mojego dachu? – zapytał borsuk.

– Może – odparła przebiegle.

– To zmykaj – powiedział.

– Mamy umowę?

– Tak, tak, ale idź już sobie.

Hermiona poruszyła się.

Borsuk westchnął, wyciągnął zza pleców wiązkę gałęzi i rozpoczął naprawę.

– Dom, słodki dom – wymamrotał, kiedy skończył.

Hermiona założyła ręce na siebie i czekała.

– No więc? – zapytała w końcu.

Borsuk zerknął znad dzbanka do herbaty, który wyciągnął spomiędzy gałęzi.

– Przyrzekłeś powiedzieć – przypomniał mu orzeł.

– Zdaje się, że tak – przyznał borsuk. – Wyglądasz mi na dziewczynę z lasu.

– Dzięki – powiedziała Hermiona, odczuwają ulgę. Teraz przynajmniej wiedziała, w którą stronę się skierować.

– Nie ma za co.

Poszła w stronę drzew w towarzystwie orła.

– Czy ty również należysz do lasu? – zapytała.

– Nie, moje miejsce jest na niebie.

– Aha – mruknęła rozczarowana. Lubiła orła.

– Latam również nad lasem. To pewnego rodzaju przynależność, więc mogłabyś iść ze mną. To twój wybór – powiedział orzeł z nadzieją.

Hermiona zadrżała, przypominając sobie o swoim lęku wysokości.

– Nie, dziękuję, wolę raczej twarde stąpanie po ziemi.

– To twój wybór – powtórzył orzeł, rozkładając skrzydła. – Szukaj lwów i unikaj węży!

– Dlaczego? – krzyknęła za nim Hermiona.

– Węże są przebiegłe! – odpowiedział orzeł, znikając w chmurach. – Nigdy nie dają ci prostej odpowiedzi.

– Tak, a wszyscy inni tutaj wręcz mnie nimi zasypują – mruknęła Hermiona, idąc w kierunku lasu.

Przez długi czas szła, nie spostrzegając niczego ani nikogo interesującego. W końcu zatrzymała się na łące i zdecydowała odpocząć sobie na dużym pniu powalonego drzewa na jej skraju.

– Ach, no witam – zasyczał gładki głos. Z gałęzi ponad nią rozwinęło się duże ciało, aż w końcu para żółtych oczu znalazła się na wysokości jej wzroku. – Co my tu mamy?

Rozdwojony język niespodziewanie dotknął jej nosa. Zszokowana nagłym ruchem, Hermiona cofnęła się i spadła z pnia, nogami do góry.

– Mmmm, bez śladu gracji, odrobinę szlamiasty zapach (choć to może być wina borsuka – trudno się pozbyć jego odoru), ale wyczuwam przebiegłość, zdecydowanie dość chytra, o…. i bardzo ambitna, faktycznie bardzo ambitna – wysyczał wąż, bujając się z zadowoleniem w tył i przód.

Hermiona zebrała się na nogi, oblepiona liśćmi i gałęziami. Próbowała doprowadzić ubrania do ładu, ale jej starania wcale im nie pomagały. Wąż śmiał się entuzjastycznie, kołysząc się na drzewie.

– Jesteś prawdziwą damą, co?

Hermiona poderwała głowę.

– Chcesz, bym przywiązała cię do gałęzi? – spytała groźnie.

Wąż cofnął głowę, zszokowany. Jego ciało natychmiast zesztywniało.

– Śmiesz mi grozić, mała dziewczynko? – wysyczał cicho, pokazując jej zęby.

– Czy to ma mnie przestraszyć?

– Ach, kolejna odważna – skrzywił się wąż, zniesmaczony. – Nienawidzę lwów. Idź sobie.

Oplótł się z powrotem wokół gałęzi.

– Chwileczkę – powiedziała Hermiona, podnosząc wzrok. – Gdzie mam iść?

Wąż ją zignorował.

– Gdzie znajdę lwa? – zapytała ponownie, przypominając sobie ostrzeżenie orła, dotyczące przebiegłości węży.

Dziki ryk zagrzmiał przez las, zaraz po tym zaczęły narastać odgłosy ciężkich kroków.

– O, świetnie, teraz tu przyłazi. Nie mogłaś sobie po prostu stąd iść? – wysyczał wąż w irytacji.

– Wężu! – zagrzmiał głos, po czym krzaki poruszyły się i wyskoczył z nich wielki, kudłaty lew. – Wężu – powiedział lew, rozglądając się wokół. – Mamy problem.

– Ty zawsze masz jakiś problem – wysyczał wąż z góry.

– Orzeł atakuje – powiedział lew i spojrzał w górę na węża.

Zszokowany wąż opuścił się z drzewa.

– Rusz się – powiedział do Hermiony, która odskoczyła na bok i wąż prześlizgnął się pod masywny pień.

– Dzięki za ostrzeżenie – powiedział wąż.

– Potrzebuję twojej pomocy – odparł z furią lew.

– Poproś o nią dziewczynę, jest taka jak ty.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał lew, spoglądając z nadzieją na Hermionę. – Pomogłabyś mi w bitwie?

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

– Może, ale dlaczego jest bitwa?

– Zawsze jest jakaś z orłem, ale w bitwie udowadniamy swoją wartość.

Wąż prychnął lekceważąco spod pnia.

– Pójdziesz więc ze mną, dzielna dziewczyno?

– Raczej bezmyślna – poprawił go wąż, parskając.

– Nie prosiłem cię o opinię, wężu – warknął lew. – Odwaga jest najwyżej cenioną wartością.

– Ale dlaczego jest bitwa? – dociekała Hermiona, zdezorientowana. – Orzeł wydawał się miły.

– MIŁY! – ryknął lew.

– O, no to się doigrałaś – syknął cicho wąż.

– Miły! Nie możesz być mojego rodzaju, nazywając orła miłym. Ha!

Lew pognał przed siebie.

Hermiona zamrugała, oniemiała.

– Co ja takiego powiedziałam?

Wąż uniósł głowę. Spojrzał na nią spomiędzy liści otaczających duży pień.

– Stwierdziłaś, że orły są miłe – oznajmił, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

– Więc? – zapytała Hermiona, wyrzucając ręce w górę.

– Powiedzieć, że orzeł jest miły, to jak powiedzieć, że borsuk jest leniwy.

– Ale orzeł był dla mnie miły.

– Naprawdę? – wąż poruszał głową w górę i w dół, przyglądając się jej z zainteresowaniem. – Ach, rozumiem. Tak, orzeł mógłby zrobić coś takiego. Na twoim miejscu unikałbym go. Nie jest dobrze znaleźć się z w towarzystwie orła z twoimi cechami. Tak, tak, tak, jeśli lew nie może cię mieć, przypuszczam, że znajdzie się tu dla ciebie miejsce. Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, byśmy razem unikali orła. Zapraszam. – Wąż wślizgnął się z powrotem pod pień.

Nie, nie miała zamiaru tam włazić. Myślał, że oszalała? Nigdy nie zdołałaby się wydostać, gdyby ją tam zaatakował.

– Orzeł powiedział, że węże są przebiegłe – powiedziała, uśmiechając się i zakładając ręce na siebie.

Nie zawiodła się. Nie czekała długo, aż wąż wylezie z kryjówki. Wysunął się spod drzewa i zatrzymał głowę kilka cali od jej twarzy.

– Orzeł powiedział, orzeł powiedział – powtórzył kpiąco, wijąc się w tę i we w tę. – Za bardzo cenisz sobie słowa orłów.

– Wydajesz mi się dość przebiegły – zripostowała Hermiona. – Orzeł wydawał się mądry.

– Mądry? Cóż, to tylko obrazuje stan twojej wiedzy. Niczego już was nie uczą? Mądry – prychnął wąż i potrząsnął głową. – Standardy z pewnością obniżyły się od moich czasów.

– Dlaczego po prostu się ze sobą nie dogadacie? – spytała, nie rozumiejąc.

– I to jest stwierdzenie, które mógłby wyrzucić z siebie tylko borsuk – wysyczał wąż, pełen dezaprobaty. – Może uderzyłaś się w głowę przy lądowaniu? Ja, dogadujący z lwami lub orłami, ha!

Odpełzł. W oddali było słychać głośne ryczenie. Coś zderzało się gwałtownie w powietrzu. Niebem wstrząsnął grzmot i zatrzęsła się ziemia. Wąż spojrzał na nią bezczelnie.

– Tak, dogadajmy się – zaśmiał się. – Nie zapomnij wziąć ze sobą drewna po drodze – dodał sarkastycznie wąż i wpełzł pod pień. – Borsuk nie znosi bezczynności. Przyjaciele na zawsze, pffft, maniacy, oni wszyscy. Maniacy i idioci. Lubię moją samotnię. Komu potrzebni są przyjaciele?

Oszołomiona Hermiona poszła z powrotem. Borsuk powiedział, że należy do lasu, ale wąż i lew byli odmiennego zdania. Orzeł lubił niebo, a ona naprawdę nie znosiła wysokości. Zanim się zorientowała, była tam, gdzie zaczęła.

– To znowu ty? – zapytał zirytowany borsuk.

– Wąż powiedział, że powinnam tu wrócić.

– To gdzie jest twoje drewno?

– Drewno? Ach, zapomniałam. Przez tę całą walkę…

– Zapomniałaś! – borsuk rzucił jej w twarz. – Lenistwo! Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na leniwych ludzi.

– Nie jestem leniwa – sprzeciwiła się Hermiona. – Ciężko pracuję. Ja po prostu… zapomniałam przez te kłótnie i…

Ale borsuk odwrócił się od niej i wrócił do pakowania plecaka, mamrocząc do siebie w złości.

– Zawsze muszę wszystko robić sam. Czy nie wiedzą, że moja tama utrzymuje las przy życiu? Mogliby przynajmniej przynieść mi trochę drewna, ale nieee... borsuk wszystko załatwi. Borsuk odwali za nich całą robotę, do której są zbyt leniwi. Cóż, borsuk ma ich dość. Ich wszystkich. Może borsuk powinien pozwolić tamie pęknąć. Tak, to brzmi nieźle. Żadnych więcej lwów i węży. Żadnych więcej ludzi spadających z nieba. Żadnych więcej przeszkód ze strony orła. Tylko borsuk i jego herbatka. – Zapakował swój czajnik i filiżankę, zarzucił na siebie plecak i odepchnął Hermionę na bok.

– Nie ma tu nic dla ciebie. Wracaj do domu, dziewczynko.

Odszedł w kierunku łąki, na środku której rozrzucił koc, usiadł na nim i zaczął sobie nalewać herbaty. Hermiona tylko tam stała, nie wiedząc, co począć. Usłyszała za sobą szelest piór i niewielkie kaszlnięcie. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła orła. Przekrzywił głowę i wyciągnął ku niej łapę. – Możesz nie mieć skrzydeł, ale mogę cię ze sobą ponieść – zaoferował się orzeł.

– Dlaczego zaatakowałeś lwa?

Orzeł westchnął.

– Lwu potrzebna jest walka od czasu do czasu. Z pewnością masz tego świadomość?

– Nie – odpowiedziała, nie zgadzając się.

– A zatem pokażę ci. Weź moją łapę, a pokażę ci całą wiedzę świata. Nie masz pojęcia, ile tracisz. Z góry wszystko staje się dużo bardziej wyraźne. – Orzeł skierował skrzydło na niebo, po czym potrząsnął zachęcająco łapą w kierunku Hermiony.

Hermiona spojrzała na wyciągniętą łapę i cofnęła się. Wciąż nie znosiła wysokości, poza tym…

– Skąd mam wiedzieć, że mogę ci zaufać, jeśli wszyscy ze sobą walczycie?

– Och, my wcale ze sobą nie walczymy, durna. Mamy nieporozumienia, ale nie walczymy ze sobą. A teraz chwyć moją łapę.

Hermiona zrobiła kolejny krok w tył.

– WEŹ MOJĄ ŁAPĘ! – wrzasnął ze złością orzeł.

Hermiona pobiegła. Orzeł wzniósł się ponad nią i zaczął ją ścigać. Zanurkował ku niej z wyciągniętymi szponami. Hermiona padła na ziemię i zakryła głowę ramionami. Zabrzmiało nad nią zderzenie, po którym nastąpiło głośne warczenie i piszczenie. Uniosła wzrok, by zobaczyć, jak orzeł i lew przewracają się na trawie, walcząc ze sobą kłami, dziobem i pazurami. Pióra i sierść latały na wszystkie strony. W tym czasie borsuk spokojnie sączył sobie herbatę.

– Zapomniałaś drewna, prawda? – wysyczał ze złością wąż, rzucając wiązkę gałęzi tuż za nią. – Powiedziałem ci, byś wzięła ze sobą drewno, ale czy ktokolwiek mnie kiedykolwiek słucha? NIE! Pomyśleliby, że lepiej nie złościć borsuka, ale po co. Gdyby chociaż zastanowili się, jak ważna jest jego praca! Gdyby tylko postarali się zapobiec przerwie borsuka na herbatkę, ale nie… Niech wąż wszystko ponaprawia. Wąż może poradzić sobie z ich głupotą.

Zaczął segregować drewno i wrzucił je na tamę pełnym irytacji machnięciem ogona.

Absolutnie osłupiała Hermiona uderzyła głową o ziemię. Czuła, że zaraz zwariuje od tego wszystkiego, nie inaczej.

– Głupi borsuk i jego nieodpowiedzialne przerwy na herbatkę – mruknął wąż. – Następnym razem, kiedy przyślą nam idiotę, który nie zna swojej ścieżki, niech lew się nim zajmuje. Mam dość odgrywania muła wciąż i wciąż w związku z pozbawionymi wskazówek jednostkami. Jestem wężem, znam swoją rolę. Nie ma nic wspólnego z budowaniem zapory.

– Nie jestem pozbawiona wskazówek, to wy jesteście zdrowo porąbani – powiedziała, zbierając się na nogi, zmęczona i skłonna rwać sobie włosy z głowy.

Wąż odpełzł po uporaniu się z wrzucaniem drewna.

– Jesteśmy w twojej głowie, dziewczynko. Być może tylko tutaj jesteśmy _porąbani_ – wysyczał wąż, zbliżając się do niej groźnie.

Hermiona cofnęła się w przestrachu.

– Myślisz, że zdołasz przegonić węża? – zapytał, przedrzeźniająco przechylając głowę.

Hermiona próbowała, ale podleciał do jej gardła i ugryzł ją.

– Nie wracaj, zanim się nie nauczysz.

– Nie wracaj, zanim się nie nauczysz. Nie wracaj, zanim się nie nauczysz. Nie wracaj, zanim się nie nauczysz – brzmiało w jej głowie, podczas gdy rzucała się i przekręcała na łóżku, aż w końcu wylądowała na podłodze i obudziła się, zupełnie zdezorientowana.

– Jeśli skończyłaś już walczyć z nieuniknionym, dołącz do mnie w tym samym pokoju, co poprzednio. Musisz poćwiczyć – oznajmił zimno Lord Voldemort, rzucając jej naszyjnik i wychodząc z sypialni.

Hermiona przełknęła ślinę i usiadła, opierając się o brzeg łóżka. Przebiegła palcami po naszyjniku, odchyliła głowę, zamknęła oczy i westchnęła. Zupełny mętlik w głowie. Nic nie miało sensu. A ona potrzebowała, żeby świat miał sens, był logiczny, ale najwyraźniej utknęła w przeklętym wariatkowie. Tak, właśnie tam się znalazła, w przeklętym wariatkowie.

A najgorsze było to, że wciąż nie wiedziała, dlaczego nie mógł go zabić wzrok bazyliszka.


	17. Rozdział 17

Betowała **ginny358**, której bardzo dziękuję za pomoc.

**Rozdział 17**

Hermiona przerabiała to w myślach bez końca. Z jakiegoś powodu ten szalony sen nie chciał dać jej spokoju. Nie miał żadnego sensu, a ona nie cierpiała, kiedy coś go nie miało. Te cztery zwierzaki mogły uchodzić za domy Hogwartu, to było jasne, ale reszta snu… Zupełne szaleństwo. Chciała go zanalizować, rozgryźć, a potem odłożyć na stosik rzeczy pojętych, przejść nad nim do porządku, ale niestety nic z tego.

– Granger.

Borsuk budował tamy i dzięki temu podtrzymywał las przy życiu. Było to ważne, ze względu na… – przewróciła oczami – cóż, najwyraźniej, by wąż mógł wykonywać ciężką pracę za nich wszystkich. Coś dużego musiałoby się wydarzyć, jeśli owa praca nie zostałaby wykonana. Nie mogła też zrozumieć, dlaczego lew i orzeł walczyli ze sobą. To było tak niemożliwie frustrujące, że miała ochotę rwać sobie włosy z głowy – i wtedy borsuk miał ochotę na herbatkę. Oni wszyscy mocno za sobą nie przepadali, chociaż….

– Granger!

Ups. Pobladła, kiedy spostrzegła, że Lord Voldemort jej się przygląda, obracając różdżkę między palcami. No ładnie. Nie uważała. To mogło okazać się bolesne.

– Zechcesz mi powiedzieć, Hermiono, co najwyraźniej okazuje się ważniejsze od tego, czego Lord Voldemort próbuje cię nauczyć na temat kontrolowanego rzucania zaklęć? – zapytał groźnie.

– Nic – mruknęła, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

– Tak, jestem świadom – odparł. – Ale może zechcesz mnie oświecić, jaką nieistotną rzecz tak wytrwale rozpamiętujesz, marnując mój cenny czas? A może – wyciągnął różdżkę – powinienem przekonać się sam?

Spojrzała na niego spode łba, wywołując jego śmiech.

– Miałam głupi sen, dobrze?

– Głupi? W jakim sensie? – zapytał z ciekawością.

– W żadnym. On nie miał najmniejszego sensu – powiedziała i w uniesieniu wyrzuciła ręce w górę. To było jak uwolnienie potoku słów z tamy – Hermiona rozpoczęła tyradę. Kiedy w końcu skończyła swoje narzekanie na wszystko, co nie było normalne i zrozumiałe, wypuściła z siebie powietrze, jakby pozbywając się ostatniej porcji pary, która kłębiła się w niej przez ostatnie kilka godzin.

Lord Voldemort obserwował ją przez ten czas z nic niezdradzającą miną. Nie powiedział nic na temat słów, które z siebie wyrzuciła. To tak na początek.

Założyła ręce na siebie.

– A więc? – zapytała, przekrzywiając głowę. – Nie usłyszę teraz żadnych niesamowicie inteligentnych i przenikliwych komentarzy?

Rozważał coś przez chwilę.

– Nie chcesz wiedzieć – odpowiedział cicho.

– I to cię powstrzymuje?

Podrapał się po szyi z powątpiewaniem.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy jesteś gotowa to usłyszeć – oznajmił w zamyśleniu, skupiając na niej wzrok.

Jeśli wcześniej była wściekła, teraz musiała wychodzić z siebie. Uniósł dłoń, by powstrzymać kolejną lawinę słów. Hermiona zdążyła już otworzyć usta i teraz zatrzasnęła je z głośnym _pop_. Czekała niecierpliwie, aż przemówi. Zajęło mu to chwilę, ale zauważyła, że spojrzał w prawo, więc naprawdę rozważał powiedzenie jej prawdy. To powstrzymało ją przed przerywaniem ciszy, która wydawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność.

Z powrotem skupił na niej wzrok.

– Twój umysł jest niezwykle analityczny i konkretny – powiedział, zbliżając się do niej powoli. – Potrzebujesz, by wszystko było na swoim miejscu, by wskakiwało do szufladek z chronologicznie uporządkowanymi informacjami. Cały świat i wszystko w nim zawarte – to, co widzisz, słyszysz, czujesz – odbierasz przez pryzmat logiki. To, co jest udowodnione, jest faktem. To, co nie jest udowodnione, podlega dyskusji. Ponieważ masz bardzo wyraźny zmysł obserwacyjny, odrzucasz to, czego nie możesz zaobserwować jako fałszywe – uznajesz, że tylko to, co można zaobserwować, należy do rzeczywistości.

Zatrzymał się tuż przed nią, więc musiała odchylić głowę, by zachować kontakt wzrokowy.

– Twój analityczny, logiczny umysł, który ponad wszystko ceni sobie konkret, jest jednocześnie twoją największą siłą i słabością – powiedział, przyglądając się jej intensywnie. – Pozwala ci cofnąć się i ponownie przyjrzeć wszystkiemu bez udziału emocji. Pozwala ci określić najlepszy kierunek działań przez rozsądne rozważenie wszystkich za i przeciw. Ale również paraliżuje cię, Hermiono. Powstrzymuje cię przed podjęciem spontanicznej inicjatywy, przed rozwijaniem twojej kreatywności w związku z tym, co niekoniecznie niezbędne w danej chwili; przed daniem sobie czasu i zachowaniem się trochę mniej rozważnie. – Ujął jej policzek. – Powstrzymuje cię przed beztroskim marzeniem na temat rzeczy, które nie istnieją i które mogą nie mieć żadnego znaczenia. To jest… – zamilkł, zamyślając się, po czym zamienił swoje słowa na mniej dosadne – twoja pięta Achillesowa.

Przełknęła ślinę, spuszczając wzrok i marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu.

Jego druga dłoń spoczęła na jej drugim policzku i pochylił się naprzód, by pocałować ją w czubek głowy.

– Staniesz się jeszcze bardziej zjawiskowa, kiedy odkryjesz i rozwiniesz w sobie te strony swojej osobowości, które uznajesz za nieistotne. Odpuść sobie raz na jakiś czas i po prostu śnij, Hermiono.

Powiedziawszy to, odszedł, zostawiając ją sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.

~o~o~o~

– Tysiąc osiemset czternaście, tysiąc osiemset piętnaście, tysiąc… Aaa! Cholera, przez ciebie straciłem rachubę! – Zirytowany Gellert Grindelwald spojrzał na migoczące, czerwone światło do złudzenia przypominające sowę i zwlókł się z łóżka, mamrocząc. – Nie, żeby ktoś miał tym razem pozwolić mi sobie pomóc.

~o~o~o~

– W następnym roku szkolnym nauczycie się aportować – pouczył ją Voldemort, przechadzając się po lustrzanej komnacie, podczas gdy Hermiona usiłowała doprowadzić się do ładu po licznych atakach Legilimencji, którymi dręczył ją jeszcze chwilę wcześniej. Jej umiejętności Oklumencji poprawiały się z każdą sesją, ale Czarny Pan za każdym razem stawiał poprzeczkę nieco wyżej, co powodowało, że znów kończyła na kolanach, trzymając się za głowę w agonii, podczas gdy on przeglądał jej pamięć jak kliszę filmową – edycja specjalna z dodatkami, ujęcie: Dyrektor.

Jednakże najwyraźniej zmieniał teraz przedmiot ćwiczeń – wracali do rzucania zaklęć. Hermiona szybko odkryła, że lepiej dla własnego zdrowia było uważać, w przeciwnym razie było się skazanym na ponowne odczuwanie jego klątw. Nie wspominając o tym, że nie zwykł się powtarzać, a ona naprawdę nie chciała stracić czegokolwiek z tego, co mówił. Był do bólu konkretny i nie prowadził bezprzedmiotowych pogawędek.

– Mają zamiar zrobić z tego wielkie halo – powiedział cicho z lekką kpiną. – Sprowadzą wam profesjonalnych instruktorów specjalnie dla tego przedmiotu. Powiedzą wam, że w aportacji kluczowe są trzy zasady: skoncentrowanie się, przemyślane działanie i wyznaczenie sobie celu. Cóż, nie chciałbym podważać ich zawodowych przeświadczeń, ale w istocie wszystko przy praktykowaniu magii opiera się na tych trzech zasadach.

Obrócił się i wyraźnie zadowolony z jej miny wyrażającej pełną uwagę, kontynuował.

– Będziesz miała tyle kontroli nad rzucanym zaklęciem, na ile skupisz się na upragnionym wyniku, co oznacza, że każde zaklęcie, które rzucasz, musi wynikać z przemyślanego działania, skoncentrowania się na zamierzonym efekcie oraz skupieniu się na celu – a to oznacza wiedzę na temat tego, w którą stronę ma powędrować. Jedyna różnica między aportacją a całą gamą zaklęć polega na tym, że nie rozszczepiasz się za pomocą czaru. Jeśli nie skupisz się na tych trzech zasadach, będziesz tylko mniej efektywna. Ale być mniej efektywnym – powiedział cicho, zatrzymując się naprzeciw niej – może jest akceptowalne dla jakichś niedołęg, gdzieś indziej. Tutaj będziesz dążyła do tego, by używać swoich umiejętności w pełni. Za każdym razem, kiedy rzucasz zaklęcie. Czy to jasne, Hermiono?

Szybko przytaknęła.

– Tak – mruknął w zamyśleniu, spoglądając na nią. – Cóż, zaraz przekonamy się, czy to prawda. – Wzniósł różdżkę powyżej wysokości ramienia i znów wyczarował piedestał ze szklaną wazą. – Przynajmniej tym razem nie zapominasz o blokowaniu mojej Legilimencji. Chociaż, jeśli dalej będziesz mnie raczyć tą głupią balladą miłosną, mogę być zmuszony do użycia czegoś bardziej urazowego od ataku Pierwszego Szczebla.

– Przepraszam – mruknęła, zdenerwowana. – Też jej nie lubię, ale przyczepiła się do mnie.

– To ją odczep – rozkazał, odchodząc.

Przewróciła oczami. Gdyby wiedziała, jak ją „odczepić", jej umysł nie nuciłby w kółko tych głupich chórków. Bez powodzenia próbowała po prostu oddać się liczeniu. Nuciła też inne piosenki, które lubiła, żeby pozbyć się tej jednej, ale za każdym razem te trzy głupie zwrotki _lalala _wpraszały się pomiędzy inne bez pozwolenia. Straszne, nawet nie znała reszty piosenki. Była zresztą pewna, że ją irytowało to bardziej niż jego. On mógł tego uniknąć, po prostu opuszczając jej umysł.

Zatrzymał się mniej więcej w połowie drogi między nią a celem, ale przystanął nieco z boku. Wykonał niewielkie, okrężne ruchy różdżką i wokół piedestału wzniosły się okrągłe, jednostronne bariery. Kiedy skończył, różdżka natychmiast wsunęła się z powrotem do jego rękawa. Założył ręce na siebie i powiedział:

– Czar niszczący, poproszę. Masz być skupiona, zdeterminowana i pełna rozwagi.

Dobrze, a więc musiała zaplanować to, co chciała zrobić, podjąć decyzję, w jaki sposób i upewnić się, że wykona, co postanowiła. Przekrzywiła głowę na lewo i prawo, rozluźniła ramiona i rozstawiła nieznacznie stopy. Skoncentruj się, ale nie spinaj. Expulso wymagało niewielkiego skręcenia nadgarstka w prawo, raczej mniejszego niż większego. Skupiła się na moment na wazie.

– _Expulso!_

Maleńkie kawałki szkła uderzyły w barierę, którą wzniósł doraźnie Lord Voldemort. Szybko zebrały się z powrotem na piedestale i odtworzyły wazę. Przytaknął, zamyślony, nakazując jej dłonią, by kontynuowała. Wywołała parę kolejnych wybuchów, podczas gdy on zaczął ją okrążać. To było bardzo dekoncentrujące.

– _Expulso_ – rzuciła ze znacznie słabszym rezultatem.

Zirytowana potrząsnęła ramionami i zmarszczyła czoło. Nabrała głęboko powietrza, przygotowała się i uniosła ramię.

– Poczekaj – rozkazał, zbliżając się do niej.

Zamarła.

– Wyznaczenie sobie celu opanowałaś, ale musisz popracować nad działaniem z rozmysłem i odpowiednią determinacją – powiedział spokojnie, stając za jej plecami, po czym zmienił nieznacznie jej postawę przez pociągnięcie do tyłu jej ramion i przekrzywienie bioder.

– Stój prosto. Twoje zaklęcia są mniej efektywne, kiedy garbisz się w ten sposób. I nie wymachuj tak różdżką przy podstawowych zaklęciach. Do tego wymagane jest tylko nieznaczne skręcenie nadgarstka. – Chwycił jej rękę i kilka razy skręcił ją o jedną ósmą pełnego obrotu. – Łapiesz?

Hermiona powtórzyła ruch parę razy, by go zapamiętać, i przytaknęła.

– Dobrze – powiedział Voldemort, spoglądając znad jej ramienia na wazę. – Pamiętaj, że przy zaklęciach niższego stopnia zasadą jest to, że im więcej się ruszasz, tym więcej energii zużywasz na ruch, a mniej na samo zaklęcie. Dla kogoś z boku to może wyglądać ciekawie, kiedy rysujesz różdżką te esy floresy, ale nie znajdujemy się tu w celach rozrywkowych.

– Jak odróżniać zaklęcia niższego stopnia od wyższego? – spytała zaciekawiona tym, że dla zaklęć wyższego poziomu zasady były odwrotne. Wtedy ruch dodawał mocy.

– Inaczej się je odczuwa – odpowiedział, cofając się.

Zmarszczyła brwi. _Inaczej się je odczuwa._ Bardzo jej teraz pomógł.

– Ale… ale tyle rzeczy wpływa na wrażenie, jakie wywołuje zaklęcie, więc jak…?

– Najpierw skupienie i determinacja – przerwał jej. – Dopóki tego całkowicie nie przyswoisz, Hermiono, bezużytecznym działaniem jest z mojej strony mówienie ci o percepcji magii.

Westchnęła, wiedząc, że sprawa jest przegrana. _Skupienie, determinacja._ Skoncentrowała się i rozniosła wazę w pył. Wynik był o wiele bardziej spektakularny niż poprzednio, ale Lord Voldemort wciąż był niezadowolony.

– Musisz CHCIEĆ roztrzaskać tę wazę, Granger.

– Cóż, to robi się coraz bardziej monotonne. Moja intensywna nienawiść ku niej wydaje się znikać w zastraszającym tempie – rzuciła z drwiną.

– Kolejny powód, by wreszcie zrobić to dobrze i mieć za sobą – zripostował, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Doszurała nogami na miejsce, przybrała odpowiednią postawę i skupiła się.

– Zawsze możesz udawać, że to nie waza, a coś innego – zasugerował przebiegle. – Wyobraź sobie na przykład, że to jeden z twoich wrogów.

Hermiona opuściła ramię i spojrzała na niego spode łba.

– Po co w takim razie tracić czas na wazę? – wymamrotała sarkastycznie, po czym odwróciła się z powrotem, potrząsnęła głową i przewróciła oczami.

_Doprawdy, w końcu w jej zasięgu znajdowały się znacznie bardziej interesujące cele._

Wcale. Nie. Słyszała. Teraz. Za. Sobą. Tego. Kurzego. Gdakania.

Spięła się i zwiększyła uścisk na różdżce. Och, rozważała to. Naprawdę rozważała.

Wrrr. Zaśmiewał się, a to nie ułatwiało sprawy, bo był to bardzo, _bardzo_ denerwujący, prześmiewczy rechot.

Świetnie! Chciał zobaczyć determinację, to ją zobaczy.

Obróciła się.

– _Expulso!_

Czar wytrysnął z jej różdżki z mocą błyskawicy i pomknął ku Lordowi Voldemortowi, który zwinnie pochwycił i przekierował jej zaklęcie. Rzuciła się na ziemię. Zaklęcie przemknęło tuż obok jej głowy.

– _Protego!_

Tarcza ochronna Czarnego Pana wzniosła się wokół niej, zapewniając jej niezbędną ochronę przed wybuchem, który rozerwał na kawałki nie tylko wazę, ale również piedestał i kawałek ściany. Okrągła bariera, która wyrosła wokół nich, ustąpiła, kiedy zderzyły się z nią odłamki – brzmiało to, jak równoczesne uderzenie tysiąca maleńkich dzwoneczków. Siła zderzenia była tak duża, że kawałki, które rozprysnęły się wokół, były wielkości najwyżej ziaren piasku, bez żadnych szczegółów pomocnych przy identyfikowaniu ich pochodzenia. Hermiona w osłupieniu spojrzała na pustą przestrzeń, którą dopiero co zajmował przedmiot jej ćwiczeń. Waza nie składała się jeszcze do kupy. I wciąż nie składała się do kupy…

Para błyszczących czarnych butów zatrzymała się tuż koło jej głowy.

_Cholera. To będzie bolało._

– Znacznie lepiej – zabrzmiał pełen satysfakcji głos ponad nią. – Po tym, jak pokazałaś, na co cię stać, lepiej, żebym nie zobaczył powtórki z tych kiepskich prób, które widzieliśmy wcześniej.

Oczywiście nie była w stanie tego powtórzyć, w związku z czym początkowe założenie Hermiony co do skutków jej nieudolności, okazało się trafne.

~o~o~o~

Nathaira obeszła wokół zamrożone w powietrzu zaklęcie. Gdyby nie zobaczyła tego na własne oczy, nie uwierzyłaby. Ale widziała – solidna wiązka purpury zastygła bez ruchu w jej laboratorium i nie zbliżała się do swojego celu ani o włos. To było niemożliwe. Do tej pory widziała to na oczy tylko raz. Z pewnością ta blond idiotka nie mogła… przypadkiem… Wykluczone!

– To są wirole, infekują twoją magię, czyniąc ją dysfunkcyjną – powiedziała smutno Luna. – To niezwykle przewrotne stworzenia. Najlepiej ich unikać, ale to trudne, zwłaszcza, kiedy już raz posmakują twojej magii. Potrafią być bardzo uporczywe, jak odkryła moja mama. – Wydawała się bardzo nieszczęśliwa. – Najwyraźniej zawiodłam dzisiaj.

_Zawiodła? Zawiodła!_

Na Merlina, miała ochotę udusić tę wiedźmę, albo lepiej – roztrzaskać jej głowę w nadziei, że pomogłoby to przywrócić logikę, która w tym przypadku najwyraźniej udała się na dłuższe wakacje. Jeśli ten cholerny mieszaniec, Riddle, nie dostarczy jej, czego potrzebowała, mogła nie ręczyć za konsekwencje.

– Nie powinnyśmy używać teraz magii. To zbyt niebezpieczne. Wirole rozmnażają się i zyskują dzięki temu siłę – dodała Luna, chowając różdżkę do kieszeni.

– Wi… co? – zapytała słodko Nathaira, ważąc różdżkę w dłoni, namyślając się.

O tak, rozważała to. Nieważne, że po tym będzie musiała zmierzyć się z nimi wszystkimi na raz, rozważała to, naprawdę rozważała. Jeśli usłyszy jeszcze jedno, tylko jedno więcej niemożliwe głupie, szalone, niezrozumiałe wyjaśnienie, ta idiotka umrze. Czy nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że osiągnęła niemożliwe? I na co Lovegood teraz patrzyła? Musiała może posłać sygnał tajemniczemu niszczycielowi, który pozbyłby się tych niewidzialnych kreatur?

Nathaira obróciła głowę i Luna nie była już jedyną, której oczom ukazywała się czerwona sowa. Starsza czarownica wywinęła wokół różdżką i bezzwłocznie się deportowała.

– O-ho – powiedziała Luna, potrząsając głową, kiedy purpurowy promień zamrożonego wcześniej zaklęcia uderzył w cel, nie wywołując żadnego efektu. – Ostrzegałam, by nie używać swojej magii w otoczeniu wirolów. One wprost ją uwielbiają.

~o~o~o~

Hermiona miała szesnaście lat, rzucała się i przewracała na łóżku, nie mogąc zasnąć, zanim nie rozwiąże swojego dylematu. Jak miała utrzymać spotkania Armii Dumbledore'a w tajemnicy? Powinna była pomyśleć o tym problemie zawczasu, ale wcześniej nie zdawała sobie sprawy, w jak wyraźnie konspiracyjny sposób się zachowali, dopóki każdy po kolei członek innych domów nie zaczął nachodzić Harry'ego z pytaniami o to, kiedy odbędzie się pierwsze spotkanie. Ich ciągłe wizyty przy stole Gryffindoru z pewnością mogły zapalić _Umbitch_ czerwoną lampkę.

Kominki były poza dyskusją. Sowy mogły być przechwytywane. Skrzaty domowe musiały odpowiadać przed tą przeklętą wiedźmą. Jakikolwiek system obejmujący przesyłanie wiadomości mógł zostać odkryty. Serio, czemu można by zaufać? Ktoś niepowołany na pewno by zauważył, gdyby Harry albo ona zaczęli częściej pojawiać się w pobliżu innego dormitorium niż ich własne. Okryła głowę poduszką, by powstrzymać pełen frustracji jęk, który chciał się wydobyć z jej gardła. Musiała istnieć metoda bezpiecznej komunikacji dla wielu różnych ludzi. Z pewnością, skoro Volde…

Nagle usiadła.

W jej umyśle wykwitło wspomnienie Korneliusza Knota odsuwającego się od Severusa Snape'a, kiedy pokazał mu tatuaż na swoim przedramieniu. Wyskoczyła ze swojego łóżka, podekscytowana.

Coś zmieniło się w jej umyśle i nagle z powrotem znajdowała się w skrzydle szpitalnym, siedząc na łóżku Harry'ego, podczas gdy Snape rozmawiał z Knotem.

– Proszę – powiedział gwałtownie Snape. – Proszę. Czarny Znak. Nie jest tak wyraźny jak godzinę temu, kiedy zapłonął, ale wciąż możesz go zobaczyć.

Zastanowiło ją to. Była tak podekscytowana myślą o możliwym posiadaniu rozwiązania. Zbiegała ze schodów w drodze do biblioteki. Przejrzała książkę przygotowującą do SUM-ów z Zaklęć z zeszłego roku, która zawierała Czar Proteana. Musiała tylko sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno wszystko dobrze zapamiętała.

Znów – niewielki nacisk na jej umysł.

– Czarny Pan wypalił taki znak każdemu śmierciożercy – kontynuował Snape.

Nie, nie, złe wspomnienie. Nie.

– Żeby się nawzajem rozpoznawać i żeby on mógł nas do siebie wezwać. – Jak mówiłem, zanim Potter nam przerwał, profesor Lupin nie pozostawił żadnych notatek z dotychczas przerobionych tematów…

– Panie profesorze, przerobiliśmy już boginy, czerwone kapturki, kappy i druzgotki – powiedziała szybko Hermiona. – I mieliśmy właśnie zacząć…

– Siedź cicho – warknął Snape. – Kiedy dotknął Znaku na ramieniu któregokolwiek śmierciożercy… Komentowałem tylko brak organizacji profesora Lupina… mieliśmy natychmiast deportować się i aportować bezzwłocznie u jego boku… Panno Granger, wydawało mi się, że to ja prowadzę lekcję, a nie ty…W ciągu tego roku mój znak robił się coraz bardziej wyraźny. Karakowa również. Jak myślisz... Cisza! No, no, no, nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że zobaczę trzecią klasę, która… dlaczego Karakow uciekł tej nocy? Obaj poczuliśmy, że pali nas ten znak. Obaj… Twoje nieznośne zarozumialstwo pozbawiło Gryffindor kolejnych pięciu punktów – oznajmił Snape chłodno.

Znów przylgnęło do niej to okropne uczucie, które pozwoliło jej zignorować niewielkie pchnięcie w jej umyśle. Nigdy w życiu nie czuła się tak nieważna, nieistotna. Napór zwiększył się. Ale komentarz Snape'a przylgnął do istoty jej osobowości. Robiła, co mogła, by nauczyć się wszystkiego. Przyłożyła ręce do głowy, nagle świadoma, że znajduje się na kolanach, a nie siedzi w klasie. Ta świadomość niemal wtrąciła ją z powrotem do skrzydła szpitalnego, ale to wspomnienie nie miało dla niej żadnego znaczenia. Poczuła niewielką zmianę w umyśle. Wiedziała, co się dzieje, że przegrywa, więc chwyciła się bólu, który spowodował Snape tego dnia i okryła się nim – nie – owinęła nim całym, chwyciła się go mocno obiema rękoma, za nic nie chcąc wypuścić tego wspomnienia. Patrzyła na podłogę klasy, z oczami pełnymi łez, próbując je zatamować. Byle nikt ich nie dostrzegł, byle nie czuć się jeszcze bardziej upokorzoną.

Ron odezwał się głośno.

– Zadał pan pytanie, a ona zna odpowiedź! Po co pytać, jeśli nie chce się poznać odpowiedzi?

Cała klasa wstrzymała oddech, czekając na nieuchronną odpowiedź Snape'a, ale wszystko, co czuła Hermiona, to wdzięczność dla Rona, który odciągnął od niej uwagę, wstawił się za nią, był jej przyjacielem.

– Szlaban, Weasley – wycedził Snape. – A jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę, że krytykujesz mój sposób nauczania, ręczę ci…

– Godne podziwu – odpowiedział łagodnie Voldemort, opuszczając różdżkę i wpatrując się przed siebie.

Zobaczył to, o czym poinformował go już Snape, ale było coś w obserwowaniu tego z perspektywy Granger, co sprawiło, że scena z Knotem nie podobała mu się tak, jak wtedy, gdy oglądał ją oczami Severusa. Szkoda, że Granger postanowiła walczyć właśnie w chwili, kiedy uderzył we wspomnienie, które chciał zobaczyć nienaruszone. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę jej przekonanie, że Snape stał po stronie Zakonu. Lord Voldemort, z drugiej strony, wciąż był nieprzekonany.

Severus powrócił z nienaruszoną pamięcią. Dumbledore nie potraktował go Obliviate, a więc Snape nie zdradził mu, że Hermiona Granger tu jest.

Oczywiście, to również nie był stuprocentowy dowód, ponieważ Czarny Pan nie mógł wykluczyć, że ten stary pryk przejrzał powód, dla którego wcześniej nie pozbawił Severusa pamięci. Możliwe, że Dumbledore pozostawił pamięć Snape'a nienaruszoną, by nie zniszczyć jego przykrywki. Poza tym istniała możliwość, że Severus nie trzymał niczyjej strony, poza swoją własną. Mężczyzna był wystarczająco śliski, by próbować balansować między nimi i zawsze zostawiać sobie otwarte furtki.

Musiał istnieć sposób, by zmusić go do ujawnienia, gdzie leżała jego prawdziwa lojalność. To niedorzeczne ryzyko, które podejmował w związku z nim, musiało się skończyć i to niedługo. Lord Voldemort skierował swoją uwagę ku dziewczynie. Przypuszczał, że Hermiona Granger mogła pomóc mu zmusić Severusa do odsłonięcia kart. Biorąc pod uwagę ich wspólną historię, mógłby właściwie upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Tak, nadszedł czas, by spotkali się ponownie, pozbawieni swoich stałych wymówek. Miał zamiar dobrze się bawić w trakcie tego spotkania.

Hermiona wydała z siebie przepełnione ulgą westchnięcie, kiedy poczuła, że znika nieprzyjemny napór na jej umysł. Jęknęła, pocierając twarz dłońmi. Ostatnie kilka dni było jednym wielkim festiwalem ataków Legilimencji. W pewnym momencie „grzecznie" przypomniała mu o jego wcześniejszych słowach, które mówiły o tym małym drobiazgu, który zwał się ryzykiem uszkodzenia mózgu. Również „grzecznie" odpowiedział jej atakiem Szczebla Trzeciego, oświadczając, że_ On_ – w przeciwieństwie do innych – wie, co robi, i nie ma żadnego ryzyka. Wcale jej to nie uspokoiło.

Wtedy nadszedł dzień, kiedy miała udać się do Weasleyów – ów dzień minął jak inne. Nebi wpadała raz po raz, najpierw przynosząc listy, a potem wyjce Opiekunów. Hermiona zdołała już naliczyć osiem różnych, wściekłych głosów, ale nie była w stanie ich rozpoznać, ponieważ wyjce nigdy nie wyły na tyle długo, by przekazać całą wiadomość. Gellert Grindelwald wciąż pojawiał się w najmniej odpowiednich momentach, by wyrazić najwyższe niezadowolenie Rady, po czym opaść ociężale na najbliższe krzesło i ziewnąć, podczas gdy Voldemort odpowiadał, że Dumbledore mógł poczekać, aż on się ze wszystkim upora i będzie szczęśliwy. Przy czym nie używał dokładnie tych słów.

Czarny Pan mieszał i wymieniał lekcje Oklumencji z tymi z kontrolowanego rzucania zaklęć – Hermionie nie wydawało się, by mógł kiedykolwiek być zadowolony z jej osiągnięć na którymkolwiek z tych pól. Nasilił swoje uderzenia Legilimencji z Drugiego do Trzeciego Stopnia i nie było sensu przypominać mu, że inni nie będą dręczyć jej podobnymi atakami.

_Kiedy __nauczysz się to odpierać, będziesz w stanie odeprzeć wszystko._

Pewnie, robił to dla jej dobra.

Hermiona przypuszczała, że jego po prostu strasznie rajcowało obserwowanie, jak ona wije się na podłodze. Zwłaszcza że ostatnio często przechodził do praktykowania Oklumencji po tym, jak partaczyła rzucanie zaklęć, co przy jego wygórowanych wymaganiach nie było trudne. Trochę za wysoko tu, za nisko tam, musisz stać jak imbecyl? Stój sztywno, stopy nieznacznie rozstawione, bądź sztywna, ale niech twoje mięśnie będą rozluźnione, weź głęboki oddech, skoncentruj się na swoim celu. Musisz bez przerwy tak głupio się wzdrygać? Najpierw skup się na sobie, potem czaruj. Wypchnij z siebie magię. Próbujesz mnie zahipnotyzować przy pomocy tych wszystkich durnych machnięć różdżką?

Szczególnie denerwujące było, kiedy komentarze padały z tyłu, gdzie czytał jakąś tam książkę, leniwie usadzony na krześle. Była pewna, że robił to specjalnie, by wyprowadzić ją z równowagi, ale nie miała zamiaru dać mu tej satysfakcji. Chociaż, skoro musiała bez ustanku roztrzaskiwać, przyzywać, lewitować, oddalać, znikać tę cholerną szklaną wazę, istniały spore szanse, że pewnego dnia znów mu się poszczęści.

– Jestem pod wrażeniem – skomplementował jej ostatni popis Oklumencji.

Hermiona nie podzielała jego opinii. Miała wrażenie, że zobaczył zbyt wiele z rozmowy Snape'a i Knota, nawet jeśli zdołała przeskoczyć na inne wspomnienie dotyczące Mistrza Eliksirów, którego ostatecznie się przytrzymała.

Ale Lord Voldemort okrążał ją, żądając jej uwagi tu i teraz, podczas gdy kontynuował przemowę cichym, łagodnym głosem.

– Wreszcie zaczynasz okazywać jakikolwiek opór wobec Trzeciego Szczebla Legilimencji. W takim razie to może być dobra pora na to, byśmy wrócili do praktyki rzucania zaklęć.

Na litość, myślał, że kogo na to nabierze? Pewnie, kupi tę stertę bzdur, zwłaszcza kiedy wciąż zachowywał się jak drapieżnik gotowy do uderzenia. Nie, nie spojrzy w jego kierunku.

Ponad nią zabrzmiało ciche prychnięcie.

– No i wreszcie zaczyna to do ciebie docierać. Jeśli ktoś mówi, że coś się skończyło, nie musi to znaczyć, że tak się stało. Wstawaj – rozkazał, oddalając się.

Jęknęła, kiedy zobaczyła, że ten przeklęty piedestał znów pojawia się w oddali.

~o~o~o~

– Ach, ale zamierzony cel powinien zgadzać się z twoją wolą, by uczynić twoje czary bardziej efektywnymi. To nie tylko odpowiedni ruch nadgarstka – wyjaśniał Albus Dumbledore, podchodząc do bardzo uważnego Dracona Malfoya. – Jeśli chcesz, by ci się naprawdę powiodło, twój umysł musi być wyjątkowo skupiony na obecnym zadaniu – Dumbledore wyciągnął różdżkę. – Pozwól, że zademonstru… – urwał, podnosząc i wbijając wzrok przed siebie, a potem uderzył dłońmi ponad swoją głową.

Draco krzyknął w przestrachu i zanurkował, kiedy ogromna, przypominająca feniksa kula ognia przemknęła przez pomieszczenie. Kiedy uniósł wzrok, nie było śladu po Dumbledorze. Oszołomiony sprawdził wszystko – zajrzał nawet za i pod wielkie biurko. W końcu z tym czarodziejem nigdy nie było wiadomo.

– Profesorze? Profesorze! – krzyknął.

Czując, że naprawdę utknął w tym solidnie zapieczętowanym gabinecie, Draco opadł na krzesło dyrektora. Sekundę później jego oczom ukazało się coś bardzo niepokojącego. Zacisnął powieki i potarł je knykciami. Z pewnością tracił zmysły, nie mógł tego widzieć. Zbyt mała odległość i wystawienie na działanie Albusa Dumbledore'a powodowało, że zaczynało mu brakować piątej klepki, a nawet raz nie dotknął żadnego z tych przeklętych cytrynowych dropsów.

Jednakże kiedy ponownie otworzył oczy, Draco wiedział, że przypadłość dyrektora musiała być w jakiś sposób zaraźliwa, ponieważ żaden Prawdziwy Malfoy nie zwykł widzieć czerwonych sów.

Feniks zaskrzeczał, kiedy Draco zaczął nieprzerwanie uderzać głową o twardy, drewniany blat.

~o~o~o~

Przyciągnął ją mocno do siebie i ciasno oplótł ramionami.

– Jeśli to ma mi pomóc – powiedziała Hermiona przez zaciśnięte zęby – to nie odnosi zamierzonego efektu.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał drażniąco Voldemort.

– Rozpraszasz mnie.

– Doprawdy? – spytał, udając zdziwienie, które bardziej przypominało absolutny zachwyt.

Zerknęła na niego z ukosa.

Zaśmiał się.

– Nie powinnaś pozwalać rozpraszać się nieistotnym szczegółom, kiedy koncentrujesz się na rzucaniu zaklęć.

Tym razem to była kolej Hermiony na absolutny zachwyt.

– A więc przyznajesz, że jesteś nieistotnym szczegółem? – zapytała, trzęsąc się ze śmiechu.

Spojrzał na nią wilkiem.

– Panowanie nad sobą jest podstawowym czynnikiem w kontrolowanym rzucaniu zaklęć. Po sposobie, w jaki mi odpowiadasz, łatwo poznać, że posiadasz go bardzo niewiele. Być może powinien doprowadzić cię do większej samokontroli przez należyte – odsunął jej włosy na bok, by wyszeptać w jej skórę – ukaranie?

Przeszedł ją dreszcz i zamknęła oczy. Nagle język jego ciała zmienił się. Cały zesztywniał. Hermiona uniosła natychmiast wzrok. Coś było nie tak.

– Nebi? – spytała, zdziwiona. Nie była pewna tożsamości czerwonego kształtu unoszącego się przed nimi.

– Tak – powiedział ponuro Voldemort. Jego długie, pająkowate palce musnęły jej szyję i policzek, kiedy zdejmował naszyjnik przez jej głowę. – Postaram się szybko wrócić.

Zniknął wraz z ruchem różdżki. Hermiona uniosła brwi i rozejrzała się po lustrzanym pomieszczeniu. W końcu, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą począć w tej pustej, obwarowanej zaklęciami przestrzeni, opadła na krzesło, które wyczarował. I siedziała tam godzinami, tracąc rachubę czasu i niemal zasypiając, kiedy…

TRZASK.

Ocknęła się wraz z dźwiękiem jego aportacji i opadła jej szczęka, kiedy go zobaczyła. Jego szaty były brudne i w strzępach. Na jego odsłoniętym ramieniu dostrzegała kilka podłużnych ran, a lewa część jego twarzy krwawiła obficie. Prawie od razu runął na podłogę, niezdolny do utrzymania pionu. Hermiona zerwała się na równe nogi.

– Co się stało?! – zapytała, stając nad nim, zmartwiona. _Profesor Dumbledore? Harry? Harry'emu nic się nie stało, prawda? Jeśli zrobił coś głupiego i umarł, ponieważ nie było jej tam, by go powstrzymać, da mu __popalić._

– Łajno Opiekunów – powiedział ochryple Voldemort.

_Och, dzięki Merlinowi, to nie Harry._

Wyciągnął ku niej dłoń. Hermiona zamrugała, zszokowana tym, że potrzebuje jej pomocy. Ale kiedy spostrzegła naszyjnik zwisający spomiędzy jego palców, zdała sobie sprawę, że źle zrozumiała jego gest.

– Dzięki – powiedziała, biorąc go i zakładając.

– Pomóż mi wstać – rozkazał zimno.

Zdziwiona, zamrugała ponownie, ale i tak wykonała jego polecenie. Chciała go podciągnąć do pionu za nienaruszoną rękę, ale dość uparcie odmawiał.

– Muszę korzystać z różdżki – powiedział prosto, kiedy położyła dłonie na biodrach, spoglądając na niego ostro.

– Dobrze, cierp na swoje własne życzenie – mruknęła obojętnie.

Zignorowała syknięcie, które z siebie wydał, kiedy pociągnęła go na nogi, umieściła jego ramię wokół swojej szyi i objęła go w pasie; cały czas chwiejąc się w tył i przód, ponieważ z trudem stała, kiedy opierał na niej cały swój ciężar. W końcu złapała równowagę. Lord Voldemort machnął różdżką i bariery wokół komnaty zniknęły, a drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym kliknięciem. Chciała odruchowo skręcić w kierunku swojej sypialni, ale zatrzymał ją, odmawiając dalszego poruszenia się i prawie ich przewracając.

– W drugą stronę – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Gdzie? – zapytała, obracając ich w odpowiednim kierunku.

– Ostatnie drzwi, na końcu korytarza.

Nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem udało jej się nie przewrócić, ale dała radę i zatrzymała się z nim naprzeciw zapieczętowanych drzwi. Zazwyczaj jego bariery były dość niepozorne. Nigdy nie była w stanie wyczuć tych ze swojej sypialni, poza dniem, kiedy Grindelwald próbował zwiać z jej różdżką. Była przekonana, że Voldemort zaprojektował większość swoich zabezpieczeń tak, by zdawano sobie z nich sprawę, kiedy już spadały człowiekowi na głowę i było zbyt późno na jakiekolwiek środki zapobiegawcze. W tym przypadku było inaczej. Czuła je, nacierające na jej skórę. Ich czysta potęga sprawiła, że zjeżyły jej się włosy na karku.

Podskoczył na nodze, znów niemal ich przewracając. Chwyciła go mocniej w pasie i spojrzała w górę z irytacją, ale zignorował ją. Najwyraźniej zyskał odpowiednią postawę i skierował różdżkę na drzwi. Jej włosy i twarz owionął powiew, kiedy wykonywał niewielkie, ale zawiłe ruchy dłonią, zdejmując jedną barierę po drugiej. W końcu blokady ustąpiły się z cichym kliknięciem.

_Otwórz się, Sezamie._

Ciekawość, pierwszy stopień do piekła, ciekawość, pierwszy stopień do piekła, powtarzała sobie w myślach. Nie, wcale nie obchodziło jej, co wymagało tak potężnych zabezpieczeń. Chciała po prostu wykopać te cholerne drzwi z drogi, ponieważ był zbyt ciężki i potrzebowała szybko go gdzieś usadzić. Tak, to było to, nic innego.

Jednakże nie zdołałaby wykopać ich bez przewracania się, więc uznała, że może poczekać tę sekundę i pozwolić im otworzyć się samodzielnie. Kiedy to się stało, musiała trochę opanować nagłą potrzebę podskakiwania w górę i w dół w ekscytacji, co wiązałoby się z koniecznością rzucenia Voldemorta na podłogę. Jej oczom ukazało się bowiem coś, co mogłaby określić jako najbardziej ekskluzywne laboratorium eliksirów, jakie mogło znajdować się w prywatnych rękach. Ściany zapełniały półki pełne gotowych eliksirów i składników na nowe mikstury. Środek pomieszczenia był zastawiony przez długie stoły, na niektórych z nich stały kotły, w których coś się warzyło, jako że słyszała bulgotanie, wyczuwała zapach trawy, widziała różnokolorowe obłoczki pary unoszące się ponad nimi. Przy każdym kociołku stał stołek, który umożliwiał wygodną pracę nad eliksirem. Hermiona była pod wrażeniem tego laboratorium, a było to tym więcej mówiące, że jakiś czas temu, podczas wakacji we Francji, zwiedziła sławny Instytut Flamela, podczas gdy jej rodzice udali się na spacer po Polach Elizejskich.

Oczywiście, nie było porównania. Instytut Flamela był ogromny, ale wyposażenie, które tu widziała, z pewnością mogło dorównywać tamtemu. Spostrzegła kociołki, które same mieszały zawartość i podobnie zaprojektowane stoły (które ochraniały warzącego, jak również polepszały jakość eliksiru w związku z tym, że blaty były zbudowane z neutralnego surowca).

Miał również wyspecjalizowane, kurzoodporne pojemniki do przechowywania składników, jak i tej samej jakości noże. Nie śmiała nawet zgadywać, ile musiały kosztować. Była pewna, że Voldemort zrobił spory wyłom w zawartości malfoyowej skrytki u Gringotta, by zaopatrzyć się w te narzędzia. To bardzo pasowało do tej jakże mściwej strony jego osoby. Na samą myśl o tym uśmiechnęła się promiennie. I wtoczyli się do środka.

– Będziesz potrzebowała krwi jednorożca, druga półka z góry, po prawej – poinstruował ją, wyczarowując sobie bardziej wygodne niż stołek krzesło, blisko rogu jednego z blatów. – I jaja widłowęża, zaraz obok.

Opuściła go na krzesło. Voldemort jednocześnie pchnął różdżką w kierunku pustego kotła, pod którym rozgorzały płomienie. Hermiona odwróciła się i przeszukała wzrokiem półkę na ścianie wypełnionej wyłącznie drogimi, szklanymi słoikami w poszukiwaniu wymienionych ingrediencji.

– I oczywiście cała reszta – dodał, rzucając czar przyzywający na różne składniki, które nie wymagały takiej ostrożności, jak te wcześniej wspomniane.

Hermiona ostrożnie sięgała po każdy pojemnik po kolei i umieszczała go na stoliku. Kiedy skończyła, kilka srebrnych noży i jeden złoty już szatkowały składniki, które przyzwał Voldemort. Ogarnęła to wszystko wzrokiem, by stwierdzić, że naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, co z tego wyjdzie. Niesamowicie ją to dręczyło.

– Co przygotowujesz?

– Ty – poprawił ją Voldemort – przygotujesz mi coś, co w przeciągu godziny pomoże mi odzyskać pełnię sił.

Zadziwiona spojrzała w dół na wszystkie składniki. Jak miała zrobić eliksir, o którym nie miała zielonego pojęcia?

– Będę cię obserwował i pomagał ci w trakcie. Nawet. Nie. Próbuj. Spieprzyć. Tego. Eliksiru – wycedził groźnie, poruszając różdżką. Na stole pojawił się pergamin. – Będę wyjątkowo niezadowolony, jeśli to schrzanisz. A nie chcesz, by Lord Voldemort był z ciebie niezadowolony, Hermiono, nie byłoby dobrze dla twojego…

– Nie ma potrzeby wygrażać komuś, kto już ci pomaga – przerwała mu, zaciskając zęby, kiedy podniosła pergamin, żeby przeczytać instrukcję.

Przez sekundę rozważał karcącą odpowiedź, ale potem po prostu zamknął oczy i oparł się na krześle, czekając, aż skończy czytać.

~o~o~o~

Draco wydobył z siebie wysoki pisk, kiedy został brutalnie zrzucony na ziemię i przez to gwałtownie wybudzony z całkiem przyjemnej drzemki.

– Wciąż gdzieś jakiś masz? – zapytał zmartwiony Gellert, sadzając Albusa na jego krześle.

– W szafce – odparł Albus, kaszląc. – Fioletowa flaszka.

– Chłopcze – powiedział Gellert, wskazując z irytacją na wściekłego Dracona Malfoya, który dopiero co został przez niego niezbyt delikatnie wysadzony z krzesła. – Zechciej przydać się do czegoś dla odmiany.

Draco miał ochotę odpowiedzieć, że może sobie wsadzić swoje rozkazy w bardzo ciemne miejsce, ale Gellert Grindelwald obrócił się i posłał mu tak mordercze spojrzenie, że przełknął swoje niewypowiedziane słowa i bez dalszej zwłoki zebrał się na nogi. Gellert chwycił cytrynowego dropsa z miski na biurku i wręczył go Albusowi, by pomóc mu zapanować nad atakiem kaszlu. Wydawało się, że pomogło. Zerknął w bok, na Draco przeszukującego w pośpiechu szafkę i skupił swoją uwagę z powrotem na Albusie.

– Musiałeś to zrobić, prawda? – warknął. – Nie mogłeś zwyczajnie pozwolić rzucić się wszystkim na wolne miejsce po Olsenie, zamiast starać się być w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie?

Albus tylko na niego spojrzał.

– Tak? – warknął Gellert. – Słucham?

Wskazał na usta. Musiał przełknąć to, co w nich zostało.

– Wiesz, jakie były możliwości Olsena, Gellercie. Nawet Mei nie utrzymałaby jego miejsca – odpowiedział, kończąc pojedynczym kaszlnięciem.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli cię teraz stracimy…

Albus wybałuszył oczy i potrząsnął nieznacznie głową. Gellert zamknął usta, kiedy Draco zbliżył się, trzymając w wyciągniętej dłoni fioletową flaszkę. Wziął ją od niego, potrząsnął parę razy, zanim otworzył i powąchał zawartość.

– Cóż, dla twojej wiadomości, to było wyjątkowo nieodpowiedzialne – powiedział, wręczając otwartą flaszkę dyrektorowi.

– Nie tylko ja ucierpiałem – odparł łagodnie Dumbledore, zanim wychylił eliksir, wzdrygając się i marszcząc nos.

– To nie moja wina – odparł krótko Gellert. – Gdyby któryś z was po prostu wręczył mi różdżkę, sam bym się tym zajął. Wiesz, nie muszę być dziurą w naszej obronie.

– Nie chciałem ci ubliżyć. Miałem na myśli to, że powinieneś sprawdzić, czy wciąż ma ten eliksir.

Gellert prychnął.

– Da sobie radę.

– Gellercie – powiedział ostrzegawczo Albus.

– Nie będzie chciał pomocy – odparł lekko Grindelwald.

– Gellercie – powtórzył z mocą Dumbledore.

– Dobra, dobra, sprawdzę, czy wciąż oddycha – odpowiedział niechętnie i dodał sarkastycznie: – Trzymajmy kciuki, żebyśmy mieli tyle szczęścia.

Albus potrząsnął głową, ale na jego twarzy wciąż widniał niewielki uśmiech, kiedy Gellert się deportował.

– Co się panu stało, profesorze? – zapytał Draco, z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się jego poszarpanym i przemoczonym krwią szatom.

Dumbledore powstrzymał westchnięcie i uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na blondyna.

– Po prostu przeciętny dzień Opiekuna. Nic, czym musiałbyś się martwić – odpowiedział spokojnie.

Malfoy prawie się zakrztusił. Myślał, że bycie Opiekunem to coś w rodzaju zaszczytnego stanowiska – miejsce godne członka rodziny Malfoyów, a nie takie, w którym mógłby zostać rozerwany na strzępy. Czy codzienne interesy Opiekunów naprawdę zawierały w sobie obrywanie w ten sposób? Jeśli ktoś tak potężny jak Dumbledore mógł zostać tak mocno ranny, nagle wcale nie był pewien, czy chciał ubiegać się o tę posadę. Być może powinien pozwolić Granger…

Argh. To była odstręczająca myśl. Musiał pokonać tę przeklętą Gryfonkę raz na zawsze. Musiał. Samo wyobrażenie sobie wyrazu jej twarzy, kiedy przegra, było niemal zadowalające, ale musiał zobaczyć to na żywo. Musiał pokonać tę durną szla…

– Draco – ostrzegł go krótko Dumbledore.

_Słodki Salazarze, znowu zapomniał o tym, czego nauczyła go ciocia Bella._

Szybko odwrócił wzrok i rozmył wszystkie myśli, uczucia i emocje. Tym razem nie było to łatwe, bo choć fizyczne rany Dumbledore'a zagoiły się dość szybko po tym, jak wziął eliksir, jego poszarpane szaty były ciągłym przypomnieniem, w jakim stanie pojawił się w gabinecie. Draco Malfoy naprawdę musiał poważnie zastanowić się nad swoją przyszłością.

– Ekhm, profesorze, czy mogę już wrócić do domu? – zapytał. _Spędził tu przecież całe godziny!_

– Wiesz, że nie musisz pytać, Draco – odparł uprzejmie Dumbledore. Wskazał na znoszony kapelusz, leżący na bocznym stoliku. – Twój świstoklik jest dostępny zawsze, kiedy tylko go potrzebujesz.

– Ale bariery, które pan wzniósł…? – zapytał Draco, zagubiony.

–…nie istnieją dla twojego osobistego świstoklika. Wyjaśniłem ci już wcześniej, Draco, że możesz przybywać i znikać, kiedykolwiek najdzie cię potrzeba uzyskania mojej pomocy jako przewodnika. Żadna bariera tego nie zmieni.

Draco miał ochotę znów uderzyć głową o biurko, ale umierał z głodu, więc zdecydował się złapać za kapelusz. Moment, w którym poczuł znajome ciągnięcie w pępku, był chwilą, w której z powrotem aportował się Grindelwald. Kiedy Draco ujrzał pojawiającego się mężczyznę, poczuł się bardzo szczęśliwy, że znika w samą porę. Naprawdę, jakby jeden Czarny Pan mu nie wystarczał. Musiał dostawać dwóch w cenie jednego.

Grindelwald usiadł dramatycznie na krześle po drugiej stronie biurka.

– Granger warzy mu jego eliksir. Wydaje się, że ma szczęście, że ona wciąż tam jest. Sądząc po kolorze i zapachu, będzie idealny, kiedy skończy – zaszydził.

Albus zaśmiał się lekko.

– To naprawdę spędza ci sen z powiek, co? To, że musisz przyznać, że i w tym jest dobra. Myślę, że taka zdrowa dawka rzeczywistości mogłaby trochę zmienić twoje zachowanie męskiej, szowinistycznej świni, którym normalnie się popisujesz. Być może obserwując jej postępy, pozbędziesz się wreszcie tego idiotycznego przekonania, że kobiety nie mogą osiągnąć niczego wartościowego.

– Och, zamknij się.

Chichot zamienił się w głośny śmiech.

– Ale oczywiście znajdziesz jakąś marną wymówkę, dla której jest wyjątkiem od reguły, tak jak Ljudmila, Mei, Sharasvati, Maria…

Albus zaczął śmiać się jeszcze głośniej, więc Gellert deportował się, zanim zdążył dokończyć recytowanie długiej listy imion.

Kiedy rozbawienie Dumbledore'a zgasło, wrócił myślami do sytuacji Hermiony Granger. Przetransportował Harry'ego do Weasleyów, nakłonił Horacego Slughorna do powrotu i dokonał tysiąca innych rzeczy, które sobie zaplanował. Poza tą jedną sprawą. Postukał palcami o biurko. Musiał zabrać ją od niego jak najszybciej. Był przekonany, że w przeciwnym razie już niedługo nie będzie sposobu na osłabienie wpływu, jaki Tom na nią wywierał.

Sfrustrowany uderzył pięścią w biurko. Liczył się z odmową Toma na tę przerwę, ale myślał, że pozostali podejmą lepsze środki zapobiegawcze niż wysyłanie kilku głupich wyjców. Najwyraźniej przecenił ich zaangażowanie. Jednakże był całkiem pewien, że dziewczynie przerwa była potrzebna teraz, natychmiast. Musiała spędzić trochę czasu z przyjaciółmi, by przypomnieć sobie, kim jest.

Nie, Hermiona Granger nie spędzi tam ani chwili dłużej. Nie, kiedy Albus Dumbledore wciąż miał asa lub dwa w swoim rękawie. Wstał z krzesła i zawołał:

– Nebi.

Przyszła pora na drastyczne środki.


	18. Rozdział 18

Betowała **Isamar** – podziękowania. Dziękuję też serdecznie za wszystkie komentarze. Przepraszam za długi czas oczekiwania.

**Rozdział 18**

– Tysiąc czterysta szesnaście, tysiąc czterysta siedemna-AAAA! – Gellert wrzasnął i zerwał się na nogi, chwytając rękoma za klatkę piersiową. – Musisz tu wpadać w ten sposób? – zapytał z przesadą.

– Potrzebuję podrzutki – powiedział Albus, rozbawiony sposobem, w jaki zachowywał się ten Król Zapowiedzianych Wizyt.

– Że co? – spytał zdezorientowany Gellert, próbując uspokoić oddech. – Ale gdzie?

Albus skupił na nim wzrok i odczekał chwilę. Gellert spojrzał na niego pytająco. Później zmarszczył brwi, wybałuszył szeroko oczy, potrząsnął głową. Szczere przerażenie rozgościło się na jego twarzy, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie Albus chciał zostać podrzucony.

– O nie – odparł szybko Gellert. – Nie ma mowy – dodał z większym przekonaniem i odwrócił się od starego przyjaciela, by wygładzić swoje posłanie. – Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie – powtarzał szybko, z powrotem demonstracyjnie rozkładając się na łóżku.

– Rozumiem, że w ten sposób się zgadzasz? – wydedukował Albus, uśmiechając się.

Gellert zerknął na niego z irytacją.

– Absolutnie nie.

A więc postanowione.

~o~o~o~

Hermiona w skupieniu zmarszczyła brwi nad esejem. Straciła rachubę, ile sporządziła już szkiców. Ten z kolei wrócił do niej bardziej pokreślony od poprzednich. Zakończyła pracę nad teorią, jak cofnąć raz rzucone zaklęcie, kiedy w końcu udało jej się rozwikłać wszystkie zagwozdki związane z masą, przyspieszeniem i siłą rzucanego zaklęcia. Miała ochotę wykonać mały taniec szczęścia, gdy spostrzegła, że ta część eseju nie zawierała żadnych więcej krytycznych komentarzy poza tym jednym, małym, wymęczonym słowem: _Wreszcie_.

Przyprawiło ją tylko o szeroki uśmiech, a jednocześnie o niewielkie wywrócenie oczami. Z pewnością wiedział, jak dodać rzeczom odpowiedniego dramatyzmu. Zostawił co prawda parę drobnych uwag tu i tam na temat rzeczy, które musiała skorygować lub uściślić, ale najważniejsza część jej eseju była skończona. Największy fragment, który Lord Voldemort wciąż uznawał za wymagający poprawy, zawierał wyjaśnienia na temat tego, dlaczego Podstawowe Prawa Magii wcale nie były Podstawowymi Prawami Magii. Nie był zadowolony z jej argumentów przeciw Prawom od Drugiego do Czwartego. Męczył ją w związku z niechęcią do zmieszania z błotem Prawa Pierwszego i Piątego, kiedy tak odważnie rozniosła w pył Drugie, Trzecie i Czwarte. Hermiona była przekonana, że akurat te dwa były poprawne i robiło jej się trochę niedobrze, kiedy znów odnajdowała na marginesie to czerwone, irytujące „DLACZEGO?". Do diaska, te prawa nie miały związku z kontrolowanym rzucaniem zaklęć, więc _dlaczego_, w rzeczy samej, musiał ją o nie naciskać?

Zirytowana do granic możliwości tuż obok jego „dlaczego?" napisała wielkimi literami wdzięczne „DLATEGO!". Proszę, miał odpowiedź.

Wyszczerzyła się, wyobrażając sobie wyraz jego twarzy, gdyby wręczyła mu esej w takim stanie... Nieee, chyba był trochę zbyt wprawiony w Cruciatusie, by w ogóle rozważać to jako przytomną opcję. Najwyraźniej Pan Zawracający Dupę potrzebował konkretnego powodu dla dokładnie wszystkiego, co przelewała na papier, więc spojrzała z rezygnacją na kolejny pusty pergamin i zaczęła przepisywać kawałek dotyczący Praw Magii. Początek był prosty do poprawienia, ale dalsze komentarze Lorda Voldemorta skłaniały ją raczej do uderzenia głową w stół. Najwyraźniej w tym wypadku dojście do rozwiązania jedynie przy pomocy hipotez było wykluczone.

Niedługo później jej biurko znów pokryte było podręcznikami, które przeglądała, by gdzieniegdzie zacytować coś-niecoś ze słynnych „Teoretyków Zaklęć", którzy podtrzymywali jej twierdzenia. Hermiona łudziła się, że kiedy doda ich słowa, Lord Voldemort w końcu przestanie ją męczyć. Tia, dobrze wiedziała, jak płonne to były nadzieje. Mogła nawet wyobrazić sobie te komentarze_. Dodanie przysłówka nie sprawia, że zdanie jest prawdziwe, Granger. Ta część jest kompletną stratą mojego czasu; ZNOWU. Cóż, jeśli Izys tak powiedziała, to… być prawda!_

Hermiona zapatrzyła się przed siebie, a jej pióro zawisło parę cali nad pergaminem. Zupełnie nic jej z tego nie wychodziło.

– Dlatego – zabrzmiał pełen zadumy głos za jej plecami.

Hermiona wydała z siebie pisk, choć tym razem była w stanie nie powywracać wszystkiego wokół. Naprawdę miała nadzieję, że pewnego dnia, najlepiej niedługo – i to zanim znajdzie się sześć stóp pod ziemią – będzie w stanie wyczuć moment jego pojawienia się.

– Jakże inteligentna odpowiedź. Biję się w pierś – oznajmił Voldemort.

Hermiona spojrzała w bok i dostrzegła, że trzyma w ręku ostatnio poprawiany przez siebie szkic. Cholera. Odwrócił się i przysiadł na biurku, kładąc zwój z wielkim „DLATEGO!" tuż pod jej nosem. Hermiona spojrzała w milczeniu na pergamin, niepewna, co powiedzieć. Odłożyła go na bok i kontynuowała pisanie. Czuła jego wzrok wypalający dziury z tyłu jej głowy, jednak nic nie powiedział. Nagle zaczął przeglądać książki na jej biurku i jedna książka po drugiej sprawdzać ich tytuły. Jej oczy mimowolnie podążyły za jego działaniami. I bez tego miała wystarczająco dużo różnych rozpraszaczy…

– Co robisz? – spytała po chwili, nie wytrzymując.

– Szukam twojego tezaurusa – odpowiedział prosto.

– Mojego czego? – zapytała, zadziwiona.

– O tak – syknął. – Z pewnością masz tu gdzieś jakiś słownik synonimów udający prawdziwą książkę. Kiedy go znajdę, ucierpi – srodze. I wtedy, nie będę miał innego wyjścia, jak namierzyć i zemścić się na wszystkich, którzy napisali, złożyli, wydrukowali, wydystrybuowali, sprzedali, kupili i… – umieścił dłoń na jej karku – UŻYLI go – dodał z naciskiem, pochylając się groźnie do jej ucha.

– Nie piszę tych samych rzeczy przy pomocy innych słów.

– Doprawdy? – wyszeptał łagodnie, głaszcząc jej szyję. – W takim razie – położył palec na pergaminie – wyjaśnij zdanie, które zapisałaś w tym miejscu.

Hermiona przeczytała: „Zasadność Podstawowych Praw podlega debacie".

– Więc? – zapytała, wpatrując się w niego. – Przecież podlega.

– Ależ tak, ale przypominam sobie, że wcześniej napisałaś – powiedział Voldemort, przechylając głowę w trakcie cytowania: – „Co leży u podstaw Praw Magii wymaga dokładnego zbadania w celu dalszego pogłębiania wiedzy na temat ich ważności lub jej braku".

– Być może wykreśliłam to zdanie w tym szkicu.

– Być może – powiedział, uśmiechając się podle, jego głos przesiąknięty ironią.

– Świetnie – mruknęła Hermiona, wykreślając sporne zdanie. – Zadowolony?

– Fani tezaurusów są ci niezmiernie wdzięczni.

Hermiona nie uznała tej uwagi za godną odpowiedzi. Jego uśmiech nie zniknął w chwili, gdy wykręcił wokół różdżką i na jej biurko zwalił się stos książek. Hermiona przymrużyła oczy, widząc ich tytuły: „Starożytne klątwy: studium kompleksowe", „Przekraczając magiczne granice: czarna magia", „Wyjątki z transfiguracji", „Kompendium średniowiecznego czarodziejstwa", „Izys – jej życie i wiedza", „To, co w magii zakazane, przemilczane i nie do pomyślenia" „Czarna magia w eliksirach", „Kontrolowane rzucanie zaklęć – iluzja czy rzeczywistość?", „Pomińmy Prawa, _lub nie!_" i na dokładkę: „Czarostwo Najczarniejsze".

– Uroczo – skomentowała sucho Hermiona.

– Informacji zawarte w każdym z tych woluminów mogą okazać się pomocne przy próbie uporania się z analizą dotyczącą Podstawowych Praw Magicznych, ale uważaj na wszelkie możliwe bzdury, jak również beztreściowe wypełniacze czy nazbyt entuzjastyczne konkluzje. Jestem jednak pewien, Hermiono, że poradzisz sobie bez trudu z odróżnianiem tego, co oparte na faktach, od tego, co wynika z pobożnych życzeń. Możesz zachować te książki, ale uważaj, Ministerstwo lubi… wybrzydzać na niektóre z tych tytułów – zarechotał.

– Wybrzydzać. Cóż, tak też można by to ująć – odpowiedziała Hermiona, zerkając spode łba na kilka egzemplarzy-przepustek do: „Idziesz prosto do Azkabanu, nie przechodzisz przez Start, nie pobierasz dwustu galeonów".

Naskrobała piórem parę kolejnych słów. Lord Voldemort ustawił się za nią, położył dłonie na biurku po obu jej stronach i pochylił się nad usadzoną postacią, by dokładniej przyjrzeć się temu, co robiła. Hermiona czuła się niesamowicie niekomfortowo. Nie tylko ze względu na znikomą odległość między nimi czy to, że praktycznie rozpłaszczył ją na biurku – ona po prostu nie skończyła pisać, a naprawdę nienawidziła, kiedy ludzie czytali jej nieskończone prace. Tymczasem Lord Voldemort rozwinął zwój, by przejrzeć początek jej zapisków.

_O, na litość, to nie było jeszcze skończone. Dobrze o tym wiedział. Czy nie przyniósł jej tony książek, które potrzebne były, by mogła należycie dokończyć swoją analizę?_

Jej ramiona zesztywniały i kropla atramentu z pióra skapnęła na pergamin. Musiał nieznacznie unieść zwój w związku ze znaczną długością zapisków, które chciał przeczytać.

_Serio, teraz?! Wciąż nad tym pracowała._

Hermiona przygryzła język; mocno. Jej ciałem zaczynał wstrząsać dreszcz, wywołany głównie potrzebą podniesienia głosu i wyrwania mu z tej cholernej ręki jej notatek. Była tak zajęta zapanowywaniem na sobą, że nie spostrzegła przebiegłego błysku, który pojawił się w jego oczach, jak również rozbawionego uśmieszku, który wykrzywił jego usta, kiedy odłożył jej pergamin i demonstracyjnie złapał za własne pióro.

– Wydaje mi się, że to jest… – zaczął Voldemort.

– Jeszcze nie skończyłam! – warknęła, osiągając punkt krytyczny, kiedy spróbował poprawić coś, czego sama nie zdążyła jeszcze sprawdzić. Ale faktycznie zesztywniała dopiero, kiedy odłożył pióro i pochylił się do jej ucha, opierając dłonie na jej ramionach.

– Czy mój Cruciatus stał się już takim drobiazgiem, że tak łatwo zapominasz o swoich manierach, Hermiono?

Zamknęła oczy i wstrzymała oddech.

– Być może powinien wymagać nieco więcej… _praktyki_?

Widocznie przełknęła ślinę.

– Odpowiedz mi – powiedział cicho, wodząc dłońmi w górę i w dół jej ramion.

– Nie – wyszeptała, potrząsając lekko głową.

Lord Voldemort odchylił głowę do tyłu i wziął głęboki łyk powietrza. Poczuła na sobie, jak cały sztywnieje. Wyraźnie się uspokajając, wyprostował się i spojrzał na nią. Lewą dłoń wplótł w jej włosy i nabrał sporą ich garść, po czym gwałtownie szarpnął, zmuszając ją, by na niego spojrzała.

– Masz szczęście, że nie mam w tej chwili czasu, Hermiono Granger – wyszeptał groźnie. – Jestem tutaj tylko po to, by dostarczyć ci te podręczniki, poinformować cię, że nie będzie mnie przez jakiś czas i – _i_ – powtórzył z emfazą, by ją uciszyć, kiedy zobaczył, że otwiera już usta, by mu przerwać – jeśli zdasz test Oklumencji, który zaplanowałem na jutro, pozwolę ci spędzić tydzień u Weasleyów.

– Trzy tygodnie – rzuciła bez namysłu Hermiona.

– Pardon?

– Trzy tygodnie – powtórzyła odważnie. – Tydzień nie wchodzi w grę. Ron i pani Weasley nigdy się na to nie zgodzą.

– Dwa tygodnie – odpowiedział Voldemort po chwili długiej ciszy.

Hermiona otworzyła usta.

– Dwa albo wcale, wybieraj – powiedział Voldemort, zanim zdołała się odezwać. – I upewnij się, że ten stary pryk zrozumie, że po tym czasie spodziewam się tu ciebie z powrotem. – Wypuścił ją gwałtownie i deportował się.

Hermiona siedziała tam z otwartą buzią, osłupiała. Nie spodziewała się, że w ogóle pozwoli jej na przerwę... Ale co jeśli zawali ten test? Skoro nie wracał jutro, nie miała szansy na praktyczne przygotowanie. A w dodatku nie powiedział, jakiego rodzaju to będzie test, co właściwie będzie obejmował! Jak miała się do niego przygotować? Będzie musiała przerobić wszystko od początku. A co jeśli nie będzie znała odpowiedzi albo jeśli test będzie wyłącznie praktyczny…? Nigdy nie była dobra w egzaminach praktycznych. Nienawidziła ich. Nie była gotowa.

_Legilimencja jest sztuką tłumaczenia, nie interpretowania, nie…_

Widzicie?! Teraz nawet nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć dokładnych zapisków Le Faya! Dlaczego nie powiedział jej wcześniej? Gdyby wiedziała, do tego czasu przeczytałaby wszystko od początku. Ooo, naprawdę musiała wziąć się za czytanie. Ale za nic nie zdąży przeczytać wszystkiego do jutra. Chyba że zawali noc. Gwałtownie odrzuciła pergamin, po czym rzuciła każdą książkę o Legilimencji i Oklumencji na swoje łóżko i rozpoczęła pośpieszną lekturę.

~o~o~o~

Shangri-La było małym, uroczym, owianym legendą miasteczkiem w środku brytyjskiej prowincji. Średniowieczny, zabytkowy kościół z zachowaną dzwonnicą stał na wyeksponowanym miejscu w jego centrum, a duży, brukowany plac łączył go z okazałym budynkiem ratusza, który również znajdował się na liście czarodziejskich zabytków i funkcjonował głównie jako sklepik z pamiątkami dla turystów. Miejscowi nie potrzebowali pieniędzy do zaspokajania swoich potrzeb, ale mieli ich mnóstwo, by w razie potrzeby radzić sobie w kontaktach ze światem zewnętrznym.

Gdyby rozejrzeć się po tej urokliwej mieścinie, można by zobaczyć dwa kręgi niewielkich domostw zbudowanych wokół centralnego placu, co powodowało, że całą społeczność, liczącą nie więcej niż osiemdziesięciu czarodziejów i czarownic, łączyły dość ścisłe, zażyłe stosunki. Wewnętrzny krąg domów należał do lokalnej populacji, zewnętrzny stanowiły domy gościnne. Ogrody wszystkich domostw, bez wyjątku pełne kwiatów radośnie wznoszących łebki do palącego, wakacyjnego słońca, stanowiły wspaniałą mieszaninę kolorów i zapachów.

To miasto był ponad wszystko spokojnym miejscem – miejscem wyciszenia, gdzie każdy w razie potrzeby mógł odpocząć, odetchnąć, pomedytować. To niewielkie czarodziejskie osiedle przetrwało stulecia wojen, utrzymując status miejsca neutralnego, zapewniającego bezpieczne schronienie wszystkim stronom konfliktów. Było rajem, domem nadziei i snów na lepsze jutro. Było więc bezużytecznym miejscem dla Lorda Voldemorta.

Dlatego i do Shangri-La zawitał terror.

Płomienie wznosiły się coraz wyżej i wyżej, tańcząc ponad dachami domów, których okna pękały z głośnym szczękiem od niewyobrażalnego gorąca. Kwiaty marniały w ogrodach. Drzewa padały i czezły. Wraz z charakterystycznym trzaskiem połączonych czarnomagicznych klątw runął miejski ratusz. Swąd rozczłonkowanych ciał wypełnił nozdrza tych, którzy wciąż oddychali. Wszędzie rozlegały się krzyki, ludzie biegali, szukając schronienia, którego tego dnia nie można było znaleźć nigdzie w okolicy. Krew trysnęła z ciała, kiedy wygięło się do tyłu pod niemożliwym kątem. Kolejne wiło się i przewracało na ziemi, podczas gdy zamaskowana figura w czarnym płaszczu wymachiwała ponad nim różdżką w najczystszym, złowrogim uniesieniu. Wiązki światła latały w tę i nazad, podczas gdy niektórzy ocalali próbowali swoich sił z hordą śmierciożerców, ale w tej pięknej wspólnocie nie było doświadczonych w walce; ci czarodzieje byli jedynie kwiatami, które czekały na to, by je zerwać. Niektórzy ginęli, krzycząc w agonii, kiedy idiotycznie próbowali aportować się przez bariery antyaportacyjne, które sam Czarny Pan wzniósł wokół miasta. Co ciekawe, nikt nie szukał schronienia w kościele, którego mury przez stulecia zdołały ocalić życie setek ludzi.

Dlaczego nikt nie uciekł do tego logicznego, zapewniającego magiczną ochronę miejsca?

Odpowiedź była równie prosta, co przerażająca. Kościół świecił tego dnia pulsującym, zielonym blaskiem. Czaszka wznosiła się ponad nim, podczas gdy wąż wysuwał się z jej ust i spływał w dół, zaplatając się wokół dzwonnicy w kpiącym geście wobec wszystkiego, co święte. Ale najbardziej przerażający ze wszystkiego był mężczyzna stojący w drzwiach kościoła. Obserwował destrukcję miasta z chłodnym, niepozbawionym kalkulacji błyskiem w oku. Przyodziane w czerń ramiona oparł o drewnianą framugę i obracając różdżkę między palcami, przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z wyraźnym znużeniem. Widział dziecięcą radość Bellatriks, sprawność Carrowów w rzucaniu Niewybaczalnych, ogromne umiejętności Rowle'a w szerzeniu ogólnego zamętu i zniszczenia, dostrzegał szybkość Yaxleya w przybieraniu odpowiedniej pozycji ciała do rzucenia kolejnej klątwy, podejrzaną nieobecność w jego polu widzenia obojga Malfoyów, durne wymachiwanie różdżką Gibbona, przywiązanie Greybacka do zębów zamiast różdżki jako narzędzia zbrodni, Traversa przyjmującego na siebie podmuch, kiedy znów przeholował z zaklęciem, oraz – mogłoby się zdawać – niekończący się ciąg padających na ziemię ciał.

W przeciwieństwie do swoich popleczników nie czerpał przyjemności z niszczenia tego żałosnego miejsca. Nie było tu żadnego wyzwania, żadnej prawdziwej walki; nie potrzebował żadnych nieprzeciętnych umiejętności po tym, jak już uporał się z magicznymi zabezpieczeniami miasta. Najwyższa Kapłanka leżała martwa za jego plecami w kałuży krwi, tuż obok świętego ołtarza, który miał ocalić wszystkich w pobliżu przed Nim i jego zwolennikami. Ale czarownica nie była już żadnym zagrożeniem, a Czarny Pan uległ nudzie. W końcu uznał, że dał swoim śmierciożercom już dość czasu na oddanie się ulubionym hobby. Przyszła pora skończyć z tym miejscem, by cała Wielka Brytania zrozumiała wreszcie, że Lord Voldemort nie pozostawiał żadnych schronów dla tych, którzy chcieliby rozważyć choćby przez chwilę stawianie mu oporu. Oderwał się od framugi, wykonał prosty ruch różdżką i wkroczył na plac.

Za jego plecami zielony obłok w kształcie węża, wydawałoby się, połknął zarówno dzwonnicę, jak i całą resztę kościoła. Nastąpił ciemny podmuch, który przysłonił słońce i okrył ciemnością całą okolicę. Czarny ogień pochłonął niegdyś święty budynek. Kiedy kościół i cała jego biała magia w końcu runęły, siła tego upadku rozeszła się po wzgórzach i dolinach na całe mile wokół. To był sygnał końca rajdu. Aurorzy mieli pojawić się lada chwila. Z trzaskiem Lord Voldemort deportował się z powrotem do rezydencji Malfoyów.

– Mój panie – powitał go w hallu Severus Snape.

Voldemort nie poinformował Mistrza Eliksirów o rajdzie, zamiast tego wezwał go, by spotkał się z nim tutaj. Chciał się upewnić, że nikt i nic mu nie przeszkodzi. Jedno fiasko w Departamencie Tajemnic zupełnie mu wystarczyło. Nawet jeśli nie był przekonany, że to wina Snape'a, Zakon Feniksa przybył podejrzanie szybko. Z pewnością nie miał zamiaru znów tak ryzykować.

– Idź za mną – rozkazał, po czym odwrócił się od mężczyzny i wszedł niezwłocznie na schody.

Severus Snape musiał podbiec trochę, ale później nie miał żadnego problemu z nadążeniem za długimi krokami Czarnego Pana przemierzającego rezydencję Malfoyów.

– Muszę zatroszczyć się o kilka rzeczy, co z drugiej strony pozostawia mnie w pewnych tarapatach – powiedział spokojnie Voldemort, mijając zakręt korytarza.

– W tarapatach, panie? – dociekał Snape z dokładnie właściwą ilością zainteresowania, mrugając za plecami mężczyzny, kiedy Lord Voldemort dygnął różdżką, sprawiając, że rozpierzchł się ciemny obłok przed nimi.

_Czarny Pan wpuszczał go do swojego prywatnego skrzydła, podczas gdy wciąż nie ufał mu w pełni?_

Snape odczuł naglą potrzebę złapania za swoją różdżkę, ale powstrzymał się od tego wiele mówiącego odruchu.

– Tak, w tarapatach, Severusie – powtórzył Voldemort, odwracając się z różdżką w ręku. Wskazał Severusowi, by się nie zatrzymywał.

Severus Snape zignorował kawałek cisowego drewna praktycznie wymierzonego w jego klatkę piersiową i szedł przed siebie, jakby obce były mu wszelkie troski świata. Bo nic absolutnie nie martwiło go w obecnej sytuacji, był spokojny.

Merlinie, następnym razem, gdy zobaczy Albusa Dumbledore'a, jeśli będzie jakiś następny raz, odbędzie z nim poważną rozmową, ponieważ miał pewne nieprzyjemne przeczucie, dokąd prowadziło to małe przedstawienie, a dziewczyna miała okazję nazywać się Hermiona Jean Granger. Zupełnie jakby to, że musiał mieć do czynienia z tą małą jędzą w Hogwarcie nie było wystarczająco złą rzeczą – teraz musiała go zadręczać w czasie jego w pełni zasłużonych wakacji.

Lord Voldemort machnął gwałtownie różdżką w kierunku czegoś za Severusem. Mistrz Eliksirów obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył ponowne wznoszenie się bariery w postaci gęstej, czarnej chmury.

_Cudownie, to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o możliwość awaryjnej deportacji._

– Jestem świadom, że ją rozpoznałeś, Severusie – powiedział cicho Lord Voldemort, wbijając w niego wzrok. – Muszę pochwalić twoją… dyskrecję w nierozgłaszaniu jej tożsamości wszystkim wokół.

Severus skinął nieznacznie głową.

– Dziękuję ci, mistrzu. Ale służę twojej przyjemności, nie własnej – odpowiedział gładko. – To było oczywiste, że chciałeś, by jej obecność tutaj pozostała sekretem, w przeciwnym razie nie rzuciłbyś na nią czaru kamuflującego.

– Tak – powiedział Voldemort, lekko sycząc. – Twoja dyskrecja jest powodem, dla którego postanowiłem powierzyć ci to zadanie. Panna Granger musi nauczyć się Oklumencji. Wierzę, że masz jakieś doświadczenie w uczeniu tego rodzaju rzeczy Gryfonów? – zapytał z nutą lekkiego rozbawienia, kiedy spostrzegł, że normalnie niewzruszona fasada Snape'a pęka i na jego twarzy na krótką chwilę pojawia się obrzydzenie, które jednak równie szybko jak się pojawiło, znika.

– Mój panie? – zapytał Snape z powątpiewaniem. – Tak jak rozkazałeś, dołożyłem najwyższych starań, by Potter…

Lord Voldemort wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń.

– Nie mam czasu na kolejne wyjaśnienia twoich działań, Severusie. Dobrze pamiętam, jak brzmiały moje rozkazy. W tej chwili masz się skupić na pannie Granger. W przeciwieństwie do Pottera potrzebuje nauczyć się Oklumencji naprawdę i to dość szybko. Nie mogę pozwolić, by Albus Dumbledore węszył w jej umyśle, kiedy wróci do Hogwartu. Jako że jesteś jej nauczycielem i znasz ją najlepiej, myślę, że jesteś logicznym wyborem do tego zadania.

– Mój panie, czy mogę zapytać, dlaczego szlama tu jest?

– Nie, nie możesz. Nauczysz ją Oklumencji i na tym koniec.

– Gryfoni są beznadziejni w…

– Nonsens – przerwał mu szybko Voldemort. – Jest wystarczająco bystra.

– Jest świetna w recytowaniu tekstów. Jednak w kwestii inteligencji – Snape prychnął – wiele jej brakuje.

– Rozumiem – odparł lekko Voldemort. – Cóż, w takim razie będziesz musiał dać sobie radę jak zawsze, czyż nie?

Snape starał się desperacko zachować fason, ale myśl o tym, że będzie zmuszony nauczać kolejnego Gryfona, zwłaszcza to zarozumiałe dziewuszysko, niemożliwej sztuki Oklumencji… To było zbyt wiele dla jego umiejętności samokontroli. Opadła mu szczęka i wydał z siebie głośne sapnięcie, jak ryba wyrzucona na piasek.

– Mój… mój panie – wymamrotał, starając się naprędce wymyślić sposób na wykręcenie się z tego zadania; zupełnie świadom, że mówienie Albusowi Dumbledeore'owi o tym, dlaczego jego lekcje nie osiągały zamierzonego efektu, było jedną rzeczą, ale mówienie Czarnemu Panu, dlaczego Granger nie jest w stanie nabyć umiejętności Oklumencji, z pewnością mogło okazać się katastrofalne dla jego zdrowia.

– Jest w tym pokoju. – Voldemort wskazał drzwi po prawej. – Ty i tylko ty możesz wejść i wyjść przez te drzwi punktualnie o każdej pełnej godzinie. Ustawiłem już zabezpieczenia, by to umożliwić. Wracam jutro po południu, więc lepiej, bym do tego czasu zobaczył u panny Granger jakieś formy Oklumencji.

Lord Voldemort deportował się, nie mówiąc słowa więcej, zostawiając tkwiącego w oszołomieniu Severusa Snape'a po środku pustego korytarza. Jednak, zanim ten zdołał nad sobą zapanować, gwałtownie otworzył drzwi pokoju Hermiony i wpadł do środku w stanie, delikatnie mówiąc, wyjątkowego niezadowolenia.

~o~o~o~

Leżąc na brzuchu na łóżku, Hermiona przewróciła właśnie stronę książki do Legilimencji, kiedy drzwi niespodziewanie rozwarły się na oścież. Zaskoczona, podniosła wzrok, nienawykła do Czarnego Pana pojawiającego się tak… zauważalnie. Jednakże, ku jej kompletnemu zdziwieniu, to nie był on. W jego miejscu stał Profesor Eliksirów; jego przytłaczająca, czarna postać zawisła nad nią ze wściekłym spojrzeniem. O kurczę. Nie była zakamuflowana. Co on tu robił?

– Pro…profesorze? – wydukała niepewnie Hermiona.

– Panno Granger – powiedział cicho Snape, w spokoju przyglądając się spoczywającej na łóżku wiedźmie.

Hermiona ostrożnie wstała z posłania. Wzrok Snape'a powodował, że miała ochotę sięgnąć po różdżkę w samoobronie. Postanowiła jednak pozostawić ją w kieszeni. Co tu się, u diabła, działo? Obeszła łóżko i skierowała się do środka pomieszczenia, wypatrując kogoś jeszcze za plecami Snape'a i nikogo innego nie dostrzegając.

– Zdaje się, że… – Snape urwał, zatrzaskując drzwi przy pomocy różdżki – Czarny Pan życzy sobie, byś uczyła się Oklumencji.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. _Życzy sobie, by uczyła się Oklumencji?_

– Najwyraźniej jest pod mylnym wrażeniem, że twoje pozbawione sensu cytowanie tekstów może przedstawiać w rzeczywistości jakąś realną wartość.

Hermiona otworzyła usta, by poinformować go, że ćwiczy już od jakiegoś czasu.

– Nie przerywaj mi, Granger – powiedział niskim głosem Snape. – Jak mogłaś zauważyć, nie jesteśmy w Hogwarcie – dodał niemal radośnie, po czym zbliżył się do niej groźnie. – Tutaj niezdolność wykonywania moich poleceń będzie miała o wiele poważniejsze konsekwencje niż strata kilku punktów dla Gryffindoru. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?

_Jezu, wyluzuj, napij się melisy, wyciągnij sobie ten gigantyczny kijek z tyłka._

Przytaknęła w milczeniu, z trudem powstrzymując potrzebę głośnego chichotu, ponieważ, _naprawdę_, czy myślał, że się go bała – po tygodniach spędzonych z jego panem?

– Jestem przekonany, że Potter powiedział ci wszystko na temat swoich prywatnych lekcji ze mną.

Hermiona przytaknęła i odbiegła na bok wzrokiem, niepewna, czy to był dobry temat do rozmowy.

Snape prychnął z niesmakiem.

– Bądź spokojna. Choć jestem świadom, że twoje umiejętności praktyczne są jeszcze bardziej godne pożałowania niż twojego rzekomego przyjaciela, a to z kolei jest z największym prawdopodobieństwem niemożliwe przedsięwzięcie, będę oczekiwał od ciebie, że nie tylko będziesz uważać na tych lekcjach, ale będziesz ćwiczyć to, co rozkażę ci ćwiczyć. Jeśli podczas naszego kolejnego spotkania odkryję, że podobnie jak Potter nie ćwiczysz, w bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób przekonasz się, czym jest brak ochrony Albusa Dumbledore'a. – Jego usta wygięły się w oczekiwaniu i kontynuował tym samym, lekkim tonem głosu. – Oklumencja jest dziedziną magii, która chroni umysł przed magicznym wtargnięciem i wpływem, co, jestem przekonany, jesteś w stanie przytoczyć słowo po słowie z książek, które przeczytałaś. Czy twój przyjaciel – wymówił ostatnie słowo z wyraźną ironią – powiedział ci, w jaki sposób miał ćwiczyć zamykanie swojego umysłu?

– Powiedziałeś Harry'emu – odparła Hermiona, kładąc szczególny nacisk na imię przyjaciela – że musi oczyścić swój umysł ze wszystkich uczuć, myśli i emocji.

_Co jest znane również jako szalona obrona_, dodała w myślach z przekąsem.

Snape zmrużył oczy.

– Zwracając się do mnie, będziesz okazywać mi należny szacunek, Granger. Będziesz mówić „profesorze" lub „proszę pana" za każdym razem.

– Tak, profesorze – odpowiedziała Hermiona przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– No, no, no, wydaje się, że brak samokontroli Pottera jest zaraźliwy – sarknął, obchodząc ją wokół. – Ale to zaskakujące dowiedzieć się, że nasz Wybraniec był w stanie usłyszeć i zapamiętać cokolwiek z moich cennych instrukcji; to czyni jego porażkę jeszcze bardziej groteskową. Jego wrodzona arogancja doprowadziła jednak do szczęśliwie wczesnego zlikwidowania Blacka. Przypuszczam więc, że wszystko ma swoją dobrą stronę.

– To nie była wina Harry'ego – rzuciła wściekle Hermiona. – Proszę pana.

– Doprawdy? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie zrobiłaś wszystkiego, co w twojej mocy, by odwieść go od postanowienia udania się do Ministerstwa i zgrywania bohatera któryś to już raz z kolei? Ale Potter nie mógłby posłuchać, prawda? Nie mógł pozwolić, by inni dowiedzieli się, co się dzieje. Nie, on wierzy, że jego wszechmocna osoba jest niezbędna do ratowania świata za każdym razem – wysyczał jadowicie Snape. – Choć, jak przypuszczam, Black również ponosi część odpowiedzialności. Słyszałem, że po prostu tam stał i śmiał się, kiedy Bellatriks rzuciła Avadę. Nawet nie miał wzniesionej obrony. Potter i Black – prychnął pod nosem – nigdy nie wiedzieli, kiedy przestać…

– Nie mów o nich w ten sposób! – krzyknęła Hermiona, zaciskając w gniewie dłoń na różdżce w kieszeni. – Nie znaleźli się w tej sytuacji z własnej woli. Nie sądzisz, że Harry wolałby wciąż mieć rodziców? A Syriusz zginął, chroniąc innych. Nigdy nie widziałam, byś komuś pomagał, więc przestań obrażać pogardliwymi uwagami tych, którzy to robią. Gdzie byłeś ty, kiedy wszyscy narażali swoje życie?!

Snape pochylił się, jego tłusty nos zawisł zaledwie cale od niej.

– Dokładnie tam, gdzie jesteś teraz ty – wysyczał triumfalnie.

Hermiona pobladła.

– Więc nie waż się mnie pouczać, szlamo – warknął prosto w jej twarz. – Mogłem nigdy nie pomagać Potterowi lub Blackowi, ale nikt mi nie powie, że udawałem ich przyjaciela.

Obróciła się, wyciągając różdżkę.

– Nie zdradzam Harry'ego – powiedziała Hermiona, zaciskając pięści. Iskry wytrysnęły z końca jej różdżki, powodując, że się wzdrygnęła, kiedy ukłuły ją w udo.

Snape wykrzywił usta.

– Oczywiście, że nie – zakpił. – Czarny Pan zawsze jest tak – machnął wokół ręką, jakby chcąc dokonać prezentacji jej wygodnej sypialni – gościnny dla swoich wrogów.

– Cóż, ja jestem. Nie masz pojęcia. To nie ja wymyśliłam sobie to głupie kandy…

Hermiona zamknęła usta, kiedy zauważyła, że Snape zwęża oczy i nagle zmienia pozycję ciała, co wskazywało na to, że zainteresował się tym, co mówiła. Podpuszczał ją. Kurczę, kurczę, kurczę. Prawie mu powiedziała, a nie wolno jej było pisnąć nawet słowa. Cholera, cholera, cholera. Ona i jej długi język niemal kosztowały ją szansę na zostanie Opiekunem. Głupia, głupia, głupia.

– Czego nie wymyśliłaś? – zapytał podejrzliwie Snape, jego ciemne oczy utkwione w niej.

– Niczego – odpowiedziała pewnie Hermiona, nie przejmując się, że zobaczy jej unik. – Nie miałeś mnie uczyć Oklumencji… profesorze?

– Tak… tak, zdaje się, że miałem – powiedział Snape z triumfalnym uśmiechem. Uniósł różdżkę i nagle Hermiona wiedziała, co mógł _chcieć_ zobaczyć. Miała tylko ułamek sekundy, by podjąć decyzję.

– Przygotuj się. _Legilimens!_

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się, kiedy zaklęcie zderzyło się z jej ciałem.

Miała jedenaście i Tiara Przydziału wyraziła przekonanie, że świetnie odnalazłaby się w Slytherinie. Miała dwanaście lat, jadła śniadanie, podczas gdy pani Weasley narzekała na jej wychudzenie. Miała trzynaście lat i czesała włosy. Miała piętnaście lat i obserwowała, jak Tonks przemienia swój nos w garbaty dziób, który do złudzenia przypominał nochal Snape'a.

Zatoczyła się lekko w tył i przód, kiedy Snape opuścił różdżkę z grymasem na twarzy.

– Odrażające – oznajmił, oddalając się od niej jak wielki, drapieżny ptak. – I nie myśl choć przez chwilę, że pochwalę twoją umiejętność utrzymania się na nogach, zamiast czołgania się po całej podłodze jak Potter.

_Ojej, wiedziała, że o czymś zapomniała._

– Ponieważ to była najgorsza próba oporu, z jaką spotkałem się w życiu. Przynajmniej Potter był w stanie wyprodukować Żądlącą Klątwę, by odeprzeć mój atak. Ty, z twoją rzekomą inteligencją – zakpił, odwracając się, by na nią spojrzeć – nie zrobiłaś nic.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę, by nie zacząć się śmiać, ponieważ nie zauważył, że ostatnie wspomnienie nie było prawdziwe, a ona po prostu nie mogła sobie go odpuścić. O rety… Bardzo, bardzo wstrętny plan ułożył się w jej głowie. To mogło być ciekawe.

– Nie byłam jeszcze gotowa – wymamrotała, spoglądając na swoje buty, co pozwoliło jej ukryć wyraz jej twarzy pod zwałami włosów. Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, udając absolutne zawstydzenie.

– Zawsze musisz być gotowa… i skupiona, by móc odeprzeć mnie swoim umysłem. I nie będzie potrzeby żadnego, głupiego wymachiwania różdżką. A teraz zrób to, o czym czytałaś. Oczyść swój umysł. Rozmyj emocje. Na trzy. Raz, dwa, trzy… _Legilimens!_

Miała czternaście lat i unosiła różdżkę; siła wybuchu wyważyła drzwi, Snape przeleciał w powietrzu i zderzył się ze ścianą, podczas gdy trójka przyjaciół jednocześnie rzuciła czar obezwładniający, by obronić Syriusza i Remusa. „Pomogli mu uciec, ja to wiem!" – zawył Snape, wskazując na nią i na Harry'ego, podczas gdy Knot wydawał się wyraźnie przerażony zachowaniem Mistrza Eliksirów. Hermiona przerzuciła Zmieniacz Czasu przez szyję Harry'ego i mocno nim zakręciła. Hardodziob przeleciał za oknem, Syriuszowi opadła szczęka, Hermiona rzuciła Alohomorę, Black wskoczył za nią na hipogryfa.

Upewniła się, że tym razem skończy na podłodze. Różdżka wciąż spoczywała w jej dłoni, niewykorzystana, kiedy, zgięta w pół, trzymała się za głowę w udawanej agonii. Jej ciało trzęsło się, jednak nie od ataku (jak to było zazwyczaj z Voldemortem), ale od powstrzymywanego śmiechu. Usłyszała ciężki oddech Snape'a stojącego parę stóp od niej i próbującego zapanować nad sobą po zobaczeniu wspomnień, do których oglądania go zmusiła. Tak jak podejrzewała, Dumbledore nigdy nie powiedział mu, jak wiele racji miał co cudownej ucieczki Syriusza tamtego popołudnia. Och, to było wspaniałe. Szkoda, że nie będzie mogła potem podzielić się tym z Harrym i Ronem. Mieliby niezły ubaw, słysząc o tym. Jakich innych wspomnień mogłaby…?

_O kurczę, powinna była od razu o tym pomyśleć!_

Oczekując kolejnej rundy, zdecydowała, że to ona ją zakończy tym razem. W końcu, dlaczego przepuszczać tak piękną okazję na przeklęcie tego faceta? To dopiero byłoby marnotrawstwo. Zemsta za jego zachowanie wobec niej w klasie była już wystarczająco odwleczona. Do tej pory powstrzymywało ją jedynie przekonanie, że nie uszłoby jej to na sucho w Hogwarcie, ale teraz... A więc jakie niedorzeczne klątwy znała?

O, ta była odpowiednia. Jej oczy zwęziły się, kiedy przypomniała sobie jego dokładne słowa.

_Nie widzę żadnej różnicy._

Hermiona prawie nie słyszała docinek Snape'a a propos jej odrażających umiejętności Oklumencji, w czym miała bić na głowę Pottera. Podniosła się na nogi z twarzą czerwoną od wysiłku, by nie zacząć się śmiać prosto w jego bladą twarz. Na szczęście, czerwień jej policzków kazała Snape'owi sądzić, że była zawstydzona swoimi znikomymi umiejętnościami utrzymywania go poza swoim umysłem, więc wykpiwał ją jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym rozkazał jej bardziej się postarać albo następnym razem…

O tak, postara się bardziej. Miał to jak w banku.

– _Legilimens!_ – rzucił Snape.

Hermiona padła na kolana w mgnieniu oka, wydobywając na wierzch te wspomnienia, które chciała, by zobaczył.

Miała dwanaście lat i podpalała szaty Snape'a. Miała trzynaście lat i zwędzała mu składniki na Eliksir Wielosokowy z jego prywatnego schowka. Miała czternaście lat i obserwowała, jak profesor Lupin instruuje Neville'a, w jaki sposób powinien rozprawić się z boginem.

Poczuła zmianę w umyśle i zrozumiała, że Snape próbuje pozbyć się obrazu przez opuszczenie różdżki. Ale Hermiona była wystarczająco zdeterminowana i skupiona. Zacisnęła dłoń na własnej różdżce, świadoma, że połączenie działa w obie strony. Poza tym Snape nie był Lordem Voldemortem. W końcu jej umiejętność szufladkowania wspomnień przydała się, jako że zmusiła nie tylko jej, ale i jego umysł do obserwacji konkretnego obrazu. Różdżka niemal zapłonęła w jej dłoni, ale zdołała utrzymać połączenie i Snape obejrzał całe wspomnienie jak w technikolorze. Co najważniejsze, zobaczył bogina przewracającego się pod wpływem Riddikulusa Neville'a. Upiór zamienił się w Snape'a noszącego długą, koronkową sukienkę i rozłożysty kapelusz z wyjedzoną przez mole dziurą, z dłoni zwisała mu ogromna, purpurowa torebka. Cała klasa zawyła ze śmiechu.

– _Desangeuo!_ – Hermiona machnęła różdżkę w kierunku Snape'a.

Zatoczył się w tył, a jego ręka podleciała do ust i nierównych, żółtawych zębów, które urosły do niebotycznych rozmiarów. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie, więc nie miał szansy zobaczyć, jak Hermiona unosi głowę i uśmiecha się przebiegle, a w jej brązowych oczach lśni coś złowieszczo.

_Rzeczywiście nie ma różnicy, profesorze._

Kiedy Snape odwrócił się, jego zęby wróciły już do normalnych rozmiarów. Hermiona podniosła się z powrotem na nogi. Jej twarz wyrażała całkowitą niewinność. W końcu to nie był pierwszy i jak sądziła, nie ostatni raz, kiedy wykiwała nauczyciela. Zauważyła napięcie ciała i kalkulujące spojrzenie, które posłał jej Snape. Czyżby przesadziła?

No cóż, nawet jeśli się domyślił, nie bardzo ją to obchodziło. Nie ryzykowała przecież zmniejszeniem swoich szans na dostanie sprawiedliwej oceny z Eliksirów – to nigdy nie było możliwe.

– Celowo wyprodukowałaś klątwę rosnących zębów? – zapytał zimno Snape.

– Nie – skłamała odważnie. – Nie wiedziałam, co robię. Chciałam tylko, by to się skończyło.

– Tak myślałem – odpowiedział najbardziej jedwabistym głosem, obserwując ją. – Pozwoliłaś mi zobaczyć zbyt wiele. Straciłaś kontrolę. Zupełnie jak Potter.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała radośnie Hermiona.

– To nie jest komplement.

– Wiem, że nie miał nim być – powiedziała, zakładając ręce na siebie i unosząc triumfalnie głowę.

– Głupcy, którzy szczycą się tym, że ukazują swoje głupie emocje wszystkim dookoła, nigdy nie będą mieli szansy odeprzeć ataku prawdziwego Mistrza Legilimencji. Tylko silni mogą niepostrzeżenie wydać z siebie kłamstwo w ich obecności. Z pewnością nie jesteś w stanie tego dokonać.

– W przeciwieństwie do ciebie – zakpiła Hermiona.

Usta Snape'a wykrzywiły się w złośliwym uśmiechu.

– Tak, w przeciwieństwie do mnie – odpowiedział łagodnie.

– Nie sądzę, by siłą można było nazwać ukrywanie swoich prawdziwych uczuć i emocji. Można to osiągnąć albo przez ciągłe okłamywanie samego siebie albo chowanie tych uczuć, które faktycznie czynią cię człowiekiem, tak głęboko, żeby nie mogły cię dosięgnąć. To nie siła, to słabość. Czego się boisz, profesorze, że zamieniasz się w kogoś _takiego_ – machnęła dłońmi wzdłuż jego postaci, by zademonstrować, czym według niej był, ponieważ najwyraźniej brakowało jej słów, by opisać kogoś _takiego_ – zamiast stawić czoła własnym demonom?

– Czy nazywasz mnie tchórzem? – wysyczał Snape, z trudem powstrzymując złość.

Hermiona musiała się nad tym zastanowić. Przechyliła w udawanym zamyśleniu głowę i przytaknęła.

– Tak – odpowiedziała lekko. – Każdy, kto odczuwa potrzebę znęcania się nad Neville'em jak ty, musi mieć jakieś problemy ze sobą. Więc tak, wydaje się, że rzeczywiście można by przyjąć, że nazwałam cię tchórzem.

Jego różdżka błysnęła.

– _Protego!_ – krzyknęła Hermiona.

Ale klątwa Snape'a nigdy nie dotarła do jej tarczy. Druga wiązka światła zderzyła się z nią pod kątem i zmieniła jej ścieżkę. To łóżko przyjęło uderzenie. Pękło, rozlatując się na kawałki, które zderzyły się z jej srebrną tarczą. Dach królewskiego łoża opadł na kilka stóp i kołysał się teraz w górę i w dół, w każdej chwili grożąc zawaleniem. Jednak jego życiowa rola uszła uwadze obecnych, ponieważ Snape i Hermiona zwrócili głowę w stronę, gdzie stał On, nagle widoczny, oparty plecami o komodę, ze skrzyżowanymi kostkami, rękoma założonymi na siebie – idealny obraz spokoju, jeśli nie wspomnieć różdżki w jego dłoni.

– Severusie – powiedział cicho Lord Voldemort. – Nie przypominam sobie, bym dawał ci pozwolenie na traktowanie dziewczyny tego rodzaju klątwami.

– Proszę o wybaczenie, mój panie – odparł Snape. – Nie byłem świadom, że chciałbyś, by ten żałosny brak najmniejszej próby Oklumencji pozostał nieukarany.

– Nie obrażaj mojej inteligencji, Severusie – warknął Voldemort, po czym oderwał się od komody i ruszył ku mężczyźnie. – Chciałeś ją przekląć, ponieważ powiedziała ci coś, czego nie miałeś ochoty słyszeć. To nie miało nic wspólnego z jej umiejętnościami okludowania umysłu, które, jeśli miałbym oceniać sam, były dość imponujące.

Jego czerwone oczy powędrowały ku Hermionie, która, ku jego zadowoleniu, walczyła z wdzierającym się na twarz uśmieszkiem. Zorganizowanie tego spotkania przyniosło mu przynajmniej jedną z założonych korzyści. Teraz wiedział, że była w stanie zokludować prawdę przed wszystkimi, którzy wykazywali się przeciętnymi zdolnościami Legilimencji. To powinno wystarczyć. Zwłaszcza, że Dumbledore nie był już zagrożeniem w tej kwestii. Z zadowoleniem spostrzegł również, że jej pewność siebie musiała ulec poprawie, skoro była w stanie postawić się Severusowi w ten sposób. Głównym powodem, dla którego wybrał Snape'a, była chęć zobaczenia, jak Hermiona poradzi sobie z kimś, z kim łączyła ją wspólna historia – najwyraźniej bez większego trudu.

Jednakże opuścił swoje ukrycie zbyt szybko. Lord Voldemort miał nadzieję, że Snape zrobi lub powie Granger coś, co jednoznacznie pokaże, po której stał stronie. Miał przeczucie, że jeśli pozwoliłby tym dwojgu kontynuować jeszcze przez jakiś czas, mógłby usłyszeć coś, co nie było przeznaczone dla jego uszu. Nigdy nie widział, by niewzruszona fasada Snape'a pękała tak wiele razy. Jeśli Granger wywierała na niego taki wpływ, miał zamiar ponadeptywać jeszcze trochę na te odciski, zobaczyć, dokąd go to zaprowadzi. Lord Voldemort nigdy nie pozwalał przejść żadnej okazji obok, zwłaszcza, kiedy prezentowała się przed nim na srebrnej tacy. Skupił więc całą uwagę na swoim głównym celu.

– Imponujące, panie? – zapytał Snape, wyraźnie zbity z tropu.

– Tak, nad wyraz imponujące – odparł Voldemort, teraz to jego twarz była nieprzeniknioną maską. – Biorąc pod uwagę, jak niewiele informacji jej udzieliłeś na temat tego, jak należy to robić, nie ma nic dziwnego w tym, że nikt nic nie osiąga na twoich lekcjach. A ja myślałem, że pozwoliłeś Potterowie polec z rozmysłem. Bo pozwoliłeś mu polec z rozmysłem, prawda, Severusie?

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, przypominając sobie oskarżenia Rona.

– Oczywiście – powiedział Snape, jego twarz bez zmian.

– Ponieważ zaczynam podejrzewać, że jedynym powodem, dla którego Potter nie dał rady, mógł być fart z mojej strony, polegający na tym, że nie sprawdzasz się w wybranym zawodzie.

Snape nie powiedział nic.

– Być może jego niepowodzenie nie miało zupełnie nic wspólnego z tym, gdzie leży twoja lojalność – powiedział łagodnie Voldemort. Stali teraz naprzeciw siebie. Dwie kamienne twarze, nie zdradzające nic. – A może robisz to wszystko na polecenie Dumbledore'a? – zastanawiał się Voldemort.

Zmartwiona tym, dokąd to zmierzało, Hermiona przenosiła wzrok z jednego mężczyznę na drugiego.

– Mistrzu – powiedział Snape, w udawanym szoku. – Żyję…

– …by mi służyć – skończył Voldemort. – Tak powtarzasz, Severusie. Tak powtarzasz. Ale kiedy powierzam ci proste zadanie nauczenia inteligentnej dziewczyny Oklumencji, zawodzisz mnie. Dumbledore powierzył ci zadanie nauczenia Pottera Oklumencji i zawiodłeś go. To budzi moje zastanowienie. Być może to nie mówi nic o twojej lojalności? Może jesteś po prostu beznadziejnym nauczycielem?

W sypialni zabrzmiał głośny śmiech, który szybko przerodził się w napad kaszlu, kiedy Hermiona zasłoniła dłonią usta, ale nikogo by już nie nabrała.

– Mój panie, dopiero zaczęliśmy – sprzeciwił się Snape, zerkając gniewnie na Hermionę, która teraz poważnie rozważała zalety zrezygnowania z lekcji Eliksirów.

– Początek również nie był zbyt imponujący, Severusie. Czy to dlatego Dumbledore pozwala ci nauczać tylko Eliksirów? Bo to prosty przedmiot, gdzie wszyscy studenci mogą po prostu iść za przepisem i nie potrzebują tak naprawdę żadnego nauczyciela?

_Merlinie, umarła i poszła do nieba._

– Poprosił mnie, bym od przyszłego roku objął posadę nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią – odparł Snape.

Nawet Hermiona była w stanie wychwycić niewielkie ślady triumfu w jego głosie. Wybałuszyła oczy. Co? Snape miał być nowym nauczycielem OPCM? Harry się wścieknie, kiedy się dowie. Cholera, co jeśli nie dostanie Wybitnego z OPCM na Owutemach?

Lord Voldemort stał bez ruchu ze zmrużonymi oczami i wzrokiem utkwionym w Severusie.

– Albus Dumbledore poprosił cię, byś objął tę posadę?

– Tak – powiedział Snape. – Horacy Slughorn zgodził się wrócić z emerytury.

Voldemort przeszedł kilka kroków w stronę drzwi, po czym odwrócił się w ich kierunku, wyraźnie szacując coś w myślach.

– A więc znalazł Horacego – wycedził powoli Voldemort, w zamyśleniu gładząc różdżkę. – I on się zgodził?

Snape przytaknął.

– Dumbledore miał ze sobą Pottera.

Voldemort odrzucił głowę do tyłu i ryknął śmiechem.

– Sprytnie – przyznał, rozbawiony. – Główna słabość Horacego. Tak, możliwość dodania Pottera do kolekcji musiała okazać się dla Horacego pokusą nie do odparcia.

Snape prychnął.

_Dodania Harry'ego do kolekcji? O czym, u diabła, oni gadali? Kim był ten Horacy i czy powinna ostrzec przed nim Harry'ego? A nie, nie mogła, cholera. Cóż, pozostawało jej mieć czujne oko na tego nowego nauczyciela._

– Więc drogi Albus obsadził cię na najwyraźniej przeklętym stanowisku – powiedział Voldemort, bujając różdżkę między dłońmi. – Ciekawe.

– To brednie i głupie przesądy – odparł obojętnie Snape.

– Skoro tak mówisz – powiedział Voldemort z radosnym błyskiem w oku.

– Widziałem, kto przez lata obejmował to stanowisko. Nie potrafili odróżnić klątwy od psikusa, nie wspomnę o umiejętności posługiwania się różdżką. Nic dziwnego, że nie byli w stanie wytrwać zbyt długo.

– Profesor Lupin był jak najbardziej kompetentny – palnęła Hermiona, zirytowana. – Bardziej od ciebie. Przynajmniej wiedział, że kappy pochodzą z Japonii, a nie z Mongolii.

Voldemort parsknął.

– Mongolii?

Snape odwrócił się gniewnie w jej stronę.

– Powiedziałem, że kappy Finnegana są najczęściej spotykane w Mongolii, nie wspominałem nic na temat ich pochodzenia, Granger.

– Esej miał zawierać pochodzenie gatunku, a nie miejsce najczęstszego występowania – wysyczała w odpowiedzi.

Snape wbił w nią wzrok.

– I to akceptowanie takich marnych, wybrakowanych wypocin czyniło Lupina tak kiepskim nauczycielem.

Hermiony odpowiedziała pięknym za nadobne.

– Profesor Lupin traktował wszystkich sprawiedliwie, w przeciwieństwie do kogoś innego, kto nie miał nic innego do roboty, jak tylko błędnie interpretować i sabotować prace swoich uczniów.

– Był słabym głupcem – warknął Snape. – Pozwolił swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi ukraść sobie dziewczynę spod jego nosa.

– Czy to nie ta sama ruda dziewczyna, za którą sam się uganiałeś, Severusie? – przerwał mu łagodnie Voldemort z drugiej strony pokoju, przemieściwszy się niezauważanie dla żadnego z nich.

Snape jakby wrósł w ziemię. Jego twarz pobladła jeszcze bardziej. Hermiona nie sądziła, że to w ogóle możliwe.

– Lily Evans-Potter – mruknął Voldemort.

_Lily Evans-Potter, mama Harry'ego?_

Zupełnie zbita z tropu, Hermiona przeniosła wzrok od Snape'a do Czarnego Pana, który obszedł ich oboje, po czym spoczął na jej łóżku i relaksował się teraz, rozpostarty na jej poduszkach z rękoma założonymi za głowę. Ku jej zaskoczeniu posłanie było znów bez zarzutu, a dach łóżka znajdował się na swoim miejscu. Nawet nie zauważyła, by wyciągał różdżkę. Była zbyt zajęta sprzeczaniem się ze Snape'em. Naprawdę powinna zacząć przykładać większą uwagę do swojego otoczenia.

– Pamiętasz ją, Severusie? – kontynuował zwyczajnie Voldemort.

– Panie, nie rozumiem, co… – zaczął, jego ręce zaciśnięte w pięści za plecami. Odwrócił się gwałtownie od Hermiony.

– Ja pamiętam – dodał Voldemort, ignorując Severusa i spoglądając na Hermionę. – Co za głupia kobieta. Po prostu nie chciała zejść mi z drogi. Obecny tutaj Severus chciał, bym ją oszczędził.

Zaskoczona Hermiona spojrzała na profesora, a on po prostu tam stał, zamieniony w słup milczenia.

– O tak, pożądał tej kobiety – kontynuował Voldemort, obserwując reakcje Hermiony, której uwaga była teraz skupiona na jej profesorze. – Przypominam sobie to całe błaganie i płaszczenie się u moich stóp, które miało miejsce tuż przed moim wyjściem.

To było tak, jakby duch jej profesora zupełnie opuścił pokój. Jego absolutne milczenie niesamowicie drażniło Hermionę.

Lord Voldemort potrząsnął głową.

– Kiedy ją zobaczyłem, zupełnie nie mogłem pojąć źródła tej fascynacji. Była dość zwyczajna w swoim strachu, z całym tym krzyczeniem i błaganiem. Bardzo nieatrakcyjna.

Hermiona spostrzegła, że Snape'owi aż zbielały knykcie, kiedy zacisnął trzymane za plecami dłonie w pięści. Lord Voldemort kontynuował opowieść na temat swojego spotkania z Lily.

– Powiedziałem szlamie, żeby zeszła mi z drogi, że może mieć Severusa, kiedy skończę. – Uśmiechnął się przebiegle. – Przypuszczam, że nie powinienem był tego mówić, ponieważ właśnie wtedy zaczęła płakać. Nie, żebym winił ją za to. – Wywrócił oczami w kierunku byłego profesora Eliksirów i prychnął. – Ale to jest taki nieznośny odgłos, nieprawdaż, Severusie?

Była zdziwiona, że ścięgna mięśni Snape'a wytrzymywały skrajne napięcie jego ciała, które wypełniło cały pokój.

– Proszę, proszę, nie Harry, tylko nie Harry – zadrwił Voldemort. – Weź mnie, zabij mnie zamiast niego.

Napięcie w pomieszczeniu sięgnęło zenitu. Hermiona przestąpiła niespokojnie z nogi na nogi.

– Kobiety – odparł pełnym lekceważenia tonem głosu Snape. – Zawsze odgrywają rolę kozłów ofiarnych.

– W istocie – odparł wolno Voldemort, nagle przenosząc całą uwagę na Severusa. – Chciałbyś zobaczyć wspomnienie z jej idiotycznego zachowania?

Hermiona wstrzymała oddech, kiedy spostrzegła, że Snape miał wyciągniętą różdżkę za swoimi plecami i zaciskał na niej palce. Musiała pogratulować Ollivanderowi umiejętności różdżkarskich, ponieważ nacisk wywierany na drewienko wydawał się ogromny, a mimo to nie pękło.

– Jeśli mój pan życzy sobie podzielić się ze mną nimi, będę zaszczycony – odparł automatycznie Snape.

– Ach, jest tyle rzeczy, którymi chciałbym się z tobą podzielić, Severusie – odpowiedział cicho Voldemort, jego różdżka nigdzie na widoku.

_Szybka uwaga do siebie – nigdy nie grać w pokera z tymi dwoma._

Przedłużająca się, ciężka cisza sprawiła, że wstrzymała oddech.

Snape pierwszy wykonał swój ruch. Jego mordercza klątwa trafiła w puste łóżko. Hermiona krzyknęła, kiedy zobaczyła, że Voldemort aportuje się tuż za nim, blisko ściany. Snape obrócił się szybko.

– _Avada Kedavra!_ – rzucił Voldemort.

Niemal w zwolnionym tempie Hermiona obserwowała, jak wiązka zielonego światła zmierza ku Severusowi Snape'owi.

TRZASK!

Dwóch czarodziejów aportowało się w centrum pomieszczenia.

– Auć – jęknął Gellert, kiedy mordercza klątwa zderzyła się z jego klatką piersiową. Instynktownie puścił Albusa, kiedy siłę uderzenia pchnęła go wprost na Severusa. Obaj przelecieli w powietrzu i wylądowali twardo na odłamkach, które były łóżkiem Hermiony.

– Wydostań go stąd! – wrzasnął Albus do Gellerta, natychmiast wyciągając różdżkę.

Jednak Lord Voldemort był pierwszym, który się deportował. Dumbledore był całkowicie zaskoczony, ale szybko skupił swoją uwagę na Hermionie.

– Wszystko w porządku, panno Granger?

Hermiona przytaknęła.

– Chodź – powiedział Dumbledore, skinając głową w kierunku dwóch walczących wśród odłamków łóżka czarodziejom. – Musimy opuścić to miejsce.

Hermiona spojrzała na szamotaninę na podłodze. Oszołomiony Grindelwald próbował się podnieść, ale wciąż przewracał się na Severusa, który wyrażał swój sprzeciw, jęcząc boleśnie.

– Złaź ze mnie – warknął Snape.

– Chętnie. I nie ma za co – odparł szorstko Gellert. – Zawsze lubiłem brać Niewybaczalne na klatę za takich niewdzięczników.

– Dlaczego nie jesteś martwy? – zapytała dość zuchwale Hermiona.

– Opiekunowie nie mogą się wzajemnie zabijać; czasem wynika z tego coś dobrego – odpowiedział Dumbledore, wskazując Hermionie, by do niego podeszła. Chciała zrobić krok naprzód, ale nagle poczuła się źle.

– Naprawdę byłoby dobrze, gdybyśmy nie mogli wyrządzać sobie wzajemnie fizycznej krzywdy. Aaa, uważaj na moje żebra – sprzeciwił się Gellert, kiedy Snape rzucił go na bok.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, nabrała głęboko powietrza, spróbowała się skupić.

– Jacy Opiekunowie? Kim ty jesteś? I dlaczego tu jesteś, Albusie? – zapytał Snape. – Jak przedostałeś się przez te zabezpieczenia?

– Nie mogę powiedzieć; Gellert Grindelwald, do usług; ponieważ Albus jest idiotą; nie ma w tym nic trudnego – odparł z przekonaniem Gellert. – Po prostu skoncentruj się i voila!

Snape spojrzał na niego spode łba, zebrał się na nogi i upadł.

– No dalej, ludzie – upomniał ich Dumbledore. – Musimy stąd zniknąć, teraz.

– Nie czuję się najlepiej – powiedziała Hermiona, zmartwiona.

Zaalarmowany, Dumbledore zbliżył się do niej, uniósł jej podbródek i zajrzał w oczy.

– Co jest nie tak, Hermiono?

Zamrugała.

– Dziwnie się czuję.

Dumbledore przyjrzał się jej, po czym machnął różdżką ponad jej głową.

– Znacznie lepiej – odparł Hermiona z ulgą. – Och… – dodała, zdezorientowana, nagle przyciskając dłoń do ust. – Nie na długo.

Pobiegła do kosza obok jej biurka i zwymiotowała. Grindelwald zachichotał, kiedy Snape raz jeszcze zderzył się z podłogą. Zmartwiony Dumbledore przeniósł wzrok od Hermiony do Severusa.

– Severusie?

– Coś jest nie tak – warknął Snape. – Nie mogę… Nie wiem. – Potrząsnął głową.

Dumbledore cofnął się o krok. Machnął z gracją różdżką, obracając się wokół w zamyśleniu.

– Gellercie – powiedział powoli. – Ja…

– Obecny! – odparł Grindelwald, unosząc wysoko dłoń i chichocząc niepowstrzymanie.

Dumbledore dopadł do niego i złapał go za ramiona.

– Gellercie, czy jesteś jeszcze w stanie skupić się na tyle, by się deportować?

– Tak, profesorze Baumgarnter. Skupienie, deter…minator. Nie, to nie tak. Wiedziałem przecież.

Dumbledore potrząsnął nim.

– No dalej, Gellercie, skup się. Nie jesteś w Durmstrangu. Wzniósł barierę dezorientującą i coś jeszcze, coś o wiele gorszego, czego jednak nie jestem w stanie odizolować w celu rozpoznania. Musisz nas stąd wydostać, zanim wszyscy stracimy przytomność.

– Determinacja! – wrzasnął Snape, dźgając Gellerta w żebra.

– Ach tak, dziękuję, przyjacielu – trącił go w podzięce Grindelwald, co spowodowało, że Snape zaczął wymiotować. – Ja, es gibt mir nur einen…

Dumbledore odsunął się od nich ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Bez Gellerta nie było drogi wyjścia, a wyglądało na to, że wszyscy naprawdę musieli szybko się stąd wydostać. On jeszcze nie zachorował, ale sama jego niezdolność do określenia, co Tom rzucił na tę komnatę, świadczyła o tym, że również nie pozostał zupełnie nietknięty.

– Hermiono? – zapytał zmartwiony Albus, przykucając obok niej. – Jak się czujesz?

– Bajecznie – wydyszała. Usiadła na podłodze i z zamkniętymi oczami oparła się plecami o ścianę.

Dumbledore umieścił dłoń na jej czole.

– Jesteś rozpalona! – odpowiedział, zszokowany.

Komnatę rozświetliło zielone światło; Snape upadł bez życia na podłogę. Dumbledore poderwał się na nogi i jednocześnie zatoczył się na bok. Musiał przytrzymać się biurka, by utrzymać pion. Lord Voldemort minął dyrektora, jakby w ogóle nie istniał.

– Hermiono – powiedział spokojnie, kucając przy niej – to obrzydliwie słodki eliksir, ale musisz wypić go do dna.

Podsunął Hermionie fiolkę pod usta i wlał jej zawartość do gardła. Przełknęła wszystko i zaczęła kasłać, przez co część cofnęła jej się do przełyku. Wraz z niewielkim świstem jego różdżki nie mogła już otworzyć ust. Nie wiedziała, gdzie jest góra, gdzie dół, gdzie prawo, gdzie lewo, czym czerń różniła się od bieli. Czuła, jakby się dusiła, umierała.

– Połknij wszystko, Hermiono – rozkazał. – Natychmiast.

Posłuchała. Świat zawirował, po czym zdała sobie sprawę, że jest w powietrzu. Uniósł ją w swoim ramionach i Hermiona oparła głowę o jego ramię. Świeże powietrze boleśnie wdarło się do jej płuc. Znów mogła oddychać.

– Zakładam, że wy dwaj znacie drogę do wyjścia – powiedział Voldemort, uśmiechając się złośliwie do wciąż wymiotującego Grindelwalda i Dumbledore'a, który z trudem utrzymywał pion.

Wraz z trzaskiem Lord Voldemort deportował się z Hermioną w ramionach. Sekundę później zniknęły wszystkie jej rzeczy, po czym ustąpiły zabezpieczenia i powietrze w pokoju oczyściło się.

– Cóż – powiedział Gellert, łamiąc długą ciszę, podczas gdy Albus wpatrywał się w martwego nauczyciela. – To był wielki sukces. Masz jakieś jeszcze świetne pomysły?

Błękitne oczy Albusa Dumbledore'a zabłysły niebezpiecznie. Przybrał pełną determinacji postawę i wymachnął różdżką ponad głową w znajomym Gellertowi wzorze.

Ten wybałuszył oczy.

– Albusie! – wrzasnął przerażony. – Nie sądzę, by TO było rozwiązanie!

Osłonił głowę, by uchronić oczy przed białym, oślepiającym światłem, które rozjaśniło pomieszczenie.

Komnatę wypełniło głośne, dzikie wycie, rozchodząc się wzdłuż i wszerz, przez świat, by dosięgnąć uszu, do których powinno dotrzeć. Przechylając głowę i unosząc ucha w kierunku jakiegoś dźwięku, smukły, biały wilk z szarymi łatami na grzbiecie wywąchał coś w powietrzu i zaczął biec.


	19. Rozdział 19

Betowała **ginny358** - podziękowania. Prośba do czytelników - jeśli chcecie, bym odpowiadała na Wasze pytania, logujcie się - wtedy mogę wysłać prywatną wiadomość. :)

**Rozdział 19**

Wycie wilka odbiło się echem od ścian jaskini.

– To nie mój problem – mruknęła Sharasvati, do głębi urażona przez Riddle'a brakiem odpowiedzi jej wszechmocnej osobie; liczyła, że namnoży mu _to_ bez liku problemów, z którymi będzie musiał się uporać. W związku z tym jedynie rozłożyła się leniwie na kanapie.

~o~o~o~

Li Mei spojrzała z zainteresowaniem na mężczyznę siedzącego naprzeciw niej za drugim końcem stołu. Jego rysy twarzy nieprzerwanie rozmywały się i przeobrażały. To było imponujące wzmocnienie Czaru Kameleona. Mei była pewna, że inni nie byliby później w stanie powiedzieć, kto siedział naprzeciw niej czy choćby przypomnieć sobie, jak wyglądał. Wcześniej kelnerka niemal zapomniała o nim podczas przyjmowania zamówienia. Ona sama nie czuła potrzeby informowania go, że jest w stanie przejrzeć jego mały kamuflaż. Miał uroczą brązową bródkę i niesamowite oczy. Dzięki jego sztuczce mogła gapić się na niego bez ryzyka bycia posądzoną o brak kultury czy oczywiste zainteresowanie.

– Co to znaczy, że nie wiesz? – zakpiła. – Czy nie jesteś najbliższym powiernikiem Nathairy?

Świetnie wiedziała, że najbliższym powiernikiem Nathairy była… no cóż, sama Nathaira. Ten człowiek musiał jednak coś wiedzieć – powiedziano jej, że należał do jej wewnętrznego kręgu, a obecność Sam-Wiesz-Kogo raczej nie była trudna do przeoczenia.

– Nie widziałem, by coś takiego miało miejsce, a i ona nie wspominała o żadnym spotkaniu z nim – powiedział uroczy, brodaty towarzysz głosem, który nieustannie zmienił zarówno swój ton, jak i tembr.

_Naprawdę niezwykle imponujący czar. Chociaż jego prawdziwy głos również był całkiem przyjemny._

– Dlatego nie sądzę, by ta pogłoska była prawdziwa – kontynuował posiadacz magnetycznego spojrzenia. – Nienawidzi go za jego krew. Niejednokrotnie musiałem wysłuchiwać jej tyrad na temat kretynizmu jego czystokrwistych zwolenników, zwłaszcza w kontekście tego, jak rażąco niegodny jest ich poparcia. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałaby nagle zmienić swoje credo. Wiele można by powiedzieć o Sharasvati, ale nigdy nie była hipokrytką. Jej akcje i słowa zawsze stały ze sobą w pełnej zgodzie.

Odchylił się do tyłu w fotelu i potrząsnął głową. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ryzykował swoją przykrywkę dla czegoś tak szalonego. Gdyby ta czarownica odkryła, że jest Niewymownym, jego dotychczasowe życie byłoby skończone. Nathaira nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś wbijał jej nóż w plecy. Jeden z jego kolegów przekonał się o tym, lądując w wyściełanej kocykiem kołysce. Teraz całymi dniami nie robił nic innego, jak tylko leżał na boku i ssał kciuk, wydając z siebie niemowlęce odgłosy. Nigdy nie znaleźli lekarstwa i nie mieli pojęcia, jakiej klątwie zawdzięczał swój stan. W duchu żywiąc nadzieję, że jego minister w końcu nabierze odwagi i powie Chińczykom, by zajęli się bałaganem na własnym podwórku, dalej przemawiał uspokajająco do siedzącej po drugiej stronie stołu Chinki.

Cóż, chyba miał słabość do Chinek. Było coś w jej sposobie bycia. Coś, co krzyczało: MOC. Uwielbiał potężne kobiety. To dlatego postarał się o przydział do Nathairy. Ale Sharasvati była zbyt niebezpieczna, by nawet myśleć o zaciągnięciu jej do łóżka. Słynęła z dość kreatywnych sposobów mordowania swoich kochanków po tym, jak już się nimi znudziła. Mógł od czasu do czasu myśleć swoim przyrodzeniem, ale nawet ono się jej bało. Jednak w tej chwili, kiedy obserwował tę drobną, uroczą wiedźmę siedzącą na drugim krańcu stołu, nie miał w sobie nawet cienia tego strachu.

_Dzięki Izys za te szerokie szaty._

– Poza tym Sharasvati zazwyczaj załatwia swoje interesy bez rozlewu krwi – wyjaśniał dalej. – Nie zabija ludzi na prawo i lewo. A torturuje tylko tych, którzy są na tyle głupi, by wejść jej w drogę. Nie planuje też zapanowania nad światem. Dlatego rząd zadowala jedynie pobieżne śledzenie jej poczynań. Jeśli sprzymierzyłaby się z Nim, cóż, to gwałtownie zmieniłoby postać rzeczy. A ona nie może sobie na to pozwolić.

Mei westchnęła i oparła twarz na dłoniach. To nie miało sensu. Albus nie ostrzegłby jej, gdyby nie miał solidnej podstawy dla podejrzenia, że tych dwoje weszło w sojusz. Riddle i Nathaira razem – sama myśl o tym przyprawiała ją o ciarki. To nie mogło dojść do skutku. I z pewnością nie miała zamiaru dopuszczać tego indywiduum gdziekolwiek w pobliże jej kandydatki. Wybrała Nathairę, by przewodziła Lunie Lovegood, nie tylko ze względu na jej logiczny umysł; fakt, że wiedźma była jedynym ciemnym Opiekunem, który nie bał się Riddle'a i stacjonował po drugiej stronie planety, stanowił kolejny powód. Na samą myśl o tym, że ta wściekła wiedźma rozważała współpracę z Nim, by móc użyć zmodyfikowanej przez niego Klątwy Koszmaru na Lunie, Li Mei miała ochotę zrezygnować ze swojej funkcji, by móc przekląć obłudny tyłek Nathairy całe pokolenia jej znakomitych przodków wstecz.

– Nasz wywiad dono… – Li Mei zamilkła. Przez krótką chwilę słyszała odległe wycie wilka. – Wybacz – powiedziała uprzejmie, gwałtownie podnosząc się z krzesła. – Mam nadzieję, że nie było to dla ciebie zbyt dużą niedogodnością. Mój rząd jest niezmiernie wdzięczny za całą pomoc, którą nam okazałeś.

**Trzask.**

Zdziwiony mężczyzna wpatrywał się w wolne miejsce przed sobą.

– Przeklęte Chinki – wymamrotał – jego członek był niezmiernie rozczarowany obrotem spraw.

~o~o~o~

Albus podniósł się w milczeniu po tym, jak okrył całunem ciało Severusa.

– Twój przyjaciel? – zapytał łagodnie Gellert ze swojego miejsca w jednym z wygodnych foteli.

– Tak.

– Przykro mi.

– Severus wiedział, że tak to się skończy. Był na to przygotowany.

– To niczego nie ułatwia.

– Nie, myślę, że nie.

Zapadła cisza, którą w końcu przerwał Grindelwald.

– Wiesz, jakie były jego życzenia odnośnie pochówku?

– Tak, ale grobowiec Prince'ów w Dolinie Godryka wyłącza wszystkich potomków Eileen... – Albus wpatrywał się w białe płótno. – Może zająć moje miejsce w Dolinie. Ja mam inne plany.

Gellert uniósł brwi.

– Jak na przykład Kamień Wskrzeszenia?

Albus uśmiechnął się i usiadł na jednym z krzeseł.

– Wciąż masz obsesję na punkcie Insygniów?

– Ech, no nie gadaj. Kamień jest jedyną rzeczą, której dzieli cię od stania się Panem Śmierci.

– Nie mam też Peleryny.

– Ale wiesz, gdzie ona jest – odparł przebiegle Gellert, robiąc rękoma gest sugerujący zwędzenie przedmiotu. – Dwa z trzech.

– Jedno z trzech – odpowiedział Albus, obracając różdżkę w dłoni tuż przed oczami byłego przyjaciela.

– Och, nie ma potrzeby tego roztrząsać.

Albus zachichotał.

– Żadnych Insygniów. Umieściłem w swoim testamencie życzenie, by pochowano mnie na ziemiach Hogwartu.

– Na ziemiach Hogwartu? – zapytał Gellert, zdziwiony – Dlaczego miałbyś…? – zrobił pauzę i wpatrzył się w Albusa. Nagle olśniony, wybałuszył oczy. – Zaklęcia śmierci… Umieściłeś ochronne zaklęcia śmierci na całym terenie! – Pacnął Albusa w ramię, zachwycony pomysłem.

– Cicho. Nie chcemy, by stało się to powszechnie znaną wiedzą.

– Wiem tylko, że tego rodzaju zaklęcia są wyjątkowo nielegalne. Co by ludzie powiedzieli, gdyby wiedzieli, że Albus Dumbledore użył najczarniejszej magii w Hogwarcie?

– Dziękuję? – zaproponował ironicznie Albus.

Gellert zarechotał.

– Jednak nie zadziałają w pełni, dopóki nie umrzesz.

– Nie będą konieczne, dopóki nie umrę – poprawił go Albus. – Tom nie zdecyduje się na bezpośredni atak, dopóki ja tam jestem.

– Nie jesteś zbyt pewny siebie?

– To prosta strategia Opiekuna.

– Przyszedłeś wtedy po mnie, mimo że obaj byliśmy Opiekunami – nie zgodził się Gellert.

– Chciałem cię powstrzymać, a nie zabić. Obaj wiemy, że Tom ma w planach co innego.

– Nie gadaj – prychnął Gellert. – Ale te zaklęcia nie zadziałają w pełni, jeśli nie pochowają tam twojego ciała. Wiesz dobrze, że ludzie lubią się sprzeciwiać twojej woli, a to jest w ostateczności szkoła, nie cmentarz. To wielkie ryzyko, zwłaszcza że nie możesz poinformować o swoich planach idiotów, którzy kierują ministerstwem w tym kraju.

– Ufam, że Minerwa wszystkim się zajmie. Jest świetna w krępowaniu ludziom rąk.

– Ale to wciąż ryzyko – odpowiedział Gellert, śmiejąc się na samo wyobrażenie McGonagall bijącej się z Rufusem Scrimgeourem.

– Gellercie? – Albus zapytał po długiej pauzie.

– O rety, znam ten ton – powiedział Gellert, przesłaniając dłonią oczy w udawanym przestrachu.

– Mogę liczyć na twój głos, kiedy Ljudmila zarządzi głosowanie?

– Nie zarządzi go, Albusie. Podejmie decyzję samodzielnie, a jej wynik tak czy owak nie będzie przyjemny, jeśli postanowi użyć klucza.

– A jeśli zwoła głosowanie? – zapytał, oczekując odpowiedzi.

Gellert jęknął.

– A do diabła! – powiedział, wyrzucając dłonie w powietrze w geście poddania się. – Dobrze, czemu nie? I tak już pewnie jestem na jego liście: „Do odstrzału".

Albus spojrzał w bok, chichocząc.

– Jak wszystko, co oddycha.

– Chcesz, bym poczuł się nieistotny? – odpowiedział Gellert z udawanym oburzeniem. – Po tym jak…

BANG!

Ukształtował się płonący, powietrzny wir, wydobywający z siebie dziwne, wysokie wycie. W jego centrum pojawił się szczupły, biały wilk. Jego szara, prążkowana sierść falowała spokojnie. Przechylił głowę i zawył z całą mocą. Wiatr ustał i wilk wystąpił naprzód, pobłyskując groźnie zębami.

– Witaj, Ljudmilo – powitał ją Albus, wstając z krzesła. – Cieszę się, że mogłaś pojawić się tu tak szybko.

Gellert skłonił swój wyobrażony kapelusz.

– Albusie, Gellercie – szczeknął wilk i w mgnieniu oka przeistoczył się w ludzką formę. Starsza, elegancka wiedźma wyciągnęła ze swoich burgundowych szat łańcuch z przytroczonym do niego wiekowym kluczem. – Jeśli chcesz, bym otworzyła puszkę Pandory, lepiej miej dobry powód, Albusie.

– Hermiona Jean Granger – powiedział tylko Dumbledore.

– Wystarczający powód dla mnie – odpowiedziała Volkova, przekładając łańcuch przez głowę.

Gellert podrapał się niespokojnie po szyi, nie komentując jednak obrotu spraw. Ljudmila uniosła klucz, który po chwili kliknął w niewidzialnym zamku. Białe światło i czarne kłęby dymu zaczęły wydobywać się z niewidocznej dziurki od klucza, ukazując jej zarys w odcieniach szarości.

– _Alohomora_ – wypowiedziała głośno. To było proste i efektywne. Klucz zaczął się obracać i obracać, coraz szybciej, aż w końcu zabrzmiało kliknięcie, powodujące, że wydobywający się z wnętrza czarny i biały dym zaczął tworzyć prostokątny kształt. – Formowane jest przejście – kontynuowała Volkova zgodnie z protokołem. – Kto woła o jego użycie?

– Ja, Albus Percival Brian Wulfryk Dumbledore.

Drzwi zapulsowały od magii i stały się dużo bardziej namacalne. Ich niebieska powierzchnia znalazło się niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki.

– Imię przechodzącego.

– Hermiona Jean Granger – kontynuował Dumbledore.

Pojawiła się brązowa klamka.

– Ktokolwiek chce się sprzeciwić, niech przemówi teraz lub…

– Sprzeciw! – warknęła ze złością Li Mei zza ich pleców, nie pozwalając Ljudmile skończyć. Kontur drzwi rozmył się niezwłocznie, a zza nich wydobyło się dzikie wycie. Po drugiej stronie doszło do eksplozji i mglisty zarys przejścia zamigotał.

– Czyście do reszty powariowali? – rzuciła wściekle, wchodząc do sypialni z wyciągniętą różdżką. – Nie pamiętacie, co się stało z ostatnim kandydatem, który musiał przejść przez te drzwi przedwcześnie!?

~o~o~o~

Kolejna aportacja nie poprawiła kondycji żołądka Hermiony. Nie pomogło również to, że miejsce, do którego się aportowali, wyraźnie cuchnęło kurzem i rozkładem. Voldemort wykonał parę gwałtownych ruchów różdżką, podczas gdy ona trzymała się mocno jego szat. Zakryła usta dłonią, próbując powstrzymać się przed zapewne fatalnym w skutkach puszczeniem pawia na Czarnego Pana. Nie, to oczywiście nie byłaby jej wina. Straciła już rachubę, ile razy aportował ich w krótkim odcinku czasu, nie wspominając o tym, że to jego głupie zabezpieczenia doprowadziły ją do tego stanu. Ale wiedziała też, że ma do czynienia z człowiekiem, który nigdy nie brał odpowiedzialności za cokolwiek.

Pomimo swojego stanu potrafiła dostrzec co nieco z miejsc, do których się aportowali. Widziała, jak w dwóch krótkich ruchach zdemontował swoje laboratorium u Malfoyów przed tym, jak rzucił na wszystko Czar Znikający. Gdzie to się teraz podziewało, nie miała pojęcia. Ku jej absolutnemu przerażeniu następnie aportował ich do domu jej rodziców, co według Albusa Dumbledore'a miało być niemożliwe; a to tylko po to, by mogli zabrać stamtąd jej rzeczy (włączając w to jej hogwarcki ekwipunek). Deportował ich stamtąd, zanim jej mama zdążyła otworzyć drzwi, by zbadać źródło dziwnego hałasu. Byli też w paru innych miejscach, w których Godryk wie, co robił, a potem deportowali się Godryk wie gdzie, co powodowało, że mdliło ją jeszcze bardziej.

Jednakże jej silna wola pokonała nudności i udało jej się utrzymać wszystko w środku. Chociaż nie miała pojęcia, jak długo uda jej się zachować ten stan. Wzięła głęboki wdech i spojrzała pytająco w górę. Lord Voldemort nie zwracał na nią uwagi, rzucając zaklęcia za jej plecami i nie zmniejszając mocnego uścisku wokół jej talii. Spojrzała w bok. Przez przeszkolone okno mogła dojrzeć kawałek zapuszczonego trawnika zaniedbanego ogrodu. W oddali dostrzegała niewielką wioskę. Pomiędzy wyżartymi przez mole aksamitnymi zasłonami oraz belkami na suficie rozciągały się liczne pajęczyny. Po obu swoich stronach widziała stare meble, które pokrywały ogromne pokłady kurzu.

Merlinie, wyglądało na to, że nie dotarli jeszcze na miejsce… Cóż, jeśli chciał, by go obrzygała, kolejna aportacja z pewnością miała spełnić jego życzenie. Doszedł ją skrzeczący odgłos. Przekrzywiła głowę, by zobaczyć, jak stos cegieł rozsuwa się na boki na jego życzenie. Ale kiedy wokół nich rozległo się dziwne wycie, zesztywniał gwałtownie.

– Wilki? – mruknęła Hermiona, wyglądając podejrzliwie za okno. – W tym miejscu? – dodała zdziwiona. – Co? – zapytała, kiedy spostrzegła, że przygląda jej się z niedorzeczną miną. – Nie jestem głupia. Wiem, że wilki zniknęły z Anglii niemal trzy stulecia temu. A ponieważ jest widno, to nie mógł być wilkołak. Ale jestem pewna, że słyszałam coś takiego. Czy to mógł być animag? – mamrotała do siebie, nie wiedząc, co myśleć.

– Słyszałaś to? – zapytał Voldemort, ignorując jej spekulacje na temat źródła dźwięku. – Słyszałaś wezwanie?

_Wezwanie?_

– Yyy… Słyszałam wycie wilka…? – oznajmiła niepewnie. Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, co mógł mieć na myśli i dlaczego ktoś miałby nie być w stanie usłyszeć tak głośnego wycia? Wciąż dzwoniło jej od niego w uszach.

Uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

– Dobrze słyszałaś – powiedział w absolutnym zachwycie. – To nadzwyczajna nowina.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego krzywo.

– Więc? – zapytała niecierpliwie. – Masz zamiar podzielić się tą wspaniałą nowiną?

– Niektóre rzeczy powinny zostać nieujawnione. Nie chciałbym, byś zanadto popadła w samozadowolenie.

– Tak, bo ryzyko z pewnością jest ogrooomne – odparła z ironią.

Wyszczerzył się, a jego czerwone oczy wypełniła dziwna wesołość.

– Najwyraźniej nasz drogi Albus wzywa posiłki. Choć szczerze wątpię, że Volkova zapewni mu to, czego potrzebuje. Byłoby jednak mądrze upewnić się, że tego nie zrobi po tym, jak załatwię wszystko tutaj. Jest znana z tego, że okazjonalnie popełnia niezrozumiałe głupstwa, a ponieważ dzierży klucz…

– Łał, dzięki za to, że wszystko mi rozjaśniłeś – prychnęła.

Odpowiedział jej krótkim skinieniem głowy i znów wpatrzył się w ścianę za jej plecami. Z jego ust wydobył się dziwny, przeciągły syk.

_Mowa węży, dziękuję bardzo!_

Hermiona szybko zlustrowała zakurzoną posadzkę, która była jednak wolna od wszelkiego rodzaju pełzającego ohydztwa. Dzięki Rowenie. Naprawdę, naprawdę nie lubiła węży. Z ulgą spojrzała na przebudowujące ścianę cegły. Najwyraźniej kontrolował je poprzez mowę węży – dobra wiadomość dla Harry'ego. To była jedna z wielu informacji, które skrupulatnie dopisywała do długiej listy rzeczy, które mogły przydać się w przyszłości. Cegły odsunęły się na bok, poszerzając i podwyższając wnękę na tyle, że w utworzonej alkowie zmieściłby się dorosły mężczyzna.

_O nie, tylko nie kolejne magiczne przejście._

– Całego cię zarzygam – zagroziła. Zdziwiła się, słysząc, że jej głos był mocny i spokojny, w przeciwieństwie do jej nadwrażliwego żołądka.

– To – Voldemort zrobił pauzę – byłoby niewskazane.

– Doprawdy? – żachnęła się, potrząsając głową. – Nie pomyślałabym. Dzięki za ostrzeżenie.

Spojrzała w jego czerwone oczy i zobaczyła, że jego pozbawione warg usta właśnie formowały denerwujący uśmieszek.

– Nie ma za co – odpowiedział ze słyszalną ironią i, rzeczywiście, uśmiechając się w swój ulubiony ironiczny sposób.

Merlinie, naprawdę miała ochotę mu przyłożyć. Jednakże na jego twarzy, w przeciwieństwie do twarzy Dracona, nie było dobrego celu. Może dlatego właśnie pozbył się nosa. Zbyt wiele kobiet w niego uderzało.

Zarechotał.

– Właściwie… – zaczął.

Hermiona jęknęła. Naprawdę nie chciała, by kończył to zdanie, biorąc pod uwagę jego ton.

– Z nosem czy bez z reguły uderzały do mnie całego – odpowiedział, wskazując dłonią wzdłuż swojej imponującej postaci.

– Zanim czy po tym jak rzuciłeś na nie _Imperio_? – spytała słodkim głosikiem.

Powoli pochylił się ku niej, a jego oddech musnął jej szyję. Zadrżała.

– Czy to sugestia, Granger? – wyszeptał. – Ponieważ dobrze pamiętam, jaka wtedy byłaś chętna.

Odepchnęła go z całej siły. Roześmiał się. Hermiona oparła ręce na biodrach i, wściekła, czekała, aż skończy. – Naprawdę masz przywidzenia – wypowiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. – My… to… nigdy…

Zrobiła krok w tył, kiedy spostrzegła różdżkę w jego dłoni oraz kolejny, gdy zauważyła, jak pociemniało jego spojrzenie.

– Ja… – wyjąkała, podczas gdy zbliżał się do niej spokojnym, miarowym krokiem.

Mimowolnie cofając się, zderzyła się z nowo uformowaną ścianą. Kichnęła, kiedy wokół niej wzniósł się tuman kurzu. Ta chwila nieuwagi drogo ją kosztowała – wykorzystał ją, by pochwycić jej nadgarstki i unieść je ponad jej głową w silnym uścisku. Jednocześnie przycisnął ją mocno do ściany, przyszpilając ją swoim ciałem.

– Nie ruszaj się – rozkazał niskim głosem, zupełnie niepodobnym do jego zwykłego, wysokiego pisku.

To przywołało pewne niechciane wspomnienie – przez słowa, których użył, sposób, w jaki ją trzymał oraz władczy wyraz jego twarzy. Cała poczerwieniała.

– Wypuść mnie – zażądała, ale nie zabrzmiało to tak zdecydowanie, jak planowała, a jej zdradzieckie ciało zupełnie się do niego dopasowało.

– Nie to mi wtedy odpowiedziałaś – wyszeptał w jej usta.

Przełknęła gulę w gardle. Jak wiele znał szczegółów? Jej serce zatrzymało się, straciła oddech i poczuła, jak oblewa ją zimny pot, zupełnie jakby ktoś wylał na nią wiadro lodowatej wody. Nie, nie, nie, nie mógł znać żadnych szczegółów. Tylko zgadywał, chciał wyprowadzić ją z równowagi. To nie był naprawdę on, a jedynie obraz ze snu, iluzja jego nastoletniego „ja".

Ale to on posłał Klątwę Koszmaru, więc co jeśli…?

Nie!

– Twoje błagania to była najczystsza słodycz – kontynuował, pozbawiając ją resztek nadziei na to, że nie wiedział, co zaszło po jej wyśnionym upadku, podczas gdy jego oddech łaskotał jej skórę, kiedy przesuwał usta cale od jej szyi na obraz tego, jak całował ją w jej śnie. – Sposób, w jaki prosiłaś mnie, bym cię wziął, w jaki mi się poddałaś i spełniałaś każde moje życzenie, nieprzymuszenie i z własnej woli…

– To był sen, to nie działo się naprawdę – zaprzeczyła ochrypłym głosem, zwilżając suche usta. Jego zapach otulał ją. Jego magia otumaniała ją i przenikała, rozpraszając poczucie zimna przez emanowanie czystym gorącem. Ugięły się pod nią kolana. Na szczęście przycisnął ją dość wygodnie do ściany.

– Nie próbuj łudzić się tymi kłamstwami, moja mała gryfonko – wyszeptał uwodzicielsko do jej ucha. – To mógł być sen, ale wszystko, co w nim się wydarzyło, było prawdziwe. Każdy wybór, którego dokonałaś w tym śnie – twój. Możesz chcieć zagrzebać to wspomnienie w związku ze swoim poronionym poczuciem moralności, ale jesteś na tyle bystra, by wiedzieć, że pieprzyłaś mnie, Lorda Voldemorta, twojego rzekomego wroga, i podobało ci się to.

– Ja… – zaczęła i zamilkła, nie wiedząc, jak temu zaprzeczyć, ponieważ wyczułby kłamstwo na kilometr. Podobało jej się to i dostrzegła fizyczne skutki po wszystkim, wiedziała, że to było prawdziwe, ale nie chciała się wtedy z tym zmierzyć. Wciąż nie chciała, zwłaszcza kiedy dość znaczna część niej pragnęła, by stało się ponownie.

– I było tak, nie dlatego, że martwiłaś się o swoje życie, nie dlatego, że cię zmusiłem, ale dlatego, że tego chciałaś, Hermiono. Chciałaś być z kimś, kto cię ujarzmi, kto nad tobą zapanuje. Chciałaś mnie, potrzebowałaś. Wciąż tak jest – dodał i przycisnął się do niej jeszcze mocniej, zmuszając ją do tego, by uznała jego siłę – nie tylko magiczną, ale i fizyczną.

Jej bezsilność podsyciła jej pożądanie. Był tak kurewsko potężny. Tonęła w tej potędze. Jej wnętrze pragnęło zostać porwane przez nią, wypełnione nią do cna, podległe jej. Pragnęła doświadczyć tego na jawie, w pełni świadomie. Jej nogi załamały się, co szybko wykorzystał, stając pomiędzy nimi. Coś się w niej poruszyło, coś dzikiego, mrocznego i niebezpiecznego; coś, co desperacko chciało się wydostać, spotkać się z tą ogromną mocą i opuścić swoje długotrwałe uwięzienie.

– Poddaj się temu – rozkazał chłodno Voldemort.

Ta sugestia jednocześnie przerażała ją i podniecała. Czuła, że znalazła się w kropce. Nie miała żadnej kontroli na sytuacją. Nie wiedziała, co robić. To, czego pragnęła, przerażało ją. To, czego chciała od niego, przerażało ją jeszcze bardziej. To się nie działo. Nie mogła na to pozwolić. To nie było w porządku. I to nie było rzeczywiste. Musiała to zatrzymać w sobie. Świat skończy się, jeśli to wypuści. Musiała się skupić. Musiała.

_To nie mogło się dziać. Była tu tylko, by dokończyć swoje zadanie._

– Tu się mylisz, Hermiono – sprzeciwił się Voldemort swoim lekkim, syczącym tonem głosu. – Jesteś tu, by odkryć siebie, by poznać swoją ścieżkę.

_Nie, nie, nie. Nie miała zamiaru tego w sobie odkrywać, bez względu na swoją kandydaturę. I do diabła ze ścieżką. Ta część niej nie była bezpieczna. Nie miała nad nią żadnej kontroli._

– Mało kto ma na początku – odpowiedział Voldemort na jej niewypowiedziane słowa, zupełnie niewzruszony. – Czarna magia jest bytem w swej istocie wszechpotężnym, nieprzewidywalnym, zmiennym i niezniszczalnym. W jej naturze leży sprawdzanie tych, których uznaje za obiecujących. Jeśli chcesz ją kontrolować, musisz być równie elastyczna i pomysłowa co ona, w przeciwnym razie zniszczy cię. To dlatego tyle złych rzeczy przytrafia się tym, którzy eksperymentują z nią na swoją własną, idiotyczną rękę.

_Bardzo pocieszające. Z pewnością teraz jej się podda._

– Nic ci nie będzie. Jestem tutaj. Nie mogę pozwolić, by czarna magia zabiła moją praktykantkę, prawda? To byłaby kompromitacja. Ludzie śmialiby się i wytykali mnie palcami – zażartował.

– Cieszę się, że to dla ciebie takie zabawne – warknęła, tracąc już i tak osłabioną koncentrację.

Pisnęła panicznie, kiedy poczuła ciemną iskrę, która przedarła się przez małą szczelinę w jej starannie wzniesionych barierach. Czuła wewnętrzne poruszenie, kiedy reszta ciemności ruszyła ku tej małej szczelinie w jej pancerzyku. Cement i zaprawa, cement i zaprawa! Szybko jej umysł zbudował drugą ścianę, podczas gdy pierwsza upadła podczas ataku wątpliwości. Ta mała iskra, która wyślizgnęła się, tańczyła żywo i beztrosko po jej ciele, zamraczając jej zmysły i podsycając uczucia, których istnienia nie była świadoma.

– Przyjemne, prawda?

– Nie – jęknęła, nieskutecznie próbując zachować resztki godności, podczas gdy jej całe ciało łaskotało, jakby lizane wieloma językami ognia.

– Kłamczucha.

– To, że coś jest przyjemne, nie znaczy, że trzeba temu ulegać – odparła uparcie Hermiona. Chwytała się pojedynczych źdźbeł, by zbudować z nich wyobrażone stogi, które złagodziłyby nieustanne wybuchy wewnątrz niej; czuła jak jej siła i upór załamują się, a wraz z nimi, jej umiejętność do utrzymania ciemności na wodzy.

Przekrzywił głowę.

– Może nie – przyznał ku jej zdziwieniu. – Jednakże nie to jest ważne w tej chwili. Musisz to zrobić, Hermiono. Nie dlatego, że to przyjemne, tylko dlatego, że nie utrzymasz tego wiecznie.

_Merlinie, też czuł tę iskrę? Cholera, to było zawstydzające._ To jedynie wzmocniło jej determinację, umocniło wzniesione bariery. Zaczęła to wpychać z powrotem do tego małego miejsca, w którym normalnie się mieściło. Lord Voldemort wypuścił jej nadgarstki i chwycił jej głowę rękoma.

– Nie bądź głupia, Granger – warknął wściekle. – Jesteś już blisko. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, któregoś dnia ta magia wymknie ci się spod kontroli, ponieważ w głębi ducha, podświadomie, chcesz, by to się stało. A kiedy tak ogromna ciemność uwolni się bez żadnego nadzoru, zniszczy ciebie i każdą głupią rzecz, za którą się uważasz. Wtedy nie będę już w stanie naprawić szkód. Wypuść to teraz, a pomogę ci nad tym zapanować. Masz moje słowo.

To było tak kuszące, by to wypuścić i pozwolić mu wziąć odpowiedzialność. I dał jej swoje słowo. Słowo czarodzieja miało moc przysięgi. Ale był tym, kim był; na pewno istniał jakiś ukryty powód, który jej umykał.

– Musisz nauczyć się prawdziwej kontroli, Hermiono, w miejsce tych ciągłych uników, w których stałaś się mistrzynią. Pozwól, że cię nauczę. – Wsparł swoje słowa magią, czyniąc je bardziej namacalnymi i przekonującymi.

Wzięła głęboki wdech i zaciągnęła się jego zapachem. Pachniał tak właściwie, wszystko w nim wydawało się jej właściwe. Czy mogła to zrobić? Pozwolić komuś innemu przejąć ster? Przestać brać odpowiedzialność za każdą rzecz, która miała miejsce? Nie musieć czuć się odpowiedzialną, naprawdę sobie odpuścić… Zacisnęła palce na jego szatach. Sama myśl o tym była wyzwalająca – straszna, ale wyzwalająca. Jej umysł krzyczał, by przyjęła tę ofertę, chciał się wyłamać. Powstrzymywanie tych mrocznych skłonności zawsze kosztowało ją wiele energii. Było wyczerpujące dla ciała i umysłu. Jej ciało w tym momencie pławiło się w zachwycie wobec możliwości ponownego doświadczenia tego wspaniałego doznania, pchało ją ku przyjęciu jego oferty. Ale przerażało ją to, że pragnęła tego tak bardzo.

– W takim razie kontynuuj swoje wysiłki i polegnij na całej linii – syknął ostro Voldemort, celowo mierząc w jeden z jej głównych lęków. – To tylko potwierdzi niskie oczekiwania, jakie większość posiada wobec wiedźmy o tak parszywym pochodzeniu.

Jej strach przed porażką był głównym bodźcem, ale jego uwłaczające słowa sprawiły, że wprost zagotowała się w niej krew. Przy całej tej ciemności ledwo trzymanej w ryzach jej furia była tak gwałtowna i pochłaniająca, że nie wiedziała już, jak sobie z nią poradzić. Zakręciło jej się w głowie i ze złości wprost pociemniało przed oczami. Zwinnie obrócił ją w swoich ramionach i złapał mocno, kiedy krzyknęła, całkowicie tracąc kontrolę.

– Nie! – wrzasnęła, przerażona bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, gdy wszystkie jej bariery upadły w jednej chwili.

Magia zawirowała, urosła astronomicznie, niepowstrzymana i przerażająca. Była wewnątrz niej i jednocześnie zderzyła się z nią jak ciężarówka. Uderzyła w blokady, ale było za późno. Z jej ust wydobyło się wycie podobne do wilczego. Targnęła się w ramionach Lorda Voldemorta, który nie wypuścił jej, kiedy jej magia zrobiła się brutalna. Iskry opuściły jej skórę, czuła jak jego magia dołącza do jej magii i podąża za nią. Trzymał ją mocno, gdy moc wydobyła się gwałtownie poza granice jej ciała. Rozszerzała się i rozszerzała, jak wiatr zdmuchujący świeczki gasząc całe światło w ich otoczeniu. Wokół nich zapadła absolutna ciemność, a jej magia szalała, wstrząsając ścianami posiadłości, nieprzerwanie mknąc naprzód.

Jej uszu dosięgnął wysoki śmiech. Jego zachwyt nie miał sobie równych, kiedy bariery wzniesione przez niego wokół posiadłości Malfoyów zostały rozerwane na strzępy, a jej moc przeszła przez nie jak przez masło. I wciąż – to nie był koniec. Hermiona nie mogła tego zatrzymać, nie chciała już tego zatrzymać… To było cudowne uczucie, wreszcie pozwolić tej mocy wypłynąć; wyzwalające, po tak długim czasie życia w strachu, nareszcie przestać się powstrzymywać. Była ponad światem. Mogła poczuć wszystko, drzewa, zwierzęta, rośliny i ludzi, podczas gdy jej magia rozszerzała się, by ich okryć i ogarnąć. Jak fala uderzeniowa bomby atomowej posuwała się naprzód i naprzód, w mgnieniu oka zaciemniając całe niebo.

~o~o~o~

Całe mile dalej, w uroczym hrabstwie Devon, Molly Weasley wyszła na zewnątrz.

– Ginny, Harry, herbata gotowa!

– A ja to co, niewidzialny? – wymamrotał wkurzony Ron.

Cała trójka pomknęła na miotłach do Nory i wylądowała przy Molly, która wpatrzyła się w niebo za nimi.

– Mamo? – zapytała zmartwiona Ginny.

Trójka nastolatków obróciła głowy. Horyzont pociemniał, jak gdyby zmierzch zaczął nadciągać z drugiej strony świata.

– O kurczę! Co to? – palnął Ron, porażony.

Harry wyciągnął różdżkę.

– Do środka, cała trójka, szybko – rozkazała Molly, wskazując Ginny na drzwi. – Remusie, Tonks! – wrzasnęła w przerażeniu.

– Maaamo – sprzeciwiła się Ginny w związku z tym, że jako jedyna została wepchnięta do środka.

Fleur była na zewnątrz, jeszcze zanim Remus i Tonks zdążyli wypaść z domu z wyciągniętymi różdżkami.

– Co to jest? – zapytała Fleur, wpatrując się w niebo.

Czarne chmury skłębiły się i pomknęły ku nim. Z głośnym grzmotem bariery Zakonu i Ministerstwa upadły i wszędzie wokół nich zapadła ciemność.

– Harry – krzyknął Remus, a jego głos załamał się.

~o~o~o~

I nie zatrzymała się przy Ottery St. Catchpole. Wędrowała dalej i dalej, do hrabstwa Wiltshire, mknąc ku rezydencji Malfoyów, gdzie cztery osoby debatowały nad kwestią otworzenia przejścia.

Cztery? Gellert siedział cicho. Żadnych wtrąceń, przemądrzałych uwag, jego ust nie opuściła ani jedna pogardliwa riposta. Rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu, ale było w jego mięśniach prawie niewidoczne napięcie, które zdradzało, jak pozorne było to odprężenie. Najwyraźniej nie był zadowolony.

Nagle, jego głowa obróciła się na zachód.

– Da sitzen wir wie ein Affe auf dem Schleifstein – skomentował ze sporą dozą samopogardy, wyczuwając nadciągającą ciemność.

Albus spojrzał w tym samym kierunku i zwinnie wyciągnął różdżkę.

– Nie otwieraj drzwi – ostrzegła Li Mei, wznosząc różdżkę ku Ljudmile. – Nie dałam ci jeszcze pozwolenia.

– Spokojnie, Mei, nie mogłabym, nawet gdybym chciała. Jej magia jest poza jej ciałem – powiedziała Volkova, wdychając powietrze z wielką koncentracją i unosząc rękę. – Albusie, nie przerywaj tego. Zobaczmy, co ona tam ma.

– Ljudmilo – sprzeciwił się Dumbledore, potrząsając głową.

– Albusie, to rozkaz – zagroziła Ljudmila.

W następnej sekundzie bariery Malfoyów zamieniły się w pył i utonęli w ciemności.

– A nie mówiłem – powiedział szorstko Gellert z któregoś pogrążonego w absolutnej ciemności kąta pokoju.

Albus westchnął.

– Fiu, fiu – skomentowała Ljudmila, będąc pod wrażeniem. Jej nozdrza wychwytywały różne nuty zapachowe magii wokół nich, by rozpoznać jej jakość. – Interesujący odór… Bardzo rzadka magiczna właściwość. Pamięć mnie nie myli – jej ciemność jest zdecydowanie gęstsza i potężniejsza od tej Nathairy. Z pewnością wiesz, jak ich wybierać, Albusie.

Rechot Gellerta dał się słyszeć z innej części pokoju niż poprzednio.

– Jaki jest stopień rozproszenia? – zapytał z ciekawością.

– Hmm – zastanowiła się Ljudmila. Powąchała jeszcze raz. – Mówimy tu o ośmiu procentach. Jej zasięg jest jednak dużo większy. Ale bez punktu odniesienia trudno powiedzieć, jak duży.

– Jej magia rozeszła się na sto mil – powiedział cicho Dumbledore.

Inni zamilkli całkowicie, ponieważ to była znacząca odległość rozejścia się czystej mocy.

Wreszcie odezwał się Gellert.

– Skąd miałbyś wiedzieć?

– Stopień rozproszenia Toma wynosi tu około dwudziestu pięciu procent, co równa się temu dystansowi.

Ljudmila powąchała jeszcze raz powietrze.

– Nie mogę nawet wyczuć jego magii. Być w stanie wyczuć tak drobne właściwości, to naprawdę coś.

– Po prostu walnij go w łeb i zwędź ją – zasugerował Gellert. – Nie zauważy cię w ciemności.

– Co miałaby zwędzić? – zapytała Mei, zmieszana.

– Nie mam tak durnych aspiracji, Gellercie – powiedziała pogardliwie Ljudmila.

– Może nie omawiajmy tego w niezabezpieczonej lokacji – pouczył ich Albus.

– Nie omawiajmy czego? – spytała Mei, już lekko poirytowana tym, że nie wie o czym mowa.

– Świetny pomysł – powiedział Gellert, niezwruszony. – Dobrze, mogę poprosić o trochę światła czy mam zwędzić komuś różdżkę?

Ljudmila prychnęła pogarliwie. Albus zachichotał. Jego różdżka poruszyła się niczym odpalająca się zapałka i w komnacie pojaśniało lekko. Gellert stał na samym końcu sypialni, opierając się tyłkiem o biurko, ze wzrokiem niewinnie utkwionym w drzwiach.

– Troje przeciwko jednemu czarodziejowi bez różdżki. Nie mamy żadnych szans – zakpiła Ljudmila.

– Ach, najdroższa Volkovo – zaczął Gellert dramatycznym tonem, odrywając się od biurka. – Gdyby tylko wszyscy znali swoje ograniczenia równie dobrze co ty. – Poklepał ją po ramieniu, przechodząc obok, i dodał: – Mógłbyś oświetlić cały dom, Albusie? Wydaje mi się, że słyszę Malfoya dostającego ataku paniki piętro niżej.

Dumbledore poruszył różdżką ponad głową i biały, niepalący ogień zaczął rozjaśniać pomieszczenie i zwiększać swój zasięg, aż cała posiadłość Malfoyów rozbłysła jasno w oceanie ciemności.

– Dzięki – powiedział Gellert. – Postaram się, by Draco nie zaczął węszyć i nie zaszedł tutaj przypadkiem. Zaraz wracam.

– Teraz musimy otworzyć drzwi, Mei, jeśli wierzysz, że wykorzystaliśmy wszystkie ewentualności – powiedział Albus.

– Kiedy tylko wróci do niej magia – stwierdziła Mei, opuszczając różdżkę.

~o~o~o~

Hermiona westchnęła. Jej powieki zatrzepotały. Widziała już koniec swojego magicznego zasięgu. Czuła pustkę przypominającą głód, który potrzebował zaspokojenia.

– To jest czysta moc – wyszeptał do jej ucha Voldemort, uszczęśliwiony. – Możesz ją wciągnąć z powrotem? Pogrążyłaś w ciemności sporą część Wielkiej Brytanii. – Zaśmiał się. – Nie, żeby mi to przeszkadzało, ale myślę, że niektóre osoby mogą być niezadowolone i będą obwiniać biednego, niewinnego mnie.

_Tak, biedny, nie__winny on nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. _Hermiona przewróciła oczami. Po prostu sobie odpuść. Tak, świetny pomysł. Ktoś powinien zdzielić ją przez łeb i to mocno, jeśli kiedykolwiek zechce tego jeszcze spróbować.

– Jak mam to przywołać z powrotem?

– Jak się czujesz?

– Wygłodzona.

– Mhm, a więc idź za swoim instynktem i jedz.

– Mam jeść? Co mam jeść? Magię? – Wpatrzyła się w ciemność z niedowierzaniem.

– To jedynie przenośnia. Pomyśl o zaspokojeniu swojego głodu – wyjaśnił.

Ale bez względu na to, jak mocno o tym myślała, nic się nie działo.

– Cóż, nie zaszkodziło spróbować – powiedział po jakimś czasie Voldemort, zupełnie niezrażony. – Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby udałoby ci się bez przygotowania. Surowa moc jest trudna do zatamowania i ujarzmienia. Nie podlega żadnej kontroli.

Wywinął ich różdżkami w szybkim ruchu. Wepchnął obie do jej dłoni i zacisnął wokół nich swoją dłoń. Hermiona jęknęła cicho w słabym proteście. Była pewna, że zemdleje albo stanie się coś jeszcze gorszego, jeśli choć trochę więcej magii opuści jej ciało. To wszystko bardzo ją osłabiło.

– To tylko po to, byś mogła zobaczyć, co robię. Połączyłem swoją magię z twoją, kiedy mi zaufałaś. Nie będę musiał więcej od ciebie czerpać, by wywołać jej powrót – pocieszył ją. – A teraz obserwuj różnicę między kontrolowaną i niekontrolowaną mocą – rozkazał.

I wtedy mogłoby się zdawać, że rozdarł materię wszelkiego stworzenia na kawałki wraz z gwałtownym ruchem ich różdżek. Hermiona czuła, że Voldemort zgina swoją magię, jak gdyby była ogromnym, kurczącym się mięśniem. Efekt przypominał sposób, w jaki ścigający w Quidditchu przytrzymywał kafel chwilę przed tym, jak wyciągał ramię, by rzucić go i zaliczyć kolejne punkty. Ale Lord Voldemort nie rzucał kiepskiego kafla, by pomknął bez nadzoru przez powietrze i otworzył się na zewnętrzny wpływ po tym, jak został odbity.

Nie, przy próbie opisania tego, w jaki sposób jego magia opuściła ich połączone różdżki, lepsze byłoby wyobrażenie sobie, że wypuszcza w powietrze wiele zdalnie sterowanych pocisków, których ścieżki wcześniej starannie zaplanował. Jeszcze bardziej fascynującą obserwacją było zauważenie, że jego „pociski" były w jakiś sposób połączone z nim. Niczym węże przecinały ciemne niebo, oplatając się wokół jej rozproszonej magii. To bardzo do niego pasowało, pomyślała Hermiona.

~o~o~o~

Remus uniósł w dłoni garść niebieskich płomieni, dzięki czemu Tonks mogła zobaczyć, co robi. Nie pomogło to oświetlić pokoju, ale było lepsze niż nic.

– Dlaczego nie atakują? – zapytała Tonks. Jej różdżka świsnęła i zbudowała nowe zabezpieczenia wokół kuchni Weasleyów. – Wsparcie jest jeszcze w drodze. Rozniósł wszystkie nasze zabezpieczenia na kawałki, więc musi wiedzieć, że jego cel jest tutaj.

Wspomniany cel podrapał się przepraszająco po głowie. Czuł się winny, że wszyscy znajdowali się w niebezpieczeństwie przez jego obecność. Ron wzruszył ramionami, wyglądając wyjątkowo blado. Nikt nie znał odpowiedzi na pytanie Tonks. Wszyscy czekali na początek jatki, ale było cicho. Ciemno, ale cicho. Harry czuł, że to dziwne. Zazwyczaj, kiedy Voldemort był blisko, jego blizna piekła i pulsowała boleśnie, zwłaszcza, gdy używał magii. Teraz nic mu nie było. Ciemność i nic więcej. Według Dumbledore'a powinien być wolny od wpływu zmian nastrojów Voldemorta, odkąd czarnoksiężnik zokludował całkowicie swój umysł po incydencie w ministerstwie, ale magia, która zgasiła to światło, z całą pewnością nie była zokludowana. Żałował, że nie było tu Dumbledore'a, by mu to wyjaśnił. Martwiło go, że blizna nie ostrzegła go, jak zazwyczaj.

Nagle złapał się za czoło. _Uważaj, czego pragniesz_, pomyślał sardonicznie, kiedy zapiekło bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

– Harry? – zawołał jakiś niespokojny głos.

– Czy On tu jest?

Wtedy światło słoneczne zalało jego oczy i przez krótki moment tylko on pozostawał w ciemności. Miękkie ciało spoczywało w jego ramionach i czuł jak potężna moc wraca do niego z ogromną prędkością. Cała była na jego życzenie, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Światło oślepiło jego oczy, więc zamknął je.

– Żadnego podglądania, Potter – zabrzmiał syczący, pełen zachwytu głos w jego głowie. Chwilę po tym umysł Harry'ego zderzył się z twardym murem. Zanim zdołał dojrzeć coś jeszcze, obraz rozmył się, ból zelżał i z powrotem patrzył w zmartwioną twarz pani Weasley.

– Harry, kochaneczku, wszystko w porządku? – zapytała, potrząsając jego ramionami.

– Jest zadowolony – powiedział gwałtownie Harry, pocierając czoło. – Bardzo zadowolony. W jakiś sposób zyskał więcej mocy.

Jego stwierdzeniu odpowiedziała głęboko cisza.

~o~o~o~

Wici jego magii otoczyły i okręciły się wokół jej mocy. Hermiona poczuła jak jego magia zgina się i kieruje jej rozproszoną mocą, zmusza ją do posłuszeństwa i współpracy. Jej magia zaczynała się poruszać, z początku wolno i ociężale, ale szybko nabrała prędkości, kiedy pędy jego magii coraz mocniej na nią naciskały. Przyspieszenie było ogromne i zwiększało się, ponieważ miał coraz mniejszy obszar do ogarnięcia, co czyniło prędkość powracającej magii dość przerażającą.

– Przygotuj się – ostrzegł ją Voldemort. – Powrót magii nie będzie przyjemnym przeżyciem.

Oczywiście, że nie miał być przyjemny. To była magia. Z jakiegoś powodu wszystko w magii musiało być cholernie nieprzyjemne. Aportacja, podróż świstoklikiem, latanie na miotle, sklątki tylnowybuchowe robiące ci najprzeróżniejsze rzeczy, walące cię w twarz skaczące bulwy, czyrakobulwy dające ci bolesne pęcherze, próbujące cię udusić diabelskie sidła, bijące wierzby, składniki eliksirów, które próbują zjeść twoją skórę, kiedy je siekasz, książki, które nie mogą być przeczytane, szkodliwe, magiczne artefakty… Czy musiała kontynuować? Czasami myślała, że człowiek, który wynalazł magię, był największym żyjącym sadystą.

– Już prawie – powiedział Voldemort, kierując ich różdżki ku jej klatce piersiowej, podczas gdy jego drugie ramię zacisnęło się mocno w jej talii.

Przewróciła się i w panice złapała jego ramię, kiedy wszystko zderzyło się z nią jak rozpędzony pociąg. Tyle że tym razem nie było żadnych hamulców. Większość jej magii zanurkowała do środka – szczęśliwa, że wraca do domu. Część jednak wolała pozostać na zewnątrz i nie wracać do uwięzienia, którym było jej ciało. Te ostatki odbijały się od jej skóry i próbowały przedrzeć się przez magię Voldemorta. Nie pozwalał na to. Hermiona zaczerpnęła głośno powietrza, kiedy naparł raz jeszcze swoją magią, która owinęła się wokół niej i natarła na jej skórę. Miała wrażenie, że próbuje wycisnąć jej gałki oczne przez tył czaszki, pogruchotać kości i, udając ciasną sieć, zamienić ją w krwawy ochlap.

Napór zniknął gwałtownie. Jego magia oderwała się od niej, by na powrót wzniósł swoje zabezpieczenia. Podnosząc się, złapała długo wstrzymywany oddech. Jej ręce wciąż spoczywały na ramieniu oplatającym jej talię. Obejrzała się, by na niego spojrzeć. Patrzył na nią w zachwycie.

– Było ci równie dobrze, co mi? – zadrwił.

Spojrzała na niego krzywo. Nie miała zamiaru przyznawać, jak wspaniale było uwolnić całą tę moc, więc skupiła się na paskudnym uczuciu jej powrotu. Przynajmniej wtedy nie wyłapałby kłamstwa.

– Właściwie to było dość nieprzyjemne.

– Nie odnosiłem się do metody, dzięki której przywołałaś swoją magię – zripostował, posyłając jej pobłażliwe spojrzenie, jakby zupełnie ją przejrzał. – Nie będzie to dla ciebie tak nieprzyjemne, kiedy tylko nauczysz się wzywać ją samodzielnie i kiedy przyzwyczai się do uwolnienia.

– Nie zrobię tego więcej! – odparła Hermiona, przerażona pomysłem.

– Oczywiście, że zrobisz – odpowiedział pewnie Voldemort. – Teraz, kiedy twoja magia poczuła wolność, nie utrzymasz jej równie łatwo jak wcześniej.

– Co? – warknęła wściekle Hermiona. – Niech zgadnę, taki mały szczegół, o którym zapomniałeś wspomnieć zawczasu?

– Nie, taki mały szczegół, o którym nie było sensu cię wcześniej informować.

Hermiona szukała właściwych słów, żadne z nich nie były miłe. Uśmiechnął się na widok jej wściekłej, oniemiałej miny.

– Jak mówiłem wcześniej, Hermiono, jeśli chcesz zostać Opiekunem, musisz nauczyć się prawdziwej kontroli nad całą swoją mocą, a ignorowanie lub powstrzymywanie ogromnej porcji twojej magii będzie niemożliwe w zadaniach, które cię czekają. – Pogładził jej włosy. – I ja…

Zamek kliknął. Lord Voldemort wypuścił ją zwinnie i odwrócił się, wpatrując się w zadymiony zarys drzwi, które stawały się coraz bardziej rzeczywiste.

– Co to? – zapytała z ciekawością Hermiona, stając koło niego.

Jego wzrok powędrował od drzwi do dziewczyny.

– Nie chcesz się przekonać – wysyczał wściekle, popychając ją za siebie i wymachując różdżką ku drzwiom. Otoczyła je ciemność, rozmywając ich zarys.

– Dlaczego nie? Co zrobiłeś? – zapytała Hermiona, wyglądając za jego wysokiej postaci.

– Kupiłem nam trochę czasu. A teraz zamknij się i daj mi pomyśleć.

Gwałtowność jego słów sprawiła, że posłuchała. To i głośny wybuch, któremu towarzyszyły przerażające, zwierzęce dźwięki dochodzące z ciemności. Jej żołądek zawiązał się w supeł i poczuła dreszcz strachu przebiegający wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

– Aportowanie się nie będzie dość szybkie. Czary Niewidzialności nie zadziałają. Bariery nie wytrzymają wiecznie. Ucieczka nie jest wyjściem. – Ponownie zerknął na Hermionę i potrząsnął głową. – Musieli oszaleć, skoro posunęli się tak daleko. Myślałem, że Ljudmila ma więcej rozumu. To zbyt szybko. Nie jesteś gotowa. – Lord Voldemort odchylił głowę do tyłu i wziął głęboki wdech.

– Gotowa na co? – zapytała Hermiona słabym głosem.

– To… – urwał i roześmiał się. Obejrzał się za siebie w szczerym zachwycie. – Nie jesteś gotowa – powtórzył w nagłym olśnieniu. – To cię zabije. – Jego śmiech rozniósł się po całej okolicy.

– Cieszę się, że to dla ciebie takie dobre wieści – odpowiedziała szorstko Hermiona.

– To wspaniałe wieści – odparł radośnie Voldemort, przyciskając ją do siebie. – To luka, której szukałem. Wszystko, czego potrzebuję, to byś pobyła martwa przez jakiś czas.

– Pewnie, dlaczego nie? – Wywróciła oczami. – Brzmi jak genialny plan.

Zarechotał.

– Miałem na myśli – martwa magicznie. Nie mogę cię zabić, pamiętasz? To – wskazał przez ramię na powoli pojawiające się przejście – z drugiej strony może. Znajdzie twoją magię, gdziekolwiek jest i wciągnie ją. Musisz mi w tym zaufać.

– Tak, bardzo mi się to opłaciło ostatnim ra…

Hermiona osunęła się w jego ramiona, kiedy uderzyła ją jego klątwa. Szybko wyciągnął magię z jej ciała i ułożył ją na podłodze. Jednocześnie zaczął wydawać z siebie płynny syk. Solidna podłoga wnęki zamieniła się w płynną taflę, przez którą wśliznęła się Nagini.

– Zabierz ją na dół i nie spuszczaj z niej oka. Wrócę, kiedy tylko skorzystam z przyjemności zabicia każdego członka Rady, który był w to zamieszany – wysyczał w mowie wężów, wymachując wokół różdżką. Drzwi przejścia otworzyły się gwałtownie. Strumień zielonego światła opuścił różdżkę Lorda Voldemorta, kiedy tylko został wciągnięty do środka.

~o~o~o~

– Co zatrzymuje Gellerta? – zapytała Li Mei, zerkając na drzwi łazienki. – Z pewnością zdążył już do tej pory porozmawiać z Draco.

Ljudmila uśmiechnęła się.

– Pewnie próbuje z nim swojego szczęścia.

– Nadciąga – ostrzegł Albus. – Przygotujcie się.

– Już? – zapytała Mei, sprawdzając czas.

Czarne, zadymione drzwi pojawiły się w samym centrum sypialni. Otworzyły się z błyskiem i Lord Voldemort wystąpił z nich z podłym uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Nie mnie się spodziewaliście? – zakpił, rozglądając się wokół, by zobaczyć troje Opiekunów stojących w trójkącie. – I tylko troje, jakże mi przykro, liczyłem na więcej.

Wykonał różdżką trzy finalne pchnięcia i zielone wiązki światła pomknęły do swoich celów. Ale wokół Dyrektora wzniosła się srebrna tarcza i śmiercionośna klątwa odbiła się, niszcząc lustro i ścianę za nim. Kolejna Avada została rozproszona przez Ljudmilę machnięciem różdżki, rozświetlając cały obszar nieszkodliwym, fluorescencyjnm światłem. Li Mei zwyczajnie usunęła się ze ścieżki klątwy, powodując, że biurko i zaczarowane okno za nią rozprysnęły się w pył.

– A ty czego oczekujesz? – odpowiedziała słodko Ljudmila. – Nie możesz nas zabić, ponieważ nigdy nie sądziliśmy, że to Hermiona przejdzie przez przejście. Wiedzieliśmy, że zajmiesz jej miejsce.

Drzwi sypialni otworzyły się. W szale Lord Voldemort wywinął różdżką. Oczy Draco rozszerzyły się, kiedy w jego stronę popędziła śmiercionośna klątwa. Cale od jego zamienionego w słup soli ciała zatrzymała się w powietrzu. Lord Voldemort zwinnie przekierował Avadę Dumbledore'a z dala od jego ciała.

– Nie dość szybko, starcze – zadrwił, podczas gdy ten wciągnął swoją wymierzoną w Draco Avadę, jak gdyby zaciągał wędkę. Tyle że ryba ponownie weszła w pole wędkowania, jakby nigdy nie istniało.

Draconowi opadła szczęka. Od wieków próbował cofnąć rzucone przez siebie zaklęcie. Jedyną rzeczą, która mu się udała, było stopienie wazy do cna. I przez ten cały czas jedyny człowiek, który wiedział, jak to zrobić, mieszkał w jego cholernym domu! Zacisnął zęby. Jak mógłby nakłonić Czarnego Pana do tego, by…? Ciocia Bella! Poprosi ciocię Bellę o pomoc tego wieczoru. Ha! Granger nie będzie wiedziała, co ją trafiło, kiedy ją pokona.

– Draco? – zapytał Dumbledore. – Czy Gellert nie powiedział ci, byś został na dole?

_Gellert? W sensie Grindelwald? Dokładnie jego szczęście, oczywiście on też musiał gdzieś tu się pałętać. Ten człowiek uderzał do niego, co było... Bleh. _

– Nie – odparł krótko Draco. – Nie widziałem go.

Dumbledore wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

– Dziękuję, Draco. Możesz odejść.

Draco przez kolejną sekundę tylko stał na progu, oniemiały. Potem odzyskał rozsądek i biorąc pod uwagę towarzystwo w pokoju, wyniósł się stamtąd w te pędy; po drodze na dół mamrocząc w rozgoryczeniu o tym, do kogo należał ten dom.

– Czy Gellert nie miał powiedzieć Draconowi, by został na dole? – spytała Albusa Ljudmila, zmieszana.

– Miał – powiedział Dumbledore w zamyślenia. – A niech to!

Obrócił się szybko i skierował różdżkę w kierunku okrytego płótnem ciała. Nic się nie stało. Popędził do niego, podniósł prześcieradło i sprawdził przednią kieszeń szaty martwego czarodzieja. Wzdychając, spojrzał w górę.

– Gellert zwędził różdżkę Severusa. Znów jest uzbrojony.

– Jak…?

– Gdy w pokoju zapadła ciemność, rzecz jasna – powiedział Albus z irytacją. – Powinienem był zdać sobie sprawę, że coś było nie tak, kiedy zaczął się przechadzać i skończył tam zupełnie przypadkiem. – Machnął w kierunku obszaru, który wcześniej zawierał biurko, a teraz zamienił się kupę gruzu i dawał naprawdę dobry widok na trawnik przed posiadłością.

– Ale to nie ma sensu – powiedziała Li Mei, osłupiała. – Zwędzenie różdżki zmarłemu na nic mu się nie zda. Równie dobrze mógłby oderwać sobie pierwszą lepszą gałązkę, bo miałby z niej taki sam użytek. Różdżki w Nurmengardzie działają tylko, kiedy zostaną dobrowolnie wręczone więźniowi.

Lord Voldemort z twarzą pozbawioną wyrazu założył ręce na siebie.

– Gellert jest ekspertem różdżkarstwa, wiedziałby o tym – wymamrotał Albus. – Ljudmilo? – Albus obrócił się do najbardziej zaznajomionej z różdżkarstwem osoby w pokoju.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Teoretycznie Mei ma rację. Rdzeń różdżki nie zadziała dla jego magii, chyba że… on i Severus byli jakoś spokrewnieni?

– Nie – powiedział Albus. – Linie Prince'ow i Grindelwaldów nigdzie się nie stykają.

– Linia matki Gellerta?

Albus rozważał to, ale szybko potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, Prince'owie nigdy nie opuścili Anglii, a wszyscy przodkowie Brunhildy pochodzili z kontynentalnej Europy.

– Hmmm – zastanawiała się Ljudmila. – Jedyne, co przychodzi mi do głowy, co mogłoby spowodować, że ta różdżka stałaby się dla niego użyteczna… Drewno i rdzeń musiałyby być dość podobne do jego oryginalnej różdżki.

– Różdżka Severusa zawierała włos z ogona łanii, Gellerta miała w środku krew Chimery. To nie jest nawet blisko – odparł Albus.

– W takim razie jest dla niego bezużyteczna – powiedziała Ljudmila, lekko uspokojona.

Lord Voldemort prychnął.

– Pewnie, zadał sobie tyle trudu tylko po to, by powiesić ją sobie nad kominkiem – zakpił.

Albus wpatrzył się w niego.

– Masz rację. Nie wziąłby tej różdżki, gdyby nie istniałby sposób, dzięki któremu może uczynić ją użyteczną.

– I zrobił to pod nosami waszej trójki – zakpił Voldemort. – Pochwaliłbym jego pomysłowość, gdybym cenił konkurencję, jaką miał. Ale działania Gellerta nie mają znaczenia. A zatem skupmy się na sprawie, dla której tu przybyłem, ponieważ wydaje się, że osiągnęliśmy impas. Najwyraźniej Artykuł Drugi wciąż obowiązuje nas wszystkich.

Jego słowa wprost ociekały irytacją. Byłoby tak wspaniale móc wreszcie pozbyć się tych wszystkich jasnych kretynów.

– Nie jesteśmy tu, by cię zabić – powiedziała Ljudmila, występując naprzód. – Ale by przypomnieć ci, że praktyki NIE SĄ uwięzieniem.

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

– Powiedz mi, w którym miejscu reguły mówią, że nie są?

– Tam, gdzie mowa o tym, że wybór ścieżki zależy od praktykanta. Trzymając Hermionę w oddaleniu od jej normalnego środowiska, zabierasz jej ten wybór. Nie zgodzę się na to. Następne przejście, które utworzę, będzie wymierzone w ciebie, jeśli jej nie uwolnisz – zagroziła Volkova.

– Rozumiem – odparł powoli Voldemort, robiąc krok w jej kierunku. – Zamierzasz w takim razie kolejno namierzyć Nathairę? Ponieważ nie słyszałem o tym, by Lovegood się gdzieś wybierała.

– Luna może odejść, kiedy zechce – wtrąciła Li Mei. – Myślę, że Sharasvati nawet wolałaby, by tak się stało. Z tego co słyszałam, Luna doprowadza ją do szału.

Kąciki jego ust uniosły się. Podobne informacje przynosiły jego źródła w Indiach. Przez krótką chwilę Lord Voldemort i Li Mei dzielili krótkie rozbawienie. Ale wszystko wróciło do normy, kiedy odezwał się Albus.

– Nie rozmawiamy o sytuacji Luny, ale Hermiony.

Lord Voldemort zwrócił się do mężczyzny z wyraźną pogardą.

– Myślę, że akurat sytuacja Lovegood dobrze ilustruje moją decyzję, by zatrzymać Hermionę przy sobie. Nathaira żegluje po zdradzieckich wodach, powiedziałbym, dość blisko eliminacji, odkąd Lovegood nie akceptuje jej przewodnictwa. Jeśli pozwolę Hermionie przychodzić i odchodzić na jej życzenie, zanim przyswoi Oklumencję w zadawalającym stopniu, jej umysł nie będzie zdolny zachować żadnych szczegółów mojej organizacji przed wami ani kimkolwiek innym zdolnym do Legilimecji w tym waszym Kurniku. To byłby koniec jej kandydatury na Opiekuna, co mogłoby być uznane za niedopatrzenie z mojej strony i jako takie, stawiałoby mnie w tej samej sytuacji, co Nathairę. Przypadek? Nie sądzę – warknął, zerkając na Albusa i Mei z podejrzliwością, po czym odwrócił się do Volkovej, która uniosła brwi w związku z jego wywodem. Wiedząc, że głównym priorytetem Ljudmily Volkovej była ciągłość i stabilność Rady, dalsze jego wyjaśnienia były przeznaczone głównie dla jej uszu.

– Jak wiecie, Oklumencja nie jest najłatwiejszym przedmiotem, ale Hermiona zdała moje testy i byłaby w drodze do Weasleyów, kiedy tylko przedsiębiorę niezbędne środki ostrożności, gdyby tylko nie przeszkodziła mi aportacja dwóch nieproszonych idiotów. Chciałbym również przypomnieć wszystkim zgromadzonym w tym pokoju, że kiedy rozpocznie się rok szkolny w Hogwarcie, Hermiona znajdzie się w wyjątkowo niedogodnej sytuacji, jako że nie będę się w stanie z nią tam widywać, kiedy tylko zajdzie potrzeba. Dlatego też będę musiał poświęcić więcej czasu na trening w czasie tych wakacji, co nie byłoby koniecznie, gdybym miał do niej pełny dostęp w ciągu roku szkolnego. I byłbym niezmiernie wdzięczny, gdyby jej praktyki nie były używane jako broń przeciw mnie. W przeciwnym razie odpowiednio się odwdzięczę – wszystko, oczywiście, w celu zachowania cudownego funkcjonowania Rady. – Ostatnie zdanie opuściło jego usta z odpowiednią dozą sarkazmu.

– To jest twoim przywilejem – odpowiedziała Volkova, nieporuszona.

– Tak jak moim, jeśli Draco zostanie wykorzystany przeciw mnie w podobny sposób – dodał zwinnie Albus.

Temperatura w pomieszczeniu spadła znacząco.

– Skoro doszliśmy do porozumienia, sugeruję, uprzejmie, usunąć się z tego miejsca. W przeciwnym razie będę musiał złożyć nieproszoną wizytę w pewnej przepełnionej norze – zagroził Voldemort. Odwrócił się. – I bądźcie łaskawi zabrać ze sobą swojego śmiecia – wskazał na Severusa. – Narcyza nie będzie zachwycona, jeśli jego tłuszcz przecieknie przez sufit i zrujnuje bezpowrotnie jej rezydencję.

~o~o~o~

Gellert z czułością gładził różdżkę w swojej dłoni.

– Wydaje się, że musimy urządzić sobie małą pogawędkę – powiedział cichutko. – Twój prawdziwy właściciel jest martwy, a ty byłabyś żywcem zakopana razem z nim, gdybym nie przybył ci na ratunek. Twoja odmowa współpracy jest nie do zaakceptowania przeze mnie i, szczerze mówiąc, świadczy o niewdzięczności. Wiem, że to trudny początek znajomości i mamy niewiele czasu na zapoznanie, zanim Albus odkryje, że cię zabrałem… Ale jestem pewien, że kiedy tylko lepiej się poznamy, przypadniemy sobie do gustu.

Zakręcił się po swojej celi, by pokazać różdżce widok przez zakratowane okno.

– To jest, najdroższa, Nurmengard – największe więzienie ze wszystkich, jeśli by ktoś pytał. Żadnych dementorów, smoków czy innych głupich kreatur do pilnowania więźniów. Wszystko robi się tu za pomocą magii. Mojej magii, by być dokładnym – zaśmiał się. – Widzisz, zbudowałem to więzienie dawno, dawno temu. Wykonałem przy tym kawał dobrej roboty. Nikt nigdy stąd nie uciekł.

Zaklikał karcąco językiem.

– Nie ma potrzeby kwestionować moich stwierdzeń. – Potrząsnął głową w kierunku różdżki. – Nie byłem odpowiedzialny za te dodatkowe, kiepskie zabezpieczenia, które umieścili w centralnej wieży, by mnie powstrzymać. Tak między nami, są nawet żałośniejsze niż wzmocnienia w Azkabanie. Ale nie powiemy tego Brytyjczykom, i bez tego są dość zarozumiali.

Wyjrzał na zewnątrz w zamyśleniu.

– Prawie mi żal – mruknął, spoglądając na znajomy widok po raz ostatni, po czym wcisnął różdżkę w małą szczelinę między cegłami. – Ale jak przypuszczam, to wszystko „dla większego dobra" – zacytował napis znajdujący się nad wejściem do więzienia, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

Zamknął oczy i skupił się na różdżce w swojej lewej dłoni, prawą przykładając do kamiennej ściany.

– Dopełnij kręgu – wymamrotał do magii w ścianie. – Jesteś częścią mnie. Dopełnij go. Uczyń tę różdżkę moją.

_No dalej._

Po dłuższym czasie pojawiła się iskra, która powędrowała ze ściany do różdżki, jego dłoni i dalej.

– TAK! – krzyknął ekstatycznie, wyciągając różdżkę i wymachując nią ponad swoją głową.

– _Annihilare Nurmengard!_ – rzucił i rozłożył szeroko ramiona. – Chodź do tatusia!

Ogniste iskry wysypały się ze wszystkich budynków więzienia. Wkrótce, mury wydawały się stać w ogniu, podczas gdy wirująca w powietrzu magia, otaczała centralną wieżę, czekając w kolejce, by wrócić do źródła swojego pochodzenia przez różdżkę, która wznosiła się ponad głową Gellerta Grindelwalda. Różdżka stawała się coraz bardziej jego z każdą uncją magii, która wracała do niego, podczas gdy więzienie stopniowo obracało się w ruinę. Strażnicy wrzeszczeli do siebie i deportowali się, gdzie tylko było można. Każda magiczna cela straciła swoje właściwości. Więźniowie cieszyli się i uciekali. Wszędzie wokół panował chaos. Zewnętrzne bariery na szczycie wieży załamały się pod wpływem mocy, które na nie naparła. Grindelwald stał się widoczny dla wszystkich, znajdując się w środku zniszczenia.

Strażnicy na miotłach wznieśli się w powietrze, przygotowując się do ataku. Gellert zmienił kąt nachylenia swojej różdżki i jego magia uformowała wokół niego nieprzenikalną kopułę. Poczuł słabość zaklęć, które się z nią zderzyły i zaśmiał się dziko.

– Zabić go! – padł rozkaz.

_Cholera!_

Deportował się i aportował kilka poziomów niżej, by kontynuować swoje magiczne zmartwychwstanie. Budynek runął na niego, kiedy mordercza klątwa przedarła się przez jego magię i zderzyła z grubym murem. Ale on jedynie lewitował pojedyncze cegły i wysłał je w kierunku atakujących. Musieli latać jak profesjonaliści, więc było to lepsze niż jakikolwiek mecz Quidditcha, jaki widział – więcej tłuczków. Ryknął w zachwycie i w końcu, wyczuł, co nadciąga. Koniec. Dał ostatniemu skrawkowi swojej magii końcowe zadanie.

– _Flagrate_ – rzucił i deportował się.

Wszyscy w promieniu czuli trzęsienie ziemi i grzmot przecinający powietrze, kiedy Nurmengard obrócił się w zupełną ruinę. Ponad zadymionym gruzowiskiem zapłonęła na niebie ognista wiadomość.

_Trzecia runda, Albusie!_

~o~o~o~

– Nie zrobię tego – powiedział uparcie Ron, wrzucając kamień do stawu, co wywołało pełen oburzenia rechot żab. – Nic mnie nie obchodzi to, że mama dostaje szału.

Harry i Ginny podzielili się spojrzeniem, w którym zawarło się to, co myśleli o szansach Rona na wytrwanie przy swoim. Cała trójka znajdowała się w ogrodzie Nory, siedzieli przy stole, przy którym dopiero co za poleceniem pani Weasley zjedli lunch.

– Nie ma mowy – zapewnił ich Ron. – Może i moje włosy są nieco dłuższe niż zwykle, ale nie może być tak, że tylko Bill… Hermiono! – zawołał, podekscytowany, skacząc na nogi, żywiołowo wymachując ręką.

Harry i Ginny natychmiast obrócili głowy. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że zza przerośniętego żywopłotu, przedzierała się przez sad ze swoim bagażem i machała do nich z oddali uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha wiedźma o znajomej czuprynie.


	20. Rozdział 20

Wielkie, ogromne podziękowania dla **ginny358**, która wykosiła z tego rozdziału całą masę powtórzeń, niepotrzebnych zaimków itd. Najwyraźniej w wakacje trochę przegrzewa mi się mózg. ;) 21. rozdział Praktykantki jest znacznie krótszy, postaram się więc, żeby pojawił się jeszcze w sierpniu. Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze pod ostatnim rozdziałem.

Miłej lektury!

**Rozdział 20**

Wydawało jej się surrealistyczne i złudne, że była w ogrodzie Weasleyów, szła w kierunku swoich przyjaciół, kiedy zaledwie chwilę wcześniej sam Lord Voldemort zostawił ją po zewnętrznej stronie zakonnych barier. Tyle rzeczy wydarzyło się w ciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni. Hermiona wiedziała, że powinna cieszyć się z powrotu. Oczekiwała tego od siebie. Desperacko starała się cieszyć. Przede wszystkim jednak czuła się nie na miejscu, jak intruz. Tam, gdzie normalnie znajdowały się emocje, odczuwała nieprzyjemną pustkę. Ukryła to wrażenie za uśmiechniętą fasadą i pomachała energicznie do Harry'ego, Rona i Ginny.

Szybko przestała, kiedy lewitowany bagaż zażądał całej jej uwagi, zderzając się z ziemią zarośniętego sadu. Lewitowanie kufra było sporym wysiłkiem ze względu na konieczną do utrzymania wysokość, jak i dystans, a nie pomagało jej to, że wśród tej gęstwiny z trudem znajdowała ścieżkę, przez którą mogłaby przejść bez przedzierania się. Dodajmy do tego chwilowy brak uwagi spowodowany odmachiwaniem przyjaciołom. Tyle wystarczyło, by zwyciężyła grawitacja.

– Nie weźmiesz tej torby z sobą – wymamrotała pod nosem, przypominając sobie, jak Lord Voldemort skonfiskował jej torbę i zamiast niej wepchnął jej do rąk hogwarcki kufer.

Pewnie, wiedziała, że Kingsley i Tonks zdążyli dobrze przyjrzeć się jej torbie, w związku z czym naprawdę nie mogła zabrać jej do Weasleyów. Jednak nawet kiedy Voldemort miał rację, jego zarozumiały sposób przedstawiania argumentów pełnym przekonania o własnej słuszności tonem głosu i przybierana przez niego specyficzna postawa wyprowadzały ją z równowagi i sprawiały, że z wściekłości miała ochotę rwać włosy z głowy. Machnęła różdżką w kierunku swojego bagażu, ale tylko drgnął pomiędzy chaszczami, w których najwyraźniej utknął. To nie łagodziło jej nastawienia i uczuć względem pewnego indywiduum.

– Apodyktyczny, wścibski, nieznośny, denerwujący… – przebąkiwała pod nosem całą litanię epitetów, omiatając wzrokiem ciężki bagaż i jego otoczenie. – Nie, nie bierz lekkiej torby, weź ciężki kufer, chcę, żebyś spędziła całe dwa tygodnie, próbując dostać się z nim do domu, ponieważ proste zadanie skoszenia trawnika jest zbyt trudne dla pewnej grupy czarodziejów.

Spojrzała w kierunku domu i zauważyła, że jej przyjaciele byli w drodze do żywopłotu, ale nie dotarli jeszcze do tej gęstwiny. Pomachała im niedbale i szarpnęła bagaż.

_Zbyt dużo fizycznego wysiłku!_

Musiał istnieć lepszy sposób. Westchnęła i przypomniała sobie o klątwie, o której czytała w pierwszym rozdziale "Przekraczając magiczne granice: czarna magia". Wtedy śmiercionośne zaklęcie wzbudziło w niej niesmak, ale teraz wydawało się świetnie nadawać do uporania się z irytującym gąszczem. Choć wyjątkowo nielegalne, było perfekcyjne. Szybko rozejrzała się wokół. Żadnego dorosłego w polu widzenia. I miała użyć go w dobrym celu. Nie ma szkody, nie ma winnych. Chyba mogła spróbować?

Jej spojrzenie napotkało przyjaciół – nie zorientują się, pomyślała. Nikt nie zauważy. Potknęła się o ukrytą gałąź i niemal upadła prosto na twarz. To zaważyło.

– Stójcie! – krzyknęła, powstrzymując Harry'ego, Rona i Ginny. Zaskoczeni, zatrzymali się.

Hermiona skoncentrowała się uważnie na konkretnym obszarze, na który miała oddziałać jej klątwa.

– _Secare Oscuro!_ – rzuciła, wymachując różdżką po łuku, jakby cięła kosą.

Czarna wiązka przecięła trawę i wszystko, co rosło kilka cali ponad ziemią. Cała zieleń, która stanęła na jej drodze, zgniła, poczerniała i zamieniła się w proch, opadając na idealnie wystrzyżoną trawę. Zaklęcie urwało się dokładnie tam, gdzie chciała. Z wyrazem triumfu na twarzy Hermiona chwyciła rączkę kufra i już bez przeszkód ruszyła przed siebie.

– Łał – powiedział Ron, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na ujarzmiony trawnik, podczas gdy Harry przecisnął się przez wąski przesmyk, który wycięła w żywopłocie Hermiona. – Tata nigdy nie był w stanie tak ładnie go przystrzyc.

_Być może nie miałby tego problemu, gdyby nie czekał, aż jego ogród zamieni się w dżunglę._

TRZASK!

Odgłos aportacji kazał Hermionie się odwrócić, a Harry'emu unieść brwi w zaskoczeniu. Za dziewczyną stał profesor Dumbledore – z wyciągniętą różdżką i, wydawać by się mogło, w gotowości do walki. W ułamku sekundy zlustrował całe otoczenie, aż wreszcie jego niebieskie oczy zatrzymały się na Hermionie. Odwróciła głowę i westchnęła.

_Najwyraźniej ktoś się jednak zorientował._

– Coś nie tak? – zapytał Harry, wyciągając różdżkę, podczas gdy inni poszli w jego ślady.

Ale Dumbledore schował różdżkę i potrząsnął przecząco głową, co uspokoiło wszystkich.

– Profesorze, zapomniał pan o czymś? – zapytała szybko Hermiona, sugerując, że to on zorganizował jej transport.

Nie musiała się martwić. Albus Dumbledore zawsze wszystko chwytał w locie.

– Nie, spotkanie, w którym miałem uczestniczyć, zostało przełożone, więc zaplanowaną na wieczór rozmowę możemy odbyć już teraz.

Hermiona przytaknęła, jakby świetnie wiedziała, o czym mówił. Miała nadzieję, że nie chodziło o użycie przez nią czarnomagicznych zaklęć.

– Czy schowek na miotły będzie dla nas dostępny? – zapytał Dumbledore Ginny i Rona. Weasleyowie wyglądali na nieco zdezorientowanych, podczas gdy Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i figlarnie trącił Hermionę łokciem. Sam miał okazję odbyć tam z Dumbledore'em jedną pogawędkę.

– Chyba tak – powiedział Ron, najwyraźniej uznając, że dyrektor zwariował.

– Ale tam nie ma miejsca i jest straszny bałagan – sprzeciwiła się Ginny.

– To nie problem – odparł lekko Dumbledore, wymachując różdżką w powietrzu.

To przypomniało Hermionie o jego poczerniałej dłoni, o którą wcześniej nie miała okazji go zapytać, ponieważ tak wiele rzeczy działo się jednocześnie. Teraz było inaczej.

– Profesorze, co się panu stało w rękę?

Dumbledore zobaczył cztery pary oczu przyglądających mu się z zaciekawieniem i zachichotał.

– Nigdy się nie poddajecie, co? Któregoś dnia wam powiem, ale nie dzisiaj. To długa i ekscytująca historia. Chciałbym być wobec niej sprawiedliwy, a dziś nie mamy na nią dość czasu – odparł, przyglądając się im uprzejmie. – Ach, Molly! – ucieszył się. – Dobrze cię widzieć.

Wszyscy odwrócili się i zobaczyli pędzącą ku nim panią Weasley.

– Albusie, wreszcie ją przywiozłeś – powiedziała, widząc Hermionę, by zaraz szybko zmienić temat. – Prorok pisze, że niemiecki Minister zrezygnował ze swojej pozycji. Myślałam, że będziesz chciał tam być, by dopilnować spraw związanych z wyborem jego następcy.

– Wróciłem dziś rano. Pomyślałem, że mam dość czasu między spotkaniami, by zabrać i transportować tu Hermionę.

– Wciąż nie złapali Grindelwalda? – zapytała Molly, zmartwiona.

– Obawiam się, że nie. Nie mają pojęcia, gdzie jest – powiedział poważnie Dumbledore. – A niektórzy ze zbiegłych więźniów sprawiają poważne kłopoty we Francji. Rosja zamknęła swoje magiczne granice, a włoski Minister odmówił rozmów z kimkolwiek. Cały kontynent pogrążył się w chaosie. Obawiam się, że nikt nie widzi już w naszym miejscowym problemie priorytetu.

Po tym stwierdzeniu zapadła na jakiś czas cisza. Przerwała ją Molly, przyciskając Hermionę do piersi.

– Cóż, przynajmniej wreszcie jesteś z nami, kochanie – powiedziała, jakby to miało wszystko naprawić. – Trafiłaś akurat na lunch. Czy ty również zostajesz, Albusie?

– Nie, nie mogę zostać i najpierw muszę porozmawiać z Hermioną na osobności, jeśli to nie jest dla ciebie zbyt dużym problemem?

– Nie, nie – odparła, klepiąc Hermionę po ramieniu. – Nie martw się, kochanie, starczy dla każdego i zatroszczę się, by nikt nie zjadł twojej porcji.

– Dziękuję, pani Weasley – powiedziała dziewczyna, podczas gdy pozostali uśmiechnęli się szeroko, wiedząc, że zgodnie z przekonaniem pani Weasley o wielkości normalnej porcji czekać będzie na nią góra jedzenia.

– Zechcesz mi towarzyszyć, Hermiono? – zapytał Dumbledore i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku drewnianej szopy na skraju ogrodu. – Wybaczysz nam, Molly?

– Oczywiście, Albusie. Ron, zabierz bagaż Hermiony do sypialni Ginny.

– Zajmę się tym, Molly – sprzeciwił się Albus, wymachując różdżką i zabierając kufer Hermiony z ich zasięgu. – Panna Granger potrzebuje swoich szkolnych zapasów podczas naszego spotkania dotyczącego jej przyszłości.

Ron z ciekawością powiódł za nimi wzrokiem, kiedy skierowali się w kierunku szopy.

– Albusie, możesz skorzystać z którejś sypialni! – zawołała za nimi Molly.

– Tak jest w porządku – odparł.

Molly wzruszyła ramionami i zwróciła się do reszty.

– Chodźcie, lunch jest gotowy. Z pewnością nie zaszkodzi wam kilka dodatkowych kilogramów – dodała, przyglądając się z dezaprobatą szczupłej figurze Harry'ego.

– Jak myślisz, o czym Dumbledore chce porozmawiać z Hermioną? – zapytał go szeptem Ron, kiedy szli za panią Weasley z powrotem do stołów, gdzie Fleur była zajęta nakładaniem jedzenia na talerze.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Zapytaj ją później.

– Może chodzi o jej Sumy – zasugerowała Ginny, krzywiąc się na widok Fleur.

– Dlaczego musi z nią rozmawiać o tym na osobności? To nie tajemnica, że zdała wszystko wzorowo. Poza tym to do McGonagall należy doradzanie w sprawach kariery.

– Cieszę się, że w końcu jest z nami – mruknął Harry z wyraźną ulgą.

– No taaak... – odparł powoli Ron, ale nie mógł odpuścić. – Z tobą również rozmawiał na osobności w tej szopie. – Brzmiało to dość oskarżycielsko i Ron nie zdołał powstrzymać cienia zazdrości w głosie.

– Dobrze – warknęła Ginny. – Idź tam, poczekaj, może z tobą również Dumbledore zechce porozmawiać wśród tych wszystkich pająków.

Ron cały pobladł, a ona zaśmiała się głośno.

~o~o~o~

– Co zrobili?! – wrzasnął wściekle Scrimgeour, uderzając dłońmi w blat biurka. Jego twarz była tak czerwona, że wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz eksplodować.

Nowym szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów, Gawain Robards, podniósł się ciężko na nogi. Nie było jego winą, że Francuzi i Niemcy wezwali do swoich krajów wszystkich Aurorów po upadku Nurmengardu. Rozumiał nawet, czym się kierowali. Czekały ich spore porządki. Wszyscy ci czarnoksiężnicy na wolności, nie wspominając o głównym zagrożeniu, jakie stanowił Gellert Grindelwald… Poza tym nawet kiedy łapali jakiegoś zbiega, nie wiedzieli, gdzie go zamknąć, jako że ich największe więzienie zostało zniszczone. Rozumiał więc, dlaczego powrót Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Można-Wymawiać stał się jedynie hipotetycznym problemem.

– Zaoferowałem im Azkaban – zagrzmiał Scrimgeour, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze, po czym zaczął chodzić w tę i z powrotem. – Wypełnili każdą z dostępnych tam cel, a teraz odpłacają się nam w ten sposób! Gdyby nie my, wciąż mówiliby tam po niemiecku.

Robards pomyślał, że Niemcy wciąż zapewne mówili, ale cóż, nie było potrzeby wytykać tego Ministrowi przeżywającemu załamanie nerwowe.

Scrimgeour zatrzymał się naprzeciw Robardsa i wskazał na niego palcem.

– Powiedz Alainowi i Tabicie, że oczekuję natychmiastowego powrotu naszych Aurorów.

– A co jeśli powiedzą, że brakuje im ludzi?

– To nieakceptowalne – warknął Rufus. – Mieliśmy układ.

– Czy jest coś, co mogę zaproponować im w zamian? – spróbował Robards.

– Zaproponować im w zamian? Nie żartuj! Daliśmy im wszystko, co mieliśmy! Powiedz im, że osobiście wypuszczę z Azkabanu wszystkich ich więźniów i dostarczę pod drzwi ich domów, jeśli nie przyślą nam z powrotem Aurorów.

Robards podrapał się po szyi, wpatrując się w brzydki dywan. Nigdy wcześniej nie dostrzegł, że gabinet Ministra miał tak niedorzecznie nakrytą posadzkę.

– Wycofują swoją pomoc, a Dumbledore oczywiście nieustannie ich wspiera. Tak, im to pomaga – wymamrotał Scrimgeour z wyrzutem, potrząsając głową, kiedy znów zaczął przemierzać gabinet w tę i z powrotem. – Cholerni obcokrajowcy. Zdrajcy, wszyscy są pazernymi zdrajcami, którzy tylko biorą, biorą, biorą. A kiedy nadchodzi czas, by się odwdzięczyć, znikają jak za dotknięciem różdżki.

– Eleanor nie uzupełni dziury w kadrach na następny tydzień, Rufusie. Muszę wiedzieć, jak zamierzasz rozwiązać nasze problemy z pracownikami już teraz – przerwał mu rzeczowo Robards.

Scrimgeour odwrócił się do niego. Przez moment Robards zastanawiał się, czy otrzyma inteligentną odpowiedź, czy zostanie klątwą wyproszony z gabinetu. Rufus wziął głęboki wdech i odetchnął.

– Wybacz, Gawainie, nic z tego nie jest twoją winą, nie powinienem obarczać cię moją frustracją – przeprosił. – Jak zła jest sytuacja w Biurze Aurorów?

– Wraz z odejściem francuskich i niemieckich Aurorów straciliśmy dwadzieścia osiem procent naszego czynnego zespołu – odparł ponuro Gawain.

– Dwadzieścia osiem procent! – ryknął Rufus, po czym spróbował się uspokoić i rozpracować problem. – Co jeśli wezwiemy do służby tych na ostatnim roku w Akademii?

– Rufusie, naprawdę – odparł Gawain z powątpiewaniem. – Oni nie mają żadnego doświadczenia. A doświadczeni Aurorzy, którzy mi zostali, i tak już są zarobieni po pachy, próbując podszkolić tych świeżo po Akademii. Gdybym umieścił studentów na ich miejscu, nie robiliby już nic innego poza niańczeniem. Taki ruch mógłby kosztować życie ich wszystkich.

– Desperackie środki w czasach desperacji, Gawainie.

– Przeanalizowałem już tę opcję, Rufusie. Nawet jeśli w tej chwili wyciągnąłbym z Akademii każdego studenta, to nie byłoby dość, by zapełnić lukę, którą zostawili po sobie Aurorzy, którzy zginęli lub wrócili do domów.

– Mówisz więc, że jesteśmy łatwą zdobyczą.

Gawain spuścił głowę.

– Na to wygląda. Naprawdę potrzebuję wyszkolonych Aurorów, Rufusie. Nie obchodzi mnie, skąd ich weźmiesz, ale potrzebuję ich szybko, inaczej On i jego śmierciożercy poradzą sobie z nami w mgnieniu oka.

Scrimgeour przysiadł na biurku.

– Nie wiem, skąd ich wziąć, Gawainie. Naprawdę nie wiem.

– Co z Kanadą i Stanami?

– Oczywiście również są zajęci. Grindelwaldem i McFerlonem – burknął Rufus, zirytowany.

– Wciąż wierzą, że to Mel spowodowała to katastrofalne trzęsienie ziemi?

Pomimo głośnego, pełnego frustracji „tak" Rufusa Scrimgeoura, Yaxley wciąż słyszał ciche dzwonienie. Jego alarm ucichł, co znaczyło, że ktoś był w drodze do łazienki. W oddali słyszał zbliżające się korytarzem kroki. Szybko oderwał swoje narzędzie podsłuchujące od sufitu i schował je do kieszeni. Wyposażony w szeroki uśmiech mógł wracać do pracy. Usłyszał dosyć. To były wyjątkowo pomyślne wieści. Czarny Pan będzie zadowolony, bardzo zadowolony.

~o~o~o~

Gellert obracał głowę z boku na bok, oceniając swój profil z obu stron w ogromnym lustrze, które sobie wyczarował.

– Brrr – wzdrygnął się, marszcząc nos. – Wygląda na to, że czeka nas kawał roboty – powiedział z uczuciem do swojej nowej różdżki. – Potrzeba nam będzie jednak więcej światła. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Nathaira lubi życie w takiej norze.

Rozejrzał się po wilgotnej, pustej jaskini i potrząsnął głową. Wykonał precyzyjny ruch różdżką i pod stropem pojawiła się jasna kula. Kolejne machnięcie spowodowało, że zaczęła świecić jak drugie słońce, rozgrzewając i oświetlając całą przestrzeń. Gellert wrócił wzrokiem do swojego odbicia w lustrze i obrócił różdżką wciśniętą między dłonie.

– Naturalne światło zawsze jest lepsze, by się obejrzeć – kontynuował głośno. – A teraz, naprawmy tę katastrofę.

Minęła znaczna ilość czasu.

Wiele godzin później Gellert obrócił się przed lustrem, obdarzając swoje odbicie pełnymi uznania cmoknięciami. Nowy zestaw śnieżnobiałych zębów podarował mu czarujący uśmiech. Włosy przystrzyżone do długości ramion opadały w dół pięknymi splotami. Naprawił nieprzyjemne wrażenie, jakie sprawiały zapadnięte, szaroniebieskie oczy, a cała sylwetka zyskała witalność, która została wzmocniona przez intensywnie niebieskie, jedwabne szaty, które powiewały wokół niego, kiedy wykonywał któryś już z kolei obrót przed lustrem. Były rozpięte, by podkreślić smukłą linię, biała, kaszmirowa koszulka polo i czarne, skórzane spodnie wydawały się skrojone dokładnie na jego miarę. Stopy przyozdobiła para granatowych, wysokich butów wykonanych ze smoczej skóry, które idealnie komponowały się z szatami. Długi, srebrny łańcuch wokół szyi dźwigał szafirowy medalion z wygrawerowanym w bezcennym kamieniu znakiem Insygniów Śmierci. Gellert czuł, że perfekcyjnie dopełniał jego stylowy strój. Machnął różdżką i skrzywił się. Rudy wcale mu nie pasował.

Na jaki kolor się zdecydować? W zamyśleniu pogładził się po podbródku. Siwy był tak nudny i powszechny. Bez namysłu wypróbował więc wszystkie.

– O kurczę – powiedziała zaskoczona Sharasvati Nathaira, wchodząc do środka.

– Podoba ci się? – zapytał Gellert.

Zwrócił się do niej, strzepnął wyimaginowane kłaczki z ramion, po czym wykonał elegancki obrót, który skończył lekkim ukłonem.

– Prześlicznie – odpowiedziała. – Choć ten kolor włosów… – wykonała dłońmi w powietrzu gest, szukając właściwego słowa – …to nie ty – zdecydowała.

Gellert odwrócił się z powrotem do lustra, przyjrzał swoim ciemnobrązowym lokom i przytaknął.

– Wracam do blondu w takim razie.

Machnął różdżką i przywrócił włosom kolor z młodości.

– Znaczniej lepiej – uznała Sharsvati i zrzuciła wierzchnią szatę, którą posyłała do ukrytej za litą skałą szafy machinalnym ruchem różdżki. – Dlaczego tu jesteś, Gellercie?

– Może powinienem zająć się też tymi zmarszczkami? – ciągnął, przyglądając się z powątpiewaniem swojej twarzy i próbując wygładzić skórę dłonią. Zignorował całkowicie jej pytanie w nadziei, że kobieta zniknie.

– Skąd – odparła Sharasvati, machając lekceważąco ręką i opadając na kanapę. – Te zaklęcia zawsze pozostawiają wrażenie maski na twarzy. Nie widziałam nikogo, kto wyglądałby naturalnie po takim zabiegu.

– Celna uwaga. Poza tym nawet teraz jestem olśniewający – odparł Gellert z przekonaniem, posyłając swojemu najnowszemu odbiciu kolejnego buziaka.

Nathaira przewróciła oczami.

– Bylebyś tylko nie iskrzył się w słońcu.

– Nie iskrzył się w słońcu?

– Nieważne – odpowiedziała. Jej różdżka błysnęła, posyłając lodową wiązkę w kierunku słonecznej kuli, która ogrzewała otoczenie. Natychmiast powróciło zimno i przygasło światło. Na skutek kolejnego machnięcia różdżki jego pełnowymiarowe lustro zdezintegrowało się gwałtownie.

– Heeej – sprzeciwił się Gellert, przykładając obie dłonie do piersi, jakby była to najdotkliwsza strata.

– Teraz, skoro uporałeś się już ze swoją ekstremalną metamorfozą, bądź łaskaw zniknąć mi z oczu – rozkazała, wskazując na drzwi jaskini. – Najwyraźniej wydaje ci się mylnie, że jesteś tu mile widziany.

– O, daj spokój, Nathairo, kochanie, na pewno w tym ogromnym przybytku znajdzie się na jakiś czas trochę miejsca dla jednego samotnego czarodzieja? – zasugerował Gellert, rozkładając szeroko ręce, by podkreślić ogrom przestrzeni wokół nich.

– Ilość komnat, które posiadam, jest bez znaczenia – odparła zimno. – Znaczenie ma natomiast twój „gorący" status. Twoja twarz jest na pierwszej stronie każdej cholernej gazety na globie. Wysokość nagród, które kilka rządów zaoferowało za ciebie, jest niedorzeczna. Nie chcę mieć na głowie każdego zainteresowanego schwytaniem ciebie Aurora, Niewymownego czy łowcy nagród pukającego do moich drzwi. Lubię moją samotność.

– A tak, twoja samotność – powiedział Gellert, przechadzając się do przeciwnej kanapy z zamyśleniem wypisanym na twarzy. – Ale jak długo masz zamiar cieszyć się swoją samotnością, skoro Lovegood nie przestaje odrzucać twojego przewodnictwa? – Usiadł, krzyżując nogi i szeroko rozkładając ramiona na tylnym oparciu. – Ile czasu minie, zanim Li Mei zażąda od Rady twojej głowy? – Posłał jej pytający uśmiech. – Riddle jeszcze ci nie odpowiedział, prawda?

Nathaira założyła ręce na piersi i zmrużyła oczy.

– Co oferujesz? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

– Jak długo mogę zostać?

– Zależy od tego, co dla mnie masz.

– Modyfikacje Riddle'a w Klątwie Koszmaru – odparł zwinnie Gellert.

– Znasz je? – spytała Nathaira z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie, ale wiem, jak go przekonać, by wręczył mi je bez żadnego kosztu z twojej strony.

Nathaira wygięła usta w uśmiechu.

– Tydzień.

– Miesiąc.

– Nie ma szans.

– Dobrze – powiedział Gellert, wstając z kanapy. – Nie mogę doczekać się twojego pogrzebu.

Skierował się do wyjścia.

– Czekaj!

Jego kroki zamilkły, odwrócił się. Nathaira wstała z kanapy i zbliżyła się do niego.

– Miesiąc, jeśli uznam, że twój pomysł jest sensowny. – Wyciągnęła rękę.

Gellert zaśmiał się.

– Proszę cię, Sharasvati, nie obrażaj mojej inteligencji. Równie dobrze możesz powiedzieć, że nie uważasz go za sensowny, a później i tak skorzystać z mojej sugestii. Miesiąc, jeśli mój pomysł zapewni ci klątwę.

– Miesiąc, jeśli twój pomysł załatwi mi modyfikacje klątwy i zejdziesz mi z oczu.

– Stoi.

– Stoi.

Magia zawirowała wokół ich połączonych dłoni, dopełniając umowy.

– A teraz posłuchaj, co musisz zrobić – zaczął przebiegle Gellert.

~o~o~o~

Hermiona z zaciekawieniem omiotła wzrokiem nowe otoczenie. Widywała już wcześniej wnętrze szopy na miotły Weasleyów, ale profesor Dumbledore najwyraźniej rzucił jakieś zaklęcie, zanim do niej weszli. Dotychczas to była zagracona przestrzeń, wypełniona zardzewiałymi ogrodowymi narzędziami, starymi miotłami wyścigowymi, licznymi mugolskimi rupieciami i masą pająków. Te wszystkie rzeczy wciąż tam były, zgromadzone pod ścianami szopy, która zamieniła się w Tardis – znacznie większą w środku niż można by przypuszczać, stojąc na zewnątrz.

Został stworzony cały, okrągły obszar wolnej od gratów przestrzeni. W jego centrum stały dwa krzesła, a na małym stoliku między nimi spoczywał kufer Hermiony. Podeszła do niego automatycznie, jednocześnie obserwując wnętrze szopy. Zauważyła oznaki wznoszenia zabezpieczeń i, zmartwiona, zmarszczyła brwi.

Odwracając się, zapytała:

– Po co tak mocne bariery ochronne?

Profesor Dumbledore zamknął drzwi krótkim machnięciem różdżki.

– _Muffliato!_ – rzucił głośno, po czym odpowiedział: – Dla bezpieczeństwa wszystkich.

– Ach – odparła spokojnie, spoglądając na drewnianą podłogę i zastanawiając się, czy deski nie były przegniłe i czy nie zarwą się pod ich połączonym ciężarem. Nie wydawały się zbyt wytrzymałe. Głupia piosenka, którą celowo umieściła w swoim umyśle godzinę przed przybyciem, wypełniła jej myśli, kiedy zastanawiała się, czy dyrektor uważał ją za zagrożenie z powodu jej małego pokazu strzyżenia trawnika.

– Proszę usiąść, panno Granger – Dumbledore wskazał na krzesło obok niej. – Muszę sprawdzić twój bagaż, jeśli to w porządku? – powiedział, kiedy usiadła.

– A jeśli nie? – zapytała zimno.

– Wtedy mamy problem – odparł poważnie Dumbledore, a jego oczy spojrzały na nią z oczekiwaniem sponad półksiężycowych okularów.

Hermiona westchnęła i wzruszyła ramionami, zrywając kontakt wzrokowy.

– Dobrze, powodzenia w odpieraniu klątw – wymamrotała, wskazując lekceważąco na swój kufer.

Była jednak przekonana, że Voldemort nie był tak oczywisty. Oparła się na krześle i założyła ręce na siebie, obserwując, jak Albus Dumbledore rzuca zaklęcia na jej kufer i przetrząsa magicznie jego zawartość. To był znajomy widok. Hermiona ukryła szeroki uśmiech za dłonią, kiedy przypomniała sobie, jak Lord Voldemort robił dokładnie to samo z jej torbą.

– Żadnych czarów śledzących, przejść czy innych potencjalnych zagrożeń dla Zakonu – wymamrotał profesor.

Hermiona zachichotała.

Podniósł brwi i spojrzał na nią.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała, powstrzymując śmiech. – Małe déjà vu.

– Ach – odparł z błyskiem w oku. – Rozumiem.

Obrócił różdżką ponad jej kufrem raz jeszcze tak, że z głośnym łoskotem wypadła z wnętrza sterta książek. Sterta, w którą zaopatrzył ją Lord Voldemort. Jeśli podłoga mogłaby ją teraz pochłonąć, nie miałaby nic przeciwko.

"Starożytne klątwy, studium kompleksowe", "Przekraczając magiczne granice: czarna magia", „Wyjątki z transfiguracji", "Kompendium średniowiecznego czarodziejstwa", „Izys – jej życie i wiedza", „To, co w magii zakazane, przemilczane i nie do pomyślenia", „Czarna magia w eliksirach", „Kontrolowane rzucanie zaklęć – iluzja czy rzeczywistość?", „Pomińmy Prawa, lub _nie_!" i na dokładkę „Czarostwo Najczarniejsze" wylądowały na blacie stolika obok jej kufra.

Policzki Hermiony zapłonęły._ Do diaska. Najpierw nielegalna klątwa, a teraz te książki, wprost świetnie._

Ale Dumbledore musiał wiedzieć, że nie należały do niej i nie mógł ochrzanić jej za ich posiadanie. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że ich nie skonfiskuje, ponieważ nie miała pojęcia, jak wytłumaczyłaby Lordowi Voldemortowi ich stratę.

– Hmmm… Mogłyby okazać się problem, jeśli trafiłyby w nieodpowiednie ręce. Posiadanie kilku z tych podręczników jest wysoce nielegalne – powiedział, zaskakując ją brakiem jakiegokolwiek sprzeciwu dla tych bezsprzecznie mrocznych woluminów.

Postukał różdżką w szczyt sterty. Okładki jednej książki po drugiej obróciły się i zamieniły w serię „Zaczarowanych spotkań" Fifi Lafolle. Hermiona pochyliła się naprzód, zainteresowana. Podniosła pierwszy tom z brzegu. Kiedy tylko wzięła ją do ręki, oryginalny tytuł stał się widoczny i mogła przejrzeć zawartość „Starożytnych zaklęć: studium kompleksowego".

– Jakiś rodzaj czaru zmieniającego?

Dumbledore potrząsnął głową.

– To lekka adaptacja czaru dezorientującego. Nawet kiedy będziesz czytać jedną z nich, inni będą przekonani, że to niewinny romans.

– Pani Weasley jest fanką „Zaczarowanych spotkań" – odparła Hermiona z powątpiewaniem.

– Jeśli weźmie jedną z nich, przeczyta książkę Fifi – odparł uspokajająco Dumbledore. – Tylko ja i ty będziemy w stanie przejrzeć przez czar. Ach, i zapomniałbym o Alastorze. Upewnij się również, że nie znajdą się w polu widzenia jego magicznego oka.

Podrapała się po głowie i umieściła książkę z powrotem na kupce, niepewna, czy jej przyjaciele uwierzą, że postanowiła raczyć się tego rodzaju lekturą.

– Nie jest to idealne zabezpieczenie, ale lepsze takie niż żadne – powiedział Dumbledore, podczas gdy książki wróciły do jej kufra, który zamknął się z hukiem.

– Zapewne – powiedziała z cieniem wątpliwości.

Planowała schować je i czytać tylko wtedy, gdy nie będzie nikogo w pobliżu. Uważała, że to będzie najlepsze zabezpieczenie. Nie miała zamiaru ryzykować tym, że ktoś odkryłby je w jej posiadaniu.

– Czy Tom umieścił na tobie coś, co mogłoby stwarzać niebezpieczeństwo dla Zakonu?

Hermiona znieruchomiała na krześle. Uciekła w bok spojrzeniem, myślami natychmiast zwróciła się do naszyjnika, który zwisał z jej szyi. Chciała oddać go Voldemortowi po tym, jak dotarli na obrzeża sadu Weasleyów, ale on wyraźnie zabronił jej go zdejmować.

– _Nie mogę łazić z naszyjnikiem ozdobionym twoim znakiem na widoku._

_Uśmiechnął się przebiegle i stuknął zielony wisior różdżką, zamieniając go w pozornie niewinny czarny onyks._

– _Proszę, żadnego znaku na widoku._

– _Nie w tym rzecz – warknęła i chwyciła naszyjnik, chcąc przełożyć go przez głowę, ale złapał jej nadgarstek._

– _Niech ci się nie wydaje, że pozwolę ci biegać z tymi głupimi chłopcami w miejsca, w których nie powinnaś się znajdować. Nie mogę być wszędzie na raz. Uchroni cię przed krzywdą, w razie gdybyś trafiła na moich zwolenników._

– Panno Granger?

Uniosła wzrok z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Przepraszam, ale podpisałam magiczną umowę o poufności.

– Możesz mówić swobodnie. Zabezpieczenia blokują wszystko, nawet magiczne przysięgi. To, co powiesz, pozostanie między nami.

Jego słowa zmyły Hermionie uśmiech z twarzy.

– Jak wygodnie – odparła powoli, a jej umysł wszedł na najwyższe obroty. Wypchnęła piosenkę na przód umysłu.

– Czy Tom zrobił ci coś, co mogłoby narazić na szwank bezpieczeństwo Zakonu?

– To dlatego uczynił mnie pan jego praktykantką? – zapytała ostro Hermiona. – Ponieważ dawałoby to panu sposób na obejście środków bezpieczeństwa Opiekunów?

– Powiedział ci, że to ja dokonałem wyboru?

– Tak, ale to nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

Dumbledore westchnął i usiadł na krześle naprzeciw niej. Złożył ręce na kolanach i zaczął wyjaśniać.

– Wybrałem Toma, ponieważ jest bez wątpienia najlepszym spośród Opiekunów. Chcę, by ci się udało, Hermiono. Wiem, że potrafisz sprawić, by zobaczył w tobie coś poza twoją krwią i zaczął cię naprawdę uczyć. Ze sposobu, w jaki mnie okludujesz bez potrzeby koncentrowania się na tym, wnioskuję, że już dużo się nauczyłaś. Ładna piosenka Beatlesów, swoją drogą.

Hermionie opadła szczęka. Patrzyła na jego ręce, ale nie trzymał w nich różdżki. Przestraszona, spytała:

– Ładna piosenka? Ładna? Mój ojciec zwykł doprowadzać mnie do szału tym „obladi, oblada". To dlatego tak łatwo przyczepia się do mojego umysłu. Ale co z Legilimencją? Czy nie wie pan, jak niegrzecznie jest przetrząsać umysły ludzi bez ich pozwolenia?

– Nie robię tego celowo.

– Tak, pewnie. Przypadkiem – zakpiła. _Life goes on, bra. __Lalala, how life goes on._

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się smutno.

– To właściwie bardziej przekleństwo. Wyłapywanie przypadkowych myśli ludzi, tych, na których ci zależy, jak i obcych, to nie jest… – Westchnął. – Cóż, to może być przytłaczające i czasami to po prostu zbyt wiele informacji. Słyszy się rzeczy, których wolałoby się nigdy nie usłyszeć. – Wpatrzył się przed siebie.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. To mogła zrozumieć. Z pewnością nie chciałaby bez przerwy wiedzieć, co wszyscy myślą, ale…

– Dlaczego rzuca pan zaklęcie, jeśli przeszkadza panu odkrywanie, co myślą ludzie?

– Nie robię go świadomie. Pierwszy stopień Legilimencji przychodzi mi bez żadnego trudu. Dla stopnia drugiego i trzeciego wciąż muszę rzucić zaklęcie, ale stopień pierwszy po prostu się zdarza.

Hermiona otworzyła szeroko oczy.

– Zawsze?

– Kiedy ludzie nawiązują ze mną kontakt wzrokowy, tak – odparł.

– Argh.

Dumbledore zachichotał.

– Argh, w rzeczy samej.

Jednakże ta porcja informacji na temat pierwszego stopnia Legilimencji wywołała w niej lekki niepokój. Voldemort nigdy nie wspominał, że to może się po prostu zdarzać. Nie, żeby nie wiedział praktycznie wszystkiego, co siedziało jej w głowie podczas ich ćwiczeń. Ale dlaczego ukrył przed nią tę informację? By móc w każdej chwili przetrząsać jej umysł bez jej wiedzy?

– Profesorze? – zapytała nieśmiało, wpatrując się w stolik.

Dumbledore pochylił się naprzód na krześle. Złożył palce przed sobą, cierpliwie czekając, aż Hermiona będzie kontynuować.

– Czy… – zacięła się, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie mogła zapytać o to w ten sposób. – Czy pan... Hmm… Kiedy… Nie, to też nie zadziała – mruknęła do siebie. Nagle wiedziała i jej głowa podskoczyła żywo do góry.

– Czy pierwszy stopień „po prostu się zdarza" każdemu mistrzowi Legilimencji?

_Proszę, na tyle ogólne pytanie nie mogło naruszyć jej przysięgi. I z pewnością Dumbledore zrozumie, co miała na myśli._

– Ach, hmmm… Cóż, nie ma zbyt wielu prawdziwych mistrzów – odparł Dumbledore po namyśle, gładząc swoją brodę. – Wiem na pewno, że Volkova ma te same problemy, ale Li i Grindelwald potrzebują różdżki, by wykonać atak pierwszego szczebla. Jeśli chodzi o Nathairę i Voldemorta, cóż, nie informowali mnie na temat swoich umiejętności.

Hermiona zachichotała. Wizja Voldemorta informującego Dumbledore'a o czymkolwiek wydała jej się dość zabawna.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niej.

– Muszę przyznać, że nie zawsze byłem w stanie robić to nieprzerwanie i bez wysiłku. Wydaje mi się, że taka umiejętność przychodzi wraz z wiekiem, praktyką i wolą. Tom jest w tym wieku, kiedy zaczęło mi się to przytrafiać.

_Świetnie, miała przekichane._

– Nie przejmowałbym się tym za bardzo z twoim umysłem, Hermiono. Twoja obrona jest dość solidna i jeśli nie przygotował cię na tego rodzaju atak, możliwe, że jest nieświadomy tej możliwości. Poza tym Li i Grindelwald są starsi od niego i nie potrafią tego robić, mimo że ich umiejętności w Legilimencji właściwie dorównują moim. Nie wszystko w magii zawsze jest jasno określone. Wielu kwestii wciąż nie pojmujemy. I cofam to, co powiedziałem wcześniej. Miałaś rację, Desmond i Molly są dość denerwujący – skończył żartobliwie.

– Proszę mi wybaczyć tę piosenkę – odparła z przepraszającym uśmiechem, wiedząc, jak bardzo niemożliwie trudno było wykurzyć „obladi, oblada" ze swojej głowy.

– Przeżyję, ale Hermiono, naprawdę muszę wiedzieć, czy on zrobił ci coś, co mogłoby narazić na niebezpieczeństwo Zakon, kiedy będziesz tu przebywać.

Hermiona schowała twarz w dłoniach.

– Czy nie uważa pan, że narażeniem Zakonu na niebezpieczeństwo było uczynienie mnie jego praktykantką? Wiem okropnie dużo o Harrym.

– Czy coś odkrył? – zapytał ponownie Dumbledore.

– Tego nie powiedziałam. Mam na myśli to, że wiem różne rzeczy i nie znałam nawet odrobiny Oklumencji przed rozpoczęciem wakacji – odparła wymownie.

– Nie martwiłbym się tym. Większość rzeczy zapewne sam odkrył zawczasu.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie mam pojęcia.

_Nie da się nabrać na ten stary numer._

– Muszę mieć pewność, że twój pobyt tutaj nie stwarza dla nikogo zagrożenia. Jeśli mi nie powiesz, będę musiał odkryć to sam.

_Cudownie, wprost cudownie._ _Z siedliska węży do pajęczej sieci. Najwyraźniej groźby stały się ostatnio modne._

– Rozumiem.

– Nie jestem tego pewien. To mogłoby być niebezpieczne również dla ciebie – powiedział poważnie Dumbledore.

_Co ty nie powiesz?_

– Dowiem się tak czy owak – kontynuował uprzejmie. – I wszystko, co mi zdradzisz, pozostanie między nami. Dlaczego więc mi nie powiesz? Tak bardzo namieszał ci w głowie? Czy twoja lojalność…?

– Nie powinnam nic mówić panu czy komukolwiek innemu – przerwała ze złością Hermiona. – Sam mi to pan powiedział. Praktykantka powinna chronić tajemnice swojego opiekuna. Ta zasada leży u podstaw idei praktyk – wiedza, którą posiada przewodnik, nie może być zagrożona przez obecność praktykanta. To zapewnia bezpieczeństwo zarówno przewodnikowi, jak i praktykantowi. Nawet gdybym chciała panu wszystko powiedzieć, nie mogę. – W irytacji założyła obronnie ręce na piersi, ponieważ była tylko jedna osoba na tej planecie, dla której mogłaby złamać przysięgę, a Harry nie siedział na krześle naprzeciw niej. – Wciąż muszę myśleć o tym, co by to znaczyło dla przyszłych kandydatów. Jeśli wypaplam, co wiem, nikt nigdy nie będzie bezpieczny. Nie mogę tak ryzykować.

– Świetnie – odparł Dumbledore i wstał z krzesła. W jego dłoni znalazła się nagle różdżka wycelowana w dziewczynę.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę.

_Czy nosiła ostatnimi czasy tarczę na plecach? Chrzanić palenie Tiary Przydziału, rozerwie ją na strzępy gołymi rękoma, rozdepcze ją, po czym zdezintegruje każdy kawałek materiału jeden po drugim. Lifes goes on, bra._

– Na początek spróbuję prostego zaklęcia identyfikującego, miejmy nadzieję, że nie będzie szczególnie odczuwalne po twojej stronie.

_Tak, miejmy nadzieję._

Hermiona odwróciła głowę i przygotowała się na uderzenie. Kątem oka zauważyła wiązkę światła pędzącą w jej kierunku, podczas gdy naszyjnik rozgorzał na jej klatce piersiowej. Uniósł się spod koszulki i zapłonął zielonym światłem. Zaklęcie Dumbledore'a zderzyło się z zieloną bańką wokół dziewczyny, jakby dodając jej energii, ponieważ rozszerzyła się gwałtownie i zderzyła z czarodziejem bez litości. Przeleciał w powietrzu (z wniesioną przed sobą srebrną tarczą), po czym zderzył się ciężko z mugolską kolekcją Artura. Dziewczyna nie zdołała zupełnie powstrzymać przelotnego uśmiechu, kiedy uderzył w ziemię i liczne przedmioty spadły mu na czubek głowy.

_Cierp ciało, coś chciało._

_Niezbyt odczuwalne, rzeczywiście. Przynajmniej nie po jej stronie._

– Cóż, to nie było niespodziewane – wymamrotał ironicznie Dumbledore spod ogromnego mugolskiego głośnika, który w całości pochłonął jego głowę.

Naszyjnik powoli przestał emitować zielony blask, poczuła, jak temperatura kamienia opada i ten opuszcza się na jej klatkę piersiową. Marszcząc brwi, zacisnęła palce wokół srebrnego łańcucha, podniosła go i przyjrzała się kamieniowi. Znów był szmaragdowozielony, a mglisty zarys Mrocznego Znaku gwałtownie pojawiał się i znikał z pola widzenia. Dym robił się coraz ciemniejszy i ciemniejszy, rozszerzył się, pokrył czaszkę i figurę węża, aż nie zostało nic poza czarnym onyksem. Zastanawiała się, jak to działało.

– Czy zareaguje tak za każdym razem, gdy ktoś rzuci jakieś zaklęcie w moim kierunku, profesorze? – zapytała zmartwiona. Odkrył naszyjnik sam, więc nie zdradzała już żadnych sekretów. Przypuszczała, że tak gwałtowna reakcja wisiorka mogłaby okazać się trudna do ukrycia.

Dumbledore zdjął głośnik ze swojej głowy i zebrał się na nogi. Doprowadził swój kapelusz z powrotem do porządku i zbliżył się do Hermiony, która uniosła łańcuch, by mógł się bliżej przyjrzeć.

– Interesujące, bardzo interesujące. Może tak? – odparł w zamyśleniu. – Albo istnieje czynnik odróżniający, który decyduje o tym, czy naszyjnik aktywuje się, czy nie.

Podniósł ku niemu różdżkę, co spowodowało, że Hermiona uniosła brew.

_Doprawdy, lubił, gdy nim rzucało po kątach?_

Dumbledore ostrożnie poruszył różdżką wokół naszyjnika.

– Zawiera w sobie wiele magii – mruknął, a cień zdziwienia pojawił się w jego głowie. – Naprawdę dużo. Zbyt wiele, by być tylko ochronną ozdobą. – Podniósł wzrok, opuszczając różdżkę. – Czy słyszałaś głosy lub odczuwałaś potrzebę robienia rzeczy, których nie powinnaś?

– Nie mogę panu nic powiedzieć – odparła z niecierpliwym warknięciem. _Ile razy musiała to powtórzyć?_

– Moje dociekanie nie dotyczyło Toma, lecz ciebie – odparł Dumbledore z niewielkim uśmiechem.

Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

– Sprytnie – powiedziała.

– Dziękuję – odparł Dumbledore z kurtuazyjnym skinieniem głowy. – A zatem?

– A zatem co?

– Słyszałaś głosy i robiłaś niespodziewane rzeczy?

Hermiona zrobiła dziwną minę.

– Ymmm… nie.

– Nie odnajdywałaś się w miejscach, w których nie wiedziałaś, jak się znalazłaś? Nie miałaś luk w pamięci?

– Nie – odparła, marszcząc brwi. Jego pytanie z czymś się jej kojarzyło. Dokładniej z Ginny. – To nie dziennik, profesorze – dodała po chwili ciszy między nimi.

Dumbledore przyjrzał się jej uważnie, pociągając za brodę. Hermiona nie odwróciła wzroku, nie przestając śpiewać w myślach w oczekiwaniu na jego odpowiedź.

– By zrozumieć, co dokładnie robi, będę musiał rzucić na niego zaklęcie raz jeszcze – powiedział w końcu, posyłając jej poważne spojrzenie, jednocześnie ignorując uwagę na temat dziennika, co też nie uszło jej uwadze.

– Dobrze – odparła, wzruszając ramionami.

_Twój pogrzeb._

– Możesz go zdjąć?

– Pewnie.

Łańcuch wciąż był w jej dłoni i próbowała przełożyć go przez głowę, ale przeleciał jej przez palce. Podjęła kolejną próbę, by go złapać. Tym razem nie udało jej się nawet go chwycić. Tak jakby sięgała w nicość, jakby go tam nie było. Zaalarmowana spojrzała w dół i spróbowała ponownie. Był najprawdziwszym hologramem. Widziała naszyjnik, ale dotknięcie go było niemożliwością.

– O rety – powiedział Dumbledore, zmartwiony. – W takim razie tylko go unieś.

– Nie mogę już go dotknąć – odpowiedziała, podnosząc wzrok ze wściekłością. _Z pewnością to widział._

– Być może uda ci się, jeśli postanowisz tylko go unieść?

Spróbowała i zobaczyła, że łańcuch ląduje w jej dłoni. Szybko postanowiła znów spróbować się go pozbyć, ale łańcuch jak za pierwszym razem przeleciał jej przez palce i wylądował na klatce piersiowej.

– Najwyraźniej ma na sobie Zaklęcie Niezdejmowalności – powiedział Dumbledore.

– Najwyraźniej – burknęła. I to On śmiał wyrzucać jej potrzebę posiadania ciągłej kontroli? „Zobladuje" go przy następnym spotkaniu.

– Wolałbym nie rzucać tych zaklęć, kiedy go nosisz – powiedział Dumbledore, odwracając się. – Niektóre z nich są dość potężne, a ponieważ nie wiem, co to jest…

– Ale powiedział pan, że może zdiagnozować, co to jest, tylko rzucając na niego zaklęcie – pisnęła panicznie Hermiona. Fakt, że nie potrafiła go zdjąć, poważnie zmniejszył jej opanowanie. Co mogłoby być dla Voldemorta tak ważne w tym naszyjniku, że upewnił się, że go nie zdejmie?

Nic dobrego, zdecydowała.

– Nie będę ryzykował twoim zdrowiem – odparł Dumbledore odwrócony do niej plecami. – Musimy tylko wymyślić jakąś wymówkę, dlaczego nie możesz tu zostać.

– Nie, ja chcę zostać. Proszę robić, co trzeba – powiedziała pośpiesznie. Widziała Harry'ego i resztę tylko przelotnie i nie mogła znieść myśli o tak szybkim odejściu.

– Hermiono – powiedział Dumbledore smutno, odwracając się do niej. – Zaklęcia, których muszę użyć, mogłyby cię zabić, jeśli ten naszyjnik jest tym, czym boję się, że jest.

– Ale Voldemort nie może mnie zabić – odpowiedziała Hermiona, marszcząc brwi.

– To nie on rzuciłby zaklęcie. To ja bym cię zabił, co dałoby mu możliwość zabicia mnie. Właściwie to dość pomysłowe z jego strony. _–_ Dumbledore potrząsnął głową. – Ja jestem już stary, ale ty masz przed sobą całe życie.

– Te zaklęcia nie są śmiertelne same w sobie, prawda? – zapytała sprytnie.

– Nie – odpowiedział, przyglądając się jej z zainteresowaniem.

– Wiec, zasadniczo, jeśli umrę, kiedy rzuci pan zaklęcie, to jego naszyjnik spowoduje moją śmierć, co będzie znaczyło, że to pan będzie mógł go zabić – skończyła, uśmiechając się przebiegle.

– Można by tak na to patrzeć – odparł z powątpiewaniem. – Ale to ryzykowanie twoim życiem, Hermiono.

– Ale to ja o nim decyduję, prawda? – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nie mogę chodzić blisko Harry'ego, jeśli nie wiemy, co to robi.

– Dobrze – powiedział Dumbledore, podnosząc różdżkę.

_Na Merlina, co było z nią nie tak?_

Przyjął bezpieczną pozycję.

_Pewnie, Granger, pozwól wszystkim przeklinać się do nieprzytomności_.

Białe światło wytrysnęło z różdżki Dumbledore'a i uformowało w unoszącą się w powietrzu jasną kulę. Profesor posłał Hermionie jeszcze jedno, zmartwione spojrzenie i pchnął kulę w jej kierunku. Naszyjnik niezwłocznie zapłonął na jej skórze i uniósł się do góry, buchając zielonym dymem, podczas gdy czar Dumbledore'a próbował go połknąć. Hermiona nie wiedziała, gdzie podziać wzrok. To było niezłe widowisko. Naszyjnik za wszelką cenę próbował uniknąć zostania pochłoniętym przez kulę Dumbledore'a i tańczył dość komicznie wokół jej szyi, podczas gdy dyrektor miał problem z uniknięciem tym razem o wiele bardziej gwałtownej obronnej reakcji naszyjnika, przemieszczając się po szopie równie szybko, co wisior na swoim łańcuszku.

Tylko Hermiona nie miała okazji do ćwiczeń.

Zielony dym odbił się od ściany szopy z zadziwiającą prędkością. Różdżka Dumbledore'a błysnęła jasno, oddalając od czarodzieja ścieżkę dymu. Ale to była jedynie krótka chwila wytchnienia, ponieważ dym wciąż powracał. Skomplikowany obrót Czarnej Różdżki rozmył niebezpieczną chmurę i przez sekundę Hermiona myślała, że Dumbledore wygrał, ale wtedy chmura zebrała się z powrotem i popędziła ku niemu. Czysta koncentracja na twarzy dyrektora szczerze zmartwiła Hermionę.

Opiekunowie nie mogą się zabijać, pocieszyła się.

Wtedy jej oczy zostały oślepione przez białą kulę, która ruszyła w pościg za naszyjnikiem. Usłyszała przyprawiający o mdłości tnący dźwięk i bolesny okrzyk, któremu towarzyszyło rozpryśnięcie się ciepłej cieczy na jej twarzy i tułowiu. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, by zorientować się, że to krew.

– Profesorze! – krzyknęła ze strachem, odganiając kulę, jakby była męczącą muchą, ponieważ musiała zobaczyć, co się stało.

Naszyjnik przesunął się na jej plecy, kula pomknęła za nim i Hermiona wydała się z siebie stłumiony okrzyk, widząc Albusa Dumbledore'a na kolanach, celującego różdżką w kierunku zielonej chmury, która natarła na niego ponownie, podczas gdy krew z jego ramienia tryskała tak gwałtownie, że Hermiona była pewna, że trafiona została jedna z głównych arterii. Zrobiła krok w jego kierunku, chcąc mu pomóc.

– Zostań tam! – rozkazał.

Hermiona znieruchomiała.

Ciche syczenie wydobyło się z jego różdżki i wybuchła z niej ciemność. Gwałtownie natarła na zieloną chmurę z naszyjnika Voldemorta i zderzyła się z nią. Hermiona przypomniała sobie o swoim poprzednim skojarzeniu dotyczącym pajęczej sieci, ponieważ klątwa Dumbledore zachowała się właśnie jak sieć. Zobaczyła ciemne witki rozciągające się wszerz, chwytające chmurę i zaciskające na niej – dym został schwytany jak mucha. Sieć zawisła tam, powstrzymując dalszy ruch dymu, a potem implodowała, pozostawiając witki ciemności pełzające niemalże spokojnie po podłodze, zupełnie nieszkodliwe.

_Czy Albus Dumbledore – nieformalny przywódca__jasnej strony – właśnie użył w jej obecności czarnej magii?_

Kiedy tylko zielona chmura zniknęła, naszyjnikowi musiało się wydać, że jest bezpiecznie i przestał się poruszać. Hermiona odwróciła twarz, kiedy biała kula otoczyła kamień i pojaśniała jeszcze bardziej.

– Profesorze!

– Wszystko w porządku, Hermiono. Jestem tutaj – głos Dumbledore'a dotarł do niej zza białego światła. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. To nie jest to, czego się obawiałem.

– Pana ramię?

– Już uleczone.

Przy ograniczonym polu widzenia Hermiona ledwie dostrzegła ruch jego różdżki wokół chmury.

– Co to jest w takim razie?

– Hmmm… O rety.

– Jakie „O rety"? – zapiszczała.

– Bardzo niespodziewane. Nie przypuszczałem… – wymamrotał Dumbledore.

– Czego pan nie przypuszczał?

– Jeszcze chwilkę, Hermiono – machnął różdżką wokół kuli, dzięki czemu stała się jasnopomarańczowa.

– Rozumiem – powiedział łagodnie.

Dotknął różdżką kuli i ta zniknęła. Kolejne machnięcie i krew Dumbledore'a zniknęła z twarzy i ubrań Hermiony. Zauważyła, że naszyjnik na to nie zareagował. Najwyraźniej rozróżniał zaklęcia. Wisior opadł na jej koszulkę i powoli stał się z powrotem czarny. Czekała na odpowiedź, podczas gdy profesor w zamyśleniu przyglądał się swoim stukającym o siebie palcom.

A kiedy nic nie powiedział, czekała jeszcze i jeszcze, aż w końcu nie mogła dłużej wytrzymać.

– No i? – zapytała, uderzając stopą o podłogę.

– Możesz zostać u Weasleyów. Naszyjnik nie stanowi zagrożenia dla Zakonu – powiedział i odwrócił się od niej gwałtownie. Nie miała szansy nawet przelotnie zobaczyć jego miny.

– A dla kogo stanowi? – zapytała szybko.

– Dla każdego, kto cię zaatakuje – odparł po chwili ciszy, odwrócony do niej plecami.

_Tak, pewnie, to było wszystko. Czuła się teraz taaak bezpiecznie._

– Powiedział pan, że nie spodziewał się tego, profesorze – spróbowała.

Dyrektor odwrócił się do niej powoli. Jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji, nawet zwyczajny płomyk w jego oczach był nieobecny. Jego mina nic jej nie podpowiadała. Spojrzał na nią sponad półksiężycowych okularów i zapytał:

– Czy jest coś, czym chciałabyś się ze mną podzielić, Hermiono?

– Chciałabym wiedzieć, co to robi – odparła zdenerwowana.

– To urządzenie ochronne – powtórzył, spokojnie siadając na krześle.

Hermiona warknęła.

– Powiedział pan, że zawiera zbyt wiele magii, by być tylko tym.

– To prawda – odparł, masując swoją poczerniałą rękę. – Ale Tom zawsze był bardzo zmyślny.

– O czymś mi pan nie mówi.

– Podobnie jak ty nie mówisz mi o pewnych rzeczach – odparł Dumbledore z niewielkim uśmiechem.

– Nie mogę – warknęła, wyrzucając ręce do góry.

– Nie powiesz – sprostował.

– Nie powiem – przyznała.

– Ja również nie mogę ci powiedzieć – odparł.

– Więc nie powie pan – wyrzuciła z siebie.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się szeroko i schylił kurtuazyjnie głowę w jej kierunku.

– W istocie, regulacje Opiekunów spowodowały, że znaleźliśmy się w przykrym impasie. Jeśli powiem ci, co wiem, będzie to podstawą do uchylenia twojej kandydatury. To tobie pozostaje odszyfrowanie mocy naszyjnika. Dodanie tej jednej właściwości było bardzo mądre ze strony Toma. Przykro mi, Hermiono.

Opadła na krzesło, rozczarowana tym, że nie miała otrzymać odpowiedzi i jakby bardziej świadoma mocy przedmiotu, który zwisał z jej szyi. Cóż, przynajmniej nie skrzywdzi Harry'ego, tyle potrzebowała wiedzieć.

– Teraz, kiedy ustaliliśmy, że twój pobyt tutaj jest bezpieczny, chciałbym poznać pełnię twoich umiejętności w okludowaniu swojego umysłu – kontynuował jak gdyby nigdy nic Dumbledore. – Najwyraźniej radzisz sobie z pierwszym stopniem Legilimencji. Co z kolejnymi?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, nie wiedząc, jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

– W porządku, jak sądzę – wymamrotała, w myślach szukając pułapek, do których mogła zmierzać ta rozmowa.

– Potrafisz zablokować w pełni atak drugiego stopnia?

– Nie mogę powiedzieć.

_Jezuuu, czy on naprawdę nie przestanie namawiać jej do naruszenia porozumienia?_

– Zapytałem, co ty możesz zrobić, nie Tom.

– Ale ponieważ to on mnie tego uczył, wydaje mi się jasne, że jeśli panu powiem, że umiem lub nie umiem blokować atak, zdradzę, czy on może lub nie może dostać się do mojej głowy – odparła ze znużeniem Hermiona. – Jakkolwiek by na to nie patrzeć, udzielę panu informacji na temat mojego przewodnika, której nie powinnam udzielać.

Spojrzała na swoje ręce, więc nie zobaczyła przelotnego wyrazu pozytywnego zaskoczenia na twarzy Dumbledore'a.

– Świetnie. Uczyńmy więc z tego teoretyczną dyskusję – kontynuował radośnie. – Możemy sobie na to pozwolić, prawda?

– Tak mi się wydaje – odparła podejrzliwie, doprowadzając go tym do śmiechu.

– Jakie są metody obrony przeciw drugiemu i trzeciemu szczeblowi Legilimencji?

Zważyła w myślach to pytanie i w końcu zdecydowała, że może na nie odpowiedzieć. Kiedy skończyła już nazywać wszystkie metody, na twarzy Dumbledore'a gościł szeroki uśmiech.

– Bardzo dobrze. Nie będę musiał testować twoich możliwości. Jestem pewien, że nie byłoby cię tu, gdyby Tom uważał, że istnieje choćby najmniejsza szansa na to, że przedrę się przez twoje bariery – zaśmiał się ponownie.

_Za nic w świecie_, przyznała w duchu Hermiona, z uśmiechem wracając w myślach do praktycznie obsesyjnego podejścia Voldemorta w nauczaniu jej tego przedmiotu.

– Jednakże moja niezdolność do dostania się do twojego umysłu nie mówi mi nic o Tomie. Nauczył cię Oklumencji. A zatem, musi być świadomy, gdzie leżą twoje ograniczenia. Najprawdopodobniej będzie w stanie przedrzeć się przez twoją obronę przy uderzeniu trzeciego stopnia, co jest problemem dla Zakonu, i jednocześnie stawia mnie przed dylematem. Jestem pewien, że rozumiesz.

_Rozumiała świetnie, ale ech, to nie było tak, że sama go wybrała czy nie prosiła o innego przewodnika._

– Więc – powiedział Dumbledore, pauzując krótko – będziemy musieli się upewnić, że nie odważy się ponownie wedrzeć do twojego umysłu.

Hermiona uniosła brwi.

_Upewnić się, że się nie odważy? Mówili tu o Voldemorcie, prawda? Nie Malfoyu. Albo Desmondzie, który jechał tramwajem do sklepu z biżuterią._

Dumbledore zaśmiał się, widząc jej minę.

– Czy wiesz, co jest największym ryzykiem podczas stosowania Legilimencji?

– Usłyszenie czegoś niepożądanego? – zaproponowała żartobliwie. Nie natrafiła w podręcznikach na żadne wzmianki o ryzyku.

Potrząsnął głową.

– Zdobycie migreny? Bycie przeklętym przez przeciwnika? Zostanie zanudzonym na śmierć przez czyjeś nieoryginalne myśli? – zgadywała luźno.

Dumbledore ryknął śmiechem.

– Nie, choć to również może być utrapieniem. Nie, największe ryzyko dla Mistrza Legilimencji powstaje w razie kontaktu z osobą, która tak jak ty jest w stanie poszufladkować swój umysł – spojrzał na Hermionę pełnymi dumy, migotliwymi oczyma.

Wpatrzyła się w niego zdumiona.

– A to dlaczego? – zapytała w końcu cicho

– Ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do kogokolwiek innego możesz zamienić Oklumencję w broń – odpowiedział. – Zwykli mistrzowie Oklumencji są w stanie zatrzymać nas poza swoim umysłem, nie wzbudzić podejrzeń czy ukryć kłamstwo, ale nie potrafią nikogo zranić swoją mentalną obroną. Ktoś z umiejętnością szufladkowania umysłu może zwabić mistrza Legilimencji do swojego umysłu i zamknąć wejście, kiedy tylko znajdą się dość głęboko, by rzeczony mistrz został uwięziony w umyśle tego kogoś na czas nieokreślony.

Hermionie odpadła szczęka.

– Ale… ale – urwała, niepewna, co zrobić z tą informacją i o co najpierw zapytać. – Czy to znaczy, że mogę uwięzić kogoś w moim umyśle, kiedy będzie stosował wobec mnie Legilimencję?

– Tak – odpowiedział po prostu Dumbledore.

– I zatrzymałoby to atak?

– Jeśli zastosowane prawidłowo, zatrzymałoby to wszystkie czynności atakującego. Byłby całkowicie obezwładniony.

– Całkowicie? – powtórzyła Hermiona z niedowierzaniem.

– Potrzeba wiele mentalnej siły, by stosować wyższe formy Legilimencji. Musisz skoncentrować cały swój umysł na zadaniu. Nie możesz robić nic poza tym. Jeśli uda ci się uwięzić Toma wewnątrz swojego umysłu, kiedy będzie stosował trzeci stopień Legilimencji, stanie się całkowicie bezbronny, tak długo jak długo zdołasz utrzymać go w środku. Nie będzie w stanie poruszyć mięśniem, zawołać po pomoc, rzucić kolejnego zaklęcia, zastosować magii bezróżdżkowej, czegokolwiek.

– Musi być jakiś haczyk – wymamrotała Hermiona.

To brzmiało zbyt dobrze, by mogło być prawdziwe.

– I jest – odparł poważnie Dumbledore. – To wszystko wydaje się błahostką, dopóki ktoś jest nieświadomy tego, co robisz. W takim przypadku nie będzie cię to nic kosztować. Jednakże wątpię w to, by Tom mógł pozostać nieświadomy tego, co będzie się dziać. Jest zbyt doświadczonym czarodziejem, by przeoczyć coś tak poważnego. A nie jest prosto utrzymać kogoś w środku, kiedy tylko zorientuje się, co robisz. Zamieni się to w bitwę umysłów toczacą się we wnętrzu twojej głowy, a to może stać się dość bolesne, jeśli twój atakujący jest potężnym magiem. Będzie chciał mentalnie roznieść ściany, które wzniesiesz wokół niego, podczas gdy ty będziesz musiała zachować je w nienaruszonym stanie. Ta walka nie będzie dla ciebie przyjemna, Hermiono – ostrzegł Dumbledore. – Ale jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, jak to zrobić, mogę cię nauczyć.

Bez względu na to, jak bardzo kusząca wydawała się Hermionie ta oferta, wciąż widziała kilka „ale" w propozycji Dumbledore'a.

– Ymm, profesorze…

– Tak? – zapytał uprzejmie, podczas gdy teleportował jej kufer do sypialni Ginny.

– Czy to, że będzie mnie pan uczył, nie będzie problemem dla Rady? Nie jest pan moim przewodnikiem, więc…

– Uczę cię Oklumencji, by chronić Zakon, Harry'ego i ciebie. To nie ma nic wspólnego z twoim zadaniem albo Radą.

– Wątpię, czy inni spojrzą na to w ten sposób, zwłaszcza, że jestem pana kandydatką – odparła.

Widziała oczami duszy, jaką ogromną awanturę mogłoby to wywołać.

– Ach – powiedział Dumbledore z błyszczącymi przebiegle oczyma. – Ależ nie mogą mi zabronić, nawet jeśli zechcą. Jestem twoim dyrektorem i jednym z moich przywilejów jest wręczanie dodatkowych zadań studentom Hogwartu. Jesteś uczennicą Hogwartu. Daję ci dodatkowe zadanie.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

– Czy kiedykolwiek dał pan jakieś zadanie podczas wakacji, profesorze?

– Cóż, nie mogę powiedzieć, że tak – wyszczerzył się. – Ale nigdy nie jest za późno, by zyskać nowe dobre przyzwyczajenie, nie zgodzi się pani, panno Granger?

Hermiona zaśmiała się.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nigdy nie jest za późno.

– Wykorzystaj dobrze swój pobyt wśród przyjaciół, panno Granger. Odłóż na chwilę swoje zadanie na bok i spróbuj trochę odpocząć.

Dumbledore z rozbawieniem obserwował, jak dziewczyna wyraźnie walczyła z ideą odkładania czegoś na bok.

– Mówię poważnie, Hermiono – powiedział łagodnie. – To niezwykle ważne, byś dała temu spokój na pewien czas. Tom potrafi być niezwykle intensywny. Jeśli zrobisz sobie przerwę od zadania, zrobisz sobie przerwę od niego. To ważne, byś nabrała trochę dystansu. Rozumiesz?

Przytaknęła, puszczając jednak część przekazu mimo uszu. Zastanawiała się również, czy codzienne lekcje z Dumbledore'em nie stały w kompletnej sprzeczności do niej, robiącej sobie przerwę od Voldemorta, biorąc pod uwagę to, że to Czarny Pan był ich przyczyną.

– A teraz, ciesz się lunchem. Zobaczymy się niedługo na twoich lekcjach. Ach, i zanim zapomnę, oto wyniki twoich Sumów – dodał jak gdyby nigdy nic, wyciągając kopertę. – Reszta otrzymała je jakiś czas temu. Pomyślałem, że będziesz wolała je przeczytać na osobności.

Wpatrzyła się w kopertę, jakby była zaproszeniem do piekła. Przyjęła ją, lekko drżąc. W jakiś sposób otwieranie jej przy Dumbledorze nie wydało się dobrym pomysłem. Co jeśli oblała wszystkie przedmioty? I nie mogła zapomnieć o możliwości alternatywnego wyniku w pytaniu czwartym na teście z Numerologii. Ajć. Szybko podeszła do drzwi, zdecydowana znaleźć sobie jakieś odosobnione miejsce, gdzie mogłaby w spokoju sprawdzić swoje oceny.

– Do zobaczenia jutro, Hermiono?

– Tak, profesorze – odparła, rozkojarzona. – Do jutra. – Wyszła, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Albus Dumbledore nie podążył za nią.

Wydał z siebie głośne westchnięcie, kiedy za dziewczyną zamknęły się drzwi.

– Cóż, to był naprawdę godny podziwu pokaz Oklumencji – powiedział z kąta łagodny, kobiecy głos. Powietrze zmarszczyło się, szybko ukazując zarys postaci, po czym w szopie w pełni zmaterializowała się Ljudmiła Volkova.

– Ty również nic nie wyłapałaś? – dociekał Albus.

Ljudmiła potrząsnęła głową, uśmiechając się.

– Dość nadzwyczajny, naprawdę. Podoba mi się jej siła charakteru. Większość kandydatów polega podczas pierwszej próby sprawdzenia ich zdolności utrzymania sekretów swoich przewodników. A ona ma więcej powodów niż ktokolwiek inny, by wygadać się na jego temat. Była dość zręczna w unikaniu twoich pułapek. Nie dała się wpędzić w poczucie winy, kiedy chciałeś kwestionować jej lojalność i nie uległa, gdy próbowałeś starego dobrego triku z „możemy bezpiecznie mówić za tymi zabezpieczeniami".

Albus przytaknął.

– Zauważyłem.

– Cóż, Tom był jedynym, któremu udało się zdać ten test za pierwszym razem, więc nie powinno nas dziwić, że jego praktykantce również się powiodło. Nie cieszysz się, że zdała? Wydajesz się czymś zatroskany, przyjacielu.

– Cieszę się, że zdała test, Ljudmiło. To ten naszyjnik mnie martwi. Przemycił do niego nieco na temat wyboru ścieżki, więc nie mogłem zdradzić jej nic więcej odnośnie tego, co ta okropna rzecz robi, ponieważ wszystko ściśle łączy się ze sobą.

Ljudmiła wzruszyła ramionami i usiadła na krześle, które wcześniej zajmowała Hermiona.

– Za bardzo się martwisz. Dziewczyna jak dotąd świetnie sobie radzi. A to jej ścieżka, Albusie.

– To zła ścieżka, Ljudmiło. Znowu to zrobiłem. Wybrałem kolejną Nathairę. – Dumbledore potrząsnął głową i wpatrzył się w zamknięte drzwi.

– Nathaira jest świetnym Opiekunem. Pod każdym względem wolę ją niż Kollberga.

– Gunvald nigdy nie zaniedbał swoich obowiązków. Jest solidnym jasnym Opiekunem – sprzeciwił się Albus.

– Może i jest solidny, ale nie jest zbyt kreatywny, prawda? Kollberg jest dobrym czarodziejem, ale nie nadzwyczajnym. Rozumiem, że byłeś zszokowany przejściem Nathairy na ciemną stronę i że jesteś po tym bardziej ostrożny przy wyborze kandydatów, ale naprawdę, Albusie, dobrze, że nie postanowiłeś naprawiać swojego błędu. Zarówno Li, jaki i Nathaira są czołowymi Opiekunami, ale Kollberg… Cóż, cieszę się, że podjąłeś ryzyko z Hermioną. Wolę potężnego, ciemnego Opiekuna od przeciętnego jasnego.

– Może tak być, jeśli Rada jest wszystkim, o czym myślisz – zripostował Dumbledore.

– Cóż, musi być wszystkim. Śmierć Olsena zostawiła ogromną pustkę po jasnej stronie mocy. Jej częściową przyczyną jest przeciętność wślizgująca się do Rady. Niemal dałeś się zabić podczas ostatniego sądu. A ja jestem starą kobietą, Albusie. Naprawdę nie możemy w tej chwili stracić kolejnej jasnego Opiekuna, który nie jest mną – powiedziała, spoglądając krótko na jego zranioną rękę podczas wypowiadania ostatnich czterech słów.

– Wiem, o czym myślisz, Ljudmiło, wiem – powiedział Dumbledore, w duchu przeklinając bystry zmysł obserwacji starszej wiedźmy.

Stworzył nienaganną przykrywkę dotyczącą tej dłoni, ale nie sądził, by ją kupiła. Znała go zbyt dobrze. Potrafiła przejrzeć jeden z jego planów, kiedy wciąż był nastolatkiem i ostrzegła go, by zrobił coś ze swoimi wątpliwymi tendencjami, kiedy wybrała go na kandydata do Rady przed tyloma laty. Nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek była zadowolona ze zmian, które przeszedł. Wiedział, że sam nie byłby z nich zadowolony, gdyby był nią.

– Dobrze. Ufam, że nie zapomnisz o tym, ponieważ nie możemy wciąż nawalać w ten sposób – powiedziała poważnie. – Sytuacja będzie się tylko pogarszać, dopóki wolne miejsce w Radzie nie zostanie ponownie wypełnione.

– Nie wydaje mi się, by tylko jasna strona miała teraz kłopoty. Powinniśmy przyjrzeć się obronie także na drugim końcu.

Volkova prychnęła.

– Myślę, że Tom się o nią zatroszczył, a jeśli nie, Sharasvati może przejąć jego działkę. Zajmowała się tym przez lata, kiedy zarówno on, jak i Gellert byli nieosiągalni.

– Ten ostatni podmuch niemal wykończył Toma, a on jest najsilniejszy z nich wszystkich – powiedział Albus z powątpiewaniem. – Coś wydaje się wyraźnie zmieniać. Sharasvati jest dobra, ale nie jest w jego lidze. Nie wydaje mi się, że mogłaby udźwignąć ten ciężar, gdyby z jakiegoś powodu Tom miał zostać unieszkodliwiony.

Ljudmiła uniosła brew.

– Czyżbyś miał plany kogoś unieszkodliwić? – zapytała, rozbawiona.

– Nie od dziś. Żadne z nich nie opłacają się jednak w krótkim rozrachunku – przyznał, niezadowolony. – Ale mam na myśli to, że musimy zacząć rozważać inne metody, by tego dopilnować. Jak sądzę, staliśmy się zbyt zależni od jednostek.

– Albusie, zapominasz, że to zawsze się dzieje, kiedy dochodzimy do tego etapu praktyk.

– Nie, tym razem jest o wiele gorzej. Magia jest dziksza i bardziej nieprzewidywalna, dużo szybciej przechodzi od ciemności do światła, w tę i z powrotem.

Volkova potrząsnęła głową.

– Drogi Albusie, robię to od ponad dwóch setek lat i mówię ci – już to widziałam. Są czasy, kiedy jest spokojniejsza, są czasy, kiedy moce stają dużo bardziej gwałtowne. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

Dumbledore spojrzał na nią w zamyśleniu.

– Jesteś tego pewna?

– Tak.

– Postawiłabyś na to swoje życie?

– Robię to, prawda? – odpowiedziała, rozbawiona. – No dalej, zaufaj swojemu dawnemu mentoromi i odpręż się na sekundę, dobrze? Wyglądasz, jakbyś próbował udźwignąć na swoich barkach ciężar całego świata.

Albus westchnął.

– Dużo się dzieje, Ljudmiło.

– Przesadnie zamartwiasz się Hermioną Granger.

– Nie martwi cię to, że może wybrać ciemność?

Volkova pochyliła się naprzód, w zamyśleniu podpierając twarz na dłoni.

– Być może – odpowiedziała powoli, spoglądając prosto w niebieskie oczy Albusa. Wciąż denerwowało go, kiedy to robiła. – A może nie. Nic nie jest pewne. Całkiem dobrze udało ci się uporać ze swoimi demonami z Mefistofelesem jako twoim przewodnikiem, a śmiem stwierdzić, że mógłby dawać Tomowi lekcje na polu ciemności.

Albus Dumbledore spojrzał w dół i wpatrzył się w podłogę. To nie były przyjemne wspomnienia.

– Zakładam, że dziewczyna ma własne demony, z którymi musi się zmierzyć i to dlatego wybrałeś właśnie jego?

Powoli poruszył głową w górę i w dół w pełnym wątpliwości przytaknięciu. Nagle potrząsnął nią i wyrzucił ręce w powietrze.

– Czy myliłem się, Ljudmiło? – zapytał gwałtownie. – Powinienem był wybrać… może Dubois lub Gellerta? Och, nie wiem…

– To zawsze jest ryzyko, Albusie – powiedziała łagodnie Ljudmiła. – Nie możesz zawczasu przewidzieć wyniku. Jeśli byłoby to możliwe, wybór kandydata nie stanowiłby takiego problemu.

– Co jeśli Hermiona stanie się kolejną Nathairą? Raz już popełniłem błąd, dlaczego go powtarzam?

– Isabella dokonała swojego wyboru. To była jej decyzja, by pogrążyć się w ciemności.

– Ale wiedziałem… Wiedziałem, że ma to w sobie i teraz znowu podjąłem to samo ryzyko, tym razem jest jednak gorzej. Czy potrafisz sobie wyobrazić Hermionę i Toma… – Albus urwał, potrząsając głową.

– Podjąłeś to samo ryzyko z Li Mei i opłaciło się.

– Tak, ale Gellert nigdy nie był tak intensywny jak Tom.

Ljudmiła prychnęła.

– Naprawdę, Albusie, śmiesz składać takie oświadczenia?

Albus poczerwieniał.

– Miałem na myśli z kobietami.

– Dzięki za wyjaśnienie – powiedziała Ljudmiła, śmiejąc się głośno z jego faux-pas. – Podjąłeś racjonalne ryzyko z Hermioną i byłbyś głupcem, gdybyś nie wybrał Toma. Tylko on jest wykwalifikowany, by ją prowadzić, tak jak tylko Mefistofeles był wykwalifikowany dla ciebie. Dobrze pamiętam to oburzenie, jakie wywołałam wśród innych, kiedy uczyniłam go twoim przewodnikiem. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– W pełni zasłużone oburzenie, jeśli mogę dorzucić tu swoje trzy grosze. Ten człowiek niemal mnie zniszczył.

– Cóż, przypuszczam, że masz prawo narzekać na mój wybór. Jednakże twoje obawy dotyczące Hermiony nie mają nic wspólnego z tym, że boisz się, że okaże się drugą Nathairą.

Albus uniósł brwi.

– Oczywiście, że ma. Jej ciemność… Nie mów, że…

– Przestań się okłamywać, Albusie – przerwała mu ostro Ljudmiła. – Nie wyświadczasz tym tej dziewczynie żadnej przysługi. Nie martwisz się, że okaże się następną Nathairą. Hermiona przypomina ci kogoś innego, jako że dziewczyna nie mieści w sobie ciemności pokroju Nathairy. Chodzi o kogoś o wiele potężniejszego. O wiele potężniejszego niż Nathaira.

Albus pobladł, zapadła cisza.

– Masz rację – przyznał w końcu. – Nie martwię się, że Hermiona zamieni się w kolejną Sharasvati. Obawiam się, że stanie się kolejnym… – urwał, nie potrafiąc tego powiedzieć.

– …tobą – dokończyła Ljudmiła.

– Tak – wyszeptał Dumbledore.


End file.
